Bem vinda Ao mundo das Trevas
by Edu
Summary: Um Vampiro esta observando Sakura...O que será que ele quer? Uma Fic sobre horror pessoal. Crossover com o RPG Vampiro: A Mascara. Quem não conhece Vampiro: A Mascara não se preocupe pois isso não atrapalha a leitura.
1. Prólogo:O Predador Observa a Presa

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu no dia 20/11/07 postando aqui a reedição do prólogo...Vou reeditar todos os Capítulos a partir dessa data para corrigir os erros que haviam sido feitos... Para aqueles que nunca leram a Fic sejam bem vindos e espero que gostem dessa minha pequena obra que já me deu tanto (muito mais do que eu imaginaria)... Aqueles que não conhecem Vampiro: A Mascara não devem encontrar grandes problemas pq eu vou explicando o que é ao longo da historia... Mesmo assim não deixem de tirar suas duvidas via revie Em fim divirtam-se e ****Sejam Bem-vindos Ao mundo das Trevas. **

_**Disclaimer: **_

**Vampiro: A Mascara pertence a White Wolf e não a mim. **

**Sakura Card Captor pertence a CLAMP e não a mim. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Uma névoa negra se aproxima,**_

_**Levando as almas dos míseros mortais**_

_**Para o tenebroso mundo das sombras,**_

_**Para a terra das lamúrias.**_

_**Gritos ecoam pelo campo morto,**_

_**Rios de sangue correm pelo vale,**_

_**A morte se exala no ar,**_

_**Levando chagas aos sadios.**_

_**Vida prévia aos mortos**_

_**Que clamam pela sua paz.**_

_**Um mundo pútrido e melancólico**_

_**Povoado por bestas, escravos e medo;**_

_**Misturado a paranóias, loucuras e horrores.**_

_**Acorde! Isso não é um sonho...**_

_**Desperte para o seu mundo real.**_

_**Bem-vindo ao mundo das trevas.**_

_**By: Alguém**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas_ **

**_Prólogo:O Predador Observa a Presa_ **

Em uma cidade grande no centro dos Estados Unidos conhecida como _Dark City,_ dentro de uma nobre mansão do estilo do século 19, fortemente guardada por homens armados. Um homem que aparentava ter um pouco mais do que 25 anos de idade estava sentado numa confortável poltrona em frente a uma lareira numa sala parecida com uma grande biblioteca pois suas paredes eram lotadas com enormes estantes de livros, ele observava o que parecia ser uma bola de Cristal avermelhada enquanto bebia de um líquido da mesma cor.

Olhando atentamente a bola, ele via duas garotas de mais ou menos 17 anos, vestindo uniformes de escola japonesa conversando enquanto comiam sentadas num banco. Uma das garotas possuía compridos cabelos negros, um busto farto e belos olhos azuis escuros. A outra garota possuía cabelos castanhos ate os ombros, curvas que se combinavam formando uma bela imagem e olhos verdes que pareciam dar a ela um incrível rosto angelical.

O misterioso observador parecia estar mais interessado nessa ultima, no entanto, ele não estava a observar sua beleza angelical, seus olhos pareciam estar observando um detalhe invisível que só ele parecia conseguir ver.

O que de fato era uma verdade...

Um barulho é ouvido, isso imediatamente tira o misterioso observador do seu transe quase hipnótico pondo-o a fitar a porta que acabara de ser aberta, nela um homem que aparentava ter 50 anos com seus cabelos brancos, usando um terno branco e uma gravata vermelha, estava parado segurando um sobretudo preto elegantemente com uma das mãos.

-Meu senhor todos os preparativos já estão prontos para a sua viagem e sua limusine o espera- disse o velho homem de terno que parecia ser o mordomo da casa.

-Excelente. - Ao dizer isso, o misterioso homem de cabelos castanhos curtos e pele anormalmente pálida, levantou-se e caminhou na direção da porta.

-Vejo que a estava observado outra vez - disse o mordomo enquanto fitava a estranha bola de cristal que aos poucos ia perdendo sua cor avermelhada ficando totalmente negra.

-Cale-se Davis! – Disse o misterioso homem com uma falsa raiva.

-Como desejar meu senhor. – Disse Davis com um sorriso no rosto - Permita-me ajudá-lo a colocar seu casaco.

-Ele foi costurado como eu ordenei?- Perguntou com o casaco já vestido.

-Claro, afinal sei como o senhor é apegado a ele.

-Depois de mais de um século usando-o, não posso simplesmente me livrar dele – Disse enquanto caminhava pelo corredor até as escadas.

-Sim e ele também lhe da um certo ar de elegância se me permite dizer meu senhor – Disse Davis ao abrir e segurar a porta da limusine que estava em frente a mansão para que o homem pude-se entrar.

-Sim é verdade – Disse entrando na limusine.

Depois disso Davis dirigiu a limusine ate um aeroporto particular a onde um avião de médio porte esperava a chegada deles. Enquanto as malas eram embarcadas Davis e o homem misterioso voltaram a conversar.

-Tem certeza que o plano é seguro? – Disse Davis.

-Claro eu e meus pertences iremos de avião ate uma ilha no oceano indico e de lá eu pegarei um barco que irá direto ate Tomoeda a onde me hospedarei num hotel de médio porte para não chamar muita atenção.

-Mas e os seus...''Parentes''...Do oriente? – Disse Davis preocupado.

-Davis sempre a um risco em tudo, mais você se esqueceu de uma coisa...

-O que?

-Eu sou _Eduard Magnos_, Cria de _Meerlinda_, _Príncipe_ de _Dark City_ e _Lorde Tremere_ de todas as _Capelas Tremere_ da região envolta da cidade – Ele falava isso com um meio-sorriso no rosto – e um _Vampiro_ com o meu poder não pode ser morto tão facilmente.

-Hum...Como quiser meu senhor – disse enquanto fazia uma cara de conformação ao ver seu senhor indo embora para dentro do avião, sabendo que quando ele volta-se a cidade não estaria sozinho...

**_Escrito por Edu._ **


	2. Capitulo 1: Montando a armadilha

_**Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas**_

_**Capitulo 1: Montando a armadilha**_

Chegar ate Tomoeda não foi nada fácil...Alem do difícil pouso na tal ilha a viajem de barco me deixou extremamente cansado, por algum motivo eu nunca gostei de viagens de barco. Quando cheguei ao porto minha carga foi levada para um hotel de médio porte como planejado. Não tive problemas com os "mitológicos" vampiros do oriente pois alem de estar atendo a qualquer presença (garças a _Disciplina Auspícios_) não deixava minha presença ser percebida (garças a _Disciplina Ofusca_ção) fazia isso tanto para me proteger dos outros vampiros quanto para evitar que ela sentisse minha presença.

No hotel eu me alimentei do sangue de alguns jarros que eu havia trazido e estavam encantados com o _ritual Taumatúrgico_ conhecido como "_Foco Principal da Infusão de Viate_". Este ritual fazia o sangue nos jarros não envelhecer, o que é muito útil quando não se tem tempo para se caçar. Depois disto sai para por em pratica meu plano...

Caminhei ate uma pequena loja conhecida como Pelúcia Dolls. Quando entrei na mesma pude ver inúmeros ursos de pelúcia, bonecas, falsos amuletos mágicos e mais um monte dessas coisas que o jovem rebanho feminino gosta nesses tempos. Não esperei muito e logo uma atendente veio falar comigo.

-Desculpe senhor mas já vamos fechar. – Disse uma mulher que aparentava estar entrando na casa dos 30, com longos cabelos comprido e um vestido cheio de babados (provavelmente o uniforme da loja, muito exagerado por sinal)

-Você é a dona da loja? – Perguntei ignorando o que ela havia falado.

-Sim... – Ela respondeu enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha.

-Excelente! – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Em seguida eu olhei nos olhos da mulher. Depois de poucos segundos olhando nos olhos dela o brilho de seus olhos sumiu totalmente e sua expressão facial tornou-se neutra, o que mostrava que agora eu tinha a mente dela sobre o meu comando graças ao poder da _Disciplina Dominação_.

-Você vai fazer tudo o que eu mandar... – Disse continuando a sorrir.

-Sim meu senhor... – Ela disse com o rosto sem emoção.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei com o despertador tocando, é incrível que mesmo depois de tantos anos eu ainda não tinha perdido o costume de dormir demais, então levantei correndo para me vestir e ir para a escola.

Durante os últimos anos muitas coisas mudaram, agora eu já tinha 17 anos e estava cursando o ultimo ano antes da universidade junto com Tomoyo (que era a ultima das minhas amigas de antigamente que não havia se mudado para outra cidade). Touya havia se mudado para ir morar num apartamento com Yukito, papai ainda lecionava mas agora em uma das melhores universidades do Japão. Eu já havia perdido contato com Eriol, embora em algumas raras ocasiões nos falássemos por telefone. Quanto a Syaoran...Nos ate tentamos manter contato (e o namoro) mas o tempo, a distancia e o treinamento dele acabaram por nos separar...Isto me magoou um bocado por um bom tempo, especialmente quanto a questão da "importância" do treinamento dele, mas já faz muitos anos então já tive tempo para superar e seguir em frente.

Ouvi um barulho. Era só Kero saindo da sua gaveta.

-Ahhh...Bom dia Sakura que horas sai o Café? – Disse enquanto coçava os olhos entreabertos.

É...Kero não mudou nada. Mas não podia perder mais tempo pensando. Tinha que ir rápido para a escola, afinal estava atrasada...De novo...

Corri para me vestir e logo depois sai de casa correndo para ir ao ponto de ônibus (não dava mais para ir de patins porque a minha nova escola ficava bem mais longe). Dei sorte e peguei o ônibus que tinha acabado de chegar no ponto. Depois que o ônibus chegou no meu ponto eu sai e fui correndo para a escola. No caminho vi Tomoyo parada enfrente a vitrine de uma loja.

-Tomoyo? O que você esta fazendo ai? A aula já começou!

-Bom dia Sakura, por acaso você se esqueceu que a aula hoje começa duas horas mais tarde? – Ela disse sorrindo.

Nessa hora eu cai pra trais...Como eu pude esquecer que a aula começava mais tarde hoje? Eu adoro este dia porque é o único em que eu não me atraso e ainda posso aproveitar mais minha caminha.

-Ai, ai, ai, como eu sou burra... – Disse com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

-Não fale assim Sakura...Mas vamos aproveitar que você acordou cedo e ver esta nova loja?

Ate aquele momento não havia prestado muita atenção na loja mas quando entrei vi que ela era linda! Cheia de bichinhos de pelúcia muito fofos e muitas coisas interessantes, ate mais do que aquela antiga loja que eu ia na época da captura das cartas. Logo uma moça com um belo vestido veio nos atender.

-Ola, bem vindas a loja Pelúcia Dolls, posso ajudá-las? – Ela disse sorrindo.

-Não obrigada, estamos só olhando – Disse Tomoyo.

-Gostariam de comprar rifas para o nosso sorteio? O primeiro premio é uma viajem para Paris para duas pessoas.

-Paris? Nossa que legal! Vamos comprar? – Tomoyo disse olhando para mim sorrindo.

-Claro!- Eu falei animada.

Depois de comprarmos as rifas olhando mais um pouco a loja e depois fomos para a escola calmamente, o sorteio seria no dia seguinte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No dia seguinte fomos ate a loja para o sorteio, já havia muitas pessoas lá e eu estava preocupada...

-Ai ai ai, será que nos vamos conseguir ganhar competindo com todas essas pessoas? – Disse nervosa enquanto olhava para a multidão de pessoas.

-Calma Sakura vai dar tudo certo. – Tomoyo disse olhando para mim sorrindo.

-Mas e si...

Eu parei de falar pois vi que o sorteio já estava começando. A bela moça apareceu trazendo consigo um jarro e começou a fossar nele para pegar um dos muitos bilhetes. Depois de um curto período de tempo, enquanto meu nervosismo e os dos demais presentes aumentava, ela pegou um e falou:

-E o vencedor é... O numero 62346

Meus olhos se arregalaram e então eu olhei para meu bilhete para confirmar.

-EU GANHEI! EU GANHEI! Minha nossa! EU GANHEI!- Eu disse muito animada assim que conferi o numero dando alguns saltinhos de vitória.

-Parabéns e aqui estão suas passagens. – A moça disse me entregando as passagens que estavam juntas com um belo laço vermelho em cima.

-Muito obrigada! – Disse pegando as passagens.

-De nada...

-Olha só Tomoyo nos vamos para Paris! – Disse me virando para Tomoyo.

Ao olhar para ela vi que ela estava me filmando.

-Ai ai ai, Tomonho... Você tem mesmo que filmar? – Disse com uma grande gota na minha testa.

-Eu nunca ia perder a chance de filmar você tão alegre Sakura! – Ela disse sorrindo sem parar de me filmar.

-Ai ai ai...

No dia seguinte começamos os preparativos para viajem. A senhora Sonami (mãe de Tomoyo) insistiu em pagar as despesas para nos duas. Touya queria ir para garantir minha segurança, assim como Yue, mas Yukito e Touya foram repentinamente chamados para fazer uma entrevista de emprego para uma importante empresa de Chicago e então acabou que eu Tomoyo e Kero teríamos que ir sozinhos...Mas afinal o que podia dar errado?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me inclinei na cadeira do avião. Era muito bom finalmente estar saindo do Japão com tudo ajeitado e meu plano progredindo. Agora que Sakura tinha sido sorteada (num sorteio fraudado por mim isso é claro) para ir para Paris e eu tinha certeza que nem seu irmão nem o tal do Yue iriam ir (garças a um dos meus contatos em Chicago) eu finalmente podia sair do Japão e me preparar para o tão esperado encontro...Mas eu ainda não entendia porque eu tinha escolhido Paris...Quer dizer, eu não podia escolher Dark City pois seria perigoso quando eles começassem a investigar o desaparecimento mas, de todas as cidades do mundo porque eu tinha escolhido Paris?...Ah! Dane-se deve ser porque alem de ter nascido lá eu fui também abraçado lá...E admito, sinto falta da cidade luz...

Ao chegar lá fui ao hotel 5 estrelas que Sakura ficaria hospedada e me dirigi ao meu quarto alugado com antecedência para preparar a ultima fase do meu plano. Mas antes usei meu poder de dominação para dominar a mente daquele que seria o guia das duas pela cidade, pois afinal seria o ultimo dia de vida de Sakura e eu queria que ela aproveitasse...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cheguei exausta do passeio pela cidade...Vimos tantas coisas: os museus, os restaurantes e a Torre Eifel no final do dia com direito ao mais bonito por do sol que eu já vi na minha vida...Nos nem nos demos conta e já eram 10 da noite e então voltamos para o hotel...

Porem quando estávamos nos aprontando para dormir ouvimos alguém bater na porta.

-Servido de Quarto! – Gritou uma voz masculina do outro lado da porta.

-Que estranho, não pedimos nada – Tomoyo disse estranhando.

-É um presente especial do hotel. – O moço do serviço de quarto disse de trás da porta.

-Esta bem, espere um pouco... – Disse Tomoyo indo ate a porta.

Ao abrir a porta vimos um homem com o uniforme do hotel segurando uma pequena cesta com algo dentro dela.

-Com os cumprimentos do hotel. – Ele disse entregando a cesta.

-Muito obrigada – Disse Tomoyo.

-O que tem na cesta? – Perguntei para Tomoyo enquanto ela fechava a porta.

Tomoyo deu uma olhada dentro da cesta.

-Doces. – Ela respondeu.

-DOCES? – Kero disse vindo voando em alta velocidade para perto de Tomoyo com os olhos brilhando.

-É mas só tem 2 – Disse Tomoyo segurando os doces.

-Ah...Que droga... – Disse Kero deixando uma lagrima escorrer dos olhos.

-Tudo bem Kero pode ficar com o meu eu não gosto de doce de coco mesmo – Eu disse sentindo pena do Kero depois de perceber o tipo de doce.

-EBA! Obrigado Sakura! – Kero disse voando para cima de seu doce.

Depois que Tomoyo e Kero comeram os doces nos 3 fomos dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei sentindo uma presença estranha vinda de alguns andares acima do nosso. Olhei para o relógio, eram duas da noite, achei melhor não acordar Tomoyo só que tentei acordar Kero mas ele dormia feito uma pedra então achei melhor ir verificar cozinha.

Fui para o corredor do hotel, ainda de pijama, e andei até o elevador. Estava meio assustada porque as luzes do corredor do hotel estavam apagadas com exceção da do elevador. Depois de chegar ao ultimo andar vi a porta da suíte presidencial aberta. Senti a presença vindo de lá então entrei no quarto.

Ao entrar no quarto eu ate fiquei meio assustada com o ambiente sinistro dentro daquele quarto escuro, era um quarto talvez do estilo do século 19 mas não tenho certeza pois eu nunca fui boa em historia, com muitas estantes de livros e quadros antigos na parede. Mas o que me chamou a atenção foi uma escada antiga que levava a cobertura e lá encima dava para ver as duas grandes portas de um quarto aberto com muita luz feita por fogo saindo de lá (provavelmente uma lareira). Ao subir lentamente as escadas um grande medo invadia minha alma, mas eu tinha que ser corajosa!

Ao chegar enfrente as duas grandes portas abertas eu vi dentro daquele quarto muitos quadros antigos na parede, duas cadeiras grandes vermelhas e provavelmente confortáveis alem de uma pequena mesinha com duas garrafas de bebidas avermelhadas.

Contudo o que mais me chamou a atenção foi que enfrente a lareira um homem estava parado olhando fixamente em minha direção com um copo de cristal entre os dedos cheio de um estranho liquido avermelhado.

-Sakura Kinomoto, então finalmente nos encontramos... – O homem disse com um meio-sorriso entre os dentes...

_**Escrito por Edu.**_

**Este capitulo foi reescrito no dia 8 de janeiro de 2009. Desculpem os inúmeros erros de português que haviam anteriormente e desculpem os erros que vocês ainda iram encontrar por mais alguns capítulos. Sejam pacientes que mais a frente o problema se resolve e eu estou de vez em quando postando a revisão dos caps mais antigos.**


	3. Capitulo 2: O Que Eu Sou

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas_

_Capitulo 2: O Que Eu Sou _

Apos dizer isso aquele estranho homem de cabelos castanhos curtos que usava uma camisa vermelha e calças pretas sentou-se numa das poltronas vermelhas e disse:

-Por favor, sente-se insisto que fique confortável, temos muito que conversar, se quiser sirva-se de uma bebida, de preferência a garrafa da direita, a da esquerda possui um sabor com a qual você ainda não esta acostumada...

-Quem é você?

-Você não desconfia pela minha presença?-disse o homem levantando uma das sobrancelhas...

-Você é um mago?-disse me aproximando lentamente...

-Hum,hum,hum não minha querida eu não sou um mago...Embora já tenha sido a muitos séculos atrais...Cheguei ate a ser amigo do famoso mago Clow só que nos seguimos caminhos...Diferentes...Quer dizer, nos dois morremos mais enquanto ele escolheu apodrecer num caixão para só séculos mais tarde vir a renascer eu escolhi permanecer com o meu corpo (ainda que morto) ao longo dos séculos...E agora eu tenho a oportunidade de estar aqui conversando com você e apreciando minha bebida...Corrija-me se eu estiver sendo equivocado mais eu acho que tive um destino melhor...

Nessa hora um calafrio evadiu minha alma afinal ele disse que é um morto, ou seja...

-Você é um fantasma?

Ele riu por alguns estantes e então falou:

-Hum,hum,hum, não minha querida eu não sou um fantasma..._Eu sou um Vampiro_...

Fiquei parada por alguns estantes em choque...Não pude pensar muito mais raciocinei rápido o bastante para me virar pronta para sair correndo mais, a porta fechou a alguns centímetros da minha cara...Virei-me para fitá-lo novamente, agora ele estava com uma das mãos levantadas e olhava para mim com um olhar de...Desapontamento?

-Estou profundamente desapontado por você ter tal reação só porque eu disse que sou um vampiro...Eu esperava mais de uma pessoa com os seus antecedentes, é uma pena...Mais não se preocupe minha querida, eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de lhe fazer mal...Vamos sente-se! Se quiser pode invocar o seu precioso báculo se isso lhe faz se sentir mais segura, eu entenderia...Mais lhe aviso que se tentar me atacar revidarei para me defender...Porem isso será um desperdício, pois só quero conversar...

Fiquei sem saber o que fazer por alguns estantes, pois embora ele parece-se não estar mentindo ele era um vampiro...Deus ele era um vampiro, ele no mínimo ia querer sugar o sangue do meu pescoço...Mais...Se é isso que ele quer porque ele não faz isso agora? Afinal estou desprotegida e levaria algum tempo para invocar meu báculo, então...? _Porque ele não me mata?_

Decidi que não tinha outra opção senão ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer e rezar para que ele não me matasse...Caminhei ate a outra cadeira e quando me sentei ele disse com seu meio sorriso:

-Fico feliz que tenha entendido que não tenho nenhuma intenção de lhe fazer mal...Eu realmente só quero conversar...Bom...Primeiramente deixe-me dizer que você esta tendo uma oportunidade única...Minha espécie não costuma se abrir com a sua, de fato passamos os últimos séculos construindo a cortina de lógica e razão que nos chamamos de ''_A Mascara_'' por causa de um simples e único fato: nos, Vampiros, não queremos que vocês, mortais, saibam que estamos aqui. Pelo mesmo motivo que os lobos não querem que as ovelhas saibam que eles estão lá, porque isso torna o nosso trabalho muito mais fácil...Então ainda que sejamos dotados de dentes pontiagudos vocês não os verão a não ser que nos queremos...Como agora...

Repentinamente seus olhos mudaram de cor, foram de um castanho claro, para uma cor avermelhada e âmbar...E ele abriu a boca mostrando seus enormes caninos crescerem...Fiquei paralisada...

-Pela sua palidez percebo que se assustou...Mil perdoes minha cara não era minha intenção mais, temo que este venha a ser seu menor choque esta noite...-disse fazendo seus olhos e dentes voltarem ao normal...

-Bem...Suponho que devemos começar pelo básico. Eu sou de fato um vampiro, trazido a este estado de existência em 1025 por uma mulher chamada _Meerlinda_...Mais vamos pular essa parte e ir logo ao principal ato que descreve minha pessoa...O de _beber sangue_...

Mais uma vez um calafrio voltou a percorrer minha espinha...

-Sim infelizmente temo que isso seja uma necessidade...Sem o sangue eu definharia, com ele serei _imortal_...Sim imortal, tanto quanto a lenda diz que somos, podemos permanecer _imutáveis_ por _eras_ enquanto tudo o que vemos vira pó depois é substituído por outro cenário, que vira pó, e assim por diante...Voltando ao sangue, sabe eu até posso substituir com sangue de animais mais não faço isso por dois motivos...Primeiro porque o gosto é muito pior...e segundo porque bebendo sangue de animais fico com uma sensação de estomago vazio e eu lhe asseguro que quando um Vampiro não se alimenta direito esta sujeito a demonstrar uma lamentável falta de auto controle...Sabe também existem outros aspectos fisiológicos interessantes na minha atual condição física. Meu coração não bate; minha força de vontade é o que leva sangue pelo meu corpo. Meus órgãos internos, para todos os efeitos, há muito estão atrofiados, mas isso não fará diferença para um médico-legista, pois assim que eu estiver realmente morto, irei rapidamente me decompor em pó. Alem disso não sou incomodado por ninharias como respiração, temperaturas externas e outras coisas, pois a minha pele é fria, a menos que empenhe em aquecê-la, mas isso representa um esforço que me faz desperdiçar o precioso sangue...

Repentinamente ele se levantou e foi ate um armário, depois de procurar um pouco ele me jogou uma coberta e falou enquanto voltava a sentar-se na cadeira.

- Embora eu não seja incomodado pelo frio você ainda é, e não se pode ficar só de pijama numa noite fria de Paris sem que se pegue um resfriado...

-...Obrigada...-Eu falei. Nossa como a coberta me ajudou realmente estava com frio...

-Bom...Onde estávamos? Ah sim, o sangue, bom o ponto principal é: beber sangue não só me torna imortal como também me providencia uma sensação única, _inimaginavelmente prazerosa_...Agora pense bem...Os viciados em drogas de hoje em dia mentem, trapaceiam, roubam, tudo para conseguir os seus desprezíveis ''pedacinhos do céu''...Já o meu vício é melhor e me torna imortal você pode imaginar o que eu sou capaz de fazer para saciar minha fome? Nem tente, a verdade assim como costuma ser... _É muito pior_...E eu sou considerado um cavalheiro entre os da minha espécie...Agora tente imaginar, ainda que por um momento, alguns dos meus parentes...Os que não são tão bonzinhos... Eles são capazes de cometer atos tão terríveis que nem mesmo eu consideraria...

Outro calafrio percorreu meu corpo (isso esta começando a ficar repetitivo)...

-A primeira gota de sangue é normalmente bebida quando se torna um vampiro, um dos ''_membros_'' como nos chamamos a nos mesmos...O processo é chamado de ''_O Abraço_'' e é composto por duas partes: na primeira o vampiro ''pai'' (o termo certo é _senhor_, não que faça alguma diferença para você agora) suga todo o sangue daquele que pretende transformar em seu ''filho'' e em seguida assim que a ultima gota de sangue é bebida o vampiro devolve uma (extremamente pequena) parte do que foi bebido (cortando seu braço sua boca ou qualquer outra coisa...) e então ele ressuscita (ainda que como um vampiro)...Parece simples não é? Mais acredite é muito mais complicado que isso...Eu mesmo depois de tantos séculos ainda não consegui esquecer meu próprio Abraço...Quando encontrei minha senhora pela primeira vez eu ainda era um mago mortal membro da Casa _Tremere_ uma das casas fundadoras da Ordem de Hermes...Preciso dizer que após a virada do milênio (1000 d.C.), a Ordem identificou uma perturbação na matéria-prima da mágica - chamada de _vis_ e detectou tremores no próprio tecido da realidade. Espionagens místicas e presságios previram uma disrupção maciça da magia como a Ordem a conhecia; aproxima-se alguma distorção do próprio eixo da magia. Alguns especulavam que essa mudança estava ligada às forças de Domínio e Razão, forças da ciência e religiões teológicas que dominam a crença do homem no sobrenatural. Esta mudança, combinada com a perda de _vis_ nas terras natais da Ordem, ameaçava o poder e a imortalidade dos magi, a maioria dos quais tinham vidas altamente prolongadas por poções mágicas e encantamentos (Na época eu já tinha 150 anos de idade graças a esse tipo de poção e não pretendia morrer tão sedo). Sem _vis,_ os Magi , Herméticos estavam condenados a mortalidade... Por isso o glorioso _Tremere_ (líder e fundador da casa) mandou os membros buscarem formas para alcançar a imortalidade... De acordo com a lenda Tremere foi _Goratrix_ que depois de capturar e massacrar um ancião do _clã Tzimisce_ (mais tarde explicarei sobre os _clãs_) descobriu a imortalidade dos Vampiros e divulgou-a a Tremere que, por sua vez, reuniu seus sete seguidores mais fiéis (dentre os quais estava minha futura senhora) e levou-os a capela de Goratrix aonde depois de um grande ritual todos se tornaram _vampiros completos_... Mais tarde em 1025 em Paris eu, um reles mortal estava pela primeira vez a me encontrar com _Meerlinda_. Na época me lembro que estava muito frustrado por não conseguir achar uma forma de imortalidade, e ela, como que atendendo minhas preces, revelou sobre sua nova condição e perguntou-me se gostaria de possuir aquilo também..._E eu aceitei_... Logo depois me lembro dela ter me levado ate um quarto aonde ela cravou seus caninos em mim e eu, lenta e prazerosamente, perdi a vida de meu corpo e, repentinamente, me encontrei num lugar escuro aonde uma porta de luz se abriu acima de mim...No momento que eu comecei a caminhar em direção a luz Meerlinda cortou seu pulso e deixou o sangue escorrer pela minha boca... Naquele momento eu senti a vida voltando ao meu corpo e vi-me diante do dilema de aceitar o presente de Meerlinda ou caminhar para a eterna graça divina...Você pode me censurar por ter aceitado o presente de Meerlinda mais, acredite, _mesmo diante da graça eterna a vida ainda é tentadora_... Quando voltei ao meu corpo senti dores inimagináveis, pois ele começou a morrer e eu não e, quando as mesmas passaram, senti uma fome terrível (afinal aquele pouco sangue que Meerlinda avia me dado tinha um valor mais místico do que nutricional) e estava disposto a matar tudo e a todos para saciá-la. Foi nessa hora que Meerlinda me jogou o corpo de uma jovem recentemente morta, em minha direção e eu, tomado pela _besta_ drenei ate a ultima gota de sangue dela... Isso não fez a fome passar (acredite _ela nunca passou_) mais fez ela _diminuir_...

Apesar de estar com muito medo ousei perguntar:

-..._Besta_?...

-Ou sim, _a besta é o impulso animal_ que esta presente em todos os vampiros, ela nos leva a cometer coisas horríveis para não nos deixarmos dominar completamente, porem, assim ela também ganha...E agora você pode ver o nosso dilema... _Precisamos nos tornar monstros para que o verdadeiro monstro não assuma o comando_... E a melhor forma de lutar contra ele é se você se alimentar regulamente...

Repentinamente ele se levanto colocando sua bebida ( que deve ser sangue...) na mezinha e indo em direção do armário...

-Estou com um pouco de fome. Gostaria de me acompanhar num passeio pela cidade? A outra opção seria deixá-la aqui como prisioneira o que eu preferia não fazer...

Outro calafrio percorreu meu corpo... Mais não tendo muita escolha respondi:

-...Ok...

-Fico feliz que tenha aceitado... Agora vista essa roupa.

Ele me jogou uma camisa negra sem manga uma calça jeans azul escura um casaco grosso e um par de tênis...Fiquei meio chocada...Será que essas roupas eram...

-Não, não são roupas de outra vitima se é isso que você esta pensando... Essas roupas foram especialmente compradas para você...-Ele disse enquanto vestia um sobretudo preto.

Depois que me vesti descemos ate a rua e voltamos a conversar enquanto andávamos...

-Sabe sangue é muito mais do que mero alimento... É dele que vem os legendários poderes vampiricos como aquele que eu usei para fechar a porta ou o que estou usando para simular uma respiração nesse momento...

Olhei para ele e reparei que sua respiração estava em simultaneidade com a minha...

-Você deve estar pensando que, se o sangue é tão necessário e importante para mim porque eu o estou desperdiçando-o com essa ridícula simulação de respiração, não é? Bom acontece que eu sou esperto o bastante para não _quebrar a mascara_ num lugar que pode ter _caçadores_...

-Caçadores?

-Sim os caçadores de vampiros... A maioria deles não passa de um bando de idiotas fanáticos que nunca chegam perto de destruir um de nos...Os únicos realmente perigosos são os ligados à igreja católica e à _Sociedade de Leopoldo_. Não se deixe enganar: é a inquisição numa roupagem moderna. Eles, e outros como eles, conhecem somente uma parte da verdade sobre os vampiros, ou seja, apenas o suficiente para tirar todas as conclusões erradas. De acordo com os costumeiros caçadores de vampiros, somos todos meros peões do Demônio, enviados à terra para causa a destruição e servir ao mestre do inferno...Isso, ao contrario do que se costuma pensar, é pura besteira. Nenhum homem, vampiro ou demônio é meu mestre e não estou a serviço de qualquer vontade que não seja a minha própria. Os vampiros têm simplesmente... apetites e metas que divergem daquilo que os partidários da inquisição consideram normal. Aliás, fiquei sabendo que eles costumam vestir-se com aquelas camisas de penitencia e apreciam muito as sessões de auto-flagelação, o que dificilmente poderia ser considerado como um comportamento social saudável. Sabe existem muitas outras meio-verdades sobre nos vampiros...Como por exemplo: o famoso clichê do crucifixo, que (Acredite) não representa nada para mim...Não importa se uma pessoa esteja portando um crucifixo, estrela de Davi ou o que quer que seja isso não me afetara em nada, amenos, que o seu portador possua _Fé Verdadeira_, o que, posso lê garantir, é algo extremamente raro de se ver hoje em dia... De fato posso lhe garantir que (nove entre dez vezes) é possível tirar um crucifixo da mão de um padre e matá-lo enquanto ele ainda chama por Deus tentando entender o que deu errado...

Olhei para ele com uma cara assustada...

-Não que eu já tenha feito algo assim, é claro... Bom, continuando com a estória das mentiras vamos ver outros exemplos. Alho? Sem valor (e não sei da onde o rebanho tirou essa estupidez). Uma estaca? Só se acertá-la bem no coração, e mesmo assim, ela apenas a imobilizaria. Água corrente? Eu tomo banho, muito obrigado. Luz solar? Bem, isso machuca, mas é preciso mais do que um raio de sol para transformá-la em cinzas. O mesmo vale para fogo- ele ira queimá-la mas leva mais do que um segundo para acontecer.

-P-p-porque você esta usando ''você'' nesses e-exemplos?- Perguntei assustada.

-Eu estou? Mil desculpas. Não sei como isso aconteceu...

Fiquei em silencio por algum tempo mais logo perguntei.

-Para onde vamos?

-Bem...Vamos para uma boate, aonde o jovem rebanho se reúne, sem perceber que a predadores por perto. Lá você terá a chance de conhecer outros da minha espécie, de famílias diferentes.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo (de novo...)

- Não se preocupe, nada lhe acontecerá desde que permaneça em minha companhia.

Apesar deu estar nervosa continuamos a andar, ate que chegamos a uma boate dessas modernas com uma fila de um quarteirão na entrada.

-Hup!... Em 1548 aqui era o local de uma respeitável universidade...E agora é só mais uma dessas boates ridículas que tocam: tecno , metal ,rock, ou seja lá como se chamam essas porcarias...

-Vamos ter que ficar esperando na fila?- eu disse não vendo aonde a fila terminava.

-Hum? Não se preocupe. O leão-de-chácara é um de nos... ele é o que chamamos de _carniçal_. De tempos em tempos, ele bebe um pouco de sangue de vampiro e, em troca, recebe algum lucro. Apenas um pouco, é claro os carniçais seguramente ainda são mortais. Os benefícios do acordo são limitados; os carniçais não possuem toda a extensão de nossos poderes, mas em troca eles ainda são capazes de ter filhos, e sentir o sol em seus ombros e de se afogar acidentalmente.

Fomos ate a entrada e o tal carniçal deixo-nos passar. A boate estava cheia e eu mal conseguia ver ou ouvir nada...

-Você consegue me ouvir!-Ele disse gritando para mim. - Me siga!

Segui ele ate subirmos uma escada, depois um dos seguranças nos levou ate uma dentre muitas salas fechadas num corredor encima da enorme pista de dança.

-Aqui podemos fugir dessa barulheira infernal.

Ele abriu a porta de uma pequena sala (pequena que só agüentava quatro pessoas apertadas) com uma mesa que ocupava quase todo o espaço, uma poltrona anexada as paredes, com uma janela fechada enfrente a porta de onde se podia ver a pista de dança.

-Muito melhor não concorda?-disse ele sentando-se enquanto eu fazia o mesmo - aqui será mais fácil observar os outros como eu. Antes disso, deixei-me te dar uma idéia básica de nossas relações familiares antes de lhe apresentar aos outros. De acordo com a lenda, somos todos descendentes de _Caim_, (filho de Adão e Eva) que apos ter matado seu irmão Abel; Deus teria posto sobre _Caim_ uma marca que seria na verdade a maldição do vampirismo. Depois de um tempo _Caim_ descobriu como passar a maldição através do ''abraço'' e teria criado assim _segunda geração_ que mais tarde também teria criado a _terceira geração_...Foi quando aconteceu o _Grande Dilúvio de Noé_ que destruiu a _segunda geração_. Depois da tragédia os membros da _terceira geração _(chamados de _antedeluvianos_) foram ate _Caim _pedindo que ele voltasse para governá-los de novo, mais _Caim_ sabendo que o dilúvio avia sido enviado para puni-lo recusou e desapareceu misteriosamente...Detalhe: quanto mais distante de _Caim_, cada geração de vampiros é um pouco mais fraca que a anterior, e mais próxima dos mortais. A primeira geração é o próprio _Caim_, e suas crias são a segunda e assim por diante. A décima terceira geração é pior do que e o óleo que ira queimá-los no Inferno; e eu sou levado a pensar que os da décima quarta não passam de jegues...Nunca pergunte a alguém qual é a sua geração. É uma grosseria mortal...Em todo caso, não somos todos como _Caim_. Que o Céu tenha piedade do mundo se fôssemos. Supostamente cada um dos _antedeluvianos_ possuía um conjunto particular de maldiçoes e poderes místicos e os vampiros descendentes de cada um deles herdaram essas características. Tornamo-nos raças especializadas, Como os cães e cavalos de corrida, e essas linhagens formaram o que chamamos de _clãs_. Treze grandes _clãs_ são conhecidos cada um com poderes e esferas de ação próprias. Estes poderes, a propósito, são chamados de ''Disciplinas''. Para todos os efeitos eles são mágicos...De qualquer forma permita-me mostra-lhe todos. Você esta vendo aquela mulher de cabelo preto e saia renda branca?- disse apontando para pista.

-Aquela?

-Não, não é ela, a outra que esta usando uma camisa vermelha.

- Ah, já vi.

-Pois bem, ela é uma de nós mas de um clã diferente do meu. Ela pertence ao _clã Toreador_, o ''_Clã da Rosa_'', como eles os chamam. Arte, garotos bonitos imaginando-se personagens tirados dos livros de Keats ou Sheelley – os _Toreador_ se alimentam-se de todas essas coisas...Esta vendo aquele sujeito de terno sentado no bar conversado com o segurança?

-Sim...

-Ele é um _Ventrue_. Os ''nobres'' _Ventrue_ se julga os lideres de nossa espécie mais eu acredito que eles não percebam que nós _Temeres_ é que realmente temos esse titulo, pois os manipulamos a todo o tempo...Agora de uma olhada ali no canto no sujeito com roupa de motoqueiro e cara de poucos amigos.

-Sim estou vendo.

-Ele é um _Brujah_, um anarquista, que nesse momento está em plena caça. Mais sedo ou mais tarde, seu jeito _byroniano_ irá atrair alguma atenção feminina, ele irá deixar-se animar e será levado para casa, e então... Bem, você sabe o que vem depois.

Fiquei horrorizada com aquilo. Aquele vampiro estava preste a matar alguém e eu tinh...

-Nem pense interferir. Faça de conta que está assistindo a um documentário sobre a natureza. Que é o que realmente esta acontecendo. _Sobrevivência dos mais fortes_. O rebanho da humanidade perde um ou dois animais, mas a maioria segue em frente sem ser afetada. É o equilíbrio entre predador e presa... Aliás, essa é a principal função da _Camarilla_:manter o equilíbrio. Ela garante que ninguém vai correr enlouquecido assustando o rebanho, e que vocês nunca saberão que existem caçadores entre vocês.

Ele tinha razão _eu não ia conseguir ajudar_ nenhuma possível vitima do tal _Brujah_ então voltei a conversar.

_-O que é Camarilla?_

-Nada importante segundo alguns vampiros. Em teoria é uma organização protetora de todos os vampiros, dedicada a promover a ordem e manter a _Máscara_. Na realidade, ela reúne somente sete dos grandes clãs e outros tantos parasitas. Alguns outros clãs se auto-intitulam _independentes_, e os demais pertencem a um culto horrendo chamado de _Sabá_. O _Sabá_ faz nosso amigo _Brujah_ parecer com uma professora de jardim de infância; eles são muito mais parecidos com tudo que a inquisição pensa sobre os vampiros do que os Membros da Camarilla...Entretanto, não cometa o erro de pensar que nós da Camarilla somos bonzinhos. Não somos. Apenas chegamos à conclusão de que é muito mais seguro coexistir e tentar trabalhar com a sua ajuda do que lutar contra vocês. Porém jamais se deixe enganar pela idéia de que nós somos ''os mocinhos''... _Para nós vocês são mais úteis vivos do que mortos_.

Mais uma vez um calafrio percorreu meu corpo, e o que mais me assustou foi que eu estava começando a me acostumar com isso...

-Bem, parece que nada de interessante vai acontecer essa noite. Então vamos sair desse lugar desprezível...

Saímos da boate e na porta dela uma limusine preta estava esperando-nos

-Vamos entrar, O chofer é um de meus carniçais, que foi previamente instruído para nós buscar.

Entramos na limusine e quando ela começou a andar eu perguntei:

-Vamos voltar para o hotel?

-Não, nós vamos para uma propriedade que mantenho aqui em paris para ocasiões especiais como essa...- Disse olhando para mim com um assustador meio-sorriso...Tive medo...

-Não tenha medo minha querida, _O Abraço nada mais é do que um ritual de passagem_...

Um calafrio muito maior do que todos que eu já tinha sentido aquela noite percorreu meu corpo...

-Ab-ra-so v-v-o-o-cê v-ai me t-ran-s?...?...?...

-Transformar em vampira? Sim isso é lógico você sabe demais, e não posso deixá-la escapar vida... Mais não se faça de ingênua porque, mesmo sabendo que você não possui uma grande percepção (Uma coisa de iremos trabalhar daqui para frente) tenho feito insinuações à noite toda e você com certeza as captou...Oh é mesmo agora me lembrei! Peter os outros carniçais já capturaram uma fonte para alimentar a primeira fonte de Sakura?-disse dirigindo-se ao chofer.

-Sim meu senhor. Capturamos uma jovem virgem de 15 anos descendente de uma família nobre como o senhor ordenou.

-Não a indícios de _impurezas no sangue_?

-Não meu senhor. Nós temos certeza de que ela não bebia e nem usava nenhum tipo de droga.

-Excelente! Como pode ver Sakura, sou um _Senhor_ generoso...-Disse voltando a falar comigo.

-E-e-u não vo-u deix...

-Ok agora me escute. Eu sei tudo sobre seus poderes e sou muito mais forte que você, então _não a como você sair viva dessa_. _Contudo, pode escolher sair morta_. Você sabe o que estou lhe oferecendo e sabe que, lá no fundo, você quer. Caso contrário, teria tentado escapar _horas atrás_. Mas aqui esta você...

Ele não podia estar pensado que eu queria virar uma vampira...Isso não era verdade..._Não podia ser_...

-Então minha querida...Posso torná-la imortal?

Não respondi. Tinha muita coisa na minha cabeça: tudo que ele disse, tudo que ele oferecia, tudo que o mundo é, toda a minha vida... Parte de mim dizia para tentar abrir a porta e sair do carro em movimento... Mais a outra parte...

Quando dei por mim aviamos chegado em uma grande casa, e ele me disse para segui-lo...Fomos até um grande e elegante quarto de decoração antiga, com uma confortável cama de casal antiga a nossa frente...Fitei-o com uma cara manchada de lagrimas...

-P-por favor, não...-eu disse com um tom melancólico.

-Não tenha medo minha querida não vai doer. _A mordida de um vampiro é muito prazerosa para os mortais_. E lembre-se que_ você não deve temer a vida como morta-viva, pois eu lhe prometo que sempre estarei ao seu lado_...-Disse ele olhando-me com um sorriso...

Depois disso ele me colocou na cama e deitou-se ao meu lado...Abraçou-me ajeitando meus cabelos para ver meu pescoço... E disse no meu ouvido:

-_Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado_...

Depois de dizer isso ele abriu a boca e, nos milésimos de segundos entre o abrir e o fechar, minha vida passou inteira diante dos meus olhos...

Quando ele enfim me mordeu e começou a sugar o meu sangue, senti um enorme prazer como ele avia me dito e a sensação da vida se esvaindo do meu corpo lentamente até que tudo começou a ficar escuro e eu, derramando uma ultima lagrima, me despedi da vida como eu a conhecia...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando dei por mim estava num lugar escuro sem nada nem ninguém perto de mim. Quando não mais que de repente uma luz apareceu acima de mim e eu comecei a caminhar em direção a ela...Porem quando eu estava próxima senti o sangue de Eduard invadir meu corpo e senti que poderia voltar à vida... Só que mesmo sabendo que tipo de vida seria essa eu estava em duvida se deveria recusar essa oferta...Mais porque eu estava em duvida?... Seria pelo poder? Não, mesmo sendo maga eu nunca liguei para poder...Mais...Então porque eu estava em duvida?...

Como se fosse uma resposta as minhas preces uma outra luz se formou a minha frente e começou a tomar forma de uma mulher angelical de cabelos longos a qual reconheci imediatamente...

-Ma-ma-mamãe!-eu disse ao vê-la.

_E naquele momento eu soube exatamente qual caminho escolher_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu já estava parado enfrente a cama onde estava Sakura há algum tempo...E estava sem paciência...

-Maldição! Isso não deveria demorar tanto...-eu disse muito bravo -Aff! Acho que não tem muito que eu possa fazer..._Talvez ela tenha feito uma boa escolha no final_...-Eu disse virando-me pronto para sair do quarto...

_Quando de repente eu ouvi um barulho e rapidamente voltei a olhar para a cama_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Senti muita dor em todo o meu corpo_. Essa _era a prova que eu avia voltado ao mundo material_. _A sensação era horrível pós meu corpo estava morrendo_... _Mais eu não_...Quando passou eu estava sentada na cama olhando Eduard fixamente e vise versa...

-É extremamente cruel da sua parte me deixar pensando que você não ia voltar-Disse com um tom de reprovação -Todavia estou feliz que tenha aceitado meu presente. -Falou sorrindo...

As palavras dele passaram despercebidas na minha cabeça, pois uma enorme sensação de fome muito maior do que tudo que eu jamais avia imaginado invadia a minha alma... E eu estava o vendo como um alimento em potencial...

-Oh! Perdoe-me. _A fome da criação_ é claro...

Após dizer isso ele foi ate a porta e troce uma garota (aparentemente hipnotizada) que possuía longos cabelos pretos até a cintura e olhos azuis sem brilho, ela estava usando uma camisola transparente (que sobre a luz da lua revelava as formas de seu corpo)...Ela deitou-se ao meu lado e eu, _tomada pelo frenesi da fome da besta que agora possuía_, mordi seu pescoço com os meus recém adquirido dentes vampiricos... Ao beber seu sangue_, senti uma sensação de prazer maior do que tudo que eu jamais avia imaginado_, e quando acabei de beber até a ultima gota de sangue do corpo da garota senti uma sensação se _felicidade inacreditável_...

-Vejo que finalmente saciou sua fome então se me permite tenho uma pergunta. –Ele disse ainda me olhando

-Qual?

-Porque demorou tanto para voltar?

-...Quando eu estava enfrente a luz que poderia me levar ao paraíso fiquei em duvida...E eu não sabia o porque _Até_...

-_Até_?...

-Até que o espírito de minha mãe apareceu na minha frente e eu soube imediatamente qual caminho escolher...

-...Você viu o espírito de sua mãe e soube o que fazer...E decido virar vampira?...Perdoe-me mais eu não consigo ver como essas duas coisas se unem...-ele disse com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada.

-... _É simples_...Quando _eu vi o espírito de minha mãe percebi que não era aquilo que eu queria_..._Eu não queria morrer para nunca mais voltar_..._Eu queria viver_...Mesmo _que para isso tivesse que me torna um mostro_...

Após eu dizer isso ele deu uma gargalhada e falou.

-Hahahahuhu!... Perdoe meu riso é que foi _exatamente por esse motivo que eu me tornei um vampiro_..._Nos dois Temos muito em comum_...

Depois de dizer isso ele foi até o armário e pegou uma garrafa e dois copos de cristal, enquanto me servia falou...

-Quando eu virei um vampiro, Meerlinda e eu brindamos com esses copos e essa garrafa de sangue de um senhor feudal que reinava no lugar em que hoje é essa bela cidade de Paris... Mais tarde ela impediu que o sangue envelhecesse com o _ritual Taumatúrgico_ conhecido como: _Foco Principal da Infusão de Viate_ e deu-me a garrafa e os copos para que eu bebesse de novo quando tive-se uma cria...

-_ Ritual Taumatúrgico_?

-Depois te explico...Bom, sem mais delongas, um brinde a uma nova fase de sua existência e ao começo de uma coisa muito maior!

Brindamos e bebemos o sangue dos copos. E então ele disse.

-_Seja Bem vinda ao Mundo das Trevas_...

_Escrito por Edu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do Eu sou Edu o escritor dessa Fic que vocês acabaram de ler. Eu estou aqui para responder os reviews (Nota: Pó! Só 3! Se não tiver no mínimo 7 eu não posto o próximo cap!Nota 2: Cara eu só mal ) hehe...he)**

**sl43r-s4k0r4:**

**Uau uma pessoa me colocou entre os autores favoritos! Muito obrigado pelo seu apoio acredite ele é muito importante para mim (afinal ninguém mais me colocou entre os autores favoritos TT). Respondendo a sua pergunta: a segunda ''rapariga(?)'' era a Tomoyo.**

**littledark:**

**Ops...** '...** Hehehe foi mal, eu vou corrigir isso, obrigado por me informar (primeira Fic sabe como é...). Quanto aos doces... Bem... Isso eu explico mais tarde... **

**REVIEWS!PLX!**


	4. Explicação Sobre o Mundo das Trevas

**Saudações leitores do Sou eu o Edu mais uma vez postando um capitulo da Fic...Bem...Quase... Devo-lhes uma explicação: o texto abaixo não é mais um capitulo e sim uma explicação do mundo das trevas de vampiro (que estou postando porque muita gente não entendeu alguns pontos e porque ia ser difícil ter que explicar ao longo da historia o ultimo capitulo demorou exatamente por causa disso)**

**Volto a dizer que Vampiro a mascara pertence a White Wolf e não a mim, e Sakura Card Captor também não me pertence.**

**Ps: se quiser saber mas sobre Vampiro a Mascara procure em lojas especializadas.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"O senhor, porém, lhe disse: "Portanto, quem matar a Caim, sete vezes sobre ele cairá a vingança." E pôs o Senhor um sinal em Caim, para que não o ferisse quem quer que o encontrasse." _

- Bíblia, Gênesis 4:15

**As Tradições**

**1a A Máscara: **Não revelarás tua verdadeira natureza àqueles que não sejam do Sangue. Fazer isso, é renunciara aos teus direitos de Sangue.

**2**a **O Domínio: **Teu domínio é tua inteira responsabilidade. Todos os outros devem-te respeito enquanto nele estiver. Ninguém poderá desafiar tua palavra enquanto estiver em teu domínio.

**3**a **A Progênie: **Apenas com a permissão de teu ancião gerarás outro de tua raça. Se criares outro sem a permissão de teu ancião, tu e tua progênie serão sacrificados.

**4a** **A Responsabilidade: **Aqueles que criares serão tuas próprias crianças. Ate que tua progênie seja liberada, tu os comandará em todas as coisas. Os pecados de teus filhos recairão sobre ti.

**5a A Hostilidade:** Honrarás o domínio de teu próximo. Quando chegares a uma cidade estrangeira, tu te apresentarás perante aquele que a governa. Sem a palavra de aceitação, tu não és nada.

**6a A Destruição: **Tu estás proibido de destruir outro de tua espécie. O direito de destruição pertence apenas ao teu ancião. Apenas os mais antigos dentre vós convocarão a Caçada de Sangue.

**A Origem**

**A** origem dos vampiros está diretamente ligada ao mito judaico-cristão de Caim e Abel. Diz-se que Caim, após a morte de Abel, foi amaldiçoado por Deus. A maldição não veio diretamente de Deus (pelo menos não ela toda) mas sim dos anjos que vieram a Caim exigir que ele pedisse perdão a Deus. Orgulhoso, e certo de suas convicções, Caim preferiu sofrer as punições conferidas pelos anjos à prostar-se perante Ele.O resultado disso foram as maldições que toda vampiro carrega: horror ao fogo, à luz, vida eterna e a solidão que vem com ela. Diferente do que podia se esperar, Caim sobreviveu a tudo isso, graças em parte à Lilith, conhecida como a "primeira mulher" (expulsa do paraíso por não se subjugar aos desígnios de Deus). Ela lhe ensinou aquilo que ficou conhecido como Disciplinas vampíricas e lhe deu conforto e amor(discute-se ainda se Lilith na verdade não apenas apresentou Caim aos seus verdadeiros dons mágicos, ou seja, às esferas de magia). Após isso, Caim se rebelou contra Lilith, por não querer mais obedecê-la, e foi viver sozinho.

**C**onta-se que nesse meio tempo ele teria conhecido outros seres mágicos, tais como Licantropos, Fadas, Demônios, etc, até encontrar seu primeiro amor, Zillah. Nesta época ele encontrou também Crone, pessoa que o colocou sob um Laço de Sangue e ensinou-lhe o Abraço. Caim permaneceu sobre tal Laço por um ano e um dia, até atravessar Crone com uma estaca de madeira (ela foi deixada na esperança de que o Sol a dizimasse). Só então aconteceu a criação da cidade de Enoque, lugar onde foram também criados por Caim Irad e Enoque. Deles surgiram os Antediluvianos (13 no total) que numa paródia às famílias mortais criaram os Clãs. E assim a cidade permaneceu, até que os vampiros de terceira geração se revoltassem e começassem à caçar os vampiros de segunda geração, matando-os um a um. Nesta mesma época conta-se que Caim se retira definitivamente da sociedade humana-vampírica a espera do fim dos tempos, conhecido como Gehenna.

**A Primeira Cidade**

**O** que se sabe sobre a Primeira cidade vem de uma pequena seleção de fragmentos encontrados durante o tempo. A Primeira Cidade foi única no que se refere à sua natureza vampírica. Lá, duas gerações de Crianças de Caim (segunda e terceira geração) criaram para si mesmos uma sociedade a qual se adaptou aos costumes, necessidades e poderes vampíricos.

**D**o que não está sobre a terra, sabe-se que os Vampiros da Primeira Cidade eram o ápice da hierarquia, com Caim, claro, sendo o Líder máximo. Embora as três crianças de Caim (Enoque, Zillar e Irad) fossem supostamente os seus inferiores diretos, muitos da Terceira Geração, Netos de Caim, ganharam status especial (notavelmente Saulot, que sempre estava ao lado de Caim, especialmente nos "últimos dias") igual aos membros de Segunda Geração. Abaixo de todos os Vampiros estavam as Crianças de Sete, que eram ditos humanos, a não ser por um indivíduo. Ele era o Servidor, chamado Jabal em alguns mitos. Jabal era em igual com os Netos de Caim já que ele era muito próximo de Caim. Havia muito pouco do sangue original de Jabal em seu corpo, sendo o resto quase o todo o sangue de Caim. **A**queles-que-serviam, chamados depois de carniçais, eram entre os humanos e os Cainitas. De resto, os pastores, fazendeiros eram os últimos na hierarquia.

**M**esmo assim não se deve subestimar os Vampiros daquele tempo. Eles faziam o que seu pai, Caim, dizia-lhes para fazer. Caim realmente se sentia como um tio para essas crianças novas e, ele via como seu dever protegê-los e guiá-los. Algumas lendas falam de Caim como aquele que dava as leis como um tigre, um lobo e um gavião, atacando os inimigos do seu "povo". Elas mostram-no sentado num Trono de Marfim durante um julgamento no centro de uma grande Corte (aparentemente os poderes do Auspícios naquela época eram considerados o suficiente para olhar dentro do coração de um homem e perceber se o que ele fez era certo ou errado.

**C**aim também era apto para ver quando algum dos poderes das suas Crianças haviam sido utilizados sobre um humano. Ele também era apto para cancelar os efeitos de qualquer Disciplina utilizada. Ele era mestre de todas as Disciplinas que o mantinha no poder. Embora ele fosse o Rei de direito e um juiz honesto, seu poderio era o que mantinha suas crias na linha. Caim tinha a habilidade de criar novas Disciplinas apenas com o seu desejo. Sabe-se que ele de alguma forma teve uma forma diferente de Taumaturgia e Caminhos Taumatúrgicos (diferente mesmo). **P**ensa-se que os escravos de Enoch foram nativos capturados da nação de Sete, a tribo que eventualmente dirigiu Noé e aqueles do seu tipo. Isto pode dar sentido à idéia bíblica de que a Terra havia se tornado corrupta por um demônio nos tempos de Nóe, já que Caim certamente guiou suas Crianças naquele tempo. **M**uitos escravos trabalharam nos campos, produzindo para os servos humanos de Caim e suas Crianças. Eles eram na sua maioria fora-da-lei e bárbaros e foram provavelmente submetidos à Dominação. Apenas pelos relatos dos escravos sabe-se que a escravidão existia: todos os desenhos mostram os "capturados" de Enoch em total liberdade.

**É** estranho saber que a Festa do Sangue que o Sabá diz ser um dos fundadores era comum nos tempos de Caim. Durante a Festa, os prisioneiros eram amarrados sobre uma mesa e acabavam sendo servidos aos Cainitas ali presentes. Além disso Caim e suas crianças bebiam da poça de sangue que se formava a partir de alguns prisioneiros que eram colocados de cabeça para baixo e tinham suas veias rompidas. Sabe-se também que muito foi feito sobre o gosto do sangue e como o sangue tornou-se poderoso. Muitos cozinheiros de Enoque aprenderam muito sobre os sabores de ervas, alimentos e bebidas que podiam ser ingeridos pelos escravos de alimentação resultando no sabor certo.

**E**scravos incapazes de trabalhar nos campos eram feitos de escravos de alimentação. Estes escravos eram provavelmente muito adoráveis visualmente (muitos desenhos mostram os mesmos vestidos com jóias) e altamente condicionados a responder ao Beijo.

**E** no que observava a época de plantio como todas as comunidades agrícolas. Há evidências de que havia uma grande celebração na Casa Alta de Caim toda lua nova, e uma grande noite de "ação de graças" após os eclipses. Isto pode ter sido quando os Lobisomens estavam mais propícios à atacar, se é que realmente haviam Lobisomens e não demônios como se sugere.

**C**aim criou um calendário muito avançado. Na metade do Verão de Eva, Caim pintava uma linha vermelha do seu próprio sangue numa parede circular na sua Casa Alta. A linha magicamente movia-se dia a dia, lentamente circulando a casa até a vinda do próximo solstício. Era através disso que Caim dava aos cidadãos da Primeira Cidade um calendário. Muito se aprendeu com a o nascimento humano, tendo sido criado ali o primeiro controle de natalidade. Humanos eram criados com propósitos específicos, tais como força para a alimentação, bom guerreiro ou bom trabalhador. Se você fosse bem sucedido nos seus propósitos, você poderia ser selecionado para aumentar sua Linhagem. Isto podia ser feito numa casa chamada Templo de Lilith o qual era ao mesmo tempo templo e homenagem à Lilith. Dois humanos poderiam ter o ritual sexual ali e nunca mais se ver, especialmente se eles tivessem mestres diferentes.

**V**ampiros com Auspícios eram aparentemente aptos para dizer se uma mulher estava grávida ou não. Ao contrário de muitas culturas daquele tempo, não havia religião em Enoque. Caim proibiu a devoção àquele que habita os Céus, tendo virado sua cara à Ele e permitido, aos seus seguidores, tornar-se livres dos pecados. Na verdade, Caim podia freqüentemente contar sobre como ele foi amaldiçoado à apodrecer no inferno, sobre sua queda e como a "raça vampírica" era um mal verdadeiro.

**Anatomia**

**O**s vampiros que caminham nas noites modernas são, ao mesmo tempo, similares e diferentes daquilo que poderíamos esperar. Eles são seres inteligentes e superficialmente parecidos com os humanos que um dia foram, possuindo inúmeras diferenças físicas e psicológicas.

Na maioria dos casos os vampiros lembram os monstros do mito e do cinema, mas nem toda superstição sobre eles é verdadeira. Um exemplo disto é o mito de que os vampiros são repelidos com alho e água benta, e morrem com uma estaca no coração.

A verdade é que os vampiros são imortais e devem sustentar-se com o sangue dos vivos e são repelidos por cruzes e símbolos sagrados, somente se o portador tiver fé verdadeira (e hoje em dia isso é muito difícil, uma entre dez pessoas a possuem).

**O Abraço**

Os vampiros são criados através de processo chamado "o Abraço". Alguns clãs de vampiros abraçam mais ao acaso que outros, mas o abraço não costuma ser dado inconseqüentemente. Afinal de contas, qualquer novo vampiro é um competidor por alimento e poder, um vampiro costuma ser vigiado por semanas ou ate mesmo anos para ver se seus atos acrescentariam algo de bom para a sociedade vampírica.

O método para realizar o abraço é similar ao da alimentação vampírica normal – o vampiro drena todo sangue da presa escolhida e depois devolve uma ou duas gotas de seu sangue mortal, o bastante para transformar um simples humano em um morto vivo. Este processo pode ser executado ate mesmo em ser humano que já esteja morto, desde que seu corpo esteja quente.

Assim que o sangue é devolvido, o mortal "acorda" e começa a beber por sua própria iniciativa. Embora reanimado, o mortal continua morto; seu coração não bate e ele não respira. No decorrer das semanas seguintes, seu corpo sofrera uma serie de transformações sutis, ele aprende a usar o sangue em seu corpo, e é ensinado sobre os poderes especiais de seu clã. A partir deste ponto, ele é um vampiro.

**A Caçada**

A diferença fundamental entre humanos e vampiros esta na alimentação. Os vampiros não conseguem subsistir com a comida dos mortais. Ao invés disto, só mantém suas vidas eternas através do consumo do sangue –sangue humano e fresco.

Os vampiros conseguem seus sustentos de muitas maneiras. Alguns cultivam "rebanhos" de mortais acessíveis, que apreciam o êxtase do beijo dos vampiros. Alguns rastejam para dentro das casas a noite, alimentando-se de pessoas adormecidas.

Há aquele que caçam em lugares onde os humanos se reúnem –danceterias, bares, teatros e etc. - seduzindo mortais em relações amorosas ilícitas e disfarçando seus ataques com atos de paixão; outros ainda se alimentam da maneira mais antiga – caçando, atacando, incapacitando ou ate mesmo matando mortais que perambulam à noite por lugares afastados, vielas isoladas ou terrenos baldios.

**O Mundo Noturno**

Os vampiros valorizam o poder, por si só e pela segurança que ele oferece – e acham ridiculamente fácil obter artigos, riquezas e influencias mundanas. Um olhar hipnótico e umas poucas palavras o tornam capazes de obterem as riquezas, o poder e os empregados que desejarem. Alguns vampiros poderosos são capazes de implantar sugestões pós – hipnóticas nas mentes dos mortais, fazendo com que eles se esqueçam que eles estiveram em sua presença. Desta maneira eles conseguem adquirir legiões de escravos involuntários, de varias classes sócias, com muita facilidade.

Embora existam exceções, os vampiros tendem a permanecer nas proximidades das cidades que, por sua vez, oferecem inúmeras oportunidades para a caça, acordos e politicagem – alem do mais, o campo o costuma a oferecer perigo. As regiões selvagens são o lar dos lupinos, os lobisomens, que são os eternos inimigos dos vampiros, e que não desejam nada alem de acabar com eles.

**Seitas**

As Seitas são grupos de vampiros que supostamente possuem ideologias em comum. São um artifício moderno, porem importante. As seitas, conhecidas nas noite atuais, vieram à tona apos a Grande Revolta Anarquista, uma grande rebelião que ocorreu durante o século XV na Europa. Muitos anciões aceitaram se filiar às seitas com má-vontade, zombado delas como uma _"tolice, pois o Sangue é tudo o que importa". _Eles alegam que, nas noites anteriores à Grande Revolta Anarquista e à Inquisição, não existiam seitas.Outros vampiros argumentam que isso ainda é uma verdade - um vampiro em uma grande cidade pode passar décadas sem encontrar outro Membro, então para que serve uma seita?

De qualquer forma, a maioria dos vampiros pertencem a uma seita ou outra; embora outros afirmem que são independentes ou que são afiliados a seu clã, e não a uma seita. A famosa seita da Camarilla é a maior e mais influente, embora seus rivais, os Sabás tenham recentemente feitos incursões importantes e ainda sejam uma oposição constante. Os furtivos Inconnu, embora não se considerem como uma seita, parecem ser organizados e permanecem longe das demais seitas. Do outro lado da moeda, os anarquistas se esforçam para fingir ser uma seita, apesar de serem os primeiros a aceitar a ajuda da Camarilla quando o Sabá desponta nos limites da cidade. Por isso, a Camarilla os considera sob jurisdição.

**A Camarilla**

A Camarilla é a maior seita de vampiros, e seu interesse é defender a Máscara, e desse modo, manter um lugar para os Membro nas noites modernas. A Camarilla é uma sociedade aberta; ela considera todos os vampiros como seus membros (queiram eles ou nao), e qualquer vampiro pode requerer sua filiação, independente da linhagem.

De acordo com a freqüência contraditória Historia da Família , a Camarilla foi criada no final da Revolta Anarquista do século XV. Os Membros do clã Ventrue clamam aos quatros ventos que foram instrumentos essenciais para a formação da seita, à qual muitos vampiros devem suas não-vidas. Com o reforço da Máscara, os Membros tiveram meios de despistar a Inquisição, uma parte da Igreja empenhada em destruir criaturas sobrenaturais.

Embora a Camarilla seja uma grande seita, apenas um pouco mais da metade dos trezes clãs participam ativamente de seus interesses. A seita reúne os representantes de cada um dos clãs para que decidam questões relevantes. Existem ainda os conclaves periódicos, abertos a todo e qualquer Membro da seita, usados para discutir assuntos importantes. Apenas os justiçares, oficiais eleitos pelo Circulo Interno para cuidar dos assuntos referentes às Tradições podem convocar os conclaves. Os justiçares são sempre muito velhos e muito temidos. Os vampiros conhecidos como arcontes auxiliam os justiçares e seus encontros são geralmente eventos solenes.

Oficialmente, a Camarilla não reconhece a existência dos Antediluvianos de Caim. Argumenta-se que esses vampiros, se é que de fato existiram, sofreram há muito tempo a Morte Final e aqueles que fazem alusão a eles são publicamente ridicularizados.

**Sabá**

Os rumores contam que eles se originaram de um culto medieval à morte. O Sabá é muito temido pelos Membros que não pertencem a suas fileiras. A seita é monstruosa e violenta e não se prende mais à filosofia e moralidade humanas. Ao contrario da Camarilla, eles se deleitam em suas não-vidas. Algumas vezes chamado de a _Mão Negra_, o Sabá procura ativamente violar as Tradições, destruir a Camarilla e subjugar a raça humana.

O Sabá recruta seus membro onde quer que seja, espalhando-se como erva daninha e pondo abaixo as instituições estabelecidas ao seu redor. Diferente da Camarilla, O Sabá reconhece a existência dos Antediluvianos, embora se oponham a fanaticamente a eles. O Sabá vê a Camarilla como meros peões dos Anciões, e combate seus membro tanto política quanto fisicamente. A maioria dos Sabás expressam com mau humor o desprezo que sentem pela Camarilla, que julgam como miseráveis covardes, incapazes de aceitar suas naturezas predatórias.

Pouco se sabe sobre os assuntos internos do Sabá. Alguns Membros da Camarilla ate mesmo duvidam de sua existência, acreditando ser um boato dos anciões para que as crianças problemáticas andem na linha. As historias violentas sobre a seita se propagam como o fogo, incluindo alegações que seus membros estariam envolvidos em constantes casos de diablerie, venerando demônios, caçando e se alimentando de outros vampiros, e que possuiriam a habilidade de quebrar os laços de sangue. O único boato consistente atribuído aos Sabás, é que eles nutrem uma paixão pelo fogo - a seita possui a temível reputação de deixar ondas de fogo como rastro.

**O Inconnu**

O Inconnu não é uma seita. Eles são vampiros que se afastaram dos outros de sua espécie, pois não desejavam mais ser marionetes de seus anciões. Cansados das incessantes manobras dos vampiros mais jovens, os Inconnu parecem ter abandonado completamente a Jyhad. E é justamente isso que diferencia um Inconnu dos vampiros de outras seitas - eles se distanciaram de todos os outros e de suas desprezíveis maquinações.

O rumores falam (já que ninguém nunca os procurou diretamente) que os Inconnu possuem grande poder e idade. Muitos deles passam bastante tempo em torpor ou dormindo, a melhor maneira de se evitar a Jyhad. Alguns Membros comparam os Inconnu com os Antediluvianos, por não mais permanecem a este mundo. Outros Membros acreditam que todos os Inconnu perseguem ou alcançara a Golconda, um mítico estado de transcendência vampirica.

Os Membro que negociam com os Inconnu, normalmente deixam o encontro com uma profunda sensação de mistério e medo. Embora os Inconnu sejam informais e mal organizados, eles se comunicam muito bem entre si. Também sabem quando evitar um Membro, quando se esconder e quando usar seu considerável poder para mandar um vampiro embora. Seus objetivos, se é que eles tem algum, são desconhecidos.

**Clãs**

Se dermos credito ao mito dos Antediluvianos, então Caim gerou sus crias, que por sua vez também geraram suas próprias crias. Essa crianças, chamadas de a Terceira Geração, foram os progenitores dos modernas clas, e todos os vampiros que descendem deles compartilham traços e características. Certamente isso é verdade em algum "grau", já que cada clã possui um grupo de poderes vampíricos que seus membros aprendem mais rápido que outros, e cada clã também possui fraquezas ou defeitos distintos, através dos quais os Membros podem ser identificados.

A linhagem é importante para os Membros. Embora sejam solitários e geralmente evitem a presença e a companhia de seus pares, os Amaldiçoados dão muita importância a sua herança. A honra de um vampiro se deve à arvore genealógica do clã tanto quanto à sua geração, e mesmo o mais estúpido dos Membros recebe um mínimo de respeito se sua herança assim exigir.

Existem 13 clãs conhecidos que supostamente foram gerados por cada um dos Antediluvianos, mas circulam boatos entre o mundo dos vampiros que falam sobre "clãs inferiores"ou linhagens que se ramificaram de suas genealogias originais em algum momento das noites da Historia. Poucos vampiros encontraram alguma vez um Membro que alegasse ter nascido dessas misteriosas linhagens e alguns deles demonstraram não passar de vampiros Caitiff com mania de grandeza. O que é largamente aceito, no entanto, é que dos 13 "grandes"cãs, 7 se dizem membros da Camarila, 2 pertencem ao Sabá e os 4 restantes abstem-se inteiramente de pertencerem a seitas.

**Os Clãs da Camarilla**

A Camarilla alega que todos os vampiros estão sobe sua jurisdição, queira eles ou não. Sendo mais realista, a Camarilla compreende 7 clãs,embora qualquer vampiro possa ser reconhecido como integrante da seita, se assim declararem.

**Brujah**

**S**egundo a historia que contam, os brujah eram reis filósofos da antiga Mesopotâmia, Pérsia e Babilônia. Controlavam um império que se expandiu desde o berço da civilização até o norte da África, e buscavam sabedoria e conhecimento pelo mundo afora. Em sua busca pela liberdade e libertação, no entanto, eles mataram seu criador. Por isso, Caim os expulsou da primeira cidade. Desde então, os brujah tem sofrido um inevitável declínio. agora são encarados como crianças mimadas que não possuem o menor senso de orgulho ou historia. Um dos clãs lideres da Grande Revolta Anarquista, os brujah foram humilhados pelo fundador da Camarilla, e o clã como um todo ainda se ressente dos anciões. Embora estejam oficialmente na Camarilla, os brujah são os esquentadinhos e agitadores da seita, testando as tradições e rebelando-se em nome de qualquer causa que apreciem. Muitos brujah são completos anarquistas, desafiando a autoridade e não servindo a nenhum príncipe.

**Apelido:** Ralé

**Aparência:** A aderência de um Brujah normalmente reflete a sua atitude, um skinhead revoltado deve ser realmente um anarquista ou rebelde, enquanto um pedante de óculos co terno de lã é um reformista liberal.

**Refúgio:** Onde bem entenderem.

**Antecedentes:** Os Brujah preferem aqueles que aderem às mudanças de uma forma ou de outra e normalmente recrutam membros de campi de universidades, grupos políticos ou de minorias oprimidas.

**Disciplinas do Clãs:** Rapidez, Potencia, Presença.

**Fraqueza:** A paixão ardente é tanto a benção quanto a maldição de um Brujah

**Organização:** O clã Brujah é dividido demais e rasgados por conflitos mutuamente destrutivos para possuírem uma verdadeira organização, e por isso o clã nunca se reúne formalmente.

**Gangrel**

Os gangrel são vampiros selvagens que possuem traços e tendências animalescas. Permanecendo raramente em apenas um lugar, os gangrel são viajantes nômades, que só ficam satisfeitos quando estão sozinhos sob o manto negro da noite. Seu criador foi, segundo boatos, um bárbaro; ao contrario dos outros clãs, e por este motivo, os gangrel freqüentemente abraçam estranhos. Distantes, indiferentes e selvagens, os gangrel costumam ser indivíduos trágicos; apesar de odiarem as cidades superpopulosas e apertadas, a presença de lobisomens nada amistoso impede que muitos gangrel fiquem livres de seus confinamentos. Os vampiros gangrel parecem ajudar a Camarilla simplesmente porque ela se mete menos na suas não vidas do que o Sabá. Entretanto, alguns membros do clã acham que a liberdade seria melhor do que seus envolvimentos sem importância com a camarilla, e a manutenção do clã como membro da seita é incerta.

**Aparência:** O severo de não vida dos gangrel e a falta de interesse na moda freqüentemente os faz parecer ásperos e selvagens, suas feições animalescas comuns entre os membros do clã podem parecer assustadores.

**Refúgio:** Os gangrel normalmente não tem refúgios permanentes, dormindo onde quer que encontre abrigo contra o sol, apesar de muitos preferirem se abrigar em áreas selvagens ou viajar de um lugar para outro.

**Antecedentes:** Os gangrel abraçam por uma variedade de motivos, como fazem muitos dos membros, mas não passam a maldição facilmente ou com freqüência. Preferindo assim abraçar os solitários aqueles que tem poder de recuperação emocional e física para sobreviverem ao choque da mudança.

**Disciplina**: Animalismo, Fortitude e metamorfose.

**Franquezas**: Os gangrel estão muito perto da besta interior, e a medida que eles sucumbe a ela, Ela deixa feicoes animalescas em seus corpos que podem variar de voz grunhida, um rabo ou até mesmo escamas ou penas.

**Organização:** Os gangrel não possuem nenhuma organização secreta da qual se ouviu falar. Os forasteiros ocasionalmente se encontrão em reuniões chamadas "encontros"; nestas reuniões eles dançam festejam e conta historias de suas viagens.

**Malkavian**

O clã Malkavian tem sofrido por toda a historia, e continua sofrendo, noite apos noite. Todos os membros deste clã são atormentado pela loucura, e todos são escravos de suas demências debilitante. Segundo boatos, o fundador do clã Malkavian teria sido um dos mais importantes antediluvianos, mas que, ao cometer crimes graves, foi amaldiçoado por Caim juntamente com seus defendentes com a insanidade. Por toda historia Cainita, os Malkavianos tem sido alternadamente temido por seu comportamento bizarro e procurados por suas percepções ainda mais bizarras. Alguns membros que tem lidado regularmente com os Malkavianos relatam que ultimamente o clã esta mais morbidamente mais instável do que nunca, espalhando a loucura como uma doença contagiosa. Embora os Malkavianos tenha sido um clã fragmentado e desorganizado, recentes ondas migratórias e inexplicáveis reuniões fazem com que muitos anciões questionem e -temão- o possível futuro do lunático clã.

**Apelido**: Lunáticos.

**Aparência**: O Malkavianos podem aparecer tanto assustadoramente loucos quanto convincentemente normais - ou em alguns casos, de ambas as formas. Assim como assassino seriais, eles podem ser qualquer um - o vagabundo desprezível falando sozinho ou o musico suicida na beira do abismo. esses vampiros são capazes de grande sutilezas e raramente mostram a alguém uma face que não aquela que eles querem que os outros vejam.

**Refugio:** De um modo geral, os lunáticos escolhem qualquer abrigo que desejarem, apesar de acharem muito agradáveis hospitais e asilos pobres.

**Antecedentes:** Os Malkavianos escolhem sus crianças dentre pessoas de vários estios de vida e por vários motivos. Qualquer um pode ser escolhido para levar adiante os propósitos destorcidos de seus senhores, apesar da maioria dos lunáticos preferir abraçar aqueles que já estão próximo da loucura.

**Disciplinas do Clã:** Auspícios, Demência, Ofuscação.

**Fraquezas:** Todo vampiro de sangue malkavian é irremediavelmente insano de uma forma ou de outra. Alguns atribuem isso a maldição do sangue, enquanto os Lunáticos os chamam de bênção especiais, um dom de percepção.

**Organização:** A hierarquia dos Malkavianos, se é que existe, desafia as descrições. A maioria deles esta feliz em deixar que cada um faca o que quer, noite apos noite. Mas de vez em quando, em tempos de muita necessidade, os malkavianos demonstram uma misteriosa habilidade de agir em união, mesmo que aparentemente sem liderança - e em algumas vez sem nenhuma forma de comunicação aparente. Se os Malkavianos fazem parte de qualquer maquinação como um clã, eles são incompreensíveis aos estranhos - que pode ser uma benção.

**Nosferatu **

Os membros do clã Nosferatu sofrem a mais visível das maldições. Lendas dizem que os Nosferatu foram punidos por causa da degeneração de seu fundador e do mau-comportamento de suas crianças. Mas nas noites modernas, o clã é conhecido pelo equilíbrio calma diante da adversidade. Os Nosferatu possuem a reputação de vendedores de informação e colhedores de segredos, uma vez que devido a sua horrendas feições, tiveram que aprimorar a mística habilidade de se esconder, algumas vezes bem diante dos olhos de outras pessoas. Atualmente, o clã alega ter se afastado do fundador e não mais o servir. Alguns membros confidenciam que o clã mantém uma relação terrível com seu criador, o que faz com que ele tente ativamente destruí-los.

**Apelido:** Ratos de esgoto.

**Aparência:** Dois Nosferatu nunca são completamente iguais, mas todos são horrorosos. Mandíbulas cheias de caninos espaçados, pálidos,cheio de tumores, espinha retorcida, dados membranosos, essas são apenas algumas das características que um nosferatu pode ter. E sua existência nos esgotos fazem com que eles cheirem tão bem quanto sua aparência.

**Refugio:** As deformidades forçam a maioria dos nosferatu a buscar refugio longe dos olhos dos mortais, em cemitérios, porões, e depósitos abandonados. Em grandes cidades, ninhadas de nosferatu se abrigam nas galerias dos metros ou nos esgotos.

**Antecedentes:** Os Nosferatu escolhem sua progênie entre os rejeitados da sociedade: desamparados, mentalmente doentes e os desesperadamente anti-sociais

**Disciplinas do clã:** Animalismo, Ofuscação, Potencia.

**Fraquezas:** Como mencionado antes, os nosferatu são repugnantes. E na maioria das ações sociais baseada na primeira impressão, exceto intimidação e outras, os nosferatu falham automaticamente.

**Toreador**

Pródigos entre os membros, o clã Toreador entrega-se aos excessos e á degeneração, enquanto alegam manter o patronato sobre as artes. De certa forma, isso é realmente verdade, pois o clã possui entre os seus membros muitos artistas, músicos, escritores, poetas e outros notáveis criadores. Por outro lado o clã possui outros tantos "poseurs", que se julgam grande artistas, mas que não possui a capacidade para criar algo. Segunda a lenda, a ajuda às artes iniciou-se apos o fundador ter abraçado um casal de gêmeos. Este seguiram suas não de beleza e indolência enquanto seu senhor, Arikel (se a historia for verdadeira), afeiçoou-se a eles, protegendo da destruição, da fome e do parricídio que se alastrava na primeira cidade. Mas tarde, circulam boatos de que a mulher tornou-se depravada e matou seu irmão gêmeo e seu Senhor. Os Toreador negam essa história veementemente, e quem se atreve a mencionar o fato, sofre a fúria do clã.

**Apelido:** Degenerados

**Aparência:** Os Toreador abraçam pela paixão tanto quanto por qualquer outra razão; por esse motivo muitos Toreador são criaturas de beleza extrema. Eles são ligados a tendência da moda humana. Se alguma coisa vira moda, as chances são de que pelos menos um Toreador ira adota-la.

**Refúgio:** Os Toreador se asseguram de que seus refúgios sejam confortáveis, adequados para se socializar e acima de tudo de acordo com seus gostos estéticos.

**Antecedentes:** Os Toreador abrangem todo um espectro de conceitos, desde artistas solitários ate compositores debochados.Alguns Toreador são abraçados por causa de sua aparência ou estilo de vida pessoal, quando um senhor apaixonado simplesmente decide que eles devem ser preservador por toda eternidade.

**Disciplinas do Clã:** Auspicio, Rapidez, Presença.

**Fraquezas:** Eles são sobrenaturalmente ligados à estética e à beleza mas esta sensibilidade pode ser perigosa. Sendo facilmente encantado com sensação maravilhosas como: uma pessoa, pintura, musica, o pôr-do-sol.

**Tremere**

Nenhum clã é tão cheio de mistério quanto este. Os inventores e praticantes das terríveis mágicas do sangue possuem uma rígida estrutura política baseada na conquista do poder, assim como num fanático senso de lealdade, praticamente desconhecido entre os outros membros. Devido a veia de mistério que os cerca, historia perturbadoras tem surgidos obre a natureza de seu vampirismo. Alguns dizem que os Tremere não são de fato vampiros, mais sim feiticeiros mortais que se amaldiçoaram enquanto estudavam o segredo da imortalidade. Um dos mais exaltados boatos,espalhado por um cigano que visitou a capela deles em Viena, é que o fundador dos Tremere esta passando por uma terrível metamorfose; esta se tornando alguma outra coisa. O clã não se manifesta, e olha com desconfiança para quem julga saber de seus segredos.

**Apelido: **feiticeiros.

**Aparência: **Os mágicos Tremere geralmente adotam imagens imponentes ou sinistras. Alguns preferem ternos clássicos; outros preferem aparência mais antiquada, vestindo os ternos com cortes dos anos 40. Muitos deles usam amuletos e talismãs gravados com símbolos cabalísticos ou arcanos.

**Refugio: **Apesar de alguns Tremere manter refúgios (geralmente com uma extensa biblioteca), o clã mantém uma capela em cada cidade onde contem uma grande concentração de Tremere, as capelas são abertas a todas as linhagens de Tremere e é absolutamente proibida a todas as demais. Os Tremere são conhecido por seus bem guardados refúgios, praticamente todos possuem uma proteção mística.

**Antecedentes: **Muitos Tremere dedicam suas não a buscas ocultas ou de natureza erudita. Contudo, a fascinação pelo desconhecido dificilmente é o suficiente para chamar a atenção de um feiticeiro; os membros do clã procuram por "aprendizes"de natureza agressiva e mente consciente, e pouco se importam com rebeldes da nova era ou rocambolescas teorias de conspiração. O clã Tremere tem uma oculta tradição sextita e a maioria dos anciães são homens.

**Disciplinas do clã: **Auspícios, Dominação, Taumaturga.

**Fraquezas: **Pela lei do clã, ao ser criado, todo neófito Tremere precisa tomar do sangue dos sete anciões do clã. Por isso todos os Tremeres agem com lealdade ao clã. Alem disso este acordo garante que os Tremere dificilmente consigam resistir a vontade de seu clã.

**História do Clã**

**Introdução**

Ao contrário da história da maioria dos clans de vampiros, a história dos Tremere é bem conhecida, documentada e faz parte até da memória de certas testemunhas mortos - vivos. Enquanto as raízes históricas da maioria dos clans está perdidas nas névoas do tempo e resultam de rumores e especulares, os primeiros vampiros do clan Tremere não foram abraçados antes da Idade Média.

**A Ordem de Hermes **

Tremere foi um magus poderoso, ancião da Casa Tremere e um dos fundadores da antiga Ordem de Hermes - uma vasta liga de magi que outrora se espalhava por toda a Europa. A Casa Tremere era apenas uma de uma dúfazia ou mais de Casas da Ordem, mas também era reconhecida como uma das Casas mais poderosas e traiçoeiras. Ela era freqüentemente acusada de espionagem e sabotagem nas tentativas de atingir seus objetivos. É interessante notar que apesar de Tremere estar entre um dos mais ardentes defensores da formação da Ordem de Hermes para pôr fim as rivalidades, as vezes nefastas, entre as Casas, foi o mesmo Tremere quem, em 848 d.C, foi impedido por pouco de tomar o poder da Ordem inteira por meio de força e de trapaças. Após a virada o milênio (1000d.C.), a Ordem identificou uma perturbação na matéria-prima da mágica - chamada de vis e detectou tremores no próprio tecido da realidade. Espionagem místicas e presságios previram uma disturpação maciça da magia como a Ordem a conhecia; aproxima-se alguma distorções do próprio eixo da magia. Alguns especulavam que essa mudança estava ligada as forças de Domínio e Razão, forças da ciêancia e religiões teológicas que dominam a crença do homem no sobrenatural. Esta mudança, combinada com a perda de vis nas terras natais da Ordem, ameaçava o poder e a imortalidade dos magi, a maioria dos quais tinham vidas altamente prolongados por poçes mágicas e encantamentos. Sem isso, os Magi , Herméticos estavam condenados a mortalidade.

**O Experimento Fatídico **

A capela principal da Casa Tremere , Ceoris, localizava-se nas montanhas da Transilvânia, na Europa Oriental; uma terra naquela época ainda assombrada a noite por demênios, lobisomens e mortos-vivos. De acordo com a lenda Tremere, foi o majestoso Goratrix; um dos seguidores mais leais de Tremere, quem, como parte de sua busca pela imortalidade, primeiro iniciou os estudos dos Amaldiçoados. As experiências anteriores, com ervas raras, antigas orações, partes de animais, virgens e bebês, haviam tido pouco proveito. Descobrindo o esconderijo de um ancião Tzimisce, Goratrix capturou o vampiro, prendendo-o com correntes e encantamentos, e usou tortura e magia de fogo para forçar o monstro a contar-lhe tudo o que sabia da vida vampírica. Prometendo libertar o Tzimisce, Goratrix forçou-o a abraçar dois de seus aprendizes, antes de quebrar sua palavra e matar o monstro. Os dois ex-aprendizes agora transformados em vampiros, foram levados à capela de Goratrix onde as experiências sé9rias começaram. Um ou dois anos depois, em 1022,Goratrix anunciou a seu mestre, Tremere, que descobrira o segredo da imortalidade dos vampiros, e mais, que encontrara uma forma de induzi-los entre os seguidores mais fiéis, Tremere correu para a capela de Goratrix, na montanha. Os preparativos para o ritual começaram quase que imediatamente e, em questão de horas, o sofrimento que Goratrix, o Experimentador, infligiu aos seus vampiros aprendizes cativos , chegou ao fim. O sangue drenado do par assassinado foi preparado de maneira prescrita e, após um grande ritual, o vitae foi ingerido por Tremere e seus sete seguidores mais fiéis. A poção atingiu-os como marretas, queimando suas gargantas com fogo. Quando retomaram a consciêancia estavam mudados. Apesar de, como Goratrix prometera, terem conseguido a imortalidade, isso havia custado suas almas eles haviam se tornado vampiros completos. A maioria ficou chocada pela mudança; alguns, como Etrius, ficaram horrorizados com o que haviam se tornado, mas Tremere permaneceu calmo e filosófico. Mais tarde correram rumores entre alguns dos seguidores, de que seu mestre sabia desde o começo qual seria o resultado da experiência, e que ele e Goratrix conspiraram para converter o circulo de magi em um ninho de vampiros mortos-vivos. Após se recuperarem e aprenderem tudo o que precisavam saber, os magi transformados em vampiros retornaram para suas capelas jurando manter sua novas identidades em segredo. Mas logo começaram a se espalhar boatos entre as capelas Tremere e o resto da Ordem. O papel da Casa Tremere na Guerra dos Cismas uma década antes, que causara a morte de dúfazias de magi e centenas de mundanos, foi reavaliado. Alguns dizem que a casa drúidicas Díedne havia sido destruída para que os Tremere pusessem as mãos em alguma coisa que os havia ajudado a fazer a mudança.

**A Ascenção da Casa Tremere**

Gradualmente, Tremere e seus sete seguidores espalharam a maldição do vampirismo por toda a Casa, mas logo começaram a se desenvolverem disputas Internas; Goratrix estava em um extremo, exigindo a infecção do total da Casa o mais rápido possível; a outra posição era representada por Etrius, que se preocupava com as implicações morais e éticas de forçar o vampirismo em vítimas inocentes. A discussão logo se transformou em rivalidade aberta. Principalmente Etrius sofreu uma série de ataques psíquicos lançados sobre ele pelo abertamente malévolo Goratrix. A estabilidade de todo o clan logo estava ameaçada, e Tremere foi forçado a chamar seus sete seguidores a sua capela para por um fim em suas briga. Há muito correm boatos de que Tremere forçou Laço de Sangue com os sete nessa ocasião, boatos insistentes negado pelo clan até hoje. O Laço de Sangue é expressamente proibido pelo Código Tremere. Apesar dessa reunião ter posto fim aos conflitos abertos, rumores sobre as atividades da casa continuaram a se espalhar pelo resto da Ordem. Os dissimulados Tremere foram acusados de muitas coisas , entre elas, Diabolismo. Tremere negou a acusação. Continuando a espalhar paulatinamente a maldição do vampirismo entre os integrantes de seu circulo, os Tremere fizeram grandes esforços para esconder a verdadeira natureza de suas atividades de suas colegas magi. Mas havia outros, fora da Ordem de Hermes que também estavam preocupados com as atividades dos Tremere. O clan vampiro Tzimisce, há muito regentes de fato dessa parte da Europa Oriental, estavam de prontidão em relação aos magi Tremere já1 há algum tempo. Agora que esses feiticeiros haviam abraçado o vampirismo, os Tzimisce temiam que os Tremere, sem tronassem mais poderosas do que eles. Aliando-se com os vampiros Nosferatu e Gangrel locais, os mortos-vivos unificados começaram a organizar ataques às capelas Tremere mais isoladas. Os magi provaram-se difíceis de capturar ou matar e uns poucos deles vampiros ou não - conseguiram escapar. Os guardas e servos humanos, porém, provaram ser presas fáceis. As capelas atacadas eram quase sempre abandonadas; os Tremere perceberam que eram incapazes de se defender apropriadamente. O clan estava sendo paulatinamente reduzido, e capela após capela caída ante os ataques incansá1veis liderados pelos Tzimisce. A capela de Goratrix, bem defendida e escondida no alto das montanhas, resistiu por mais tempo. Sozinho e sitiado, o infatigável Goratrix trabalhou febrilmente em seu laboratório de alquimia; fazendo experiências e mais experiências com vampiros Tzimisce e Nosferatu capturados. O longo cerco foi finalmente liberado quando Goratrix soltou as "Gárgulas", monstros semi-inteligentes criados pelo magus a partir dos vampiros cativos, insuflados com ódio pelos vampiros dos quais nasceram, as perversas Gárgulas provaram ser ótimas guardas e sentinelas, protegendo as capelas Tremere de ataques futuros dos mortos-vivos.

**Diablerie**

Com seu domínio mais uma vez estabilizado, Tremere voltou sua atenção ao estudo dos vampiros e de sua história, aprendendo muito sobre o sangue e a herança negra que ele carrega. Ficou surpreso como poderosos os anciões eram, em comparados com os outros vampiros; depois aprendeu como o sangue vampírico enfraquece de geração para geração. Ele descobriu pistas perdidas sobre vampiros poderosos escondidos em locais secretos em todo o mundo. Seres tão antigos que eram chamados de Antediluvianos. Destruir tal criatura e beber seu sangue lhe transferiria toda a sua força e poder e, pensou o magus, poria seu clan de vampiros em pé de igualdade com os outros. Tremere resolveu transformar ele próprio num Antediluviano. Usando rituais e encantamentos, Tremere e seus seguidores mais próximos localizaram o santuário de diversos Antediluvianos adormecidos. Em 1133, Tremere finalmente escolheu Saulot, fundador do misterioso clan Salubri, como sua vítima. Fracamente guardado; Saulot parecia o mais fácil de dominar e destruir. Tremere, mais uma vez acompanhado de seus sete principais seguidores, encontrou a tumba do ancião escondida na face de uma montanha. Entretanto, encontraram pouca resistência e descobriram o fundador Salubri adormecido dentro de um grande Sarcófago de pedra. Com a pesada tampa de pedra posta de lado, Tremere hesitou apenas um segundo antes de cravar os dentes na garganta do ancião em torpor. O Antediluviano ofereceu, pouca resistência, logo sucumbindo morrendo com uma expressão surpreendentemente pacífica no rosto. Apenas quando Tremere levantou-se novamente, descobriu; para seu horror, que um terceiro olho estava aberto na testa de Saulot e que agora olhava pacificamente para ele. Ninguém jamais falou sobre o que viu ali. Eles fecharam rapidamente o sarcófago e fugiram da montanha mas o significado do aparecimento daquele terceiro olho na testa de Saulot, e a veracidade desse evento; há muito tem sido Motivo de discussões. Pouca depois do acontecido, o próprio Tremere começou a mostrar uma tendência a cair em torpor, passando por períodos de sono profundo que as vezes duravam semanas ou meses. Durante esses períodos, ele deixava a responsabilidade da administração do clan nas mãos de seus sete fiéis seguidores. Tremere encarregou-se de guiar e moldar o clan numa organização poderosa e coesa e estruturou sua visão como as linhas de uma pirâmide. Os períodos de sono profundo de Tremere aumentaram, às vezes estendendo-se por anos entre perídos de vigília. Entregues a sua própria sorte, o velho rancor renasceu entre os sete, divididos entre velhas linhas de ação. O impetuoso Goratrix continuou a se opor ao sempre cauteloso Etrius. Meerlinda atuava como mediadora entre as duas faccções. De modo a limitar seus próprios conflitos, o grupo dividiu o mundo conhecido entre si. Meerlinda foi escolhida para administrar as Ilhas Britânicas, Goratrix foi mandado á França e os outros foram despachados a diversas partes da Europa. Etrius, o cauteloso, foi escolhido para dirigir as operações dos Tremere na Transilvânia e adjacências. Ele deveria ficar na velha capela nas montanhas; e foi encarregado também da guarda do seu líder adormecido, Tremere. O Conselho, então, decidiu promover encontros formais. Eles eram feitos sempre que os acontecimentos o exigissem, pelo menos uma vez por ano, ou por ordem de Tremere, quando este estava acordado.

**Contra a Hinquisição**

Em 1205, o Papa Inocêncio III instigou a Quarta Cruzada, um movimento incumbido de erradicar os heréticos Cátaros de Languedoc. Animada por seu sucesso, a Igreja iniciou uma série de perseguições que, em úlltima instância, resultaram em Inquisições completas. Muitos dos magi restantes da Ordem de Hermes foram presos e julgados, e suas capelas foram queimadas. Os mágicos foram condenados com o mal, como consortes do demônio, uma reputação devida parcialmente às depravações dos vampiros Tremere. Irritado com essa intruções naquilo que Goratrix considerava seu território, ele infiltrou-se na Igreja, usando Dominação e outras mágicas para traze-la sob seu controle. Pensa-se que foram as ações de Goratrix, e sua falta de tato e sutileza que chamaram a atenção da Igreja e do Estado para diversos vampiros e magi, o que agravou a perseguição da Inquisição. Goratrix escapou por pouco de ser descoberto durante um ataque ao seu circulo nas primeiras horas da manha e, caçado e perseguido pelos Inquisidores, foi forçado a deixar a França na primeira oportunidade. Uma reuni'e3o de emerg'eancia, convocada na Transilv'e2nia para considerar a situa'e7'e3o, decidiu que Goratrix havia Passado dos limites, arriscando a segurança do clan. Ele foi ordenado a renunciar à sua autoridade. Goratrix argumentou longamente e com veemência, berrou e esperneou, mas sem sucesso. Acreditando que os outros Conselheiros planejavam destruí-lo, fugiu da capela, desaparecendo nas florestas das montanhas orientais. Grimgroth, anteriormente o magus-vampiros de Mistridge, foi escolhido para substituir o renegado Goratrix e enviado até França. Porém, a Inquisição continuou a ganhar força, e muitos vampiros de diferentes clans tiveram seus esconderijos descobertos e foram destruídos. Neófitos privados de seus mestres pelas lâminas das espadas de zelotes religiosos declararam guerra à humanidade, alegando que o antigo Código de Caim estava obsoleto. Eles começaram os primeiros movimentos anarquistas. As Guerras Inquisitivas varreram os séculos XIII e XIV. Seus líderes expuseram e executaram mortos-vivos e magi indiscriminadamente, destruindo esconderijos e capelas sempre que eram encontradas. Apesar da confusão, um número considerável de capelas Tremere permaneceram intocadas, levando à especulação de que os Tremere teriam uma possível aliança com os destruidores. Vampiros expulsos de seus lares invadiram os territórios de outros vampiros, forçando-os a lutarem por seus pescoços. Perigosos bandos de anarquistas varriam as ruas e estradas a noite, atacando humanos e vampiros sem discussão, e os quase desconhecidos Assamitas começaram a deixar seus refúgios nas montanhas para satisfazer seu gosto pela diableri. Com o crescimento de loucura, os Tremere, apesar de sua cuidadosa dissimulação e constante aumento de influêancia sobre os assuntos dos Homens, começaram a se preocupar em acalmar a tempestade. Mesmo suas servas Gárgulas começaram a falhar-lhes; as criaturas já exibiam sinais de um teimoso livre-arbítrio.

**As Raízes da Camarilla**

Os Tremere costumam dar-se o crédito pela formação da Camarilla, alegando que eles mandaram mensagens secretas a certos líderes de outros clans de vampiros, sugerindo que a cooperação entre os clans poderia ser a solução para seus problemas. Em 1394 foi convocado um encontro de anciões dos clans. Acredita-se que esse encontro tenha sido arranjado por Meerlinda. Neste encontro, o líder Ventrue, Hardestadt, foi o primeiro a propor ume liga similar à moderna Camarilla, mas não foi tomada nenhuma atitude imediata para a formação da associação. Hardestadt foi assassinado no ano seguinte, após seu castelo ser atacado por anarquistas liderados pelo Brujah Tyler, e a proposta parecia esquecida. Poucos sabiam que entre os vampiros assassinados naquela noite estava um Lorde Tremere que há muito vinha agindo como consultor particular do líder Ventrue. Após a morte de Hatdestadt, a idéia de uma liga de vampiros não deu um passo por mais de 50 anos. Os anciões debatiam cada aspecto de seu valor ou, como os anarquistas dizem, esperavam as ordens de seus mestres. Os vampiros não reagiram até que os anarquistas destruíram o Antediluviano Tzimisce. Mais uma vez, eles tentaram formar uma aliança entre seus clans dispares. Em 1450, o Toreador Rafael de Corazón finalmente fez seu famoso discurso, repetindo vezes sem conta a Quinta Regra do Codigo de Caim, que levou a Camarilla e à Máscara. Apesar de seu papel na formação da Camarilla - ou talvez por causa dele - os Tremere continuaram sendo considerados o clan mais suspeito. Ouvia-se histórias sobre como Tremere havia se aproveitado da antiga e semelhante Ordem de Hermes. Também correram boatos sobre as últimas tentativas do clan de tomar controle da Ordem. Mesmo quando os Tremere lançaram os encantamentos forçando os Assamitas a abandonarem a prática da diablerie; foi dito à boca pequena que eles aproveitaram a oportunidade para assumir o controle mágico sobe os Assamitas. De fato, logo os Tremere pararam de se vangloriar por terem sido responsáveis pela formação da Camarilla, percebendo como seus motivos altruístas estavam sendo distorcidos e difamados. Não obstante, a nova Camarilla provou ser eficaz, unindo os clans em ação comum contra os anarquistas e o Sabat, e permitindo minimizar os piores efeitos da Inquisição. Os Tremere tiraram vantagem da calmaria e começaram a se infiltrar nas instituições da humanidade: política, comércio e a Igreja.

**O Fim da Ordem de Hermes**

Com o passar das décadas e o enfraquecimento do vis as antigas Casas da Ordem de Hermes lentamente desapareceram. Alguns mágicos puseram a culpa pelo declínio da magia no crescimento da razão. E apontaram os Tremere como os culpados. Afinal, eles apoiavam abertamente as Universidades e lutavam contra a superstição, tudo para tudo para reforçar a Máscara. Quanto mais as pessoas acreditavam na ciência, menos valor eles davam as superstições associadas aos vampiros. Os magi sobreviventes, porém, viram um propósito mais sinistro. Conforme a mágica do mundo se esvaía, eles tornavam-se menos poderosos e, em breve, os Tremere seriam os úanicos magi capazes de fazer as velhas mágicas. Mais tarde, a Ordem tornou-se uma as mais poderosas Tradições dos magos, mas tinha apenas uma fração do seu antigo poder. Nesta época, todos os magi Tremere já haviam se tornado vampiros e nenhum se uniuá nova Tradição. Na verdade, diversos magos alegam que os Tremere tinham um complô com uma força conhecida como Tecnocracia. Alguns alegam que as duas forças ainda são aliadas...

**A Mudança para Viena**

Rumores estranhos começaram a rodear a principal capela Tremere na Transilvânia naquela época. O pior deles dizia que certa mudança havia ocorrido á figura adormecida de Tremere. Indiferente a isso, nos anos seguintes Etrius mudou o quartel-general para sua própria capela, que ainda subsidia em Viena, onde ele sentia que podia melhor proteger seu líder adormecido.

**O Mundo Novo**

No início do século XVI, muitos países começaram a explorar o Mundo Novo, e alguns Tremere que certas porçoes dele teriam grande concentração de vis. Meerlinda, através do Dr. John Dee, encorajou a exploração britânica das novas terras. Descendentes de ingleses esse colonos Peregrinos e Puritanos ficaram sob responsabilidade da Conselheira Meerlinda. Xavier de Cincaos, que comandava os Tremere na Espanha, teve menos sucesso, embora a Espanha tenha liderado a corrida pela colonização. Toreadores e Ventrue ja haviam tomado controle no Novo Mundo, e Xavier viu-se enfrentando a oposições a cada passo. Por esse motivo, Os Tremere nunca foram tão poderosos na América do Sul como são na do Norte. Mesmo assim, durante os 100 anos seguinte, a riqueza potencial e o poder dos dois continentes ocidentais evidenciaram-se, tornando necessário um remanejamento das responsabilidades do Conselho Tremere. Criou-se uma nova graduação entre Conselheiro e Alto-Lorde: Pontifex. Os próprios Conselheiros ganharam vastos territórios para coordenar em alguns casos, continentes inteiro. A América do Norte foi dada a Meerlinda. Inicialmente vista por seus pares como uma renegada exilada em uma terra primitiva, desde então ela tem-se demostrado a mais esperta de todos, por ter aceito o cargo. Sua posição de controle no EUA trouxe-lhe grande poder. A Europa foi dividida entre Oriental ou Ocidental, com responsabilidades concebidas a Etrius e Grimgroth, respectivamente. Outros foram enviados a América do Sul, à África do Norte, Oriente Médio e Ásia. Ao mesmo tempo, os Conselheiros mudaram sua reuniões de anual para decenal.

**A Volta de Goratrix**

Mais ou menos em meados do século XVIII, notou-se que diversos jovens Tremere tinham sumido inexplicavelmente. Depois de uma investigação árdua, descobriu-se que Goratrix , escondido nas montanhas da Europa Oriental, havia-se juntado ao Sabat, podendo ser responsável por essas desersões. Ele é o líder de seu próprio círculo, a Casa Goratrix, e seus leais seguidores antitribu atuam agora como Conselheiros e assessores dos líderes do Sabat no Velho e no Novo Mundo. Desde a descoberta da Casa Goratrix, os Conselheiros Tremere, liderados pelo próprio, marcaram as testas dos seguidores de Goratrix com um símbolo visualizavel a qualquer magus Tremere.

**Acontecimentos Recentes**

Uma crise recente forçou a chamada dos sete Conselheiros a Viena para uma seção de emergência. Nenhum pronunciamento oficial foi feito com relação à causa do encontro, apesar de um aumento na atividade ao redor das capelas indicar que algo esteja acontecendo. E, claro, os boatos correm soltos. O pior deles diz que Etris, que guarda o Tremere adormecido, descobriu que o caixão não guarda mais o corpo do feiticeiro vampiro, mas um grande verme branco de aspecto repugnante. Alguns alegam não ser um verme na verdade, mas meramente um estágio de pupa que prenuncia um transformação ainda pior.

**Boatos**

Nenhum outro clan é visto com tanta suspeita como o Tremere. Como resultado, boatos sobre o clan vem a tona constantemente, sempre encontrando alguém disposto a creditar. Os Tremere já foram acusados de tudo, desde a Segunda Guerra Mundial até os piores programas de televisão. Alguns dos boatos mais populares são: - Etrius, da capela de Viena, viu o que repousa no caixão de Tremere. Alguns dizem que é um grande verme. - O Tremere adormecido compartilha sua mente com vários membros do Conselho dos Sete, agindo e percebendo através de seus corpos. - O insano Tremere está magicamente preso nas catacumbas sob a capela em Viena. Alguns dizem ser para seu próprio bem. - O Tremere adormecido adquiriu um terceiro olho em sua testa. - As Gárgulas estão fazendo planos secretos para atacar e varrer os Tremere da Europa. Alguns dizem que o Sabat está por trás delas. - O grande esquema da pirâmide é parte de um segredo chamado de "regra dos sete". Quando cada Lorde reger sete capelas, e cada capela tiver sete magi, o momento dos Tremer emergirem como senhores do mundo tería chegado. Vampiros Tremere enviados a Viena são mortos e devorados pelo próprio Tremere. - As gárgulas escondidas nas montanhas vem se reproduzindo, um grade ninho cheio de ovos repousa escondido numa caverna, esperando o momento de chocar. - O encantamento lançado Sobre os Assamitas permite aos Tremere controlá-los. - O misterioso St. Germain aperfeiçoou uma poção que elimina a necessidade dos vampiros por sangue.

**Hierarquia**

Os tremere adoram usar símbolos. A estrutura interna da Ordem é comparada a uma pirâmide em sua forma mais simples e poderosa, representando a força disponível aos Tremere se eles continuarem unidos. A estrutura Externa é comparada a uma teia: ela alcança todas as direções, tocando tudo. Puxando habilmente uma de suas pontas, pode-se mudar o curso dos eventos, beneficiando assim o clã

**Estrutura Interna - A Grande Pirâmide**

A comparação dos Tremere com uma pirâmide iguala todos os membros a um bloco único que ajuda a apoiar ao mesmo tempo em que é apoiada pelo todo. O respeito pela estrutura é exigido sempre. Apesar de eventualmente recompensar um rebelde ocasional cujas ações e iniciativas provaram ser vantajosas para o clã, o mesmo clã é rápido suficiente em punir aqueles cujo comportamento enfraqueça a estrutura.  
Cada nível da pirâmide contém Sete Círculos de Mistérios. Cada um deve ser dominado antes que o vampiro possa candidatar-se a avançar ao nível seguinte.

**Aprendiz**

Os Aprendizes, as vezes chamados de neófitos, são os blocos mais inferiores da estrutura. Um vampiro recém criado é iniciado no clã sendo forçado a beber o sangue do ancião misturado com um tintura supostamente feita do sangue combinado dos Conselheiros Internos e do próprio Tremere. Os Aprendizes são obrigados a seguir as ordens de seus regentes , o magus que governa a capela na qual eles foram introduzidos. Os aprendizes devem prestar obediência a quaisquer magi de nível superior ao seu , e qualquer infração desta regra é punido severamente.  
O nível de aprendiz, como todos os outros níveis, é dividido em Sete Círculos de Mistérios. O aprendiz deve ser iniciado em cada um desses Sete Círculos antes de ser considerado possível de promoção a regente. Conforme Progridem, os aprendizes ganham influência e liberdade. Os neófitos do Primeiro Circulo devem encontrar-se com seu ancião uma vez por semana quando a capela local faz a convocação. Os aprendizes que tenham alcançado o Sétimo Nível são nominalmente independentes. Os Tremere deste nível que morem em sua capela, freqüentemente gozam de tanta influência e poder quanto o próprio Regente.

**Regente**

Os Regentes governam capelas individuais. São Responsáveis pelas atividades de todos os aprendizes que morem dentro de uma área específica à volta da capela. Esta área é conhecida como Província. Quase toda grande cidade tem pelo menos uma capela, as vezes mais.

**Lorde**

Um Regente que tenha atingido o Sétimo Nível está apto a ser promovido a Lorde, às vezes chamado de Alto Regente. Um Lorde geralmente comanda várias capelas e é responsável pelas ações de todos os Tremere dentro dessa área, chamada Comarca. As Comarcas podem ser definidas geograficamente, como pequenas porções de Grandes países ou até mesmo pequenos continentes. Outras Comarcas podem ser definidas em função de coisas como indústria, comércio ou governo. Estas não estão necessariamente restritas a nenhum território definido

**Pontifex **

Quarenta e nove vampiros Tremere tem o título de Pontifex. Cada um é responsável por vasto território geográfico ou monitora e manipula certossegmentos do governo, indústrias ou outra esfera de influência. Suas áreas de responsabilidade são chamadas de Ordens. Há sete Pontifex na América do Norte, Cinco são responsáveis por grandes territórios geográficos e, dos dois restantes, um é responsável por assuntos políticos enquanto o outro lida com negócios e comércio.  
Os Pontífices são requisitados a viajar a capela de seu conselheiro uma vez a cada sete anos para prestar obediência formal e discutir possíveis planos futuros.

**Conselheiro **

O Conselho Interno Dos Sete é composto por alguns dos mais antigos seguidores de Tremere. Entre eles estão alguns dos primeiros magi a tornarem-se vampiros. Cada Conselheiro é responsável por vasta área geográfica, freqüentemente um continente inteiro incluindo todo o comércio e política a região. Supõe-se que eles estejam em constante contato telepático um com o outro, mas a verdade é desconhecida.  
Os Conselho interno reúne-se formalmente uma vez a cada Dez anos. A localização é sempre a antiga capela Tremere de Etrius em Viena, na Áustria.

**Avanço **

A Promoção entre os Sete Mistérios de Cada nível é mais um prestígio interno de 'lã do que de proficiência mágica. Esforços para trazer vantagens ao clã são altamente valorizados, a alcançar níveis mais altos exige façanhas espetaculares. A iniciação em um Circulo de Mistérios superior requer um tribunal composto dos superiores imediatos do candidato e pelo menos dois outros magi de nível superior. As qualificações do candidato são discutidas , e uma entrevista é por vezes conduzida. Um candidato que ganhe a aprovação passa por um rito formal de iniciação e recebe um medalhão identificando seu nível. O medalhão é usado em ocasiões formais ou sempre que o magus quiser , e os nomes daqueles que o promoveram são encrostados por meio mágicos no medalhão.  
O Avanço pelos Sete Círculos de cada nível pode ser das às vezes rapidamente, dependendo da habilidade e astúcia do indivíduo, mas a promoção e um nível superior pode levar mais tempo. Apesar de um aprendiz do Sétimo Círculo ser tecnicamente qualificado para promoção, pode levar anos para que apresente uma oportunidade para liderar um capela. Um regente em potencial pode receber permissão para estabelecer uma nova capela , mas é mais provável que ele te tenha que esperar pela morte de um dos regentes ou pela promoção de um Lorde. Em uma hierarquia povoado por imortais, tais oportunidades não são nada freqüentes, e os candidatos são sempre rivais ferrenhos por essa posição. A corrida pela posição é mais importante que tudo, e o conhecimento completo da política interna do clã é essencial. A exposição de transgressões passadas é o meio preferido usado por candidatos para desqualificar um ao outro. Traições deste tipo são permitidas, mas essa tática nunca deve por o clã em perigo. Aqueles que são apanhados forjando inverdades , ou qualquer coisa que ponha em risco a unidade do clã , são punidos com severidade.  
A competição entre Lordes e Ponticices é ainda mais encarniçada. Apesar de nunca provado, há um boato comum entre os aprendizes que os anciões entregam-se a uma forma de duelo entre os feiticeiros chamado de "certame". Sendo ou não verdade, um Regente que tenha perdido sua posição de chefe de uma capela costuma ser autorizado a voltar ao status de não-regente. Aqueles que perdem posições mais altas , porém, raramente são vistos de novo, dando origem a expressão, "chamado a Viena", usado quando se comenta sobre magi graduados que desaparecem de forma súbita e misteriosa.

**Estrutura Externa - A Grande Teia **

Mais do que qualquer outro clã, o Tremere entranharam-se no mundo do retalho. Através de uma rede cuidadosamente estruturada de capelas ao redor do globo, os Tremere exercem controle sobre as esferas de comércio, negócios, política e religião, usando-as para satisfazer os objetivos da Camarilla e , é claro as necessidades dos próprios Tremere.

**Taumaturgia**

Poucos Membros são capazes de praticar a disciplina rigorosa da Taumaturgia. Esta é a prática da magia do sangue, sendo dominada principalmente pelo clã Tremere, que, tendo-a criado, guarda seus segredos com grande ciúme. Esta magia descende diretamente das teorias e práticas da Ordem de Hermes, uma ordem medieval de magos. Embora poucos humanos possuam qualquer conhecimento da magia do sangue, esta arte foi desenvolvida durante séculos pelo clã Tremere para aproveitar os potenciais vampíricos. A Taumaturgia Tremere é odiada e temida por muitos magos mortais. A Taumaturgia também possibilita o praticante a fazer rituais, assim como diferentes linhas: A Sedução das Chamas, O Movimento da Mente e o Controle do Clima. Voltaremos a elas depois de abordarmos as características da magia do sangue.

A Taumaturgia difere das outras Disciplinas numa grane variedade de formas, mais notadamente pelo fato de que nenhuma das Trilhas tem mais de cinco poderes associados com elas. Em vez disso, os praticantes da Taumaturgia podem desenvolver novas Trilhas e aprender rituais de níveis mais elevados à medida que obtiverem Níveis entre Seis e Dez. Atenção: as trilhas alcançam apenas o nível cinco de poder, o que é considerado seu limite máximo, embora apenas os Tremere mais experientes possam ter certeza disso

**Ventrue **

Lideres oficiais da Camarilla, os Ventrue dizem ter criado e mantido a organização da seita desde o seu inicio. Eles suspeitam que o fundador do clã tenha sido morto por um Brujah, o que representaria um grande golpe no orgulho dos membros do clã. Seja como for, é quase certeza que o fundador do clã já não exista mais, por isso seus membros gozam de uma não independência dos Antediluvianos. Todavia, os Ventrue se envolvem no Jyhad, na qual exercitam sua formidável influencia sobre os desígnios do rebanho. Muitos ficam curiosos a respeito dos trabalhos internos desse bem organizado clã, enquanto rumores sombrios de mistério e anciões adormecidos escapam da fachada austera dos Ventrue.

**Apelido:** Sangue Azul.

**Aparência:** Os Ventrue cultivam aparências clássicas e tradicionais. Ao seu modo, os Ventrue fazem uso freqüente do estilo dos seus dias ativos; uma pessoa consegue adivinhar a idade de um Ventrue determinando o período da historia ao qual sua roupas pertencem.Sendo eles elegantes e requintados, mas raramente adotam fortes tendências masculinas pós-mordena.

**Refúgio:** Apenas os melhores. Os Ventrue comumente se abrigam em mansões ou propriedades valiosas. Os vampiros Ventrue são freqüentemente de famílias ricas e seus refúgios podem ser ate casas ancestrais.

**Antecedentes:** Os Ventrue são tradicionalmente procedentes de profissionais ou de famílias de alto nível social, apesar de nas noites modernas o clã poder recrutar qualquer pessoa notável. Idade, sabedoria e experiência são indícios relevantes ao Abraço Ventrue e os de Sangue Azul nunca abraçam por capricho.

**Disciplina doClã:** Dominação,Fortitude, Presença.

**Fraqueza:** Os gostos dos Ventrue é exigente ao ponto da exclusividade, e cada Sangue Azul só pode se alimentar de um tipo de sangue mortal. Os Ventrue podem se alimentar normalmente do sangue de outros vampiros.

**Os clãs do Sabá**

Como na Camarilla, o Sabá recebe qualquer um que queira fazer parte - desde que o vampiro em questão colabore com a filosofia desumana da seita. De fato, quase todos os clãs da Camarilla possuem um "antitribu"ou anti-cla análogo ao Sabá. Esses rebeldes rejeitam o principio dominante do clã em favor de um modo monstruoso de pensar. O Sabá possui dos clãs principais que alegam ter destruído seus fundadores Antidiluvianos, e que clamam perseguir a aniquilação dos demais Antidiluvianos.

**Lasombra**

Os Lasombras são os mestre da escuridão e das sombras, possuindo um talento para a liderança tão aguçado quanto os do Ventrue. De fato, muitos membros vêem os Lasombra e os Ventrue como reflexos distorcidos um do outro. Houve um tempo em que os Lasombras foram nobres, mas o caos de historiados membros e a formação do Saba fizeram muitos deles deixarem para trás suas origens. Agora, os Lasombra se entregaram totalmente a maldição de serem vampiros. O Saba afetou os Lasombra tão profundamente quanto o clã afetou o Saba, e sem a administração desses aristocratas decaídos, o Saba iria se desintegrar.

**Apelido: **Guardiões.

**Aparência: **Muitos Lasombras de gerações antigas são descendentes de espanhóis e italianos alguns ainda mostram heranças dos mouras ou berberes. Mas os neófitos e ancillae, carregam traços culturais e étnicos variados. A maioria dos lasombras são atraentes e não existe nenhum Lasombra proletário de mãos calejadas.

**Refugio:** Muitos jovens Lasombra desprezam o refugio privado, dormindo junto do bando e mantendo lares velhos hábitos dificilmente morrem entre os guardiões; certos anciões mantém mansões antigas e lares pomposos.

**Antecedentes: **Os Lasombras normalmente são profissionais de inclinação política ou instruídos. Os Lasombra tendem a ser, agressivos tanto física quanto socialmente. Os Lasombras são hábeis em discursos e na arte da manipulação. hábitos rudes são vistos com desgosto, pois os Lasombras são seres refinados

**Fraquezas: **Os vampiros Lasombra não tem reflexo. Eles não aparecem em espelhos, fotografia,câmera de segurança,etc. Muitos membros acreditam que isso se deve a uma maldição devido á sua vaidade. E como os Lasombras estão voltados para as trevas, os Lasombras recebem um nível extra de dano ao se expor ao sol.

**Tzimisce**

Outrora os tiranos do leste europeu, os Tzimisce irromperam de seus presbitérios nos Velhos Países e fixaram suas garras no Sabá. Possuidores de uma nobreza peculiar, unida com a crueldade que transcende a percepção mortal, o clã Tzimisce lidera o Sabá em sua rejeição a todas as coisas humanas. Os escritores antigos de certos Membros dizem que os Tzimisce já foram o clã mais poderoso do mundo, mas que a historia e os demais Membros conspiraram para deixá-lo em seu estado atual. Mais do que quaisquer outros vampiros, eles se deliciam em sua monstruosidade. Praticam a Disciplina Vicissitude que usam para desfigurar seus inimigos, esculpindo sua carne e ossos em formas horrendas.

**Apelido:** Demônios.

**Aparência: **Como mestres da Disciplina Vicissitude, os Tzimisce freqüentemente possuem aparências marcantes - podendo ser notavelmente lindos ou terrivelmente grotescos, dependendo dos caprichos do Demônio em questão. As faces dos Tzimisce assemelham a mascaras absolutamente perfeitas; e os Demônios riem pouco, apesar de alguns serem conhecidos por rir muito durante experiências particularmente elaboradas.

**Refúgio: **Os Tzimisce são tipicamente seres excessivamente reservados, dando grande valor à santidade de seus refúgios. Na verdade, o clã tem toda uma serie de elaborados protocolos baseados no conceito da hospitalidade.Surpreendentemente, os refúgios Tzimisce, ou "mansões", não são necessariamente confortáveis ou bem preservados da mesma forma que as moradias dos Ventrue ou Toreador. As graciosidades mortais são de pouca importância para os demônios.

**Antecedentes: **Os Tzimisce raramente abraçam por capricho; a escolha das crianças reflete seus senhores, e portanto, os demônios escolhem apenas os mortais que parecem ter a capacidade de melhorar o clã como um todo.

**Disciplina do clã: **Animalismo, Auspicio, Vicissitude.

**Fraquezas: **Os Tzimisce são criaturas muito territoriais, mantendo um refugio particular e defendendo-o ferozmente. Qualquer que seja a situação na qual um Tzimisce dorme, ele precisa se cercar com pelo menos dois punhados de terra de um lugar que fosse importante para ele quando mortal -talvez terra natal ou do cemitério onde passou por seus ritos de criação.

**Os Independentes**

Esses membros não possuem seita, e ao invés disso, seguem as diretrizes traçadas por seus míticos fundações. Os clãs independentes tendem a ser os mais coesos e sociais Membros de todos, uma vez que suas obrigações garantem que eles interajam com outros vampiros quase todas as noites.

Antigamente, eles mantinham domínio longe dos refúgios do resto dos Membros e não participavam muito de revoltas tais como a Inquisição e a Revolta Anarquista. Como resultado, eles eram raramente vistos e por isso mesmo, eram considerados mais lenda que realidade. Nos últimos anos, isso mudou. Enquanto o mundo se retrai e os rebanhos falam de "geopolítica"e "economia global", os clãs da Camarilla e do Sabá encontram suas presas e esferas de influencia em conflitos crescentes com os clãs independentes. Eles cruzam os domínios da Camarilla e do Sabá cada vez mais, e os clãs da seitas estão começado a perceber que esses quatro clãs "neutros"possuem influencia, preocupações e objetivos maiores do que eles imaginam..

**Assamitas **

Os Assamitas são temidos assassinos do oriente médio. Nenhum outro clã tem merecido a reputação de partidários da pratica da diablerie como eles, embora eles também vendam seus serviços para outros membros que o contratam como assassinos. Segundo o s próprios ensinamentos dos Assamitas, eles sugam o sangue de ouros membros seguindo as ordens de seu fundador, na tentativa de purificar seu próprio sangue e se aproximar de Caim. Os Assamitas eram tão temidos que, durante as noites da Grande Revolta Anarquistas, o clã foi amaldiçoado pelos Tremere que os oraram incapazes de beber sangue de outros membros. TodaVIA, OS Assamitas removeram recentemente essa Maldição, e por isso, podem caçar outros membros por seu sangue novamente. Os membros que regularmente negociam com o clã, percebem uma crescente sede de sangue por parte dos Assamitas, assim como um desprezo pelo seu antigo código de honra. Alguns membros acreditam que os Assamitas agora agem sob o comando de poderes ancestrais, talvez preparando-se para interpretar seus papeis predeterminados nos movimentos finais da Jyhad.

**Apelido: **assassinos.

**Aparência: **Os Assamitas se vetem da maneira mais pratica possível. Narizes aquilinos, cabelos negros e corpos graciosos e esbeltos são predominante dentro do clã, apesar dos membros de origem africana possuírem tendências mais nubias. Existem também alguns Assamitas ocidentais eles são uma minoria. E conforme um Assamita envelhece ele fica cada vez mais escuro (ao contrario do outras clãs que ficam mais pálidos).

**Refugio:** Muitos dos anciões do clã vivem em Alamut, uma mística fortaleza, localizada no alto de uma montanha na Turquia. Os neófitos que estão no estrangeiro vivem sempre em algum lugar remoto.

**Antecedentes: **Muitos Assamitas fida'i( aprendizes recentemente abraçados) são originários da Ásia Menor ou do norte da África. A maioria dos membros já estiveram envolvidos em assassinatos ou trabalhos desse ramo, apesar disso não ser tão certo na linhagem do Vizir.

**Disciplina do clã: **Rapidez, Ofuscação, Quitus.

**Fraquezas: **Devido a superação da maldiçoados Tremere, os Assamitas adquiriram seu apreciável gosto pele vitae-vampirica, o clã se vicia facilmente no sangue de outros vampiros. quando um Assamita beber o sangue de um vampiro, ele precisa fazer um teste de auto controle. Se ele não obtiver sucesso ele fica viciado no sangue vampirico.

**Seguidores de Set**

Vindos originalmente do Egito, os serpentinos Setitas veneram o deus-vampirico moto vivo Set, servindo-o em todas as suas realizações. Os Setitas parecem ter a intenção de "corromper"os outros, subjugando vitimas em armadilhas feitas de sua própria fraquezas, mas o porque ninguém sabe. Outros membros os desprezam, e por isso eles não possuem aliados. Contudo, muitos vampiros os procuram, por possuírem dons enigmáticos e segredos das noites ancestrais. Inevitavelmente, o pecado e a humilhação seguem os rastros dos Setitas, e muitos príncipes se recusam de permitir a entrada deles em suas cidades. alguns propósitos sinistros une os Seguidores de Set, e eles são um dos clãs que parece ter um contato sólido com o seu fundador. A dos membros acertadamente teme esses vampiros, pois a simples presença deles é o bastante para levar outros membros ao caminho da perdição.

**Apelido: **Serpentes

**Refugio:**Os jovens Setitas estão sujeitos a se entocarem em qualquer buraco, mas já os anciões tratam suas construção com reverencia. Os Setitas usam rituais antigos para consagrar sus refúgios, sejam eles templos, bibliotecas ou criptas secretas. Muitos treinam carniçais para proteger seus refúgios, mas alguns deles ao invés de treinarem carniçais, eles deixam cobras dentro de seus recintos. Seus refúgios são geralmente decorados com motivos egípcios, apesar de hoje em dia eles têm estado multinacionais, podendo adquirir esculturas gana, tapetes marroquinos entre outros.

**Aparência: **Os anciões do clã geralmente tem sangue egípcio, norte-africano ou do oriente médio. Mas ultimamente os membros desse clã tem abraçado pessoas de todas etnias. Cabelos vermelhos estão entre os favoritos do clã, e muitos neófitos pitam seu cabelo todo dia para provar sua devoção. Os Setitas normalmente tem um gosto apurado para roupas e acessórios e tem um comportamento convidativo e dominante.

**Antecedentes: **Mitos Setitas serviram como lacaios antes de serem abraçados. Em noites passadas o clã só abraçava pessoas com descendência Egípcia, mas hoje em dia eles tem abraçados pessoas de todas as etnias. Os serpentes tendem abraçar aqueles que se provam mais hábeis nas habilidades de manipulação. Os Setitas só escolhem os melhores; os menos do que isso são meros peões.

**Giovanni **

Quase tão odiados quanto os Setitas, O Giovanni são um clã de financistas e necromantes. Negociar almas tem feito esse clã acumular uma desproporcional quantidade de poder, enquanto negociar no mundo financeiro os torna cada vez mais ricos.Outros membros são avessos em confiar nos mercenários Giovanni, que parecem usar a influencia que possuem para um fim desconhecido. Parte da insalubre reputação dos Giovanni emana do fato de serem um clã restritivo,. que recruta quase todos os membros da incestuosas família mortal. Alem disso, Outra coisa que prejudica a reputação do clã é o boato de que seus membros usurparem seu status de mortos-vivos do vampiro que originalmente os abraçou. Apos tornar-se vampiro, o líder do clã Giovanni destruiu seu senhor e sua linhagem, recriando o clã a sua imagem e semelhança.

**Apelido: **Necromantes.

**Aparência: **Os vampiros do clã Giovanni são apresentável e respeitáveis. A maioria dos Gioanni por serem italianos,possuem características européias. Os Giovanni se vestem bem, mas formalmente, preferindo trajes ricos e sutis exibições.

**Refugio: **Os Giovanni moram em refúgios apropriados a suas riquezas (mansões, apartamento bem mobiliado). Mas não é incomum encontrar Giovanni com esgotos, cemitérios e outras coisas desse tipo como segundo refugio. Os Giovanni também tem poder na área medica, fazendo de seus refúgios em hospitais, onde ha o precioso sangue.

**Antecedentes: **A maioria dos Giovanni fazem parte da família Giovanni, que passaram a maior parte de suas vidas sendo carniçais de outro membro da família. Por serem tão ligados, a rivalidade e a traição são comuns entre o clã. Todos da família são abraçado mas só depois de um período de teste como carniçais, conhecido como beijo falso.

**Disciplina do clã: **Dominação, Necromancia, Potencia.

**Fraquezas: **O beijo dos Giovanni causa uma dor excruciante, sendo assim os Giovanni preferem os cadáver e as bolsas de sangue.

**Ravnos **

Descendentes dos ciganos e de seus ancestrais na Índia, os Ravnos levam suas não como nômades. Como os ciganos, os Ravnos são rejeitados por causa de sua reputação de ladrões e vadios. Muitos príncipes e lideres do Sabá os perseguem devido ao caos que parece seguir esses Membros. Os Ravnos retribuem o desprezo que recebem da Camarilla e do Sabá da mesma forma. Eles também são conhecidos por suas habilidades em criar incríveis ilusões para enganarem suas vítimas. Recentemente, os movimentos dos Ravnos se tornam mais excêntricos que o usual; circulam rumores nas cidades da Europa e da ásia, contando que os Matusaléns do clã teriam despertado de seu torpor e por isso estariam dirigindo os jogos de suas crianças.

**Apelido: **Enganadores

**Aparência: **Muitos dos jovens Ravnos Ocidentais são descendentes de Ciganos, normalmente de compleicoes escuras, com cabelos e olhos ainda escuros. Um pouco mais raros são os de caracteristicas asiaticas, africanas ou nordicas e ainda mais raros são os que não possuem nem mesmo um traco do sangue Cigano. Na verdade, os Ravnos europeus nunca abraçam gorgios.

**Refúgios: **Os Ravnos são nômades por natureza; ate mesmo suas crianças ocidentais sem terem vontade de viajar de tempos em tempos. Eles normalmente viajam e furgões e jipes. Os Ravnos geralmente passam algum tempo com sua família, mas quando os membros daquela região ficam curiosos é hora de dar pé na estrada.

**Antecedentes: **Os Ravnos abraçam poucas crianças. Os mais jovens Ravnos, contudo, são bastante indiscriminado ao criar sua crianças e na ultima geração tem se visto Ravnos de todas as culturas e etnias. Os Ravnos sem sangue indiano levam uma vida cheia de trocas e descaminho.

**Disciplina do Clã: **Animalismo, Quimeirismo, Fortitude.

**Fraquezas: **Cada Ravnos tem uma fraqueza para algum tipo de truque. Quando a oportunidade de cederão vicio surgir, os Ravnos tem que fazer uma jogada de auto controle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**reviews: (Nota: pó só uma pessoa...)**

**sl43r s4k0r4:**

**Mais uma vez muito obrigado pelo seu apoio vou tentar fazer o possível para terminar o próximo capitulo (mais vai ser difícil pq to tendo q estudar muito ultimamente)...**

****

****

**_Nota_: aquela estória de ''se não tiver no mínimo 7 eu não posto o próximo cap'' ainda ta valendo então qualquer duvida, sugestão, elogio, critica,carta de amor ou ameaça de morte (acreditem já recebi uma por email) por favor... MANDEM UM REVIEW!**


	5. Capitulo 3: A Dor que Mais Dói

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas_

_Capitulo 3: A Dor que Mais Dói_

Acordei com uma enorme dor de cabeça (acho que o doce da ultima noite me fez mal) apos me levantar com dificuldade eu reparei que Sakura não estava na cama. ''Devo ter dormido demais...'' Pensei. Achei que ela e Tomoyo deviam ter decido para ir tomar café ''droga como elas puderam me deixar aqui! '' Pensei com raiva...Porem quando olhei para a cama ao lado vi que Tomoyo ainda estava dormindo...Achei isso estranho mais eu estava mais preocupado com a minha dor de cabeça então voei até o banheiro para procurar uma aspirina...

Olhei praticamente todo o banheiro e não achei uma aspirina fiquei muito cansado e resolvi ir para a sala me deitar no sofá e observar a vista.

-Droga aquele doce me fez muito mal... Estou tão cansado...-Eu disse para mim mesmo enquanto olhava para a janela...

Eu estava quase dormindo de novo e meus olhos estavam fechando e abrindo lentamente...Lá pelas tantas reparei uma forma esquisita entrando voando pela janela...

-Eu devo estar (bocejo) sonhando...

Fechei os olhos pronto para dormir outra vez porem Uma mão agarrou-me fortemente levando-me a abrir os olhos para ver o agressor...E qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que eu o conhecia...

-Yue! O que você est...

-Cale-se Kerberos! Diga-me onde esta a Sakura AGORRA!-Ele falou (ou melhor, gritou) com um olhar raivoso para mim (o que é estranho levando em conta que Yue nunca perdia a calma)

-Sakura! Eu não sei onde ela esta, deve ter ido tomar café ou sei lá! Agora me SOLTE!

-COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO SABE! COMO PODE DEICHAR DE VIGIALA!

-DOQUE VOCÊ ESTA FALANDO? EU ACABEI DE ACORDAR! NÃO SEI ONDE ELA ESTA!

-ENTÃO TENTE SENTIR A PRESENÇA DELA SEU RETARDADO!

Ele em fim me soltou, nos dois estávamos zangados mais mesmo assim me concentrei para tentar sentir a presença de Sakura...

_Não levou mais do que alguns segundos e meu rosto avia mudado de raivoso para assustado_...

-N-não sinto a presença dela...-falei e com todo o rosto pálido e tremendo um pouco...

-Agora entende porque estou tão zangado?-ele disse com um rosto triste.

-N-não pode ser... Yue você esta me dizendo que _e-ela esta_...

-_Morta?_

Tanto eu quanto Yue olhamos surpresos para o lugar de onde via a voz..._Era Tomoyo_, que estava parada em frente à porta do quarto com o rosto manchado de lagrimas...

-_Sakura esta_..._ Morta_?–_foi a ultima coisa que ela disse antes de desmaiar_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abri outra garrafa de vodca (já devia ser a quinta mais eu não ligava) e comecei a bebê-la sem nem ao menos botá-la no copo, apesar de nunca ter bebido muito antes eu parecia ter uma resistência natural que não me deixava ficar bêbado..._Droga_!...Eu estava tentando beber o Maximo possível para tentar apagar os últimos momentos da minha cabeça...

Algumas horas antes eu e Yukito tínhamos acabado de voltar da entrevista de emprego na _American cars businesses_ Uma importante empresa de Chicago que nos chamou do Japão só para nos oferecer um emprego (e que emprego puxa vida...)... Eles disseram que ouviram falar do nosso trabalho anterior ( Eu e Yukito já tínhamos trabalhado como administradores de vendadas de uma vendedora de carros em Tomoeda um ano antes) por um grande amigo do presidente da empresa que teria estado no Japão na época e que teria dito ao presidente da empresa que éramos negociantes natos...Mesmo sem ter idéia de quem seria esse anjo da guarda nosso eu e Yukito viemos à cidade para a entrevista...A entrevista correu bem, eles nos ofereceram os cargos de administradores chefes de importação de carros para o Japão o que garantia um salário digamos...Bem generoso ( quase desmaiei quando vi o quanto ganharíamos por mês)... Eu e Yukito aceitamos o emprego e voltamos para o hotel para festejar a ocasião...Porem... Quando nos estávamos prestes a sair do quarto para ir a algum lugar eu senti um enorme aperto no peito... _Foi como se parte de mim morresse_ e tive a sensação de que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com Sakura...Essa duvida se transformou em certeza quando vi que Yukito se transformou em Yue e disse que também tinha percebido algo errado e que ia voando até Paris verificar imediatamente (imediatamente mesmo nem deu tempo de eu responder...)...

Droga acabou a garrafa...Deve ter mais no bar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava em um grande bosque cheio de cerejeiras com muitas flores das mesmas no chão e uma ponte logo a minha frente, do outro lado da ponte estava parada uma pessoa que reconheci imediatamente...

-_Sakura_.

Apos vela comecei a caminhar em sua direção mesmo sabendo que aquilo era só mais um dos muitos sonhos que avia tido com ela depois que nos separamos..._Porem_... Quando eu estava a alguns passos da ponte esta desapareceu e a paisagem toda se tornou sombria: As arvores morreram, o céu escureceu e eu pude ouvir trovoes ao longe...Mais o pior foi que um _vulto negro com olhos vermelhos apareceu atrás de Sakura e começou a envolvê-la nas sombras_...

-SAKURA!- eu gritei.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer algo Sakura foi totalmente coberta pela sombra... Eu corri para ir ajudá-la enquanto o vulto negro de olhos vermelhos dava uma gargalhada maligna. Quando cheguei perto o vulto desapareceu e deixou Sakura deitada no chão...Eu segurei-a nos braços e disse com lagrimas nos olhos:

-Sakura, por favor, abra os olhos!...

Ela então abriu os olhos mais eles estavam _diferentes_... _Não estavam com aquela linda cor esmeralda e sim com uma forte cor vermelho rubro_...

-Sa-Sa-Sakura?- eu disse assustado...

Ela então abriu a boca e avançou para _me atacar_...

_Acordei com meu próprio grito_...Eu estava suando frio não acreditava no pesadelo que tinha acabado de ter..._E o pior é que eu sabia que não era um simples pesadelo_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava corrigindo algumas provas da faculdade no meu escritório. Era incrível como a casa tinha ficado silenciosa dês de que Sakura tinha ido viajar para Paris...

Porem... Quando eu estava terminando de revisar a ultima prova eu tive um pressentimento ruim e senti que alguma coisa de ruim tinha acontecido com Sakura...Essa sensação ficou ainda pior quando vi que ao meu lado estava o espírito de minha falecida esposa com lagrimas nos olhos...E eu então entendi o que tinha acontecido com ela...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estávamos voando de voltar para Dark City (mesmo levando em conta que iríamos chegar lá às 5 horas da madrugada eu preferia me ariscar a pegar sol do que viajar de barco outra vez) quando eu notei que Sakura estava com uma cara estranha enquanto olhava para a janela.

-O que ouve Sakura? Você esta com um rosto esquisito...

-É que eu estava pensando como todos reagiram quando souberem que eu desapareci...- Disse ela sem tirar olhos da janela.

-Hum... Os seus antigos guardiões já devem ter sentido que você ''morreu''. Embora não saibam a verdadeira natureza de sua ''morte''...

Ela então olhou para mim surpresa.

-É mesmo! Kero, Yue... As cartas! O que vai acontecer com as cartas?

-Paciência minha cara... Tudo ao seu tempo...

_Escrito por Edu._


	6. Capitulo 4: O mundo Por Trais da Mascara

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas_

_Capitulo 4: O mundo Por Trais da Mascara_

Apos chegarmos a Dark City eu e Sakura ficamos esperando dois dos meus carniçais pegarem minhas malas. Enquanto esperávamos sentados no banco voltamos a conversar:

-Não é melhor irmos rápido? O _sol_ já vai nascer!- Ela disse-me um pouco nervosa.

-Não se preocupe, _em Dark City o sol nasce uma hora mais tarde e se põem uma hora mais sedo do que o normal_.

-Porque isso acontece?- Ela perguntou-me

-Hum...No momento não posso falar... "_As paredes têm ouvidos_" sabe?

Ela fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e depois ficou em silencio por algum tempo... Passado esse tempo meus carniçais voltaram com as minhas malas.

-Excelente! Agora vamos logo para casa porque o sol não espera...

Apos dizer isso eu reparei que Sakura não parava de olhar para as malas enquanto andávamos.

-Tem alguma coisa errada?

-Bom... É que eu não trousse nenhuma roupa comigo alem da que eu estou vestindo.

-Só isso? Não se preocupe amanha iremos comprar novas.

Entramos na limusine que começou a nos levar para casa... Enquanto percorríamos o caminho ela perguntou-me:

-Aonde é a sua casa?

-Quer dizer a _nossa_ casa?- Disse com um meio-sorriso

Ela _sorriu_ para mim e disse:

-Sim...Aonde é?

-É na maior dentre todas as mansões no bairro nobre da cidade. - Disse com um certo orgulho...

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e perguntou-me:

-Você é _tão_ rico assim?

-Temo que seja _mais ainda_...Tenho _acumulado_ riquezas por tantos _séculos _que lhe garanto que nenhum _mortal_ jamais poderá ser mais rico do que eu.

-Hum... _E um imortal_?- ela perguntou surpreendendo-me.

-Provavelmente um mais antigo do que eu poderia mais isso não importa... _Dinheiro não passa de papel sujo que os humanos usam para trocar mercadorias_... _E nos estamos muito acima disso minha cara_...

Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e depois de um certo período de silencio eu falei:

-Bom...É melhor eu lhe explicar o básico da organização política da Camarilla... Cada cidade é governada por um vampiro chamado de _Príncipe_ a função do _Príncipe_ é administrar os _cainitas_ da cidade e fazer suas leis para que nenhum membro da cidade quebre _as tradições_...

-_Tradições_?- ela perguntou-me

-_As tradições _são um conjunto de 6 leis que a _Camarilla_ criou para todas as suas cidades... Um _príncipe_ é _livre para fazer as leis que bem entender_ em sua cidade mais deve _sempre_ seguir as 6 tradições que, a propósito, são: _1a A Máscara_**: ''**Não revelarás tua verdadeira natureza àqueles que não sejam do Sangue. Fazer isso, é renunciara aos teus direitos de Sangue...'' _2a O Domínio:_** ''**Teu domínio é tua inteira responsabilidade. Todos os outros devem-te respeito enquanto nele estiver. Ninguém poderá desafiar tua palavra enquanto estiver em teu domínio...''_3a A Progênie:_** ''**Apenas com a permissão de teu ancião gerarás outro de tua raça. Se criares outro sem a permissão de teu ancião, tu e tua progênie serão sacrificados...''_4a A Responsabilidade:_** ''**Aqueles que criares serão tuas próprias crianças. Ate que tua progênie seja liberada, tu os comandará em todas as coisas. Os pecados de teus filhos recairão sobre ti...''_5a A Hostilidade:_ ''Honrarás o domínio de teu próximo. Quando chegares a uma cidade estrangeira, tu te apresentarás perante aquele que a governa. Sem a palavra de aceitação, tu não és nada...''_6a A Destruição:_** ''**Tu estás proibido de destruir outro de tua espécie. O direito de destruição pertence apenas ao teu ancião. Apenas os mais antigos dentre vós convocarão a Caçada de Sangue...''- Apos explicar mais detalhadamente as tradições ela perguntou-me:

-Quem é o príncipe da cidade?

-Hum... _Esta olhando para ele_. – Disse com um meio-sorriso

Ela olhou-me de olhos arregalados por um tempo e depois falou.

-_Acho que tive sorte_. – Ela disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Você _nem imagina o quanto_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após algum tempo chegamos a um bairro nobre cheio de mansões enormes.

-Finalmente chegamos em casa! – Ele disse sorrindo

O carro entrou em uma enorme propriedade com um jardim enorme e após percorrer esse chegamos a uma mansão que mais parecia um castelo de tão grande. Logo um homem que aparentava ter 50 anos com cabelos brancos, usando um terno branco e uma gravata vermelha veio abrir a porta para Eduard e eu.

-Seja bem vindo de volta meu senhor.

-É muito bom revelo Davis. – Disse Eduard saindo do carro sorrindo

-Digo o mesmo meu senhor. – Ele disse sorrindo também.

Em seguida o tal do Davis veio abrir a porta para mim e Eduard disse:

-Sakura eu lhe apresento _Davis Qualrit Niçaent_ o _melhor _e _mais antigo carniçal_ que já tive.

-É um enorme prazer finalmente conhecê-la senhorita Kinomoto. – Ele disse cumprimentando-me.

-Também é bom conhecê-lo. – Eu disse por cortesia.

Depois disso entramos na sala de entrada da luxuosa mansão. Ela tinha uma decoração antiga com duas grandes escadas curvadas que levavam ao segundo andar avia muitos quadros nas paredes do lugar e um enorme tapete persa no chão.

Eu segui Eduard por dentro da mansão até chegarmos a um quarto em que não avia nada exceto uma escada que levava para baixo.

-Para _me proteger do sol_ e de possíveis _invasores_ o meu quarto é no _subterrâneo_ da mansão. – Ele explicou-me.

Caminhamos por algum tempo por um longo corredor branco até que, quando chegamos ao final dele, ficamos diante de duas portas: uma à frente e outra ao lado.

-Esse quarto é o _meu_. – Ele disse apontando para o quarto à frente de nos - E esse é o _seu_. – Ele disse apontando para o outro quarto.

Em seguida ele abriu a porta do meu novo quarto. Dentro dele avia uma confortável cama de casal, uma penteadeira com um espelho e um armário bem grande. O chão era de madeira e as paredes eram pintadas de branco.

-Desculpe-me pela falta de decoração se quiser pode mudar qualquer coisa... Eu não sabia direito o que você ia querer.

-Esta bem... – Eu disse entrando no quarto e pude ver que ele era bem grande.

-Ok, agora preciso que você me de a sua _chave_.

-O que? – Eu disse virando-me para ele.

-A sua _chave_... Aquela que você usava para usar as _cartas_ você sabe essa que esta no seu pescoço.

Peguei a _chave_ do meu pescoço e olhando-na perguntei:

-O que você vai fazer com ela?

-Digamos que ela precisa de um... _Ajuste_ para uma coisa que eu _pretendo fazer com ela_... – Ele disse estendendo a mão para eu dar-lhe a chave.

-Quando você vai devolvê-la? – Eu disse entregando a chave a ele.

-Hum...Depende, o que pretendo fazer com ela é _complicado_ pode levar um ano pode levar dez ou até mais ainda... – Ele disse guardando a chave no bolso da calça.

-Tudo isso? – Eu disse espantada.

Ele riu um pouco e falou:

-Hehe... _Dez anos não são nada minha cara_... Lembre-se que você é _imortal_ agora...- Ele disse com um meio-sorriso.

Eu dei um suspiro e falei:

-É...Tem razão. – Eu disse virando-me para voltar a observar o meu novo quarto.

Ele ficou olhando-me por algum tempo calado até que finalmente disse:

-Você parece estar encarando essa situação _bem de mais_...

-Que situação? – Pergunte-lhe em duvida.

-_A de ser uma vampira_... – Ele disse serio.

Surpreendi-me um pouco com o que ele falou e então fiquei em silencio brincando com as minhas mãos até por fim falar:

-_Eu escolhi isso_...

-Verdade e _é bom que não se esqueça_... Porem minha cara eu sei muito bem como _as primeiras noites são chocantes para qualquer criança da noite como você_... Então se você precisar de ajuda para qualquer coisa essa noite, _saiba que eu estou no quarto ao lado_. – Ele disse saindo do quarto e fechando a porta.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu me encontrei _sozinha_...Fiquei parada algum tempo em silencio até reparar no espelho da penteadeira...Caminhei até lá e fique olhando o reflexo do meu rosto. Ele estava um pouco mais _pálido_ do que antes o que devia ser conseqüência dessa minha nova condição. Apesar disso ele ainda estava um pouco corado o que, pelo fato de eu não poder mais tomar sol, deve mudar em alguns _dias_.

Lembrei-me repentinamente de quando Eduard me mostrou seu rosto _vampirico_ e do _medo_ que senti ao vê-lo. Também me lembrei de que agora eu também possuía um rosto _vampirico_ e senti vontade de vê-lo.

Concentrei-me e instintivamente fiz meus caninos crescerem e meus olhos mudarem do verde para uma cor avermelhada e âmbar...Fiquei me olhando com aquele rosto por algum tempo... Pensei que se fosse a um dia atrás ver alguém com um rosto assim me causaria arrepios afinal _monstros sempre me assustaram_...

-_Só que agora eu sou um monstro_... – Eu disse para mim mesma num tom um pouco depressivo.

Fiz meu rosto voltar ao normal e caminhei até a cama. Avia uma camisola preta curta dobrada sobe ela, vesti-a colocando as roupas que usava antes no armário vazio e fui dormir.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma jovem garota de 15 anos com longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis estava correndo de alguma coisa...O lugar a onde ela estava era totalmente escuro e a única luz estava como um refletor sobre ela... Imediatamente eu a reconheci como a garota que eu avia matado para saciar minha fome de criação...

Repentinamente eu apareci na frente da garota fazendo-na esbarrar em mim... Olhei para ela com meu rosto vampirico e vi que ela estava caída no chão me olhando com o rosto cheio de lagrimas.

-Por favor-or não me-e mate-e.

-Hum... Porque eu deveria ouvir uma _humana patética_ como você? – Eu disse com um _meio-sorriso_.

-Por favor-or eu sou jovem dema-is para morrer-er! – Ela disse chorando e soluçando ao mesmo tempo.

-Puf!... Seu choro me irrita! – Eu disse me abaixando até ela. – Você não passa de mero _alimento_ então cale a boca! – Eu disse finalmente mordendo-na para tirar seu sangue.

Apos beber todo o sangue da garota eu percebi que estava sendo observada. Levantei-me e falei:

-Seja lá quem for apareça!

Virei-me para a direita e para a minha surpresa vi uma imagem familiar.

-_Tomoyo_! – Eu disse assustada para a imagem de minha amiga que me fitava com o rosto serio.

-_Monstro_! – Ela disse friamente para mim fazendo-me ter uma sensação horrível bem no fundo _do que restava_ _da minha alma_.

Repentinamente outra imagem se formou a minha esquerda.

- _Touya_! – Disse para a imagem seria de meu irmão que se formou a minha frente.

-_Monstro_! – Ele disse repetindo a fala de Tomoyo e causando outra sensação horrível.

Logo a imagem de todos os meus amigos e parentes começou a aparecer um a um: _Meu pai, Kero, Yukito, Meirin, Yue, meu avô, minha mãe_... Todas as pessoas importantes da minha vida me cercaram e não paravam de repetir a palavra ''_monstro_''...

Cai de joelhos no chão chorando e gritando para eles pararem mais foi inútil. Pouco a pouco os gritos iaô aumentando de intensidade, o que me fez tapar os olvidos para não ficar surda.

Repentinamente os gritos de ''_monstro_'' pararam e eu me levantei. A minha frente estava _Syaoran_ olhando-me friamente.

-_Monstro_! – Ele disse antes de me atacar com a espada...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei muito assustada por causa daquele pesadelo...Sentei na cama tentando parar de chorar mais não conseguia. As palavras deles ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça... ''_Monstro_''... Então era isso que eu era agora? _Um monstro sem sentimentos que matava pessoas para se alimentar e se divertia com isso_?

-Sim e o pior é que _fui eu que escolhi_ isso...- foi a resposta que eu encontrei para mim mesma enquanto chorava sentada na cama com um sorriso forçado no rosto.

Agora eu não tinha mais ninguém. A minha família e os meus amigos achavam que eu estava morta e eu não sei o que faria se eles descobrissem a verdade...

Repentinamente lembrei-me de Eduard. Ele avia me transformado _nisso_! Ele era o _culpado_ de tudo!

-Não...Eduard apenas me deu o que eu _desejava_ bem lá no fundo da minha _alma_...A imortalidade...- Eu disse com vergonha de culpá-lo por uma escolha minha...

Lembrei-me então das palavras dele: ''Então se você precisar de ajuda para qualquer coisa essa noite, _saiba que eu estou no quarto ao lado_.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava deitado em minha cama lendo um livro. Mais especificamente um romance policial. O sol já devia ter nascido, pois eu estava com muito sono porem eu estava determinado a descobrir quem era o assassino da historia ainda naquele dia.

Porem repentinamente a porta do quarto abriu e, olhando para ela, vi Sakura em pe olhando-me com o rosto manchado de lagrimas.

-Imagino que tenha tido _um pesadelo_ não é? – Eu disse guardando o livro. Já esperava por aquilo afinal _eu_ ainda tinha pesadelos de vês em quando.

Ela não respondeu apenas foi até mim e me abraçou chorando em meu ombro...Eu me calei e fiquei abraçado-a e coçando a cabeça dela até que nos dois caímos em _torpor_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei deitada ainda na cama de Eduard abraçada a ele. Senti meu rosto ficar _vermelho_ quando vi que ele estava acordado me olhando.

-_Você dormiu de mais_. – Ele disse com um sorriso.

Se eu não estivesse deitada eu teria caído pra trais. Como era possível eu ainda acordar tarde mesmo _não sendo mais humana_?

-Que horas são?- Perguntei sem graça.

-Oito e meia. – Ele disse levantando-se e indo até o armário.

-Me desculpe...

-Não tem problema eu tenho uma _reunião_ as nove mais é aqui em casa. – Ele disse tirando a camisa do pijama e vestindo uma camisa branca.

-_Reunião_?

-Lembre-se que sou _o príncipe_ de Dark City. E já que passei alguns dias fora por causa de você, eu preciso me "_atualizar_" sobre a situação da cidade com a _primigênie_. – Ele disse pegando uma calça jeans azul escura e indo até o banheiro para colocá-la.

-_Primigênie_?

-É uma espécie de..._Conselho vampirico_ formado por membros importantes dos clãs da cidade. – Disse de dentro do banheiro. – É melhor você ir se vestir também.

-Eu também vou?

-Sim, normalmente uma criança da noite como você só é apresentada a Primigênie e ao príncipe quando o senhor da cria acha que ela esta pronta para _encarar_ a sociedade dos membros sozinha se tornando um _neófito_ porem, você é minha cria, ou seja: _cria do príncipe_ e assim sendo a regra é um pouco diferente para você. – Ele disse saindo do banheiro vestido com a calça jeans e a camisa branca abotoada.

-E como vai ser?

-Eu vou lhe apresentar a todos e depois você vai assistir a reunião sentada ao meu lado. Afinal é melhor você se _acostumar_ logo a conviver com os _vampiros poderosos_. – Ele disse procurando alguma coisa no armário. – Achei! – Ele disse pegando dois _sobretudos_ pretos, um era o que ele tinha usado na noite anterior. – Esse sobretudo fica de _presente_ para você. – Ele disse me jogando o outro sobretudo que era um pouco menor que o dele. Enquanto isso ele vestia o dele.

-Obrigada. – Eu disse pegando o sobretudo e vendo que ele era bem bonito.

-De nada, agora vista-se logo. Vou ficar esperando você no final do corredor. – ele disse abrindo a porta.

-Eduard!

-Sim?

-Me desculpe se o incomodei vindo para o seu quarto essa noite. – Eu disse de cabeça baixa.

Ele veio até mim beijou minha testa e fitando meus olhos disse:

-Lembre-se que eu prometi que _sempre estaria ao seu lado_ e pretendo cumprir essa promessa. – Ele disse com um sorriso tão doce que me fez pensar que os vampiros não eram assim tão _sem sentimentos_ como eu avia falado na noite anterior. – Agora vista-se logo, estarei te esperando. – Ele disse saindo do quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que eu tomei um banho rápido e vesti uma roupa que Eduard avia deixado para mim no meu armário (Uma camiseta vermelha de botões e uma calça jeans escura fora o sobretudo) eu fui encontrá-lo no final do corredor. Assim que ele me viu ele falou com um sorriso:

-Esta muito bonita.

-Obrigada. – Disse um pouco envergonhada.

-Vamos. Já são oito e quarenta e cinco e eu tenho que lhe apresentar um membro especial da Primigênie – Ele disse subindo as escadas.

-Especial? – Perguntei-lhe seguindo-o.

-É que ele mora aqui nessa mansão...

-Porque?

-É uma longa historia – Ele disse suspirando – Mais o problema não é esse.

-E qual é o problema então? – Perguntei curiosa depois que já tínhamos subido a escada e nos dirigíamos para o corredor da mansão.

-Ele é feio.

Eu cai no chão.

-Acho que eu supero isso... – Disse com uma gota na cabeça.

-Você não entendeu ele é...Horrendo, repugnante e não é por acaso pois ele é um membro do _clã Nosferatu_. – Ele disse serio.

-_ Nosferatu_?

-Sim... Os membros do clã Nosferatu sofrem a mais visível das _maldições_. Lendas dizem que os Nosferatu foram _punidos_ por causa da _degeneração _de seu _fundador _e do mau-comportamento de suas crianças. Mas nas noites modernas, o clã é conhecido pelo equilíbrio calma diante da adversidade. Os Nosferatu possuem a reputação de vendedores de informação e colhedores de segredos, uma vez que devido a sua _horrendas_ feições, tiveram que aprimorar a mística habilidade de se esconder, algumas vezes bem diante dos olhos de outras pessoas. Atualmente, o clã alega ter se afastado do fundador e não mais o servir. Alguns membros confidenciam que o clã mantém uma relação terrível com seu criador, o que faz com que ele tente ativamente _destruí-los_.

-Como assim ''...sofrem a mais visível das _maldições_''?

-Quando _Caim_ foi embora ele não se retirou definitivamente da _sociedade humana-vampírica_. Segundo as lendas ele ocasionalmente voltava para _punir os pecados_ dos seus netos _amaldiçoando-os_...Essas maldições eram passadas para as crias dos _Antediluvianos_ e por isso cada clã possui uma...Hum...Peculiaridade especial. Que no caso dos Nosferatus é a feiúra.

-Qual é a nossa? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Em teoria o clã Tremere _não possui_ nenhuma maldição, pois nos só aparecemos no começo da idade das trevas..._Porem_...Existe uma _tradição_ no clã que muitos consideram uma espécie de maldição...

-E qual é? – Perguntei ainda mais curiosa.

-_Essa_. – Ele disse me dando um _pequeno vidrinho vazio_.

-O que é isso?

-Esse vidrinho minha querida continha até pouco tempo o _sangue_ reunido dos membros do _conselho dos sete_ e..._Do próprio Tremere_...

-Nossa!...E o que ouve com ele? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Com o sangue? Quando eu _lhe abracei_ alem de derramar o meu sangue em suas veias eu derramei o desse vidrinho também.

Fique surpresa com o fato de agora ter o sangue de um _Antediluviano_ correndo pelas minhas veias...Mais eu ainda não entendia uma coisa...

-Por que isso é considerado uma maldição?

-Antes de eu responder deixe-me dizer que como é a _lei do clã_ eu não tive outra escolha a não ser fazer isso e _eu também_ tive que beber do sangue de um vidrinho parecido. – Ele disse bem serio.

-Você esta começando a me deixar assustada...

-Me desculpe não era essa a minha intenção... Bom, antes de eu lhe explicar o que a de tão ruim nisso tudo deixe-me lhe explicar o que é um _laço de sangue_: quando alguém (um humano, vampiro ou qualquer outro tipo de ser) bebe do sangue de um vampiro por 3 vezes esse alguém se torna uma _espécie de escravo_ do vampiro.

-Então o clã nos faz beber o sangue dos nossos lideres para nos fazer mais leais porque se não formos... _Nos obrigarão a ser_. – Conclui em voz alta.

-Precisamente. – Ele disse com seu meio-sorriso. – Perceba minha cara que essa ''_fraqueza_'' é na verdade uma _vantagem_ pois isso mantém o clã unido... Outro detalhe importante é que: como _conseqüência _do abraso você só precisaria _beber do meu sangue mais duas vezes para ter um laço de sangue comigo_.

-Entendo...Hum...Você me disse que quem lhe abraçou era um membro do conselho não é?

-Sim...Eu sou cria de _Meerlinda_ a conselheira responsável pela América do norte. – Ele respondeu com um certo ar de curiosidade pela minha pergunta.

-E você disse que também bebeu de um vidrinho com o sangue dos conselheiros e o de _Tremere_ não é?

-Sei aonde quer chegar mais apesar do sangue de _Meerlinda_ estar no vidrinho para se ter um laço de sangue é preciso beber do sangue de um vampiro em 3 noites diferentes...Mais foi uma boa suposição assim mesmo. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Obrigada.

-De nada...Bom, nos chegamos ao local... – Ele disse parando em frente de uma das muitas portas dos quartos da mansão. – Lembre-se que ele, apesar de ter uma aparência repulsiva, é um grande _amigo_ meu e não ira lhe machucar. – Ele disse muito serio.

-_Seu amigo_?

-Sim...Vampiros são _criaturas solitárias_ e cheios de _rivalidades_ por isso uma amizade verdadeira entre eles é extremamente rara...Eu por exemplo só devo possuir uns quatro ou cinco amigos vampiros de verdade...Já os puxa-sacos eu tenho aos milhares. – Ele disse rodando os olhos. – Agora vamos parar de enrolar e entrar logo. – Ele disse indo abrir a porta.

Quando ele abriu a porta vi que o quarto era bem elegante e arrumado com alguns quadros bonitos na parede...Mais nem sinal do tal Nosferatu...

-Apareça _Anrus Aran_!Vim lhe apresentar minha cria! – Disse Eduard para o vazio.

-Sabe é muita falta de educação entrar no quarto dos outros sem bater na porta antes _Eduard Magnos_. – Disse uma voz grossa e roca vindo de algum lugar do quarto.

-E dês de quando você liga para educação? – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso.

Repentinamente uma figura apareceu do nada na frente de Eduard...Aquela..._Coisa_ (por falta de adjetivo melhor) era simplesmente _horripilante_: mandíbula cheia de caninos espaçados, pálido, cheio de tumores, espinha retorcida, pele descascando...Em fim: uma mistura dos mais terríveis monstros de filme de terror jamais feitos...

-Dês de nunca. Só estava de sacanagem mesmo. – Disse _a coisa_ sorrindo.

-Hehehe... É bom re-velo _Aran_.

-Digo o mesmo _Magnos_.

-Bom, de qualquer forma vim aqui lhe apresentar minha cria. – Disse Eduard virando-se para que ele pudesse me ver. - _Anrus Aran_ lhe apresento minha cria: Sakura Kinomoto.

Apos Eduard dizer isso pude ver que Aran começou a me analisar dos pés a cabeça...Estava assustada mais tentei não demonstrar...Acho que não funcionou...

-Então essa é a garota que você avia me falado... – Ele disse sorrindo. – Ela é bem bonita...Não que eu ligue para isso, é claro.

-O-obrigada – Eu disse com um sorriso forçado.

-Hum...De qualquer forma é um prazer conhecê-la. – Ele disse estendendo a mão cheia de garras nojenta e fedorenta para eu apertar.

Apertei a mão dele num comprimento formal. Por dentro eu ao queria fazer aquilo mais eu poderia lavar minha mão (com MUITO sabão) depois.

Estranhamente ele fez uma cara de surpreso ao ver que eu apertei a mão dele e quando nossas mãos se separaram ele disse:

-Eduard eu sou o primeiro do meu clã que sua cria vê?

-Sim. Ela foi abraçada ontem. – disse Eduard com uma voz orgulhosa.

-Ontem? – Disse Aran com uma cara ainda mais surpresa – E tem _coragem_ de apertar minha mão? – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto me olhava. – Meus parabéns garota você _conquistou meu respeito_.

-O-obrigada... – Eu agradeci com um sorriso forçado.

-Agora que vocês já foram devidamente apresentados um ao outro nos devemos ir logo para a reunião os outros já devem estar chegando. – Disse Eduard ido para a porta.

Nos três fomos para a entrada da mansão aonde um homem que tinha acabado de entrar estava falando com Davis. Ele tinha longos cabelos ruivos que chegavam a cintura pele extremamente branca e olhos castanhos claro. Ele estava usando uma camisa preta de botões uma calça também preta e luvas idem.

-Ótimo! O _artista_ chegou sedo. – Disse sarcasticamente Aran rodando os olhos.

-Você e essa sua simpatia típica Anrus. – Disse o homem sorrindo enquanto ia em nossa direção – É bom ver que retornou bem de sua viajem príncipe Eduard. – Ele disse parando em frente a Eduard fazendo um comprimento formal. – Se não me engano essa jovem deve ser a sua cria não é mesmo? – Ele disse me olhando.

-Sim, essa é minha cria seu nome é Sakura Kinomoto. – Disse Eduard para o homem. Depois ele se virou para mim e falou: - Sakura lhe apresento o membro _Toreador _da Primigênie: _Wilian Satnet_.

-Sakura hem? Hum... Se não me engano significa flor de cerejeira em japonês não é mesmo? – Disse Wilian sorrindo.

-Sim significa.

Antes que pudéssemos continuar o dialogo foi ouvido um barulho alto de motor o que indicava que mais alguém avia chegado.

-Maravilha! Parece que a _Ralé_ chegou. – Disse Wilian num tom sarcástico.

-_Ralé_? – Eu perguntei a Eduard.

-É o _apelido_ dos _Brujah_. Mais aconselho você a nunca os chamar assim. – Disse Eduard num tom serio.

-Ouça o seu senhor, criança. Os Brujah são muito _ferozes_. – Disse Aran num tom mais serio ainda.

Então um homem alto, forte, de aparência latino-americana com cabelo castanho e olhos idem, usando uma camisa vermelha calça preta e com uma faixa preta na cabeça entrou pela porta com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

-Aposto que estavam falando mal de mim não é? – Disse o sujeito sorrindo.

-Não seja tão desconfiado _Rafael_. – Disse Eduard com um meio-sorriso.

-Não se trata de ser desconfiado mais sim de ser realista. – Disse Rafael sorrindo. – Bom te ver de novo príncipe Eduard. Ah! E oi pra vocês dois também! – Disse se dirigindo a Wilian e Aran respectivamente. Depois ele olhou para mim e falou – Quem é essa?

-Essa meu caro é Sakura Kinomoto a minha cria.

-Hum... Prazer te conhecer, meu nome é Rafael Silva sou o membro Brujah da Primigênie. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Então... Você foi abraçada a quantas noites?

-Uma noite só senhor Silva.

-Por favor, me chame de Rafael...Hum...Uma noite em?Isso explica a sua cara um pouco assustada tão típica dos novatos. –Ele disse sorrindo.

Eu dei um sorriso forçado mais então eu vi que mais alguém avia chegado: era uma garota de aproximadamente 19 anos, pele alva e olhos castanhos profundos escondidos entre as mechas dos cabelos lisos castanhos na altura dos ombros presos por uma um casacão de couro preto fechado sobreposto a uma blusa de manga e saia na altura dos joelhos e bota de cano alto.

-_Alleren_! É bom revela. – Disse Eduard enquanto ia cumprimentar a recém chegada, Depois fez um sinal que eu lhe seguisse.

-Também é muito bom revelo _Lord Eduard_. – Disse a moça fazendo um comprimento formal.

-Sakura permita-me lhe apresentar _Alleren Von Mentckovich_ Representante de nosso poderoso clã Tremere na Primigênie e _regente_ da capela Tremere de Dark City.

-É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la. Lord Eduard fala muito a seu respeito. – Ela disse me cumprimentando.

-É um prazer conhecê-la também. – Eu disse cordialmente, depois olhei para Eduard e perguntei: - Eu pensei que você é que era o líder da capela de Dark City.

-Ainda não explicou a ela sobre a _pirâmide_ Lord Eduard? – Alleren perguntou a Eduard.

-Sakura foi abraçada a menos de vinte e quatro horas eu estava primeiro explicando a ela sobre o mundo das trevas como um _todo_. Mais não se preocupe, pois eu falarei desse assunto com ela assim que estivermos longe dos demais Cainitas aqui presentes. – disse Eduard sorrindo.

-Como desejar meu Lord. – Disse Alleren curvando um pouco a cabeça – Mudando de assunto: todos já chegaram?

-Só esta faltando chegar o _Roberto_ e o _Mike_.

-Ou seja, o lunático e o estúpido! – Rafael disse de longe ao ouvir o que estávamos falando.

-Deveria ter mais respeito pelo Roberto, Rafael, _Malkavians_ são perigosos. – Disse Aran com um sorriso cheio de dentes – Já quanto ao Mike eu concordo totalmente com você.

-Eu tenho respeito pelo Roberto mais que ele é lunático você não pode negar.

-Assim como _todos_ os Malkavians que existem no mundo das trevas. – Disse Wilian girando os olhos – Como se ser vampiro já não fosse o bastante...

-O que é um Malkavian? – Eu perguntei a Eduard.

- Um clã vampirico. O clã Malkavian tem _sofrido_ por toda a historia, e continua sofrendo, noite apos noite. Todos os membros deste clã são atormentados pela _loucura_, e todos são escravos de suas demências debilitantes. Segundo _boatos_, _o fundador_ do clã Malkavian teria sido _um dos mais importantes antediluvianos_, mas que, ao cometer _crimes graves_, foi amaldiçoado por _Caim_ juntamente com seus defendentes com a insanidade. Por toda historia Cainita, os Malkavianos tem sido alternadamente temido por seu comportamento bizarro e procurados por suas percepções ainda mais bizarras. – Eduard explicou-me.

-Ver você explicando os tópicos _mais básicos_ do mundo das trevas para sua cria me faz lembrar muito da _minha cria_. – Disse Wilian suspirando.

-Isso me lembra que você disse que sua cria viria se mudar para a cidade hoje e ela precisa se apresentar a mim ainda. – Disse Eduard.

-Se quiser posso trazê-la aqui depois da reunião. – Wilian respondeu.

-Não será necessário...Tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje. Ela pode vir amanha. – Disse Eduard com um Meio-sorriso.

-Como desejar príncipe Eduard.

Repentinamente eu reparei que alguém avia chegado. Era um homem de altura media com longos cabelos negros que iam até a cintura, não era possível ver seu rosto por causa dos cabelos mais dava para ver que ele tinha um _enorme sorriso_ cínico, ele estava usando um sobretudo branco e o curioso é que ele tinha vários espelhos pendurados no pescoço...

-Oi pessoal! Sentiram a minha falta? – Disse o sujeito _sem parar de sorrir_.

-Ola Roberto, é bom revelo. – Disse Eduard cumprimentando-o.

-Oi Chefia! Oi Aran! Oi Wilian! Oi Rafael! Oi Alleren! – Ele disse cumprimentando Eduard e acenando para demais. Depois ele olhou para mim e falou: - Essa daí eu não conheço.

-Essa é Sakura Kinomoto minha cria.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Roberto. – Eu disse cumprimentando-o.

-Eu não gosto de ser chamado de senhor. Você pode me chamar de "_Vossa maluqueza, o Doido_". – Ele disse Fazendo Eduard e o resto da Primigênie gargalharem.

-Er...Ok... –Eu disse com uma gota na cabeça.

-Hehe... Bom acho que só falta chegar o _Mike_ e podemos começar. – Disse Eduard terminando de rir.

-Melhor nos não o esperarmos ele sempre chega atrasado! – Disse Rafael rodando os olhos.

-Eu avisei a ele que a reunião era as sete e meia pra ver se dessa vez ele não atrasava. – Wilian disse.

-Boa idéia devíamos ter pensado nisso antes. – Alleren disse.

-Pelo visto vocês não gostam desse tal de Mike não é? – Eu disse.

-Com toda certeza minha cara. – Disse Wilian.

-Você também não vai gostar dele quando conhecê-lo – Disse Rafael.

-Sabe é que o Mike é o membro Ventrue da Primigênie. Porem diferente de outros Ventrue que são mais... Inteligentes por assim dizer, Mike é um... Palerma idiota que só faz tolices. – Disse Eduard explicando-me.

-Então por que vocês o mantêm na Primigênie? – Eu perguntei.

-Por que ninguém aqui gosta dos Ventrue e preferimos um palerma como ele na Primigênie a um Ventrue mais padrão. – Rafael explicou-me.

-Melhor vocês mudarem o assunto, pois o carro dele esta entrando pelo portão agora mesmo... – Davis disse olhando pela janela. – Ou melhor, o que _sobrou_ do carro dele esta entrando pelo portão! – Davis disse arregalando os olhos.

-Como assim? – Eduard perguntou.

-Venha ver.

Eduard foi até a janela e depois disse com os olhos arregalados:

-Nossa! O carro dele foi completamente destruído!

Os demais membros da Primigênie e eu fomos até a janela e vimos um carro branco cheio de marcas de balas e amassados.

-Ah! Então foi ele o tal "_doido_" que fez aquele massacre no bairro irlandês. – Aran disse.

-Eu devia ter imaginado... É bem a cara dele – Rafael disse sorrindo.

-Do que vocês estão falando? – Eduard perguntou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-De um massacre que ocorreu no bairro irlandês quando duas Gangues rivais da região estavam se enfrentado em frente a um bar um homem que segundo o único sobrevivente de uma das gangues tinha descrição é igual à de Mike, saiu do bar e começou a jogar facas e garfos neles... Ele errou todos menos um que foi exatamente na cabeça do líder de uma das gangues... Após um rápido dialogo as duas Ganges decidiram fazer uma "trégua" temporária até que acabacem com o "incomodo"... Porem quando todos começaram a atirar no sujeito ele foi para os fundos do bar e pegou seu carro para atropelar os membros de gangue... Resultado: 49 membros de gangue mortos, um ferido em estado grave, 27 civis mortos (entre eles 8 adolescentes que entraram no bar com carteira falsa), 14 mendigos que estavam na rua mortos, e um bar destruído... – Wilian explicou.

-E depois _eu _que sou o doido. – Roberto disse sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-O massacre saio na primeira pagina de todos os jornais. – Alleren disse.

-Concordo com você Rafael isso é bem a cara dele... – Eduard disse rodando os olhos.

-Será que isso não é considerado uma violação da mascara? – Aran perguntou.

-Não. Amenos que o tal único sobrevivente tenha mencionado alguma coisa sobre uma "resistência ou velocidade sobrenatural". – Eduard explicou.

-Acho melhor não mencionarmos o massacre na frente dele... Vocês sabem como ele fica ofendido facilmente. – Alleren disse suspirando.

-Concordo plenamente Alleren, melhor ficarmos quietos. – Eduard disse com uma cara seria.

Logo um sujeito da minha altura, de curtos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos escuros, pele branca como a neve, usando um terno preto mal colocado e com um sorriso amarelo no rosto entrou pela porta.

-Desculpem o atraso é que eu... – O sujeito começou a falar mais Eduard interrompeu.

-Poupe-me de suas desculpas esfarrapadas Mike... Uma pessoa na sua posição devia ser mais pontual. – Eduard disse com um rosto muito serio.

-P-perdão príncipe Eduard... – Mike disse com a cabeça baixa enquanto brincava com as suas mãos.

-Que seja... Bom vamos logo começar essa reunião pois tenho muito o que fazer essa noite. – Eduard disse virando-se indo em direção da escada.

-Sim senhor. – Mike disse seguindo Eduard quando olhou para mim e disse: - Quem é essa?

-Essa é Sakura Kinomoto minha cria.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Mike. – Eu disse cumprimentando-o.

-Ola. – Ele disse num tom seco (que cara mal educado).

Depois disso nos fomos até uma sala de com uma grande mesa no centro localizada no segundo andar da mansão... Logo todos se sentaram à mesa e Eduard puxou uma cadeira para eu sentar logo atrais dele...

-Hum...Achei que tivesse _sete _clãs na Camarilla. – Eu disse para Eduard.

-E tem. – ele respondeu.

-Então onde esta o sétimo membro da Primigênie?

-Eu me reservo o direito de não permitir que os _Gangrel_ telhão um representante na Primigênie dessa cidade pois quando os Tremere surgiram os Gangrel _se uniram_ aos _Tzimisce_ numa guerra contra nos e eles ainda guardam ressentimentos pela derrota. – Eduard explicou-me – bom, sem mais delongas, vamos começar logo a reúnam pois já estamos muito atrasados. – Eduard disse olhando de lado para o Mike.

A reunião foi longa e... Bem chata se quer saber pois eles ficaram falando sobre política, economia, cultura, eventos que aconteceriam na cidade e muitas outras coisas. Eu tentei prestar atenção em tudo para não decepcionar Eduard mais as vezes eu me perdia na conversa e não entendia mais nada... Eles também discutiram sobre alguns vampiros que queriam vir morar na cidade. Pelo que eu entendi o esquema funciona assim: O vampiro em si é avaliado pelo representante do seu clã na Primigênie (se não houvesse representante o vampiro não poderia vir para a cidade menos no caso dos Ravnos pois segundo Eduard eles são um bando de nômades e não ficam muito tempo no mesmo lugar) se o representante na Primigênie o aprovar ele deve trazer as informações que tiver do vampiro em questão para ele ser avaliado pela Primigênie e por Eduard, se todos o aprovarem ele pode vir morar na cidade (sendo que _em ultimo caso Eduard tem a palavra final_ sobre quem entra na cidade). Segundo Eduard nem todas as cidades tem um sistema tão rígido mais ele projetou um sistema rígido assim para que não houvesse muitos problemas na cidade... Após duas horas de reunião Eduard em fim disse:

-Bom...Acho que isso é tudo: fim da reunião.

Após Eduard falar isso os membros da Primigênie começaram a se despedir e ir embora. A única que ficou foi Alleren que estava falando com Eduard.

-E então você vai levar Sakura para a _capela Tremere_ hoje não é?

-Claro que vou afinal ela precisa fazer o _juramento_. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Ótimo! Quer que eu espere vocês para irmos juntos?

-Não eu acho melhor você ir na frente para preparar a _cerimônia_...Alias faça-me o favor de preparar a arena de treino numero 7 ok?

-Pretende começar o treinamento dela tão sedo – Alleren disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Mais é claro!Lembre-se que Sakura era uma Maga antes de ser abraçada então ela não vai ter dificuldade de atingir o estado de _concentração_ necessário para usar as _Disciplinas_.

-Ah é...Eu queria ter tido essa sorte de ser maga antes do abraço... Teria facilitado muito a minha não-vida... – Alleren disse suspirando – Bom se você me permite meu Lord eu vou me retirar para a capela agora. – Ela disse curvando um pouco a cabeça.

Depois que ela foi embora eu perguntei a Eduard:

-De que juramento vocês estavam falando?

-Do juramento ao clã Tremere que você terá que fazer numa cerimônia hoje a noite na capela.

-Entendo... E que historia de treinamento era aquela?

-Depois que a cerimônia for feita nos iremos até um local na capela para que eu possa ensiná-la a usar as Disciplinas e você também fará um treino de combate pratico... Aulas de defesa pessoal são muito importantes quando se vive no mundo das trevas. – Eduard concluiu.

Depois disso Eduard e eu fomos até a limusine onde Davis estava terminado de guardar algumas coisas na mala do carro.

Quando a limusine começou a andar Eduard disse:

-Ok agora acho melhor eu lê explicar sobre como funciona a organização da pirâmide do clã Tremere...

**(_Nota do autor:_ olhe ''Explicação Sobre o Mundo das Tevas'' na parte sobre o clã Tremere para entender o funcionamento da pirâmide Tremere)**

Depois de uma longa explicação eu entendi que Eduard era um _Lorde Tremere_ e ele tinha o controle da capela dessa cidade e de mais algumas cidades próximas a ela.

-De fato minha cara se eu quisesse eu já poderia ter me tornado um _Pontifex _se levarmos em conta a minha influencia dentro do clã.

-Então por que não se tornou um?

-Porque eu acho que eu já tenho muito trabalho sendo um Lorde então como um Pontifex eu não teria mais tempo para outras atividades – Eduard disse suspirando. – Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, Davis os _documentos_ estão com você?

-Sim meu senhor, aqui estão eles – Davis disse passando um envelope para Eduard.

-Excelente! Obrigado Davis.

-Não fiz mais que o meu dever meu senhor. – Davis disse voltando a dirigir.

-Que documentos são esses? – Eu perguntei.

-São seus novos documentos. – Ele disse me passando algumas folhas que continham coisas como certidão de nascimento, carteira de identidade, registros escolares...

-São documentos falsos? – Eu perguntei olhando-nos.

-Não eles são verdadeiros... Um dos meus contatos de dentro do governo arranjou para mim.

-Entendi...

Enquanto eu olhava as folhas reparei que tinha uma coisa errada.

-Ei! Porque no meu nome ta escrito: _Sakura Magnos_?

-Eu tive que mudar seu nome para que não relacionassem com a "outra" Sakura que desapareceu em Paris... Alem do que precisava fazer sentido na sua historia.

-Que historia?

-A historia da sua vida que eu inventei para preservar a mascara... Tem um texto de vinte paginas ai no meio dos documentos mais pra resumir a historia: Você foi abandonada quando era um bebe e viveu num orfanato até alguns dias atrás quando eu fui até lá e a adotei...Por isso você esta com o meu sobrenome nos documentos.

-Então você é... Meu pai agora?

-Perante a sociedade mortal sou sim...Porque algum problema? – Eduard perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não...Não tem nenhum problema. – Eu disse desviando o olhar um pouco triste, pois isso avia me feito lembrar do meu pai e de como ele deve estar sofrendo achando que eu morri...Primeiro ele perdeu a mamãe e agora me perdeu... Ele deve estar arrasado...

-Sakura...Olhe para mim.

Quando olhei para Eduard vi que ele tinha um sorriso sereno no rosto. Então ele pegou minha mão e falou:

-Não se preocupe eu tenho certeza que eles vão superar e _seguir em frente_ com suas vidas assim como você. – Ele disse aumentando o sorriso.

Eu devolvi o sorriso e nos ficamos nos olhando em silencio por algum tempo até que Eduard disse:

-Bom...Sem querer estragar o momento mais você precisa estar com o juramento do clã ensaiado para quando chegarmos ok?

-Sim claro –Eu disse sorrindo.

-Excelente! Agora repita depois de mim: _Eu ,Sakura Magnos, daqui por diante prometo minha eterna e_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu avisto um portão bem conhecido: o portão da capela Tremere de Dark City. A capela parece como uma enorme universidade de tão grande que são aqueles prédios antigos... Após eu mandar Davis dar algumas voltas pelo quarteirão pois Sakura precisava de mais tempo para decorar o juramento nos finalmente estávamos entrando por aquele portão com a limusine.

-Finalmente chegamos! Agora Sakura lembre-se do juramento e fale ele na hora como eu lhe disse ok?

-Ok.

Quando a limusine parou pude ver que uma figura conhecida estava nos esperando na porta.

-É bom re-velo Lord Eduard. – Disse o Vampiro que aparentava ter dezenove anos com cabelo loiro, olhos verdes claros, pele pálida e usando uma camisa verde com uma calça azul se curvando quando eu sai da limusine.

-_Carlos Coelho_! Também é bom re-velo garoto! – Eu disse apertando a mão do jovem _neófito_.

-Obrigado Lord Eduard...Vejo que trouxe sua cria. – Ele disse olhando para Sakura com o seu habitual sorriso.

-Sim essa é Sakura Kino... Digo, Sakura Magnos. – Eu disse a ele. Depois eu me virei para Sakura e falei: - Sakura permita-me lhe apresentar a _Carlos Coelho_ um _promissor_ neófito _brasileiro_ que esta fazendo _Intercâmbio__de Aprendiz_ da capela Tremere em São Paulo.

-Prazer em colhesse-lo senhor Carlos. – Sakura disse apertando a mão dele.

-Pode me chamar só de Carlos senhorita Sakura. – Ele disse beijando a mão de Sakura deixando-na um pouco envergonhada.

-Dês de que você me chame só de Sakura e não de senhorita eu o farei. – Ela disse sorrindo ainda um pouco envergonhada.

-Combinado então! – Ele disse com seu grande sorriso.

-Sem querer interromper os pombinhos mais já o fazendo, Sakura e eu já estamos muito atrasados então vamos entrar logo. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso.

Começamos então a caminhar para dentro da capela...No caminho Sakura falou a Carlos:

-Então você é do Brasil não é? Que legal eu sempre quis conhecer esse país.

-É um país muito legal. Especialmente nessa época do ano. – Ele disse sorrindo. – É uma pena que minha cidade de origem, o _Rio de Janeiro_, tenha sido tomado pelo _Sabá_ é uma cidade muito bonita...

-É mesmo uma pena o que aconteceu lá... E o pior é que parece que em São Paulo vai acontecer o mesmo. – Eu disse suspirando.

Depois de andarmos por algum tempo nos chegamos a câmara cerimonial aonde avia um grande tapete vermelho que separava cerca de 30 magos Tremeres de cada lado e no final do tapete estava um trono de carvalho onde Alleren estava sentada nos olhando com um sorriso... Todos estavam calados nos olhando até que Carlos falou:

-Anuncio a chegada de _Lord Eduard Magnos_ e _sua cria Sakura Magnos_.

Depois de falar isso ele foi até os demais para dar inicio a cerimônia...Eu fui em direção ao trono e com um gesto pedi para Alleren sair, depois que ela o fez eu me sentei no trono com Alleren ao meu lado e comecei a falar.

-_Meus irmãos_! Estamos reunidos hoje aqui para reconhecer _uma nova aprendiz_ da _casa_ e do _clã_... Sakura Magnos aproxime-se!

Sakura andou alguns passos para frente e se curvou.

-Antes de você ser reconhecida como membro do clã você deve fazer o _legendário juramento a casa e ao clã_... Esta ciente disso?

-Sim meu senhor.

-Pois então..._Faça-o_!

- _Eu, Sakura Magnos, daqui por diante prometo minha eterna e duradoura lealdade à Casa e clã Tremere e a todos os seus Membros. Eu sou do sangue deles e eles são do meu. Nós compartilhamos nossas vidas, nossas metas e nossos triunfos. Eu irei obedecer aqueles que a Casa designar como meus superiores e irei tratar meus inferiores com todo respeito e cuidado que eles merecerem por si próprios...Eu não irei tentar privar qualquer Membro da Casa e do clã Tremere de seu poder mágico. Se eu assim fizer, estarei agindo contra a força de nossa Casa. Eu não irei tentar matar nenhum Membro da Casa e do clã, exceto em autodefesa ou quando um mago for decretado fora-da-lei por um tribunal propriamente constituído. Se o mago foi decretado um fora-da-lei, eu irei dedicar todos meus esforços para trazer tal mago à justiça...Eu irei respeitar todas as decisões dos tribunais e respeitar com honra as vontades do Conselho Interno dos Sete e os desejos de meus superiores. Os tribunais irão ser abençoados com o espírito do Código dos Tremere, suplementados por um Código Periférico e interpretados corretamente por um corpo constituído de forma apropriada por magos. Eu tenho direito a apelar a uma instância superior do tribunal, se eles concordarem em ouvir o meu caso...Eu não irei trazer perigo para a Casa e clã Tremere com as minhas ações. Nem irei interferir com os assuntos de mundanos em qualquer forma que venha a trazer ruína sobre minha Casa e clã. Eu não irei, quando lidando com o demônios ou outros, trazer perigo de qualquer forma para o meu clã, nem irei perturbar as fadas de qualquer forma que poderia fazer com que elas se vingassem contra a Casa e clã. Eu também juro manter os valores e metas da Camarilla, mantendo a Máscara. Desde que estas metas possam entrar em conflito com minhas metas, eu não posso perseguir meus objetivos de qualquer forma que pudesse ameaçar a Máscara. A força da Casa e do clã Tremere dependem da força da Máscara...Eu não usarei magia para espionar a Casa e clã Tremere e nem a utilizarei para observar seus afazeres. Isto é expressamente proibido...Eu irei apenas treinar aprendizes que jurarem por este código e, se qualquer um deles se voltar contra a Casa e clã, eu serei o primeiro a fazer de tudo para que sejam trazidos à justiça. Nenhum aprendiz meu poderá ser chamado de mago até que ele jure primeiro sob este Código. Eu irei tratar meus aprendizes com o cuidado e respeito que eles merecem...Eu concedo a meus anciões o direito de tomar meus aprendizes se achar que estes aprendizes serão valiosos para o trabalho dos mais antigos. Todos são Membros da Casa e clã Tremere e valiosos em primeiro lugar a estes preceitos. Eu irei concordar com o direito de meus superiores em fazer tais decisões...Eu irei aumentar o conhecimento da Casa e clã e irei compartilhá-lo com todos os Membros que eu encontrar em minha busca por conhecimento e poder. Nenhum segredo deve ser mantido ou dado com respeito às artes da magia, nem eu devo manter segredo dos afazeres dos outros que possam trazer desgraça para a Casa e clã...Eu exijo que, se eu quebrar esta promessa, eu deva ser expulsa pela Casa e clã. Se eu for expulsa, eu pedirei a meus irmãos para me acharem e matarem, para que minha vida não continue em degradação e infâmia...Eu reconheço que os inimigos da Casa e clã são meus inimigos, que os amigos da Casa e clã são meus amigos e que os aliados da Casa e clã são meus aliados. Deixe-nos trabalhar como um só e crescermos fortes...Eu doravante sigo este Código, jurado em 22 de Janeiro de 1995. Infeliz seja aquele que me tentar a quebrar este juramento e infeliz seja eu se eu sucumbir a tal tentação. _– Sakura disse me fazendo lembrar de quando _eu_ fiz o juramento... A diferença é que quando eu fiz o juramento quem estava sentado no trono era _o próprio Tremere_.

-_Então pelos poderes concedidos a mim pela casa e clã Tremere eu agora a declaro __Aprendiz Tremere do Primero Círculo de Mistérios!_ – Eu disse me levantando do trono. – _Erga-se, como uma Tremere!_

Sakura se levantou e todos aplaudiram...Depois todos foram cumprimentá-la se apresentando e dizendo coisas como "seja bem vinda"...

Depois de alguns minutos eu e Sakura saímos do salão e fomos em direção da arena de treino numero 7.

-Estou bastante impressionado por você ter decorado o juramento tão rápido. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso.

-É... Não foi nada fácil! – Ela confessou suspirando.

Depois de andar por um tempo nos finalmente chegamos na arena de treino numero 7.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que nos finalmente entramos na tal sala de treino eu vi que Davis já estava lá.

-Já esta tudo pronto Davis? – Eduard perguntou.

-Sim meu senhor.

-Excelente! Então vamos começar com uma explicação básica sobre as disciplinas... Como você sabe Sakura os poderes vampiricos conhecidos como disciplinas _vem do sangue_... Contudo existem certas _habilidades sangüíneas_ básicas que você deve aprender antes de eu lhe ensinar as disciplinais... – Eduard explico-me.

-Como por exemplo?

-Bom...Vamos começar com o mais básico: _a capacidade de fazer sua pele ficar corada_... Pode parecer inútil mais é uma habilidade essencial para manter a _mascara_... Contudo já que você foi abraçada recentemente sua pele ainda aparenta estar viva e por isso você não vai precisar usar esse poder por enquanto. Mais de qualquer forma é melhor aprendê-lo. – Eduard explicou sentado-se num banco e pedindo para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

-Pra começar se sente de um jeito que você fique confortável – Ele disse e eu sentei em posição de lótus. – Ótimo, agora se concentre um pouco...Feche os olhos...Relaxe...Quando estiver completamente relaxada avise-me...

Passou algum tempo e eu disse que eu estava pronta.

-Ótimo. Agora se concentre em sentir seu _sangue_, ele esta concentrado em algum ponto da sua barriga...

Concentrei-me e consegui sentir _o poder do meu sangue_.

-Achei!

-Excelente! Agora tente fazer seu sangue voltar a circular pelas suas veias...Tente lembrar de como era quando você estava _viva_.

Passou algum tempo que eu não sei dizer se foram minutos, segundos ou horas e então finalmente eu consegui.

-Excelente! Você Conseguiu usar um poder que alguns levam meses para conseguir usar em apenas alguns minutos... Posso dizer que estou orgulhoso... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Obrigada.

-De nada...

Depois disso Eduard deu-me um espelho para eu ver meu reflexo... Nossa acho que exagerei na quantidade de sangue...Digo...Parecia que eu tinha ficado o dia intero na praia sem protetor solar...

-Você exagerou um pouco mais já que você é minha cria _seu sangue é muito potente_...

Eduard se virou para Davis e disse:

-Davis, por favor, saia.

-Sim meu senhor. – Davis disse saindo.

-Porque você o mandou sair? – Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Porque o que eu vou lhe contar agora é uma coisa que _nenhum_ outro vampiro sabe ou pode saber alem de nos dois e eu não posso ariscar que _leiam a mente_ de Davis. – Eduard falou muito serio

-E o que é? – Eu perguntei curiosa.

-A sua geração e conseqüentemente a minha também... – Eduard deu uma pausa suspirou e então voltou a falar. – _Você minha querida é da sexta geração e eu sou da quinta geração_.

-Espera ai...Nossa! V-você é uma espécie de "neto" de um _Antediluviano_? – Eu perguntei muito surpresa.

-Mais é claro!...Por acaso eu tenho cara de quem usa _Diablerie_ para abaixar a geração?

-_ Diablerie_?

-É quando um vampiro bebe _todo_ o sangue de _outro vampiro_...Quando isso acontece se o vampiro que foi sugado era de uma geração menor que a do que sugou...O que sugou _passa a ser_ da geração do que foi sugado...Desnecessário dizer que esse é um _crime_ terrível que é puído com a morte pela lei da Camarilla...Amenos que o vampiro sugado em questão esteja sobre uma _caçada de sangue_. – Eduard Respondeu serio.

-Porque ninguém pode saber que nossa geração? – Perguntei ainda em duvida.

-Porque se descobrirem que o meu sangue é forte alguém pode tentar cometer _Diablerie_ em mim...E em _você_ também, pois já que você ainda não sabe como se defender direito você seria um alvo até melhor. – Ele disse ainda mais serio.

-Entendo... – Eu disse um pouco assustada. – Hum... É muito bom ser de sexta geração? – Eu perguntei tendo duvida da minha própria condição.

-Vamos colocar dessa maneira: _a maioria dos príncipes americanos é de oitava ou mais raramente de sétima geração_. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Nossa! Quer dizer que eu sou muito forte? – Eu perguntei surpresa.

-Não...Nos vampiros medimos nosso poder pela idade, pois quanto _mais velhos somos mais aprendemos e mais fortes nos tornamos_... A geração obviamente _influencia_ muito no poder do membro em si, porem um vampiro mais velho normalmente sempre leva mais vantagem numa luta que um mais novo pois conhece mais disciplinais e sabe melhor como usá-las... _Mesmo assim_ ser de sexta geração ainda é muito bom. – Ele disse com um tom de sabedoria.

-Hum...O que diferencia um vampiro de geração alta de um de geração baixa?

-Pra começar os vampiros de geração mais baixa tem uma quantidade mais concentrada de sangue.

-Como assim?

-Hum...Como direi?...Imagine que um humano normal tenha uma quantidade de sangue igual a _dez_ certo?Agora imagine que os vampiros de _décima terceira geração_ sejam capazes de armazenar em seu corpo uma quantidade de sangue igual a _dez_ pois seu sangue é fraco certo? Já os vampiros de _décima segunda geração_ são capazes de armazenar uma quantidade de sangue igual a _onze_, os de _décima primeira_ igual a _doze_ e assim vai até chegarmos a _oitava geração_ aonde (seguido a ordem) eles conseguem armazenar uma quantidade igual a _quinze_ certo?Pois bem acontece que da _oitava para a sétima geração_ a uma grande diferença pos na _sétima geração_ a quantidade de sangue que é possível armazenar é igual a _vinte_... Já na _sexta geração_ que é o seu caso é possível armazenar uma quantidade igual a _trinta,_ na _quinta geração_ que é o meu caso é possível armazenar uma quantidade igual a _quarenta,_ no caso da _quarta geração_ é igual a _cinqüenta_ e no caso dos _Antediluvianos_...Bom ai eu já não sei mais devem ser no mínimo uma centena...Bom o negocio é que os vampiros de geração mais baixa tem capacidade de armazenar mais sangue pois ele se concentra e se torna mais denso...Entendeu?

-Sim entendi... Mais quanto mais sangue o vampiro pode armazenar mais rápido ele fica com fome?

-Não... Se você estiver com uma quantidade de sangue igual a dez a besta e a fome não a incomodaram muito então, apesar da fome nunca passar, é costume dizer que quando se esta nesse ponto não se esta com fome...Mais abaixo disso a coisa fica perigosa... Você pelos meus cálculos deve estar com uma quantidade de sangue igual a oito...O que não chega a ser ruim mais podia ser melhor...Ah! Detalhe importante: enquanto os humanos repõem uma quantidade de sangue igual a 1 todos os dias nos vampiros perdemos essa mesma quantidade todos os dias enquanto dormimos...

-Se eu estou com oito _quer dizer que_...

-_Que você vai ter que se alimentar em breve_. Sim temo que isso seja uma _necessidade_ pois quando sairmos da capela você provavelmente já terá ainda _menos_ sangue (em virtude do treinamento) então eu vou aproveitar para começar a lhe dar lições de caça. – Eduard disse sorrindo.

Isso era ruim... Eu não queria voltar a matar mais alguém! Droga e se eu me acostumasse com isso? Eu não quero virar um monstro!...Se bem que eu já sou um monstro...Não sou? Ah! isso é tão...

-Pela sua cara já vi que não gostou da idéia...Sinto dizer Sakura mais não a _nada_ o que fazer. Uma hora você vai _ter_ que se alimentar. _Isso é inevitável_! Se não fizer isso sua besta vai acabar lhe tirando tudo o que resta de sua humanidade... – Eduard disse olhando-me fixamente.

-Droga Eduard! Isso é um beco sem saída! Se eu fizer muitas ''_coisas ruins_'' a besta assumira o controle e ganhara...E se eu não fizer ela vai me enlouquecer a ponto de eu fazer ''_coisas ruins_'' e ai ela também ganhara! – Não agüentei e soltei tudo o que estava pensando em cima de Eduard.

-_Uma besta eu sou, para que uma besta eu não eu não me torne._ Esse minha criança é o _fardo_ que todos nos vampiros temos que levar por toda a _eternidade_... – Eduard disse num tom filosófico mais ao mesmo tempo muito serio.

-Mais como é possível passar a eternidade sem cair nas garras da besta? – Eu disse com uma voz triste.

-Bom...Eu já _agüentei 970 anos_ acho que posso agüentar mais alguns _milênios_. – Eduard disse sorrindo.

-Como você consegue? – Eu perguntei-lhe em tom de urgência.

-Consegue o que?

-Não cair _nas garras da besta_ após tantos séculos? – Falei num tom de ainda mais urgência.

Não sei quanto tempo nos ficamos nos olhando mais para mim pareceu uma _eternidade_ até que ele finalmente disse:

-_Não sei_. – Ele disse dando os ombros.

-Como assim _não sabe_? – Eu perguntei com uma voz abalada.

-Eu simplesmente _não sei_ Sakura... Não que eu já não tenha parado para pensar a respeito mais é que eu simplesmente não sei a _real_ razão do porque de eu ter sobrevivido tanto tempo sem cair nas garras da besta. – Ele disse com a voz mais irônica do mundo.

-Mais _deve_ haver um jeito... – Eu disse com uma voz de desesperança.

-Sinto muito Sakura mais _não há_ um meio _correto_ de se lidar com isso. Não existe nenhuma "_formula infalível_" que eu possa lhe ensinar...Eu sinto muito mais a verdade é essa... – Eduard disse dando os ombros mais uma vez.

Nessa hora o desespero invadiu _o pouco que restava da minha alma_...Estaria eu _destinada_ a passar a eternidade com _medo_ da besta me dominar sem ter _nenhuma esperança _de vitória contra ela?

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo suspiro de Eduard que logo depois disse:

-Embora eu não saiba muito bem a razão de meu triunfo contra a besta eu tenho uma _teoria_ do motivo. – Ele disse surpreendendo-me.

-E qual é? – Eu perguntei em tom de urgência.

-Sakura...Existe um poder bem _maior_ do que a _força bruta_, a _magika_ ou mesmo o _sangue_...Um poder tão grande que mesmo um mero mortal através desse poder é capaz de _mudar seu destino_ do jeito que bem entender. – Ele disse serio.

-E qual é esse poder? – Perguntei com um pouco mais de esperança.

-É a _força de vontade_. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso.

-O que? – Perguntei não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com "força de vontade".

-A _força de vontade_... Através dela é possível realizar feitos inimagináveis como, por exemplo, o próprio ato de mudar seu destino. Pois_ o destino nada mais é do que uma serie de manipulações feitas por seres mais _"_poderosos_" sejam dos _Antediluvianos_ seja do próprio _Único Acima_...E se é possível mudar o destino através da força de vontade controlar a besta _não pode_ ser uma tarefa tão difícil...Porem...Força de vontade _não_ é algo que se possa ser _ensinado_ então você vai ter que descobrir como utilizá-la _sozinha_...Mais se você precisar de conselhos saiba que eu ficarei mais do que feliz em ajudá-la, afinal, eu estou aqui para isso. – Eduard disse sorrindo mais com um tom de voz serio.

Aquilo me fez pensar...Eu sempre acreditei que era _impossível_ mudar o destino: "_não existem coincidências apenas o inevitável_" como a professora Mizuki costumava dizer sempre...Porem se eu não quisesse perecer nas garras da besta eu teria que esquecer isso e me concentrar nessa nova filosofia: "_O__ destino nada mais é do que uma serie de manipulações feitas por seres mais _"_poderosos_"_ e a força de vontade é capaz de mudá-lo_".

-Agora que demos um fim nessa questão será que podemos voltar ao treino? – Eduard disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Antes posso perguntar uma coisa? – Eu disse lembrando de uma duvida com a qual eu já estava a algum tempo.

-Claro fique a vontade.

-Bom...Sabe...Você disse que não queria que o Davis soubesse a nossa geração pois alguém poderia ler a mente dele...E as vezes quando conversamos você parece que...

-_Leio sua mente_ e assim consigo terminar suas frases? – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Sim...Como agora por exemplo. – Eu disse com uma gota na cabeça.

-Eu lhe dou minha palavra que não li sua mente _dês de que nos conhecemos pessoalmente_. – Ele disse sorrindo.

-Mais e _antes_ de nos conhecermos pessoalmente? – Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha já suspeitando qual seria a resposta.

-Antes disso _eu li sua mente sim_. _Muitas vezes_ aliais... Por que algum problema?

Fique surpresa com a reposta dele e disse:

-...Como _pode_ fazer isso?... – Eu disse num tom de voz triste.

Eduard deu um suspiro e disse:

-Acontece que eu queria ter _certeza_ de que se eu a abraçasse você ia aceitar...Inclusive como tive duvida até o _ultimo_ momento li sua mente até pouco antes de partir para o Japão para _por meu plano em pratica_...**(_ Nota do autor:_ Isso foi no prólogo da fic... Por isso Eduard estava tão concentrado olhando a tal ''bola de cristal''.)** Peço que perdoe tal violação que cometi ao ler sua mente sem ter sua permissão mais é que eu estava um pouco...Hum...Como direi?...Hum... – Ele ficou pensando um pouco até que finalmente falou: - _Inseguro_.

-_Inseguro_? Com o que? – Eu perguntei não acreditando que Eduard podia se sentir assim.

-Bom...Acontece que você é a _primeira cria_ que eu tenho... – Eduard disse coçando a cabeça.

-Serio? – Eu disse bastante surpresa afinal levando em conta a idade de Eduard eu esperava que ele já tivesse tido muitas crias.

-É sabe...Isso faz parte de um _antigo pacto_ que eu propus a _dois amigos_ de cada um só ter uma cria...Alem do que eu sempre disse a mim mesmo que só abraçaria alguém que fosse _especial_.

-Obrigada. – Eu disse entendendo que ele só leu minha mente pos não queria se arrepender depois de me abraçar...E também me sentindo feliz por ele me achar _especial_.

-De nada...Ah! E sobre o porque de as vezes eu terminar suas frases é porque após tantos _séculos_ de existência fica fácil perceber o que os outros estão pensando. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Entendo...Hum...O que você quis dizer com: _por meu plano em pratica_?

-Hehehe...Você não acha mesmo que uma lojinha como aquela teria dinheiro para pagar uma viajem para Paris para duas pessoas..._Acha_? – Eduard disse rindo com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Então você...

-Por favor permita-me vangloria-me de como, através de incríveis atos de _manipulação_, eu fui capaz de te levar bem aonde eu queria... – Eduard disse com uma incrível falta de modéstia. – Pra começo de conversa eu fui até a sua cidade e usei _disciplina dominação_ para dominar a mente da dona da loja...Feito isso eu ordenei que ela fizesse o tal sorteio, que aliais foi roubado para que você ganhasse é claro, e dei a ela duas passagens para Paris...Em seguida fui para o hotel em que eu estava hospedado e na noite seguinte li a mente de você de seu irmão e etc e descobri que seu irmão e o tal do Yue queriam ir na viajem...E isso eu não podia permitir...Então resolvi dar uma de bom samaritano e dei uma ''ligadinha'' pra um contato em Chicago...

-Então foi você! – Eu disse muito surpresa. – Hum...Você acha que o seu contato deu bons empregos para eles?

-Pelo que eu falei com ele a respeito dos dois eu posso lhe garantir que nenhum deles terá de se preocupar com o fundo de aposentadoria.

-Que bom... – Eu disse feliz em saber que eles ficariam bem.

-Continuando minha narrativa...Depois eu parti para Paris e apos falar com o príncipe de lá (que alias é um velho conhecido) por telefone para saber algumas informações sobre a cidade (como a boate em que fomos, por exemplo,) e então me encaminhei para o hotel em que você ficaria hospedada para usar o meu poder de dominação para dominar a mente daquele que seria o seu guia pela cidade, pois afinal seria o seu ultimo dia de vida e eu queria que você aproveitasse...Aliais, você gostou do passeio?

-Sim...Gostei muito. – Eu disse um pouco abalada pelo fato de _ter sido manipulada_ daquele jeito _sem nem perceber_.

-Excelente! Espero que tenha gostado principalmente do por do sol da Torre Eifel...Afinal eu sabia que seria o seu _ultimo_ então queria que você não o esquecesse.

-Ah sim! Foi o mais bonito por do sol que eu já vi na minha vida...Obrigada... – Eu disse feliz pois acreditava que jamais esqueceria aquele lindo por do sol.

-De nada...Continuando: Depois disso eu usei dominação num dos sujeitos do serviço de quarto e troquei os doces que o hotel normalmente da aos hospedes por dois doces feitos de uma planta _especial_ que só cresse numa ilha perto da _Rússia_... Como eu sabia que você não gostava de doce de coco eu...

-O que você _fez_ com a Tomoyo e o Kero! – Eu o interrompi preocupada com os dois.

-Fique sossegada a planta só vai fazer eles sentirem _muito_ sono por um tempo...No caso do seu ex-guardião deve durar por dois dias e no caso de sua amiga deve durar por uma semana...Continuando: depois eu usei a _disciplina presença_ para chamar a sua atenção a noite.

Fiquei aliviada com o fato dos dois estarem bem..._Se bem que_...Como será que eles estavam agora que achavam que eu tinha morrido?...Estariam muito tristes?...Se eles descobrissem a verdade eu..._Ah_! _Chega_! Eu _tenho_ que dar um _basta_ nisso!

-Eduard... – Eu disse o fitando bem seria.

-Sim? – Ele disse não escondendo em seu rosto a surpresa ao ver minha cara seria.

-_Você se importa da gente, de agora em diante, tentar ignorar, na medida do possível, a minha vida passada?_ – Eu disse ainda mais seria.

Eduard ficou me encarando algum tempo até que deu um meio-sorriso e disse:

-Claro! Não vejo nenhum problema.

-Obrigada. – Eu disse suspirando.

Repentinamente nos ouvimos algumas batidas na porta...Eduard se levantou para ver o que era mais quando estava em frente a porta parou e me disse:

-Sakura agora você já pode parar de usar o poder de fazer a pele ficar corada.

-Ops! – Eu disse fazendo minha pele voltar ao normal...Nossa já tinha até me esquecido que estava assim...Como eu sou desligada.

Eduard abriu a porta e vimos que quem estava batendo nela era Davis.

-Desculpe interromper meu senhor mais é que vocês já estão ai dentro a muito tempo e se não nos apresarmos chegaremos atrasados.

-Tudo bem Davis...Eu até já ia mandá-lo entrar mesmo.

-Sim meu senhor...Hum...Espero não estar interrompendo nada _importante_... – Ele disse com o sorriso e a voz mais cínica do mundo...Fiquei vermelha.

-Davis eu não lhe pago para ficar fazendo comentários maldosos a meu respeito. – Eduard disse de braços cruzados.

-Com todo respeito meu senhor...O senhor _não_ me paga.

-Davis me faz um favor? Cala a boca! – Eduard disse com uma falsa raiva.

-Sim meu senhor. – Davis disse com um meio-sorriso.

-De qualquer maneira...Vamos voltar ao treino! – Eduard disse fazendo um sinal para Davis.

Em seguida Davis acendeu a luz e eu pude finalmente ver como era toda a área de treino...Avia uma arena de luta no centro, uma sala de treino de tiros a esquerda e um local para descanso a direita que era uma extensão de onde nos estávamos. As paredes que separavam as arenas eram de vidro (provavelmente a prova de bala) e o chão era branco...Antes de Davis ligar a luz só avia uma luz acesa (em cima da porta de entrada) então só dava para ver o banco que ficava em frente a entrada.

-Ok agora você vai aprender como usar o _sangue_ para aumentar seu _poder físico_... – Disse Eduard enquanto Davis pegava, no canto da sala, uma taboa de metal e a apoiava em duas partes menores (porem mais grosas) de madeira.

-Concentrando _o seu_ _sangue nos lugares certos_ você pode aumentar _incrivelmente_ a sua _força física, a sua velocidade_ e até mesmo _sua resistência_...Permita-me fazer uma demonstração...

Em seguida Eduard num movimento rápido dividiu a taboa de metal em duas usando apenas uma mão.

-Agora você. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso.

-Eu? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Sim uma hora você vai ter aprender...Não se preocupe é fácil. – Ele disse enquanto Davis ajeitava outra taboa so que de madeira.

-Ok... – Eu disse sem o menor animo...

-Agora concentre seu sangue _nos músculos_ do seu braço...Mais não exagere muito pois _não lhe resta muito sangue_.

Concentrei-me por alguns segundos como avia feito na _vez anterior_ e então dei o golpe...Para a minha surpresa a taboa se partiu como se não fosse nada.

-Excelente! Foi _bem_ melhor do que eu esperava! – Eduard disse num tom orgulhoso. – Agora...Esta na hora de começarmos finalmente o treino das _disciplinas_...Vamos começar com uma bem básica: _Auspícios_...Esta é a Disciplina dos sentidos extrasensoriais, da empatia e da percepção. Quem quer que tenha esta disciplina é fortemente ligado ao seu meio ambiente. Barulhos altos, por exemplo, podem ser muito perturbadores...Para começar sente-se no chão e concentre-se bastante... –Eduard disse e eu então me sentei no chão.

-Agora tente concentrar seus cinco sentidos...Repare nos sons a sua volta e em tudo mais que esta ao seu redor.

Fiz como Eduard disse e me concentrei...Quando passou um tempo que para mim não foram mais do que cinco minutos eu comecei a ouvir algumas coisas _estranhas_...Primeiro e ouvi o som de uma _respiração_ só que num volume _muito_ alto...Depois ouvi os sons que me lembraram um _estomago_...E finalmente, ouvi o som de um _coração batendo_ e _a cada toque_ eu sentia _muita_ vontade de _arrancar_ aquele coração do corpo de seu dono e _beber todo o sangue_ que tinha nele...''Espera! O que eu estou pensando? Tenho que me controlar!'' Pensei e apos isso abri os olhos e me virei vendo que o dono daqueles sons era Davis...

-Deixe-me adivinhar...Ouviu o som do coração do Davis e sentiu _fome_? – Eduard disse num tom irônico.

Olhei para Davis depois para Eduard então abaixei a cabeça e disse:

-Sim...

-_Excelente_! Isso quer dizer que conseguiu aprender a usar _Auspícios 1_... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso. – E só levou _duas horas_ para aprender...

-Duas horas? – Eu disse surpresa por ter se passado tanto tempo.

-Você não deve ter percebido o tempo passar porque estava muito concentrada...Mais agora vamos em fim começar o treino de combate... – Eduard disse ido para a área de treino de tiros fazendo sinal para que eu o segui-se...

Quando Chegamos la Davis foi ajustar os alvos enquanto Eduard foi até uma espécie de armário cheio de armas de fogo de todos os tipos.

-Hum...Acho que essa vai servir. – Ele disse pegando um revolver e o dando a mim...Fiquei surpresa de como o revolver era bem mais pesado do que eu imaginava.

-Agora tente acertar os alvos em movimento usando o revolver.

Passou algum tempo e dos vinte e cinco alvos em movimento eu só acertei...Três.

-Isso foi...Bom sinceramente isso foi horrível! –Eduard disse aparentemente espantado com a minha falta de pontaria.

-Desculpa... – Eu disse com uma gota na cabeça.

-Tudo bem...Eu já esperava isso já que você nunca atirou na vida...Com o tempo você vai melhorar...Agora vamos ao treino de armas brancas. – Eduard disse ido em direção de arena do centro e fazendo um sinal para que eu o segui-se.

Ao chegarmos na arena Eduard fez um sinal para Davis e ele tirou de uma mala, que estava carregando até então, _duas espadas_. A primeira era de um estilo _medieval_ e tinha uma lamina de _prata_ e um cabo de _ouro branco_...A segunda era uma _Katana japonesa_ também com _lamina de prata_ e com algumas _escrituras_ em japonês na lamina onde estava escrito ''_Hatore Hanzo_''...

-Essas duas espadas me foram _muito úteis_...Essa eu usei durante _boa parte da idade media_... – Ele disse segurando a espada medieval. – E essa eu _usei durante a renascença_. – Ele disse segurando a outra espada. – _Tome_! Essa espada fica de _presente_ para você...Cuide bem dela... – Ele disse entregando a _Katana_ para mim.

-Obrigada. – Eu disse vendo que apesar de ser feita de _prata_ a espada era _bem leve_.

-De nada..._Agora_..._DEFENDA-SE_! – Ele disse me atacando com a espada de surpresa...

Por _muito pouco_ eu consegui defender-me do golpe de Eduard com a minha espada.

-O QUE _PENSA_ QUE ESTA FASENDO? –Eu _gritei assustada_, depois que nossas espadas se afastaram.

-Você tem que estar sempre _atenta_ se não um inimigo pode _atacá-la_ quando você _menos_ esperar... – Ele disse sorrindo enquanto avançava para _mais um ataque_...

Nos continuamos a lutar por algum tempo com Eduard levando uma _larga_ vantagem mais ele se segurava sempre que ficava perto de dar o _golpe final_...Eu por outro lado lutava como se minha _não-vida_ dependesse disso mais mesmo assim não conseguia acertá-lo..._Isso me deixou com raiva_...

Quando eu comecei a usar golpes _mais violentos_ devido a minha _raiva_ Eduard se afastou de mim e disse:

-Ok! Por hoje chega...Você esta com _pouco sangue_ e eu não quero que você entre em _frenesi_... – Eduard disse dando a espada para Davis guardar.

Um pensamento surgiu na minha cabeça ''_Ele esta desarmado_! Se eu _atacá-lo_ agora eu posso _matá-lo_ e então eu..._NÃO_! EU _NÃO POSSO_ DEIXAR A _BESTA_ _ME DOMINAR_!'' Ao pensar isso eu pus a minha mão, que estava _tremendo_, em meu rosto por alguns segundos e quando me acalmei o bastante para tirá-la de la vi que Eduard estava me olhando com um _sorriso_.

-_Meus parabéns_! Eu estava _testando_ você para ver se conseguia se controlar..._Deixou-me muito orgulhoso_.

-Obrigada... – Eu disse suspirando e entregando minha arma para Davis guardar...Eu tinha acabado de _encarar a besta de frent_e então eu estava um pouco _agoniada_...

Depois disso nos saímos da capela e fomos para a limusine...Na limusine eu perguntei a Eduard:

-Para onde vamos?

-Vamos para uma boate chamada: _The Neo_ cujo dono é um Toreador que fez a boate _especialmente para que os vampiros ensinassem suas crias a caçar_. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso.

-..._Então eu vou_... – Eu disse baixando a cabeça

-Já falamos sobre isso Sakura!_Uma hora isso ia acontecer_... – Eduard disse serio.

-...Esta bem... – Eu disse pois sabia que não tinha como fugir disso...

Passamos o resto da viajem em silencio...Até que a limusine parou perto da porta da boate.

-Ok agora preste atenção...Você vai sair da limusine e entrar na boate sozinha...Eu irei assim que você entrar...Depois que estiver sentada em frente ao bar peça uma bebida qualquer mais _não a beba_, pois _qualquer coisa_ que você comer ou beber não vai permanecer mais do que _alguns minutos_ no seu estomago _morto_...Eu vou sentar ao seu lado quando eu entrar mais finja que não me conheça...Eu vou falar com você _por telepatia_ para lhe dar conselhos do que fazer para caçar... – Eduard disse serio enquanto me entregava dinheiro para que eu pudesse comprar a bebida.

-Entendi... – Eu disse saindo da limusine.

Quando eu sai da limusine pude ver que algumas pessoas que estavam na fila me olharam de lado...Algumas pareciam estar com inveja da limusine e tinham alguns caras que estavam cochichando alguma coisa e rindo...Fiquei curiosa para saber o que era então quando eu entrei na fila ativei o _Auspícios 1_ para ouvir o que eles falavam...

-Caralh! Que japinha gostosinha! – Disse um sujeito jovem, alto, de cabelo castanho claro e olhos azuis no ouvido de um cara careca de óculos escuros.

-Que nada cara...Ela ronca muito! Hehehe! – Disse o careca em uma resposta ''brincalhona''ao amigo que também começou a rir.

Senti-me ofendida deles falarem assim de mim...Mais eu estava ali para _caçar_ não para ficar ouvindo aquelas besteiras!

-Olha só uma _gótica_ tentando tirar onda chegando aqui de limusine... –Disse uma mulher loira que usava um top rosa e saia branca a outras duas loiras que usavam roupas iguais. – Que ridículo. R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O!

''Ok... É impressão minha ou essa _mortal patética_ se acha _superior_ a mim?_HA_! Quem é ridícula é você _rebanho imprestável_! Quando você já estiver _velha_ e cheia de rugas eu vou estar do mesmo jeito que estou agora: _linda e poderosa_.'' Eu pensei com raiva daquela piranha loira...''E o que diabos ela quis dizer com "_gótica_" eu não sou...'' Parei e analisei o que eu estava vestindo: camiseta vermelha de botões, uma calça jeans escura, sobretudo preto e minha pele estava bem pálida... É até que eu não posso culpá-la por me confundir com uma gótica...

-Nossa! Olha so que japonesinha linda! – Disse uma MULHER de cabalo ruivo com um vestido branco para uma mulher de cabelo preto curto que usava um terno...

-Esta tentando me deixar com ciúmes de novo ne? Eu já disse que eu nem olhei pra Marta! Droga o que você quer que eu faça? – Disse a outra mulher em resposta fazendo a primeira rir bastante.

''Ok...Isso ta começando a ficar esquisito...Melhor eu parar de usar o _Auspícios 1_'' Eu pensei um pouco envergonhada...

Pouco tempo depois eu estava em frente ao segurança da porta da boate.

-Nome? – Perguntou o segurança negro alto e forte que usava um terno e óculos escuros.

-Sakura Kino...Digo, Sakura Magnos. – Eu disse esperando que Eduard tive-se colocado meu nome na lista.

Estranhamente o segurança ficou surpreso quando eu pronunciei a palavra ''_Magnos_'' e falou:

-Senhorita Magnos! O _chefe_ já tinha me avisado que você viria...Pode entrar e se precisar de qualquer coisa me avise... – Ele disse um pouco nervoso.

-Ok... – Eu disse entrando na boate.

Quando eu entrei na boate vi que ela estava muito agitada...Todos estavam na pista de dança curtindo o som do DJ que estava tocando alguma nova musica tecno...Não perdi tempo e fui me sentar num banquinho do bar para pedir uma cerveja...Pouco tempo depois Eduard sentou ao meu lado e mandou uma _mensagem telepática_.

''Espero que o segurança não tenha arranjado problemas...Bom antes de começarmos a sua primeira lição de caça preciso lhe dizer que já que você não pode mandar mensagens telepáticas quando concordar comigo bata de leve no copo uma vez e quando discordar bata duas vezes. Ok?''

Bati de leve no copo uma vez para mostrar que tinha entendido.

''Excelente! Agora preste atenção...Existem _muitos_ meios de se _caçar_ mais o que vamos tentar aqui é um estilo ''_pescaria_''...Ou seja: Você vai ficar aqui sentada esperando algum membro masculino do rebanho se sentir atraído por você. Assim que algum mortal morder a isca convença-o que você é uma...Hum... ''_Garota fácil_'' E o leve para os fundos da boate onde Davis e os outros carniçais estão de vigia para evitar que algum _desavisado_ apareça..._Depois você sabe o que fazer_.''

Achei aquilo..._Revoltante_! ''Ele quer que eu me finja de _fácil_? E só por causa de um pouco de..._Sangue_..._Hum_...'' lembrei então do gosto _incrível_ do _sangue_ da garota da noite anterior e de todas as _sensações maravilhosas_ que senti ao bebê-lo..._E então bati de leve no copo uma vez_...

''Excelente!...Hum...Olhe discretamente para sua esquerda...''

Olhei e vi que um cara de alto de cabelo castanho e um cara baixo de cabelos pintados de verde estavam empurrando um sujeito de altura media e de cabelos rebeldes pintados de azul que usava uma camiseta preta e uma calça azul em direção do bar enquanto falavam alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ouvir...

''Hehehe...Isso é velho...Os dois caras que estão empurrando estão tentando convencer o amigo inexperiente a ''chegar'' em você...''

Não dei muito credito ao que Eduard disse...Afinal avia muitas garotas ali _porque_ eles iram tentar empurrá-lo _justo para mim_?

-E ae gatinha...Você vem sempre aqui? – Disse o sujeito para mim com um sorriso nervoso no rosto... ''Ok acho melhor dar mais credito ao Eduard'' pensei...

''"Você vem sempre aqui? " _Nossa_...Essa cantada _é mais velha do que eu_!''

Ao ouvir a mensagem telepática de Eduard eu fiquei com uma gota na cabeça...Mais já que ele não tinha me mandado fazer nada de _especial_ resolvi improvisar...Afinal eu _não era_ nenhuma _inexperiente_ pois já tinha tido _alguns namorados e ficantes_ depois que _desisti do Syaoran_...

-Não...Pra falar a verdade eu sou nova na cidade. – Eu disse improvisando um sorriso.

-Já imaginava...Mais então _doeu muito_?

-O que?

''...Ele _não_ vai falar isso...''

-Doeu muito quando você caiu do céu meu _anjo_? – Ele disse me colocando outra gota na cabeça...Em parte pela cantada barata e em parte pela _ironia_ dele me chamar de _anjo_ sendo que eu sou uma coisa que deve ser o _oposto de um anjo_.

''Essa cantada funcionava muito bem..._Na renascença_. Hoje em dia ela é ridícula! Aliais... Se serve de _consolo_ para você acho que o rebanho vai ficar _bem melhor_ sem um ser _patético_ como esse no meio deles''

-E então...Qual o seu nome meu anjo?

''Diga só o primeiro nome.''

-Sakura.

-Que nome bonito...O meu nome é _Mike_.

Nessa hora eu percebi que Eduard estava se segurando para não rir.

''Hehehe...Só podia ser _outro Mike_ mesmo...Hehehe''

Levei alguns segundos mais então lembrei que Mike era o nome do membro Ventrue da Primigênie.

-Mais e então...Você não esta afim de ir la nos fundos da boate dar uns pegas com o bonitão aqui? – Ele disse aproximando seu rosto do meu.

''Hehehe..._Que moleza_...Aceite.''

-C-claro! – Eu disse bastante envergonhada por estar dando uma de fácil...

-Beleza então!

Depois disso nos fomos até o beco escuro nos fundos da boate...Ele de repente _me agarrou_ e me botou contra a parede me beijando...''Se fosse antes eu lhe daria um tapa seu pervertido'' pensei enquanto retribuía o beijo...Repentinamente ele começou a _descer uma das mãos_ ido em direção a minha bunda e a outra estava entrando por baixo da minha camisa indo em direção dos meus seios...''_Agora chega!...Ele vai morrer_!'' Pensei e eu seguida parei de beijá-lo e (já com o rosto vampirico) _mordi o pescoço dele_...Ele _imediatamente_ tirou suas "mãos bobas" de mim e ficou _gemendo de prazer_ enquanto eu..._Lentamente_..._Deliciava-me com o sangue dele_...

Depois que o sangue dele acabou eu vi que _Eduard_ estava na minha frente _com um meio-sorriso no rosto_.

-Muito bem! Sua performance foi perfeita! Agora _lamba a ferida_ do pescoço dele.

-O que? – Eu disse não entendendo o porque de eu ter que lamber a ferida dele.

-Quando um vampiro lambe uma ferida _pequena_ de um mortal a ferida cicatriza automaticamente...O que é bem útil para manter a mascara.

-Entendo... – Eu disse lambendo a ferida de Mike e vendo ela cicatrizar... – Hum...Mais não vão estranhar o fato de que ele _não tem sangue_ no corpo?

-Deixe isso para os meus carniçais se preocuparem pois eles é que vão se _livrar do corpo_...

-Ok... – Eu disse largando o corpo no chão e fazendo meu rosto voltar ao normal.

Olhei rapidamente para o rosto de Mike...Ele parecia tão..._Sereno_...

-Vamos logo Sakura temos que voltar! – Disse Eduard já um pouco distante.

-Sim...Eu já vou Eduard... – Eu disse suspirando num tom _tristeza por ter matado alguém mais uma vez_...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O caminho de volta para casa foi bem tranqüilo...Sakura estava muito calada e eu resolvi deixá-la sozinha _com seus pensamentos_..._Porem_ quando saímos da limusine eu notei que _a porta da mansão estava aberta_...

-Que estranho...Nos não tínhamos deixado ela fechada? – Sakura perguntou.

-_Rrrrr_..._Droga_! Alguém _invadiu_ a casa! – Eu disse num tom nervoso...

-O que? – Sakura perguntou surpresa.

-Fique atrais de mim! – Eu disse entrando na mansão com Sakura me seguindo...

Quando nos entramos na mansão eu vi que avia _duas garotas_ jovens (cerca de dezenove anos) la...A primeira tinha um cabelo curto estilo Cleópatra pintado de roxo, olhos violetas, pele pálida, usava uma calça jeans escura uma camisa roxa e um casaco de couro preto (estilo motoqueiro). A segunda tinha cabelo comprido loiro quase branco que estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, olhos amarelos, pele pálida, usava uma camisa branca, calça bege e usava um sobretudo bege...Ambas eram muito bonitas mais eu percebi logo de cara que eram _vampiras_...

-Como _ousam_ entrar nos _meus domínios_ sem minha permissão! – Eu disse em um tom raivoso.

Elas fizeram caras de assustadas quando me viram mais, antes que elas respondessem, eu ouvi uma voz _muito familiar_ dizendo:

-Olha como fala como a _cria dos outros_, _Feiticeiro_!

Olhei para a esquerda e vi que apoiado na parede estava um homem musculoso bem alto (cerca de dois metros) de curtos cabelos negros, pele pálida, usando uma calça jeans azul e camisa preta.

-_Tolkien_? _Tolkien Telrúnya é você_? – Eu disse _muito_ surpreso.

-Não...Sou apenas um boneco falante que se parece com ele... – Ele disse sarcasticamente.

- _Tolkien seu filho da mãe_! O que _você_ esta fazendo aqui? – Eu disse sorrindo em quanto apertava a mão de _meu antigo companheiro_.

-Bom...Você tinha me ligado a alguns dias atrais falando que _ia ter uma cria _e...Sabe, eu achei que também _estava na hora_ de ter uma então resolvi _abraçar a Joana_ e vir apresentá-la a você. – Ele disse em quanto a garota de cabelo roxo veio até nos.

-Prazer em conhecê-lo senhor Magnos eu sou _Joana Telrúnya_. – Ela disse me cumprimentando.

-Também é um prazer conhecê-la...E me desculpe pelo jeito que falei com você.

-Sem problema! – Ela disse piscando um olho.

-Hum...E _ela_, quem é? – Eu perguntei olhando a garota de cabelo loiro.

-_Essa é a minha cria_. – Disse uma voz _igualmente familiar_ vindo do meu lado direito.

Olhei para a direita e vi que apoiado na parede estava um homem de altura media, com compridos cabelos brancos presos por um rabo de cavalo, pele pálida, usando uma calça bege e uma camiseta branca.

-_André_? _André Gomes_? Seu _Malkavian_ de uma figa o que você esta fazendo aqui? – Eu disse _ainda mais_ surpreso em quanto apertava a mão dele.

-Vim lhe apresentar minha cria hora bolas!É que quando eu soube que o _Tolk_ também ia ter uma cria eu achei melhor não ser o único _dos três_ a não ter uma... – Ele disse sorrindo.

-Oi! – Disse a garota loira aparecendo atrais de André. – Eu sou _Tamao Gomes_, prazer em conhecê-lo. – Ela disse apertando a minha mão.

-Também é um prazer conhecê-la...E desculpe-me também pelo jeito que falei com você.

-Não tem problema não tio! – Ela disse levantado o braço direito...E o _mantendo_ levantado...

Passam-se uns dez segundos e eu resolvo em fim perguntar.

-Er...Porque você esta com o braço levantado?

-Braço? Que braço? – Ela disse ainda com o braço levantado.

-Quer saber André...Você conseguiu abraçar _alguém tão doido quanto você_... – Eu disse com uma gota na cabeça.

-Brigado! – André disse sorrindo.

-E então...Você não vai apresentar sua cria para nos? – Disse Tolkien apontando para Sakura.

-Ah! Claro eu já tinha me esquecido... – Eu disse chamando Sakura para perto de mim com um gesto. - Essa pessoal é Sakura Magnos minha cria...Sakura esses são: _Tolkien Telrúnya e André Gomes_ dois _grandes amigos_ e _antigos companheiros de jornada_...E suas crias: _Joana e Tamao_...

-_Companheiros de jornada_? – Perguntou Joana a Tolkien.

-É que nos três formávamos um _circulo_ de _neófitos_ na idade media conhecido como: _O Trio_! – Tolkien respondeu.

-Ah! _Bons tempos_ aqueles... – Eu disse lembrando dos velhos tempos de _aventuras_...

-É...A gente _se divertia_ muito... – André disse aparentemente também lembrando dos velhos tempos.

-É...Lembra da vez que nos derrotamos o _exercito_ do Lord Gaios? – Disse Tolkien.

-Mais é claro...Eu nunca vou esquecer de quando você tentou lançar seu machado num dos soldados inimigos...Mais acabou ME acertando. – Eu disse lembrando de uma coisa nada agradável.

-Ei! Eu já pedi desculpas! Droga Eduard o que você quer que eu faça? Deixe você acertar o machado em mim! – Tolkien disse _nervoso com sempre_.

-Seria uma boa. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Hora seu...

-Ei! Vocês se lembram do nosso antigo lema? – André disse ignorando a confusão.

Pouco a pouco as palavras foram se formando na minha cabeça e então eu comecei:

-"_Nos reinos mais remotos e nos tempos mais sombrios_..."

- "... _onde houver oportunidades_..." – Tolkien disse _entrando no clima_.

- "... _e muito, muito viate_..." – André completou.

- "... _a equipe que carrega a inteligência, a coragem e a sabedoria_". – Eu continuei.

- "... _vira para impor sua vontade_...". – Tolkien continuou.

- "... _e se necessário lhes tirar a liberdade_...". – André falou

- "... _O PODEROSO TRIO!_". - Desta vez falamos em sincronia

- "_Eu o feiticeiro, prometo ajudar meus companheiros com minhas mágicas_" – Eu disse num tom mais forte.

- "_Eu o guerreiro, prometo destruir os inimigos com as minhas armas_" – Disse Tolkien também num tom mais forte.

- "_E eu o ladino, prometo arranjar dinheiro para financiar as nossas jornadas!_" – André falou.

- "_E QUE NENHUM MORTAL, CAINITA OU LUPINO OUSE SE IMPOR CONTRA NOSSA VONTADE. POIS NOS TRÊS JUNTOS SOMOS MAIORES QUE QUALQUER ADVERSIDADE!_"– Nos falamos em sincronia outra vez.

Depois que falamos isso nossas crias ficaram nos olhando com caras de espanto...

-...Put que pariu! Mais que coisa idiota! – Joana disse quebrando o silencio em quanto Sakura e Tamao (_ainda_ com o braço levantado) balançavam a cabeça positivamente...

-Ei! _Na idade media_ isso era bem legal! - Tolkien disse _nervoso outra vez_.

-Vamos encarar a verdade Tolkien...Estamos _muito_ velhos... – Eu disse num tom irônico.

O resto da noite foi bem..._Divertido_! Nossa eu tinha me esquecido de com aqueles dois _faziam falta_! Nos passamos o resto da noite contando historias dos velhos tempos para nossas crias...

Uma hora, em quanto Tolkien estava narrando mais uma de suas lutas "_épicas_", eu _olhei para Sakura_. Ela estava sentada em uma poltrona ouvindo atentamente a narrativa de Tolkien..._Lembrei_ de tudo que ela tinha passado dês de que eu _a abraçara_ e de como ela tinha _encarado tudo_ com _firmeza_...E pensei que eu realmente tinha escolhido _a candidata perfeita para ser minha cria_...

-..._Realmente ela é perfeita_...

-O que? – Disse Tolkien estranhando a minha interrupção.

-_Nada_! Pode continuar. – _Eu disse com um __meio-sorriso no rosto_.

_Escrito por Edu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do Sou eu: Edu! Aposto que acharam que eu tinha morrido ne? Mais não! Aqui estou eu outra vez postando mais um Cap da fic! E q Cap em? Ficou enorme!(46 paginas no Word)...Desculpem a pequena demora para atualizar...**

-Pequena?PEQUENA! VOCÊ DEMOROU 11 DIAS E 7 MESSES PRA POSTAR ESSA DROGA DE CAP! – Diz uma voz misteriosa...

Me viro e me deparo com alguém inesperado...

**EDUARD? O QUE VC TA FAZENDO AQUI!**

-Você tava demorando muito pra posta então eu vim descobrir o porque da demora! – Eduard disse puxando uma cadeira e se sentando ao meu lado em frente ao pc.

**Bom...Sabe é que eu tava em época de provas e depois veio as férias e uma coisa leva a outra e acabou que as ultimas 30 paginas eu so comecei a fazer a duas semanas...**

-E depois vocês brasileiros perguntam porque o pais não vai pra frente! Olha so a falta de vontade de trabalhar que vocês tem!

**Ei! Xinga mais não ofende ta legal?**

-Ok! Que seja! Agora será que da pra responder logo os reviews pra poder começar a fazer o próximo cap logo?

**Hum...Pra falar a verdade Eduard você acabou de me dar uma idéia de como conseguir mais reviews!**

-Acho que vou me arrepender de perguntar mais: qual é a idéia?

**É o seguinte: de agora em diante os leitores da fic vão poder usar os reviews para enviar perguntas para você!**

-E o que exatamente eu ganho com isso?

Eu abro um dos arquivos do Pc e digo:

**Leia o nome desse arquivo.**

Eduard se aproxima da tela um pouco e com um rosto extremamente surpreso diz:

-O LIVRO DE NOD!

**Exato! Baixei outro dia na Internet...Então é o seguinte: você responde as perguntas que mandarem pra você e eu lhe dou alguns fragmentos do Livro de Nod.**

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: você quer que eu responda algumas simples perguntas de alguns mortais e em troca você vai me dar fragmentos do maior quebra-cabeça do mundo?

**Er...Sim?**

-Então temos um acordo! – Ele disse apertando minha mão.

**Hum...Ok...**

**Bom antes de eu responder os reviews eu vou fazer alguns comentários sobre esse cap:**

**_Sobre a Primigênie:_**

**A personagem Alleren Von Mentckovich (a Tremere da Primigênie) foi tirada de um site da Internet que saio do ar a algum tempo.**

**O Mike(membro Ventrue da Primigênie) é baseando no personagem de um certo jogador (para poupá-lo de chacotas vamos chamá-lo apenas por Noob) novato que uma vez jogou no mesmo grupo de RPG que eu...A briga que Noob causou no bar foi um dos momentos mais hilários dos meus anos de jogador de RPG...Para a minha alegria ou tristeza Noob desapareceu apos aquela cessão de jogo**

**_Sobre a cerimônia de iniciação Tremere:_**

**Eu juro que tentei descobrir como os Tremeres fazem a cerimônia de iniciação mais eu so consegui achar o juramento (o resto eu improvisei) se alguém souber como é, por favor, me passe a informação.**

_**Sobre O Trio:**_

**Tolkien, André e o próprio Eduard foram personagens que eu e alguns amigos criamos para uma campanha de RPG que acabou sendo a melhor que eu já joguei(e a mais longa também já que nos começamos jogando na idade das trevas e no final passamos para a época atual!) Por isso quando eu decidi usar o meu personagem (Eduard) na Fic eu sabia que não podia deixar de botar o Tolkien e o André também...Sobre o lema do Trio...Bom...Estávamos jogando RPG as 4 da manha e quando você esta com sono você começa a falar muita besteira hehehe...**

_**Sobre o Eduard:**_

**Antes que mais alguém me pergunte e vou dizer logo: o Eduard NÃO SOU EU! Ele é apenas um personagem como outro qualquer! Acontece que quando eu fui criar a ficha dele (no RPG que eu e o resto do Trio jogamos) eu não estava com imaginação pra inventar um nome então botei o meu nele!...Dito isso quero esclarecer uma coisa: eu mudei MUITA coisa do Eduard do RPG para o Eduard da Fic. Exemplos: a geração, o fato dele ser cria de Meerlinda e etc...**

_**reviews:**_

**_sl43r s4k0r4:_**

**Obrigado pelo apoio (a historia da carta de amor era so uma piada ok?)**

_**Betinha:**_

**Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Eu estou me esforçando para fazer o melhor que eu puder!**

-Então você devia começar a digitar mais rápido. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**Não enche Eduard!**

_**rosi:**_

**Se você quer que eu poste os caps mais rápido então, por favor, faça um comentário decente!**

**_Mael Asakura_**

**Fala cara! Nossa finalmente achei um jogador de RPG aqui no site! Tava começando a achar que eu era o único! Agradeço os reviews (principalmente pq vc mandou 4 num dia so!)**

-Como assim "vampiro flamenguista"? O que é um flamenguista?

**Quem torce pro flamengo.**

**-**E o que é o flamengo?

**Um time de futebol.**

-Futebol? Quer dizer aquele jogo em que o rebanho fica correndo feito uns doidos por noventa minutos tentando botar uma bola entre duas traves?

**Er...Sim.**

**-**Olha mesmo com toda a eternidade a minha frente eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar vendo esse tipo de coisa.

**Ok...**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	7. Capitulo 5: Nas Profundezas das Trevas

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas _

_Capitulo 5: Nas Profundezas das Trevas_

É noite em Dark City _como sempre_...Já faz _dez anos_...Dez anos! Que eu não vejo o sol...Eduard sempre diz que mesmo quando era vivo sempre achara a noite muito mais bonita do que o dia. Eu lembro-me que gostava mais do dia mais apos dez anos eu já começo a mudar de opinião...

De qualquer forma...Eu continuo a dirigir minha _moto_ a uma velocidade razoavelmente alta para as leis do rebanho...Nada de mais para mim pois, modéstia à parte, sei dirigir muito bem...Lembro-me de quando ganhei a moto a oito anos atrais logo depois que tirei minha carteira de motorista. Eduard deu-me a moto de presente de "aniversario" de dois anos como Vampira...Apesar disso ele nunca anda na moto comigo e sempre diz: ''Não é que eu não goste de andar de moto...Só não gosto do que você faz...''. Não entendo isso afinal se ele queria que eu não exagerasse um pouco na velocidade ele não devia ter me dado uma PCJ600 que é a melhor moto que tinha no mercado na época! E eu nem dirijo tão mal assim afinal eu nunca bati nem nada...Ta eu já fui parada algumas vezes pela policia por excesso de velocidade mais já que o chefe de policia de Dark City é um Vampiro Brujah que é o xerife vampiro da cidade (ou seja: ele trabalha pro Eduard) eu nunca tinha recebido nenhuma multa.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos repentinamente quando noto que eu já estava chegado ao meu destino, então eu viro a moto freando bruscamente enquanto eu derrapava por alguns segundos...Quando a moto parou pude notar que algumas pessoas que estavam passando na rua me olhavam assustadas ''_Como de costume_.'' Pensei enquanto me concentrava para fazer minha pele ficar mais corada e depois tirei o capacete...Eu estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa preta comprida de gola alta e junto com o meu já tradicional sobretudo preto estava usando também um par de luvas pretas de motoqueiro...Nossa! Como meu guarda roupa tinha ficado tão cheio de roupas pretas? Eu me lembro que quando eu era humana usava roupas bem mais coloridas e quase nunca usava preto. Se bem que roupas pretas ficam melhores para se usar à noite e Eduard me disse uma vez que era uma espesse de costume dos membros do clã Tremere usar, pelo menos, uma peça de roupa preta por algum motivo que nem ele sabia direito.

-Nossa se continuar a dirigir desse jeito vai acabar matando alguém! – Disse algum intrometido atrais de mim em quanto eu estava estacionando a moto num encosto ali perto.

Virei-me pronta para mandar um "recadinho" para a mãe do sujeito mais quando eu vejo de quem se trata eu apenas digo num tom seco:

-Bom te ver também _Mordor_.

-Hehehe to vendo que ta de bom humor hoje. – Disse sorrindo aquele Vampiro Cubano de barba mal feita do clã _Ravnos_ que estava usando um sobretudo preto, uma calça jeans azul e sem camisa.

Mordor é um traficante de drogas razoavelmente famoso nas ruas de Dark City. Nos só nos conhecemos porque ele vende muito no lugar onde eu me alimento.

De lugar nenhum um jovem de mais o menos 16 anos extremamente magro e com olheiras enormes usando roupas cinzas veio até Mordor e falou:

-Me arranja um bagulho ai seu Mordor...Eu não tenho dinheiro, mas eu roubei essa aliança de ouro da minha mãe que deve valer bastante grana. – Ele disse com uma voz roca estendendo a aliança enquanto a mão tremia.

-Que isso garoto! Você já é cliente há tempos então você pode pagar depois! Só que eu não estou com bagulho aqui então nos vamos ter que ir à minha casa buscar... – Disse Mordor com um sorriso.

Já sabia o que ia acontecer depois: Mordor ia levá-lo a sua casa e quando o garoto estive-se extremamente doidão ele sugaria todo o sangue dele _contraindo assim alguns efeitos_ da droga...Mordor só se alimentava assim, pois ele é o que nos Vampiros chamamos de _viciado_. Ou seja: um Vampiro que só se alimenta do sangue de _drogados_ ou em alguns casos de bêbados para absorver os efeitos dessas drogas e ficarem "doidões". Ele já tinha me oferecido à chance de experimentar muitas vezes mais eu não queria manchar minha reputação e nem ficar parecendo uma idiota (que é como Mordor fica quando esta "doidão") então eu nunca aceitei a oferta.

-Tenho coisas a fazer então, a gente se vê Mordor. – Eu disse em tom seco enquanto me virava.

-Até depois. – Ele disse indo em direção do seu carro enquanto o garoto o seguia.

Ando alguns passos e finalmente chego ao meu objetivo: Craft, uma boate muito famosa na cidade e também o local a onde a maior parte dos _neófitos_ vem caçar (incluindo eu)... ''Hum..._ Neófito_...'' Penso eu ao me lembrar que já há um ano carregava esse titulo...Eduard me disse na época que era muito sedo para me dar o titulo e que a maioria dos vampiros só é liberada 15 anos após o abraço mais ele disse que já que eu era uma boa aprendiz (Ele ficou extremamente impressionado depois que eu aprendi a usar uma _linha traumatúgica_ no _nivel 5_ em _6 anos_ e já estava aprendendo a usar _outras duas_) eu merecia aquilo. Na hora lembro-me de ter ficado triste por achar que ele estava me jogando na rua mais ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse que ficaria feliz se eu continua-se a morar com ele...O que eu aceitei sem pensar duas vezes.

Eu pulei a fila e já ia entrar na boate quando uma ruiva disse atrais de mim:

-Não pula a fila sua vaca!

Parei de andar e virei meu rosto com um olhar em chamas para a ruiva. Em resposta ela assustada andou um passo para trais esbarrando em alguém. Depois disso dei um _meio-sorriso_ e voltei a andar para dentro da boate.

-Ola Max. – Eu disse em um tom gélido para o segurança da boate.

-Boa noite senhorita Magnos...Pode entrar. – Ele disse abrindo passagem.

A boate estava completamente lotada e com um monte de mortais dançando na pista de dança...Não demora muito e vejo _Joana_ e _Tamao_ acenando para mim de uma das mesas.

Depois que nos conhecemos naquele dia na mansão de Eduard nos três acabamos nos tornando _grandes amigas_, em grande parte por influencia de nossos senhores que não pararam de falar que somos a "_nova geração do Trio_"...Nossa é incrível como toda vez que esses três se encontram eles não param de falar das antigas aventuras, lutas, buscas, etc...E já que agora tanto o senhor Tolkien quanto o senhor André estavam _morando na cidade_ eles provavelmente não iriam parar até que todas as historias fossem contadas ( e levando em conta que eles ficaram séculos unidos eles provavelmente só vão parar por volta de 2156).

Chego mais perto e então posso ver que Joana esta usando seu tradicional casaco de motoqueiro em conjunto com uma camiseta preta e uma calça jeans azul, e Tamao esta usando uma camiseta branca comum junto de uma calça jeans.

-Ola garotas. – Digo com meio-sorriso as duas enquanto puxo uma cadeira.

-Oi Saki! – Disse Tamao me chamando por aquele apelido que ela tinha inventado a alguns anos...Ela tinha essa mania de ficar botando apelidos em _todo mundo_ e quando eu lhe perguntei uma vez o porque disso ela falou que era porque ela ''_gosta de fazer as pessoas rirem para elas serem felizes_'' não entendi de primeira mais ao longo que fui convivendo com ela comecei a perceber que ela realmente às vezes chega até a se passar por _boba_ para divertir as pessoas...Acho que essa é a loucura Malkavian dela...

-Hey!E ae Sakura tudo bem? – Disse Joana enquanto dava um falso gole na sua cerveja. A Brujah apesar de aparentemente estar de bom humor parecia estar um pouco preocupada o que eu logo notei graças à percepção que eu tinha adquirido dos treinos com Eduard.

-O que ouve Joana? A sua cara esta estranha. – Eu disse seria.

-Não da pra esconder _nada_ de você né? Sabe é que tão rolando uns _boatos_ a seu respeito. – Ela disse suspirando.

-O que é agora? – Eu disse sorrido por já estar acostumada a esses boatos bobos e fantasiosos.

-Tão falando que você é na verdade uma Vampira _Cataiana_ de 2000 anos que esta controlando o senhor Eduard.

Dei uma longa gargalhada...Eram incríveis as besteiras que falavam sobre mim só por que eu sou do _oriente_.

-Se você não liga problema seu. Eu não admitiria que alguém falasse assim a meu respeito. – Joana disse seria.

-Com o seu famoso "bom humor" eu duvido muito que alguém fosse burro a ponto de inventar historias a seu respeito. – Disse uma voz de trais de Joana.

O dono da voz chegou mais perto e podemos ver que era o Carlos e ele estava usando: uma camiseta verde em conjunto com um colete preto e uma calça preta.

-Ola Carlos. – Joana Disse rindo do comentário do brasileiro.

Carlos ou "galanteador incorrigível" como Tamao o chama é um bom amigo nosso apesar de sempre mandar indiretas (e diretas) para nos.

-Bom eu vim aqui pra te avisar do tal boato mais to vendo que a Joana já fez isso por mim. – Carlos disse coçando a cabeça.

-Não entendo porque tanto drama! É só mais um boato idiota que nem tantos outros que vivem falando! Na semana que vem já vai ter outro querem apostar? – Eu disse já ficando cansada de ouvir sobre aquilo.

-Concordo. Só vim avisar pra você ficar sabendo porque, realmente, esse boato é o mais ridículo que eu já ouvi.

-Tem razão...Digo: até parece que um membro do clã Tremere ia ser dominado tão facilmente. – Eu disse com um _meio-sorriso_ enquanto Carlos concordava com a cabeça.

-Tamao você já reparou que os Tremeres não conseguem passar UM dialogo intero sem dizer como o clã deles é o "superior". – Joana disse nos ignorando num tom cínico.

-Já sim. – Respondeu Tamao que até então estava calada.

-Cuidado Joana...Inveja mata. – Carlos disse fazendo todos rirem. – Bom...Mudando de assunto: como esta à caça hoje?

-Olha em termos de Homens ta até muito bom. – Joana disse dando outro falso gole em sua bebida.

-Tinha que ser! Só porque hoje eu não estou com fome...Porque se eu estivesse não ia ter nem um que prestasse. – _Eu_ disse suspirando.

-É a velha lei de Murf em ação novamente. – Tamao disse sorrindo.

-Olha tudo isso é muito bom mais...Eu quero saber como esta à caça em termos de mulheres! – Carlos disse com uma falsa raiva.

-Hum...Ta razoável... – Joana disse depois de dar uma olhada em volta.

Carlos deu uma olhada em volta e então sorrio. Olhei para o lugar onde ele estava olhando e vi que uma loira que usava um vestido preto, estilo tomara-que-caia, estava sentada no bar olhando pra ele com um sorriso.

-Hehehe se me dão licença senhoritas tenho que resolver alguns assuntos inadiáveis. – Carlos disse indo em direção da loira.

-Eu já disse uma vez e vou dizer de novo: ele se daria muito bem no clã Toreador. – Disse Joana depois que Carlos se afastou um pouco.

Eu concordei com a cabeça mais então Tamao, que parecia estar distraída olhando para a porta da boate, disse:

-Joana você tem uma boca miserável sabia?

-Porque? – Joana disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Olha só que chegou. – Tamao disse ainda olhando para a porta da boate.

Eu e Joana olhamos e vimos que uma mulher loira de cabelo curto até os ombros que estava usando uma saia renda preta e uma camisa vermelha entrar na boate.

-Eu e minha língua comprida... – Joana disse suspirando.

Aquela que tinha entrado na boate era _Buffy __Satnet _a cria de _Wilian Satnet_ o membro Toreador da Primigênie (por isso o comentário de Tamao a respeito da fala de Joana)...Nenhuma de nos gostava dela porque ela é muito esnobe e vive tentando nos botar umas contra as outras...E também porque ela vive puxando o meu saco por eu ser cria do Eduard.

Rodei os olhos quando vi que ela acenou para nos e estava vindo em nossa direção.

-Oi amigas! Como vocês estão? – Ela disse com um enorme sorriso enquanto puxava uma cadeira para sentar perto de nos.

-Ola. – Todas nos dissemos em coro num tom bem baixo e desanimado.

-Que animo que vocês tão hoje em? – Ela disse em um tom de sarcasmo - Infelizmente eu não tenho noticias muito animadoras também. – Ela disse suspirando e depois se virou para mim e disse segurando minhas mãos. – Sakura, minha amiga, eu preciso te contar que eu ouvi alguns...

-Se você vai falar a respeito dos boatos que inventaram sobre mim, então me desculpe mais você já é a terceira pessoa a me falar sobre isso. – Eu disse interrompendo-a enquanto tirava as mãos dela de cima das minhas.

-Tudo bem...Hum...Você sabe quem começou esses boatos?

-Não. E não ligo a mínima pra isso. – Eu disse sem nem olhar para a cara dela.

-Se quiser eu posso tentar descobrir quem f...

-Não precisa. – Eu disse interrompendo-a.

-Tudo bem...To vendo que você esta de mau humor...Vou apenas dizer que acredito que tenha sido alguém bem próximo a você..._Bem_ próximo. – Ela disse com voz seria.

Dei os ombros e então ela disse:

-Bom se vocês me dão licença eu tenho que cuidar de uns assuntos realmente importantes...Até logo. – Ela disse se levantando e indo embora.

-Quem ela pensa que esta tentando enganar? É obvio que foi ela que começou o boato só para dizer que eu e a Joana que inventamos isso. – Tamao disse depois que ela se afastou.

Apesar de Tamao parecer boba ela é possuidora de uma percepção assombrosa...Acredito que isso tenha algo a ver com a loucura que ela possua por ser uma Malkaviana.

-Realmente isso é bem a cara dela...Ela uma tremenda de uma filha da p... – Eu interrompi minha frase porque meu celular começou a tocar. – Alo?

-_Sakura sou eu_.

-Ola Eduard o que ouve? – Eu respondi sorrindo.

-_Desculpe se interrompi qualquer coisa que você esteja fazendo mais preciso que você volte para a mansão imediatamente_. – Eduard disse com uma voz seria.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Eu disse seria.

-_Não mais vai acontecer em breve...Mais não quero que se preocupe ok? Apenas venha logo_.

-Já estou indo...Até já.

-_Até_.

Desliguei o celular e me despedi de Joana e Tamao...Rapidamente sai da boate, porem, quando fui no lugar onde tinha estacionado a minha moto pude ver que cinco caras de mais o menos 17 anos estavam cercando minha moto enquanto conversavam.

-Posso saber o que vocês estão fazendo com a minha moto? – Eu disse parando em frente a eles de braços cruzados e com uma voz gélida.

Quando eles me viram eles riram um pouco até que um deles veio até mim e falou:

-Não acredito que uma "princesinha" como você possa dirigir uma moto perigosa como essa! – Ele disse rindo. – Se você quiser eu posso te dar algumas aulas de direção para que você não se machuque...Mais tem um preço... – Ele disse botando a mão no meu ombro.

Peguei mão dele e apertei tão forte que dava pra ouvir os ossos se quebrando. Ele solou um grito de dor e então eu larguei a mão dele e dei um chute na orelha dele...Quando ele caio no chão vi que os amigos dele estavam me olhando assustados.

-Vão encarar? – Eu disse com um _meio-sorriso_ no rosto.

-VAIDIA MISERAVEL! – Disse um deles vindo correndo em minha direção e sendo seguido pelos demais.

''Hehehe isso vai ser _divertido_.'' Eu pensei enquanto me colocava em posição de luta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entro na mansão com um sorriso no rosto... ''Aqueles idiotas lutavam muito mal mais até que deu pra se _divertir_'' eu penso.

-Senhorita Sakura o senhor Eduard a aguarda no _laboratório_. – Davis disse assim que me viu.

-Obrigada Davis. – Eu disse indo em direção ao quarto de Eduard.

Chegando la eu empurrei a estante de livros de Eduard revelando assim uma escada escura que ia até o subterrâneo...Comecei a descer a escada e algum tempo depois cheguei a uma biblioteca / laboratório subterrâneo aonde avia muitas estantes de livros, mesas contendo frascos com líquidos multicoloridos em cima, pergaminhos antigos, etc...Mas nem sinal do Eduard...

Ouvi um barulho atrás de mim e então me virei...Era Eduard que tinha _me atacado com sua espada_, mas eu consegui me defender _segurando a espada com as minhas duas mãos_.

-Boa defesa. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso enquanto colocava a espada em cima de uma mesa próxima...Ele estava usando uma camiseta social branca e uma calça preta.

Como parte do meu treinamento às vezes Eduard me ataca de surpresa para testar meus reflexos.

-Eu estou realmente impressionado com a sua evolução Sakura...Você foi bem alem das minhas perspectivas...Mostrou uma incrível melhora na sua percepção que antes era medíocre mas agora é impressionante, se tornou um grande lutadora tanto com armas quanto fisicamente, aprendeu muitas disciplinas incluindo muitos _rituais Taumatúrgicos_ sem grandes dificuldades, aprendeu como manipular as pessoas sem que elas percebam isso, demonstrou uma incrível competência para as artes da caça ao rebanho, conseguiu o respeito de muitos vampiros da cidade e por ultimo mais não menos importante: provou a mim que eu não estava errado em abraçá-la pois sua força de vontade é realmente acima da media. – Eduard disse sorrindo e colocando a mão no meu ombro.

-Obrigada... – Eu disse um pouco envergonhada. – Mais eu imagino que você não me chamou aqui só para isso não é?

-Hehehe...Como eu disse sua percepção ficou impressionante... – Eduard disse sorrindo – Você esta com toda a razão: eu não a chamei aqui só para isso... – Ele disse indo pegar uma coisa numa das mesas...Quando ele me deu a coisa eu pude ver que era um _pingente negro_ preso por uma corrente também negra...O pingente tinha forma _símbolo de marte com um quadrado em frente_** (Nota_ do autor:_ Se não deu pra entender a descrição é só me pedirem que eu mando a imagem) **eu o reconheci imediatamente como sendo o símbolo do clã Tremere. – O que ouve..._Não reconhece a sua velha chave_? – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Fiquei extremamente espantada por alguns segundos e então disse:

-Minha chave? Você finalmente terminou o tal _Ajuste_ nela? – Eu disse ainda surpresa.

Eu nem lembrava mais que ele tinha pegado minha chave...Ou melhor, eu _evitava_ lembrar...Assim como eu fazia com todas as minhas lembranças da minha vida passada...Por causa disso comecei a imaginar _o porque_ de Eduard ter pegado minha chave e a modificado...

-Eduard...Isso significa o que eu acho que significa? – Eu disse abaixando a cabeça entendendo as intenções dele.

-_Sim minha querida_..._Esta na hora de uma pequena reunião_... – _Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto_.

_Escrito por Edu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic.**

-Dois messes sem postar e você faz um capitulo com apenas11 paginas em Word? Que vergonha... – Eduard disse balançando a cabeça.

**Er...Como vocês se lembram leitores o Eduard esta me **"**ajudando**"** com as notas finais dês do ultimo capitulo...**

-Ajudando nada! Eu to aqui por causa dos fragmentos do _Livro de Nod_!

**Olha Eduard o acordo foi que eu te daria alguns fragmentos SE alguém lhe enviasse perguntas, mas ninguém te enviou nada...**

-O QUE? Hora seu...Ok já que é assim prestem atenção leitores: Toda vez que vocês tiverem QUALQUER duvida sobre a historia me mandem um review perguntando...Porque se vocês não mandarem estarão não apenas impedindo que eu adquira o conhecimento do _Livro de Nod_...Vocês estarão impedido o clã Tremere de adquirir conhecimento! E, acreditem, vocês não vão querer fazer esse tipo de coisa! – Eduard disse com um tom de voz intimidador...

**Er...Eduard pare de ameaçar os leitores (_gota_)...Ok mais serio qualquer duvida (historia, detalhes sobre o mundo das trevas, opiniões sobre o que o Eduard acha dos demais personagens, etc...) mande uma pergunta para o Eduard...Agora vamos aos Reviews...**

_**reviews:**_

_**sl43r-s4k0r4:**_

**É eu também gostei muito do ultimo capitulo...Obrigado.**

_**cleopatra-cruz:**_

**Oi Cleo! Valeu o Revi e obrigado (mesmo) por fazer propaganda da minha fic! Ah e não precisa tirar um curso de hakers não ok? (gota) Ah! E muito, MUITO obrigado por adicionar minha fic aos seus favoritos!**

_**Dead Lady:**_

**Que bom que você esta gostando!**

-Não acredito que eu tenho fãs. – Eduard disse surpreso.

**Uma fã Eduard, não se anime...Mas admito que eu também estou surpreso...**

_**aggie18:**_

**Obrigado por me adicionar na sua lista de autores favoritos...Mais será que você podia tirar o alert dela? (gota)**

_**dany Alex:**_

**Obrigado pelo review! Bom ver que a propaganda da Cleo fez efeito!**

_**Reichieru chan:**_

**Agradeço pelo Review e desculpe os erros de português... (gota)**

**_Gabriela, Sara e Sanyuprism:_**

**Ok essa historia ta me enchendo a muito tempo então eu vou explicar tudo:**

**Tudo começou a muito tempo quando eu li uma fic chamada: Os Desafios de Sakura (by: _Sanyuprism_).**

-Titulo bem original em...

**Concordo...A fic na verdade era tão boa quanto o titulo...Estava horrível! Coisa de principiantes...**

-Você também não é principiante?

**Não enche Eduard! Bom de qualquer forma eu mandei um Review dando conselhos de como ela podia melhorar a fic e tudo mais...Também apontei alguns erros que ela cometeu e etc...Admito que eu fui meio cruel mais eu não estava de muito bom humor no dia...**

**De qualquer forma...Algum tempo depois eu recebi os reviews da ''Gabriela'' e da ''Sara'' falando que minha fic tava horrível (mais sem nem dizer o que ela tinha de horrível, mas ok né ¬¬...) e dizendo que eu não devia ter mandado aquele revi pra Sanyuprism por que a fic dela era muito boa e etc...Bom eu não sou exatamente um critico profissional nem nada mais AQUILO não era uma boa fic eu tenho certeza...Então eu comecei a fazer algumas investigações e acredito que (com base nas evidencias que eu achei mais não vou postar aqui por que são muitas (quem quiser saber quais são eu mando por e-mail)) eu tenha descoberto a verdade: A Sanyuprism na verdade me mandou os revis com os nomes de ''Sara'' e ''Gabriela'' por pura raiva!**

-Quanta maturidade...

**Concordo...**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	8. Capitulo 6: A Dor Que Não Passa

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas _

_Capitulo 6: A Dor Que Não Passa_

Tomo mais um gole do meu chá, estava delicioso mais eu não estava conseguindo aproveitar a hora do chá como de costume pois estava muito pensativo...

Eu estava lembrando de coisas do passado...Primeiro de quando eu _Despertei_ e recuperei as memórias da minha vida passada...Depois quando eu fui até o Japão para ajudar Sakura a mudar as cartas...Depois quando eu voltei a Inglaterra e fiquei sabendo da situação atual dos _Magos Despertos_...De como a _Tecnocracia_ estava ganhando a _Guerra da Ascensão_ e como a _Magika_ estava se tornando perigosa por causa do aumento descomunal do _Paradoxo_...Apesar de que em minha vida passada eu nunca tivesse ingressado muito na política da Ordem de Hermes e suas Casas de Magus (de fato nunca avia me filiado a nenhuma Casa embora muitas me convidassem) decidi que seria melhor tentar ajudar meus companheiros que estavam numa situação tão critica...No começo os que não sabiam quem eu realmente era sempre estranhavam a minha idade...Mais com o tempo eles se habituaram e eu pude ajudar Muitos _Recém-Despertos_ em seus aprendizados sobre as _Esferas_...Apesar de me recusar a me filiar a alguma das _Casas_ a _Ordem_ não me pressionava muito (embora eles não admitam o tempo deixou a velha _Ordem de Hermes_ bem menos rígida do que era na _Idade das Trevas_...).

Lembro-me então de quando estava com 17 anos e senti _Sakura morrer_...Tinha e continuo tendo _certeza_ de que ela morreu...Mais tem muitos fatos sobre a morte dela que nunca ficaram _esclarecidos_...Quando eu senti a morte dela eu imediatamente liguei para a casa dela e pai de Sakura atendeu (ele _já sabia_ sobre as cartas e tudo mais pois Sakura avia lhe contado tudo quando fez 15 anos) ele disse q também sentira a morte de Sakura e falou que ela tinha viajado para Paris...Eu peguei o primeiro avião para Paris e quando cheguei no hotel em que Sakura tinha se hospedado a _policia_ já estava no local pois Tomoyo avia chamado eles assim que tinha acordado...Bom mais o menos...Tomoyo estava muito sonolenta e _tinha dificuldades até para ficar de pé_...Quando os Médicos a examinaram concluíram que ela avia sido _Drogada_ com uma planta _especial_ que só cresse numa ilha perto da _Rússia_...Pelos relatos confusos de Tomoyo eles concluíram que ela tinha ingerido a Droga sem saber quando comera um doce especial que o hotel da aos seus hospedes...O mais _estranho_ é que quando a Policia foi falar com o homem do serviço de quarto que tinha servido os doces as duas eles descobriram que _o sujeito avia se suicidado em sua própria casa_...Outro detalhe bizarro era que todas as _fitas de segurança_ do hotel aviam sumido _sem deixar rastros_...A policia tentou investigar só que eles estavam mais preocupados com o desaparecimento de uma _filha de um rico descendente da nobreza Inglesa_ que avia desaparecido na mesma noite então não estavam dando muita importância para o caso de Sakura...Eu tentei usar _todos_ os meus recursos (_Magikos_ e _não-Magikos_) para desvendar o mistério mais _alguém_ avia escondido muito bem os seus passos...

Tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que alguém, ou _alguma coisa_ seqüestrou Sakura mais o como e o porque continuam misteriosos para mim...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava no quarto que _costumava_ ser o de Sakura...Não pude evitar deixar uma lagrima cair quando comecei a lembrar dela...

Naquele fatídico dia depois que eu e Yue ajudamos Tomoyo a voltar a consciência ela chamou a Policia...Ela e eu estávamos com um sono _anormal_ que Yue disse que não podia ser natural...Depois que o medico examinou Tomoyo nossas suspeitas se confirmaram...Seja la quem for _a pessoa_ que seqüestrou e depois matou Sakura essa pessoa sabia da minha fraqueza por doces...Nunca me perdoei por ter caído numa armadilha como aquela! Se eu não fosse tão idiota talvez a Sakura ainda estivesse viva...

-Eu falhei em protegê-la! Eu deveria ser o guardião dela mais que droga! – Eu disse com raiva de mim mesmo por ter sido tão estúpido...

Depois que Sakura morreu _nada nunca mais foi o mesmo_...Eu fiz um juramento de _nunca_ mais comer doces...Eu _sei _que isso nunca vai repara o meu erro mais agora eu sempre me lembro da minha falha quando olho para algum tipo de doce...Yue e eu ficamos anos sem nos entender pois ele falava que era _minha culpa _Sakura ter morrido...Mais a alguns anos ele tinha me perdoado e agora _ironicamente_ nos até nos entendíamos melhor do que antes... Fujitaka foi quem reagiu melhor a isso tudo...Quer dizer ele ficou muito triste, a morte de Sakura definitivamente deixou um _buraco_ no coração dele mais ele parecia aceitar. Definitivamente ele é um homem fora do comum...Quem reagiu _pior_ foi a _Tomoyo_...Com a _exceção_ de Sakura _todos nos_ sabíamos dos _sentimentos_ que Tomoyo tinha por Sakura...Acho que perdê-la tão repentinamente _foi demais para ela_...Ela ainda não conseguia _aceitar_ a morte de Sakura por mais que nos falássemos que ela não vai voltar ela continuava a acreditar que um dia ela voltaria...As vezes _invejo_ a esperança dela...

Abro a gaveta onde então as _Cartas Sakura_...Depois que Sakura morreu Clow _lacrou_ as cartas no livro e me falou para protegê-lo pois quem quer que tenha sido a pessoa que matou Sakura _talvez esteja atrás das cartas_...Por um lado isso me pareceu provável já que Sakura desapareceu junto com a _chave_ que ela tinha...Mais por outro lado se essa pessoa estava atrás das cartas _porque ela não as roubou quando estávamos em Paris_? Afinal Sakura tinha levado as cartas para la...Tudo isso era definitivamente muito estranho...

-Kero você esta ai outra vez? – Disse Fujitaka que avia entrado no quarto sem eu perceber com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Eu só estava... – Eu disse com a cabeça fitando o chão mais Fujitaka me interrompeu falando:

-Você sabe que não foi sua culpa...

-Você acha? Se eu não fosse um idiota maluco por doces ela talvez ainda estivesse... – Eu disse com lagrimas nos olhos e muita raiva de mim mesmo mais Fujitaka me interrompeu outra vez

-Kero pare com isso...Eu também sinto falta dela mais ficar se culpando não vai adiantar nada... – Ele disse com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. – Agora venha. Preciso de uma ajuda para prepara o almoço... – ele disse saindo do quarto.

-Sim senhor... – Eu disse num tom desanimado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente termino de digitar meu relatório...Aquilo tinha me tomado horas e eu definitivamente estava cansado...Estiquei-me na cadeira e me virei para observar a vista da janela...Estava uma linda noite de lua cheia...

Começo então a lembrar do passado...Do dia que Sakura morreu...De como eu fiquei com raiva de Kerberos e o acusei de ser um irresponsável...Agora vejo que não foi culpa dele...Seja la quem for a pessoa que matou Sakura essa pessoa simplesmente se aproveitou do _ponto fraco_ de Kerberos...Se ele não tivesse os doces como ponto fraco o maldito assassino teria achado outra fraqueza para se aproveitar...Lembro-me que Clow me disse isso naquele maldito dia mais eu demorei muito para aceitar...Lembro-me então de como _Touya_ reagiu mal a confirmação da morte de Sakura...No começo achei que passaria com o tempo mais foi justamente o _contrario_...Primeiro ele só culpava Kerberos depois ele começou a culpar _Tomoyo_ por ter dado a idéia de ir para Paris, depois ele culpou a _mim_ e ao _Yukito_ por não estarmos la para protegê-la, depois ele culpou Clow por ele ter metido a Sakura na mágica em primeiro lugar e por fim ele chegou ao _cumulo_ de culpar o próprio _pai_ por ter permitido que Sakura fosse naquela viajem...Eventualmente ele se afastou de todos para dar inicio a uma procura desespera por Sakura...Agora eu só o vejo quando ele vem a mim para pedir dinheiro emprestado...

Por causa da _inimizade_ de Touya a minha outra metade começou a entrar em _depressão_...Yukito sempre _amou_ Touya e a perda dele foi como uma facada no coração...Ele não queria nem sair de casa e eu tive que _assumir o controle_ do corpo dele para ele não acabar perdendo o emprego...Hoje em dia é como se ele _nunca tivesse existido_ pois eu fui forçado a assumir o controle do corpo dele _permanentemente_...No começo eu não gostava, pois (admito) nunca fui uma pessoa muito sociável...Mais com o tempo fui me acostumando e descobri que ter uma vida normal é uma coisa muito _agradável_...Eu realmente não tinha idéia do que estava perdendo...

-Senhor Yukito os seus amigos ligaram perguntando o porque do seu atraso. – Minha secretaria disse entrando no meu escritório.

-Oh droga! Tinha me esquecido que marquei com os caras la no bar! – Eu disse me levantando rápido e botando muitos papeis na minha pasta. – E Shiler você sabe que eu gosto que me chamem de Yue. – Disse antes de sair para curtir uma divertida noite de sesta-feira.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomei mais um gole do meu café enquanto apreciava a vista da varanda do meu apartamento de onde era possível ver a Torre Eifel.

Começo então a lembrar do passado...Do estranho _pesadelo_ que tive no dia em que Sakura morreu...Tenho certeza que aquilo tem algum _significado_ mais apesar disso nunca falei a respeito do sonho para Eriol ou qualquer outra pessoa...

O que eu mais odiei no fato de Sakura ter morrido foi que ela morreu somente alguns _dias_ antes do dia em que eu finalmente ia _voltar_ para Tomoeda...As vezes a vida consegue ser _cruelmente irônica_...Dês da morte dela eu fiz um _juramento_ solene de que ia achar o assassino (ou assassinos) dela e _matá-lo_(_s_) para _vingar_ Sakura...Por causa dessa promessa eu acabei deixando de fazer faculdade e hoje em dia vivo do dinheiro do meu trabalho como _detetive_ particular...No começo eu estava vivendo do dinheiro do Clã Li mais já que eu acabei aumentado muito minha habilidade de investigação enquanto estava procurando pelo assassino de Sakura eu achei que poderia tirar vantagem disso...

Mais apesar de eu ser um (modéstia a parte) bom detetive o assassinato de Sakura ainda é misterioso para mim mesmo depois de 10 anos...Tem muitos fatores _estranhos_ nesse caso... A extremamente potente e rara droga que usaram para fazer Tomoyo e Kerberos dormir definitivamente foi preparada para os _dois_ pois ela estava se passando por dois doces de coco e Sakura não gostava de coco...Isso indica que o assassino deve ser um _Mago_ ou _alguma coisa parecida_ pois sabia da existência de Kerberos...Outro fator bizarro é que não foi só o homem que serviu os doces que _se matou_..._A dona da loja_ onde Sakura e Tomoyo conseguiram as passagens, _o homem responsável pelas câmeras_ de segurança do hotel e até mesmo o homem que foi _o guia_ das duas pela cidade se mataram naquele dia...Eu investiguei a vida de cada uma dessas pessoas minuciosamente e não encontrei nenhum fator que pudesse levar a crer que alguma dessas pessoas fosse se suicidar...Eu acredito que essas pessoas estavam sendo _controladas_ por _mágica_ mais pelo pouco que sei sobre mágicas de _controle da mente_ para fazer uma pessoa se suicidar é preciso ser um _Mago muito poderoso_...

Agora o que mais me intriga nesse caso é _o porque_ desse maldito assassino ter tirado a vida de Sakura...De inicio pensei que ele podia estar atrás das cartas mais depois de 10 anos acho que deve ser alguma outra coisa..._Mais o que_?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desligo a tv e me deito no sofá...Eu estava usando um vestido azul desses que se usa quando se esta sozinha em casa...

Começo então a lembrar do _passado_...Não pude enviar de deixar _muitas lagrimas_ escaparem pelos meus olhos quando lembrei de minha _amada Sakura_...Eu _sempre_ a amei, dês do dia em que nos conhecemos quando ela me deu uma _borracha_ que guardo até hoje... Quando éramos crianças, eu ainda _podia_ lidar com esse _sentimento_, quando era mais _inocente_...Mais quando cheguei a adolescência passei a precisar da _presença_ dela _para me manter viva_...Naquela época depois de _refletir_ muito eu decidi que ela precisava _saber_ dos meus _sentimentos_ por ela pois _o pior arrependimento_, como disse algum sábio alguma vez, _é o de desistir sem tentar_...E ao se declarar, a pessoa enfrenta duas possibilidades: um "_sim_" ou um "_não_". O "_não_", por pior que seja, da à pessoa um _ponto de apoio_ para esquecer aquele _sentimento_, algo para se recordar e justificar o _afastamento_. _A decepção ajuda a derrubar aquela imagem perfeita que construímos daquela pessoa que amamos_...E eu _não ia conseguir continuar a viver_ sem que Sakura soubesse o que eu _sinto_ por ela...Meu erro foi que eu decidi me declarar _naquela maldita viajem a Paris_...Mais especificamente na noite depois do passeio pela cidade...Infelizmente por causa daquele maldito doce eu acabei ficando com tanto sono que achei melhor _falar com ela no dia seguinte_..._Esse foi o maior erro de toda a minha vida_...

-Se eu tivesse me declarado _antes_ eu pelo menos não teria essa duvida até hoje... – Eu disse para mim mesma chorando mais ainda...

Depois do desaparecimento de Sakura eu fiquei em _depressão_ por muito tempo...Cheguei até a não passar no vestibular...No ano seguinte eu acabei conseguindo passar em economia mais não me importava mais..._Não ter Sakura por perto era exatamente como estar na pior parte do inferno para mim_...Hoje em dia eu estou trabalhando na empresa da minha mãe...Nunca tinha me interessado por negócios pois sempre quis investir em uma carreira artística...Mais não ter Sakura por perto me fez perder toda a _inspiração_...Eu até sou boa no meu trabalho (tanto que me mudei para a filial da empresa em _Londres_ para poder ajudar os negócios daqui que andavam em baixa) mais eu não ligo nem um pouco para isso...

Eu nunca _aceitei_ que Sakura estivesse morta..._Ela não podia estar_...Mais agora eu vejo que _não existe outra explicação_...E sendo assim eu tomei uma _decisão_.

Sento-me no sofá e fico encarando o _revolver_ que esta sobre a mesinha na minha frente...Nunca imaginei que comprar uma _arma_ pudesse ser _tão fácil_...

Eu pego o_ revolver_ e o coloco _na_ _minha boca_..._Lagrimas escorem pelo meu rosto enquanto minha vida inteira começa a passar pelos meus olhos_...

_**Toc! Toc! Toc!**_

_Lembro-me de todas as pessoas que conheci na minha vida e mentalmente peço a essas pessoas que me perdoem por eu ter escolhido a saída dos covardes_.

_**Toc! Toc! Toc!**_

_Começo a lembrar então de todos os momentos que tive com Sakura dês de que eu a conheci_..._E de como senti saudades dela nos últimos 10 anos_..._Mais eu logo estaria junto dela_...

_**TOC! TOC! TOC!**_

''_Sim minha querida Sakura_..._Logo estaremos juntas_!'' _Eu pensei quando ia puxar o gatilho_.

-VOCÊ QUER ABRIR LOGO ESSA DROGA DE PORTA! EU NÃO TENHO A NOITE TODA! – Disse uma voz gritante _exatamente na hora em que eu ia puxar o gatilho e acabar com tudo_...

Tiro a pistola da boca e a escondo numa gaveta...Depois vou atender a porta xingando mentalmente todas as gerações da família do maldito ser inconveniente que me interrompeu na hora H.

Quando abro a porta e vejo que _um homem que aparentava ter um pouco mais do que 25 anos de idade de cabelos castanhos curtos e pele pálida que estava usando uma camiseta social branca uma calça jeans azul e um __sobretudo preto _era quem estava batendo na porta.

Com um tom de _raiva_ em minha voz eu digo:

-Quem é você e porque veio me incomodar a essa hora? Não sabe que horas são seu idio... – Interrompo a minha fala quando vejo ele puxar de dentro do _sobretudo _uma _foto_ da _Sakura_.

-_Perdoe-me por interromper seus afazeres a essa hora da noite minha cara mais eu acredito que eu tenha algumas informações sobre a sua amiga desaparecida que podem ser de seu interesse_... – _Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto_...

_Escrito por Edu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...Dessa vez com um final misterioso...Quem será o homem que apareceu para falar com Tomoyo?**

-Até parece que alguém não sabe que...

**Não enche Eduard! De qualquer forma vou responder os Reviews logo.**

-Que seja...Pelo menos dessa vez me enviaram perguntas...

_**reviews:**_

_**cleopatra-cruz:**_

**Oi Cleo! Valeu o apoio e não se preocupe por que eu gosto mesmo é de Revis enormes...Quanto ao Li ele apareceu nesse cap e também já tinha aparecido antes no cap 3...**

**_Pergunta ao Eduard:_** o k é k sentes kuando estas perto da Saki?

-Você esta insinuando que eu esteja apaixonado pela minha própria Cria? Há! Isso é coisa dos Toreadores e eu minha cara sou um Tremere...Claro que eu acho Sakura muito atraente afinal eu não sou cego...Mais acredite, nos Vampiros não ligamos para coisas banais como o amor...

**Mais você não acabou de dizer que os Toreadores...**

-Não enche Edu!

_**Dead Lady:**_

**Que bom que você esta gostando da fic...E desculpe se o ultimo cap foi pequeno (gota)...**

-Não tem problema você não ter me enviado perguntas...Só não cometa esse erro novamente... – Eduard diz com uma voz ameaçadora.

**Eduard eu já te falei pra não ameaçar os leitores (gota).**

_**aggie18:**_

**Valeu pelo apoio mais o que você quis dizer com ''ela fex akilo? eu nao acredito...'' Eu realmente não entendi...(gota)**

_**dany Alex:**_

**Obrigado pelo apoio...Infelizmente por enquanto os caps vão ser um pouco pequenos...**

-Pelo menos assim você termina mais rápido.

**Não enche Eduard!**

_**sl43r-s4k0r4:**_

**Valeu o Revi...Também acho essa historia da _Sanyuprism_ uma coisa bem irritante...**

**_Perguntas ao Eduard:_** podias-me esplicaar o k é esse livro e komo funciona mais ou menos dark city?

-Antes de tudo gostaria de agradecer por enviar duas perguntas ao invés de uma... – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Dito isso ai vão suas respostas: _O Livro de Nod_ é um Livro que contem uma serie de relatos escrito pelo próprio _Caim_ e suas _Crias_ e _Netos_... Os sábios falam sobre o _livro de Nod_, mas ninguém jamais viu este livro lendário de conhecimentos antigos. Suas histórias começam com _a Crônica de Caim_ e as primeiras noites do Vampiro. _A Crônica das Sombras_ revela os ensinamentos ocultos de _Caim_. Finalmente, _a Crônica dos Segredos_ revela os mistérios mais profundos sobre os Amaldiçoados, incluindo a vida da temível _Gehenna_...Dizem que não existe uma versão completa do _Livro de Nod_ mais existem muitos _fragmentos_ espalhados pelo mundo...Mais é MUITO difícil encontrá-los...Quanto a sua outra pergunta: como você sabe eu sou o Príncipe de Dark City então eu sou o governante da sociedade Vampirica da cidade..Abaixo de mim se encontra a Primigênie...Cada membro da Primigênie representa o seu Clã perante o corpo político dos anciões...Em Dark City a Primigênie também é responsável por me ajudar decidir os Vampiros que entram ou não na cidade (digo isso para não dizer que eles só me aconselham pois quem realmente decide quem entra na cidade sou eu e mais ninguém )...Também existe o Xerife (que é responsável por trazer os ofensores até a corte e manter a ordem nas ruas), Os Delegados (Funcionários do Xerife), as Harpias (basicamente os fofoqueiros e fofoqueiras oficiais de Dark City), o Zelador do Elísio (o responsável por administrar o Elísio) e o Algoz (acho que pelo nome já deu pra perceber a função dele)...

**_Selena:_**

**Agradeço (muito) os elogios! Seu apoio é muito importante para mim.**

-Resposta bem original em Edu?

**Não enche Eduard!**

-Essa consegue ser mais original ainda...

**¬¬**

**_Pergunta ao Eduard:_** Mas me responde ai Eduard vc ama ou gosta da Sakura?

-Como eu já disse eu não estou apaixonado pela Sakura...Eu gosto dela claro afinal ela é minha Cria...E quanto a sua sugestão de eu ser mais malvado com ela...Diga-me: você não acha que se eu a tratasse mal ela ia querer me apunhalar pelas costas? Não pense que eu sou sempre bonzinho com ela...Ela já recebeu umas boas broncas muitas vezes...

**_Sesshoumaru,youkai:_**

**Agradeço os elogios e espero que goste desse cap...E que conserte logo o MSN pq nossas conversas sempre ficam pela metade... (gota)**

**_Melissa:_**

**Valeu! É bom saber que minha fic vai ''envolvendo as pessoas na história''...Serio! Mais tipo: eu vou te mandar a foto por MSN pq eu tenho que explicar uns detalhes ok?**

**_Recado para a Sanyuprism/anti-Edu:_**

**Tipo: sobre a Sanyuprism q mudou seu nick para anti-Edu (_nota_: uhahuahuauha) e deletou suas fics (fazendo assim um bem para toda humanidade) eu só gostaria de dizer que como Lincoln e Kennedy já diziam, pode-se enganar todos algum tempo, ou alguns todo o tempo, mas não a todos todo o tempo...Afinal agora esta mais que provado q foi ela q mandou os revis.**

-Belas palavras...

**Obrigado e tem mais: OWN3D!**

-(Suspiro) Ele tava indo tão bem... – Eduard diz balançando a cabeça.

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	9. Capitulo 7: Uma Falsa Esperança

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas _

_Capitulo 7: Uma Falsa Esperança_

Fiquei _sem palavras_ por alguns segundos enquanto encarava a foto de Sakura com um rosto espantado...

Repentinamente o sujeito guardou a foto e entrou apressadamente no meu apartamento com uma expressão _nervosa_ no rosto...

-Ei o que você?

-Tranque a porta rápido! Acho que não fui _seguido_ mais é melhor prevenir... – Ele disse interrompendo minha fala enquanto fechava rapidamente todas as janelas do meu apartamento.

Fiz o que ele falou e depois fui até ele e perguntei:

-Quem é você e o que sabe sobre a Sakura?

-Meu nome não é importante...Basta saber que sou um _Mago _da_ Ordem de Hermes_...Eu estive investigando um certo grupo de _Nefandis_ ja a alguns anos e descobri que eles estavam tentado invocar um _Demônio extremamente poderoso_ para esse mundo...Para isso eles teriam que realizar um _ritual_ _sacrificando_ as _almas_ de 10 _Magas despertas_ de _coração puro_...E foi ai que sua amiga entrou na historia... – Ele disse rapidamente ainda uma expressão nervosa no rosto...

-Ah? _Ordem de Hermes_? _Nefandis_? O que você? – Eu disse confusa.

-Preste atenção: eu não tenho muito tempo para explicar ok? Então apenas decore o que eu estou dizendo e amanha va falar com _Clow_ para que ele lhe explique o que eu vou falar ok?

-E-esta bem. – Eu disse já ficando um pouco nervosa.

-Excelente! Continuando: eu descobri que os _Nefandis_ capturaram essas 10 Magas a dez anos e entre elas estava a sua amiga...Eles a levaram para a base secreta deles e la fizeram o _ritual_...

-Então foi assim que Sakura morreu... – Eu disse com os olhos molhados prontos para começar a derramar lagrimas novamente...

-_Não exatamente_...

-Como assim? – Eu disse confusa.

-O _ritual_ tirou a _alma _de sua amiga do _corpo_ dela então não a matou diretamente...Claro que _normalmente_ isso faria o corpo morrer depois de algum tempo mais...Acontece que ocorreu um pequeno acidente...

-Do que você esta falando?

-O ritual foi atingido pelo _Paradoxo_...Isso fez a alma de sua amiga e das outras 9 ficarem presas num reino _Paradoxal_...

-_Oh_..._Não_. – Eu disse chocada...Isso significava que a alma de Sakura estava _perdida_ em algum lugar?

-Relaxe isso é uma coisa _boa_... – Ele disse sorrindo já um pouco mais calmo...

-Como assim? – Eu perguntei confusa.

-Por causa da falha _Paradoxal_ os _Nefandis_ tiveram que _preservar os corpos dos sacrificados com mágika_...Eles não poderiam pegar _outras vitimas_ para o ritual porque o ritual já tinha estabelecido uma _conexão_ com o _Demônio_ que eles estavam tentando invocar...Então eles tem tentado nos últimos 10 anos trazer a _alma _dos _sacrificados devolva_ para o_ corpo deles_ para que eles possam fazer _o sacrifício de novo_...

Fiquei em _choque_ durante algum segundos...

-Isso...Isso...Quer...Dizer...

-Que eles vão fazê-la _voltar a vida_ (embora tecnicamente ela nunca tenha morrido) para _sacrificá-la_ de novo...Mais acho que não preciso dizer que _nos _não pretendemos deixar a segunda parte acontecer não é? – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto

Não acreditei quando ouvi o que ele disse...Sakura _ia voltar_? Eu teria _outra chance_ de dizer a ela o que eu _sinto_? Eu...Eu poderia vê-la _sorrir_ outra vez?

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu dei um _sorriso sincero_ enquanto lagrimas de felicidade escoriam pelo meu rosto.

-Eu sei que isso tudo deve ser muito emocionante e chocante para você mais eu realmente não tenho muito tempo então preste atenção ok?

-Ok. – Eu disse determinada a decorar cada palavra que ele falasse.

-Excelente! Continuando: apos 10 anos eles parecem que finalmente descobriram um jeito de trazer a sua amiga e as outras 9 magas de volta aos seus corpos...Eles marcaram a cerimônia para daqui a _uma semana e um dia_...

-Já? – Eu disse espantada.

-Sim já...Isso é o que eu quero que você faça: amanha vá falar com Clow _pessoalmente _(_não por telefone_) e diga a ele o que eu lhe disse...Depois daqui a uma semana você, Clow e seja la quem vocês conseguirem de _reforço_ devem me encontrar no _parque norte_ de _Dark City_ exatamente a meia-noite...La eu explicarei os detalhes do meu plano para invadir a base secreta dos Nefandis...Ah! Importante: _Não esqueça de levar as Cartas Sakura_...Sua amiga vai precisar delas para se defender quando ela acordar... – Ele disse indo em direção da porta... – Tenho que ir rápido...Tome _muito cuidado_ até falar com Clow.

Antes que ele abrisse a porta eu o _abracei_ por trais e disse chorando nas costas dele:

-Obrigada! Muito obrigada!

-Apenas faço o meu trabalho senhorita... – Ele disse com um _meio-sorriso_ no rosto antes de sair pela porta e ir em direção ao elevador...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que a porta do elevador fechou eu não pude evitar soltar uma _gargalhada_...Minha _atuação_ avia sido (modéstia a parte) brilhante...Ela com certeza vai passar a noite inteira acordada pensado que esta sendo vigiada...Essa historinha que eu _inventei _para dar continuidade ao meu _plano_ com certeza vai enganar o idiota do Clow...E ai finalmente será a hora do _ajuste de contas_...

Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo...Se eu tivesse demorado mais um pouco ela teria se matado e as coisas iriam se complicar muito...E eu teria perdido o meu tempo pois deu muito trabalho fazer _a empresa da família dela_ ir mal nos negócios em Londres para que a enviassem para cá...Hum...Acho que de certa forma eu _salvei a vida dela_..._Que irônico_...Um ser como eu que tem que _matar_ para sobreviver salvando a vida de alguém...Realmente é muito _irônico_...

Saio do elevador e em seguida do prédio para entrar na minha limusine...

-Para o aeroporto _Davis_! Tenho que _preparar Dark City_ para os _convidados_ que virão. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto...

-Sim meu senhor...

Peguei o telefone da limusine e disquei um numero...Depois de esperar um pouco eu disse:

-_Sakura, aqui é o Eduard_...Sim o _plano_ já esta em andamento... É melhor se _preparar_...Daqui a uma semana teremos uma noite _memorável_... – Eu disse com um _meio-sorriso no rosto_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomoyo tinha acabado de terminar o relato a respeito da conversa que teve com o homem misterioso...Não pude evitar de ficar de boca aberta pela minha _surpresa_...Quando ela disse que tinha vindo a minha casa sem me avisar porque tinha alguma coisa importante para me falar a respeito de Sakura eu achei que ela tivesse _enlouquecido_...Achei que ela finalmente tivesse ficado _insana_ devido a falta de Sakura pois ela andava cada vez mais _depressiva_ ultimamente (tenho visitado ela _com freqüência_ dês de que ela se mudou para Londres) e eu já estava ficando com medo que ela fizesse alguma _loucura_...Então quando eu a vi batendo na minha porta com uma expressão _confiante_ no rosto achei que ela devia ter finalmente começado a ter _alucinações_ com Sakura...Mais quando ela começou a me fazer o relato do que aconteceu com ela anteriormente eu fiquei extremamente surpreso por ela usar tantos termos que só são usados pelos _magos despertos_...E percebi que eu a tinha julgado errado.

-E então...Você acha que ele falava _a verdade_? – Tomoyo perguntou com uma expressão seria.

Passei a mão nos meus cabelos compridos...Os anos aviam me deixado com uma aparência _exatamente_ igual a que eu tinha na minha vida passada...

-Acho que é verdade sim. – Eu disse com um sorriso sincero no rosto.

Realmente é bem a cara dos _Nefandis_ fazer esse tipo de coisa...Não sei muita coisa sobre Demônios mais pelo que sei é normal que se precise de um sacrifício para invocá-los...Realmente essa historia _se encaixa perfeitamente no quebra-cabeça_...

Vi que Tomoyo sorrio com a minha resposta...Eu sei que vai ser difícil resgatar Sakura mais eu vou resgatá-la _nem que isso me custe a minha vida_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu fiquei de boca aberta de tão surpreso que estava apos o fim do relato de Eriol...Quando ele me falou para vir para Londres imediatamente pois ele e Tomoyo tinham que me falar uma coisa importante _eu já esperava_ que fosse a respeito de _Sakura_...Depois quando eu cheguei e ele disse que deveríamos esperar Kero, Yue e o pai de Sakura chegarem eu tive então a certeza de que a surpresa tinha a ver com Sakura...Mais eu realmente não esperava isso...

-Espera ai Clow...Você esta querendo dizer que Sakura vai..._Voltar_? – Yue disse surpreso.

Apesar de Yue ter assumido o controle do corpo de Yukito por causa do mesmo ter entrado em depressão após dez anos o corpo de Yukito estava _igual _ao de Yue **(_Nota do autor:_ o cabelo dele cresceu entenderam?)**.

-_Sim Yue_... É exatamente o que meu mestre quer dizer... – Disse Nakuru que provavelmente já sabia de tudo assim como Spinel...

O pai de Sakura abriu um grande sorriso. Yue se virou para que não víssemos o rosto dele (que provavelmente estava _derramando lagrimas_). Kero estava parado em _choque_ ainda não conseguindo _captar a informação_. E eu não pude evitar de deixar uma _lagrima_ escorrer pelo meu rosto de tanta felicidade...Contudo eu não pude deixar de perguntar:

-Esses tais de _Nefandis_ são muito _fortes_?

Eriol me olhou com um rosto _serio_ e disse:

-Eu não vou mentir Li: Eles são _muito fortes_ e _muito perigosos_.

-NÃO QUERO _NEM SABER_! EU VOU RESGATAR SAKURA _NEM QUE EU MORRA TENTANDO_! – Kero disse (ou melhor: gritou) surpreendendo a todos.

-Pela primeira vez na vida eu _concordo _com você bicho de pelúcia! – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto todos na sala concordavam com a cabeça.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava no aeroporto internacional de _Dark City_ esperando para ver quando os ''_convidados_'' do meu mestre apareceriam...Depois de algum tempo o microfone anunciou que estava chegando um vôo de Londres...Fui até a área de desembarque e vi que eles estavam la...Então peguei meu celular e liguei para o meu senhor.

-Meu senhor eles já chegaram.

-_Excelente Davis_..._Hum_..._Vieram todos eles_?

-_Não_ meu senhor..._O pai_ da senhorita Sakura não veio.

-_Excelente_..._Tudo esta acontecendo exatamente do jeito que eu planejei_...

_Escrito por Edu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...**

-E dessa vez só me enviaram uma pergunta...Malditos mortais incompetentes...

**É...Parece que essa historia de ''pergunte ao Eduard'' não esta funcionando...Acho melhor eu cancelar isso...**

-Hum?Como assim? Você não queria mais reviews?

**Sim mais já estão me mandando bastantes reviews por capítulos então eu acho que não é mais necessário usar o ''pergunte ao Eduard'' só para conseguir mais reviews.**

-Edu o que você esta planejando?

**Como assim?**

-Cancelar isso de uma hora para outra? Isso não é o tipo de coisa que você faria...

**(gota) Pare de ser paranóico Eduard...**

-Hum...

_**reviews:**_

_**Dead Lady:**_

**Valeu pelo apoio e sim eu realmente tentei mostrar no capitulo anterior o que os outros personagens estavam sentindo dez anos apos a ''morte'' da Sakura.**

**_Pergunta ao Eduard: Qual o teu tipo de música preferido?_**

-Musica clássica.

**Serio? Eu achei que você só gostava de ouvir o som da própria voz.**

-Hilariante Edu...Você já pensou em ser palhaço de circo?

**Hehehe**

_**Selena:**_

**Agradeço o...**

-Oh então você quer que eu seja malvado? Pois bem minha cara espere so mais um pouco e eu vou lhe mostrar o que é ser malvado de verdade... – Eduard disse com um meio sorriso no rosto.

**Er...Eduard...**

-Já sei, já sei...Não ameaçar os leitores...

**Pois é...(gota)**

_**cleopatra-cruz:**_

**Oi Maninha! Espero que tenha gostado do ultimo capitulo.**

-E só para lhe informar a ''pessoa misteriosa'' era eu como você deve ter notado nesse cap.

**_Melissa:_**

**Obrigado e não se preocupe...O próximo capitulo vai ser um dos pontos altos da fic...Hehehe**

_**dany Alex:**_

**Er...Não entendi o seu comentário...**

_**aggie18:**_

**Valeu o apoio...E não se preocupe pois já que o próximo capitulo esta na minha cabeça dês de antes de eu publicar a fic eu acho que eu não vou demorar muito para terminá-lo...**

-Hum...

**O que foi?**

-Nada...Só estou imaginando o que você vai fazer acontecer no próximo capitulo que é assim tão incrível...Só espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando...

**(gota)**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	10. Capitulo 8: Velhos Amigos

_Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas _

_Capitulo 8: Velhos Amigos_

Faltavam alguns minutos para a meia-noite e (admito) estava muito ansioso...Eu acho que talvez eu esteja me precipitando um pouco em confiar tanto no sujeito com quem Tomoyo falou mas nem sequer revelou o nome mas mesmo assim eu acho que não havia outra solução a não ser _arriscar_...

Depois da reunião que tivemos em Londres nos decidimos vir para Dark City para nos encontrarmos com o sujeito...O pai de Sakura achou melhor não vir pois ele poderia acabar atrapalhando...Já Tomoyo fez questão de ir e ninguém _ousou_ questionar...Depois de chegarmos a Dark City e nos ajeitarmos no hotel eu vesti uma roupa normal (camiseta social azul escura e calça jeans) e viemos direto até o parque (mesmo faltando duas horas para meia-noite nenhum de nos ia _agüentar_ ficar esperando.) Fiquei surpreso pelo fato de que toda a zona norte da cidade estava em _quarentena_ com perigo de vazamento de gás..._Estranhamente_ não foi difícil para nos passar desapercebidos pelos policiais que cercavam a área...Tenho _certeza_ que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com a nossa missão...Talvez os _Nefandis_ tenham dado um jeito da cidade ficar assim para que eles pudessem fazer o sacrifício sem problemas...

O cenário do parque é bem _sombrio_...Pois de fato só esse poste de luz do centro do parque que esta perto de nos se encontra aceso (o que deixa o resto do parque na mais completa escuridão). Há uma pequena estradinha feita de pedras portuguesas que formam um circulo no chão e levam até as saídas do parque (que é bem grande por sinal) e a noite estava sem lua e sem estrelas o que deixava o poste de luz e as luzes dos prédios (quase todas apagadas devido a hora) que estavam distantes como sendo as únicas luzes acesas...Acho que agora entendo porque o _nome _da cidade é _Dark City_...

-Falta só 1 minuto para a meia-noite... – Disse Li que estava impaciente olhando o relógio o tempo inteiro...Ele estava usando uma calça azul junto de uma camisa preta que parecia apertada pois estava destacando o tronco dele e ele tinha a espada na mão direita enquanto falava olhando para o relógio que estava na mão esquerda.

Perto dele estava Tomoyo que estava usando uma calça jeans e um casaco de lã amarelo por causa do tempo gelado que estava fazendo. Ela estava com uma trança comprida que quase chegava ao chão e estava abraçada ao _livro das cartas Sakura_ que ela carregava como se fosse a coisa _mais importante_ do mundo...Voando ao lado dela estavam Kero e Spinel ambos sérios e pensativos...Encostado no poste estava Yue que também parecia impaciente. Ele estava usando uma calça jeans junto com uma camiseta branca...E ao meu lado estava Nakuru que estava usando uma saia jeans junto de uma camisa sem manga e um casaco.

-Relaxe Li... "_Tudo vai dar certo_!..." – Eu disse repetindo o antigo _mantra invencível _de Sakura.

-_Você sempre foi um péssimo mentiroso Clow_... – Disse uma voz vinda da escuridão que assustou a todos...

Eu _reconheci _a voz...Mas não podia _acreditar_...Era_ ele_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi possível ouvir passos vindo pela estrada de pedras portuguesas então todos ficaram atentos...O mesmo homem que tinha falado comigo a uma semana apareceu a uma distancia de 4 metros...Ele estava usando uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans junto de um sobretudo preto..._Mas_...A _pele_ dele estava _muito mais pálida_ do que antes! Ele tinha uma pele pálida quando veio falar comigo _mas agora_ a pele dele estava igual a de um..._Cadáver_!

-Você deve ser o homem com quem Tomoyo falou certo? Ok diga logo qual é o seu plano para invadir a base dos Nefandis para não perdermos tempo aqui... – Syaoran disse com uma expressão impaciente no rosto...

O homem _ignorou _Syaoran pois ele e Eriol estavam se _encarando_...Parecia que travavam uma _batalha_ de olhares... Eriol estava com um rosto _serio_ e o homem estava com um _meio-sorriso_ no rosto...Eles ficaram se encarando por mais alguns segundos até que Eriol quebrou o silencio e falou:

-_Eduard Magnos_...

-_Read Clow_...

-Faz _muito_..._Muito tempo_...

-Quase_ mil anos_ mas quem é que esta contando? – Ele disse rindo.

-Achei que estivesse _morto_...

-Oh! _E eu não estou_? – Ele disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Você entendeu...

-Ah! Aquilo? Sabe Clow quando você _me jogou daquele penhasco_ você esqueceu de um detalhe muito importante.

-E qual seria esse _detalhe_?

-Eusou_ Eduard Magnos_, _aprendiz _e _herdeiro _de_ Ignos Magnos_, _Ex-Mago_ da _Ordem de Hermes_ e membro de _renome_ da casa _Tremere_! E alguém do meu _nível_ de _poder _não pode ser _morto _tão facilmente. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Não acredito...Tantos séculos se passaram e você continua tão arrogante quanto antes... – Eriol disse pondo uma mão na cara e fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

-Eu sou arrogante? Como os jovens desse século costumam dizer: Olha só o macaco falando do rabo dos outros! Você é tão ou mais arrogante do que eu senhor "poderoso Mago Clow!" - Ele disse aparentemente ofendido.

-Ok então vocês se conhecem? Ótimo! Maravilha! Agora será que podemos falar logo sobre o plano para resgatar Sakura? – Syaoran disse sem nenhuma paciência.

Eduard desviou o olhar para ele e depois de encará-lo por alguns segundos ele disse:

-Você nasceu assim tão idiota ou teve que fazer um curso?

-O QUE! – Li respondeu com raiva.

Eduard suspirou e disse:

-Clow explica pra ele...Eu não tenho nenhuma paciência com crianças...

-Syaoran a historia que ele contou a Tomoyo era _mentira_. – Eriol disse com uma voz seria.

Apos a fala de Eriol eu _cai de joelhos_ no chão com _lagrimas_ nos olhos...Pelo rumo da conversa eu já _imaginava_ isso mais ainda tinha _esperanças_ de estar enganada...Eu vi que os outros tinham expressões que _variavam_ da _tristeza _a _raiva_...Syaoran estava _chocado_ e abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos mais _repentinamente_ ele tem um _estalo_ e diz:

-_Foi você que matou ela_? – Ele disse com uma voz de _puro ódio_.

-Hum...Defina "_matar_". Porque esse é um termo muito _genérico_ e dependendo do seu _ponto de vista_ pode ser que eu...

-RESPONDA LOGO! – Syaoran gritou interrompendo a fala de Eduard.

Eduard olhou Syaoran com uma expressão seria e disse:

-_Sim_. _Fui eu que a matei_. – Disse como se fosse a coisa mais _banal_ do mundo. – _Porque_? _Pretende fazer alguma coisa a respeito_?

-_Era tudo o que eu queria saber_. – Syaoran disse com uma voz fria.

Syaoran saio correndo pra cima de Eduard com a espada por cima da cabeça pronta para dar um golpe mortal nele...Mas usando de uma velocidade absurda Eduard segurou Syaoran pelo pescoço com uma mão só enquanto a outra mão foi usada para desarmá-lo e jogar a espada dele longe...

Eduard ergueu Syaoran com uma só mão e o fitou com um rosto _mudado_...Agora seus _caninos_ estavam maiores e seus _olhos_ estavam com uma cor _avermelhada e âmbar_.

Syaoran estava tentando se soltar mais quando viu o rosto dele ficou assustado e falou:

-_U-um_..._V-v-vamp-piro_? – Ele disse com uma voz roca por seu pescoço estar sendo apertado com tanta força.

-_Com _"_V_"_ maiúsculo_. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Eduard então deu um soco na barriga de Syaoran que saio voando por uns 10 metros até atingir o chão com força e sair rolando por mais alguns metros.

Syaoran ficou no chão por alguns segundos gemendo de dor mais então se levantou e, andando lentamente com uma mão na barriga por causa da dor, voltou para perto de nos enquanto olhava para Eduard com uma expressão de _ódio_ no rosto.

Eduard fez seu rosto voltar a ter uma expressão humana e falou:

-Olha garotinho...O titio Eduard e o titio Clow têm que ter uma conversa de adultos...Então fique quietinho ai sem fazer barulho que o titio Eduard promete que te da um pirulito depois ok? – Eduard disse como se estivesse falando com uma criança de 3 ou 4 anos de idade...

Se eu achava que Syaoran estava com uma cara de ódio _antes_ era porque eu não tinha visto o rosto de _agora_...Ele estava praticamente bufando de raiva...

-Onde eu estava? Ah sim! Eu ter matado a Sakura...Sim eu a matei e _suguei _cada gota do sangue dela...Coisa de Vampiros sabe? Aliais tenho que dizer: o sangue dela estava _fenomenal_! Normalmente eu não sou muito chegado a orientais mais eu não sei se foi o fato dela ser maga ou se foi o fato dela estar totalmente nas minhas mãos mais o sangue dela tinha um gosto tão bom que eu definitivamente não irei me esquecer dele pelos próximos _séculos_... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Nessa hora todos nos olhamos para Eduard com a expressão de mais _puro_ ódio que tínhamos.

-Eu disse alguma coisa errada? – Eduard disse fingindo que não tinha entendido...

-SEU _MONSTRO_! Como ousa _brincar_ com a vida das pessoas desse jeito? – Eu disse para ele com lagrimas de dor e ódio escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

-Ah... É incrível como vocês mortais dão tanta importância a única vida que tem...Eu como o _imortal_ que sou já aceitei a muito tempo que a morte é um processo _natural_...E eu por estar no _topo_ da cadeia alimentar tenho que matar vocês do rebanho para continuar com a minha _imortalidade_...Isso _faz parte_ da vida... É uma pena que vocês não compreendam mas suponho que tal _iluminação_ só possa ser obtida através da _imortalidade_... – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto enquanto falava num tom filosófico...

-E para conseguir essa sua _imortalidade_ você teve que vender sua _alma_ ao _inferno_... – Eriol falou com uma voz fria...

Eduard tirou o sorriso do rosto e com uma voz ameaçadora disse:

-Em primeiro lugar Clow...Você não sabe _NADA_ sobre o _inferno_! E em segundo lugar só para você ficar sabendo a _pior_ parte do inferno esta reservada para _traidores sujos e mesquinhos como você_...

Eu e os outros olhamos para Eriol não entendendo o que Eduard queria dizer com aquilo...Mais Eriol ficou com ainda mais raiva e falou:

-Então é isso que você queria? _VINGANÇA_? Por isso matou Sakura? Para _me atingir_? – Eriol disse quase gritando.

Eduard voltou a ter um rosto calmo e falou:

-Clow, Clow, Clow...Existe uma coisa que você precisa _compreender_...Sabe Clow...Nesse universo existem _milhões_ de planetas que giram em torno de _milhões_ de sois que giram em torno de _milhões_ de galáxias que giram em torno de _um único ponto_...E sabe de uma coisa?

-O que?

-_Esse ponto_..._Não é você_. Então pare de pensar que o universo gira ao seu redor porque (acredite) eu tinha _muito_ mais coisas em mente quando resolvi matar Sakura.

-...Como por exemplo?

-Hum..._ISSO_!

Repentinamente ele apontou a sua mão direita aberta em minha direção e eu senti o _livro das cartas Sakura_ sendo puxado...Eu tentei segurá-lo mas foi tudo muito rápido e o livro acabou indo voando na direção da mão direita de Eduard.

-Hum...Não gosto nem um pouco de rosa então eu acho que eu vou ter que mudar a cor do livro...O que vocês acham de vermelho? – Eduard perguntou como se o que tivesse feito fosse uma coisa banal.

Syaoran, Yue, Kero e os outros ameaçaram ir atacar mas Eriol fez um sinal para que eles não o fizessem...Depois ele olhou para Eduard com um meio-sorriso no rosto e falou:

-Sinto muito estragar sua alegria Magnos mas eu pus um _selo_ no livro das cartas então a única pessoa que pode abrir o livro alem de mim é a _Sakura_...E você sabe muito bem que eu prefiro morrer a entregar as cartas para você.

Eduard olhou Eriol com um meio-sorriso no rosto por alguns segundos mas logo ele começou a _rir_...Eduard pareia estar tentando segurar o riso mas logo ele não agüentou e soltou uma gargalhada sinistra que ecoou por todo o parque...

-Clow, Clow, Clow... – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto finalmente conseguindo parar de rir... – _Você realmente acha que eu não sabia disso_?

Eriol ficou com uma cara de quem não tinha entendido nada e falou:

-Como assim?

-Vamos la Clow você não é tão idiota...Pense bem...Você acha que eu tive todo esse _trabalho_ só para conseguir as cartas? Será que eu não estava querendo..._Alguma coisa a mais_?

Eriol ficou mais alguns segundos sem entender mas repentinamente ele pareceu ter um _estalo_ e olhou para Eduard com um rosto _chocado_...Ele abria a boca para _tentar_ dizer alguma coisa mais _não saiam_ palavras...Nunca vi Eriol desse jeito...Ele parecia _desesperado_!

-Parece que caiu a ficha... – Eduard disse com os braços cruzados e um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-..._Não_... – Eriol disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Hehehe Sim Clow..._Eu fiz exatamente o que você esta pensando_...

-...Não...Não...NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO! – Eriol gritou caindo no chão de joelhos com as lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto Eduard dava outra gargalhada.

-Huahauhhuahuauhauha! _Sim Clow_...Huauhahu! _Eu fiz isso_...Hahuhuahuahuahu! – Eduard disse entre os risos.

-MALDITO! DEMONIO MISERAVEL! COMO PODE! – Eriol disse enquanto _socava o chão_ com força varias vezes. – Ela era _tão jovem_..._Não bastava matá-la_? Tinha que fazer _isso_ também? Desgraçado!

-Como assim Eriol? _O que ele pode ter feito que é pior do que matar Sakura_? – Syaoran disse fazendo a pergunta que todos nos queríamos saber por mais que tivéssemos _medo_ da resposta.

Eriol abaixou a cabeça e disse com uma voz seria:

-_Ele não a manteve morta_...

-O que? – Syaoran disse sem entender.

Todos nos ficamos sem entender o que Eriol queria dizer então todos ficaram _silenciosos_ por alguns segundos tentando entender...Até que Eduard (que havia parado de rir no momento em que Syaoran fez a pergunta) deu uma risadinha abafada chamando a nossa atenção no processo.

-O QUE ELE QUIS DIZER? – Syaoran perguntou gritando sem paciência.

-Hum...Quer saber? Eu até poderia explicar...Mais como diz o ditado: uma _imagem_ vale mais do que _mil palavras_. – Ele disse virando o rosto para trás fitando a escuridão. – _Não concorda minha cara_?

Ouvimos _passos_ vindo da onde Eduard estava olhando...Enquanto a pessoa não chegava perto o bastante para que conseguíssemos vê-la eu lembrei de algumas frases faladas a alguns momentos atrais: "..._Defina "matar". Porque esse é um termo muito genérico e dependendo do seu ponto de vista pode ser que eu_... "...''Ponto de vista? então ele pode não ter matado a Sakura totalmente?''..."_Ele não a manteve morta_" ''Então ele a matou mas a reviveu? Mas porque? ''... "_Sim eu a matei e suguei cada gota do sangue dela_... _Coisa de Vampiros sabe_? "...''Sugou todo o sangue? _Espera_...Não é isso que os Vampiros fazem nos _filmes_ quando _eles querem trasfor_...''...

-..._Não_... – Eu disse entendendo...

Finalmente entendi o que Eriol quis dizer...Os outros parecem ainda não terem descoberto..._Ainda_...Eles estão olhando na direção de onde os passos vêm então em alguns _segundos_ eles saberão o que eu já sei... É uma pena que eu não possa impedir que eles sintam a _dor_ que eu estou sentindo agora...Mais _será _que eu estou _certa_ mesmo? _Será que eu não estou só exagerando_?

Infelizmente minha hipótese se prova _correta_ no momento em que uma pessoa familiar usando uma camisa preta, calças pretas e um sobretudo preto se aproxima da luz..._Era ela_! _Sakura_! Mesmo apos dez anos ela não parecia ter envelhecido _nem um dia_..._Mas_...A _pele_ dela estava igual a de Eduard..._A pele de um cadáver_...Ou melhor: _de um Vampiro_...

Ela não estava com um rosto triste...Muito menos estava com aquele sorriso que eu tanto amo nela...Ela estava _sem emoção_ no rosto e estava com a cabeça baixa com os cabelos cobrindo os olhos..._Como se fosse uma pessoa fria e sem sentimentos_...Oh minha amada Sakura o que será que aconteceu com você nesses dez anos? Que tipos de _horrores_ você terá presenciado? Eu nem consigo imaginar as coisas horríveis que lhe aconteceram nesses dez anos...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando eu vi que a pessoa que tinha chegado era a Sakura eu fiquei _feliz_ _por um momento_..._Por um momento_ achei que ainda havia _esperanças_..._Por um momento_ eu me senti aliviado..._Por um momento_...

Mas quando esse momento _passou_...Eu reparei na palidez _cadavérica_ da pele de Sakura e no rosto sem expressão...E ai eu me dei conta...

_Ela agora era uma Vampira_...

Ela deve ter sofrido muitos nesses anos...Provavelmente deve ter sofrido _lavagem cerebral_...Talvez tenha sido _torturada_... É possível ela _nem se lembre_ da gente...

E tudo isso por _MINHA_ causa...Maldição! Porque eu tinha que ter essa maldita fome por doces? Porque? Porque! PORQUE!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vendo Sakura eu fiquei muito supresso...Especialmente por causa de sua palidez e rosto sem expressão que mostravam claramente que ela agora era uma _Vampira_...

Sei _muito pouco_ sobre Vampiros (Clow nunca falou muito a respeito deles por algum motivo que pelo que eu estou vendo agora tinha haver com esse tal de Eduard)...Pra falar a verdade tudo que sei é que eles _existem_ e são _monstros sem alma_ _condenados_ a _servir quem os transformou_...

Isso quer dizer que Sakura _não tem opção_ a não ser obedecer Eduard...Mais ainda sim ela é um _monstro_ agora e ela deve ter _matado muitas pessoas_ para _sobreviver_ durante esses anos todos...

_A Sakura que eu conhecia esta_ _morta_..._O ser que esta a minha frente é um monstro usando o rosto de Sakura como mascara_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não pude _acreditar_ quando vi..._Sakura_..._Era uma Vampira agora_?

Passei anos esperando para _vê-la _outra vez...Depois, quando ela morreu, eu senti como se tivesse _morrido_ também...Não tinha vontade de comer ou dormir..._Só ficava chorando o dia inteiro_ trancado no meu quarto..._Comecei a beber_ muito durante esse tempo..._Cheguei até a tentar me matar com a minha espada_..._Mais fui impedido_..._Pela Meiling_...

Depois daquilo resolvi que o único jeito de encontrar a _paz_ era _vingar_ a morte de Sakura...Por isso dei as costas para tudo e para todos e me tornei uma pessoa _obcecada_ por vingança...

O _tempo_ foi _fechando_ minhas feridas...Ainda que não _totalmente_..._Sakura sempre foi e sempre será a única mulher que eu amei_...Mais com o _tempo _eu pude _lidar melhor_ com a dor provocada pela morte dela...

Mas quando Eriol me chamou para tratar de um assunto importante eu achei que ele tivesse _somente _achado alguma pista sobre o assassino de Sakura...Mas quando fiquei sabendo que tinha uma chance de trazê-la de volta... Fiquei _feliz_ de _verdade_ pela primeira vez em anos..._Eu só queria poder re-vela_...

_Mas_...Eu não queria vê-la _dessa_ forma! Não queria vê-la como um _monstro_! Ela deve ter sido _forçada_ a isso...Deve ter sido _torturada_ também...

_E tudo isso_..._TUDO isso_... _É culpa DELE_!

_Eduard Magnos_...Eu _juro pela minha vida que vou matar você ou não me chamo Syaoran Li_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Maldito Magnos_!

Porque ele tinha que fazer isso com a Sakura? Maldito seja! Ele deve ter feito isso só para _me atingir_...Que outro motivo ele teria? Se fosse só pelas cartas ele teria pegado o livro na noite em que transformou Sakura...O selo que eu pus no livro é forte mas Eduard conhece as cartas _melhor do que eu_ e poderia quebrar o selo facilmente...Ele não tinha nenhum motivo para Transformar a coitada da Sakura em Vampira a não ser me atingir! Maldito!

Vendo todos _chocados_ com a aparição de Sakura, Eduard esperou por alguns segundos com um meio-sorriso no rosto...Tenho certeza que aquele _monstro_ estava _apreciando_ cada _milímetro_ da dor que estávamos sentindo naquele momento. Mas passado esse tempo ele disse com aquele _maldito meio-sorriso _no rosto:

-Nossa mas que silencio...Parece até que estamos num _enterro_.

Todos olharam para Eduard expressando um ódio mortal e absoluto no rosto.

-Disse alguma coisa errada? De novo? Nossa hoje minha lábia esta dando a desejar...Então se me permitem vou _ler um livro_...

Ele então chegou bem perto de Sakura e, quase encostando a boca na orelha dela disse-lhe em tom de sussurro mais ainda sim alto o bastante para que todos nos ouvíssemos:

-_Seja uma boa menina e faça-me o favor de abrir o livro para mim tudo bem_?

Ele então entregou o livro das cartas para Sakura que não parava de olhar para o chão.

-Seu miserável! Alem de transformá-la em um monstro você _dominou a mente dela_? Droga! Você não tem limites para a sua maldita ambição?

-Não. – Ele respondeu me deixando com mais raiva ainda. – Agora minha cara faça-me o favor abrir o livro. – Ele disse mais uma vez a Sakura com a boca próxima da orelha dela.

Sakura ia abrir o livro mais _Syaoran_ deu um grito:

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO SAKURA! ELE SÓ ESTA _USANDO VOCÊ_!

Sakura pela primeira vez _olhou para nos_...Seu rosto parecia expressar uma _tristeza_ profunda ao nos ver...Pelo visto ela ainda se lembra de nos...Talvez ainda exista uma chance de _recuperarmos_ ela...

Ao ver que Sakura estava _vacilante_ em abrir o livro Eduard disse com uma expressão _zangada_:

-Eu _mandei_ você abrir o livro...AGORA!

Sakura se assustou com o grito e abaixando a cabeça novamente respondeu:

-_Sim meu senhor_...

_E ela abriu o livro_...

Em seguida com o rompimento do selo _as cartas saíram voando do livro_ para inúmeras direções diferentes como inúmeros raios de luz que mais pareciam _estrelas cadentes_ enquanto Eduard gargalhava...Quando as cartas pararam de sair do livro ouve um silencio perturbador por algum tempo...Até que eu me levantei e limpando os óculos falei calmamente:

-Pretende _capturar todas_ as cartas de volta agora? Não seria mais fácil ter rompido o selo magicamente e pegar _todas_ as cartas de uma vez Magnos?

-_Seria_ mais fácil sim Clow...Porem quando se chega a minha idade o mundo fica muito..._Repetitivo_, então eu acho que essa pequena procura pelas cartas pode ser um bom jeito de me _entreter_ por um tempo...Alem do mais eu _não preciso de todas_ as cartas...E mesmo que precisasse você sabe muito bem que _as cartas me pertencem por direito_. – Ele disse serio mas com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Olhei para traz e vi que todos olhavam para mim com caras de duvidas.

-O que ele quer dizer Clow? – Yue perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Yue...A _verdade_ é que... – Eu ia dizer mas fui interrompido por Magnos.

-_A verdade é que eu criei as cartas_.

Todos olharam para Magnos surpresos e depois me olharam e eu confirmei com a cabeça o que Eduard havia falado.

-Eu criei as cartas quando ainda era um jovem mago com quase um século e meio de idade...Eu as criei com o propósito de ajudar magos _iniciantes_ a aprender magia...A primeira _versão_ eu dei a Clow em parte para que ele testasse-a e em parte para ganhar a _confiança_ dele pois eu achava que ele podia ser um _aprendiz_ em potencial...Porem ele me _decepcionou_ pois não conseguiu controlar o poder _extra_ que eu coloquei nas cartas para _testar_ a capacidade dele...Ele teve que recorrer a muitos _símbolos mágicos_, incluindo os símbolos do _sol _e da _lua_, para que as cartas não fugissem ao controle...Alem disso ele...

Nessa hora não agüentei e interrompi Magnos com um tom de raiva na voz mais sem perder a aparência calma (afinal se eu ficasse nervoso apenas divertiria Magnos) disse:

-E o que exatamente você esperava que eu fizesse? Você colocou um poder _absurdo_ nas cartas e quase não colocou _símbolos_ nelas! Até um mago _antigo_ e com muito poder teria dificuldade para controlá-las sem recorrer a outros símbolos mágicos mais poderosos!

Eduard suspirou e falou:

-Não acredito que ainda não tenha _entendido_ o que eu tentava fazer...Achei que já estivesse mais _sábio_ em comparação com a ultima vez em que nos encontramos...Mas vejo que continua a mesma _criança_ tola que não consegue entender nem mesmo o princípio mais básico da Mágika...Você não cansa de me _decepcionar_ não é mesmo Clow?

Não agüentei a provocação dele e voltei a demonstrar raiva:

-EU ENTENDO PERFEITAMNTE OS PRINCIPIOS BASICOS DA MAGIKA!

-Então me diga qual é a diferença entre _Mágica_ e _Mágika_ Clow? – Eduard disse clamo e com os braços cruzados.

-Essa é fácil! _Mágica_ é o ato de _manipular a realidade_...Ela é usada por _feiticeiros_ como o _Syaoran_ que são forçados a seguir regras rigorosas para atingir resultados específicos...Embora _nem de longe_ a eles alcancem os magos despertos usando mágica é possível evitar o paradoxo...A _Mágika_ por outro lado é o ato de _alterar a realidade_...Com ela é possível através de estudos específicos mudar a realidade usando apenas a _força de vontade_...Claro que existe o problema da realidade nem sempre aceitar a mudança e assim o mago desperto sofre com o _paradoxo_ que é uma espécie de _reação_ da realidade contra essas transformações mais _drásticas_. – Eu disse ainda sem entender aonde Eduard queria chegar.

-Exatamente Clow...Só que o seu problema é que você não passa de um _papagaio_.

-PAPAGAIO?

-Sim um papagaio...Você _repete_ o que os outros falam mais não sabe o que esta _dizendo_...Do contrario já teria entendido...Os feiticeiros como não são capazes de usar _Mágika_ então são forçados a usar muitos _símbolos mágicos_ para realizar seus efeitos...Contudo você _não é_ um _feiticeiro_! Você é um _mago_! Magos usam símbolos só quando estão _aprendendo_ a controlar seus poderes porque quando eles _realmente_ e eu quero dizer REALMENTE sabem usar seus poderes eles apenas precisão usar sua _força de vontade_ para alterar a realidade...O que eu queria quando te dei as cartas era que você controlasse as cartas _usando_ a sua _força de vontade_ e depois _fundisse _elas ao seu corpo para _absorver _os poderes delas adquirindo assim parte do meu _conhecimento Mágiko_ e se provando _digno_ o bastante para ser meu _aprendiz_...Contudo ao invés de aumentar sua compreensão Mágika você achou melhor dar um passo para traz e usar símbolos mágicos para controlar as cartas pois você teve _medo_ de tentar algo que não conhecia... – Eduard disse com um tom de _decepção_ na voz.

-Eu não tive medo! Você sabe muito bem que eu tive uma _visão_ do futuro em que não conseguiria controlar o poder das cartas a menos que usasse os símbolos da lua e do sol para isso!

-Rrrrr..._De novo_ essa maldita historia da visão do futuro! Clow irei _repetir _pela milionésima quinta vez: _Destino não existe_! Profecias, previsões, visões do futuro e etc não passam de meras _teorias_ que podem ser facilmente jogadas no chão com um mero _rolar de dados_! O que você chama de destino eu chamo de _manipulação feita por entidades mais poderosas_. – Eduard disse aparentemente irritado por estar repetindo essa frase outra vez.

-Seu tolo! _Não existem coincidências apenas_...

-O inevitável... – Eduard disse me interrompendo enquanto rodava os olhos. – Você fala isso o tempo inteiro...Mas não percebe que o tolo é você pois você apenas _aceita_ o seu "destino" de _braços cruzados_ e nunca tenta mudá-lo...Depois de _mim_ você já devia ter aprendido isso...Você previu que eu ia _me matar_ por não conseguir arranjar um jeito de preservar a minha imortalidade...Mais eu _não aceitei_ o meu "destino" e hoje estou aqui com mais de mil anos de idade muito mais poderoso do que antes porque _eu fui capaz de mudar o meu destino_. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-..._Nunca entendi_ como você conseguiu _mudar o seu destino_ Eduard...Mas se você o mudou para causar dor e sofrimento a tantas pessoas como você deve ter causado nesses muitos séculos então eu vou ser forçado _acabar_ com _você_ e o _mal _que você representa de uma vez por todas. – Eu disse encarando-o com um olhar serio.

Ficamos em silencio por algum tempo só nos encarando seriamente.

-_Clow_..._Você e eu temos negócios inacabados_. – Eduard disse sem deixar de me encarar.

-_É verdade_..._E isso não pode continuar assim não é mesmo_? – Eu disse com o mesmo olhar.

-_Não eu temo que não possa_..._Receio que devemos terminar isso nessa noite de uma vez por todas_.

-_Concordo plenamente_.

Eu tirei minha chave do pescoço e disse as palavras mágicas:

-_Chave que guarda o poder das trevas_! _Mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós_! _E ofereça-os ao valente Eriol que aceitou esta missão_! _Liberte-se_!

A chave se Transformou em báculo e eu o apontei para Eduard...Nakuru e Spinel tentaram se aproximar para me ajudar mas eu disse com uma voz seria:

-Essa luta é _pessoal_...Não interfiram.

Eduard virou o rosto em direção a Sakura e disse:

-O mesmo vale para você...Não interfira entendeu?

-Sim meu senhor... – Sakura disse com o rosto abaixado.

-Olha Eriol todo mundo aqui ta querendo acabar com ele! Você não é o único! – Syaoran disse em um tom serio.

-Syaoran é _minha culpa_ ele ainda estar vivo...Então é minha _responsabilidade_ acabar com ele de uma vez por todas.

-Belas palavras Clow...Belas palavras...Porem o único que ira morrer essa noite será você. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Bom..._Da ultima vez você me atacou de surpresa_...Então acho que é mas do que justo que eu faça o primeiro movimento.

Em seguida Eduard virou para traz e apontou o braço direito com a mão aberta em direção a alguma coisa na escuridão...Foi possível ouvir o barulho de metal rangendo e a próxima coisa que eu vi foi um _carro_ vindo _voando_ em minha direção...Consegui usar meus poderes para fazer o carro parar no ar mas só depois dele me arrastar para longe por uns 20 metros mais o menos.

Suspirei aliviado mais então vi que uma espécie de _chama transparente_ estava ao redor de mim e do carro...Olhei para Eduard e vi que ele tinha um _meio-sorriso sinistro_ no rosto...Em seguida ele estalou os dedos e as chamas se tornaram reais _explodindo o carro no processo_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Não pude deixar de sorrir depois que vi a explosão...Não sou idiota e sei muito bem que aquela peste do Clow _não_ morre assim tão facilmente mas o _olhar_ dele no momento que viu as chamas foi realmente hilariante.

Apos o cogumelo de fogo causado pela explosão desaparecer eu cruzei os braços e esperei alguns segundos...Como nada aconteceu eu disse:

-Acha que sou estúpido de pensar que você morreu? Sinto desapontá-lo mais eu não vou cair nesse truque idiota.

Em seguida Clow apareceu flutuando acima da explosão...As roupas dele estavam um pouco esfarrapadas e ele tinha alguns ferimentos...Ele olhou serio para mim e começou a concentrar uma bola de energia roxo-azulada na ponta do báculo...Não pude deixar de suspirar vendo aquele _truque velho_...

Em seguida ele lançou a bola de energia em minha direção...Ativei minha Disciplina _Rapidez 3_ e corri com a super velocidade adquirida com ela para o lado esquerdo...Mas como eu _já esperava_ a bola de energia começou a me _perseguir_...Vendo que a bola de energia estava um pouco mais rápida eu ativei _Rapidez 4_ e consegui manter uma distancia mais segura dela enquanto corria pelo parque...Depois de algum tempo eu me cansei do jogo de gato e rato e atravessei a rua ficando a frente da parede de um prédio...Virei-me e esperei alguns segundos até que a bola de energia veio em direção a mim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu já havia voltado para o chão no lugar onde os outros estavam (todos espantados com a luta) e estava olhando a parede do prédio que eu acertei explodir...

-_Você continua com os mesmos truques de sempre_...

Virei o rosto rapidamente em direção da voz e vi que Eduard estava parado em cima do poste de luz olhando a explosão com os braços cruzados e sem _nenhum_ arranhão.

''Droga! Como ele ficou tão rápido? Então são esses os poderes de um Vampiro? Tenho a impressão que ele ainda não mostrou nem a _metade _dos seus poderes'' pensei muito surpreso com os poderes que Eduard agora possuía.

-Você devia desistir logo...Eu sei _tudo_ a respeito dos seus poderes e sei também que eles _dependiam_ muito das cartas...Já você não sabe absolutamente _nada_ sobre os meus poderes menos o fato que eu tive muitos séculos para _desenvolvê-los_... – Eduard disse me olhando com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Se você acha que eu vou desistir então você deve estar mais louco do que eu pensava. – _Eu_ disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Eduard deu os ombros e disse:

-Como _sempre_ você nunca ouve os meus conselhos...

Eduard deu um pulo e desceu até o chão...Ele ia se colocar em posição de luta mas alguma coisa chamou a atenção dele e ele olhou para o lado...Senti a presença e também olhando para o lado eu disse:

-_É uma carta_...

Todos olharam para a mesma direção e (com a obvia exceção da Tomoyo) sentiram a presença da carta...

-Excelente! Quanto mais rápido melhor! – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Em seguida Eduard olhou para Sakura e disse:

-Vá até a carta...Se for uma das que eu _preciso_ capture-a..._Se não for pode destruí-la_.

-Mas meu senhor eu... – Sakura tentou argumentar mas foi interrompida por Eduard em um tom raivoso.

-Isso é uma _ORDEM_! Vá IMEDIATAMENTE entendeu?

Sakura abaixou a cabeça e disse num tom mais baixo:

-_Sim meu senhor_...

Ela se virou então para ir em direção da carta mas quando ela estava começando a correr _Syaoran_ disse:

-SAKURA ESPERE!

Ao ouvir a voz de Syaoran, Sakura _parou_ de correr mais Eduard logo disse:

-VAI LOGO!

O corpo de Sakura _tremeu _por conta da ordem de Eduard e ela começou a correr em direção da presença.

-Vocês _também_ devem ir capturar a carta! – Eu disse virando o rosto para os outros.

-Mas mestre eu... – Spinel tentou argumentar mas eu o interrompi.

-Vocês devem ir atraz de Sakura...Acho que ainda existe uma chance de _libertá-la_ do controle desse maldito. – Eu disse serio me virando para encarar Eduard.

Ouve algum silencio por um tempo e então eu vi que eles foram correndo atraz da presença sem dizer nada.

-Bom já que estamos sozinhos agora acho que devemos recomeçar...Acredito que seja minha vez não é mesmo? – _Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto corria indo em direção da presença da carta eu não pude deixar de ficar um pouco _triste_...Ver meus amigos de novo era o meu _maior medo_..._E isso tinha acabado de acontecer_...

Ao menos com o _plano_ de Eduard e a _encenação_ que fizemos lá traz os meus amigos acham que eu estou sendo _controlada_ pelo Eduard..._Assim eles não podem me odiar pela escolha que fiz quando decidi virar uma Vampira_...Mais eu tenho a impressão que esse _teatro_ todo _não_ vai enganá-los _por muito tempo_...

Eduard me explicou muito bem o motivo dele querer as cartas...Realmente se o plano dele funcionar isso pode não só aumentar os poderes dele e os meus como também pode dar aos Tremeres uma grande vantagem na _Jyhad_...Eu _entendo_ os _motivos _dele mas ainda sim _não gosto_ nem um pouco de ter que envolver meus amigos nisso...Mais infelizmente não a _nada_ que eu possa fazer..._Devo_ muito ao Eduard e assim estarei ajudando ele e os meus _irmãos_ do Clã Tremere..._Por mais que meu coração frio e sem batimentos fique ferido com isso_.

Eduard me disse o que aconteceu com cada um depois da minha morte...Fiquei muito triste que a maioria deles tenham reagido tão mal a noticia...Mas isso já é passado e não a nada que eu possa fazer a respeito...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos enquanto corro pela rua no momento em que vejo que uma figura esta parada no meio da rua aparentemente confusa e sem saber para onde ir..._Era a carta Flecha_...

Eu estava escondida atraz de uma pilha de lixo a uns 15 metros dela...''Acho melhor não usar de violência para capturá-la...Vou usar uma _estratégia_ mais esperta'' eu pensei com um _meio-sorriso_ no rosto...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava muito _confusa_...Lembro que estava tudo bem _antes_...Depois eu senti a energia da minha mestra _morrendo_...Fiquei triste assim como os meus irmãos e irmãs...Mas depois eu senti uma energia e fiquei _dormindo_ junto das minhas irmãs e dos meus irmãos por um tempo que eu não sei dizer exatamente quanto foi...Agora eu fui repentinamente lançada fora do livro onde tinha sido lacrada e fui parar no meio dessa rua! Estou muito confusa...

Ouso passos e quando olho para traz minha confusão _aumenta_ mais ainda...Ela era! Minha mestra! Estava exatamente como eu me lembro dela..._Com 13 anos de idade e usando o uniforme da escola_...Sinto uma enorme sensação de _paz_ interior quando a vejo dar um sorriso e estender a mão para que eu a pegasse-a...

Vou caminhando em direção a ela lentamente mas quando eu já estava bem próxima ouso uma voz dizendo:

-_Deus do trovão_,_ vinde a mim_!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O raio caiu entre mim e a carta mais mesmo assim dei um pulo para traz por instinto para me desviar mesmo o raio não tendo chance de me acertar...''_Droga_! Eu estava quase conseguindo pegá-la usando a _Disciplina Dominação_!'' Penso com uma expressão raivosa no rosto...

Olhando para o lado direito eu vejo que Syaoran estava parado em posição de luta...Não a sinal dos outros...''Isso é estranho...Melhor ficar alerta...'' Penso olhando para os lados vendo se consigo achá-los...

-Sakura o que você estava fazendo? – Syaoran pergunta me olhando de lado com um tom de voz serio.

-Isso não é da sua conta. – Digo _friamente_. – E onde estão seus amigos? Se escondendo de mim?

-Eles são _seus_ amigos também Sakura! Você não se lembra?

-Meu único amigo é o meu mestre. –Digo em tom serio seguindo o _plano_ de Eduard para fazer eles acharem que eu estou sendo controlada.

-Você _sabe_ que não é! Eu vi a sua reação quando olhou para nos! Você ainda se lembra de nos eu tenho certeza. – Ele disse já olhando para mim sem prestar atenção na carta.

Achei melhor não responder e olhei então para a carta...Ela ainda parecia confusa depois sair do transe então eu acho melhor aproveitar o momento...

Tiro o pingente com a _chave_ mágica modificada por Eduard do meu pescoço e colocando-o na palma da minha mão direita e falo as palavras mágicas enquanto uma _aura vermelho-negra_ envolve o meu corpo e a chave mais _sem nenhuma insígnia mágica_ sobre meus pés:

-_Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate_, _demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra_. _LIBERTE-SE_!

A chave se transforma num báculo vermelho-negro que tem o símbolo do clã Tremere na ponta...Aponto então o báculo para carta e digo em um tom de voz gélido:

-_Chega de conversa_...Estamos aqui para lutar pela posse da carta não para conversar.

-_Eu me recuso_! - Syaoran disse jogando a espada longe e olhando para mim. – Não vou lutar contra você! Você é minha _amiga_ lembra? Por favor, Sakura tente se lembrar! – Ele disse com um tom de urgência.

''Ele continua o mesmo..._Frio_ como uma nevasca mais um _doce_ de pessoa quando quer... _É uma pena que seja tarde de mas Syaoran_...'' Eu pensei enquanto suspirava...

-Então vai me entregar à carta a troco de nada? – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Que idiotice...Mas eu agradeço assim mesmo.

-_Sakura_... – Ele disse espantado.

Olhei para a carta e disse em um tom irônico:

-Então vai lutar ou vai só ficar ai parada me olhando?

A carta pareceu _acordar_ da confusão que se passava pela sua mente e apontou o arco com uma flecha mágica nele para mim...Sorri e estiquei a mão direita para o lado direito e, fazendo um movimento rápido para o lado esquerdo com essa mão, fiz o _arco _dela _sair de suas mãos_ e ser jogado a alguns metros de distancia...A carta ficou com uma expressão de _pânico_ no rosto e então eu apontei minha mão direita aberta em direção a ela e _chamas transparentes_ apareceram no corpo dela...

-_Sua fraca_... – _Eu disse com um sorriso sinistro no rosto enquanto a carta me olhava assustada_.

Em seguida eu fechei a mão e as chamas se tornaram _reais_...A carta caiu no chão gritando de _dor_ enquanto as chamas queimavam a pele dela...Fiquei olhando de braços cruzados esperando por um tempo...Quando eu terminei de contar um minuto na cabeça eu me aproximei da carta que já estava deitada no chão _tremendo _e abrasando a si mesma por causa das _queimaduras_ que estavam em seu corpo enquanto ela _gemia_ de _dor_ e _chorava_ baixinho.

Apontei o báculo para ela e disse:

-_Volte à forma humilde que merece_! _Carta Sakura_!

E em seguida Flecha voltou a ser só uma carta e voou para a minha mão esquerda... Guardei ela no bolso do sobretudo e olhando para Syaoran disse com uma voz fria:

-Vai ficar ai me olhando por quanto tempo?

-Sakura... – Ele disse espantado. – O que _aconteceu_ com você?

-Como assim? – Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha enquanto fazia o báculo voltar a ser uma chave.

-Você foi muito _cruel _com a carta!

-É só um ser mágico...Ela não tem _sentimentos_. – Eu disse guardando a chave no pescoço.

-CLARO QUE TEM! _Ela é tão humana quanto_ _eu e vo_... – Ele interrompeu a própria fala por que viu que ia falar besteira.

-Ha! Você ia dizer tão humana _quanto eu_? – Eu disse rindo. – Caso não tenha notado eu _não sou mais_ uma humana.

-Mais _já foi_ uma! – Ele disse serio. – Você se lembra eu tenho certeza disso! Sakura...Você era a pessoa mais _doce_ de todo mundo...Sempre se preocupava mais com os _outros_ do que com _você_ mesmo..._Agora olha para você_! _Essa não é você_! _Você não é esse monstro_!

As palavras dele me _machucaram_...Realmente quando eu ainda era humana eu nunca seria tão _fria_...Ou tão _cruel_..._Mas agora_..._Eu me tornei esse monstro mesmo sem perceber_...

-Sakura...Talvez ainda exista tempo! Você ainda pode _voltar_ pra nos! Eriol pode tentar curar você dessa...

-_NÃO EXISTE CURA_! – Eu o interrompi com um grito. – Isso não é uma _doença_ seu idiota...Eu estou _morta _entendeu? MORTA! Meu coração não bate! Meus órgãos internos estão atrofiados! Eu nem sequer respiro!..._E não há ninguém_...NINGUEM! Que possa _reverter_ isso! – Eu disse com muita raiva na voz

-...Mas...Mas mesmo assim você ainda pode voltar para nos! Tenho certeza que todos vão...

-Oh e o que vocês vão fazer quando eu sentir _fome_ e precisar _matar_ alguém? – Eu disse o interrompendo com um tom cínico na voz.

Ele ficou calado por algum tempo me olhando com um rosto chocado.

-Isso mesmo...Eu sou uma Vampira esqueceu? Eu preciso de _sangue _humano para sobreviver...Se eu ainda estou aqui isso significa que eu tive que _matar_ muitas pessoas... – Eu disse em um tom frio.

Ele olhou para o chão e ficou em silencio por algum tempo...

-_Então só nos resta uma opção_... – Disse uma voz vinda de algum lugar.

Desviei rapidamente com um pulo de uma bola de energia negra que acertou o lugar onde eu estava parada...Fiquei em cima de um poste e vi que _Spinel Sun_ estava voando em sua forma verdadeira a alguns metros de distancia me olhando com um rosto serio.

-Já estava esperando uma armadilha...Se pensar que pode me pegar com um truque tão bobo então você só pode ser um idiota...Não me subestime ou isso pode ser _fatal _para você... – Eu disse encarando-o com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao ver Spinel atacando Sakura eu gritei:

-EI! PARE COM ISSO!

-_É tarde de mais Li_... – Disse uma voz atrais de mim.

Virei para traz e vi Ruby Moon parada no chão me olhando enquanto segurava Kero com as mãos...Atraz dela estava Yue que segurava fortemente uma revoltada Tomoyo...

-PAREM DE ATACAR ELA! – Gritava Tomoyo com lagrimas nos olhos. – Ele é nossa amiga lembram? – Ela disse aparentemente cansada de lutar contra Yue para se soltar.

Kero não falava nada apenas tentava sair das mãos de Ruby Moon desesperadamente.

-Kero...Tomoyo...Sakura deve ter sofrido lavagem cerebral...Se existir _alguma_ chance de trazermos ela de volta primeiro nos temos que capturá-la... – Disse Ruby Moon.

-AH! E ATACAR COM AQUELA BOLA DE ENERGIA NEGRA FOI UMA SÓ UMA TENTATIVA DE CAPTURÁ-LA NE? – Kero disse num gritante tom sarcástico.

-Kero ela é uma _Vampira_...Ela não ia morrer com um ataque daqueles... – Yue disse serio.

-Rrrr...Mesmo assim eu não concordo com isso... – Kero disse já mais clamo.

-É o único jeito...Se _pudesse_ eu mesmo tentaria ajudar a pegá-la mas já que as cartas foram _soltas_ eu _não posso_ acessar minha forma verdadeira... – Yue disse irritado.

-É eu sei eu também não posso... – Kero disse apos Ruby Moon finalmente soltá-lo...

Eu continuei em silencio e olhando para cima vi que Sakura e Spinel Sun continuavam a se encarar esperando que alguém fizesse o primeiro movimento...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já estava ficando cansada de encarar aquela pantera alada...Então eu comecei a concentrar meu _sangue_ para aumentar minha agilidade e força o mais que eu podia e disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto:

-Acho que é melhor acabarmos com isso logo...

Em seguida usei minha velocidade para pular até a parede do prédio esquerdo e de lá peguei impulso para pular em direção de Spinel Sun...Tudo isso em menos de 1 segundo...

-Mais o que...? – Foi tudo que Spinel teve tempo de dizer antes de eu acertá-lo com um potente soco.

Spinel Bateu na parede do prédio deixando assim algumas rachaduras lá...E caiu no chão com ferimentos graves e incapaz de se mexer...Pelo barulho de quando eu o acertei ele deve ter quebrado alguns ossos...Quanto a mim eu me coloquei em frente a ele e olhando-no disse friamente:

-Você é muito _fraco_...Deveria pensar duas vezes antes de me atacar...

Eu levantei a mão pronta para fazer Spinel arder em chamas mas uma pequena bola de energia verde me acertou me jogando longe...''Esse ataque não veio de nenhum deles... Ruby Moon não tem esse tipo de ataque e Syaoran esta sem a espada...'' Pensei enquanto me apoiava na minha perna esquerda para me levantar...

Porem antes de eu me levantar e vi o _autor_ do ataque e fiquei paralisada sem conseguir me levantar ao vê-lo...Era ele..._Eriol_! A camisa dele estava destruída, sua calça estava em frangalhos e não havia sinal dos seus óculos...Seus ferimentos também eram graves e ele tinha dificuldade para respirar...Mais nada disso me pareceu importante..._Eu só conseguia pensar no que poderia ter acontecido com o Eduard_...

-Sakura..._Eduard esta morto_...Você não tem mais que seguir as _ordens_ dele...Você não esta mais sobre a _influencia_ dele...Nunca mais estará – Eriol disse se apoiando no báculo com dificuldades em ficar em pé. – Eu sei que você deve ter sofrido algum tipo de lavagem cerebral mas eu sei que você ainda se lembra da gente...Então _volte para nos Sakura_! Por favor! Nos podemos tentar superar essa sua _maldição_ juntos!

As palavras dele passaram _desapercebidas_ pelos meus ouvidos..._Eu só conseguia pensar no Eduard_...Lembrei de quando ele me _ajudava_ quando eu tinha pesadelos _todas_ as vezes que eu matava alguém...De como ele sempre era _doce _comigo...Apesar de ser meio durão comigo quando necessário, eu sei que ele apenas queria me _ajudar_...Ele sempre soube o que falar para me deixar mais _calma_..._Se não fosse ele_ eu já teria caído nas garras da _besta_ há muito tempo...Ele me _ensinou_ muito...Não só sobre os poderes e coisas vampiricas mas também sobre o _mundo_: suas artes, sua historia, sua beleza...Ele parecia saber de tudo e agia como se soubesse mesmo...Lembrei de quando ele se reunia com o senhor _Tolkien_ e com o senhor _André_ para conversar a noite toda sobre as antigas aventuras...Das _risadas_ que dei com ele mesmo estando nesse _mundo de trevas_..._Ele era a única coisa que me fazia sobreviver aqui_...

''..._Só que agora_...'' Pensei abaixando a cabeça...

-Sakura, por favor, _volte_ para nos. – Syaoran disse chegando perto de Eriol enquanto me olhava

''..._Agora_...''

-Sakura _eu_..._Digo_! _Nos te amamos_, por favor, _volte_! – Tomoyo disse chegando mais perto também...

''_Agora_!''

-Sakura, por favor, _volte_! Nos sentimos muito a sua falta! – Kero disse com lagrimas nos olhos...

''_AGORA_!''

-Sakura _volte_, por favor. – Yue disse em um tom calmo.

''_AGORA_! _Ele esta morto_! _A única maldita coisa que me dava esperança na minha droga de existência esta morta_! _A única pessoa em que eu confiava mais que em qualquer outra esta morta_! _E_..._Isso tudo_... _É culpa_..._DELE_!_ERIOL_! _MALDITO_! _MISERAVEL_! _Amaldiçoado seja_..._MORTE_..._VINGANÇA_! _Preciso_..._Matar_..._MALDITO_! _Preciso_..._Matar_..._ERIOL_! _Odeio_..._Odeio_..._ODEIO_! _Preciso_..._Matar_...! _PRESISO_ _MATAR ERIOL_!''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura parecia _perturbada_ e então disse num tom de voz baixo enquanto tremia:

-_Eriol_..._Você_..._Matou_..._Eduard_?

-Sim Sakura. – Eu respondi me apoiando no meu báculo. – Agora você esta _livre_ para escolher o que quer fazer...

-_Nesse_..._Caso_... – _Ela disse olhando para nos enquanto seus caninos cresciam e seus olhos ficavam de uma cor_ _avermelhada e âmbar_. – _EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ_! – _Ela disse com uma voz alterada e repleta de ódio_.

Então ela começou a vir correndo em _fúria_ em nossa direção...Yue pegou Tomoyo e Kero se afastou junto com Syaoran para desviarem dela...Ruby Moon ficou na minha frente mas quando Sakura chegou perto o bastante ela deu um chute tão forte na cara de Ruby Moon que ela saiu voando caindo em cima de Spinel...

_Então ela olhou para mim_..._Ao ver os olhos dela tão cheios de fúria eu fiquei assustado_..._Aquilo que estava a minha frente não era a Sakura_...

Ela então socou minha barriga com uma força sobre humana...Tanto que eu fui lançado a uns 15 metros de distancia...Quando olhei de novo para ela eu vi que ela estava vindo correndo de novo em minha direção se preparando para outro ataque..._Em pânico_ comecei a criar uma bola de _fogo_ com o meu báculo...''_Sinto muito Sakura mas é você ou eu_...'' _Pensei quando ia lançar a bola de fogo para matá-la_.

_**BANG!**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bola de fogo de Eriol acertou a _parede_ de um prédio ao lado...Ele errou o alvo por que foi atingido com um _tiro_ vindo de traz...

Quando eu vejo quem foi o _autor_ do tiro eu automaticamente saio de _frenesi_...Era _ele_! _Eduard_! Ele estava parado atraz de Eriol com uma _Desert Eagle_ recentemente disparada apontada para Eriol... Exceto por um pequeno buraco na camisa as roupas dele estavam inteiras...Ele também não estava com _nenhum_ ferimento...

-_Uma arma de fogo_? – Eriol disse com um tom irônico sem olhar para traz.

-_Estou praticando desde a invenção da Winchester_. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Em seguida Ruby Moon e Spinel (que deve ter sido curado a distancia com os poderes de Eriol em quanto eu estava abaixada) passaram por mim indo correndo em direção de Eduard com intenção de matá-lo...

Eduard tirou _outra _Desert Eagle do sobretudo e apontou as duas para Ruby Moon e Spinel.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_Ruby Moon e Spinel caíram no chão com as testas perfuradas por balas_..._Ambos Mortos_...

_Eriol caiu_ de barriga no chão com lagrimas nos olhos...Dava para ver o sangue escorrendo pelo buraco que a bala tinha feito no ombro dele...Eduard se aproximou de Eriol _pisando_ em cima do corpo de Ruby Moon enquanto ela e Spinel se transformavam lentamente em um bonito _pó_ de cor roxa...Quando chegou do lado de Eriol, Eduard se abaixou e levantando o rosto dele com a mão disse com um _meio-sorriso_ no rosto enquanto olhava nos olhos raivosos de Eriol:

-Por mais poder que você tenha você ainda é _humano_...Mesmo uma _simples_ arma de fogo é _fatal_ para você...E você não pode nem se dar ao luxo de se curar...Afinal você acumulou muito _Paradoxo_ por causa da nossa luta então se você tentar usar os seus poderes você _morre_...Se bem que levando em conta o seu estado eu acho que você não tem forças nem para isso...

-Maldito... – Eriol disse tossindo sangue. – Como sobreviveu?

-_Simples_ meu caro Clow...Eu usei meus poderes para fazer você _pensar_ que tinha me matado quando na verdade só me tinha feito um _pequeno_ ferimento que eu podia facilmente _regenerar_...Fiz isso para que pudesse _surpreendê-lo_ agora. – Eduard disse com um _meio-sorriso no rosto_ e uma voz _vitoriosa_.

-Desgraçado...Vá em frente..._Mate-me logo_! – Eriol disse num tom raivoso.

-_Quando eu for te matar você pode ter certeza que não será de maneira rápida Clow_... – Eduard disse com um tom sinistro na voz. – Antes que eu possa lhe matar eu gostaria de fazer uma _pergunta _que esta na minha cabeça há séculos...Clow..._Por que você me traiu_? – Eduard disse serio.

-Você só pode ta brincando...

-Não Clow eu estou falando serio...Eu ainda não consegui entender mesmo após tantos séculos qual foi o motivo de você ter me _atacado_ pelas costas...Quando eu virei um Vampiro eu fui até você lhe oferecer a chance de se _juntar_ a mim...Você recusou e eu aceitei isso afinal éramos _amigos_...Só pedi para que me _devolvesse_ as cartas e não _contasse _a ninguém sobre a minha nova _condição_...Você me deu as cartas e me deu _sua palavra_ que ninguém ficaria sabendo..._Então quando eu me virei para ir embora você me atacou com a sua Mágika me fazendo assim cair do penhasco que estava a minha frente_... – Eduard disse com um tom de voz extremamente serio... – Então Clow eu realmente _não entendo_...Por que você me atacou? Queria as _cartas_ de volta? Achou que era melhor _livrar_ o mundo de mais um Vampiro? Teve _medo_ que eu o atacasse por saber da minha condição? Diga quando eu acertar...

-_Inveja_. – _Eriol disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto_.

-..._O que_? – _Eduard disse extremamente surpreso_.

-_Eu senti inveja_..._Por isso eu ataquei você_.

-Mais..._Eu te ofereci a chance de virar Vampiro também_! – Eduard disse _confuso_.

-Não senti inveja _disso_..._Eu senti inveja por você ter mudado o seu destino_... – Eriol disse sorrindo...

-..._Clow_... – Eduard disse espantado.

-Como você sabe eu tinha o péssimo _habito_ de _ver o futuro_ toda hora...Por isso minha vida era um constante _tédio_ já que eu sempre sabia o que ia acontecer...Depois quando eu conheci você e nos tivemos aquela partida de _xadrez_ eu previ que você ia _perder_...Contudo de alguma maneira que eu ainda não entendo como você _venceu_ aquela partida _mudando assim o que eu já havia previsto_...Por isso tentei ser seu _amigo_...Para que você me _ensinasse_ como você _muda o seu destino_...Depois quando você ficou decepcionado por eu não ter conseguido controlar o poder das cartas sozinho eu achei que você nunca ia me ensinar como mudar o destino...Então você virou Vampiro e pediu as cartas de volta...No _momento _em que você virou as costas eu percebi que você ia embora e _nunca ia me ensinar como se muda o destino_...Então eu senti _inveja_ e o resto como dizem _é historia_...

Eduard estava tremendo um pouco de tanta _raiva _que ele estava sentindo no momento...Parecia que ele estava se controlando para não entrar em _frenesi_...

-...Diga-me...Minha reação foi assim tão surpreendente?

-Sim Clow... – Eduard disse forçando um sorriso raivoso enquanto colocava a mão tremendo no rosto de tanto _ódio_ que ele estava sentindo. – Foi bastante surpreendente...

-Entendo...Diga-me afinal de contas..._Como você muda o destino_?

Eduard olhou serio para Eriol e disse:

-Eu _já _havia lhe dito Clow... _É com a força-de-vontade_...

-..._Compreendo_... É uma pena que eu só tenha entendido _agora_...Se tivesse entendido antes _nada_ disso teria acontecido. – Eriol disse sorrindo...Pelo visto ele já tinha _aceitado_ que ia morrer e estava mais calmo apesar da obvia dor que ele estava sentindo.

-Sim mas como você disse isso já é historia... – Eduard disse se levantando. –..._Você esta pronto Clow_?

-_Estou_..._Faça o seu pior_. – Eriol disse fechando os olhos.

-_Eu vou_. – _Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso assustador no rosto_. – _Pode ter certeza disso_...

Eduard então apontou a mão direita aberta para o Eriol e com um movimento rápido fez ele _voar_ e bater de frente na parede do prédio ao lado... Depois ele repetiu o movimento fazendo ele bater na parede do outro lado da rua...Eduard ficou repetindo esse movimento muitas vezes... Foi possível ouvir o barulho dos _ossos_ de Eriol _quebrando-se_ em meio aos _gemidos_ altos de dor que ele soltava enquanto manchava a rua e as paredes dos prédios com o seu _sangue_ que não parava de sair das suas feridas...

Depois de uns 3 minutos Eduard se cansou da _brincadeira_ e fez Eriol cair a sua frente...Eriol estava todo machucado e difícil de ser reconhecido...Então Eduard tirou as duas Desert Eagles do sobretudo e apontou elas para ele...

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Eduard acertou então: o outro ombro de Eriol, seus braços, seus antebraços, suas mãos, suas cochas, suas pernas e seus pés..._Voou sangue_ para todos os lados deixando assim a roupa de Eduard manchada de sangue...Eriol não parou de _gritar_ enquanto recebia as balas e agora estava imóvel gemendo alto de dor todo _esburacado_ e _vermelho_ por causa do sangue que manchava toda a rua e não parando de sair por nada...

-E agora para o _gran finale_... – Eduard disse guardando as armas com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Vou usar meu poder conhecido pelo nome de: _Caldeirão de Sangue_!

-_Eduard_! _Até você_ diz que usar esse poder é _cruel demais_! – Eu disse espantada pelo fato de que ele ia usar um poder _Traumaturgico de nível 5_ no Eriol.

-_Não contra ele_... – Eduard disse se abaixando para ficar perto de Eriol. – Consegue me ouvir Clow?

-S-s-s-i-si-m...

-Excelente! Agora preste atenção: O poder que eu irei usar agora em você vai fazer _o seu sangue evaporar enquanto ainda esta correndo pelas suas veias_... Ativarei o poder no momento em que eu encostar em você...Inevitavelmente ele ira te matar de uma maneira _absurdamente_ dolorosa...Então tem alguma _ultima coisa_ que você queira dizer? – Eduard disse serio com um meio-sorriso no rosto...

-...E-u só esper-o que exista um lugar esp-ecial res-ervado no inf-erno par-a voc-ê...

Eduard colocou a mão no rosto de Erio e então apertou firme o rosto de Eriol e quando viu que o corpo dele começava a _tremer_ Eduard se levantou e se afastou alguns passos...

-_Talvez nos nunca saberemos Clow_..._Eu pretendo viver para sempre_... – _Eduard disse com um meio sorriso no rosto_.

Em seguida o corpo de Eriol começou a ficar extremamente _vermelho_...Depois passou para _roxo_ enquanto as veias dele saltavam para fora...O rosto de Eriol estava indescritível mas dava para ver que ele estava sentindo uma dor absurda...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nenhum de nos tinha feito _nada_ até agora por que todos estavam _paralisados de medo_ por causa de Eduard...Eriol era o Mago mais _poderoso _que nos conhecíamos e agora ele tinha sido derrotado tão _facilmente_...

Uma _fumaça_ vermelha começou a sair da boca, do nariz e das orelhas de Eriol...O _cheiro_ dessa fumaça era tão _repugnante_ que eu quase vomitei quando ele chegou ao meu nariz...Tomoyo não agüentou e despejou o que tinha comido dentro de uma lixeira ao lado...

Os ferimentos de Eriol começaram a soltar fumaça também...O corpo dele então começou a se _tremer_ todo..._E ele então nos surpreendeu e deu um grito de dor_... ''_Meu Deus_..._Ele ainda esta vivo_...'' _Pensei assustado imaginando que nem Deus agüentaria aquela dor_...Depois ele começou a se _remexer_ todo enquanto a fumaça aumentava...Foi possível ouvir o barulho de coisas _explodindo_ dentro do corpo dele (Com certeza eram os _órgãos internos_ dele)..._Então o corpo dele realmente explodiu jogando sangue em todos nos_..._Nem eu_, _nem Yue_,_ nem Kero e nem mesmo Tomoyo que já tinha vomitado agüentamos isso e vomitamos cada um para um lado_...

Depois todos nos estávamos sentados no chão olhando _apavorados_ para Eduard que estava de costas para nos sem falar nada...Então ele soltou uma _gargalhada insana _aumentado mais ainda o nosso _pavor _em relação a _ele_ naquele momento...

_Depois que ele parou de rir ele virou o rosto rapidamente fitando-nos com sua face vampirica e disse com uma voz de gelar a alma_:

-_Quem quer ser o próximo ahuauahuha_?

_Tomoyo deu um grito de puro pavor_..._Kero se arrastou para trais_..._Yue estremeceu enquanto olhava para ele assustado_..._E eu comecei a derramar lagrimas de tanto medo que eu estava sentindo naquele momento_..._Acho que nunca senti tanto medo em toda a minha vida_...

-É só _brincadeira_...Ninguém vai morrer..._Ainda_... – Aquele _monstro_ falou com um _meio-sorriso no rosto_. – _Espero que essa pequena demonstração tenha mostrado a vocês que dessa vez a captura das cartas não será uma brincadeira de crianças_..._Então é melhor vocês se prepararem_..._Pois no final todos estarão mortos_... – _Ele disse em um tom sinistro e assustador_...

Ele então fez sua face voltar ao normal e chamou Sakura com um gesto...Eles começaram a andar para longe e quando nos já não víamos mais eles nos ouvimos a voz sinistra de Eduard dizendo:

-_Sejam Bem vindos ao Mundo das Trevas_...

_Escrito por Edu._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...**

-E que capitulo! Se me permite dizer acredito que tenha sido o melhor capitulo até agora! – Eduard disse sorrindo.

**Er...Obrigado Eduard...Bom de qualquer forma eu queria pedir desculpas pela demora mais acontece que eu tive uns contra-tempos...**

-Não existe nenhum problema em você ter demorado...Afinal para escrever um capitulo com tamanha magnitude e perfeição você deve ter tido que se concentrar muito para escrever...E tal ato exige tempo e paciência...

**...Você só ta feliz por que matou o Eriol ne?**

Eduard faz um sinal positivo com a cabeça sorrindo de uma ponta a outra.

**¬¬**

_**reviews:**_

_**aggie18:**_

**Bom acho que a resposta sobre as reações já foram dadas ne? (gota) Valeu o apoio.**

**_Pergunta ao Eduard: tu és mau, nao és? bem me parecia k tu ias faxer alguma coisa para k o shao fosse a darkcity! já pensas.te como ela vai reagir kunad o vir? e kuand ele a vir?_**

-Sim já pensei a respeito muitas vezes...Contudo eu acredito que a Sakura não ame mais aquele cara...O que me preocupa mais é se ela ainda sente alguma coisa pelos amigos...Mais de qualquer maneira ela é leal a mim.

**_Daniela Alex:_**

**Valeu o apoio e sim o ultimo capitulo tava pequeno mais como você já deve ter reparado esse aqui saiu maior para compensar os últimos capítulos que foram todos muito pequenos**...

_**cleopatra-cruz:**_

**Oi anee-chan! Desculpe a resposta pequena (gota) (Nota: Muito obrigado por revisar esse capitulo) e respondendo a sua pergunta: Sim ela é.**

-E respondendo ao seu aviso: Nem o Clow conseguiu me matar mais se você acha que consegue então boa sorte...

_**Dead Lady:**_

**Er...Desculpe ter demorado então já que vc queria ler o mais rápido possível (gota) Fico feliz que esteja gostando da Fic.**

_**Selena:**_

**Valeu o apoio e respondendo a sua pergunta: o irmão da Sakura não sabe de nada disso ainda por que todos perderam contato com ele.**

-E eu espero que eu tenha sido malvado o bastante pra você nesse capitulo.

_**sl43r-s4k0r4:**_

**Obrigado pelo apoio e não tem problema vc n ter comentado o ultimo cap não.**

-Agradeço o elogio a respeito da minha mentira e respondendo a sua pergunta: Vampiros bebem apenas sangue mais não precisa ser só de humanos... É possível se alimentar do sangue de animais mais o gosto é horrível e quando se faz isso se fica com a sensação de estomago vazio...E acredite não é uma coisa legal encontrar um vampiro que esteja com fome...

**_Melissa:_**

**Olha seria legal se vc comentasse o que achou do capitulo em vez de só pedir pro próximo sair mais rápido.**

**-----**

-Hum...Edu to com um mau pressentimento.

**É eu também to...Acho que tem algumas pessoas querendo matar você e a mim por causa desse capitulo.**

-Isso é bem provável...

**Realmente...**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	11. Capitulo 9: Pesadelos

_**Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas**_

_**Capitulo 9: Pesadelos**_

Chegamos no hotel completamente exaustos tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente...Tomoyo não tinha parado de chorar e Yue e Kero estavam tentando consolá-la sem sucesso...Eu estava calado e só desejava poder cair logo na cama para dormir...Nos acabamos todos ficando no mesmo quarto (antes Tomoyo e Nakuru estavam em um quarto separado) pois nenhum de nos queria ficar sozinho depois daquela noite terrível...

Tomoyo já estava mais calma enquanto nos preparávamos as camas para dormir porem ela disse num tom triste:

-Nos temos que avisar o senhor Fugitaka sobre isso... –

Todos ficaram num incomodo silencio durante algum tempo ate que eu dei um suspiro e disse:

-Amanha pensamos nisso...Hoje não estamos em condições. –

Todos fizeram um gesto positivo com a cabeça e nos preparamos para dormir...Quando já estava deitado suspirei pensando em tudo que havia acontecido e logo em seguida cai no sono de tanta exaustão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos estávamos na limusine nos dirigindo para a mansão e Eduard parecia bastante alegre com os últimos acontecimentos.

-Que noite maravilhosa! – Ele dizia com um sorriso. – Ah! O olhar que Clow fez quando estava prestes a explodir foi impagável hehehe. – Disse rindo. – Esta noite merece comemoração! Vou abrir os barris de sangue e pegar sangue de alguém de linhagem nobre...Só me pergunto de qual país...

-Porque não bebeu o sangue do Eriol? – Perguntei curiosa sobre o assunto.

-Não preciso do sangue daquele verme correndo pelas minhas veias. – Eduard disse serio. – Bem mas voltando ao assunto hum...Deveria pegar sangue francês? Ou quem sabe espanhol? Hum...A algum tempo venho pensando em beber sangue espanhol...Ou então quem sabe algo mais variado como sangue de árabe? Não bebo sangue de árabe a tempos...Hum...Alemão também seria muito bom...

Eduard continuou a falar de sangue e as variedades de gosto e vez ou outra fazia um comentário sobre sua vitória "Extraordinária" contra Eriol. Eu me calei pensando nos eventos que haviam ocorrido a pouco...Principalmente o momento da morte de Eriol...Uma pequena parte de mim se culpava por só ter assistido e não ter feito nada...Mas mesmo que eu interrompesse não faria diferença...Eduard conseguiria matá-lo de qualquer jeito...

Chegamos a mansão e Eduard foi diretamente para o local aonde guardava seus barris de Sangue. Acho que ele gosta de pensar nesses barris como se fossem vinhos envelhecidos embora o gosto seja realmente muitas vezes melhor.

Eu me dirigi para meu quarto. Havia mudado bastante a decoração do quarto desde a primeira vez que entrei la. Agora as paredes eram pintadas de roxo (idéia da Joana), Havia uma tv de tela plana na parede em frente a cama e em cima da penteadeira haviam algumas fotos: uma tinha eu a Joana e a Tamao no jardim da mansão, outra era uma foto do Eduard do senhor André e do senhor Tolkien juntos segurando copos cristal contendo sangue, outra era eu e o Eduard no dia em que ele me deu minha moto e a ultima era uma foto só com o Eduard com aquele meio-sorriso no rosto...Ele diz que não gosta tirar fotos mas ele ate é muito fotogênico.

Tirei minhas roupas e abri a porta do banheiro que ficava entre a cama e o armário. O banheiro possuía um chuveiro com porta de vidro e uma pia com espelho em frente do lado do chuveiro. Liguei o chuveiro e assim que a água começou a escorrer pelo meu corpo, fiquei parada um pouco sem me mover olhando para cima de olhos fechados enquanto a água batia no meu rosto. Depois que "acordei" comecei a me lavar afinal estava bem suja por conta de todo o movimento e parte do sangue de Eriol tinha caído em mim também...Peguei o controle remoto que estava em cima da pia e liguei a tv.

Escuto vozes falando sobre o vazamento de gás na parte norte da cidade e das explosões que haviam ocorrido nessa noite por conta disso. Pelo visto a mídia caiu na historia que Eduard inventou outra vez. Mudo de canal afinal não vão dizer nada que eu já não saiba. Começo então a ouvir sons de gemidos femininos. Olho para a tv e vejo uma mulher nua agarrada com um homem forte também nu. Mais um filme pornô dos anos 80 pelo visto. A programação a essa hora é realmente uma droga. Mudo de canal. Começa então a passar algum anime que eu via no Japão quando era pequena. Dublagem péssima então mudo outra vez o canal. Era um desses filmes antigos de vampiros. Parece divertido então deixo nesse canal. Assim que termino de me lavar saio do banho me enrolando na toalha. Me seco depois pego minha camisola preta e começo a ver o filme deitada na minha cama...Ainda eram 6:15 da madrugada então dava tempo de ver o filme antes do sol nascer já que o sol só nasce em Dark City as 8 horas da manha.

La pela metade do filme eu já estava me divertindo bastante, era incrível como o rebanho conseguia cometer tantos erros sobre quem nos somos e o que podemos ou não fazer. Repentinamente alguém bateu na porta. Era Eduard usando um roupão preto e segurando dois copos de cristais com sangue dentro.

-Demorou todo esse tempo para escolher qual sangue tomar? – Disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, Porem a resposta era bem obvia. Peguei sangue de Inglês porque Clow era inglês. – Eduard disse sorrindo.

Eduard me deu a taça e disse em seguida:

-Bem então um brinde a vitória dessa noite e ao começo dessa nova etapa do meu plano...E é claro um brinde a morte do odiado Clow! Que as chamas do inferno o queimem por toda a eternidade! – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Brindamos e bebemos o sangue dos copos...Em seguida Eduard perguntou:

-Bem onde esta a carta?

-No bolso do meu sobretudo.

Eduard foi ate o armário, pegou a carta e olhou para ela por alguns segundos.

-Bem já faz muitos séculos que eu não vejo essa minha criação... – Eduard então suspirou. – O idiota do Clow encheu ela de símbolos mágicos...Que coisa a Carta era bem mais bonita antes...Bem vejamos como ficara depois que passar pela nova transformação...Se tudo der certo em 3 noites contando a partir da de amanha você poderá usar esta carta normalmente. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Eduard então reparou no programa que eu estava assistindo.

-Ah eu lembro desse filme...Assisti na estréia... É bem engraçado...Hum...Em que canal esta passando?

-No 56.

-Ok vou ver também. Tenha um bom dia e durma bem. – Eduard disse sorrindo e foi para o seu quarto apos pegar meu copo.

Vi o resto do filme dando umas boas risadas e quando acabou desliguei a tv. Logo senti sono por conta do sol nascente e entrei em torpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava em um lugar muito escuro e não conseguia ver nada...Repentinamente escuto uma risada...Uma risada assustadora...Uma risada cruel...A risada de Eduard Magnos o monstro maldito que havia tirado a Sakura de nos e matado Eriol...A risada do monstro ecoava por todo o lugar e eu não conseguia identificar da onde vinha...Fiquei me virando a todo o momento em pânico tentando descobrir da onde vinha aquela risada...De repente esbarrei em algo invisível. Cai de bunda no chão e quando levantei minha cabeça aquele monstro estava me olhando com sua face vampirica e seu sorriso sinistro.

-Ora ora ora. – Dizia o monstro me olhando rindo um pouco. – Eu não me lembro de ter pedido comida mas já que ela veio ate mim hehehe...

Ele então começou a se aproximar de mim. Eu tentei me arrastar para traz mas ele rapidamente segurou meus ombros com força me forçando a olhar aqueles terríveis olhos de cor avermelhada e âmbar de perto. Não agüentei e dei um grito de pavor bem alto. Ele riu e disse em seguida:

-Para sua sorte minha cara, estou sem fome no momento...Mas não pense que vai escapar só por conta disso. – Disse seguido de uma risada que ecoou novamente pela escuridão.

Estranhamente apos a risada ele levantou e desapareceu na escuridão sem dizer mais nada...Fiquei sozinha por um tempo imaginando o porque dele ter feito aquilo e o que viria a seguir...

Não poderia ter sido pior.

Eu me levantei mas logo uma mão veio ao meu ombro vindo de traz. Assustada eu me virei e para a minha cruel surpresa eu vi minha querida Sakura...Com o mesmo rosto vampirico e sorriso assustador de Eduard...

-Ola Tomoyo...Já tem bastante tempo não é mesmo? – Ela disse irônica enquanto se aproximava lentamente.

Não disse nada pois estava chocada de mais porem me afastei alguns passos quando a vi se mover o que fez ela rir um pouco e parar para dizer:

-Ora esta tentando fugir de mim por acaso? Nem parece minha "melhor amiga..." – Ela disse sarcástica com um meio-sorriso no rosto vampirico.

Comecei a derramar lagrimas...Porque aquilo estava acontecendo...O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Assim que viu minhas lagrimas ela riu outra vez e disse:

-Oh Porque choras? Algo lhe magoa Tomoyo? Como sua "melhor amiga" eu devo te consolar.

Ela então chegou bem perto de mim. Ficamos cara a cara. Tentei me afastar mas meu corpo não se movia. Era como se fosse um pesadelo. Sakura então começou a passar a mão pelos meus cabelos os ajeitando para ver meu pescoço. As minhas lagrimas não paravam de cair enquanto ela não tirava aquele sorriso assustador do rosto.

-Sua pele continua tão delicada Tomoyo...Um mero toque já causa irritação. –

Ela então colocou a boca perto da minha orelha e disse sussurrando:

-Sua pele vai ficar ainda mais linda depois que eu beber cada gota do seu sangue. –

Em seguida ela me empurrou sem muito esforço e eu cai deitada no chão. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e então sentou em cima de mim e deu uma gargalhada sinistra. Envolta pela escuridão seus olhos brilhavam como duas lanternas no escuro. Consegui tirar forças não sei da onde para dizer em volume não mais baixo que um sussurro:

-Sa-Sakura...Não...Por fa-favor não... –

Ela riu e em seguida disse:

-Ora mas não era isso que você sempre quis? Me ter em cima de você? –

Meus olhos arregalaram ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura.

-Isso mesmo minha cara Tomoyo...Eu sei do seu segredinho sujo...Sei que desde que tínhamos 10 anos você morria de vontade de fazer coisas sujas e pervertidas comigo não é mesmo? – Ela disse ainda com aquele sorriso sinistro.

''Não isso não'' pensei. ''Tudo menos isso...Ela pode me matar se quiser mas ela falar essas coisas sobre o meu amor por ela é pior do que estar no inferno...'' Pensei chorando mais ainda.

-Ora achava que eu nunca ia descobrir? Que eu ia permanecer idiota para sempre? Hahaha sua estúpida...Ah e tem um detalhe minha cara...–

Ela então se aproximou do meu ouvido e disse em tom de sussurro:

-Eu já sabia disso antes de virar vampira...Sabia dessa sua obsessão doentia por mim e sabe o que eu achava disso Tomoyo? Eu sentia nojo...Isso mesmo nojo...Nojo de você e das coisas que você queria fazer comigo...Sentia nojo cada vez que olhava para você...Sentia-me suja só de estar ao seu lado...Você me da Nojo Tomoyo. –

Aquilo era demais...Demais...Fiquei mais magoada e mais atingida do que em toda a minha vida e mentalmente implorei para que ela me matasse e acabasse com todo aquela tortura...

-Acho que já te fiz sofrer o bastante...Pelo menos agora me será útil pois o sangue de uma pessoa que morreu em desgraça é mais saboroso...Hahahahahaha... – Ela disse dando uma gargalhada sinistra a seguir.

Em seguida ela moveu meus cabelos para poder olhar meu pescoço e me mordeu...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei ouvindo o grito de Tomoyo. Assustado eu fiquei procurando algum invasor ou coisa parecida no quarto com o olhar...Kero Também acordou e ficou atento imediatamente...Como nada parecia ter acontecido olhamos para Tomoyo e vimos que ela estava com a cabeça abaixada e chorando enquanto tremia muito...Suspirei aliviado ao ver que ela tinha apenas tido um pesadelo.

-Des-Desculpem eu acordei vocês...Mas...Mas...Ela... – Tomoyo tentou dizer mais não conseguia parar de chorar.

Kero voou ate o ombro dela e com um olhar preocupado disse:

-Esta tudo bem Tomoyo...Foi só um pesadelo nada vai machucá-la...

-Mas...Foi tão...Real... – Tomoyo disse ainda chorando muito.

-Esta tudo bem Tomoyo se acalme... – Eu disse me levantando. – Vou te preparar um chá para que você possa voltar a dormir...

Tomoyo fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça e eu me dirigi ate a cozinha do nosso quarto...Comecei a preparar um chá verde e enquanto ele esquentava fiquei pensando um pouco. Hum...Não me admira que Tomoyo tenha tido um pesadelo depois da noite anterior...Ainda não acredito que Clow tenha perdido tão facilmente...Hum...Bem ate que este hotel é muito bom...Um quarto com 3 camas, Cozinha, Sala e banheiro nada mal mesmo e ate que o preço não foi tão alto...Hum...Este Eduard Magnos realmente é um adversário terrível...Do jeito que as coisas vão eu não ficaria admirado se eu tivesse um pesadelo também...Talvez eu fosse ter um agora mesmo não fosse o grito de Tomoyo...Nossa aquele grito realmente foi alto eu me pergunto com o que ela sonhou...Será que alguém dos outros quartos ouviu? Afinal o grito foi bem alto...'' Então eu tive um estalo. ''Espera ai como o descendente de Clow pode não ter acordado com um grito desses? Será que...'' Rapidamente corri para o quarto preocupado com a hipótese que tinha surgido na minha mente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava bem no meio de uma vasta floresta...Uma floresta de arvores de cerejeira mortas...O céu estava coberto por fortes nuvens negras que relampejavam a todo o momento...O vento forte fazia constantes flores de cerejeira murchas baterem em mim...De repente saiu de trais de uma arvore o maldito monstro que jurara matar mesmo que isso custasse a minha vida...Eduard Magnos...Agarrei firmemente minha espada e me coloquei em posição de luta.

-Nem tente garoto...Você sabe muito bem que não teria a mínima chance. – Ele disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Eduard...Magnos...Você nos roubou Sakura...Matou Eriol, Natuku e Spinel...E ainda por cima transformou Sakura em um monstro sobre seu controle...VOCÊ VAI PAGAR SEU MALDITO! – Eu disse com raiva indo correndo na direção dele.

Assim que cheguei perto o bastante tentei cortá-lo com toda a força que eu tinha. Porem ele desapareceu da minha frente como se fosse poeira e reapareceu atrais de mim e disse sussurrando no meu ouvido:

-Porque será que vocês sempre escolhem o jeito mais difícil de morrer...

Tentei me virar para atacá-lo mas ele sem nenhuma dificuldade se abaixou rapidamente para desviar do meu golpe e em seguida levantou de novo me dando um potente soco no queixo que me lançou a alguns metros dali e me fez perder a espada.

Me levanto o mais rápido que pude e me coloco em posição de luta...Estranhamente ele pareceu sumir no meio das arvores então fiquei me virando tentando achá-lo...Os trovões no céu pareceram aumentar a freqüência quando de repente uma mão encostou no meu ombro...Me virei rápido tentando acertar o rosto dessa pessoa com um soco...

Paro meu punho a centímetros de distancia do rosto de Sakura.

Ela riu um pouco e disse:

-Você não bateria em uma garota não é mesmo?

Andei alguns passos para trais tentando me afastar...Ela me olhou de braços cruzados e disse seria:

-Oh mas que surpresa...Tentando fugir de mim outra vez não é mesmo Li?

-Sakura eu nunca... – Eu comecei mas ela me interrompeu.

-Nem tente...Podia ter tentado manter mais contato mas nãooo...Seu treinamento era muuuuuito importante...E agora você ousa aparecer tentando ser meu amiguinho outra vez? Porque você não faz logo um favor a nos dois e se mata logo para que eu não tenha que fazer isso por você? – Ela disse com raiva na voz enquanto começou a andar na minha direção.

-Sakura me... – Tentei falar mas ela voltou a me interromper mas não com palavras.

Assim que ela chegou perto o bastante de mim ela me deu um beijo...

Estava tão surpreso com o ato dela que nem consegui corresponder o beijo porem ela parou de me beijar apos um tempo e começou a olhar para o chão com o braço direito abraçado nas minhas costas e a mão esquerda no meu peito.

-Sabe quanto tempo eu passei tentando te substituir? Quantos homens eu beijei procurando pelo seu beijo? – Ela disse com um tom triste.

Eu ia responder mas de repente uma dor absurda começou a me atingir no peito. Sakura havia enfiado sua mão inteira com força dentro do meu peito e agora eu sentia sua mão agarrando o meu coração...Olhei para ela com pavor para vê-la com sua face vampirica e um sorriso psicopata no rosto.

-E agora percebo que fui uma completa idiota pois você não passa de um verme inútil que não me serve nem de alimento...

Ela então retirou sua mão com força e eu me afastei por causa do empurrão que ela havia me dado e ainda em pé vi meu coração batendo na mão de Sakura enquanto ela apertava ele com força...Estava sentindo uma dor indescritível e cai apoiado em uma arvore enquanto o sangue jorrava aos montes da ferida no meu peito, da minha boca e olhos enquanto eu chorava lagrimas de sangue. Ela deu uma gargalhada sinistra que ecoou por toda aquela floresta morta...Em seguida ela apertou meu coração ate explodir e os pedaços voarem em cima de mim.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava ainda no ombro de Tomoyo tentando consolá-la quando Yue apareceu na porta com um rosto assustado. ''O que será agora...'' Pensei.

-Kero! Em cima do descendente de Clow!

Olhei para Li e para minha surpresa havia uma borboleta azul em cima da testa de Li. Pela aura mágica que estava nela logo percebi se tratar da Carta Sonho.

Olhei para Yue. Ele olhou para mim. Fizemos um sinal positivo e começamos a nos aproximar lentamente...A cama de li ficava de lado para a janela então se não tomássemos cuidado a carta escaparia...Comecei a me aproximar da cabeça de Li voando lentamente ao mesmo tempo que Yue lentamente ia em direção da janela enquanto Tomoyo nos assistia...

Ate que bem na hora em que eu estava chegando perto o bastante Li acordou dando um grito e sentando na cama.

-YUE A JANELA! – Gritei ao ver a carta voando.

Yue fechou a janela o mais rápido que pode...Mas era tarde de mais...A carta já se encontrava voando por cima das ruas de Dark City.

-O que esta acontecendo? – Li perguntou duplamente assustado. Pelo pesadelo e pela "ação" toda que ocorrera.

-Eu vou atrás da carta. Abra a janela! – Eu disse para Yue serio ignorando a pergunta de Syaoran.

-Ok boa sorte mas volte antes da noite chegar. – Yue disse abrindo a janela.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava dormindo mas algo estava me perturbando...Era como se eu tivesse deixado a luz do quarto acesa e ela estivesse vindo bem na minha cara...

Abro os olhos e para minha surpresa vejo que a luz do sol estava batendo na minha cara.

Imediatamente protejo meu rosto temendo ser transformada em pó. Porem nada acontecia...Tirei lentamente meus braços da frente do meu rosto e então percebo.

Eu estava de volta ao meu quarto no Japão.

E era criança outra vez.

Espantada com tudo aquilo comecei a reparar no meu quarto...Pela decoração eu tinha voltado a época em que eu capturava ou mudava as cartas mas eu não tinha certeza...Me levantei e comecei a olhar tudo...Um certo sentimento de saudade veio a mim mas tentei ignorá-lo...Tinha que me concentrar...Aquilo com certeza só podia ser obra de uma das cartas...Mas qual? Ilusão? Retorno? Ou alguma outra?

Antes que eu pudesse pensar mais ouvi um barulho. Me viro e para minha surpresa vejo Kero saindo da gaveta e falando com um pouco de sono na voz:

-Sakura? O que ouve caiu da cama? – Disse depois de um bocejo. – Ainda esta muito cedo.

Me senti incomodada com a situação...Afinal depois do que tinha acontecido na noite passada...''Bem ele não tem como saber então o melhor é atuar...''

-Ah Kero deixa disso será que não posso acordar cedo pelo menos uma vez? – Eu disse com uma dupla falsa raiva.

-Tudo bem... – Ele disse apos outro bocejo. – Mas vê se da próxima vez não me acorda...

Em seguida ele pareceu se animar e disse com os olhos brilhando:

-Ah aproveitando que você acordou mais cedo será que você podia me trazer um pedaço do pudim de ontem a noite?

Não resisti e ri um bocado com a pergunta dele lembrando-me de quantas milhões de vezes ele já tinha me pedido isso no passado...

-Ah vai por favor Sakura. – Ele disse com um rostinho triste.

-Esta bem Kero esta bem. – Disse sorrindo. Sei que normalmente eu não teria feito isso na época mas bem ele com certeza não ia estranhar pois ia ficar distraído com o pudim.

-Obaaaaaaa! – Ele disse feliz e depois começou a cantar uma musica improvisada do tipo – Eu vou comer pudim! lalalala. Eu vou comer pudim! lalalala.

Fiquei com uma gota na cabeça ao ver a cena...Mas aproveitei para ir ate a gaveta aonde guardava o livro das cartas antigamente...Abri para dar uma olhada no livro...Ja era rosa então eu tinha voltado para a época em que eu estava mudando as cartas...Dei uma olhada no calendário que estava em cima da mesa e vi que pelo dia eu tinha voltado a alguns dias depois que me declarei para o Yukito mas ainda relativamente longe do dia em que descobri a identidade de Eriol...''Porque será que voltei para esta época? Hum...'' Pensei.

Em seguida deixei o livro em cima da mesa e fui pegar o doce de Kero. O mesmo nem comentou de eu ter olhado o livro e o calendário pois estava ocupado cantando...Depois que dei o pedaço de pudim a Kero eu me vesti com a roupa da escola e peguei minha mochila pronta para ir logo para a escola.

-Ue? Já vai para a escola? – Kero perguntou enquanto comia seu pudim.

-É já que eu acordei mais sedo acho que é melhor aproveitar e ir logo.

-Hum...Tudo bem mas não vai tomar café da manha com seu pai e seu irmão?

-Não mas o que isso tem de mais? – Perguntei estranhado a pergunta de Kero.

-Er...Bem nada não... – Kero disse estranhando a resposta.

Entendo que ele tenha estranhado afinal a "velha Sakura" não ia simplesmente dispensar um café da manha em família como se isto não fosse nada...Porem eu queria chegar antes da aula para tentar descobrir que carta era a que estava me afetando...E alem do que eu ia me sentir ainda mais estranha voltando a tomar café com meu pai e o Touya...

Fui ate a porta de casa e encontrei os meus patins...Iam estranhar se eu não levasse eles mas eu também tinha perdido o costume de usá-los a anos e não sabia se ia me sair bem usando-os de novo agora...Até porque com o meu corpo estando menor eu ainda estava tentando me adaptar aos movimentos normais...''Bem já que eu vou chegar la cedo mesmo eu acho melhor carregá-los na mão mesmo'' penso e em seguida coloco eles na mochila e vou para a escola.

No caminho vou notando algumas diferenças que tinha da rua do passado para a rua que eu lembrava de 10 anos atrais...''Bem hoje em dia deve ser ainda mais diferente.'' Pensei e em seguida acelerei meu passo para chegar mais rápido a escola.

Chegando la coloquei minhas coisas no armário e fui ate minha sala para colocar o material em cima da mesa...Ao entrar percebo logo que Syaoran já se encontrava la e estava limpando o quadro...Devia ser a vez dele limpar a sala...Assim que eu o vejo digo com um falso sorriso:

-Oi Syaoran bom dia.

-Bo-Bom dia Sakura. – Ele disse bastante vermelho sem tirar os olhos do quadro tentando prestar atenção em apagar o mesmo.

''Ele sempre foi tão obvio sobre o que sente por mim? Eu devia ser mesmo uma desligada para não notar...'' Pensei ao ver os claros sinais de como eu afetava Syaoran só de falar oi para ele...Em seguida me sentei no meu lugar e pensei. ''Bem de qualquer forma eu tenho que pensar em como sair desta situação...Não seria nada agradável ter que esperar 14 anos para voltar ao normal...''

A primeira coisa que fiz foi testar para ver se conseguia utilizar alguma disciplina ou poder vindo do sangue...Como eu esperava aquilo não deu resultado...Em seguida fiquei tentando imaginar que carta seria aquela...Na minha cabeça apareceram 3 hipóteses: Retorno, Ilusão e Tempo...Se fosse o Retorno isso explicaria a volta no tempo mas não explicaria como eu estava comandando as minhas próprias ações já que o retorno faz você voltar no tempo como mero espectador...Poderia ser ilusão então porem o efeito da carta faz com que você veja aquilo que você mais deseja...Bem eu tinha alguma vontade de voltar a viver minha infância assim como todo mundo porem não chegava nem de longe a ser a coisa que eu mais desejava...Sobra então o Tempo...Ele era capais de, como carta livre, me levar ao passado porem ele nunca fora capais de voltar no tempo mais do que um dia o que dirá 14 anos...Talvez se ele tivesse conseguido aceso a uma grande fonte de energia mágica ele conseguisse fazer isso porem isto seria (mesmo em Dark City) muito difícil de encontrar...''O problema é que esta parece ser a única explicação e se for mesmo isso...Vai ser um tremendo problema...'' Pensei apos dar um leve suspiro para não chamar a atenção de Syaoran que estava levando séculos para terminar de apagar o quadro...

Repentinamente Tomoyo entra na sala e assim que me vê ela sorri e diz:

-Bom dia Sakura...Acordou cedo hoje?

-Bom dia Tomoyo...Sim acabei caindo da cama. – Eu disse com um sorriso falso no rosto.

Eu senti um leve olhar diferente em Tomoyo...Parecia ter estranhado algo a mais do que eu ter acordado mais cedo...''Droga é verdade ela praticamente consegue ler minha mente de tão bem que me conhece.'' Pensei.

-Sakura...Esta tudo bem? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Hum? Como assim Tomoyo? – Perguntei me fingindo de confusa.

-Hum...Nada não deixa deve ser só impressão minha... – Ela disse e em seguida foi se sentar...

Ela e eu começamos então a falar de banalidades porem eu notava que ela estava me analisando para tentar descobrir o que estava errado comigo...Ela realmente tem uma percepção extraordinária que só poderia ser superada por vampiros antigos como Eduard ou Malkavianos...Era realmente difícil conversar com ela e manter as aparências...

Logo os meus outros antigos colegas chegaram...Com todos juntos na conversa ficou mais fácil conversar com Tomoyo já que a mesma tinha que prestar atenção nos outros também agora...

Em dado momento Eriol chegou a aula e foi logo me cumprimentando.

-Bom dia Sakura.

-Bom dia Eriol. – Respondi com o milionésimo falso sorriso do dia.

Eriol em seguida foi ate sua cadeira...Pelo visto diferentemente de Tomoyo ele não havia notado nada diferente em mim...''Bem Eduard me disse uma vez que a percepção de Clow era muito dependente de magia'' pensei aliviada por só ter que aturar uma pessoa desconfiando de mim...

Logo depois o professor chegou e as aulas começaram...As primeiras aulas foram fáceis com o professor passando alguns exercícios de matemática no quadro para os alunos resolverem nos seus cadernos...Apesar de nunca ter sido boa em matemática aquela matéria era mais do que fácil já que era matéria básica para alguém que já tinha praticamente se formado então fiz tudo sem dificuldade...Em seguida porem começaram a distribuir uma prova de Inglês...''Eu lembro dessa prova...Fui tão mal nela que quando o resultado saiu um mês depois eu comecei a praticar mais meu inglês e acabei ficando fluente na língua...Bem...Se eu estiver mesmo sobre os efeitos da carta Tempo então não tem problema eu ir bem nessa prova afinal a historia vai mudar mesmo...'' Pensei e em seguida respondi as questões com toda a facilidade...Depois entreguei a prova e fui para o recreio antes de todos...Em seguida fui em baixo de uma arvore que tinha na escola ''Bem isto tudo esta sendo irritante...Eu realmente não quero ter que esperar mais 14 anos para que tudo possa voltar ao normal...Bem eu posso tentar me comunicar com o Eduard mas será que ele vai se lembrar de mim? Bem mesmo não lembrando ele ainda pode ler minha mente e ver que eu estou falando a verdade...Bem então tudo que eu tenho que fazer é conseguir um telefone e...'' Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma voz seria.

-Quem é você e o que fez com a Sakura?

Não me mexi e pensei: ''...Merda...''.

-Responda... – A voz voltou a perguntar seria.

Me virei e vi que era Eriol a me perguntar aquilo.

-Bem pelo visto alguém andou bisbilhotando a mente dos outros não é mesmo Clow? – Eu disse com um olhar serio...De certa forma estava aliviada por poder ser eu mesma outra vez.

Eriol pareceu um pouco surpreso por eu tê-lo chamado de Clow.

-Não foi nada disso...Eu previ que Sakura ia demorar a fazer o teste e ia se dar mal nele...Porem você fez o teste mais rápido do que eu que sou Inglês...

Fiquei de braços cruzados em silencio por alguns segundos...''Bem eu não posso lutar contra ele...Tudo que tenho é meu treinamento básico e as cartas ficaram na mochila...Isto não vai ser o bastante...Se eu tivesse uma noção melhor de como explorar poderes Magikos eu poderia ter alguma chance porem já que eu os perdi depois do abraço eu não sei como utilizá-los direito...Hum...Bem mas eu acho que ele não teria coragem de me machucar...Isto eu posso usar só preciso das palavras certas...'' Pensei.

-Você não respondeu a minha pergunta...

-Bem eu sou a Sakura ora que pergunta... – Disse naturalmente

-Menti... – Eriol ia dizer mas o interrompi.

-...Acontece que quem esta comandando este corpo nesse momento não é a Sakura.

-Então quem seria esta pessoa que esta comandando este corpo? – Eriol perguntou ainda mais serio.

Dei um meio-sorriso.

Ele pareceu levemente afetado.

-Ora meu caro Clow quem mais teria o poder de mudar o destino?

Agora ele estava realmente assustado.

-Eduard...Magnos... – Ele disse boquiaberto.

-Isso mesmo agora não se meta nos meus assuntos. – Eu disse me virando pronta para ir embora.

Ele porem veio ate mim e me segurou pelos ombros me olhando de frente.

-Seu maldito...O que vai fazer com ela?

''Não gosto que me toquem sem minha permissão'' pensei e em seguida peguei os braços dele e o arremessei longe com um golpe de judô.

-Nada que tenha a ver com você...Acredite ou não o mundo não gira ao seu redor. – Disse me aproximando dele e dando um chute forte no rosto dele para que ele ficasse desacordado.

Olhei em volta. Ninguém por perto. ''Ótimo tenho que aproveitar e escapar daqui antes que ele acorde.'' Pensei e em seguida sai correndo em direção a grade da escola.

Depois que pulei a grade da escola fui em direção ao parque e ao chegar la parei um pouco para respirar...Eu não tinha o problema de ficar cansada quando era Vampira...''Bem e agora Sakura?'' Pensei me sentando no banco do parque. ''Não vai demorar para ele vir atrás de você...Se eu conseguisse um telefone eu poderia ligar para Eduard e...Espera também não tenho dinheiro pois o deixei na mochila...Droga o Eriol tinha que se intrometer...?'' Pensei apos dar um longo suspiro...Estava em uma péssima situação...Minha única vantagem era que julgando pela força com que eu atingi Eriol na cara ele não vai acordar por um bocado de tempo...Com sorte ate amanha...Mesmo assim as coisas não podiam ficar piores.

-Olha só o que temos aqui se não é uma menininha matando aula? – Disse um guarda vindo em direção a mim.

''Eu não devia ter pensado nada droga...Ei espera! Isso pode ser útil.'' Pensei e em seguida olhei para os lados e não vi ninguém ''Perfeito.'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Você vem comigo...Não deveria ficar matando aulas este é o primeiro passo para se tornar uma delinqüente... – Ele disse me olhando de frente e botando a mão no meu ombro.

''Porque todo mundo continua insistindo em botar a mão no meu ombro?'' Pensei.

Em seguida chutei o policial bem nas partes baixas...Como ele não esperava reação ele protegeu as partes baixas e me olhou surpreso. Em seguida eu rapidamente peguei o cassetete dele e bati bem forte no rosto dele com o mesmo. Ele desmaiou na hora e eu bati mais algumas vezes em lugares específicos da cabeça dele que o deixariam com amnésia...''Nada mal para uma garotinha.'' Pensei com tom de ironia. Em seguida limpei as impressões digitais que havia deixado no cassetete com um pouco de grama e roubei o dinheiro dele e sua arma...Infelizmente não havia espaço o bastante no bolso da minha saia pra colocar a arma porem deu para escondê-la razoavelmente bem colocando-a nas minhas costas presa pelo elástico da saia...Isso ia servir ate que eu achasse algo melhor...

Fui então ate a loja de roupas mais próxima e comprei uma calça jeans azul, uma camiseta cinza, um gorro preto, óculos escuros e um sobretudo preto que serviria bem para esconder a arma...Joguei minhas roupas escolares fora na lixeira mais próxima e peguei o trem para a cidade...La eu teria menos chances de ser encontrada e incomodada...

Depois que cheguei a cidade comecei a andar um pouco sem muita direção. ''Muito bem...Tenho algum dinheiro sobrando mas só o bastante para comprar comida.'' Pensei notando que já sentia alguma fome mas não a fome vampirica com a qual já estava acostumada e sim a fome humana que era bem mais fácil de se resistir apesar de já estar bem grande já que já eram quase 2 horas da tarde...Fui então ate um sushi-bar e pedi o maximo que deu pra comprar com o dinheiro que havia sobrado...Comi calmamente apreciando o gosto da comida coisa que eu já não fazia a 10 anos...Apesar disso sentia falta do gosto de sangue...Definitivamente não se podia comparar a comida do rebanho com a dos membros...

Logo começou a dar na tv que coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo em Tomoeda ''Novidade...'' Pensei sarcástica. Mostraram um policial que tinha sido agredido e roubado mas não se lembrava por quem. ''Ótimo bati forte o bastante''...Começaram então a falar que as pessoas da área tinham que ficar atentas para caso visse alguém suspeito e bla bla bla...''Como eu esperava não deram atenção ao meu desaparecimento ainda...Vai levar pelo menos ate amanha para que a policia tente me achar porque por enquanto sou só uma garotinha matando aula para eles e eles tem que se preocupar com o ladrão que atacou o guarda...'' Pensei feliz por ver que por enquanto tudo estava indo como eu planejei...''Também vai ser bem difícil Kero, Yue ou Syaoran tentarem me localizar pela presença já que eu estou bem distante deles...'' Pensei comendo o ultimo sushi e deixando o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa.

Sai do sushi-bar e comecei a andar sem rumo novamente. ''Bem agora preciso de um lugar para ficar...Tem que ser um discreto e de preferência um pouco longe da cidade para confundi-los mais ainda...'' Pensei mas em seguida comecei a sentir que estava sendo seguida...Não olhei para traz mas assim que possível entrei numa loja de roupas e fingi estar vendo umas coisas mas assim consegui uma oportunidade olhei para traz e vi um homem esquelético, com pele pálida, roupas largas cinzas e um olhar que me fez logo entender as intenções dele...Era algum pervertido pedófilo que viu uma "Oportunidade de Ouro" quando viu uma garotinha andando sozinha pela cidade...''Bem isso pode ser um bocado útil...'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto...

Assim que sai da loja fui ate uma parte mais barulhenta da cidade aonde havia um engarrafamento enorme com todos os carros buzinando sem parar e um prédio em construção...Felizmente não havia muitas pessoas andando na rua então fui para o beco sem saída mais próximo e como eu esperava o tarado estava na saída do beco com um olhar pervertido e uma faca na mão.

-Hihihi fique calminha querida melhor não resistir. – Ele disse com um sorriso nojento no rosto. – Não vai doer nada...

-Para mim não mas para você vai sim e muito. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto sacando a arma e apontando-a para ele.

-HAhaha! O que é isso uma arma de brinquedo? – Ele disse avançando alguns passos rindo.

-Não.

Atirei na perna dele.

-É de verdade. – Disse com um meio-sorriso assustador no rosto.

Ele agora não parecia nada feliz...Era possível ver nos olhos dele que dor e medo estavam presentes em sua alma...

-Diga aonde você mora. O que tem guardado nos bolsos. E nada de gracinhas ouviu? – Disse com a voz mais intimidadora que tinha apontando a arma para a cabeça dele.

-Você não acha que deveria se preocupar com os tiras? Afinal o barulho dev...

Dei um tiro na outra perna dele para interrompê-lo e disse:

-Eu não perguntei isso e caso não tenha notado imbecil não tem um tira a milhas e mesmo que tivesse ninguém ia ouvir o tiro no meio dessa barulheira.

Ele agora tinha puro pavor nos olhos e me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro. ''Bem eu sou mesmo um'' pensei.

Ele então falou tudo que eu tinha perguntado...Felizmente para mim ele tinha algum dinheiro e morava em um apartamento na parte "suja" da cidade...Perfeito para eu me esconder...

-Bem muito obrigada mas agora você não me é mais útil. – Disse friamente apontando a arma para a cabeça dele.

-ESPERA! EU FIZ TUDO QUE VOC...

Dei um tiro na cabeça dele e o silenciei...

Em seguida coloquei o corpo dele em uma lixeira do lado tomando muito cuidado para que o sangue não respingasse em mim. A coleta de lixo era só daqui a 2 dias mas por via das duvidas tirei os documentos dele antes de jogá-lo na lixeira para que não pudesse identificá-lo...E não tinha nenhuma chance de alguém reconhecer o rosto dele por motivos obvies.

Peguei o trem para a parte "suja" da cidade e quando cheguei la fui direto para o apartamento do tarado evitando os mendigos e outras figuras do lugar. Felizmente parecia que todo mundo naquele lugar estava tão preocupado consigo mesmo que nem repararam em mim...Assim que entrei no apartamento com a chave do tarado vi logo que era um daqueles mini apartamentos de um quarto e um banheiro...Haviam fotos de pedofilia por todo o lugar e aquilo realmente me deu nojo. ''E chamam a MIM de monstro ora...'' Pensei e logo em seguida juntei todo aquele material nojento e fui colocá-lo na lixeira do banheiro.

Porem quando cheguei no banheiro encontrei uma surpresa nada agradável.

Havia uma garota de mais o menos 13 anos de cabelos e olhos negros com roupas cinzas esfarrapadas amarrada e amordaçada na banheira.

''...Mais que merda...'' Pensei suspirando.

Ao me ver a garota imediatamente começou a tentar falar algo mas claro que a mordaça não deixou.

Tirei a mordaça e ela deu um grito...Botei a mordaça de novo e disse:

-Ok olha aqui não grite de novo ok? Eu vou te soltar tudo bem?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu soltei a mordaça...Ela logo começou:

-Muito obrigada por me ajudar mas aquele maldito deve estar voltando logo temos que sair daq...

-Ele esta morto. – Eu disse interrompendo.

-Morto?

-Sim eu o matei. – Disse como se fosse algo normal e ao notar que ela ficou bastante chocada eu continuei. – Agora o apartamento é meu mas como você não me é útil você pode ir para a sua casa a vontade garota.

-Eu...Não tenho casa...Sou...Uma mendiga. – Ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

''...Como diria a Joana...Puta que pariu!'' Pensei rodando os olhos.

-Bem isso é muito triste mas você não pode ficar aqui.

-Por favor eu lhe imploro...Deixe-me ficar...Eu faço tudo que você quiser. – Ela disse chorando.

-Bem...Eu vou ter que me mudar depois mesmo...Acho que não tem problema você ficar desde que me jure que quando eu for embora você não vai falar a ninguém sobre mim ok?

-Eu juro! Eu JURO! –Ela disse gritando no final com lagrimas nos olhos.

Botei a mordaça nela.

-E por favor pare de gritar.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu tirei a mordaça e desamarrei ela de vez.

-Bem qual é o seu nome?

-Er...Eu não tenho nome... – Ela disse triste.

-Ótimo. –Falei rodando os olhos. – Vou te chamar de Sem-Nome então...E você pode me chamar de Com-Nome.

-Mas...Você tem um nome de verdade? – Ela perguntou curiosa enquanto passava a mão nos braços machucados por ficar tanto tempo amarrada.

-Tenho mas confie em mim é melhor você não saber qual é. – Eu disse indo em direção ao outro cômodo e me deitei no colchão velho que estava no chão cansada por ter tido um dia bem complicado. Porem quando olhei para o teto vi mais daquelas fotos de pedofilia.''Saco...'' Pensei e em seguida peguei uma vassoura no armário para tirar a foto de la e botá-la na lixeira voltando a deitar no colchão em seguida. Sem-Nome estava só parada me olhando com um rosto levemente nervoso.

-E então...Porque matou aquele cara? – Ela disse tentando puxar conversa.

-Porque precisava de um apartamento. – Eu disse de olhos fechados.

-Er...Bem como você o matou?

-Tiro na cabeça.

-Você esta armada? – Ela perguntou levemente assustada.

-Sim. – Disse sem me abalar.

-Er...E sabe atirar bem?

-Sim.

-Er...Me ensina? É que eu sempre quis saber como me defen...

-Não. – Eu disse interrompendo-a.

-Er...Porque?

-Porque eu estou sem paciência para isso e porque não tem tantas balas assim no revolver.

Ela ficou em silencio por alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer mas logo começou:

-Er...Bem como você foi acabar aqui? Você não se parece com uma mendiga.

-Quanto menos você souber sobre mim melhor...Acredite. – Eu disse agora olhando serio para ela.

-O-ok...Bem eu sempre vivi nas ruas sabe...Nunca conheci meus pais e nem nunca tive família...Só sobrevivi porque um bom senhor que também vivia na rua me alimentava e cuidava de mim mas ele nunca me deu um nome...A uns dois anos ele faleceu e desde então vivo sozinha... – Ela disse triste. – Ah mas você provavelmente não quer ouvir a historia da minha vida...

-Não tenho nada melhor pra fazer mesmo...Pode continuar. – Eu disse fechando os olhos outra vez.

-Ah bem...Obrigada...Bem a uns dois dias aquele maldito me capturou e me colocou presa aqui...Felizmente ele não chegou a fazer nada comigo pois disse estar esperando pela noite de lua certa ou algo assim.

-Alem de pedófilo tarado o sujeito ainda era louco? Realmente fiz bem em matá-lo. – Eu disse ainda sem abrir os olhos.

-É sim...E essa noite era hoje então você salvou minha vida... – Ela disse um pouco envergonhada mas feliz.

Não agüentei e soltei uma gargalhada.''Eu salvando a vida de alguém? Nossa isso é irônico de mais...'' Pensei colocando a mão na testa com um sorriso.

-O que foi? – Ela disse estranhando.

-Nada não...Só estava achando graça na ironia de um monstro salvar a vida de alguém. – Eu disse voltando a me deitar.

-Você não é um monstro. – Ela disse seria. – Se não fosse você eu não estaria viva você esta mais para anjo da guarda!

Soltei outra gargalhada só que dessa vez ate doía o estomago.

-Sem-Nome...Você é engraçada. – Disse quando consegui parar de rir e em seguida fui ate o banheiro fazer algo que não fazia a anos por conta da condição vampirica.

Quando voltei do banheiro ela ainda estava no mesmo lugar passando a mão pelos braços machucados. Sentei na beirada da cama e disse:

-Vai ficar ai no mesmo lugar? Pode sentar no colchão eu não vou te morder. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso e voz irônica.

-O-obrigada... – Ela disse se sentando.

''Bem...E agora Sakura? São 4 horas da tarde e você tem que dar um jeito de se comunicar com Dark City...'' Pensei mas para a minha sorte acabei achando um telefone preso a parede...Fui ate ele e disquei o código dos Estados Unidos mais o código de Dark City e o Numero da mansão...Uma voz irritante então começou a falar que o numero chamado não existia.''Droga Eduard deve ter um numero diferente de daqui a 4 anos.'' Pensei com raiva.

-Para quem estava ligando? – Sem-nome perguntou curiosa.

-Ninguém. – Eu disse com tom frio voltando a me sentar na cama.

''Bem... Eu acho que se conseguisse algum dinheiro poderia comprar comida o bastante para me enfiar de penetra em algum barco indo para Los Angeles e de la ir para Dark City...O problema é arranjar esse dinheiro e a comida a tempo...Ar...Droga estou com fome outra vez...Outra vantagem de ser vampira era que não tinha que me alimentar todos os dias...'' Pensei e em seguida me levantei e disse:

-Estou com fome...Você sabe se tem alguma padaria ou algo assim aqui perto?

-Er...Tem mas o pão é duro e não recomendo comprar algo mais caro pois podem tentar te assaltar depois que virem que você tem dinheiro.

-É faz sentido...Bem o jeito vai ser ir ate o centro e comprar alguma comida la mesmo... – Eu disse indo ate a porta. – Vem comigo você também deve estar com fome.

-O-obrigada. – Ela disse sorrindo.

Nos pegamos o trem e fomos ate uma padaria no centro. Depois de comprar alguma comida começamos a andar de volta para o ponto do trem enquanto comíamos pelo caminho. Sem-Nome realmente estava faminta então eu deixei que ela comesse mais pães do que eu...Ate que eu simpatizei com a coitada...

Infelizmente quando chegamos a estação de trem vi que Tomoyo e Syaoran estavam saindo do trem que vinha de Tomoeda...''Droga...Syaoran já deve ter sentido a minha presença'' Pensei e em seguida peguei Sem-Nome pelo braço e puxei ela para sairmos dali imediatamente.

-O que aconteceu? – Ela perguntou assustada.

-Confie em mim e corra. – Eu disse seria enquanto saiamos da estação de trem.

Me concentrei e felizmente consegui sentir a presença de Syaoran...Ele já tinha notado a minha presença e estava correndo na minha direção mas ainda estava dentro da estação...''Tenho que tentar despistá-lo de algum jeito'' Pensei e em seguida entrei em um prédio residencial indo correndo para o elevador...Felizmente entrei a tempo e quando Syaoran entrou no prédio eu já estava no quarto andar e subindo...O prédio tinha 12 andares e 3 elevadores...Senti que Syaoran estava subindo por um dos elevadores...Felizmente para mim o outro elevador estava no ultimo andar então mandei o elevador que eu tinha vindo descer e quando o elevador de Syaoran estava no oitavo andar desci para o primeiro andar no elevador que havia sobrado.''Ótimo isso vai me dar algum tempo...'' Pensei enquanto o elevador descia.

-De quem estamos fugindo Com-Nome? – Sem-Nome me perguntou já assustada com tudo aquilo.

-De alguém perigoso Sem-Nome...Alguém muito perigoso. – Eu menti seria para tentar fazer ela ficar com mais medo e me obedecer. – Mas não se preocupe apenas faça o que eu mandar entendeu?

Assustada ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e assim que saímos do elevador voltamos a correr. Fomos ate a estação de trem mas infelizmente o nosso trem ainda ia demorar uns 5 minutos para chegar e isso era tempo que não tínhamos...Então eu vi que o trem que ia para Tomoeda ainda estava na estação e ia voltar para la em questão de segundos...''Vai ser perigoso mas é minha única opção...Com alguma sorte todos estão me procurando fora de Tomoeda.'' Pensei e em seguida puxei Sem-Nome para dentro do Trem...Felizmente o trem partiu no momento em que Syaoran estava chegando no primeiro andar do prédio...

-Bem estamos salvas por enquanto mas o problema é que estamos indo na direção da boca do lobo. – Eu disse suspirando.

-Em Tomoeda? O que pode ter de tão perigoso la? Nunca fui la mas pelo que sei é uma cidade bem calma...

-Calma é um adjetivo nada apropriado para aquela cidade...Digamos apenas que a maior parte das pessoas não percebe a verdadeira natureza daquela cidade... – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Passamos o resto da viajem em silencio...Quando chegamos a estação de Tomoeda começamos a andar um pouco para longe da mesma...Porem assim que nos afastamos um pouco eu parei de andar.

-O que houve? – Sem-nome me perguntou estranhando.

Olhei de leve para traz e vi que Tomoyo estava parada a uns 10 metros nos olhando com um olhar serio.

-Aconteceu algo? – Sem-nome perguntou não entendendo nada.

Olhei para os lados. Ninguém por perto.''Faz sentindo já são quase 8 horas.'' Pensei e em seguida olhei para sem nome. Peguei a mão dela e coloquei o dinheiro que tinha nela.

-Fuja. Não volte para o apartamento é perigoso. Fique em Tomoeda você vai ter mais chances aqui. – Eu disse olhando para ela seria.

-Mas Com-Nome o que foi que acont...

-Sakura. – Eu disse a interrompendo.

-Ah?

-Sakura Magnos...Este é o meu nome... – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Agora saia logo daqui e vai rápido você não tem muito tempo.

Ela me olhou surpresa por alguns segundos mas em seguida fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e saiu correndo dali. Esperei ela se afastar e então, ainda de costas, disse em tom mais alto para que Tomoyo me ouvisse:

-Você se escondeu bem...Nem notei que estava me seguindo.

-Sakura...O que aconteceu? Porque fugiu? – Ela disse com um tom de voz preocupado.

-Como sabe que eu sou realmente Sakura? Ela jamais fugiria. – Eu disse levando uma sobrancelha embora de costas ela não pudesse me ver.

-Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa Sakura...Não sei o que aconteceu para você ter tido uma mudança de personalidade tão forte e repentina mas sei que você é a Sakura. – Ela disse seria.

Parei de falar por alguns segundos...''Impressionante...Ela realmente é incrível...'' Pensei assombrada com a percepção de Tomoyo.''Não vai adiantar mentir para ela...Minha única chance é tentar assustá-la.'' Pensei e em seguida saquei minha pistola surpreendendo-a.

-Nada mal sua percepção é verdadeiramente magnífica...Agora saia daqui antes que eu seja forçada a matá-la. – Eu disse fazendo Tomoyo tomar um susto.

-...Você só quer me assustar não quer atirar em mim de verdade. – Tomoyo disse se recompondo e me olhando com seriedade.

Disparei a pistola.

O tiro passou perto do rosto dela fazendo uma pequena abertura na bochecha.

-Você tem certeza disso? – Eu disse seria.

Ela não parou de me encarar mesmo depois do tiro e disse seria:

-Absoluta.

Em seguida ela começou a caminhar na minha direção.

-Não seja idiota... – Disse apontando a arma para a cabeça dela. – De meia-volta imediatamente.

-Não.

Dei outro tiro que passou perto da outra bochecha dela abrindo mais um ferimento.

-Não consegue me acertar não é mesmo? – Ela disse sorrindo.

-Desgraçada... – Eu disse apontando a arma para a cabeça dela.

''Droga eu realmente não quero ter que fazer isso com você Tomoyo...'' Pensei começando a puxar o gatilho sem olhar para frente.

Para a minha surpresa Tomoyo chegou antes e me abraçou.

-Esta tudo bem Sakura... – Ela disse no meu ouvido. – Não sei o que aconteceu mas eu sei muito bem que você não é esse monstro...

''...Monstro...Outra vez...Monstro...'' Pensei com raiva enquanto Tomoyo me abraçava. ''...Mesmo sabendo que sou mesmo um...Ainda machuca ouvir isso...Machuca mesmo DROGA...'' Pensei ainda mais nervosa...A vontade de chorar logo veio mas me segurei...A anos me forçava a não chorar na frente de ninguém...Sempre parecer forte na frente de todos para nunca mostrar que por dentro eu vivo na duvida e no medo...O único que pode ver minha verdadeira natureza é Eduard...Ele é o único pois só ele consegue me fazer sentir melhor nesse mundo de trevas...Só ele pode me consolar todas as noites em que tenho um pesadelo por ter matado alguém...Apenas ele e mais ninguém...

-Esta tudo bem...Não precisa se fingir de forte na minha frente...Pode me dizer o que esta havendo... – Tomoyo disse como se estivesse lendo minha mente...

''Se fosse tão simples eu já teria dito...'' Pensei irônica...

De repente uma dor estranha começou a invadir o meu corpo...Era uma dor horrível que começava a afetar cada parte do meu corpo...Dei um grito de dor e comecei a tremer muito para o desespero de Tomoyo que não sabia o que fazer...De repente comecei a sentir a dor passar e uma sensação de fome invadir o meu corpo...Mas não a fome mortal...A fome vampira...Eu tinha voltado ao "normal" porem estava com fome então não poderia controlar minha ações...E Tomoyo estava no lugar errado...

-Sa-Sakura? – Ela disse assustada ao ver meus olhos mudarem de cor e meus caninos crescerem.

Ataquei ela imediatamente e comecei a sugar seu sangue...Quando dei por mim ela já estava morta...Levantei assustada e triste por ter feito aquilo...''Não sou esse monstro você disse? Pelo visto você estava enganada.'' Pensei derramando uma lagrima...

-Bem você pode parar com isso logo já entendi a historia...Em seguida vou acabar tendo que matar todos os meus antigos amigos não é verdade? – Eu disse me virando e olhando fixamente para Sem-Nome que estava la me olhando de braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto. – Carta Sonho...

-Quando descobriu? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Comecei a suspeitar quando lembrei de meus pesadelos então pensei que você podia estar tentando me dar uma lição...Mas ao voltar a ter meus poderes ficou bem obvio que só poderia ser você a fazer isso. – Eu disse seria. – Mas afinal pra que tudo isso?

Ela suspirou e disse:

-Eu estava tentando ver se ainda tinha sobrando algo da antiga Sakura em você...Apesar de ter concluído que ainda resta um pouco eu estou decepcionada com você como um todo afinal voc...

-Sim que seja agora cale a boca e me acorde para que eu possa te capturar e acabar logo com isso. – Eu disse interrompendo-a já cansada de tudo aquilo.

Ela me olhou seria e disse:

-Antes tem duas coisas que quero fazer...Primeiro vou lhe mostrar uma visão do seu futuro...Depois lhe acordarei e irei ter uma conversa com meu criador.

-Eduard? Bem não sei se ele vai querer te ouvir afinal seu poder principal é mostrar visões do futuro e Eduard não acredita nelas.

Ela pareceu um pouco triste com meu comentário mas disse:

-Sim eu sei muito bem disso...Agora sem mais delongas vamos acabar logo com isso...

Em seguida tudo começou a ficar escuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quando voltei a mim eu estava de volta a Dark City em cima de um telhado de um prédio. Era uma noite sem lua ou estrelas e estava chovendo muito embora não tivesse raios...Eu estava com minha Katana na mão e havia voltado a minha idade verdadeira...Na minha frente estava Li com sua espada na mão e um olhar raivoso no rosto.

Ele veio correndo me atacar com tudo. Estava lutando para matar. Comecei a me defender mas ele era um bom espadachim...Mesmo com meu treinamento ele ainda era difícil de enfrentar afinal ele treina espada desde pequeno...

Em um certo momento ele conseguiu me atingir de leve na mão mas aquilo foi o suficiente para me fazer largar a espada...Ele então rapidamente colocou a espada atrás da cabeça e fez um movimento rápido me cortando ao meio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei quase gritando de tão assustada...Coloquei a mão na testa para me acalmar e depois que alguns segundos passaram eu retirei minha mão e vi a carta sonho em forma de borboleta voando perto da porta.

-Essa foi a visão do futuro então? – Perguntei embora soubesse que ela não poderia responder.

Em seguida peguei minha chave e pronunciei as palavras mágicas:

-Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate, demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra. LIBERTE-SE!

A chave se transformou em báculo e eu fui ate a porta para abri-la para a carta. ''Ela pode ir ate o Eduard...Não vai fazer diferença mesmo afinal ela não vai conseguir escapar...'' Pensei enquanto via a carta se dirigir para a porta do quarto de Eduard. Abro-a e em seguida a carta vai direto na direção do meu senhor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava deitado apreciando um bom dia de sono...Ou assim eu pensava...De repente eu comecei a ouvir pássaros cantando...Isso me surpreendeu bastante já que meu quarto era no subterrâneo e não havia como ouvir pássaros cantando lá fora de dentro do quarto.

Abro meus olhos e fico realmente surpreso. Eu estava em um grande quarto de um castelo. As paredes e o chão eram de pedras e havia algumas pinturas medievais, espadas e escudos nas paredes. Levanto da minha cama e percebo outra surpresa: Eu estava respirando outra vez. Era humano de novo...

Fui ate a janela e a abri...Admirei então a bela paisagem do jardim e do penhasco profundo que havia em frente a ele...Um penhasco na qual eu havia caído séculos antes por conta de Clow...Sem duvidas aquele era meu antigo castelo na Europa medieval...

-Sentia falta deste lugar...Não voltei a ele depois da traição de Clow...Agradeço a você minha criação por reviver esta minha bela lembrança... – Eu disse sorrindo após me virar e olhar para a Carta Sonho na sua forma real.

A carta me olhava seria. Ela tinha retirado seu grande chapéu mas seus cabelos cobriam seus olhos.

-O que foi? Por que esta tão seria minha cara? – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto e braços cruzados.

-Porque esta fazendo tudo isso? – Ela perguntou seria.

-Isso o que? – Eu perguntei fingindo que não sabia.

-Como assim isso o que? Porque transformou Sakura? Porque esta tentando nos capturar de novo? Porque você não podia simplesmente nos deixar em paz? Nos estávamos bem felizes com nossa nova mestra... – Ela disse bem triste.

-Bem você me fez varias perguntas então vou respondê-las na ordem em que foram perguntadas...Pra começar eu abracei Sakura porque ela me pareceu uma aprendiz perfeita para mim coisa que ela já provou ser...Quanto a capturar vocês de novo bem eu sou o verdadeiro mestre das cartas não é mesmo? Só quero o que é meu...O que nos leva a terceira pergunta...A resposta é não...Não podia... – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto olhava para ela.

-E porque não? – Ela me perguntou já com raiva.

Me aproximei dela tocando seu rosto com a minha mão direita.

-Porque eu tenho planos para você e para os seus irmãos e irmãs...Planos que me darão poderes incalculáveis...

-E para que você precisa de mim? Eu sempre fui a carta que você menos gostava. – Ela disse retirando a minha mão do rosto dela e se virando de costas.

-O que te fez pensar isso? – Perguntei estranhando.

-Você não acredita em visões do futuro...Nunca acreditou...Então para que eu lhe sou útil? Para fazer as pessoas dormirem? Só isso? – Ela perguntou triste.

Eu não pude deixar de dar um meio-sorriso ao acompanhar a crise da carta...Em seguida segurei os ombros dela e a virei e olhando bem nos olhos dela disse:

-Creio que você não tenha entendido muito bem minha opinião sobre visões do futuro...Eu acredito que visões do futuro podem e freqüentemente acertam. Contudo eu também acredito que estas visões só acertam com tanta freqüência pois quem as tem costuma encará-las como um futuro imutável...Eu não acredito em futuros imutáveis...Acredito que com força-de-vontade você pode decidir seu destino...E o melhor jeito de mudar o destino é saber o que ele esta planejando...Por isso eu lhe criei...Para mostrar o futuro para que eu ou quem quer que viesse a usá-la fosse capais de mudar o seu destino...Acredite, você minha cara é uma das cartas que mais me será útil no futuro... – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto...

A carta ficou em silencio alguns segundos...Em seguida ela sorriu. Um sorriso de alivio aparentemente...Pelo visto ela carregava isso a séculos e agora estava verdadeiramente aliviada...

-Bem...Agora me acorde para que você possa voltar para mim. – Eu disse retirando as mãos dos ombros dela.

-Antes...Quero lhe mostrar algo... – Ela disse sorrindo.

-Muito bem...Pode mostrar... – Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha curioso com o que seria...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acordei logo após a carta ter me mostrado o que era...Assim que me sentei na cama vi Sakura na porta do meu quarto com o báculo na mão...A carta em forma de borboleta foi na direção dela e Sakura disse:

-Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura!

Em seguida Sonho voltou a ser só uma carta e voou para a mão de Sakura...Ela cansada por ter gastado toda aquela energia ainda de dia caiu no chão só não batendo de cara no mesmo porque eu fui mais rápido e a segurei antes...

Olhei o rosto dela. Ela estava "dormindo" e parecia extremamente cansada. A coloquei na minha cama e em seguida botei a carta na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da minha cama. Em seguida me deitei e abracei Sakura. ''Você fez bem essa noite minha cara...Logo todas as cartas que preciso serão capturadas e então finalmente o poder que com tantas vezes sonhei será meu'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto para logo depois entrar em torpo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava voando em frente a uma enorme mansão na qual a carta sonho tinha entrado alguns minutos antes...A maior mansão da cidade pelo visto...Haviam vários homens bem armados fazendo a segurança do local...

-Só pode ser aqui...Sakura esta lá dentro tenho certeza. – Eu disse com um sorriso por já ter descoberto o esconderijo de Eduard Magnos.

_**Escrito por Edu.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...**

-MAIS DE UM ANO!

**Er...Oi pra você também Eduard...**

-NÃO VEM COM ESSA DE OI! VOCÊ ESTA A MAIS DE UM ANO SEM POSTAR DROGA! – Eduard disse quase entrando em frenesi.

**Er...Poxa o que aconteceu com aquele Eduard feliz e paciente do ultimo capitulo?**

-ELE FICOU MAIS DE UM ANO NA GELADEIRA!

**(gota) er...Bem me desculpem a demora leitores e er...Personagens da fic...Foi um bando de coisas juntas que nem vale a pena descrever mas vou tentar não fazer isso de novo...E para compensar eu estava planejando reescrever todos os capítulos da fic (exceto o ultimo) corrigindo vários erros e colocando algumas cenas novas porem como vi q isso estava demorando de mais eu decidi postar logo este capitulo e depois revisar os demais capítulos...A baixo o que mudou no prologo:**

_**Prólogo:**_

**Nossa tinha tanto erro no prólogo que eu ate fiquei com vergonha...Não Coloquei nenhuma nova Cena mas Coloquei uma descrição no começo assim como um disclaimer (melhor la que no resumo da fic ne...) e um poema que eu não sei quem escreveu mas tem tudo a ver com a fic.**

**-----**

_**reviews:**_

_**aggie18:**_

**Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo! Sobre pares bem...Não vou dizer nada sobre o assunto (nossa eu sou mal ne? xD)...Ah e uma coisa...A vários capítulos atrais eu pedi para você tirar o alert da minha fic contudo eu fiz isso pois não sabia o que o alert realmente era...Então pode colocar de novo.**

_**pergunta ao eduard: deixas.me ser tua fã? olhos a brilhar ou melhor... deixas.me faxer um clube d fas so pra ti?**_

-...Eu explodi o Clow e você quer criar um...Clube de fans em minha homenagem?...Juro que quanto mais os séculos passam mais loucos os jovens mortais ficam...Bem mas se quiser mesmo...Fique a vontade... – Eduard diz com uma sobrancelha levantada.

_**Dead Lady:**_

**Obrigado também achei que o capitulo anterior foi o melhor da fic até agora.**

-Você pode dizer isso outra vez. – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**Obrigado também achei que o capitulo anterior foi o melhor da fic até agora.**

-...¬¬...

_**E agr referindo-me ao Eduard:**_

_**EDUARD EU TE AMO!! Ah! grito de fa histerica recompondo-me er... desculpe o ataque de histerisismo, mas eu, definitivamente, fiquei ainda mais fã do Eduard, eu adoro ele! Ele é tao malvado e tao cruel! Muahahahahahahuhaahuah riso malefico Só queria dizer mesmo que o Eduard é meu idolo XD.**_

-Bem...Obrigado...Seu er...Fanatismo... É importante...Para mim...Eu acho... – Eduard diz com uma gota atrais da cabeça.

**Muitas fans em Eduard? xD**

-É o que parece...Será que havia mais gente que odiava o Clow alem de mim?

**Não acho que gostaram mesmo foi da crueldade com que você matou ele.**

-Er...Certo...Acho que minhas fans devem ter uma certa tendência ao sabá...

_**Daniela Alex:**_

**Oi Dani! Sim o ultimo cap realmente foi grande...Desculpe fazer você e todo mundo esperar tanto por este cap...Lembro de você ter dito que nem lembrava mais da minha fic ne (gota)...**

_**Selena:**_

**Obriga...**

-PELO SANGUE DE CAIM EU EXPLODI O SUGEITO! – Eduard diz com raiva. – Como assim ainda pareço bonzinho para você? O que você é mulher? Sabá? Toreadora Antitribu? Tzimisce? BAALI?... – Eduard suspira e diz em seguida mais calmo em tom sarcástico: - E como assim eu deveria ter enfrentado Clow de frente? Eu simplesmente adotei a estratégia que me pareceu ser a melhor para enfrentar ele e sair com a menor quantidade de dano possível...Vampiros são assim sabe...Nos aproveitamos das fraquezas dos adversários e não temos medo de jogar sujo...Afinal somos monstros não somos? O que me impede de derrotá-lo do jeito que eu derrotei? – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**Er...Eduard...**

-Não venha com essa de não ameaçar os leitores você não esta com credito depois de mais de um ano sem atualizar...

**Er...Ok...**

_**sl43r s4k0r4:**_

**Obrigado pelo apoio fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap e obrigado pelos elogios também.**

_**Eduard se os vampiros nunka morrem pk alguns viram pó hein?**_

-Compreenda minha cara que vampiros não morrem...A menos que sejam mortos...O que acredite não é tarefa fácil.

_**Sesshoumaru,youkai:**_

**Valeu cara muito obrigado pelo apoio fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic!**

_**kureopatsura-chan:**_

**Oiiii estrelinha olha obrig...**

-Arrumem um quarto vocês dois. – Eduard diz rodando os olhos.

**O que?**

-Edu você e essa humana est...

**Ela tem nome ¬¬...**

-¬¬...Como eu dizia você e a "Cleo"...Estão nesse clima desde que ela começou a ler a fic...Já estou ficando sem paciência e acredite quando se vive séculos como eu vivi você se torna uma pessoa extremamente paciente...

**Er...Bem na verdade...Estamos namorando desde julho de 2007...**

-AH! Então era ISSO que estava te distraindo de escrever o capitulo não era? – Eduard Diz levemente irritado...

**Eduard acredite sem ela esse cap ia demorar bem mais pra sair ¬¬...**

-Bem se é assim..."Cleo"...Espero que continue a forçá-lo a escrever a fic. – Eduard diz rindo.

**¬¬...Bem...Agora vamos logo responder o Revi dela...Vamos comentar cada parágrafo...**

-Cada parágrafo? Porque tanto exagero? – Eduard pergunta levemente espantado.

**Digamos apenas que ela não gostou das respostas curtas dos últimos caps e...Ela sabe ser bem persuasiva quando quer...Fora a faca que ela tem na cozinha dela...Aquela faca me assusta mais que uma criação de um Tzimisce num dia de inspiração...**

-Compreendo. – Eduard diz arregalando levemente os olhos.

_**oii de novo...**_

_**bem... ja k a sua estima kuanto a fic esta bastante em baixo eu vou remendar o meu erro de ter enviado akele review medíocre**_

**Ah td bem mor não tem problema eu entendo que você estivesse brava por causa das respostas pequenas...**

_**a historia esta simplesmente fantastica... eu inda me lembro de antes de te conhecer passar pela fic e ver "crossover" e nem entrar pra espreitar... como eu tava enganada kuanto ao futuro brilhante k ela ia tomar...**_

**Ah que isso não ta tão boa assim...**

-Estaria...Se você atualizasse com mais freqüência...

**¬¬...**

_**o eduard foi um mauzao neste capitulo... eu simplesmente fikei com raiva dele por ter morto o meu eriolzinho de uma forma tao cruel... ele nao merecia**_

-Discordo ele mereceu e aliais merecia mais ainda...Só que tem um certo limite que o corpo humano pode agüentar de tortura por isso fiz o melhor que pude para fazer ele sofrer antes de matá-lo de vez...

_**a Saki e outra k eu fikei com raiva... poxa ele era amigo dela kuando ela era "viva" e ve-lo assim morrer dakela forma tao cruel sem nem faxer nadica de nada... e mau demais... ela por mais k se tenha distanciado da vida normal k tinha antes ainda tem consiencia e nao acredito k ela nao tenha sentido nada ao ve-lo ser massacrado assim...**_

-Sentir eu tenho certeza que minha cria sentiu...Ela ainda tem muito do que era antigamente dentro dela embora quase nunca demonstre...Porem tem que se levar em conta dois fatores importantes...O primeiro é que antes de eu aparecer ela mesma estava disposta a matar o Clow já que pensava que ele – Eduard pausa para dar uma leve risada. – Havia me matado...E o segundo é que ela mudou realmente bastante nestes últimos anos e é de fato leal a mim.

_**bem senhor ed agora pra ti... akilo k aconteceu com o eriol e exemplo do k pode acontecer com os outros, podem morrer todos MENOS O MEU MARIDINHO... EU TE PROIBO DE TOCAR NUM FIO DE CABELO DELE OUVIU BEM... nao kero nem saber de fans tuas k se vao revoltar depoix e etc mas vc nao sai vivo dai onde ker k estejas...**_

-Espera, espera para um instante...Você não era o namorado dela Edu?

**Sim eu sou...**

-Então...Porque ela esta chamando o Li de "meu maridinho"?

**Por nada...**

-Er...Ok... – Eduard diz enquanto repara o rosto vermelho de Edu e a fumaça saindo dos narizes dele... – Bem vamos continuar antes que algo...Ruim...Aconteça com um certo personagem desta fic...

_**bem axo k e so... tive pena tb da ruby e do spinel, eram personagens k eu gostava bastante, ate mais k o proprio kero mas enfim... **_

_**fax parte**_

-Bem agora já viraram, literalmente, pó...Portanto como dizem...Temos pena... – Eduard diz se afastando um pouco de Edu que já começava a soltar fogo pela boca...

_**entao e agora maninho... mais contente?? ficou mais legalzinho esse rev.?**_

_**nao kero te ver pra baixo so pork nao recebes muitos comentarios, a historia tem qualidade e e isso k importa... muita gente le e nem deixa review... **_

_**nao e agradavel mas faz parte...**_

_**bem e tudo...**_

_**jokitxx e **_

_**xauxinhh**_

-Bem realmente demorou pra responder este revi...Tem umas 3 paginas só de nos dois respondendo ele...

**Pois...Bem mas fiquei mais contente sim mor...muito, muito obrigado por escrever este revi ...Sabe uma das coisas que me faz querer finalizar essa fic mais do que qualquer coisa é o fato de que foi por causa dela (e mais um monte de coincidências engraçadas.) que nos conhecemos te amo e até o próximo revi! **

-...Este...Foi o comentário mais meloso que eu já vi Edu... – Eduard diz levantando uma sobrancelha. – E ei cadê aquela raiva do Li?

**Ah eu to guardando isso pra quando eu precisar ...**

-...Er...Ok...

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	12. Capitulo 10: Uma Noite Chuvosa

_**Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas**_

_**Capitulo 10: Uma Noite Chuvosa**_

Lentamente fui acordando...A ultima coisa que me lembrava era a de ter selado a Carta Sonho e em seguida devo ter desmaiado por ter gasto tanta energia durante o dia...Ao abrir os olhos percebo que estou na cama de Eduard e o mesmo estava me abraçando...Sinto o meu rosto ficar bem vermelho quando noto que ele estava acordado e me olhando com um sorriso.

-Espero que tenha conseguido dormir bem afinal já passam das oito... – Ele disse ainda sorrindo.

-...Eu dormi de mais outra vez? – Eu disse um pouco mais envergonhada.

-Sim...É incrível como tem coisas que nem o abraço pode mudar não é mesmo? – Ele disse aparentemente achando muita graça na situação. – Bem...O que a carta lhe mostrou exatamente? Notei que não deve ter sido algo agradável... – Ele disse um pouco mais serio embora ainda sorrisse.

Contei a ele sobre o sonho todo e sobre a visão do futuro...Notei que Eduard deu um leve sorriso após eu ter lhe contado sobre a visão que a carta me mostrou.

-Bem quanto a visão do futuro acho que você já sabe qual a minha opinião a respeito não é mesmo minha cara? – Eduard disse sorrindo já sentado na cama.

-Sim eu sei...Ela não vale nada porque se eu usar minha força de vontade posso mudar esse destino. – Disse lembrando da filosofia de Eduard enquanto também já estava sentada na cama.

-Exatamente. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – E é interessante notar que essa não é a primeira vez que você sonha em ser morta por aquele Chinês...

Não achei aquilo agradável mas tinha que concordar com Eduard que aquilo era razoavelmente constante...Eu costumo ter pesadelos todas as vezes que mato alguém...Freqüentemente esses pesadelos me fazem lembrar das pessoas do meu passado e não é uma cena incomum a cena em que Syaoran me mata...Porem também não é incomum que outros amigos meus me matem...Ou todos juntos...Portanto ser morta por Syaoran pode ser apenas uma das varias possibilidades.

Mas é claro que eu não vou deixar nenhum desses possíveis destinos acontecerem. Me tornei um monstro para viver para sempre e seria um grande desperdício viver tão pouco.

-Bem mas o que me preocupa é o sonho anterior a visão do futuro... – Eduard disse mais serio...

-Porque? Foi apenas uma simulação que a carta fez para testar o quanto eu tinha mudado. – Eu disse não entendendo a preocupação de Eduard.

-O que me preocupa não é o sonho em si e sim como você esta reagindo a ele... – Eduard disse com um tom de preocupação sincera na voz.

Olhei para o lado um pouco envergonhada...

-Eu estou bem.

-Sakura. – Eduard disse serio embora ainda com tom de preocupação. – Você sabe muito bem que não tem que esconder seus sentimentos de mim. Entendo que queira esconder de outras pessoas para parecer forte mas... – Ele botou a mão no meu rosto levantando o mesmo para que eu olhasse nos olhos dele. – Eu sou o seu senhor Sakura...Eu lhe conheço muito bem e você sabe que pode confiar em mim não é? – Disse com um sorriso.

Sorri também e disse:

-Sim eu sei Eduard...

Como Eduard disse eu sempre escondo meus sentimentos dos outros...Exceto dele...Eduard descobriria de qualquer forma e se eu não tivesse alguém para conversar o que eu sinto acho que provavelmente eu já teria enlouquecido e caído nas garras da besta a muito tempo...

-Bem então me diga: como você se sente após o sonho? – Eduard disse largando meu rosto e sorrindo.

-Mal eu acho...O sonho me fez perceber o quão profundas foram as minhas mudanças desde o abraço... – Disse ficando um bocado triste...

-É verdade que você mudou muito Sakura...Mas eu acho que você ainda preserva muitas coisas de antigamente dentro de você...

-Mesmo? Como o que? – Disse levemente espantada pela afirmação de Eduard.

-Bem...Você ainda não perdeu a mania de acordar tarde, por exemplo... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Joguei um travesseiro na cara dele um pouco irritada pela brincadeira.

-E como acaba de demonstrar ainda tem certos impulsos infantis... – Eduard disse alargando o sorriso.

-Eduard... – Disse já ficando um bocado brava...

-Eu estou brincando Sakura. – Eduard disse rindo e jogando o travesseiro de volta na minha cara. –...Mas falando serio: quando você mata você ainda sente um arrependimento por dentro não sente? – Eduard disse voltando a ter um tom serio.

-Sim...Todas as vezes... – Disse também seria.

-Isso é uma prova que você ainda tem humanidade dentro de você...O que é algo muito bom...Todos nos vampiros somos monstros...Mas o que diferencia os monstros dos verdadeiros monstros é que os monstros mais terríveis não sentem nada quando matam alguém...Vampiros como você e eu sentimos mas ao mesmo tempo arranjamos justificativas para isso...Seja a necessidade de alimentação, seja saciar a besta, seja por um sentimento de vingança ou ódio, seja a justificativa da lei do mais forte ou todas juntas...Nos precisamos de algum tipo de desculpa para continuar a fazer algo que no fundo...Bem no fundo...Sentimos que não é certo... – Eduard disse num tom profundo.

Sorri. Eduard realmente sabia dizer as palavras certas para me deixar mais feliz nesse mundo de trevas...

-Vejo que já esta melhor...Excelente... – Eduard disse sorrindo. – Bem mas mudando de assunto: quanto sangue você gastou desde ontem a noite?

-Estou com minhas reservas um pouco a baixo da metade...

-Tanto assim? – Eduard disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Acabei gastando muito sangue para aumentar minha força e velocidade...Especialmente quando entrei em frenesi ontem...

-Bem...Isso não é bom...Infelizmente como você não conhece as Disciplinas Potencia e Rapidez você acaba gastando muito sangue para ficar mais forte...Sugiro que se alimente essa noite para voltar a encher suas reservas...Você precisa se manter com bastante sangue durante essa pequena aventura que estamos tendo... – Eduard disse se levantando da cama indo pegar uma roupa no armário.

-Sim eu sei...Acho que vou passar na casa do Matty e depois vou até o Craft. – Eu disse me levantando.

-Muito bem... – Eduard disse enquanto escolhia as roupas que ia usar. – Tome cuidado la fora...As cartas podem aparecer sem aviso prévio...

-Sim eu sei. – Disse me dirigindo para o meu quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que eu me vesti com uma calça preta, uma camisa social vermelha e sapatos marrões eu sai do meu quarto e subi as escadas que levavam ao subterrâneo. Davis estava parado perto da escada com seu habitual terno branco com gravata vermelha e quando me viu disse:

-Boa noite meu senhor...Espero que tenha tido um bom sono.

-Sim tive, muito obrigado Davis...Bem, aconteceu algo interessante durante o dia?

-Bem, começ... – Davis ia falar mas foi interrompido por um barulho muito alto de um trovão.

-...A chover muito pelo visto... – Eu disse e logo em seguida comecei a me dirigir para outro quarto aonde eu pudesse ver uma janela.

Depois que eu cheguei na entrada da mansão eu pude ver que a chuva e o vento estavam muito fortes...As arvores de meu grande jardim até estavam um pouco tortas de tanto que ventava. Era possível ouvir o som alto da chuva e do vento juntamente com os trovões que vinham bem altos também.

-Muito forte... – Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim...Esta assim desde meio-dia...Estão com medo que os esgotos entupam por causa de tanta chuva. – Davis disse também se aproximando para ver a chuva.

-Isso seria realmente desagradável para o meu Clã. – Uma voz disse atrás de nos dois.

Me virei e vi que Anrus Aran estava atrás de nos de braços cruzados. Como sempre ele estava vestindo só alguns trapos...

-Sim eu sei... – Disse voltando a olhar para a janela.

Os Nosferatus, por conta de sua aparência horrenda, costumam viver no esgoto aonde não são incomodados.

-E será que essa chuva não seria um ato desses tais seres sobrenaturais que você informou a todos os vampiros da cidade para ter cuidado Magnos...?

-Aran meu caro...Uma chuva dessas eu mesmo poderia criar só com os meus poderes...Controlar o clima não é algo incomum no meu Clã... – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto

-Sim mas vocês feiticeiros são unidos demais para isso ser ato de um de vocês...

-Pode muito bem ser só uma chuva natural...Porque não seria? – Eu disse embora fosse mais tarde verificar com os meus poderes se era ou não uma carta.

-Me parece muita coincidência uma chuva dessas, que a previsão do tempo não sabe da onde saiu, acontecer bem quando os tais seres estão na cidade... – Aran disse num tom desconfiado.

-Aran você esta sendo muito paranóico...Sei que vampiros antigos como nos tendem a ficar assim mas você esta exagerando um pouco...Alem do que você e eu sabemos que os Nosferatus que moram nos esgotos costumam ter planos pra quando o esgoto transborda...Eles vão ficar bem...Diga, a final, o que realmente esta te preocupado? – Eu disse me virando para ele.

-Esses seres Magnos...Você não se preocupa que eles possam atrair outros cainitas e seres sobrenaturais para a cidade? – Aran disse em um tom serio.

-Obviamente eu já calculei essa possibilidade...E alem do que você sabe muito bem como eu sempre tive muitos esquemas de segurança para proteger os cainitas dessa cidade de ataques...

-A sua _muralha de Dark City_ não é impenetrável e você sabe disso Magnos...

-Não é...Mas tem feito um bom trabalho nos protegendo durante os últimos séculos não é verdade? – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

A muralha de Dark City é o nome que eu dei para o conjunto de seis pequenas e medias cidades que cercam Dark City...Todas elas tem príncipes Tremeres e todos eles são subordinados a mim na hierarquia da pirâmide Tremere. Junto com esses príncipes eu criei um esquema de segurança que costuma barrar qualquer avanço de entidades sobrenaturais que tentem ir na direção de Dark City. Esse esquema de segurança rende uma relativa paz a Dark City e por tanto me garantiu muito prestigio dentro da Camarilla...

-Sim tem...Mas nem por isso deixamos de ter eventuais infiltrações de Sabás, Independentes e outras criaturas não-cainitas...E esses seres que estão na cidade agora podem muito bem atrair a presença de algum deles.

-Aran você tem a minha palavra que o esquema de segurança foi especialmente reforçado para esse tipo de situação caso algo aconteça...Você sabe muito bem como eu costumo não deixar margem de erro nos meus planos.

Aran rodou seus grandes olhos negros e disse:

-Sim eu sei...Bem agora se me da licença eu vou verificar os esgotos. – Aran disse sumindo nas sombras com o poder de sua Disciplina Ofuscação

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de ter descoberto o esconderijo de Eduard Magnos eu tinha voltado para o hotel. La eu, Yue, Syaoran e Tomoyo nos reunimos logo após o almoço para decidir o que faríamos a seguir.

Li ia ficar responsável por fazer um "reconhecimento de área" usando suas habilidades de detetive para tentar, de maneira discreta, descobrir sobre o lado sobrenatural da cidade...Segundo ele não ia ser fácil porque vampiros costumam ser muito discretos.

Yue e Tomoyo iriam arranjar dinheiro e tentar achar algum lugar que servisse como uma boa "base" para nos bem como "equipamentos"...Ja que, com exceção de Li, estávamos todos sem magia era necessário arranjar armas...Não podíamos nos deixar ao luxo de subestimar Eduard Magnos...Ele já provou ser extremamente perigoso e forte...Tínhamos que estar preparados para atacá-lo com tudo que pudéssemos.

Eu fiquei com a tarefa que era de longe a mais arriscada...Vigiar a mansão de Eduard Magnos...

Esta tarefa ficou ainda mais complicada por causa da chuva forte...Não podia ficar voando porque os ventos faziam essa tarefa muito cansativa...A chuva também incomodava muito e era difícil me proteger no jardim...Isso não me deixou opção a não ser entrar na mansão...Não foi difícil pois uma das janelas havia aberto com o vento forte...Entrei numa espécie de biblioteca e de la tentei ir discretamente explorando a casa...Certos quartos estavam trancados então as únicas coisas que consegui explorar foram a biblioteca (que só tinha livros normais e pelo visto Eduard Magnos é um grande fan de romances policiais.), os banheiros, a entrada e a grande cozinha. Uma coisa que me chamou a atenção foi que um homem de aparentemente 50 anos com terno branco e gravata vermelha parecia ser quem mandava nos demais empregados enquanto eles arrumavam a casa...Depois quando a noite chegou ele foi até um quarto no meio da casa e abriu a tranca da porta...Eu o segui discretamente mas como ele estava parado perto da porta não pude entrar no quarto...

Fiquei dando uma olhada no resto da casa e la pelas 8 horas vi que o homem saiu do quarto acompanhado de Eduard...Resolvi aproveitar que eles haviam deixado a porta aberta e entrei no quarto depois que eles já tinha saído do corredor...La dentro vi uma escada que levava ao subterrâneo da mansão.''Faz sentido la ele não corre nenhum perigo de ser queimado pelo sol'' pensei e logo em seguida desci cuidadosamente pelo corredor.

Era impossível passar discretamente por aquele corredor. Ele era comprido e branco sem lugar para se esconder. Alem do que eu não sabia se existia algum tipo de armadilha mágica la...Resolvi que era melhor subir outra vez e verificar aonde Eduard tinha ido.

Porem depois que eu já estava na sala da escada eu ouvi passos e me escondi atrais de um vaso antigo que estava num dos cantos da sala. Logo em seguida eu vi Sakura subindo as escadas usando uma calça jeans azul, camisa branca e um sobretudo preto. Ela saiu do quarto e foi na direção da entrada da mansão sem nem me notar.

Segui ela e me escondi atrais do portal que ligava a entrada ao corredor. De la pude ouvir a conversa deles.

-Bem eu vou sair para me alimentar. Volto mais tarde. – Sakura disse me espantando um pouco por saber o que "alimentação" significava para um vampiro.

-Certo...Boa sorte na caçada...E tome cuidado com o transito a chuva deve ter complicado ele.

-Como se isso me atrapalhasse. – Sakura disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Eduard rodou os olhos e parecia que ia fazer algum tipo de comentário mas parou e olhou bem na direção aonde eu estava.

''Ah droga!'' Pensei escondendo-me completamente atrás do portal.

-Ora quem diria... – Eu ouvi a voz de Eduard dizer. – Parece que temos um pequeno intruso na casa.

''...Fudeu...'' Pensei com o coração batendo muito rápido.

Em seguida porem notei uma coisa. Havia um livro com pequenas asinhas flutuando em baixo de mim bem no meio do portal. ''A Carta Flutuação?''

-Que conveniente. – Eu ouvi a voz de Eduard falar e em seguida o livro atravessou rapidamente o portal como se tivesse sido magicamente puxado.

Espionei o que estava acontecendo e vi que Sakura já estava preparando sua chave enquanto Eduard segurava o livro e uma áurea vermelha envolvia o mesmo. Deve ser algo para impedir que a carta saída do livro.

-Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate, demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra. LIBERTE-SE! – Sakura disse e logo em seguida apontou o báculo para o livro. – Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – Ela disse e a carta voltou ao normal indo parar nas mãos de Eduard.

-Muito conveniente de fato...Talvez as cartas estejam sentido a minha falta. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Bem pode ir agora minha cara...Se mais alguma carta voltar eu te ligo e vice versa.

-Certo... – Sakura disse enquanto fazia o báculo voltar ao normal. Em seguida ela foi em direção a outra parte da casa (a garagem provavelmente).

Eduard olhou o livro aonde a carta estava e disse:

-Ah eu estava mesmo querendo saber onde estava esse livro. – Disse sorrindo e em seguida olhou para a carta. – Obrigado minha criação.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fui até a garagem pegar minha moto. De la fui dirigindo em direção ao prédio de Matty. O transito estava terrível e a chuva não ajudava em nada. Claro que como eu detesto ficar presa no transito eu avancei alguns sinais e corri um pouco mais rápido que devia. Mas ninguém se machucou...Embora alguns tenham chegado perto.

Chegando no apartamento aonde Matty morava eu estacionei minha moto e subi até o andar dele. Toquei a campainha e logo Matty que era um sujeito alto com pele um pouco pálida e curtos cabelos negros veio atender. Ele estava usando uma calça de ginástica cinza e uma camiseta branca pólo. Ele tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto e não pareceu muito feliz em me ver.

-Sentiu minha falta Matty? – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Ele não respondeu e ficou me olhando...Estava bem serio.

Eu ignorei e entrei no apartamento mesmo sem ele dar permissão. A sala tinha dois sofás e uma tv de tamanho médio. O lugar era espaçoso mas estava um pouco sujo.

-Vejo que continua não gostando de limpar o apartamento não é mesmo? – Disse ao ver uma caixa de pizza no chão com ainda um pedaço frio dentro.

-Sakura...Nos precisamos conversar. – Ele disse ainda parado na entrada com um olhar serio.

''La vamos nos de novo'' pensei de costas para ele fingindo ainda olhar a caixa de pizza.

-Conversar sobre o que Matty? – Disse me virando com um sorriso falsamente inocente.

-Não finja que não sabe. – Matty disse irritado. – Desde que eu te conheci Sakura eu não sou mais o mesmo...Toda vez que nos encontramos eu fico completamente chapado nos dias seguintes! Fico com memórias confusas sobre o dia anterior sem fazer idéia do que nos fizemos. Já fui ameaçado de ser demitido do estagio na empresa essa semana droga!

-É mesmo é? – Eu disse fingindo surpresa no rosto.

-Sim é e não finja que se importa. – Ele disse ríspido. – Desde que eu te conheci naquela boate você aparece aleatoriamente aqui em casa e eu sempre acabou chapado nos dias que se seguem. Não faço idéia de que merda de droga é essa que você me da mas isso precisa parar!

-Eu nunca lhe dei nenhuma droga. – Eu disse fingindo estar ofendida.

-DEU SIM! – Ele gritou e logo em seguida foi até mim e segurou meus braços com força. – Eu não sei o que é mas é algo forte e bom...Muito bom...E eu quero que pare! Não posso mais continuar vivendo assim...Estou ficando viciado no que quer que seja isso e eu nem sequer sei o que é!

Abaixei a cabeça desviando os olhos dele fingindo estar triste.

-Você quer mesmo saber o que é que nos fazemos? – Eu perguntei em um tom de voz baixo.

-Sim! Eu quero! – Ele disse num tom de urgência.

Aproximei minha boca do ouvido dele enquanto lentamente o abraçava ignorando a força que ele fazia nos meus braços...Quando cheguei perto o bastante do ouvido dele sussurrei em um tom de voz tentador:

-Sexo...Muito sexo...

Em seguida eu transformei meu rosto em um rosto vampirico mas sem que Matty pudesse ver e mordi bem de leve o pescoço dele. Só o bastante para meus caninos penetrarem um pouco na pele e ele sentir o prazer natural que os humanos sentem quando são mordidos. Ele gemeu alto e depois de alguns segundos parei de morder e depois lambi a ferida dele para curar o pequeno ferimento. Fiz meu rosto voltar ao normal e em seguida ele começou a me beijar e passar a mão pelo meu corpo tentando tirar a minha roupa fora. ''Tão fácil...'' Pensei enquanto ajudava ele a retirar minha camisa. Usei meu sangue para fazer meu corpo simular os comportamentos normais de uma situação como essa...Ninguém poderia dizer a diferença embora para mim aquilo não importasse...O prazer carnal é infinitamente menor do que o prazer de beber sangue humano...

Após algum tempo já estávamos os dois nus nos agarrando em cima do sofá dele...Deixei que ele se divertisse um pouco e depois disso puxei ele mais para perto de mim e mordi seu pescoço para sugar o sangue dele...Ele gemeu mais alto e pude notar, pela reação natural do corpo dele, que ele havia gostado muito...Como sempre...

Matty é o que eu chamaria de um rebanho pessoal ou fonte de alimento regular...Eu venho me alimentar dele quando preciso mas não sugo sangue o bastante para deixá-lo em um estado medico muito ruim nem matá-lo...Claro que ele fica bem mal pela falta de sangue mas eu só volto a me alimentar dele quando o corpo dele já reabasteceu o sangue perdido...

Depois que eu suguei uma boa parte do sangue dele eu parei de mordê-lo e lambi a ferida para curar o ferimento...Em seguida fiz meu rosto voltar ao normal...Ele não ia lembrar de nada portanto a mascara estava segura...Tirei ele de cima de mim e o deitei no sofá...Ele estava inconsciente depois de tudo aquilo...Fui até o banheiro e limpei a "sujeira" que ele tinha feito...Obviamente já que eu sou vampira não tenho que me preocupar com coisas como gravidez...Afinal meus órgãos internos estão atrofiados...

Depois disso eu peguei minhas roupas e fui embora...Antes de sair cobri Matty com um cobertor...Afinal a noite estava fria...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Havia passado o dia inteiro tentando conseguir informações sobre o lado sobrenatural daquela cidade...Infelizmente parece que realmente os vampiros sabem ser muito discretos...

O lugar mais obvio para começar foi a propriedade de Eduard Magnos...Procurei saber o numero com Kero e depois de investigar um bocado descobri que aquela propriedade estava no nome da família Magnos desde que a cidade tinha sido fundada...Não me admirei muito já que pelo que sei Eduard Magnos tem mais de mil anos de idade então ele deve ter acompanhado a construção dessa cidade desde o começo...Presumo que talvez ele seja o responsável pela característica mais peculiar da cidade que é sua noite maior que o normal. Bem isso deve atrair mais vampiros para a cidade levando em conta que todas as lendas de vampiros dizem que eles queimam com a luz do sol...O que é um alivio de certa forma pois significa que enquanto estiver de dia Eduard Magnos não pode nos atingir.

Investigar plantas de propriedades nunca foi exatamente minha idéia de uma investigação interessante...Gosto mais de algo mais direto...Por isso resolvi que seria bom para a minha investigação se eu procurasse por atividade vampira ao vivo. Para isso teria que achar um lugar aonde fosse muito provável que existissem vampiros.

Não foi preciso pensar muito. Vampiros se alimentam de pessoas e é comum as lendas de vampiros falarem deles usarem seus poderes para seduzir humanos para fins de alimentação...Por essa lógica o lugar mais obvio para achar um vampiro seria um lugar com muita gente e que estivesse a fim de encontrar parceiros.

Uma boate deve ser como um rodízio para eles.

Dark City tem muitas boates mas resolvi ir para a maior e mais famosa de todas: Craft.

Por volta das oito horas da noite eu já estava no quarteirão da boate. Eu estava usando uma camiseta verde escura e uma calça jeans marrom...A fila estava enorme apesar da chuva que caia o que me pareceu bom levando em conta que eu procurava exatamente por um lugar com muitas pessoas. Eu ia me dirigir para fila mas no caminho um homem de camisa social branca aberta, calças jeans e sem sapato que estava sentado em cima do capo de um carro em baixo de uma marquise olhou para mim e disse com um sotaque cubano:

-Esta servido doutor? Devia aproveitar, acabei de chegar e não tem fila ainda. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Era bem obvio que ele devia ser um traficante de drogas. O que me fez pensar em uma coisa.

-Não obrigado a menos que você venda informações... – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Hehehe bem isso depende de um certo equilíbrio entre o seu dinheiro e o tipo da informação que você quer. – Ele disse puxando um cigarro normal e acendendo ele.

-Preciso de informações sobre uma certa pessoa...

-Então veio ao cara certo eu conheço tudo que a para saber sobre essa cidade...Qual o nome da pessoa? – Ele disse aumentando o sorriso.

-Sakura Kinomoto.

O sorriso dele sumiu.

-Não conheço. – Ele disse tragando o seu cigarro e soltando a fumaça para o lado.

-Você não acabou de dizer que conhece tudo nessa cidade? – Eu disse estranhando a reação dele.

-Não conheço nenhuma Sakura, desculpe.

-Nenhuma? Eu realmente tenho como pagar bastante pela informação – Eu disse. Afinal não tinha duvidas que Yue ou Tomoyo pagariam se fosse necessário.

-Não garoto não conheço nenhuma Sakura, me desculpe. – Ele voltou a dizer e logo em seguida viu um grupo de adolescestes vindo em direção a ele. – Bem agora me desculpe mas tenho que trabalhar.

-Certo... – Eu disse me afastando e indo logo para a fila da boate.

A atitude dele era muito suspeita...Parecia que ele estava tentando esconder algo...

Entrei na fila, que felizmente era coberta por uma marquise então não ia me molhar enquanto estivesse nela, e fiquei atrais de um cara loiro meio pálido com uma camisa verde um pouco mais clara que a minha calças jeans azuis e um colete preto. Ele estava conversando com uma mulher que estava a frente dele. Ela tinha cabelo estilo Cleópatra pintado de roxo, olhos violetas, pele pálida e usava uma camiseta roxa junto de uma calça jeans azul e um casaco de motoqueiro preto.

-Bem e então Carlos você tem noticias da Sakura? – A mulher de olhos violeta perguntou ao homem loiro chamando a minha atenção.

-Ela anda sumida ultimamente não é? – Disse o tal de Carlos com um sotaque aparentemente brasileiro.

-Sim eu mal tenho falado com ela direito essa semana... – A mulher disse suspirando.

Já que aparentam conhecer a Sakura tão bem eles talvez sejam vampiros também...Tem pele pálida mas não cadavérica como Eduard e Sakura tinham...Talvez eles consigam esconder a palidez de alguma forma?

Uma garota que estava na frente da de cabelo roxo na fila virou o rosto sorrindo para os dois. Ela tinha cabelo loiro quase branco pendurado por um rabo de cabalo, olhos amarelos e usava uma camisa larga cinza de manga comprida que parecia sobrar muito nela e uma saia jeans azul...

-Sabiam que os lobos são animais que costumam caçar se espreitando atrás dos animais para depois dar o bote? – Ela disse ainda sorrindo.

Os dois estranharam o comentário e olharam para ela. Eu também não tinha entendido nada mas logo vi o tal do Rafael perguntar:

-Er...Certo, o que você quer dizer com isso?

Antes que a loira pudesse responder a mulher de cabelo roxo disse:

-Olha Rafael eu já ando com a Tamao aqui a muito tempo e uma coisa eu posso dizer com certeza: as vezes é melhor não saber... – Ela disse em tom serio.

A loira pareceu não se importar e o tal de Rafael continua:

-Bem mas sobre a Sakura eu acho que senhor Ed... – Rafael ia dizer mas foi interrompido por Tamao.

-Ei sabe o que mais? Detesto ficar no começo da fila podem me passar.

Os dois se entreolharam e em seguida passaram na frente dela e iam continuar a conversar e eu ia continuar a espiar mas a loira, que agora estava na minha frente, se virou para mim e falou:

-Primeira noite na boate em? – Ela disse com um largo sorriso. – Nunca te vi aqui.

''É melhor eu tomar cuidado...Pelo que eu sei é provável que ela seja uma vampira...Er...Será que ela esta falando comigo porque pretende me morder?'' Pensei e logo depois respondi num tom neutro:

-Sim pois é...

-Aliais pelo sotaque você é novo na cidade ne? – Ela disse rindo, infelizmente por conta dela eu não estava conseguindo prestar atenção na conversa dos outros dois.

-Sim é verdade. – Voltei a dizer em tom neutro.

-Ora por que tanto desanimo? – Ela disse aparentemente irritada com a minha falta de interesse nela. – Eu não mordo sabia? – Ela disse sorrindo.

Eu senti um certo sarcasmo nada confortável vindo da ultima frase dela.

-Quer dizer, vocês asiáticos são sempre tão fechados? Parece até minha amiga Sakura. – Ela disse ainda com tom de voz levemente irritado.

Isso chamou minha atenção, Talvez conversando com ela eu consiga mais informações sobre a Sakura do que se eu ficar escutando a conversa alheia...Claro que também não sou burro de dar mole...Ela pode ser uma vampira então isso pode ser muito perigoso.

-Bem me desculpe. – Eu disse abrindo um sorriso meio encabulado. – Ando com muita coisa na cabeça por isso vim aqui para relaxar sabe...Não quero que você fique com uma impressão ruim de asiáticos.

-Ah mas isso vai ser difícil...Sabe a um tempo atrais eu e a Sakura estávamos na praia tomando um suco e nossa foi tão chato...Ela é tão calada sabe? E não adianta puxar assunto porque se ela fala mais do que 5 palavras como resposta já é um verdadeiro milagre... – Ela disse enquanto gesticulava um pouco.

-Praia? Não tem praia em Dark City. – Eu disse estranhando o fato.

-Ah eu arrastei ela numa viajem até a Califórnia pra ver se ela ficava menos pálida. – Ela disse me surpreendendo muito. – Claro que acabou não adiantando afinal semanas depois ela já tava pálida outra vez...Essa cidade é mesmo horrível para se pegar sol.

Eu fiquei realmente surpreso nessa parte. ''Pegar sol? Vampiros pegam sol? Eles não deviam fritar no sol?'' Pensei não entendendo nada.

-Agora ao menos de uma coisa essa viajem me valeu descobrir...Descobri a maior fraqueza dela. – Ela disse aparentemente muito feliz.

-E qual é? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Bananas! – Ela disse animada.

-Bananas? – Eu perguntei sem entender.

-Ela adora bananas. – Ela disse balançando a cabeça positivamente. – É só colocar uma na frente dela que ela já vai atrais como cachorro atrais de biscoito.

A imagem de uma Sakura vampira cravando os dentes pontudos em uma banana logo veio a minha mente...E foi...Estranho...Muito estranho...

Depois dessa ela continuou falando quase que sozinha...E cada coisa que ela falava parecia mais louca que a anterior...Algumas incluíam coisas como Sakura trabalhar como professora de um jardim de infância...Que ela era vegetariana fanática e que tinha uma tara secreta por homens que usam laços na cabeça.

Alem da Sakura a tal da Tamao mencionou coisas como o "pai" da Sakura ser pastor de uma igreja protestante. O que me fez, inevitavelmente, rir.

Mas ela acabou falando mais de si mesma que da Sakura...Ela disse ser nova na cidade pois só havia se mudado a dez anos...Disse que ela trabalhava como jogadora de beisebol mas não jogava em nenhum time pois era jogadora "individual". E contou uma historia muito estranha sobre ela e um café da manha aonde ela tentou fazer panquecas de alho.

Nessa altura do campeonato eu já tinha completa certeza que ela era louca...Ou melhor: insana...Completamente insana...

E embora fosse verdade que os comentários dela eram muitas vezes até realmente engraçados eu estava la para investigar não para ficar me divertindo...E se ela continuasse naquele ritmo eu ia perder mais tempo ainda...

-Ai quando eu fui ver ela já estava la comendo outra banana – Tamao disse continuando a historia que já estava contando a algum tempo. – Ai eu olhei pra ela e disse bem seria: Sakura Mitsuko você tem que diminuir com esse vic...

-Sakura Mitsuko? – Eu disse a interrompendo.

-É o nome completo dela... – Tamao disse sorrindo.

Nem prestei atenção mais na historia que ela continuou a contar em seguida...''Eu não acredito que eu perdi todo esse tempo ouvindo historias de uma outra Sakura...'' Pensei inconformado.''Ela e os outros não devem ter nada a ver com a Sakura que eu procuro então...Que perda de tempo...''

Reparei então que já era a vez de Tamao entrar na boate. Ela se virou para mim antes de entrar e disse sorrindo:

-Foi bom conversar com você espero que se divirta na boate.

Em seguida antes que eu pudesse responder ela entrou na boate. Eu entrei logo em seguida mas me mantive distante da onde Tamao e os amigos tinham sentado. Eu tinha que voltar ao trabalho. Depois de ir exatamente para o lado oposto da boate eu sentei e fiquei tomando uma cerveja enquanto observava o movimento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após assistir a captura da Carta Flutuação eu me dirigi para a biblioteca com a intenção de ir embora daquela mansão.''Pode ser arriscado ficar aqui agora que Eduard esta acordado.'' Pensei enquanto abria a janela pronto para sair.

Porem eu repentinamente me senti sendo puxado magicamente e acabei indo parar nas mãos de alguém. Quando me virei para olhar vi Eduard Magnos me segurando enquanto me olhava com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Parece que há um rato na casa. – Ele disse alargando o meio-sorriso.

-ME LARGUE! – Eu gritei em pânico. Aquele monstro realmente conseguia me meter medo depois da barbaridade que ele fez com Clow na noite anterior.

-Evidentemente. – Eduard disse bem simples me soltando.

Comecei a voar rápido em direção a janela mas a voz dele me fez parar.

-Eu te soltei mas não pense que vou deixar você ir embora rato. – Eduard disse com uma voz bem seria.

Arrepiando-me todo me virei para encará-lo e, tentando demonstrar um pouco de firmeza, disse serio:

-O que você quer?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha e disse:

-Você é que esta invadindo...Quem deveria perguntar isso sou eu...Mas obviamente isso não é necessário pois meus lacaios já me informaram que você esteve bisbilhotando a casa o dia todo.

Fiquei surpreso ao ouvir que tinha sido notado.

-Ora você não acha mesmo que eu não esperava que vocês tentassem me espionar usando você não é rato? – Eduard disse aparentando estar levemente ofendido. – Essa casa tem câmeras de segurança escondidas e alem disso meus lacaios são bem alertas...Você só não foi eliminado imediatamente porque eu dei ordens para que isso não fosse feito quando você tentasse me espionar.

''Câmeras de segurança? Droga! Como não pensei nisso?'' Pensei frustrado...

-E...Porque você deu ordens para que eu não fosse eliminado? – Perguntei em duvida.

Eduard suspirou e disse:

-Qual seria a graça se fosse assim? Acabar com um de vocês tão rápido ia tirar parte da diversão desse nosso pequeno joguinho...

-Um jogo? Você acha que isso tudo é um Jogo? Você transformou Sakura em um monstro e agora esta forçando ela a se voltar contra os amigos dela! – Eu disse com raiva.

-Sim...E isso é tudo extremamente divertido se você quer saber... – Aquele monstro disse sorrindo.

-Desgraçado... – Eu disse com muita raiva. – O quanto você fez ela sofrer durante todos esses anos? O quanto a torturou? – Exigi saber num tom raivoso.

Eduard riu um pouco com a minha pergunta e respondeu:

-Se quer mesmo saber posso lhe dar uma pequena demonstração... – Disse com um meio-sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Em seguida seus olhos brilharam por um momento e o ambiente em volta começou a ficar escuro...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Apenas Eduard e eu continuávamos no quarto que agora estava totalmente no vácuo...Lentamente esse vácuo foi substituído pelo que parecia ser um calabouço medieval. O chão e as paredes eram de pedras negras e luz de velas iluminava as paredes. Havia uma corrente velha presa a parede que parecia servir para prender o pescoço de alguém e a saída do calabouço era uma escada para cima que estava do lado oposto ao de onde estava a corrente.

Repentinamente eu ouvi passos...Entrando pela entrada do calabouço estava Eduard Magnos carregando uma Sakura suja e pálida. Ela estava usando uma camisola igual a da noite em que ela desapareceu.

O outro Eduard que estava la antes do ambiente todo mudar chegou do meu lado e disse sorrindo:

-Dia 1.

''Pelo visto ele falou serio quando disse que ia me dar uma demonstração...'' Pensei e logo em seguida vi o Eduard do passado colocar Sakura no chão e prender a corrente em volta do pescoço dela. Ele se afastou dela alguns passos e então alguns minutos se passaram sem que nada acontecesse enquanto o Eduard antigo olhava Sakura com um sorriso...Depois de um tempo Sakura abriu os olhos. Ela olhou para os lados e percebeu que estava acorrentada e em seguida olhou para Eduard e perguntou assustada:

-Que-quem é você?

-Ora não se lembra de mim? Talvez isso refresque sua memória... – Eduard disse fazendo seus caninos crescerem e seus olhos ficarem com uma cor avermelhada e âmbar.

Sakura arregalou os olhos ficando ainda mais assustada ao ver a face vampirica de Eduard. Em seguida ela pareceu se tocar de algo e tocou seu pescoço como se procurasse por algo.

-Procurando pela marca da minha mordida? – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso na face vampirica.

-Vo-você...E-eu? – Sakura gaguejou com uma voz de pânico.

-Sim...Você é uma vampira agora. – Eduard disse rindo.

-N-não... – Sakura disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Hahuhahuha! – Eduard gargalhou. – Ora qual o problema? Eu acabei de lhe presentear com a imortalidade...Sabe quantos matariam para ter o que acabo de lhe dar? Você tem idéia do poder que você agora possui? – Eduard disse com um sorriso sinistro.

-E-eu... – Sakura gaguejou e fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando eles voltaram a se abrir demonstravam raiva. – NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO ISSO! – Ela gritou. – ME TRANFORME EM HUMANA NOVAMENTE! – Ela ordenou.

Eduard abriu um largo sorriso.

-Sinto minha cara mas não há como...Você esta morta...Não há como reverter isso...

-Isso é MENTIRA! – Sakura disse com mais lagrimas nos olhos. – Só pode ser mentira... – Disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Não é...Perceba minha cara...Você não esta respirando...Seu coração não bate e todos os seus órgãos internos já estão atrofiados... – Eduard disse parecendo apreciar dizer aquilo.

Sakura começou a chorar mais e manteve a cabeça abaixada.

-Me-meus amigos... – Sakura disse em um tom de voz muito baixo. – Eles viram me salvar...

-Salvar você? – Eduard disse rindo. – A amiga deles esta morta...O que resta é você...Um cadáver...Um monstro...Eles não vão querer ser amigos de um monstro. – Ele disse com uma voz cruel.

Sakura colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar mais alto.

-N-não...E-eles vão me a-ajudar... – Ela disse entre lagrimas.

Nessa hora eu já estava chorando também...''Droga é tudo culpa minha...Se não fosse minha maldita gula por doces...E enquanto ela estava sofrendo aqui nos achávamos que ela estava morta...Devíamos ter procurado mais...Que droga...''

-Sabe, o que eu disse é bem verdade não acha? – O outro Eduard disse me olhando com um sorriso.

-CLARO QUE NÃO! – Eu gritei com muita raiva. – Ela ainda é nossa amiga não importa o monstro na qual você a transformou! – Eu disse com ódio e confiança na voz.

-Oh... É mesmo? Então como você explica os ataques que o odiado Clow e seus guardiões fizeram a ela ontem a noite? – Eduard disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – Será que vocês a vêem mesmo como uma amiga? Ou como um monstro?

Fiquei com mais raiva com o argumento dele.

-Em nenhum momento quisemos matá-la só queríamos detê-la para trazê-la para nos outra vez.

-Se aquela bola de fogo que Clow tentou jogar nela tivesse acertado ela teria morrido. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Parece que vocês não se importam em matá-la afinal...

Aquilo me surpreendeu por um instante. ''Verdade a bola de fogo de Clow tinha muito poder concentrado...Se tivesse acertado era capaz de matá-la...Droga Clow! O que você estava pensando? Você não tinha dito que a traria de volta mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida? Matá-la para salvar a sua vida vai contra o seu juramento!'' Pensei com certa raiva de Clow mas ai percebi.

-Você só esta tentando nos jogar um contra o outro! – Eu disse serio.

-Hehehe jura? – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Bem agora vamos prestar atenção porque essa parte é boa. – Disse voltando a olhar para o outro Eduard e a Sakura.

Sakura ainda estava chorando com as mãos tapando o rosto e o outro Eduard estava ainda em pé apreciando o sofrimento dela. Então Eduard abaixou-se e se aproximou de Sakura que com medo tentou recuar mais contra a parede. Eduard colocou a mão no rosto de Sakura enquanto a olhava nos olhos e ela tremia e chorava sem desviar o olhar dele.

-Agora você é um monstro minha cara e deve aprender a gostar disso...Deve aprender a apreciar matar outras pessoas e principalmente... – Eduard disse passando a língua entre os caninos pontudos. – Apreciar beber o sangue dos outros...

-NÃO! – Sakura gritou dando um tapa no rosto dele ao mesmo tempo. – EU NUNCA VOU SER ASSIM! NUNCA! – Ela gritou em seguida enquanto Eduard mantinha seu rosto virado para o chão.

Repentinamente Eduard virou seu rosto com muita raiva e usou sua mão para acertar o estomago de Sakura.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Sakura gritou com todas as forças enquanto um som horrível era emitido do aparente soco de Eduard.

Eduard se levantou...E Sakura levantou junto mas não porque queria...Eduard havia enfiado a mão inteira dentro da barriga de Sakura e agora ela estava pendurada entre a parede e a mão de Eduard enquanto se contorcia e gritava em pânico ao mesmo tempo que muito sangue continuava a sair da sua barriga.

Coloquei minha mão na boca ao ver aquilo.''Meu Deus...'' Pensei chocado.

-SILENCIO! – Eduard ordenou a Sakura que parou de gritar na hora embora continuasse a olhar para ele gemendo com muita dor enquanto segurava o braço de Eduard tentando retirar ele da sua barriga. – Como você OUSA me dar um tapa? – Ele disse e seus olhos pareceram brilhar mais selvagens e monstruosos. – NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO OUVIU? – Ele gritou enfiando mais o braço dentro da barriga de Sakura fazendo ela gritar mais ainda.

''Que horror!'' Pensei ainda mais chocado.

-DESCULPE! – Sakura gritou chorando e sentindo muita dor. – PERDÃO!

-Muito bem... – Eduard disse retirando a mão da barriga de Sakura fazendo ela cair no chão.

Sakura ficou deitada em posição fetal e colocou a mão no buraco da barriga cobrindo-o enquanto chorava e gemia de dor.

-É bom aprender uma coisa rápido criança...Eu sou teu senhor...Deve me respeitar...Ouviu bem? – Eduard disse com um tom ameaçador.

-Si-Sim...Me-meu se-senhor... – Sakura disse baixo enquanto sentia muita dor no chão.

-Seu...Seu... – Eu disse olhando para o outro Eduard com puro ódio no coração.

-Poupe seus insultos para o final Rato. – Eduard disse sorrindo. – Isso foi apenas o começo... – Disse com uma voz assustadora.

Esse comentário me assustou um pouco pensando o que mais Eduard poderia fazer a ela.

-Você quer que essa dor passe? – O outro Eduard disse após mudar sua face para uma humana.

-Si-Sim... – Sakura disse bem baixo.

Eduard usou o pé para retirar as mãos de Sakura do buraco do seu estomago e enfiou o pé la dentro com força fazendo Sakura gritar mais.

-Sim O QUE? – Eduard disse em voz ameaçadora.

-SIM MEU SENHOR! – Sakura gritou com muita dor.

Eduard retirou seu pé do ferimento de Sakura que imediatamente voltou a cobri-lo agora gemendo mais alto com mais dor.

-Nos vampiros somos capazes de regenerar nossos ferimentos mas você perdeu muito sangue por causa da sua insolência e agora....Precisa reabastecer. – Eduard disse com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Sakura virou seu rosto com olhos arregalados para Eduard. Ela tinha um rosto de puro pânico.

Eduard subiu as escadas do calabouço e algum tempo depois voltou de la arrastando uma mulher de cabelos negros compridos e olhos azuis. Ela estava usando apenas trapos e tinha seu pescoço preso por uma corrente enquanto Eduard a puxava como se fosse um cachorro. A garota estava com o rosto extremamente assustado e enquanto era puxada mantinha uma das mãos no pescoço que parecia estar ferido por causa da corrente.

Eduard a chutou e a fez ficar de quatro em frente a Sakura que havia voltado a se encostar na parede e agora olhava nos olhos daquela garota com horror enquanto mantinha as mãos na barriga.

-E então o que esta esperando? – Eduard disse com um sorriso sinistro. – Gostaria de um pouco de sal? – Ele disse rindo da própria "piada".

Sakura abraçou as próprias pernas enquanto ainda olhava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas nos olhos da garota.

-Talvez seja melhor lhe dar uma pequena amostra... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Em seguida Eduard puxou o braço direito da garota ao mesmo tempo que puxava uma pequena faca de dentro do sobretudo. Usando essa faca ele cortou bem de leve o pulso do braço da garota que reprimiu os gemidos de dor mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelo braço da garota Sakura parou de tremer sem tirar seus olhos do sangue.

-Esta servida? – Eduard disse com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Sakura pareceu acordar do transe na qual o sangue havia colocado-a e virou o rosto para o lado fechando os olhos.

Em resposta Eduard puxou a garota para mais perto de Sakura colocando o pulso dela bem perto do rosto de Sakura que continuava com os olhos fechados.

-Olhe para o sangue. – Eduard disse serio.

Sakura abriu os olhos e fixou seu olhar mais uma vez no sangue que escorria. Eduard aproximou ainda mais o braço da garota para perto de Sakura colocando-o quase encostado na boca dela.

-Vamos la você sabe que quer não é? – Eduard disse com uma voz sombria.

Sakura não retirava os olhos do sangue e seus olhos pareciam estranhos...Estavam bem lentamente mudando de cor...Do verde para uma cor avermelhada e âmbar. Ela abriu a boca também e pude notar que seus caninos também cresciam bem lentamente.

-Iiiiisso...Muito bem... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Lentamente Sakura abriu mais a boca e parecia que estava aproximando seus dentes do braço da garota. De repente Sakura olhou nos olhos da garota. Ela estava com lagrimas nos olhos e tinha um rosto de pavor. Isso pareceu acordar Sakura cujos olhos rapidamente voltaram a ser verdes e os caninos diminuíram. Em seguida ela virou o rosto e fechou os olhos novamente.

Eduard tinha tirado o sorriso do seu rosto e agora olhava Sakura com um rosto bem serio. Ele se levantou e prendeu a corrente da garota no mesmo lugar aonde estava presa a corrente de Sakura. Em seguida ele começou a andar na direção das escadas e disse:

-Eventualmente você não vai agüentar e vai se alimentar dela...Quanto mais você demorar para aceitar isso mais difícil será para você depois... – Ele disse com um tom sinistro.

Eduard subiu as escadas e a garota se afastou o máximo que a corrente permitia de Sakura cobrindo o ferimento com os trapos que usava.

-Vo-você não vai me usar de alimento não é? – Ela disse assustada.

-...Não... – Sakura disse voltando a ficar em posição fetal colada na parede. – Eu não sou um monstro...

Ouve um longo silencio depois disso. Sakura continuava a estar em posição fetal sentindo a dor dos seus ferimentos e a garota havia usado um pedaço de trapo de sua roupa para fazer um curativo improvisado.

-Bem agora elas vão passar as próximas horas desse jeito mesmo...Vamos pular algum tempo. – Eduard disse estalando os dedos e um flash cercou a área.

Tudo estava exatamente igual e elas continuavam a fazer exatamente o que estavam fazendo. A única mudança é que a garota parecia estar levemente menos assustada. Ela olhou para Sakura e disse meio tímida:

-Meu nome é Maybelle...Eu fui capturada por aquele monstro a umas semanas atrais...Ele disse que eu era...Era seu alimento... – Ela disse triste. – Porfavor não faça isso...Eu tenho família e só tenho 17 anos não posso morrer tão sedo...Ainda tem tantas coisas que eu quero fazer que eu qu... – Ela dizia mas foi interrompida.

-Não vou fazer isso. Já lhe disse. – Sakura disse um pouco brava. O ferimento dela devia estar irritando-a.

-Sim mas por favor não faça mesmo...Eu tinha acabado de ficar noiva não posso morrer agora que acabei de encontrar o homem da minha vida...Ele deve estar louco a minha procura nesse momen... – Ela voltou a ser interrompida.

-CALA BOCA! – Sakura gritou olhando a garota com olhos raivosos. – Eu estou com um buraco no estomago e se eu beber seu sangue eu posso acabar com o ferimento então acredite esta sendo DIFÍCIL resistir a acabar com essa dor...E seus resmungos não estão ajudando em nada... – Ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos raivosos.

Maybelle se assustou mais ainda e segurou o choro para não incomodar Sakura que voltou a ficar em posição fetal...Alguns minutos se passaram em silencio e em seguida ela disse:

-Me desculpe perguntar mas... – Ela disse fazendo Sakura olhar para ela. – Se você quiser eu posso...Colocar parte do meu sangue num pedaço da minha roupa e dar para você...Assim vai aliviar um pouco para você e você não tem que me matar... – Ela disse um pouco receosa.

-Não... – Sakura disse voltando a ficar em posição fetal. – Eu não vou beber sangue...Não sou um monstro...

-Mas...Se você não se alimentar você pode acabar morrendo...

Sakura olhou para ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Eu já estou morta...

-Maldito...Com apenas algumas horas você já a destruiu psicologicamente. – Eu disse olhando para Eduard.

-É...Eu sou bom ne? – Eduard disse sorrindo.

Sakura continuava em posição fetal e Maybelle resolveu ficar calada...Alguns minutos se passaram e ela adormeceu no chão...Alguns minutos depois disso Sakura olhou para ela. Mais especificamente para o curativo na mão dela...O curativo já estava vermelho com o sangue que ele havia contido. Sakura olhou para aquilo e eu vi que seus olhos ficaram mudando muito lentamente de cor...Ela começou a passar a língua pelos dentes e parecia estar muito tentada a beber o sangue de Maybelle...Depois de um momento ela esticou a mão na direção da mão da garota que estava longe de mais para ela alcançar mas mesmo assim ela continuou esticando a mão. De repente porem ela parou e seus olhos voltaram ao normal. Ela se encolheu outra vez e disse:

-Não faça isso...Resista...Eu não sou um monstro...Tudo vai dar certo...Tudo vai dar certo... – Sakura começou a dizer repetindo seu mantra invencível com um tom de voz extremamente triste.

-Bem as próximas horas também serão de tédio...Basicamente Sakura vai continuar naquela posição e a garota vai ficar dormindo depois acordar e depois dormira outra vez. Vamos avançar vinte e quatro horas. – Eduard disse estalando os dedos.

Um flash aconteceu outra vez e agora Sakura continuava naquela posição mas Maybelle agora estava acordada olhando para ela. Depois de olhar um pouco reparei que Sakura estava tremendo mais do que antes.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela estava tremendo mais ainda...Depois ela pareceu não agüentar e caiu no chão tremendo. Ela estava com a pele ainda mais pálida que o normal e todas as suas veias estavam aparecendo...Todas negras...

-Ahhhhhh! – Ela gemeu alto com os olhos bem brancos.

Maybelle pareceu assustada mas ao ver o buraco enorme que Sakura tinha no estomago, deu para notar uma certa pena no olhar dela...Afinal Sakura estava agüentando muita dor para não beber o sangue de Maybelle...

Com o olhar decidido Maybelle tirou o curativo e se aproximou de Sakura.

-...Na-não... – Sakura disse ao perceber as intenções de Maybelle com lagrimas nos olhos já quase totalmente brancos.

-Você já se sacrificou por mim... É justo que eu me sacrifique também... – Maybelle disse seria.

Em seguida ela espremeu o trapo que usava de curativo e algumas gotas de sangue caíram na boca de Sakura.

Imediatamente após o sangue cair na boca dela os olhos de Sakura ficaram de uma cor avermelhada e âmbar e seus caninos cresceram...Ela pareceu ser tomada por um demônio e levantou rapidamente puxando o braço de Maybelle.

-NÃO! ESPERE! – Maybelle disse tentando impedir Sakura.

Sakura não ouviu e mordeu o braço de Maybelle com tanta força que parecia ter acertado o osso...Surpreendentemente ela não gritou e ao invés disso pareceu até mesmo ter sentido prazer na mordida...Sakura continuou a sugar o sangue de Maybelle enquanto sua barriga começava a regenerar e enquanto Maybelle gemia e ficava cada vez mais pálida...

Alguns minutos depois Maybelle já estava visivelmente morta e Sakura havia parado de beber o sangue dela e estava com um sorriso sinistro no rosto vampirico. Porem ela fez seu rosto voltar ao normal e pareceu ter uma expressão de choque no rosto... Olhou para o corpo de Maybelle e começou a tremer de medo enquanto se arrastava para longe do corpo sem tirar os olhos dele.

-Na-não... – Ela disse chorando. – NÃO! NÃO ! NÃAAAO! – Sakura gritou chorando mais ainda. -...Não... – Ela disse num tom tão baixo como um sussurro.

Sakura abraçou os próprios joelhos e começou a chorar em cima deles.

-Bem isso foi interessante. – Eduard disse olhando a cena. – Que bom que eu tinha câmeras para gravar isso. Realmente é divertido de se ver...

-Miserável... – Eu disse olhando-o com raiva.

-Bem mas isso tomou muito tempo...Que tal um rápido resumo do resto da historia? – Eduard disse e em seguida aconteceu outro flash.

Quando tudo voltou Sakura estava mais uma vez acorrentada la embora suas roupas parecessem mais sujas...Agora o corpo de Maybelle e de outras três garotas estavam empilhados no canto já bem podres. Uma nova garota, De cabelo loiro curto e olhos verdes usando trapos também estava acorrentada perto de Sakura.

-Certo é o seguinte. – Sakura disse olhando para ela seria. – Eu já descobri que não consigo resistir a fome...Eventualmente eu ataco...Então você me da doses pequenas diariamente do seu sangue e assim vamos conseguir sobreviver certo?

''Faz sentido...Ela precisa de sangue mas não precisa necessariamente matar para consegui-lo.'' Pensei olhando-a.

-Ce-certo. – A garota disse assustada.

-Não foi um mal plano...Mas ela esqueceu de um detalhe... – Eduard disse e logo aconteceu outro flash...

Agora os corpos estavam ainda mais podres e a garota loira estava junto deles...Mas ela estava muito magra...''A garota morreu de fome...'' Pensei olhando-a. Sakura estava o mais longe que a corrente lhe permitia ir chorando abraçada aos próprios joelhos.

Outro flash aconteceu e dessa vez a sala tinha cerca de trinta corpos completamente podres...Dava vontade de vomitar só de ver...Sakura estava sentada e outra garota foi posta na sua frente. Eduard estava em pé na frente dela e disse:

-Que tal uma limpeza no seu calabouço? Gostaria disso?

-Sim meu senhor. – Sakura disse olhando para o chão.

-Tudo que você tem a fazer é se alimentar dessa garota aqui e agora na minha frente e eu retirarei todos os corpos daqui. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Sakura estava quieta...Parecia estar pensando...

-Vamos la...Você sabe que eventualmente ela vai morrer...Porque não simplificar tudo e acabar logo com isso? Melhor que deixá-la morrer doente depois de tanto contato com esses corpos como tantas outras já morreram... – Eduard olhando-a.

-... – Sakura continuava em silencio.

Eduard rodou os olhos e parecia que ia sair de la mas Sakura disse antes:

-Meu senhor...A mordida...Ela causa prazer não causa? – Sakura disse ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

Eduard deu um meio-sorriso.

-Sim... É uma espécie de tranqüilizante natural...

-É um bom jeito de se morrer? – Sakura perguntou outra vez com a cabeça ainda abaixada.

-Sim... É um ótimo jeito de se morrer...Sem dor...Só prazer... – Eduard disse alargando o sorriso...

Sakura ficou em silencio um pouco...Olhou nos olhos da garota e disse:

-Vou lhe dar a opção...Posso lhe dar uma morte prazerosa ou você pode apodrecer aqui como as demais...Não é nada agradável se você quer saber mas a decisão é sua... – Sakura disse seria.

''Que horror...Ele a forçou a ir se corrompendo aos poucos...Ela resiste o máximo que pode mas cada vez mais ela se torna um monstro...'' Pensei espantado.

-E-eu não quero morrer. – A garota disse chorando.

Sakura pareceu irritada.

-Você vai...Ja tentei de tudo para salvar cada uma que veio antes de você mas não há jeito...Não é possível escapar daqui e você vai eventualmente morrer de fome ou doente ou então eu não vou resistir e vou te matar...Se eu te matar agora você pode ter uma morte prazerosa e ainda pode dar uma chance de mais tempo as que vierem depois de você... – Sakura disse olhando-a seria com lagrimas nos olhos.

-E-eu não quero... – Garota disse chorando.

Sakura se irritou mas ficou quieta. Ouve outro Flash.

Haviam cerca de quatro novos corpos na pilha e a situação era a mesma do começo da anterior.

-Garota...É o seguinte...Você tem a opção de morrer de uma doença horrível que você vai eventualmente pegar após tanto contato com esses cadáveres todos...A doença vai te fazer sentir dores horríveis durante muito tempo...Ou você pode me deixar te matar te mordendo o que é extremamente prazeroso e um excelente jeito de morrer...O que você escolhe? – Sakura disse extremamente seria. Senti que ela estava exagerando um pouco na parte da doença.

-E-eu quero vi-viver... – A garota disse baixo.

-NÃO! – Sakura gritou e então a segurou pelos ombros e olhou nos olhos dela. – Você não quer! Não aqui...Ninguém vai resgatá-la...NINGUEM! Você vai morrer de um jeito extremamente doloroso aqui como todas as outras...Você quer morrer de um jeito prazeroso...Um jeito que não haja sofrimento nem para mim nem para você! – Sakura disse com raiva.

-N-não...Eu quero viver... – A garota disse assustada.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI SUA ESTUPIDA! – Sakura gritou e em seguida deu um tapa com força na garota a jogando no chão de tanta força. – VOCÊ VAI MORRER! MORRER ME OUVIU? – Sakura gritou olhando-a no chão.

-S-se afa-afaste se-seu monstro! – Ela disse se arrastando para longe de Sakura.

Essa fala quebrou Sakura. Ela olhou-a chocada e ficou em completo silencio de olhos arregalados.

-Mo-monstro? – Sakura disse gaguejando.

Em seguida ela começou a socar a parede com muita força.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ela gritava enquanto chorava socando a parede varias e varias vezes.

Depois de um tempo ela parou e voltou a ficar em posição fetal.

Ouve outro flash e agora havia ainda mais corpos no calabouço...Deviam haver mais de cinqüenta corpos empilhados...Sakura estava mais uma vez sentada em posição fetal e Eduard tinha trazido outra garota.

-Garota...Eu tenho tentado...Tentado muito...Resistir a tudo isso...Não quero ser um monstro...No começo não queria nem beber sangue...Mas isso não funciona...Eventualmente eu enlouqueço com a fome e ataco...Depois aceitei que preciso de sangue mas ainda me recusava a matar...O que não deu certo também como você pode ver por muitos dos cadáveres nessa pilha. – Sakura disse olhando os cadáveres. – Eventualmente elas morriam de fome ou doença...E isso é cruel de se ver...Resolvi que o melhor a fazer era dar a elas uma morte que ao menos fosse prazerosa...Mas uma atrás da outra elas continuam a recusar essa oferta na esperança de viver...O que é impossível aqui como eu já descobri faz tempo... Eu me irritei com isso e cheguei a bater em uma delas dizendo que sua única opção era uma morte prazerosa...E sabe o que ela fez? Me chamou de monstro...Monstro... – Sakura disse com certo rancor nas ultimas palavras. – Eu tenho tentado...Tentando MUITO não ser um monstro esse tempo todo...E sabe de uma coisa? Percebi que tudo tem sido inútil...Aos poucos já aceitei o que sou e o que preciso fazer para viver...Então é o seguinte...Você vai aceitar uma morte prazerosa? – Sakura disse olhando seria para a garota...

-E-eu que-quero vi... – A garota ia dizer mas foi interrompida.

-É eu não achei que fosse...Mas agora eu já não me importo...Não agüento mais olhar para o rosto desses cadáveres...Você vai ter uma morte prazerosa quer você queira ou não! – Sakura disse fazendo sua face ficar vampirica.

Em seguida ela puxou a garota para perto de si e começou a sugar seu sangue...Minutos depois a garota caiu morta no chão e Sakura olhava Eduard seria.

-Eu matei ela na sua frente meu senhor...O calabouço pode ser limpo agora? – Ela disse seria.

Eduard deu um meio-sorriso.

-Claro...Vou providenciar a limpeza imediatamente...Mas agora me diga...Diga honestamente eu não vou lhe punir por isso...Já aceita sua condição? Aceita que é um monstro, aceita que tem que matar e principalmente...Que gosta disso?

Sakura suspirou pesadamente e respondeu:

-Eu sou sim um monstro já aceitei isso...Já aceitei que preciso de sangue para sobreviver sim...E admito que gosto do sangue...Mas matar não é algo que eu faço por prazer só faço por ser forçada a isso...Meu senhor... – Sakura disse seria.

''Incrível ela ainda tenta manter-se parcialmente humana...Ela realmente lutou muito para não terminar um monstro.''

-Perfeito...Você já perdeu uma boa parte de suas virtudes e sua humanidade...Agora posso verdadeiramente começar a lhe mostrar o que ser um monstro realmente significa...Começaremos amanha que por um acaso é o seu aniversario... – Eduard disse com um sorriso sinistro.

Sakura olhou para ele não entendendo mas em seguida Eduard subiu as escadas e outro Flash aconteceu.

Quando esse passou o calabouço estava sem corpos e Eduard estava no meio dele mas não havia sinal da Sakura...Eduard estava segurando um bolo de aniversario de chocolate com dezoito velas e a frase "Feliz aniversario Sakura!" Escrita em chantilly. Eduard começou então a cantar:

-Parabéns...Pra...Você... – Disse lentamente com um sorriso no rosto.

Não estava entendendo para quem ele estava cantando até que vi uma gota cair em cima do bolo. Uma gota de sangue. Olhei para cima e minha visão foi chocante.

-Parabéns...Pra...Você... – Ele disse com um sorriso assustador.

Sakura estava presa no teto...Presa por espadas que haviam perfurado o teto de pedra...As espadas estavam presas no pescoço dela, na sua barriga, nas suas mãos, braços e antebraços, no seu útero nas suas pernas nas suas coxas e nos seus pés...Ela sangrava muito e tinha uma expressão de puro sofrimento no rosto enquanto chorava lagrimas de sangue...

-Parabéns...Sakura...Parabéns...Pra...Você... – Eduard disse soprando as velas.

-Era aniversario dela...Eu tinha que fazer algo especial...Deixei ela presa la em cima a semana toda... – O outro Eduard disse me olhando.

-A SEMANA TODA? – Eu gritei com raiva desse ato monstruoso.

-Dava muito trabalho tirar todas aquelas espadas... – Eduard disse suspirando.

-Seu filho da puta! – Eu disse com raiva.

-Ao menos foi mais criativo e não voltou a me chamar de "maldito" ou "miserável"... – Eduard disse rindo um pouco.

Ouve mais um flash mas dessa vez tudo continuou escuro.

-Resumindo o próximo ano: eu a torturei de varias formas da qual eu sito: caixão com espinhos dentro e ainda a enterrei durante um mês...Eu a alimentava por um tubo...

-Enterrou ela viva e ainda num caixão de espinhos? Você não tem limites para a sua crueldade? – Eu disse inconformado.

-Ah tem mais...Também fiz uma tortura usando choques elétricos, fogo, temperaturas extremamente geladas e outros mais variados...Outros mais simples foram: uma vez descarreguei uma metralhadora inteira nela...Noutra eu arranquei o braço esquerdo dela...Ah e teve uma vez que eu arranquei os dois braços e as duas pernas dela fora...Ela ficou engraçada... – Eduard disse sorrindo

-SEU DOENTE PSICOPATA MISERÁVEL MALDITO FILHO DA PUTA! ACHA MESMO GRAÇA EM TORTURAR AS PESSOAS DESSE JEITO SEU DEMÔNIO? – Eu gritei com um ódio absurdo na voz e na alma.

-Ah e isso não acabou ainda...A tortura física foi apenas mais uma fase... – Ele disse sorrindo.

O local voltou a ser aquele calabouço e agora Sakura estava presa a parede outra vez...Ela estava sentada no chão vestida com um comprido vestido preto que se encontrava sujo de sangue seco...Eduard entrou descendo das escadas trazendo consigo uma garota.

Assim que viu a garota Sakura imediatamente tentou ir até ela...Ela estava com sua face vampirica e tentava alcançar a garota como se fosse um animal desesperado por comida...Ela não parecia ter nenhum pingo de raciocínio sobrando tendo se tornado, depois de tantas torturas, um monstro completo. Ela se arrastava no chão ao invés de andar enquanto tentava inutilmente puxar a corrente alem dos seus limites.

Sorrindo, Eduard fez a garota se aproximar mais e Sakura a pegou assim que ela estava próxima o bastante...Depois de sugar o sangue dela tanto que chegou a arrancar pedaços do pescoço dela que caíram no chão Eduard se aproximou de Sakura. Ela receosa escondeu sua cara como um cachorro antes de receber bronca...Eduard se sentou e puxou o rosto dela para olhar diretamente nos seus olhos.

-Já é tempo de reformular a sua mente. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Reformular a mente? – Eu perguntei ao outro Eduard.

-Eu destruí a mente dela depois de tantas torturas...E fiz isso para que fosse mais fácil remodelar a mente dela de uma maneira que me fosse mais interessante depois... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso sinistro no rosto.

Olhei para ele com raiva. ''Primeiro ele a forçou a se auto-transformar parcialmente em um monstro...Depois ele acabou com tudo que havia na mente dela transformando ela em monstro...E agora ele vai reeducá-la para ser um monstro do jeito que ele prefere? DESGRAÇADO!'' Pensei odiando-o ainda mais...

-Eu poderia ter começado com as torturas logo ao invés de fazer ela se auto-transformar em monstro mas isso faria as torturas levarem mais tempo para fazerem efeito e também... – Eduard deu uma risada e depois voltou a falar sorrindo. – Foi divertido ver ela sofrendo consigo mesma...

-... – Fiquei em silencio sem palavras para descrever aquele monstro terrível enquanto olhava-o serio...

O outro Eduard ainda estava olhando nos olhos de Sakura que parecia hipnotizada com os olhos sem brilho algum.

-Quem é você?

-Sakura...Magnos... – Sakura disse num tom de voz neutro.

-Quem eu sou?

-Meu...Senhor...

-O que você é?

-Um...Monstro...

-Você gosta disso?

-Sim...

-Você gostar de matar? Gosta de torturar? Gosta de fazer outras pessoas sofrerem?

-Sim...

-Qual a sua função?

-Te...Servir...Meu...Senhor...

-Você quer que isso mude?

-Não...

-Porque não?

-Porque...Meu senhor... É meu único...Amigo...O único...Que me protege...Eu vivo...Para servir...Meu senhor...

-O que acontece quando você não serve bem seu senhor?

-Eu...Sofro...Eu preciso...Ser castigada...Eu mereço...Eu não devo...Nunca...Desapontar...Meu senhor...Eu...Fico triste...Se não servir...Meu senhor bem...

-Como era sua vida antes de mim?

-Horrível...Eu sofria...Não tinha...Meu senhor para...Servir...Somente servido...Meu senhor...Eu sou feliz...

Eduard deu um sorriso sinistro e disse:

-Excelente...Agora pode acordar...

Os olhos de Sakura voltaram a brilhar...Ela piscou algumas vezes e olhou para Eduard e disse:

-Como posso servir-lhe meu senhor? – Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto ao dizer essas palavras.

Eduard sorriu e pegou uma chave do seu sobretudo...Ele usou a chave para retirar a corrente do pescoço de Sakura. Ao ter a corrente retirada Sakura imediatamente começou a passar a mão pelo pescoço.

-Meu senhor... – Ela disse com uma voz triste. – Porque retirou a corrente? Vo-você não vai me mandar embora...Vai? – Ela disse olhando-o com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Não minha cara...Eu não vou lhe fazer isso... – Eduard disse tocando o rosto de Sakura com um falso sorriso doce no rosto. – Estou retirando essa corrente porque você tem me feito feliz...Então vou lhe ensinar coisas...Dar-lhe poder...Você quer esse poder?

-Se o meu senhor quer dar-me poder eu quero ter poder para melhor servir meu senhor... – Sakura disse sorrindo enquanto esfregava o rosto na mão de Eduard.

-Sim e você vai me servir bem eu sei que vai... – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Agora vamos la para cima. – Eduard disse se levantando indo em direção da escada. Sakura porem continuou no chão e ele se virou. – O que foi?

-...Meu senhor...Ja tem tanto tempo que eu não saio daqui...La em cima era horrível...Não é melhor eu ficar aqui? – Sakura disse com medo.

Eduard deu um falso sorriso doce enquanto olhava para ela.

-Não se preocupe...Eu te protegerei...E te ensinarei como ser mais forte que os horrores la de cima...

Sakura deu um sorriso muito alegre.

-Se meu senhor vai me proteger não há o que temer...Nada tem mais poder que meu senhor...

Eduard estendeu a mão para Sakura e ela segurou a mão de Eduard enquanto os dois iam subindo a escada.

Ouve outro flash e agora estávamos de volta a biblioteca.

-Seu maldito como ousou torturá-la por tanto tempo de maneiras tã... – Eu ia dizer mas fui interrompido.

-Ainda não acabou...De uma olhada... – Eduard disse virando o rosto.

Eu olhei para onde ele estava olhando e vi que o outro Eduard estava olhando o céu pela janela...Um pouco depois Sakura entrou na biblioteca e disse:

-Queria me ver meu senhor?

-Sakura... – O tom de voz de Eduard era serio e isso assustou Sakura. – O meu livro...O que eu estava lendo ontem...Onde ele esta?

-E-eu o peguei para ler...Parecia uma historia interessante... – Sakura disse com medo.

-E porque não pediu permissão para ler ele? – Eduard disse virando o rosto de lado para encará-la.

-Me-me de-desculpe meu senhor... – Sakura disse com lagrimas nos olhos. – Na-Não achei que se importaria...

-Mas me importei. – Eduard disse e então começou a andar na direção de Sakura. – E é particularmente desapontador que você tenha esquecido de me pedir...Isso é bem rebelde da sua parte... – Disse parando em frente a ela. – Por um acaso você não deseja mais me servir?

-NÃO! Claro que não meu senhor! – Sakura gritou chorando. – Sem servir você eu não sou nada...Me perdoe eu não quis ofendê-lo nem desapontá-lo! E-eu... – Sakura abaixou a cabeça. Alguns segundos depois ela levantou e olhou para Eduard seria com lagrimas nos olhos. – Eu devo ser castigada! Eu desapontei o meu senhor e isso é errado!

-Sim... É errado...E você será castigada sim... – Eduard disse com um sorriso sinistro no rosto enquanto levava a mão ao rosto de Sakura.

A cena a seguir me fez arregalar os olhos e colocar a mão na boca. Num movimento rápido eu vi Eduard usar sua mão para arrancar o olho esquerdo de Sakura fora!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Sakura gritou caindo ajoelhada no chão com a mão no rosto que sangrava muito.

Eduard jogou o olho verde de Sakura no chão e pisou em cima dele esmagando-o.

-Isso é para você aprender a não ler livros meus sem minha permissão. – Eduard disse serio.

Sakura ainda estava abaixada demonstrando estar sentindo muita dor mas disse em voz baixa:

-O-o o-outro...

-O outro o que? – Eduard perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-O OUTRO OLHO! – Sakura gritou olhando-o com lagrimas de sangue no olho que havia sobrado enquanto o buraco aonde ficava o outro olho escorria rios de sangue. – ARRANQUE O OUTRO TAMBEM MEU SENHOR! – Ela gritou me surpreendendo. – E-eu o desapontei...Devo ser punida...Um olho apenas não é o bastante... – Disse em tom melancólico.

Eduard deu um sorriso assustador por alguns segundos. Depois se abaixou e segurou o rosto de Sakura para em seguida dizer:

-Não será necessário.

-Ma-mas eu lhe ofendi! Eu lhe decepcionei! – Sakura disse aparentemente inconformada.

-Mas já aprendeu sua lição...Tenho certeza que não fará isso novamente portanto esta perdoada e pode regenerar o seu olho a hora que bem entender... – Eduard disse com um falso sorriso doce.

-Se-se o senhor me permite gostaria de ficar sem esse olho mais um pouco...Eu ainda acho que preciso ser punida... – Sakura disse esfregando o rosto na mão de Eduard com lagrimas no olho que havia sobrado.

-Faça como preferir...Me alegra que você seja tão leal mas não acho necessário tal exagero....Mas você é quem decide... – Eduard disse levantando.

-Sim...Meu senhor...

Em seguida houve outro flash.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estávamos na biblioteca e eu notei pela chuva la fora e pela ausência de qualquer outra pessoa no local que a "demonstração" de Eduard havia acabado.

-Espero que tenha apreciado o show...Eu pessoalmente achei muito nostálgico e agradável de relembrar... Eu devia fazer isso mais vezes... Na próxima eu poderi... – Ele ia dizer mas foi interrompido.

Eu tentei voar para cima dele para dar-lhe um soco no rosto. Infelizmente ele desviou para o lado mas eu continuei tentando atingi-lo enquanto ele desviava facilmente com um rosto de duvida no rosto.

-Rato você não acha que esta sendo um tanto estúpido? – Disse e em seguida se desviou de outra investida minha. – Você não teria chances contra mim mesmo com o seu poder total o que dirá nessa sua forma miniatura.

-CALA A BOCA! – Eu gritei com ódio.

Tentei outra investida mas dessa vez ele me agarrou com a mão. Tentei me soltar mas ele apertou bem forte me fazendo sentir dores fortes no corpo.

-Rato já chega... – Ele disse serio. – É uma pena que não tenha gostado dessa minha pequena apresentação mas se você continuar me atacando desse jeito estúpido eu posso acabar perdendo a minha paciência.

-Você não pode esperar que, após ver tudo que você fez com ela, eu realmente esteja me importando com algo mais do que tentar matar você não importa o quão pequenas sejam as minhas chances. – Eu disse em tom de desprezo por Eduard.

-Bem...Se você se importa tanto assim com ela deveria parar de me atacar. – Eduard disse sorrindo.

-Você só é importante para ela porque você fez lavagem cerebral nela seu miserável!

-Não quis dizer nesse sentido... – Eduard disse rodando os olhos. – Quis dizer no sentido de que eu não quero te matar agora...Não perdi meu tempo lhe mostrando como a torturei só para matá-lo em seguida...Quero que você conte aos seus amigos tudo que viu...Quero que você provoque ainda mais ódio neles para que esse jogo fique ainda mais interessante. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-EU ME RECUSO A AJUDAR VOCÊ A REALIZAR SEUS PLANOS! – Eu gritei com raiva.

-Oh, mas você vai fazer isso sim...Não por mim, mas por ela... – Eduard disse sorrindo.

-O que? – Eu perguntei em duvida.

-Sim pela Sakura...Eu posso ter destruído a mente dela e transformado ela em uma escrava minha...Mas por mais poderoso que eu seja e por mais que vocês tenham tão poucas chances de vencer, me derrotando e trazendo Sakura de volta para vocês, você ainda acredita que tem chances não é mesmo? Então me diga...Acha que seu sacrifício aqui ajudaria alguma coisa a Sakura?

Abaixei a cabeça pensativo.

-...Não... – Eu disse em voz baixa.

-Então desapareça da minha frente rato. – Eduard disse me soltando.

Eu voei na direção da janela e já do lado de fora ouvi a voz de Eduard dizendo:

-Mande lembranças minhas para todo mundo. – Não olhei mas tinha certeza que ele tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto quando disse isso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após ver o antigo guardião de Sakura indo embora eu dei um suspiro.

-Bem...Acho que esse teatrinho acabou saindo um bocado mais longo do que eu queria inicialmente...Acabei me animando. – Disse sorrindo.

Esse teatro todo foi feito mais como forma de distração...Embora para ele tenha parecido que eu tenha usado algum tipo de ilusão eu não usei...Na verdade ele estava todo esse tempo hipnotizado e o que ele achou que eram ilusões na verdade eram memórias implantadas pela Disciplina Dominação...O poder para criar ilusões vem da Disciplina Quimeirismo e eu não a conheço porque essa Disciplina é muito bem guardada pelo Clã Ravnos...Posso apenas imitar parcialmente os efeitos de Quimeirismo usando minha Taumaturgia mas já a muito tempo eu sei que Dominação pode servir como um bom substituto para Quimeirismo...

Essa distração foi feita para que eu analisasse bem a mente dele...Apaguei a memória dele ter encontrado o quarto que leva para o meu refugio no subterrâneo e também aproveitei para me atualizar do que os antigos amigos da Sakura andam fazendo...

O teatro todo em si ainda teve mais um propósito...Ontem a noite os guardiões do odiado Clow e o próprio Clow em certos momentos pareceram que não teriam problemas muito graves consigo mesmos se tivessem que matar Sakura...Havia notado um comportamento parecido por parte do outro antigo guardião da Sakura o Yue e isso era perigoso... O fato deles não quererem machucar Sakura é em parte uma boa vantagem estratégica e em parte uma boa vantagem psicológica para Sakura...Se eles começassem gradualmente a vê-la apenas como um monstro Sakura ficaria muito abalada... Eu não quero que isso aconteça...

Embora...Tenha que admitir que fui um pouco honesto quando disse ao Rato que aquilo era para formular ódio entre eles...Me odiando e tendo pena de Sakura meus planos vão seguir perfeitamente...E realmente como eu disse ao Rato isso deixa tudo mais divertido...

Esse tempo todo porem foi um exagero, realmente acabei me animando...E talvez tenha provocado um pouco...Alem...Do que eu planejava...Mas não pretendo me preocupar com isso...O que devo fazer agora é ir logo checar se essa tempestade la fora é mesmo normal ou se é criação de uma das cartas...Já perdi muito tempo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estava em minha moto quase chegando no quarteirão do Craft. A chuva parecia piorar a situação da cidade cada vez mais pois fui forçada a tomar alguns desvios para evitar ruas que estavam cheias de água...''Os Nosferatus devem estar cheios de problemas dentro do esgoto'' pensei enquanto continuava a dirigir.

Depois de um tempo eu cheguei perto do quarteirão do Craft. Estacionei minha moto em baixo de uma marquise e em seguida fui indo na direção do Craft. No caminho eu vi Mordor com as costas encostadas no seu carro e um cigarro na boca. Ele me olhava com um rosto serio.

-O que ouve? – Perguntei assim que cheguei perto dele percebendo sem dificuldades que ele tinha algo para dizer.

-Boa noite para você também. – O vampiro do Clã Ravnos disse com um leve sorriso.

-Certo...Agora o que ouve? – Disse em tom seco rodando os olhos.

-Um humano veio tentar comprar informações de mim há quase duas horas... – Ele disse serio. –...Ele disse que queria saber sobre uma tal "Sakura Kinomoto"...Eu conheço o nome de muita gente na cidade mas não conheço nenhuma "Sakura" alem de você...E embora você se chame "Sakura Magnos" eu, e acho que todo mundo, já sabemos que esse nome provavelmente é falso...Afinal você e o príncipe Eduard não tem mesmo cara de serem parentes. – Mordor disse serio embora tenha dado um sorriso no final.

''Só podem ser meus amigos...Droga...'' Pensei imediatamente ''Deve ter sido o Syaoran ou então o Yue...'' Pensei e em seguida perguntei:

-Como era a aparência dessa pessoa?

-Tinha cara de uns vinte e poucos anos, cabelos marrões e rosto de japonês. – Mordor disse tragando seu cigarro em seguida.

''Com certeza foi o Syaoran...Faz sentido...Eduard disse que ele tinha se tornado um detetive então ele é o mais indicado para tentar me achar...''

-Certo...Já sei quem é e, só para constar, ele é chinês não japonês... – Eu disse ainda pensativa.

-Mesma merda... – Mordor disse rodando os olhos.

-Bem e para onde ele foi? – Disse ignorando o comentário.

-Ele entrou no Craft já a algum tempo...Mantive um olho nele e sua amiga Tamao ficou conversando com ele enquanto estava na fila.

-Tamao? – Perguntei espantada. – O que ela queria?

-Sei la! Ela é Malkaviana como eu vou saber o que uma lunática pensa ora. – Mordor disse dando os ombros.

Mordor tem razão...Mas eu conheço Tamao e mesmo sabendo que Malkavianos são loucos eu tenho a leve impressão que ela não falou com ele por um acaso qualquer.

-Obrigada pela informação Mordor...Mas não pense que lhe devo algum favor por causa dela. – Eu disse em tom frio.

-Hehe claro que não...Realmente só queria ajudar uma amiga. – Ele disse sorrindo. – Alem do que...Algo não me cheira bem sobre aquele sujeito... – Disse jogando o cigarro fora. – Bem agora eu vou indo...O movimento ta muito fraco por causa da chuva então acho melhor voltar pra casa para ver tv...Divirta-se com seu amigo Chinês. – Ele disse entrando no carro sorrindo.

Acenei com a mão e quando o carro dele estava fora de vista comecei a pensar. ''Bem e agora...Syaoran esta na boate e eu preciso me alimentar um pouco...Alem do que tenho que falar com a Tamao sobre o que ela conversou com Syaoran...Tenho que achar um jeito de entrar la sem ser vista por ele...Mas como?'' Pensei e em seguida tive uma idéia.

Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero da Tamao...Esperei um pouco e ela atendeu assim que o celular deu o primeiro toque.

-_Oiiiii Saki_. – Tamao disse alegre pelo telefone.

-Boa noite Tamao. – Disse pensando ''Outra vez esse apelido...'' – Bem eu queria sab... – Eu ia dizer mas fui interrompida.

-Ele esta do outro lado exato da boate. Não consegue ver se você entrar pela porta da frente...Eu o espantei fazendo-o achar que você era outra pessoa que por um acaso se chamava Sakura...Ah eu contei que você é tarada por bananas também. – Tamao disse ainda alegre.

-... – Fiquei alguns segundos em silencio. – Você realmente me assusta quando faz essas coisas. – Disse realmente espantada com o que ela tinha feito. – Como sabia quem ele era em primeiro lugar?

-Ah eu abri um tópico no fórum da redemakavian ponto com e um sujeito legal me contou sobre ele...Achei que fosse um fake mas ai outro cara da Austrália confirmou o que o primeiro tava falando. – Ela disse rindo um pouco em seguida.

-...Acho que era melhor eu nem ter perguntado. – Falei rodando os olhos. Não valia a pena tentar desvendar como ela tinha descoberto aquilo...Malkavianos são realmente assustadores as vezes.

-A Joana manda um beijo e diz que tem saudades. – Tamao diz rindo enquanto eu consigo ouvir a voz da Joana no fundo reclamando algo como "Não mandei beijo nenhum!" Ou algo assim.

-Certo...Vou entrar na boate, até já... – Disse desligando o celular.

Pulei a fila da boate e entrei...Ouvi reclamações mas não dei importância. Detesto filas e isso eu já odiava mesmo quando era mortal...Quando entrei não levei muito tempo e achei o lugar aonde Tamao e Joana estavam sentadas. Cheguei perto delas e Joana olhou para mim e disse:

-Olha só quem resolveu aparecer em? Ta sumida em moça. – Em seguida deu um falso gole na cerveja.

Sentei na mesa e olhando para Tamao perguntei:

-Bem em que parte mais precisamente ele esta na boate? Eu precisava me alimentar hoje e realmente não quero ter que encontrá-lo agora...

-Ei! Olá? – Joana disse mostrando-se irritada.

-Oi. – Disse em tom seco ainda olhando Tamao.

-Ele ta mesmo do lado oposto da boate...Duvido que ele venha para esse lado ele não gostou de mim... – Tamao disse fazendo um rosto triste. – Acho que é minha pele ne? Eu sou muito pálida preciso tomar mais sol! – Ela disse voltando a ficar animada.

Rodei os olhos.

-Certo de qualquer forma eu pref... – Eu ia dizer mais fui interrompida.

-EI! – Joana disse já bem irritada. – Da pra parar de me ignorar por favor? No que diabos vocês duas estão metidas? – Disse nos olhando seria.

-... – Olhei para Joana e dei um suspiro. – É um sujeito que veio no bar... É um antigo conhecido meu de quando eu era viva e eu realmente não queria encontrá-lo.

-Certo e porque você contou isso só pra Tamao? – Ela disse ainda irritada.

-Eu não contei para ela.

-Então como ela sabia? – Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah um passarinho me contou...Ele era verde...E tinha 3 asas e um suco de goiaba na mão. – Tamao disse sorrindo.

-... – Joana olhou para ela com uma gota atrás da cabeça. – Ta...Entendi ela descobriu sozinha...De algum jeito...Estranho...Que eu não quero mesmo saber o que é... – Ela olhou para mim em seguida. – Bem...E esse antigo amigo é o que seu?

-É um amigo de infância e... – dei uma pequena pausa. -...Um ex-namorado...Mais o menos... – Disse desviando os olhos para a pista de dança.

-Ah certo... – Joana disse sorrindo. – Era aquele japonês que a Tamao estava falando na fila ne? Ele era bem bonito você devia ser popular para namorar um cara daqueles. – Joana falou num tom um tanto cínico.

-Ele é Chinês e esse "namoro" que eu tive com ele foi coisa de infância Joana... – Eu disse um tanto incomodada por estar falando da minha vida pessoal.

-Ora quem diria finalmente você falou um pouco da sua vida mortal que milagre. – Joana disse rindo. – Bem se quiser eu posso vigiar seu namoradinho de infância para que ele não te atrapalhe enquanto você procura por alimento. – Ela deu um falso gole na sua cerveja ainda com um rosto alegre. – Afinal é um evento inédito você se abrir um pouco...

As palavras dela me fizeram pensar um pouco...Eu realmente passei os últimos dez anos evitando o máximo que eu pudesse pensar na minha antiga vida...E realmente havia me tornado uma pessoa muito fechada...

Mas não era hora para refletir...Precisava aproveitar o momento para ir me alimentar...Afinal o sangue que bebi de Matty foi muito pouco...Se eu tivesse um sangue mais fraco já estaria completamente "abastecida" mas com um sangue forte como o meu é preciso se alimentar muito para se ficar de "barriga cheia"...Infelizmente dada a situação acho que é melhor eu apenas beber um pouco de sangue de apenas um dos membros do rebanho...Não quero ficar no mesmo lugar que Syaoran por muito tempo...

-Esta bem...Obrigada Joana. – Disse olhando pra ela com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-É melhor vocês se apressarem...Logo a bruxa do tempo vai se manifestar. – Tamao disse enquanto observava seu copo de cerveja com muita atenção nas bolhas.

Eu e Joana demos os ombros não tentando entender o comentário de Tamao. Logo em seguida Joana e eu nos levantamos e, enquanto ela ia para o outro lado da boate procurando Syaoran com os olhos, eu procurava por uma possível presa entre as pessoas do bar.

Não podia usar o estilo "pescaria" que eu tinha aprendido na primeira vez em que cacei...Podia levar muito tempo e eu queria ser rápida...Eu mesma teria que procurar minha presa desta vez.

''Vejamos...Que tal aquele ai?'' Pensei vendo um sujeito parado encostado na parede mas logo reparei que ele estava junto de alguns amigos o que podia ser problemático. Precisava de alguém que estivesse sozinho. ''E aquele ali...Parece interessante...'' Pensei olhando para um sujeito que estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa mas logo vi um outro homem chegar trazendo duas bebidas e logo eles começaram a conversar um tanto...Colados, um do outro...''Hum...Aquele dali parece ser uma boa escolha'' pensei olhando um homem de cabelos loiros que estava dançando muito animado na pista de dança...Suava muito e sua pele estava bem vermelha o que indicava que o sangue estava circulando muito...Não pude evitar de lamber um pouco meus lábios vendo isso. Infelizmente reparei que ele estava gritando algo em uma língua esquisita que parecia russo, o que dificultava as coisas já que eu não falava russo ou o que quer que fosse aquela língua.

''Droga hoje esta difícil'' pensei e em seguida procurei mais com os olhos mas não achava ninguém descente: vi três que já tinham namorada, alguns tantos com aparência que não me agradava (posso querer beber sangue logo mas não vou beber porcaria) e um que me pareceu bom mas quando cheguei mais perto percebi que não era um homem.

''Se eu não achar algum logo eu juro qu...'' Pensei mas parei ao ver um homem de cabelos pretos presos por um rabo de cavalo e olhos castanhos. Ele usava uma camisa comprida preta e uma calça também preta, devia ter uns dezoito anos de idade e estava bebendo uma cerveja com uma cara de entediado no balcão do bar da boate.

''Bingo.'' Pensei e em seguida comecei a caminhar na direção dele. Me sentei na cadeira ao lado e pedi uma cerveja...Notei que ele me olhou com o canto dos olhos mas parecia tímido. ''Perfeito...Um palerma...'' Pensei dando um meio-sorriso.

Depois que minha cerveja chegou eu a peguei para beber mas eu de propósito deixei ela escorregar para que caísse um pouco na perna dele de um jeito que pareceu que havia sido um acidente.

-Ah! Me desculpe foi sem querer. – Eu disse fingindo preocupação.

-Ah...Não faz mal isso acontece. – O rapaz respondeu meio tímido.

Ele pediu ao barmam algo para limpar-se e ele lhe entregou um pano. Porem eu peguei o pano e comecei a limpar eu mesma.

-É o mínimo que eu posso fazer. – Eu disse fingindo um pouco de vergonha pelo meu "acidente".

Ele, que já estava envergonhado, ficou ainda mais enquanto eu limpava a coxa da calça dele. Reparei com os olhos que ele estava meio...Animadinho la em baixo. ''Esta no ponto'' pensei e depois devolvi o pano ao barman que, tendo visto a cena, tinha um sorriso um tanto malicioso e provavelmente pensava que o jovem estava com sorte...Ah se ele soubesse.

O resto foi bem fácil. Puxei conversa e ele, embora fosse bem tímido, também deu papo mesmo sendo eu que estava falando mais. Passaram-se alguns minutos e eu havia me aproximando um pouco da ponta da cadeira para ficar mais perto dele. Mirei meus olhos fixamente nos olhos dele e ele parecia mais envergonhado enquanto contava alguma historia e eu apenas afirmava com a cabeça positivamente.

Depois que ele terminou de contar a historia eu estava pronta para sugerir que nos deveríamos ir para um lugar mais reservado mas alguns gritos vindo da porta da boate me chamaram a atenção. Me virei para ver e vi que algumas pessoas entraram na boate aos montes e que a água da chuva já tinha enchido boa parte da rua e agora começava a entrar na boate...''Neste ritmo vai acabar enchendo a rua toda e talvez até o primeiro andar daqui...Bem isso seri...'' Pensei mas ai lembrei ''MINHA MOTO!'' Em seguida eu me levantei rapidamente sem nem ligar para minha presa e me dirigi para a porta da boate passando por cima de muitas pessoas com pressa. Quando consegui sentir a água batendo nos meus pés vi, ainda dentro da boate, que metade da minha moto já estava dentro d'água ''Ai merda.'' Pensei revirando os olhos.

-Senhorita me desculpe mas é melhor você entrar para a sua própria segurança. – Um dos seguranças que estava ajudando as pessoas a entrarem me disse. – Há perigo de se levar choque na água.

Ele estava certo. Mesmo com a musica tocando alto dava para ouvir bem os trovões no céu e do jeito que as coisas iam não ia ser difícil um poste de luz cair. Claro que eu poderia resistir melhor a um choque mas também poderia ficar muito mal então era melhor não arriscar. Comecei a voltar para dentro da boate pensando que o jeito seria voltar para minha presa mas ai parei ao notar algo.

Era a presença de uma carta!

Fui imediatamente para o banheiro aonde o barulho era menor e, assim que verifiquei que não havia mais ninguém no banheiro, tirei meu celular do bolso para ligar para Eduard. Ele atendeu bem rápido.

-_Então afinal é a Carta Tempestade. _– Eduard disse antes de eu dizer algo com uma voz pensativa.

-É o que parece.

-_Eu estava suspeitando que fosse_..._Infelizmente por conta de certos inconvenientes eu não tive tempo para checar se era mesmo uma carta_..._Agora a situação esta um pouco complicada_..._A enchente esta em toda a cidade e eu ia demorar muito para chegar ai mesmo por causa da distancia_...

-Posso tentar capturar a carta sozinha...Não é como se esta fosse a primeira vez.

-_Verdade_..._Mas pode ser problemático do mesmo jeito_..._Hum_..._As crias de Tolkien e de André estão na boate_?

-Estão sim. – Disse já entendendo as intenções de Eduard. – Quer que eu peça ajuda a elas?

-_Evidentemente_. – Eduard disse com uma voz que me fez pensar que ele deveria estar sorrindo. – _Afinal vocês são a nova geração do Trio e, portando, devem lutar juntas como eu e meus companheiros fizemos séculos atrais_.

Rodei os olhos pensando que aquela era a milionésima vez que Eduard mencionava que nos éramos a "nova geração do Trio" mas concordei com ele. Ia ser mais fácil capturar a carta com a ajuda delas.

-Certo...Vou chamá-las e iremos para o telhado tentar achar a carta.

-_Muito bem_..._Tenha cuidado e boa sorte Sakura_. – Eduard disse e eu desliguei o telefone.

Em seguida fui para a saída do banheiro e la eu encontrei a Joana e a Tamao como se estivessem me esperando.

-Olha sinto muito deixar de vigiar seu amigo mas nos temos que sair daqui logo antes que este lugar fique inundado e nos fiquemos presas aqui até o nascer do sol. – Joana disse de braços cruzados.

-Isto não importa...Temos que parar quem causou esta chuva imediatamente. – Eu disse seria.

-Alguém causou esta chuva? – Joana disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim. Olha a historia é longa mas nos temos que ir logo ou então a situação vai piorar ainda mais. – Eu disse num tom que mostrava que era urgente.

-Certo...Para onde vamos? – Joana disse descruzando os braços.

-Para o telhado.

-Ok... – Ela disse e depois perguntou. – O que exatamente vamos enfrentar? Um Tremere? Porque, que eu saiba, só vocês feiticeiros sabem manipular o clima.

-Não...Não é um vampiro nem é um mago humano.

Joana levantou uma sobrancelha.

-É um lobisomem então?

-Não...Olha é difícil de explic... – Eu ia dizendo mas Tamao interrompeu.

-É uma criatura mágica cor-de-rosa com cachinhos nos cabelos. – Ela disse com um sorriso largo no rosto.

-Tamao o assunto é serio. – Joana disse olhando para ela com uma voz irritada.

-Na verdade. – Eu disse com o rosto espantado chamando a atenção de Joana. – É isso mesmo...Tirando a parte do cor-de-rosa.

Joana olhou para Tamao espantada enquanto a loira só sorria.

-Como você? Ah esquece! – Ela disse revirando os olhos. – Vamos la dar uma surra nesse bicho estranho.

Nos dirigimos então para os fundos da boate já que ia ser mais difícil tentar ir para o telhado pela escada dentro da boate. Havia um bocado de água no chão e ainda chovia um bocado mas a água, por enquanto, ainda não chegava nos nossos joelhos. Havia uma escada de incêndio velha que levava até o telhado mas ela estava alta de mais para que nos alcançássemos.

-Eu cuido disso. – Joana disse sorrindo.

Em seguida ela deu um pulo muito alto, provavelmente graças a disciplina Potencia que ela possuía, e foi parar no corredor da escada...Isso era bem mais pratico do que gastar sangue para aumentar as capacidades físicas como eu faço pois a disciplina Potencia não gasta sangue e se for combinada com o gasto de sangue para aumentar as capacidades físicas pode acabar tendo um efeito arrasador.

-Super Joana voar! – Tamao disse levantando um braço ao ver a cena.

Joana e eu rodamos os olhos e em seguida ela deixou a escada descer mais e eu e Tamao subimos por ela. Já que a boate só tinha três andares nos chegamos logo no teto. A chuva estava cada vez mais forte e o vento fazia a chuva doer quando batia no rosto.

-Bem a primeira coisa é trancarmos a porta para que nenhum mortal nos interrompa. – Eu disse cobrindo o rosto por causa do vento forte.

-Certo. – Joana disse e pegou uma antena parabólica arrancando-a como se ela fosse um ganho de arvore. Em seguida ela a torceu e usou para trancar a porta da escada interna da boate que ia até o teto. – E agora? – Ela disse estalando os dedos com um sorriso no rosto.

Fechei os olhos tentando sentir a presença da carta. Ela não estava muito perto mas definitivamente estava vindo nesta direção. Tirei meu pingente do pescoço colocando-o na palma da minha mão direita. Em seguida falo as palavras mágicas enquanto uma aura vermelho-negra envolve o meu corpo e a chave:

-Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate, demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra. LIBERTE-SE!

A chave se transformou em báculo enquanto Joana me olhava um tanto espantada.

-Desde QUANDO você sabe fazer isso? – Ela disse apontando para o meu báculo.

-Não importa...Ela esta vindo. – Eu disse afastando meus pés uns dos outros e me colocando em posição de batalha com o báculo apontado para a direção da onde eu sentia a presença da carta.

Vendo isto Joana e Tamao também se posicionaram.

-Esta quase. – Eu disse sentindo a presença cada vez mais próxima... – Quase...AGORA! – Gritei.

Um tornado começou a se formar vindo dos céus até a telhado da boate. O tornado tinha cerca de 10 metros de altura não sendo um tornado monstruoso mas o vento era muito forte e eu fui forçada a me segurar no que havia sobrado da antena parabólica para não sair voando dali. Tamao se segurou na porta que Joana havia trancado e Joana era a única que continuava firme na sua posição de batalha.

-QUE DROGA É ESSA? – Ela perguntou me olhando com um dos olhos enquanto o outro estava de olho na carta. – COMO VAMOS DERROTAR UM TORNADO?

''Boa pergunta.'' Pensei. Não achei que ia ter muito resultado mas levantei uma das mãos aberta e chamas invisíveis apareceram em volta do tornado. Em seguida fechei minha mão e as chamas se tornaram reais mas foram rapidamente apagadas pela chuva e pelo vento...Contudo deu para ouvir um certo som parecido com um gemido quando eu fiz isso. ''As chamas mágicas machucam ela mas é muito pouco...Isso não vai ser útil''

-OLHA EU NÃO SOU ESPECIALISTA MAS ATACAR UM TORNADO COM FOGO NO MEIO DE UMA TEMPESTADE NÃO PARECE UMA BOA IDÉIA! – Joana gritou sarcasticamente.

Ignorando o comentário de Joana comecei a pensar. ''Como foi que eu capturei esta carta da ultima vez?'' Lembrei então que quem capturou a carta foi o Syaoran usando sua magia de trovão dentro do tornado. ''Não acho que vá dar certo se eu usar fogo dentro do tornado e é muito arriscado ficar no meio do tornado.'' Pensei mas em seguida tive uma idéia.

-JOANA, TAMAO! ME DÊEM COBERTURA! – Eu gritei e Joana logo entendeu vindo para perto de mim me segurando para que eu conseguisse, junto com ela, chegar mais perto da carta. Realmente era muito vantajoso ter a disciplina potencia só assim ela estava conseguindo se manter em pé.

Nos aproximamos mais da carta e quando achei que estávamos perto o bastante eu peguei firme no báculo e disse:

-VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CARTA SAK... – Contudo fui interrompida.

Tamao, usando sua Disciplina Rapidez, veio correndo e empurrou nos duas para longe para que nos não fossemos atingidas por um raio que veio dos céus disparado pela carta.

Fomos para atrais da estrutura de cimento aonde estava a escada para que pudéssemos ficar protegidas do vento enquanto nos recuperávamos.

-Droga foi por pouco. – Eu disse aliviada. – Obrigada Tamao. – Disse olhando para ela que deu um sorriso.

-É...Valeu loirinha. – Joana disse olhando com o canto do olho enquanto tentava prestar atenção na carta. – Droga como paramos essa coisa?

-Se eu tivesse conseguido completar a mágica que eu estava fazendo este tornado teria se transformado em uma mera carta e nos teríamos vencido. – Eu disse seria.

-Bem...Acho então que dificilmente aquilo vai ficar parado esperando você terminar sua feitiçaria. – Joana disse me olhando com o canto do olho.

-Precisamos de um bom plano. – Tamao disse num tom serio, o que era bem raro.

-Eu sei. – Eu disse e logo em seguida comecei a pensar.

Tinha que pensar nas habilidades de cada uma de nos...Minhas mágicas que causam dano não iriam adiantar muito...Alem das chamas também tenho o Movimento da Mente, mas esta ainda num nível muito baixo, e meus poderes da Linha Traumaturgica do Sangue mas não adiantam contra este tipo de adversário. Minhas outras Disciplinas tinham a ver com controle de mentes e percepção e nenhuma delas é útil aqui. Então a única coisa que eu poderia fazer era usar a mágica para capturar a carta.

Joana tem sido a mais útil até agora...Ela é a única que consegue se manter em pé graças a força vindo da Disciplina Potencia. Mas ela também não pode causar dano a carta já que a tentar dar um soco no tornado seria suicídio. Ela tem Disciplinas que a tornam mais resistente e rápida e também tem a Disciplina Presença que foi a mesma Disciplina que Eduard usou para me levar até o quarto dele na noite em que fui abraçada. Esta disciplina poderia ser útil pois poderia desviar a atenção da carta.

Tamao tem um conjunto de poderes um tanto diferentes. A principal Disciplina dela serve para deixar outras pessoas loucas...Obviamente deixar o tornado descontrolado não era uma boa idéia então esta Disciplina não será útil. Ela também é capaz de usar a Disciplina Rapidez e isso já se provou um tanto útil...Também sei que ela tem a Disciplina Ofuscação que serve para fazer você se esconder nas sobras e ser imperceptível.

É isso!

-Já sei! – Eu disse chamando a atenção delas. – Tenho um plano...Joana preciso que você distraia a carta usando a Disciplina presença...Faça o possível para mantê-la ocupada e distraída e tome cuidado com os raios. Use Rapidez e Potencia sem medo e não hesite em usar seu sangue para se fortalecer.

-Hehe...Quem te nomeou a líder do grupo? – Joana disse com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. – E o que vocês duas vão fazer enquanto eu distraio a carta?

-Tamao vai utilizar a Ofuscação para que nos duas possamos chegar perto da carta e eu consiga completar a magia que vai por um fim neste tornado. – Após dizer isso olhando para Joana me virei para Tamao. – Preciso que você utilize Rapidez e não hesite em gastar sangue se achar que é necessário para manter a posição. Você não tem potencia então vai ser difícil se manter em pé mas se precisar eu também gasto sangue para que possamos agüentar melhor...

-Pode contar comigo. – Tamao disse sorrindo.

-Bem eu não gosto de receber ordens mas não tenho uma idéia melhor então vamos la. – Joana disse dando os ombros.

Com meu plano explicado cada uma tomou suas posições. Joana rapidamente subiu em cima da estrutura de cimento em cima da porta e começou a gritar para a carta.

-HEY! TORNADO IDIOTA OLHA AQUI! – Ao dizer isso foi possível sentir a vontade sobrenatural de prestar atenção em Joana. Isso afetava qualquer pessoa em volta quando ela usava a Disciplina Presença mas já que não estava se concentrando em nos e sim no tornado nos apenas sentimos uma certa vontade de olhá-la.

Eu olhei para Tamao e ela veio para perto de mim segurando meus ombros. Logo começamos a ser envolvidas pelas sombras da Disciplina Ofuscação e começamos a nos mover rapidamente para outro lugar graças a Rapidez de Tamao. Nos fomos para perto do que havia restado da antena parabólica e nos seguramos la.

Enquanto isso foi possível notar que a Carta estava realmente prestando muita atenção na Joana. Ela começou a chegar mais perto dela e de repente um raio veio dos céus tentando acertá-la mas ela desviou com sua velocidade.

-VAI TER QUE USAR UM TRUQUE MAIS NOVO TORNADO ESTÚPIDO! – Ela gritou sorrindo.

Vendo que aquela era a hora eu fiz um sinal com a cabeça para Tamao e começamos a nos aproximar da carta. O vento e a chuva estavam muito fortes e a proximidade com o tornado não ajudou nada. Era difícil até manter os olhos abertos e a chuva doía muito quando batia na pele. Chegando o mais perto possível da carta eu disse para Tamao:

-Agora tente me segurar. Isso já vai acabar.

-Veremos. – Ela disse me segurando com mais força.

De começo achei que ela não estava conseguindo porque fomos arrastadas um pouco para trais mas ela depois conseguiu ficar mais firme.

-Gastou sangue para ficar mais forte? – Perguntei enquanto posicionava o báculo.

-Sim...Você me deve um Big Mac. – Ela disse passando a sorrir.

Dei um pequeno sorriso e me voltei para a carta. Posicionei o báculo e gritei as palavras mágicas:

- VOLTE A FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECE! CART... – Contudo fui interrompida outra vez.

Um raio ameaçou cair bem perto de nos e Tamao, vendo antes do raio chegar, me puxou para trais quebrando minha concentração.

O raio porem fez algo que eu não esperava. Ele caiu bem no meio do tornado e foi possível ouvir um grito de dor muito mais forte dessa vez.

-Alguém golpeou a carta? Mas qu... – Eu dizia em voz alta quando reparei uma coisa num prédio perto.

Syaoran estava em cima do prédio com sua espada na mão. Tinha sido ele que havia golpeado a carta. O prédio tinha uns 5 andares então ele não devia conseguir ver muito bem as coisas e eu e Tamao ainda estávamos escondidas na ofuscação. Logo ele só devia conseguir ver a Joana e o tornado.

-QUE DIABOS É ISSO? – Joana perguntou reparando em Syaoran enquanto o mesmo começava a se posicionar.

-DEUS DO TROVÃO, VINDE A MIM! – Ele gritou usando um de seus papeis para invocar outro trovão, bem maior e mais forte do que aqueles que ele usava quando éramos mais jovens, que acertou a carta em cheio.

O grito da carta foi maior e dessa vez foi possível sentir que o vento e a chuva começavam a diminuir e o tornado começava a diminuir de tamanho. ''Droga eu estava quase conseguindo capturar a carta! Ele acabou com meu plano perfeito.'' Pensei ao perceber que ele estava se preparando para outro ataque. Desta vez ele levantou a espada ao céu e fechou os olhos. Logo um raio caiu na espada e ele começou a brilhar com a eletricidade passando pelo seu corpo. Ele afastou o pé direito e levantou a espada que começava a concentrar toda a eletricidade que antes estava espalhada em volta do corpo de Syaoran e, colocando o pé direito na frente do esquerdo ao mesmo tempo que abaixava a espada num movimento rápido, ele gritou em chinês:

-RAITEI SHOURAI! – E em seguida uma poderosa onda elétrica saiu da sua espada acertando a carta em cheio e criando uma luz tão forte que ninguém pode ver mais nada.

Foi possível ouvir um som muito mais forte de dor da carta e enquanto a luz começava a diminuir deu para sentir que o vento havia parado passando a ser quase uma brisa e, embora ainda continuasse a chover e o tempo ainda estivesse fechado, a chuva passou a não doer mais quando acertava a pele.

Também deu para notar bem que onde antes estava o tornado agora havia uma pilha de cinzas pretas. ''Intrometido...'' Pensei ainda com raiva do meu plano ter sido arruinado.

Syaoran pulou do prédio e chegou ao telhado do prédio aonde estávamos. Ele começou a se dirigir para onde estava a carta mas Joana pulou para ficar entre ele e os restos da carta.

-Ok espertinho. Espero que você explique muito bem o que você pensa que esta fazendo. – Ela disse num tom intimidador.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao ver a mulher se colocando entre mim e a carta me surpreendi um pouco.

-Você não deveria estar agradecida? Acabo de salvar sua vida. – Disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Eu tinha tudo sobre controle. – Ela disse fechando mais a cara.

-Contra um tornado? – Disse ainda em duvida.

-Sim contra um tornado. O tornado que você acabou de destruir com um trovão que você lançou da sua espada. Coisa estranha ne? – Ela disse num tom sarcástico.

''Ela não parece estar surpresa com a minha magia...E ela me parece familiar...Acho que ela estava na fila de entrada da boate...Melhor tomar cuidado ela pode ser uma vampira...Podem haver mais deles na busca pelas cartas que não seja só o Eduard.''

-Melhor você ir embora. – Disse num tom serio.

-Eu não estou com vontade. – Ela disse sorrindo – E o que você pretende fazer se eu resolver que quero ficar?

-Talvez eu tenha que removê-la daqui a força. – Eu disse tentando ser mais intimidador.

-Hehe! – Ela riu

O rosto dela então começou a mudar. Seus olhos violetas ficaram de uma cor avermelhada e âmbar e seus caninos cresceram.

– Eu gostaria de ver isso. – Disse com um sorriso sinistro no rosto.

''Como eu imaginava.'' Pensei e me coloquei em posição de batalha.

-Parece que essa cidade esta infestada de vampiros. Bem ao menos posso lhe usar para conseguir informações.

O sorriso dela sumiu e seu rosto demonstrava irritação. Ela então começou a vir para cima de mim numa velocidade assustadoramente rápida.

-Não OUSE assumir que eu sou fraca seu rebanho idiota! – Ela gritou enquanto se preparava para me dar um soco.

Por muito pouco consegui desviar a tempo. Depois de meu pequeno encontro com Eduard eu esperava por velocidades rápidas vindo de vampiros. Mas o que foi surpreendente foi o que ela fez com o local aonde eu estava. Ela deu um potente soco no chão e o chão de pedra ficou cheio de rachaduras que iam até muitos metros alem do local que ela tinha acertado. ''Se ela me acertar eu estou morto.'' Pensei me afastando e pulando para cima de uma estrutura de cimento aonde estava uma porta que devia levar a uma escada.

Peguei um papel e o mais rápido que pude comecei a invocar uma magia.

-Não pense que eu vou perder para o seu truquezinho. – Ela disse irritada vindo correndo em minha direção.

Ela estava a apenas uns 3 metros de mim quando finalmente consegui usar a magia.

-Deus do vento, vinde a mim! – Eu disse fazendo ela ser arrastada para longe já que quando eu usei a magia ela estava pulando para cima de mim e não podia se prender ao chão e nem tinha como desviar. Se eu quisesse podia ter usado uma magia de fogo que provavelmente teria fritado ela toda mas preciso dela inteira para interrogá-la.

Ela quase que caiu do prédio mas conseguiu chegar ao chão antes. Ela me olhou com ainda mais raiva depois disso.

-Olhe...Melhor cooperar...Se fizermos isso do jeito fácil eu posso lhe deixar viver. – Eu disse com um tom serio já puxando outro papel caso ela atacasse.

Ela nem disse nada só ficou ainda mais brava e partiu para cima de mim. Eu reparei que ela estava ainda mais rápida então me preparei para usar a magia de vento outra vez. Porem quando eu já tinha me posicionado o papel da magia simplesmente saiu do meu controle e foi para longe. ''Como isso é possível? Eu me concentro magicamente para que ele não voe por causa do vento até quando se esta numa ventania forte como a de agora pouco!'' Pensei surpreendido.

Outra surpresa veio ao notar que a vampira já estava a um segundo de mim. Tentei desviar o mais rápido que pude mas o soco dela ainda passou de raspão no meu rosto o que causou um arranhão bem forte.

Quando eu estava quase chegando ao chão minha espada também simplesmente voou para longe indo parar numa ponta do prédio. ''Isso não é nada bom.'' Pensei imaginando que a vampira estava usando algum tipo de poder psíquico para me desarmar.

Me coloquei em posição para luta desarmada com meus olhos atentos na vampira mas uma voz terrivelmente familiar me tirou a concentração.

-Você as vezes é extremamente inconveniente sabia?

Me virei pronto para socar a voz que vinha de trais de mim mas para a minha infelicidade senti uma pontada forte no estomago. Havia tomado um soco bem forte e estava doendo muito. E o pior.

Era Sakura que tinha feito isso.

-Eu estava quase pegando a carta sabe? – Ela disse me olhando friamente. – Não gosto de pessoas que arruínam meus planos.

Depois de falar isso ela me deu um chute que eu fui capaz de defender com meus braços protegendo meu rosto mas ainda fui arremessado para longe por causa da força sobrenatural dela.

Me coloquei em posição de batalha outra vez já recuperado da dor no estomago e agora prestava atenção em ambas a Sakura e a vampira de cabelos roxos. Enquanto Sakura segurava o seu novo báculo em uma das mãos ela olhou para a de cabelo roxo e disse:

-Me de cobertura. Tenho que transformar os restos em carta antes que ela se recupere.

''Então elas são aliadas.'' Pensei.

-Droga eu posso cuidar dele sozinho não precisava da sua ajuda Sakura. – A de cabelo roxo disse muito irritada.

Sakura pareceu ignorá-la e foi na direção dos restos da carta.

-Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – Ela disse e os restos da carta voltaram a ser apenas uma carta.

A carta começou a voar em minha direção mas Sakura estendeu sua mão direita e a carta parou no ar.

-Ah não, você não vai. – Ela disse levemente irritada.

A carta então voou para as mãos de Sakura que rapidamente a colocou no bolso do sobretudo.

-Isso é injusto. Eu capturei a carta, ela é minha por direito. – Eu disse olhando para ela embora ainda prestasse atenção para caso a vampira de cabelos roxos resolvesse me atacar.

-Você realmente espera que um vampiro vá seguir as regras? – Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – Cada dia você prova ser mais estúpido. E alem disso eu estava quase capturando a carta antes de você ter se intrometido portanto eu tenho o direito sobre ela. – Disse agora com certa irritação.

-Você pode ficar com a sua cartinha de taro. – A de cabelos roxos disse irritada. – EU QUERO É A CABEÇA DELE!

Em seguida ela veio para cima de mim. Eu tentei desviar mas acabei recebendo um soco muito forte no braço esquerdo o que me fez sair rolando para longe quase chegando a sair do telhado do prédio ficando mesmo na beira. Felizmente não parecia que eu tinha quebrado algo.

Infelizmente ela começava a vir correndo de novo em minha direção pronta para dar outro golpe.

O mais rápido que eu pude eu dei um pulo por cima dela e consegui desviar de outro soco potente dela que foi de encontro ao chão destruindo outra parte do chão de pedra. Enquanto estava no ar me concentrei e, usando uma magia que eu havia aprendido a alguns anos, fiz minha espada voltar voando para a minha mão e me coloquei em posição de batalha com a espada assim que cheguei ao chão.

Ao ver minha magia Sakura pareceu irritada. Ela nunca havia visto esta magia pois aprendi ela durante meus longos anos de treinamento na China. Infelizmente só conseguia usar a magia na minha própria espada.

Contudo algo surpreendente aconteceu. Do nada o rosto da garota com quem havia conversado mais cedo, Tamao, apareceu do meu lado esquerdo.

-Quanto tempo em, porque não me ligou? – Ela perguntou e logo em seguida me deu um empurrão bem forte.

O empurrão parecia que havia sido dado depois dela correr uma boa distancia muito rápida de tão forte que foi e eu me desequilibrei indo parar novamente em outra beirada do telhado do prédio. ''Droga fui enganado! Ela era mesmo uma vampira e aquela conversa toda foi só para me distrair! E ainda por cima ela parece ter algum tipo de habilidade para ficar invisível e deixar os outros invisíveis.'' Pensei enquanto tentava me levantar.

Infelizmente para mim antes que eu conseguisse ficar de pé a vampira de cabelos roxos chegou a mim e disse com um sorriso no rosto:

-Quem mandou você não fazer as coisas do jeito fácil, em? – Após falar isso com um tom sarcástico ela me deu um soco forte no meu ombro esquerdo e eu comecei a cair do prédio com minha espada em mãos.

Cai em cima de um alçapão de lixo que felizmente, ou infelizmente, estava fechado. Minhas costas doeram com a queda mas depois que consegui me levantar percebi que se eu tentasse voltar para cima ou elas estariam me esperando preparando uma armadilha ou elas já não estariam mais la. Então resolvi ir embora rapidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que Syaoran caiu no chão dos fundos do prédio eu dei um suspiro aliviada.

-Bem isso resolve o inconveniente.

-Resolve? O humano viu nossos rostos temos que matá-lo para o bem da Máscara! – Joana disse com raiva na voz. – Aliais, dane-se a Máscara! EU quero matá-lo! – Disse agora apertando os punhos.

-Ele não é ameaça para a Máscara...Acho que deu para notar que ele é um feiticeiro e alem do que ele já estava ciente da existência de vampiros antes.

-Você havia se revelado para ele? – Joana perguntou em duvida um pouco menos raivosa. Tendo inclusive voltado a usar um rosto humano. – Você sabe que isso é proibido.

-Sim mas estava junto com Eduard e a idéia inclusive foi dele. – Disse surpreendendo Joana e Tamao também, só que em menor grau.

-Ah? – Joana disse sem entender.

-Olha...A historia é longa e complicada mas pra resumir bem mal e porcamente: Existem esses seres sobrenaturais são na verdade cartas mágicas que tem cada uma um poder diferente. Quando eu era uma humana eu capturei todas as cartas com a ajuda de Syaoran, sim esse é o nome do chinês. Depois que virei vampira as cartas ficaram na posse de Syaoran e de mais alguns colegas meus que haviam me ajudado a capturar as cartas pois eles pesavam que eu havia morrido. Recentemente Eduard manipulou eles para que eles viessem para a cidade trazendo as cartas que foram soltas e agora estão espalhadas pela cidade. Ele tem interesse em reunir as cartas por um motivo obvio: quer o poder delas. – Expliquei com calma para não falar mais do que devia e ainda falando o bastante para que elas pudessem entender bem a situação.

Joana me olhava com um rosto completamente confuso, toda a raiva anterior havia sumido depois do que eu falei.

-Você era uma maga antes de ser vampira? – Ela perguntou parecendo ainda processar as informações.

-Sim. – Eu disse em tom neutro.

-E porque preferiu ser vampira a ser maga? Magos não são pessoas bem poderosas com poderes capazes de alterar a própria realidade? – Joana disse um pouco mais calma tentando entender as coisas.

Fiquei em silencio por uns tantos segundos antes de responder.

-Magos não são imortais. – Disse num tom ainda neutro.

-Hum...Entendo. – Joana disse ainda pensando. – E você não tem nenhum receio em lutar contra seus antigos amigos?

Esta pergunta realmente é muito desagradável.

-Olha esta ficando tarde e mesmo capturando a carta isso não vai fazer a enchente ir embora então vamos logo tentar achar um jeito de sair daqui. – Eu disse ignorando a pergunta de Joana e tentando mudar o assunto.

-Certo... – Joana disse aparentemente entendendo que eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. – Só tenho uma ultima duvida. – Ela disse chegando perto de mim.

-O que? – Eu perguntei rodando os olhos por não querer responder mais uma dessas perguntas pessoais.

Rapidamente Joana meteu a mão no meu bolso e pegou a carta. Após lê-la ficou com um sorriso no rosto.

-Hehehe a carta toda cor-de-rosa flu flu com o seu nome em? Que coisa fofa. – Disse em tom de zombaria.

Peguei a carta da mão dela e a encarei com um olhar raivoso.

-Eu tinha apenas dez anos quando comecei a capturar as cartas, não me culpe por gostar de rosa na época. – Disse bem irritada.

-Oh me desculpe, princesa cor-de-rosa. – Ela disse e em seguida começou a rir.

-Joana cale a boca sim? – Disse já começando a ficar brava mesmo.

-Bem me desculpe mas é que nunca pen... – Ela ia dizer continuando a rir mas foi interrompida por Tamao.

-Viram eu acertei que a criatura mágica era cor-de-rosa. – Disse sorrindo.

Eu e Joana nos entreolhamos. Ela estava certa. De algum modo.

-Certo...Agora acho melhor irmos rápido tentar achar um meio de voltar pra cas... – Ia dizendo mas lembrei. – Ah droga minha moto já deve estar toda dentro d'água agora. – Falei dando um suspiro em seguida.

-Tadinha da motinha. – Tamao disse com os olhos aparentando tristeza.

-Ah que isso da pra tirar ela de la...Não sei se vai estar funcionando depois mas tirar da pra tirar. – Joana disse rindo um pouco...

-Bem...Vamos ver o que podemos fazer então...Se tudo der certo vamos para minha casa...A casa de vocês fica mais longe e vocês sabem que são bem vindas la em casa. – Eu disse convidando-as.

-Certo, sem problemas. – Joana disse concordando com a cabeça.

-Eba! Festa do pijama! – Tamao disse começando a dar pulinhos.

-NÃO! – Eu e Joana dissemos juntas.

-Ah...Vocês são chatas. – Tamao disse cabisbaixa olhando para o chão enquanto chutava um pedaço de pedra que Joana havia arrancado do teto num de seus socos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O caminho de volta para o hotel estava muito difícil. Apesar da chuva ter diminuído muito algumas partes da cidade ainda estavam alagadas e meus ferimentos também dificultavam minha situação. Quando finalmente consegui chegar a uma parte da cidade que não estava alagada e tinha alguns carros circulando nas estradas liguei para Yue do meu celular. Depois que ele atendeu eu disse:

-Vocês alugaram um carro como combinamos? Preciso de uma carona.

Depois esperei alguns minutos e Yue chegou dirigindo um carro normal de cor preta. Entrei no carro e respirei aliviado por poder voltar para o hotel afinal.

-Você esta ferido...Por acaso encontrou-se com Sakura? – Yue disse ao notar meu estado.

-Sim...E aparentemente ela tem amigas vampiras. – Eu disse com voz de cansaço. – Ela também roubou a carta tempestade de mim depois que eu a capturei.

-Eu suspeitava que fosse a carta tempestade. – Yue disse prestando atenção na estrada. – Isto é mal...Quer dizer que eles já devem ter quatro cartas.

-Quatro? – Estranhei. Pelas minhas contas eles só tinham três e isso presumindo que eles tinham capturado a carta sonho.

-Sim...Segundo Kerberos a Carta Flutuação apareceu na mansão de Eduard Magnos e foi capturada. – Yue disse me surpreendendo.

-Droga. Quatro cartas em dois dias. – Eu disse com uma voz seria e um tanto irritada. – O pior é que sem Sakura por perto não tem como a carta ser trancada então toda vez que uma carta aparecer teremos que brigar não só para pegar a carta como também para manter a posse dela.

-Isso depende. – Yue disse chamando minha atenção. – Lembre-se que Eduard mencionou que não precisava de todas as cartas e que Sakura poderia destruir as que não fossem necessárias a ele.

-Verdade. – Eu disse lembrando da noite anterior. – Mas ainda sim...Isso tudo vai ser muito difícil.

-Sim vai... – Yue disse ainda prestando atenção na estrada.

-O que mais Kero achou na mansão de Magnos? – Perguntei pensativo.

-Ele não disse muito mais...Falou que quer contar os detalhes quando estivermos todos reunidos.

-Certo...Acho que deve ser o melhor... – Disse e em seguida fiquei em silencio.

Não falamos mais nada durante todo o resto da volta para o hotel. Quando finalmente chegamos subimos logo para nosso quarto. Chegando la nos dirigimos a sala onde Tomoyo estava mexendo no laptop e Kero estava voando atrás dela dando uma olhada no que ela estava fazendo.

-Achamos um lugar interessante para servir de base. – Tomoyo comentou sem tirar os olhos do laptop.

Eu e Yue chegamos mais perto e começamos a ver algumas fotos do local. Era uma velha doca abandonada.

-Parece que a doca servia como deposito para uma fabrica mas a fabrica fechou e a doca ficou abandonada. Recentemente a policia prendeu um grupo de traficantes que estava usando a doca como base e agora a doca ira a leilão amanha. Ela foi limpa antes do leilão é claro mas não há muitos interessados. – Tomoyo explicou mostrando fotos do local.

-Certo...Parece perfeito...Teremos que trabalhar para fazer o local ficar mais seguro com câmeras de segurança e uma cerca maior mas podemos transformar este lugar numa boa base...Tem espaço mais do que o bastante para o carro e para guardarmos armamentos. – Eu disse enquanto olhava bem para as fotos.

-Também tem espaço para nos podermos dormir la. A doca tem um velho escritório de dois andares ao lado e acho que tem espaço o bastante para nos instalarmos la e ficarmos confortáveis. – Tomoyo disse depois de mostrar a ultima das fotos. – Precisamos estar descansados para poder encarar isso tudo.

Ela então olhou para traz e viu meu estado.

-Você esta ferido! – Disse levemente espantada. – Por acaso...Encontrou-se com Sakura? – Disse em tom de receio.

-Sim...E mais algumas amigas dela pelo visto...Conto tudo assim que eu cuidar dos meus ferimentos. – Disse me dirigindo para o banheiro.

Meus ferimentos não eram graves mas também não eram poucos. Estava com um corte bem fundo no lado esquerdo do meu rosto, uma serie de aranhões devido a hora que rolei no chão (isso também contribuiu para esburacar toda a minha roupa), uma dor forte nas costas devido a queda em cima do alçapão de lixo e o pior de tudo era o meu braço esquerdo. Eu havia recebido dois golpes em cheio da vampira da cabelos roxos no meu braço e no meu ombro então eles estavam latejando de dor. ''Ainda bem que eu tenho um corpo bem treinado e que depois de ser acertado eu sai longe porque se não eu teria quebrado o braço com certeza.'' Pensei enquanto cuidava dos meus ferimentos.

Algum tempo depois que eu já havia cuidado dos meus ferimentos e tomado um banho me aprontei e fui para a sala. A sala do hotel tinha uma mesa baixa no meio dela e quatro grandes sofás brancos e confortáveis em volta da mesinha de madeira. Quando cheguei na sala Tomoyo estava no mesmo lugar ainda mexendo no laptop mas agora Kero e Yue estavam, respectivamente, nos sofás da direita e da esquerda. Me sentei no sofá que sobrou e Tomoyo virou a tela do laptop e começou a mostrar mais fotos agora de armas.

-Conseguimos achar para comprar uma boa quantidade de armas. É bem fácil comprá-las aqui nos Estados Unidos então pistolas, shotguns e rifles de longa distancia são muito fáceis de achar e também são bem baratos. Submetralhadoras automáticas, rifles de assalto e snipers foram mais difíceis e precisamos comprar de fontes ilegais mas parece que aqui em Dark City existem muitos vendedores ilegais de armas. Granadas são complicadas para se achar mas conseguimos achar, depois de pesquisar na Internet, instruções de como criar um coquetel molotov e achamos que logo conseguiremos granadas mais profissionais. Tentamos achar lança-chamas e bazucas mas esses são realmente difíceis... – Tomoyo disse numa voz seria mas levemente animada pelo progresso que estávamos tendo.

-Achei que seria bom adquirirmos armas brancas também...Encomendei uma boa quantidade de facas e algumas espadas para nos ajudar...Pensando que nossos adversários são vampiros eu também encomendei uma serie de itens que tradicionalmente são atribuídos a causar dano em vampiros. Estacas de madeira, cruzes, água-benta, alho, algumas armas brancas de prata, uma estaca de prat... – Yue ia dizendo mas Kero interrompeu.

-Prata não é para lobisomens? – Disse falando algo que eu também havia pensado.

-Sim mas algumas lendas dizem que também funciona para vampiros. – Yue explicou.

-Lobisomens existem? – Tomoyo perguntou levemente surpresa.

-Até onde eu sei sim...Mas quase todas as lendas dizem que eles são inimigos mortais dos vampiros. – Eu disse olhando para ela.

-Como eu dizia... – Yue disse aparentemente não tendo gostado de ter sido interrompido. – Também encomendamos estacas de prata e alguns equipamentos para carregarmos todas as armas de maneira pratica...

-Nos pensamos em contratar seguranças para nos ajudar mas achamos que seria difícil de mais explicar a situação. – Tomoyo disse colocando as mãos juntas.

-Concordo. – Eu disse pensativo.

-Bem basicamente é só isso que temos por enquanto...Agora acho que será bom se vocês dois contarem como foram suas investigações. – Tomoyo disse olhando para mim e para Kero.

-Certo...Eu começo. – Eu disse.

Contei basicamente o que se passou e todos ficaram em silencio ouvindo. Depois que eu terminei de falar Yue comentou:

-Esta tal de Tamao devia estar alertada sobre a sua identidade...Imagino se os vampiros dessa cidade não estão todos alertados sobre nos. – Disse em tom serio.

-Isso seria um tanto inconveniente...Mas quando eu apareci na frente da vampira de cabelos roxos ela pareceu confusa e não aparentava saber quem eu era.

-Bom...Então talvez alguns saibam quem nos somos. – Yue disse colocando a mão no queixo pensativo.

-Eles parecem ter poderes meio diferentes. Todos tem força e velocidade incríveis mas essa de cabelos roxos parece ser mais forte e veloz do que os demais e a tal da Tamao possui algum tipo de habilidade para ficar escondida. – Kero comentou. – Sakura pelo visto alem das chamas pode usar algum tipo de telecinese e, levando em conta a luta contra a Carta Flecha, também tem alguma espécie de poder de dominação de mentes...De todos Sakura e Eduard tem os poderes mais diferenciados.

-Verdade...Mas isso pode não querer dizer nada porque talvez eles todos possam usar os mesmos poderes e apenas lutaram de jeitos diferentes. – Yue comentou.

-A Sakura...Como ela agiu quando te encontrou? – Tomoyo disse dirigindo a pergunta a mim.

-Bem, ela estava bem agressiva como antes e parecia um tanto irritada por não ter sido capaz de capturar a carta do jeito que tinha planejado.

-Ela...Mostrou algum sinal de que se lembrava quem você era? – Tomoyo perguntou aparentando certo receio.

Dei um suspiro.

-Não...Nenhum... – Eu disse desviando o olhar para o chão.

-Hum...Não tenho certeza se ela é capaz de lembrar de nos. – Yue disse pensativo.

-Claro que lembra! – Tomoyo disse virando rapidamente o rosto para Yue. – Não lembra como ela se comportou quando nos a vimos pela primeira vez? E alem do que antes de... – Ela deu uma pequena pausa e olhou para o chão. – Antes de...Tentar matar Eriol ela disse o nome dele...

Yue concordou com a cabeça assim como eu.

-Verdade...Mas obviamente ela sofreu algum tipo de lavagem cerebral...Ou talvez... – Yue disse e no final desviou o olhar. – Sei que ninguém quer pensar nisso mas...Talvez todos os vampiros sejam naturalmente malignos...

Tomoyo voltou a olhá-lo com um rosto serio.

-Não é isso. Ela parecia receosa ao nos ver lembra-se? Ela ainda tem bons sentimentos só...Foram abafados por aquele monstro... – Tomoyo disse firme.

-Me desculpem mas eu não tenho certeza. – Yue disse com o olhar ainda desviado para o canto.

-Depois dessa noite posso lhe garantir que é mesmo isso Yue. – Kero, que estava calado até então, disse com a voz seria chamando a atenção de todos nos.

-Como assim? – Eu perguntei curioso.

-Quando eu estava vigiando a casa...Acabei sendo forçado a entrar la dentr... – Kero ia dizer mas foi interrompido por Yue.

-Kerberos nos lhe falamos para não fazer isso em nenhuma hipótese. – Yue disse com uma voz de repreensão.

-Sim mas não tinha como eu conseguir ficar naquela chuva...Mal conseguia ficar no mesmo lugar. – Kero disse se justificando.

-Que voltasse para o hotel então mas não fosse la para dentro... – Yue disse ainda serio.

-Olha agora já foi. – Tomoyo tentou intervir. – Continue Kero. – Disse olhando para Kero.

Kero então começou a narrar o que aconteceu quando ele foi para dentro da casa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foi difícil voltar para a mansão. A moto deu algum trabalho para ser retirada da água mas felizmente ela ainda estava funcionando. Depois que Joana pegou seu carro para levar Tamao dentro nos levamos algum tempo para chegar até a mansão ainda devido as inundações e, para o meu desgosto, devido a engarrafamentos que me irritaram porque eu poderia ter escapado deles se não tivesse que esperar a Joana e a Tamao no carro da primeira.

Enquanto entravamos na mansão pela entrada da garagem íamos falando.

-Olha não é minha culpa que essa sua criaturinha rosada que você trouxe pra cá inundou tudo e causou o maior trânsito...Se quer culpar alguém culpe ela. – Joana disse se defendendo de minha acusação de ela ter ido muito devagar.

-Ainda sim você podia ter avançado alguns sinais. – Eu disse um pouco irritada.

-Não acredito que você conseguiu tirar sua carteira de motorista. – Joana disse rodando os olhos.

Eu ia responder mas vimos Davis aparecer na nossa frente com algumas toalhas na mão.

-Senhorita Sakura e senhoritas Joana e Tamao é um prazer tê-las de volta a casa mas...Por favor, não sujem os corredores da mansão. – Disse estendendo as toalhas para nos.

Pegamos as toalhas e começamos a nos limpar um tanto envergonhadas por termos molhado todo o corredor. Joana tirou seu casaco e eu meu sobretudo e entregamos a Davis que se ofereceu para guardá-los. Nos três também ficamos descalças para não sujar o chão e então continuamos nosso caminho com as toalhas nos ombros (tirando Tamao que havia enrolado a toalha na cabeça como se fosse um turbante).

Quando chegamos na entrada da frente da mansão Eduard estava nos esperando e assim que nos viu disse:

-Sejam bem vindas Sakura e crias de Tolkien e de André. – Disse nos cumprimentando de longe. – É um prazer hospedá-las em minha humilde casa mais uma vez e vos agradeço pela ajuda que deram a Sakura na captura da carta.

-Ah de nada senhor Magnos. – Joana disse coçando a cabeça.

-É não foi nada tio Ed. – Tamao disse sorrindo.

Eduard e os demais presentes ficaram com uma gota na cabeça por conta do apelido que Tamao usou.

-Bem...Acredito que a carta esteja com você minha cara? – Eduard disse se dirigindo a mim.

-Sim esta. – Disse retirando a carta do bolso e entregando a ele.

-Ótimo... – Eduard disse olhando a carta e então se virou para Tamao e Joana. – Nos desculpem por um momento temos que ir fazer algo sobre...A aparência...Da carta para que ela fique devidamente adequada para o uso.

-Ah sim eu estava justamente achando que rosa ficava muito feio na carta. – Joana comentou com um sorriso enquanto me olhava. Eu fingi que não era comigo.

-Muito bem sintam-se em casa minhas caras. – Eduard disse e olhou para mim para que fossemos ao laboratório preparar o ritual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mas que merda! – O descendente de Clow disse em tom muito raivoso depois de socar com força o braço do sofá.

Kerberos havia acabado de contar como foi sua noite espionando a mansão de Eduard Magnos. Todos nos ficamos extremamente chocados quando ele contou sobre as terríveis torturas que Sakura sofreu. Tomoyo estava com as mãos juntas como que segurando a boca e olhando Kero com os olhos arregalados sem falar nada já a algum tempo e mesmo eu estava muito espantado.

-E depois ele disse que eu devia voltar para contar a historia a vocês porque ele quer que ficamos com mais ódio dele para que... – Kero ia dizendo mas rosnou por um instante irritado. – Seu...Jogo...Fique mais divertido.

Ao ouvir isso o descendente de Clow se levantou indignado e começou a olhar pela janela enquanto batia o pé.

-Aquele maldito...E ele fez tudo isso durante todo esse tempo...Miserável ele a usou como um brinquedo...

Eu também estava particularmente chocado. ''Não acredito que cheguei a pensar que todos os vampiros eram malignos...Sakura lutou muito para não se tornar um monstro mas mesmo assim aquele desgraçado a transformou em um física e mentalmente...'' Pensei me arrependendo de ter pensado uma vez que talvez a coisa certa a fazer fosse matar Sakura.

-Ao menos... – Tomoyo quebrou seu próprio silencio enquanto abaixava a cabeça e olhava para o chão. – Ao menos agora sabemos que Sakura resistiu muito tentando não se tornar um monstro...Ela ainda tem humanidade bem dentro de si...Só temos que tentar lembrá-la disso...

-Sim...E também sabemos que ela não precisa necessariamente matar para se alimentar...Ela conseguiu resistir algumas noites naquela calabouço bebendo apenas o sangue que lhe era dado sem matar as jovens que aquele monstro prendia no calabouço. – O descendente de Clow voltou a falar agora um pouco mais calmo.

-Sim...Ainda há esperança...Mas será difícil. – Eu disse querendo mostrar minha nova postura. Agora acreditava que poderíamos salvar Sakura das garras daquele monstro.

-Sim...Mas nos temos que conseguir. – Kero disse firme.

Todos nos acenamos com nossas cabeças um sinal positivo mostrando nosso compromisso para com salvar Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estávamos em um pedaço mais reservado do meu laboratório/biblioteca subterrâneo. La havia uma bacia de prata em cima de uma peça de mármore preta que tinha inscrições mágicas feitas com o meu sangue e o de Sakura. Dentro da bacia havia apenas água normal.

Eu estava com as quatro cartas que já tínhamos pegado na minha mão. Fecha, Sonho, Flutuação e Tempestade. Olhei para Sakura e ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e então eu coloquei as cartas dentro da bacia. Isso fez as inscrições de sangue brilharem um pouco.

Ficamos de frente um para o outro e a bacia ficou no meio. Pegamos, cada um de nos, uma adaga branca que também tinha inscrições na lamina. Eu estiquei meu braço direito e Sakura cortou a palma da minha mão fazendo uma certa quantidade de sangue sair. Em seguida ela esticou seu braço esquerdo e eu fiz exatamente a mesma coisa na mão dela repetindo inclusive o movimento. O processo se repetiu agora com o outro braço de cada um e durante todo esse tempo tomamos cuidado para que nenhuma gota de sangue caísse na bacia. Então nos guardamos nossas adagas nas bainhas que tínhamos nas nossas cinturas direita, para mim, e esquerda, para a Sakura.

Nos então demos as mãos e gotas de nosso sangue misturado começaram a cair na bacia. Isso fez as inscrições mágicas no pedestal começarem a brilhar mais e fez as cartas que estavam dentro da bacia começarem a tremer um pouco.

-Cartas criadas por Eduard Magnos... – Sakura disse me olhando nos olhos sem nem piscar.

-...E recriadas por Sakura Kinomoto... – Eu completei fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa.

-...Abandonem suas velhas formas... – Sakura disse enquanto mais do nosso sangue misturado caia na bacia fazendo a água ficar mais e mais vermelha e começar a tremer como se estivesse fervendo.

-...E transformem-se para servir seus legítimos donos... – Eu completei enquanto cada gota de sangue que caia fazia as luzes vermelhas ficarem mais fortes e a água ferver mais...

-Em nome de Magnos! – Nos dois dissemos juntos num tom mais forte.

Em seguida uma luz vermelha saiu da bacia e das inscrições fazendo ficar impossível de se ver. Ainda sim eu e Sakura não cortamos contato visual por mais que os olhos doessem...

Quando a luz passou as inscrições brilhavam apenas levemente e a água já estava completamente vermelha e se movimentava como se tivesse algo movendo ela dentro da bacia.

Nos então separamos nossas mãos e, ao mesmo tempo que eu me concentrava para fazer voar no ar o sangue que estava na minha mão direita e na mão esquerda de Sakura, Ela fazia o mesmo com o sangue que estava na minha mão esquerda e a mão direita dela.

Enquanto abaixamos nossas mãos cada um pegou um pequeno frasco de vidro branco. O vidro estava na minha mão esquerda e na direita de Sakura. Fizemos os vidros voarem no ar e, enquanto Sakura fazia o sangue do lado esquerdo ir para o vidro que eu estava mantendo no ar, eu fazia o sangue que estava do lado direito ir para o vidro que Sakura estava mantendo no ar. Feito isso nos concentramos e eu coloquei o vidro que eu estava mantendo no ar do lado esquerdo da bacia, preso por um suporte que havia naquele lado, enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo no outro lado. Tudo isso com um fazendo os movimentos na exata velocidade do outro.

Depois de fazer isso eu coloquei as palmas de minhas mãos juntas, enquanto Sakura fazia o mesmo, e os pequenos frascos de vidro que tinham nosso sangue misturado brilharam num vermelho forte. Eles depois de um tempo diminuíram a intensidade da cor e agora o sangue dentro dos frascos começou a se mover na mesma velocidade que o sangue dentro da bacia.

O ritual estava completo.

Quebramos nosso contato visual e olhamos para dentro da bacia. La dentro as quatro cartas agora estavam com as bordas numa cor vermelho-sangue e alguns detalhes pretos. No meio da carta sem contar com as bordas cerca de dois terço dela continuava rosa.

Por enquanto...

_**Escrito por Edu.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...Um capitulo enorme se me permitem dizer... 67 paginas em word o maior da fic por enquanto.**

-Era o mínimo que você poderia fazer levando em conta seus constantes atrasos.

**Er...Este nem demorou tanto assim...Levando em conta o tamanho.**

-Que seja. – Eduard disse rodando os olhos. – Vamos logo aos revis...

**Er...Certo.**

**-----**

_**reviews:**_

_**aggie18:**_

**É demorei mesmo...Mas é eu também tenho vontade de escrever outras fics mas sei que se eu já demoro para atualizar uma imagina se fossem varias...Por isto quero terminar esta fic antes de escrever qualquer outra.**

-Sabe...Eu sou imortal Edu mas você não então acho melhor se apressar. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

**¬¬...Continuando: Sim a ''Dark Sakura'' realmente tem atraído muitos fans...**

-Hehe e depois me criticam por ter ''transformado ela em um monstro''. – Eduard disse sorrido.

**Bem levando em conta que você é provavelmente o personagem mais popular da fic...Acho que a maior parte dos fans até gosta disto.**

**Quanto a Tomoyo sentimental...Bem convenhamos que estes acontecimentos foram bem chocantes para ela e sim ela também já estava bem sentimental antes é verdade...Mas digamos apenas que eu sei o que faço.**

**Quanto a Sakura morrer como na visão do futuro...Bem...**

-Ah isto não vai acontecer...Tenho confiança que minha cria será forte o bastante para mudar o destino assim como eu.

**Er...Certo...Bem e quanto ao Syaoran virar vampiro...**

-Isto. – Eduard disse com voz seria. – É algo que só poderia acontecer se eu, o príncipe de Dark City, permitisse...E se você quis dizer que a Sakura abraçasse ele...Bem não espere por isto.

**Muito bem...Quer me interromper de novo?**

-Evidentemente. – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**¬¬...Quanto ao clube de fans...Bem isto é com o Eduard mesmo.**

-Er...Certo sim pode abrir uma comunidade neste tal de...Orcuti.

**Orkut.**

-Que seja...

_**uma pergunta ao eduard: o q achas q o edu merece por ter demorado tanto tempo a postar? xD**_

-Ah, excelente pergunta. – Eduard diz sorrindo. – Infelizmente se eu fosse listar todas as punições que eu já pensei que ele merece por atrasar os capítulos tanto...Bem minha cara receio que até la a fic ia atrasar mais 1 mês.

**¬¬...Sem comentários...**

_**kureopatsura-chan:**_

**Antes de tudo gostaria de dar meus mais sinceros agradecimentos por você ter, mais uma vez, revisado este capitulo da fic mesmo isto tendo te custado uma tarde inteira.**

-Ao menos ela sabe se esforçar...Diferente de certas pessoas.

**¬¬...De qualquer maneira fico extremamente agradecido maninha por você ter revisado o capitulo apesar de...Tudo que aconteceu recentemente e tudo mais.**

**Quanto ao seu revi: É os comentários do ultimo revi seu realmente ficaram bem engraçados.**

-É...Apesar de eu ter respondido a maior parte.

**¬¬...Quanto ao sonho da Tomoyo fico feliz que tenha gostado dele...Apesar de você ter er...Ficado triste por não ter sido real...**

-Er...Porque tanto ódio da antiga amiga de minha cria?

**Olha ta ai...Boa pergunta... (risadas)**

**Quanto ao sonho do Li...**

-Bem apesar dele ter tido o coração...Arrancado...Acho que a tortura psicológica do sonho da antiga amiga de minha cria foi pior do que a dor física do chinês.

**Bem é talvez...Especialmente levando em conta que era apenas um sonho então a dor psicológica fica mais marcante.**

**Quanto ao odiar a ''saki e o ed''.**

-Bem, estatisticamente, alguém é obrigado a me odiar e talvez até a odiar minha cria...Apesar de, levando em conta minhas ações, isto te torna mais humana que a maior parte dos fans da fic até agora.

**Er...Não insulte os fans Eduard...E agora que eu estava pensando ela também gostou da tortura da Tomoyo.**

-Ah verdade...Então esquece o que eu falei antes.

**Quanto a imaginar a ''mini-saki'' batendo no policial...É realmente deve ter sido uma cena meio estranha para os leitores imaginarem mas apesar disto a lógica da cena esta no fato de que mesmo sem força física a técnica que ela já tinha aprendido da a ela a capacidade para fazer aquelas coisas.**

**A coisa da sem-nome e com-nome realmente foi algo que veio a minha cabeça meio que na hora mas eu me animei bastante...Até podia ter escrito bem mais ali mas achei que tava já grande demais para um ''mero sonho''.**

**Quanto ao fato de er...Você odiar a Saki...**

-É, é...Ouvimos da primeira vez...

**Eduard seja mais educado.**

-Edu cale a boca.

**¬¬...Quanto a ela não ter atirado na Tomoyo no sonho...**

-Bem isto acontece porque ela ainda tem certos sentimentos de compaixão pelos seus antigos amigos...Portanto matá-la era algo que ela realmente não conseguia fazer...

**Bem e quanto ao fato de você odiar que a Tomoyo tenha morrido de mentira uma segunda vez...E odiar o Eduard, a Saki e a mim por isto...**

-OK eu entendemos você quer que ela morra, de preferência dolorosamente...Nossa quanto ódio no coração...

**¬¬...Boas palavras para alguém que ficou séculos guardando sentimentos de vingança contra Clow.**

-Ah isto é diferente...Ele mereceu aquilo e muito mais...

**¬¬...Bem pra terminar sim eu tendo surpreender as pessoas a cada capitulo nem que seja um pouco...Espero que tenha gostado.**

-Ah e afinal ele não demorou 1 ano outra vez para postar...Que milagre...

**¬¬...Bem pra terminar beijos e até o próximo revi anee-chan.**

_**Uchihinha chibi:**_

**Er...Olha esta é a data que eu postei o PRIMEIRO capitulo da fic...Não o mais recente...**

_**Sesshoumaru,youkai:**_

**Fala cara...Que bom que você esta gostando...E sim vou ver se não demoro tanto.**

-Você já disse isto um milhão de vezes.

**¬¬...Menos...Continuando: sim a volta ao passado foi mesmo para colocar a Sakura numa situação difícil...E é sem-nome e com-nome realmente foi algo que me surgiu do nada na cabeça nem achei tão criativo assim mas obrigado.**

**É sonho e espelho são duas cartas que realmente da pra fazer muita historia...Gosto delas também. E ficou feliz que tenha gostado da forma que eu dei para ela.**

**E er...Sim vou ver se....**

Edu para e olha para Eduard que olhava para ele com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos...Diga...

**¬¬...Vou ver se não demoro tanto assim com o próximo capitulo...Feliz Eduard?**

-Só se você estiver sendo sincero. – Disse alongando o meio-sorriso.

**¬¬...Saco..**

_**akemi:**_

**Er...Pena que não tenha gostado da morte de Eriol.**

-Uma pena mesmo...Botei tanto esforço para que fosse um espetáculo inesquecível...

**Er...Bem e quanto a sua duvida...Bem...Pelo visto você não percebeu mas, com exeção do prólogo, todos os capítulos são narrados sobre perspectiva de algum dos personagens e durante a historia o ponto de vista vai mudando...Eu coloco uma pequena divisão quando vou mudar a cena e, na maior parte das vezes, quando eu mudo a cena mudo quem esta narrando.**

**Sei que isto causa o pequeno probleminha de você começar lendo sem saber quem esta narrando mas eu vou dando dicas imediatamente assim que começo a escrever o novo ponto de vista para que quem leia a fic saiba quem esta narrando...Espero que eu esteja fazendo um bom trabalho.**

-Er...Alguém me explica como ela esqueceu meu nome? Não porque mesmo esquecendo era só abrir a fic e pronto dava para ver qual era meu nome e copiar.

**Er...Sei la Eduard...**

_**sakura_sweet girl:**_

**Fico realmente lisonjeado que você tenha considerado minha fic uma das melhores que você já leu...Realmente isto é muito importante para um autor que tem como única recompensa os elogios dos fans.**

**Ah e sim a historia é diferente de fato...A intenção é exatamente fazer algo completamente novo...Completamente fora do padrão de todas as demais fics de CCS.**

**E também é bom saber que minha fic da vontade de continuar a ler...**

-Bom mesmo porque se não fosse assim todos já teriam desistido por causa de seus constantes atrasos.

**¬¬...Poxa hoje você ta especialmente chato sabia?**

-Obrigado.

**¬¬...**

_**sailor eternal:**_

**Hehe este revi tem uma historia engraçada...Recebi hoje exatamente no dia que vou postar a fic e logo depois dela me mandar uma mensagem privada perguntando quando eu ia postar.**

-Irônico...Agora poste logo e va escrever o próximo capitulo. – Eduard disse rodando os olhos.

**¬¬...**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	13. Especial 1: Crias e Seus Senhores

_**Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas**_

_**Capitulo Especial 1: Crias e Seus Senhores**_

Eu estava em minha mansão sentado em frente a mesa em que costumo me reunir com a Primigênie de Dark City. Porem quem estava junto comigo na mesa não era a Primigênie e sim meus dois velhos companheiros Tolkien e André. Tolkien, o Vampiro de cerca de dois metros muito musculoso e cabelo preto, estava usando uma simples camiseta preta e uma calça jeans azul e André, o Vampiro de altura media com compridos cabelos brancos presos por um rabo de cavalo, estava usando uma camiseta social branca e uma calça cinza. Eu estava usando uma camisa social vermelha e uma calça preta e me encontrava sentado no meu lugar de costume da mesa com uma taça contendo sangue na mão direita. André estava sentado ao meu lado e sua taça estava em cima da mesa e Tolkien estava em pé olhando pela janela com sua taça na mão.

-Olha você realmente tem uma senhora mansão aqui em Eduard? Gastou bem o dinheiro que acumulou durante os séculos. – Tolkien disse sorrindo ainda olhando pela janela.

Faziam apenas alguns dias desde que eu tinha abraçado Sakura e no momento ela e as crias de Tolkien e André estavam praticando com armas de fogo do outro lado da mansão com a ajuda de Davis enquanto eu e meus companheiros conversávamos.

-Bem nossas jornadas como O Trio renderam uma boa quantia em dinheiro então quando vim para as colônias na América resolvi investi-lo nesta cidade...O resultado é o que hoje você pode chamar de meu pequeno reino... – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-É eu fiquei sabendo que os príncipes das cidades vizinhas são subordinados a você dentro da hierarquia do seu Clã... – André disse. – Como nobres menores subordinados a um nobre maior não é mesmo. – Completou com um sorriso.

-Hehe quem diria que nosso querido Feiticeiro se tornaria um príncipe afinal. – Tolkien disse sentando-se na mesa.

-Vocês também com a idade e poder que tem conseguiriam cargos de príncipes se quisessem Tolkien.

-Ah eu provavelmente ia destruir a cidade na primeira confusão que acontecesse com toda a minha calma... – Tolkien disse rindo.

-Verdade. – Eu concordei sorrindo.

-Não era para você concordar. – Tolkien disse numa falsa raiva. – Bem mas alem disto eu não teria paciência para esta coisa toda burocrática e tudo mais...

-E eu até tentei ser príncipe uma vez mas não durou muito tempo porque eu queria baixar uma lei para que os Vampiros tomassem mais sol...Não entendo isto ia acabar com o problema da palidez. – André disse sorrindo fazendo eu e o Tolkien rodarmos os olhos.

-De qualquer forma já faziam alguns anos que não nos encontrávamos pessoalmente...Da ultima vez foi quando eu pedi uma ajuda para eliminar aquele grupo particularmente forte de Sabás que tentou atacar a cidade vizinha.

-Ah sim...Hehe vocês lembram da cara do ancião Tzimisce quando nos três passamos por cima de todas as criações monstruosas dele? – Tolkien disse sorrindo.

-De fato foi hilariante...Pena ele não saber que estava lidando com um grupo que já lutou contra criações Tzimisces muito mais fortes e monstruosas do que as dele...Não que ele fosse um amador, acho que ele tinha quase 300 anos de idade, mas contra um grupo de 3 vampiros com muita experiência em combate e cada um tendo quase 1000 anos ele não tinha a menor chance... – Eu disse sorrindo. – Mas foi muito divertido voltar a entrar na linha de frente dos combates...

-Ah eu não consigo ficar longe deles muito tempo...Não é muito difícil arranjar um lugar que precise de alguém que de uns socos mais fortes por ai hoje em dia com toda essa guerra contra o Sabá...Pode não ser como os velhos tempos na Idade das Trevas mas da para matar o tédio. – Tolkien disse tomando um longo gole de sua taça de sangue. – Sangue frio não é tão bom quanto tirado diretamente de um humano mas este sangue de viking esta uma delicia que bom que preservou algum.

-Ah sim tem muito deste fique a vontade...Para falar a verdade não sou muito chegado a sangue viking. – Eu disse tomando um gole de minha taça de sangue de nobre italiano.

-Muito forte para você mocinha? – Tolkien perguntou com um forte tom de zombaria e um sorriso no rosto.

Eu ia dar uma resposta a altura mas André interrompeu antes de eu ter a chance.

-Eu passei os últimos anos morando la na Califórnia...Os Vampiros anarquistas la não são maus. Se você não os incomoda eles também não te chateiam.

-Claro eles tem o comando de boa parte da Califórnia, embora Los Angeles esteja bem conturbada ultimamente. Volta e meia aparece algum pseudo líder anarquista por aqui e eu tenho que dar um jeito de mandar ele embora...Nem todos são ma gente é verdade mas sabe como é...Não gosto de pessoas me xingando pelas costas.

-Sim por isto você anda comigo. Eu te xingo de frente mesmo. – Tolkien disse e nisso todos nos demos boas risadas.

Depois das risadas eu relaxei um pouco na cadeira e perguntei:

-Bem já queria perguntar isto a algum tempo...Vocês realmente abraçaram suas crias só porque eu resolvi abraçar alguém também?

-Não eu já estava de olho na Tamao a anos...O motivo de eu ter permanecido tanto tempo na Califórnia era exatamente porque eu estava a observando pensando que ela podia ser uma boa candidata para ser minha cria...Quando você me ligou avisando que ia ter um cria e o Tolk uns dias depois avisou a mesma coisa eu simplesmente adiantei meus planos para não ser passado para trás por vocês. – André disse surpreendentemente não dizendo nada insano para variar.

-Faz sentido...E você Tolkien?

Tolkien olhava para a janela fingindo estar distraído.

-Sabia. – Eu disse rodando os olhos.

-Hey! Não pense que abracei a Joana só porque você quis abraçar alguém também Eduard! – Tolkien disse levantando-se da mesa com raiva. – Só acontece que eu nunca tinha parado para pensar em ter uma cria até você falar que ia ter uma.

-Compreendo...Então imagino que abraçou a primeira pessoa com quem falou depois de meu telefonema? – Eu perguntei com um meio-sorriso no rosto ignorando a raiva de Tolkien.

-Mas é claro qu... – Tolkien ia dizer mas parou no meio. Depois olhou para o lado meio envergonhado.

-Não acredito você realmente fez isto. – Eu disse colocando a mão no rosto não acreditando que era serio.

-Hey! Não é bem assim...Ta foi por um acaso a primeira pessoa que eu vi depois de você ter me ligado mas bem eu realmente achei que ela daria uma boa cria...E não pense que eu abracei ela ali na hora eu abracei ela só depois de conhecer ela melhor. – Tolkien disse sentando-se tentando se explicar embora ainda estivesse com alguma raiva na voz.

-Ao menos isto te torna bem mais seletivo na hora de escolher uma cria que uma boa parte do Clã Brujah. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Como? – Tolkien disse se levantando nervoso outra vez. – E você senhor Tremere? Imagino que teve de informar pelo menos vinte superiores seus, mandar um super relatório de 200 paginas sobre sua possível futura cria e ainda teve que esperar alguns anos para que seu Clã aprovasse ela. – Disse cruzando os braços agora com um ar de zombaria e um sorriso no rosto.

Tirei o sorriso e levantei uma sobrancelha enquanto encarava Tolkien.

-Não. De fato só avisei minha senhora e só porque quis porque, no nível que eu estou na hierarquia do Clã, posso abraçar quem eu quiser sem dar satisfações a ninguém. – Expliquei calmamente.

-Ta mas aposto que teve que fazer algum arquivo escrito para mandar para algum lugar. – Tolkien respondeu sem perder o ar de superioridade.

-Bem tem os registros da capela mas is...

-Ha! Sabia. – Tolkien disse sentando-se.

Agora eu é que estava com alguma raiva.

-Bem e que tal contarmos como foi o abraço de nossas crias...Eu começo. – André disse ignorando a discussão que eu e Tolkien estávamos tendo.

Demos os ombros e começamos a ouvir a historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tudo começou a alguns anos atrás quando eu tinha ido ao interior montanhoso da Califórnia para rever um colega antigo meu. Depois de rever meu colega eu estava indo para o meu hotel quando resolvi passar no mercado para comprar umas coisinhas que eu precisava._

Eu tinha acabado de entrar no pequeno mercado daquela pequena cidade nas montanhas do interior da Califórnia. Estava usando um sobretudo cor de pele por causa do frio e uma camiseta branca alem de calças jeans. La fora nevava um pouco então também estava usando luvas pretas apesar de não precisar delas já que pela minha condição de morto-vivo não sou incomodado por temperaturas externas que não estejam num nível absurdamente extremo.

Enquanto estava tentando escolher entre levar um queijo importado ou uma pastilha de hortelã reparei que uma jovem garota de cerca de 14 anos de idade tinha entrado na loja. Ela tinha um cabelo loiro quase branco preso por um rabo de cavalo e estava usando um casaco marrom velho que parecia muito grande nela assim como botas, luvas e um gorro todos sendo marrons velhos e grandes demais para ela.

Após a garota ter entrado na loja ela se dirigiu para a seção de bebidas. Depois de um tempo vi ela ir até o caixa carregando com dificuldade uma caixa inteira de cerveja. Quando chegou aonde queria o homem do caixa olhou para ela com um sorriso preocupado no rosto.

-Seu pai quer mais bebida Tamao?

-Não na verdade ele saiu e eu to planejando dar uma festa...Só não espalha ta bem? – A garota que, pelo visto se chamava Tamao, respondeu sorrindo.

O homem deu uma leve risada mas continuava com a expressão preocupada no rosto. Mesmo assim deixou que a garota pagasse as bebidas e saísse da loja.

Assim que ela saiu eu fui até o caixa e perguntei:

-Bem não sabia que na Califórnia dava para comprar bebidas sem apresentar carteira de identidade...Neste caso acho que você não vai importar se eu quiser comprar esta goma de mascar picante não é mesmo? – Disse colocando a goma em cima do balcão. – Mas não se preocupe garanto que sou maior de 120.

O homem pareceu não ter entendido o que eu disse e me olhava com cara de que eu era algum maluco ''Porque as pessoas sempre me olham assim?'' Pensei. ''Ah espera...Sou maluco mesmo ta certo.'' Pensei outra vez.

-Er...Bem sobre a carteira de identidade ela estava mentindo sobre a festa... É obvio que ela estava comprando bebida para o pai...Coitada o pai é um homem amargo que vive bêbado e força a filha a vir comprar a bebida dele. Acho que ele bate nela mas quando tento perguntar se ela quer ajuda ela muda de assunto com alguma piada. – Disse o homem olhando para a porta preocupado.

-Ela realmente pareceu muito feliz para alguém numa situação destas. – Eu disse enquanto prestava atenção numa mosca tentando lutar, e perdendo, contra uma lâmpada da loja.

-Sim...Ela parece que se finge de feliz o tempo inteiro...As vezes age como uma pessoa boba só para fazer os outros rirem. – Ele disse me fazendo olhar para ele surpreso, coisa que raramente acontece comigo. – Coitada...Acho que é maluca.

Depois de ouvir a ultima palavra joguei uma nota de 50 dólares no balcão e fui a passos rápidos sair da loja sem nem levar o que ia comprar. Acho que o moço do caixa disse algo mas não liguei.

Quando sai da loja vi que a garota estava no ponto de ônibus esperando sentada no frio banco de madeira sozinha. Me aproximei calmamente e me sentei ao lado dela. Reparei que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto.

-Quer alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou sem se virar para me olhar.

-Desculpe...Acho que tive um pequeno lapso de amnésia, isto acontece as vezes...Eu disse alguma coisa? – Perguntei estranhando. Eu realmente não tinha indicado de maneira alguma que queria falar com ela.

-Você e o moço do caixa estavam conversando quando eu sai da loja e você diminuiu o passo tentando ser discreto quando se aproximou para se sentar neste banco. – Ela respondeu ainda sorrindo olhando para as ruas cobertas de neve. – Ele estava preocupado comigo não é mesmo?

''Esta garota tem uma grande percepção...Isto esta ficando bom.'' Pensei animado.

-Sim esta.

-É uma pena...Não gosto de deixar as pessoas tristes... – Ela disse olhando para o céu. – Queria que todos fossem felizes...Tristeza é algo tão...Ruim...

-Talvez mas se não houvesse a tristeza a felicidade não seria tão boa. – Eu disse olhando para o céu também.

Ela se virou para me olhar com um olhar de duvida.

-Mas ainda sim um mundo sem tristeza seria melhor do que um mundo com tristeza e alegria.

-Pois é...São duas irmãs briguentas. – Eu disse ainda prestando atenção no céu.

-Irmãs?

-Sim...Alegria e tristeza são irmãs...Assim como amor e ódio, dor e prazer, vida e morte...Embora estes últimos tenham uma irmã bastarda solitária mas isto é assunto para outra noite. – Disse sorrindo. – São uma família bem maluca sabe...Que nem aquelas famílias briguentas dos seriados de TV que quando se reúnem para jantar acabam transformando a mesa num campo de batalha.

-Ah sim. Gosto muito destes seriados... – Ela disse sorrindo. – Mas apesar de brigarem tanto e serem tão diferentes entre si no final todos se gostam muito e são felizes por terem um ao outro.

-Isto é verdade...Mas exatamente por isto que alegria sem tristeza não é tão alegre...Ela reclama muito da irmã que fica roubando as roupas delas e ficando no telefone quando é a vez dela mas no final ela mesma não viveria do mesmo jeito sem ela.

-Então para haver alegria alguém tem que estar triste não é mesmo? – Ela perguntou olhando para a paisagem mais uma vez.

-Talvez...Mas nem todo mundo merece ser feliz. – Eu disse ainda sorrindo olhando para o céu.

Pela primeira vez a pequena garota tirou o sorriso do rosto e me olhou com um rosto de duvida.

-Algumas pessoas...Não merecem a alegria que lhes é dada...Se elas não são capazes de reconhecer a fonte de sua felicidade ou simplesmente nunca ficam satisfeitas e querem sempre extrair mais felicidade da sua fonte de felicidade e acabam deixando sua fonte de felicidade incapaz de ser feliz por si própria...Este tipo de gente... – Eu disse e então virei meu rosto e olhei nos olhos dela sorrindo. – Não merece nada. Exceto o que aqueles que esta pessoa deixou infeliz pensam que ela realmente merece.

Vi que ela tinha arregalado levemente os olhos depois de eu falar isto. Me levantei e fui embora sem dizer nem uma palavra. Enquanto caminhava indo na direção do meu hotel sabia que ela estava olhando minhas costas.

Na noite seguinte passei a vigiar o mercadinho até que Tamao voltou a ir comprar bebida nele. Depois a segui no ônibus sem ela perceber porque utilizei a Disciplina Ofuscação para ficar invisível.

Após descobrir onde era sua casa, uma casinha de madeira a uma hora a carro do mercadinho bem no final da pequena cidade perto da floresta e de um grande lago, usei a Disciplina Ofuscação para observar como eram as noites de Tamao e no final da noite eu voltava para meu quarto de hotel.

Quando a garota chegava em casa o Pai, que era um homem gordo e careca, normalmente tinha caído de sono no seu sofá enquanto via TV. Tamao vivia limpando a bagunça que ele fazia, com garrafas vazias e pacotes de salgadinhos espalhados para todos os lados, e ela também fazia o jantar e levava numa bandeja para o Pai.

Quando o Pai estava acordado costumava estar assistindo TV só levantando para ir ao banheiro e algumas raras vezes ir dormir na cama para variar. Vivia reclamando que Tamao não limpava direito e só abria a boca para falar da comida dela quando era para criticar, as vezes tacando o prato no chão acusando-a de ter feito o prato ruim de propósito. Tamao sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto e tentava animar o pai com comentários engraçados e meio aleatórios (não que eu possa falar algo sobre comentários serem aleatórios, claro) e as vezes isto parecia irritar mais o Pai que respondia dando uma surra em Tamao e ela, mesmo sendo surrada não parava, de sorrir. Nunca vi a garota derramar uma única lagrima.

As surras também aconteciam pelos menores motivos...Sempre que o time, de qualquer esporte, que o Pai tivesse apostado ou simplesmente gostasse perdesse ele descontava a raiva em cima de Tamao. As vezes também batia nela, ou abusava na quantidade de pedidos feitos a ela, quando não tinha nada interessante na TV e ele vivia reclamando do quão mal ela lhe tratava e de como era tão imprestável quanto a mãe.

Tamao costumava responder que ao menos ela não estava enterrada então era mais útil.

Até onde consegui entender o pai trabalhava a manha e a tarde toda numa construção e Tamao ficava até tarde cuidando da bagunça dele e ia a escola de manha. Obviamente só posso supor que ela devia ter dificuldades na escola já que não dormia muito.

Surpreendentemente após alguns meses de observação ela trouxe um boletim para casa para o pai assinar, e ele o fez resmungando no intervalo do jogo de futebol americano, e ela tirava notas muito altas mas o Pai não se importava nem um pouco.

Ela também era responsável por ajeitar qualquer coisa na casa como tirar a neve da garagem e do telhado no inverno e até concertar encanamentos e coisas do tipo. Apesar do Pai trabalhar em construções ele se recusava a concertar deixando tudo com Tamao, a única coisa que ele concertava era a TV que sempre que dava defeito Tamao levava a culpa e apanhava.

O tempo foi passando. Reparei que nos fins de semana ele passava a noite inteira fora, provavelmente em algum bar, e não voltava para casa...Tamao passava este tempo vendo uma pequena TV de pilha em seu quarto até cair no sono e dormir sedo estes dias um pequeno momento de felicidade em sua vida.

Enquanto os meses iam passando passou também o aniversario de 15 anos de Tamao e o pai, obviamente, se esqueceu. Só descobriu semanas depois quando a Tamao comentou que já tinha 15 e ele só se deu ao trabalho de levantar uma sobrancelha e voltar a ver a TV.

No dia do aniversario do Pai por outro lado ele lembrou bem e deu uma surra especialmente pesada em Tamao com raiva de estar ficando mais velho.

Tamao parecia saber bem como esconder os ferimentos. Normalmente o pai não batia no rosto dela, julgo que ele tinha consciência o bastante para saber que seria difícil para ela esconder e se alguém desconfiasse poderiam prendê-lo, quando batia eram tapas mas normalmente não deixavam marcas roxas...O resto do corpo por outro lado vivia cheio de hematomas como vi quando ela cuidava dos ferimentos.

No aniversario da morte da mãe de Tamao por outro lado o Pai de Tamao deu uma surra muito pior e ela chegou até a desmaiar. Não conseguiu ir a escola por uns dias e ficava mancando enquanto andava mas o pai pouco ligou e só reclamava que ela estava lenta.

O tempo passou cada vez mais...A rotina era sempre a mesma...Nas férias Tamao parecia um pouco melhor porque conseguia dormir um pouco mais e como ficava em casa o dia todo tinha tempo para descansar...

Logo chegou o dia do aniversario de dezessete anos de Tamao. Neste dia como nos demais ela cantou um parabéns solitário para si mesma enquanto tomava banho. Ela cantava bem baixinho para não acordar o Pai e sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto...Por causa do chuveiro batendo no rosto dela não sei se aquele era o único momento que ela chorava ou não.

Porem no aniversario de dezessete anos aconteceu uma coisa diferente. Depois do banho Tamao saio do quarto com a toalha enrolada no corpo e o pai já estava no portão de entrada da casa. Era sexta feira portanto ele normalmente teria chegado muito mais tarde por passar horas no bar mas ele estava la olhando a filha com um rosto serio.

Tamao se surpreendeu e disse que não esperava que ele voltasse tão sedo. O pai nada respondeu e começou a se aproximar dela com um olhar diferente no rosto. Tamao parecia não entender e perguntava o que estava errado enquanto o pai se aproximava mais e mais...O pai então disse que ela já estava grandinha e vi que o que eu achava que ele ia fazer era verdade.

Foi bem rápido...Ele agarrou a filha retirando sua toalha e começou a retirar suas calças. Pela segunda vez vi Tamao parar de sorrir e pela primeira vez vi ela ficar com uma expressão de puro desespero no rosto gritando para que o pai não fizesse aquilo. O pai respondia com socos e tapas violentos e logo ela estava no chão enquanto ele a estrupava.

Enquanto via esta cena precisei mordei meu próprio braço para não entrar em frenesi e matá-lo ali mesmo.

Depois que aquele monstro terminou e levantou para vestir suas calças ele disse a Tamao que agora ela substituiria sua mãe quando ele precisasse dar uma aliviada e que era bom ela não contar isto a ninguém ou ela ia sofrer. Tamao nada respondeu enquanto olhava o teto, chocada com o que ocorrera. Ele mandou que ela limpasse a bagunça e saiu para ir para algum bar.

Depois que ele saiu Tamao manteve-se na mesma posição por quase duas horas...Depois ela se levantou, botou uma camiseta branca e uma calça marrom e começou a limpar tudo...Porem ela tinha um ritmo muito lento e fazia tudo isto olhando para o chão sem sorrir...Ela tinha uma expressão completamente sem sentimentos no rosto.

Enquanto limpava com a vassoura porem ela parou um momento. Suas mãos começaram a tremer e então ela ficou com uma expressão de extrema raiva no rosto.

Sem dizer uma palavra, apenas dando pequenos gemidos de raiva, ela usou a vassoura para destruir toda a casa. Destruiu tudo até mesmo seu próprio quarto e no final a única coisa que sobrou foi a TV do pai. Ela correu até ela largando a vassoura no chão e deu um soco tão forte que quebrou o vidro da tela de TV, ferindo bastante a mão no processo, depois ela pisou e chutou a TV e pegou a vassoura para quebrá-la até o ultimo pedaço.

Depois disto ela sentou-se no chão em frente a TV e ficou olhando para ela por algumas horas com uma expressão neutra no rosto. Em seguida ela levantou-se e foi para o jardim. Nevava muito la fora mas ela parecia não se importar com o frio enquanto olhava para o céu.

Alguns momentos depois ela saiu correndo em direção da floresta. Eu ia segui-la mas meu celular tocou e quando vi na tela quem era fiquei um tanto surpreso.

-Magnuuuuuus! – Eu disse contente. – Quanto tempo colega...A que devo a ligação? – Disse me apoiando no portão da saída dos fundos da casa de Tamao, ainda estava sobre o efeito da ofuscação mas nem era mais necessário já que não tinha ninguém perto.

-_Saudações André é bom falar com você_..._Liguei para avisar que finalmente achei alguém que julgo bom o bastante para abraçar_.

-Jura? – Disse sorrindo achando bastante irônica a situação. – Mal posso esperar para conhecê-la.

-..._Como sabe que é uma mulher_?

-Intuição. – Eu disse alargando o sorriso. – Boa sorte abraçando-a depois eu marco com o Tolk de irmos ai nos para conhecê-la.

-_Claro é só avisar quando_.

''Avisar? É ruim em vou chegar de surpresa fazendo você achar que sua casa foi invadida hehehe.'' Pensei enquanto olhava a casa destruída de Tamao.

-_Bem boa noite então André_..._Tenho de ir pegar um vôo ainda hoje e ainda estou conferindo os últimos preparativos_.

-Certo...Boa noite e não esquece de guardar seus amendoins para mim ok?

Ele riu e nos desligamos. ''Não sei qual é a graça eu gosto de amendoins hora bolas...'' Pensei enquanto começava a ir em direção da floresta para procurar por Tamao.

Não demorou algum tempo e a encontrei. Ela estava perto do lago sentada de baixo de um grande pinheiro. Ela olhava fixamente para o lago e tinha um rosto triste.

Então eu vi...Pela primeira vez vi lagrimas saindo de seus olhos...Era poucas, tímidas...Como se fosse algo novo para ela mas logo aumentaram...Muitas e muitas lagrimas saíram de seus olhos enquanto ela chorava olhando para aquele grande lago e a neve caia cobrindo-a.

''É agora.'' Pensei me aproximando e retirando o sobretudo bege que estava usando. Desativei minha ofuscação e coloquei meu sobretudo sobre os ombros dela.

Ela virou o rosto para mim espantada. Em seguida ela tentou rapidamente virar o rosto e secar as lagrimas mas segurei seu braço com força para impedi-la e disse enquanto ela ainda olhava para o lado:

-Não é vergonha chorar quando se esta sofrendo.

-Não é vergonha... – Ela disse ainda olhando para o lado. – As pessoas não deveriam demonstrar tristeza...Sendo alegres as pessoas estimulam outras a serem alegres também...

-Não parece estar funcionando com seu pai. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela ficou em silencio alguns momentos e virou o rosto para olhar o lago com uma expressão triste.

-Eu sei...Eu so queria que ele fosse mais feliz...Talvez assim ele se comportasse de maneira diferente...Não sei porque faço isto... – Ela disse com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Ah, mas eu sei porque. – Eu disse me levantando e me movendo para ficar em pé olhando para ela de frente.

-Sabe? – Ela perguntou me olhando com um rosto de duvida.

-Sim...Porque você é louca. – Eu disse com um largo sorriso doce no rosto.

Ela arregalou levemente os olhos e ficou me olhando surpresa por alguns segundos. Depois ela abaixou a cabeça e não pude ver sua face mas em alguns segundos ela disse:

-Louca?

Vi ela dar um sorriso e então ela começou a rir. Sorri também olhando-a com carinho enquanto ela dava uma boa risada que ecoava pela floresta.

-Acho que faz sentido. – Ela disse me olhando sorrindo.

-Claro...Nada é mais lógico do que a loucura... – Eu disse num tom de sabedoria. – Todos tem dela um pouco...Ela é o que torna a vida interessante mas poucos são aqueles que realmente podem ser chamados de loucos...Ah estes sim, minha querida, estes sim é que possuem uma verdadeira iluminação sobre o que a realidade é de fato... – Disse alargando o sorriso e olhando para a lua cheia que estava no céu.

-E o que a realidade é de fato? – Tamao perguntou me olhando.

-Tão louca como eu e você. – Eu respondi olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela sorriu e então disse:

-Se eu sou louca então quem me garante que você não é alguma alucinação minha?

-Ninguém, mas você me deixaria magoado se achasse que eu não sou real. – Eu disse fazendo uma falsa cara de emburrado.

-Desculpa então. – Ela disse depois de dar uma pequena risada tímida.

-Você tem tentado fazer todos a sua volta feliz não é mesmo? – Eu disse me agachando para olhá-la nos olhos. – E desde que sua mãe morreu é a responsável por cuidar da casa toda não é?

Ela deu um sorriso triste e desviou os olhos para o chão antes de me responder.

-Sim...Antes de minha mãe morrer ela sofria tanto quanto eu sofro hoje...As vezes ela também descontava sua raiva em mim por tanto eu não gostava dela...Mas quando eu tinha 10 anos ela se matou e eu tive que substituí-la... – Ela então ficou com uma expressão amarga no rosto. – Agora mais do que nunca.

-Ah sim eu vi. – Eu disse percebendo que ela se referia ao estrupo.

-É... – Ela disse com a mesma expressão. – Você tem me observado desde que nos encontramos a alguns anos não é?

-Sim...Como descobriu?

-Só assim você saberia o que aconteceu e alem do que você parece me entender bem. – Ela disse com um sorriso triste no rosto.

-Bem é verdade mas também te entendo porque em certo grau você se parece comigo...E não estou só falando dos cabelos claros. – Eu disse sorrindo.

Ela deu uma risada tímida e então eu me sentei ao lado dela em baixo da arvore. Olhei ela nos olhos e disse com um sorriso:

-Lembra o que eu lhe disse a muitos anos sobre vida e morte terem uma irmã bastarda?

-Lembro. – Ela disse me olhando com uma expressão de duvida.

-Bem...Esta irmã é bastarda e por tanto triste e solitária...Condenada a vagar pela noite por toda a eternidade e dotada de uma fúria interior muito grande...Mas ela tem grandes poderes...Poderes que nenhuma das duas irmãs é capaz de ter... – Eu disse sorrindo enquanto olhava-a. – Quer conhecê-la? – Perguntei alargando o sorriso.

Não contei quanto tempo ela ficou me olhando em silencio sem responder. Parecendo pensar bastante na pergunta talvez entendendo bem profundamente o que eu queria dizer...Quando este tempo indefinido passou ela me olhou com um sorriso confiante no rosto e disse:

-Quero.

Dei um abraço apertado nela e movi seus cabelos para ver seu pescoço. Coloquei minha boca bem perto do pescoço dela e fiz meus caninos crescerem e meus olhos ficarem de uma cor avermelhada e âmbar.

Em seguida a mordi.

Enquanto sugava o sangue dela ela gemia de prazer e me abraçava com força. Logo porem ela começou a me abraçar com menos força enquanto perdia a consciência. No final seu corpo ficou mole e quando parei de sugar seu sangue ela tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena no rosto. Ela estava morta.

Levei meu braço direito a minha boca e o mordi. Vi que bastante sangue saia do ferimento e levei-o até a boca do corpo de Tamao. Fiz com que o sangue escorresse por dentro de sua garganta morta e depois de colocar uma quantidade de sangue que julguei suficiente lambi minha ferida, regenerando-a, e me levantei afastando-me dela. Utilizei a Disciplina Ofuscação para ficar invisível e esperei um tempo.

Minutos depois ela começou a se mover. Parecia estar sentindo uma enorme dor o que eu sabia que era verdade pois o corpo dela estava morrendo mas ela não...Algum tempo depois dela ficar se remexendo ela começou a olhar para os lados e foi possível ver que agora ela tinha olhos de uma cor avermelhada e âmbar e seus caninos estavam bem maiores...

Seu olhar era de um predador procurando alguma presa. Graças a minha Ofuscação ela não me via então ela se levantou olhando para todos os lados mostrando que ela estava realmente muito faminta. Foi então possível ouvir ao longe o barulho de um carro, pela direção era o pai dela chegando, ela foi correndo na direção de sua casa sem perder o olhar de fome e eu a segui.

Ela ficou no jardim olhando o pai entrar na casa pela porta da frente. Quando o pai entrou foi possível ouvir alguns gritos ''Pelo visto ele não gostou da limpeza especial que ela fez.'' Pensei sorrindo e me dirigi para casa apesar de Tamao continuar no jardim

Chegando la vi que ele estava com muita raiva olhando a destruição que Tamao tinha feito na casa. Até que Tamao apareceu na porta dos fundos olhando para o chão com o cabelo na frente dos olhos sem que seu rosto pudesse ser visto.

-SEU PEDAÇO DE MERDA! VOCÊ DESTRUIU A CASA TODA! – Ele gritou indo na direção de Tamao pronto para lhe dar um soco muito forte.

Quando ele estava a uns 3 metros de distancia Tamao levantou o rosto, tirando assim o cabelo da frente, e foi possível ver seu rosto vampirico e a expressão bestial que ela estava fazendo.

Ao ver o rosto de Tamao seu pai parou e olho-a espantado. Parecia ter uma grande surpresa e um certo medo no rosto.

-Que merda é esta? – Ele perguntou se afastando um pouco.

Ao ver ele tentando se afastar Tamao foi correndo avançar nele. Instintivamente ele pegou um pedaço de uma cadeira que estava perto e bateu com força na cabeça dela. Ela caiu no chão mas se levantou rapidamente para atacá-lo novamente. A fúria em seus olhos parecia a de um lobo lutando para matar sua presa.

O pai ficou tentando se defender. Usava os destroços para bater em Tamao com toda força que tinha mas não importava o que ele usasse ela sempre levantava cada vez com mais fúria. Algumas vezes Tamao acertava socos no pai mas este era forte o bastante para não tombar com eles.

Já bem assustado com aquele comportamento ele uma hora conseguiu fazer ela cair no chão outra vez com um pedaço de madeira que tinha e enfiou a parte pontuda na barriga dela.

Ela gritou de dor e ele se afastou assustado e eu consegui notar um pingo de arrependimento nos olhos dele

Este arrependimento, porem, sumiu rápido. Tamao não demorou a levantar e retirar o pedaço de madeira que atravessava sua barriga.

-Mo-monstro! – Ele gaguejou com uma expressão de puro pânico no rosto.

Eu estava atrás de Tamao e após ouvir isto fiz as sombras que me cobriam sumirem. Ele me olhou e eu olhei nos olhos dele com um sorriso sinistro e disse:

-É...E foi você que criou este monstro.

Retirei então uma adaga que trazia na cintura e atirei bem na testa dele. Ele gemeu de dor por alguns momentos mas então caiu no chão, morto.

Ao ver o pai morto no chão Tamao não demorou e foi para cima dele. Ela instintivamente morde-o e sugou todo o sangue dele. Quando terminou ela tinha uma expressão de felicidade no rosto vampirico.

Momentos depois vi seu rosto voltando ao normal e ela olhou para o corpo do pai com uma expressão de choque. Esta expressão no entanto deu lugar a um sorriso triste e ela disse:

-Ao menos agora ele esta sereno...

E era verdade. O cadáver tinha um rosto sereno enquanto gotas de sangue saiam do ferimento na testa dele. Depois de anos observando aquela casa posso dizer com certeza que aquela era a expressão mais próxima de feliz que eu já tinha visto no rosto do pai de Tamao, fora quando o time dele ganhava algum jogo na TV.

Me aproximei e coloquei minha mão em cima do ombro de Tamao.

-Vamos criança...Este lugar não lhe pertence mais... – Eu disse olhando para ela com um sorriso.

Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente e se levantou. Queimamos a casa dela e ela saiu de la sem levar nada exceto as roupas do corpo que mais tarde jogaria fora assim que eu lhe desse outras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que André terminou sua narrativa eu e Tolkin estávamos olhando para ele atentamente.

-Coitada. – Tolkien disse. – Alguém como o pai dela realmente é um monstro pior do que nos...

-Bem pior...Somos monstros desalmados mas ao menos podemos usar isto como desculpa...Ele não tinha nenhuma. – Eu disse tomando um gole da minha taça de sangue. – Fez muito bem em abraçá-la...O Mundo das Trevas pode ser um lugar horrível mas ela já vivia um terror equivalente todos os dias.

-Eu me pergunto. – André disse olhando pela janela com uma voz distante. – Se não teria sido melhor eu ajudá-la sem abraçá-la...Mas não sei fiquei tão próximo dela que senti que precisava tê-la junto de mim.

Eu e Tolkien balançamos a cabeça positivamente. Sabíamos o que ele queria dizer.

-Bem agora é a vez do Tolk falar. – Ele disse com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Sim eu estava mesmo querendo ouvir melhor os detalhes do abraço de sua cria. – Eu disse olhando para Tolkien.

-Certo...Mas antes uma coisa...Você não tinha dito antes que tinha abraçado a Tamao depois de mim? Afinal eu te liguei somente uns dias depois do Eduard ligar para nos dois. – Tolkien pergunto a André mencionando algo que eu também tinha notado.

-Ah mesmo? Nossa a certidão de abraço dela deve estar com a data errada então. – André disse colocando a mão no queixo aparentando estar pensativo.

Eu e André rodamos os olhos.

-Bem então é minha vez de contar certo...Vamos la. – Tolkien disse e eu e André olhamos para ele atentamente para ouvir a historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O começo de tudo foi a dias atrás quando eu estava viajando pelo meio do Canadá. Nas noites anteriores eu tinha lutado contra alguns membros do Sabá que tentaram conquistar uma cidade por la mas não eram muito fortes. Quando eu estava no meio da estrada saindo da cidade em questão Eduard me ligou._

Enquanto eu viajava na minha picape preta nas ruas nevadas do meio do Canadá meu celular tocou. Sem ligar para o fato de que estava dirigindo fui ver quem era e me surpreendi quando vi o nome na tela.

-Eduard! Que surpresa, já tem algum tempo em chapa? – Digo atendendo o telefone.

-_Saudações Tolkien_..._Sim já tem mesmo algum temp_... – Ele ia dizer mas uma terceira voz o interrompeu.

Era uma mensagem gravada avisando que meus créditos estavam acabando.

-Ah merda...Escuta Eduard to ficando sem créditos...Olha to vendo uma cabine telefônica aqui perto eu te ligo dela certo? – Eu disse vendo um posto de gasolina na estrada com uma cabine telefônica do lado.

-_Muito bem_. _Até já_. – Eduard disse e eu desliguei.

Encostei o carro ao lado da cabine e sai de dentro dele. Eu usava um casacão preto grosso, calças jeans azuis e luvas pretas apesar de não estar com frio. A neve que caia estava caindo com muita força, era uma verdadeira nevasca. Entro na cabine, que parecia uma daquelas cabines telefônicas inglesas só que preta e enferrujada, e disco o numero do celular de Eduard.

-Fala rapaz e ai qual a grande novidade? – Pergunto assim que ele atende.

Nesta hora reparei que tinha alguém saindo de dentro da lojinha do posto de gasolina e vindo na direção da cabine telefônica.

-_Bem, após vários séculos eu finalmente encontrei alguém que acredito ter qualidades o bastante para ser minha cria_. – Eduard disse me surpreendendo.

A pessoa que vinha em direção da cabine se aproximou mais e consegui notar que era uma garota de mais o menos uns 18 anos com cabelos curtos pintados de roxo num estilo Cleópatra, olhos violetas e que estava usando um casaco de neve preto bem grosso e uma calça jeans azul alem de botas pretas e luvas da mesma cor.

-Caralho! Jura cara? Pelo sangue de _Caim_ esta eu não esperava. – Disse feliz e surpreso. – E então é homem, mulher, americano, europeu ou o que?

Ouvi um barulho. Virei o rosto e vi que a garota tinha batido no vidro da cabine e agora apontava para o pulso como que fazendo um sinal para eu não demorar. ''Que garota abusada.'' Pensei e mostrei meu dedo do meio para ela e virei o rosto nem vendo sua reação.

-_É uma mulher e é japonesa_. – Eduard disse do outro lado do telefone.

-Haha é mesmo? Japonesa ,é não sabia que voc... – Ia dizendo mas fui interrompido.

A garota simplesmente deu um chute no vidro da cabine fazendo ela balançar muito. Olhei pra ela e ela me mandou o dedo do meio também e tinha um rosto bem irritado.

-PORRA! DA PRA ESPERAR NÃO CACETA? – Gritei entreabrindo a porta da cabine e depois fechei ela com violência. – Desculpa tem uma chata aqui querendo usar o telefone. – Falei para Eduard.

-_Hehe tente não matá-la esta bem_? _De qualquer forma o André disse algo sobre vocês passarem aqui para conhecê-la_..._Ligue para ele depois esta bem_?

-Claro, claro ligo pra ele sim...Te mais ver Eduard. – Disse desligando o telefone e saindo da cabine.

Assim que sai a garota estava esperando do lado de fora batendo o pé com um rosto de impaciente.

-Porra vai ser ma educada assim la longe fedelha...Era só uma chamada rápida caceta pode usar a merda do telefone agora. – Disse com a voz irritada.

-Vai se fuder. – Ela disse entrando na cabine também irritada.

Rodei os olhos. ''Não a mate Tolkien... É só alguma menina irritante aleatória. Vá para o carro e dirija rápido...'' Pensei e comecei a ir em direção ao carro.

-PORRA! QUE MERDA COMO ASSIM VOCÊ NÃO VEM? – A garota disse me fazendo virar para olhá-la.

O rosto dela estava ainda mais nervoso que antes enquanto ela falava no telefone.

-Porra como assim desistiu? – Ela disse e deu uma pequena pausa. – Seus pais te convenceram a ficar? Ah porra se sabe muito bem que eles vão voltar a te tratar do mesmo jeito que antes daqui a semanas. – Pausa. – Falaram que eu sou ma influencia? Caralho nos somos amigas a anos porra não acredito que se vai cair nesta... – Pausa. – Puta que pariu se você tivesse na minha frente agora eu juro que te dava um soco... – Pausa maior. – Ah! Que ótimo e o que eu faço? Você me larga aqui a tarde toda dizendo que tinha que ir pegar umas coisas e agora vem e dizer que não vai voltar mais? Porra que merda eu confiei em você e você ficou com a merda do carro. – Pausa. E desta vez ela ficou com o rosto ainda mais irritado ao responder. – CHAMAR MEUS PAIS? TA DOIDA? Meus pais não são os seus sua estúpida eles alem de não me perdoarem só me dariam uma senhora bronca e tornariam minha vida ainda pior...Os seus vão só fingir que ta tudo bem até voltarem a te tratar como antes. – Pausa. - Não falar assim dos seus pais? Caralho eu falo deles do jeito que eu quiser sua idiota seus pais são uns merdas também caceta vá tomar no cu. – Pausa. – Alo? Alo? Alo! PORRA DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA FILHA DA PUTA! – Ela disse e então colocou o telefone no gancho com tanta força que me impressionou não ter quebrado o suporte.

Ela então saio da cabine resmungando alguns palavrões. ''Bem...Ela tem muita atitude com certeza...'' Pensei com uma sobrancelha levantada. ''Mas ela com certeza agora vai ficar de birra mais algumas horas e depois vai desistir e ligar para os pais'' Pensei enquanto via ela se dirigir para o posto de gasolina.

Fiquei observando de longe e para a minha surpresa ela foi até onde tinham alguns carros estacionados e, depois de olhar para os lados, quebrou o vidro de um dos carros e abriu a porta para tentar ligá-lo com os fios de dentro do carro sem a chave.

-Hehe. – Ri ao longe encostado no meu carro enquanto observava graças a minha boa visão. – Ela não desiste fácil.

Ela ficou tentando ligar o carro durante algum tempo e parecia ter pressa. Depois de um tempo porem o dono da loja viu o que ela estava fazendo e saiu da loja com um rifle na mão.

-Agora ela ta sem saída mesmo e vai ter que desistir. – Pensei em voz alta.

Para minha surpresa porem quando viu o rifle a garota pegou um pedaço grande de vidro com a mão e ficou de frente para o homem que claramente não queria atirar numa garota tão jovem. ''...Ela não esta sendo tão estúpida...Sabe que ele não tem coragem de atirar...'' Pensei e entrei no carro. ''Merda não sei porque vou fazer isto mas que se foda vamos la.'' Pensei com a leve sensação de que ia me arrepender depois.

Com violência dei uma volta rápida no carro e fui na direção da briga. Ameacei acertar o carro bem no dono da loja e ele quando viu largou o rifle no chão e pulou para o lado. Dei uma freada bem do lado da garota e abri a porta do meu lado e disse:

-ENTRA!

Ela pareceu confusa por um momento mas entrou rapidamente ao ver que o homem da loja estava começando a se levantar.

Dei um cavalo de pau e fui a toda a velocidade para a estrada. Ouvi o cara da loja atirar uma vez mas ele errou. Depois que já estávamos na estrada com o posto de gasolina ficando bem longe senti algo no meu pescoço. Olhei para a garota e ela tinha colocado o pedaço de vidro que tinha pegado antes no meu pescoço e agora me olhava seriamente com um rosto tentando ser ameaçador.

-Porque me ajudou?

-Hehe muito educado da sua parte ameaçar o cara que, como você disse, te salvou. – Eu disse completamente despreocupado olhando para a estrada.

-Foda-se diz logo porque me salvou. – Ela disse parecendo mais irritada.

-Sei la...Porque deu na telha ta bem? – Disse com sinceridade. – Agora abaixa esta porra logo.

-Você vai dirigir pra onde eu quero que você dirija ouviu? – Ela disse tentando ser mais ameaçadora.

Rodei os olhos e segurei o braço dela. Ela mal conseguia mover o braço embora tentasse bastante e enquanto isto tirei o pedaço de vidro da mão dela e joguei pela janela.

-Pronto...Agora para onde você quer ir? – Perguntei sorrindo depois de largar o braço dela.

Ela ficou em silencio durante algum tempo me olhando com um olhar misturado de raiva e duvida. Depois ela virou o rosto para a estrada e disse com uma voz ainda irritada mas meio indiferente:

-Dark City, nos Estados Unidos.

-Hehe jura? Eu tava mesmo querendo visitar um velho amigo meu la. – Eu disse com honestidade.

''Embora quisesse dar um tempo até passar la...O Eduard provavelmente só vai ter abraçado a japonesa dele daqui a uns dias conhecendo ele e sua mania de planos longos e complicados.'' Pensei.

-Que seja... – Ela disse indiferente.

Passamos um tempo em silencio viajando pela estrada. Ela parecia cansada mas também parecia tentar se manter acordada. ''Deve estar pensando que se ela dormir eu posso tentar fazer algo com ela.'' Pensei.

-Bem e o que pretende fazer em Dark City?

-Não é da sua conta. – Ela respondeu ríspida.

Rodei os olhos mais uma vez. ''Porque caralhos eu to ajudando ela?'' Pensei.

-Olha...A viajem é longa pra caralho então é melhor arranjar algum assunto para conversarmos do contrario você vai adormecer e eu vou ter que abusar de você para me distrair.

Ela me olhou assustada.

-Brincadeirinha. – Eu disse sorrindo. – Mas aposto que era isto que se tava pensando ne?

Ela rodou os olhos e voltou a olhar para a estrada ainda emburrada. Uns segundos depois ela finalmente começou a falar.

-To tentando começar vida nova...

-Sei...Pais difíceis é?

-É...Ouviu a conversa que tive por telefone?

-Acho que o posto inteiro ouviu. – Eu disse rindo.

Com o canto do olho vi ela dar um sorriso bem pequeno.

-É eu sou meio boca-suja eu sei.

-Pra mim você tava só sendo honesta. Se fudendo para o que os outros pensarem a respeito.

-Se tem certeza que se não ta me passando uma cantada? – Ela perguntou olhando para mim com uma sobrancelha levantada.

Dei uma risada boa e longa nesta.

-Não, não...Acredite você é MUITO nova para mim. – Eu disse, bem honesto mesmo nesta.

-Eu realmente tenho cara de dezessete ne? Se deve achar que eu sou só alguma rebeldezinha fugindo de casa. – Ela perguntou num tom emburrado.

-Não e sim.

-Ah? – Ela perguntou me olhando com um rosto confuso.

-Não, você não tem cara de dezessete. Achava que se tinha uns dezoito ou dezenove... E sim, pela historia parece que você é alguma rebeldezinha fugindo de casa mas eu ainda não ouvi a sua versão então não sei se é verdade.

Ela ficou em silencio algum tempo olhando para a estrada sem falar nada. Depois deste tempo ela começou a falar de novo.

-Meus pais são bem rígidos...Meu pai especialmente...Eles vivem discutindo e normalmente a discussão acaba com minha mãe apanhando e depois vindo descontar em cima de mim...Tem sido assim a minha vida toda então eu meio que decidi que tipo, já chegava sabe? Passei a me meter nas discussões também sem tomar lados...Nem sei porque diabos eles continuam casados é uma hipocrisia tão grande sabe? Ai tem esta minha amiga, ou ex-amiga, que também tinha pais problemáticos embora menos do que os meus...Resolvemos a um tempo atrás fugir juntas para Dark City e arranjarmos empregos la enquanto cuidávamos uma da outra... – Ela disse com e depois deu uma pausa e rodou os olhos. – E porque diabos eu to me abrindo toda para algum estranho maluco que conheci num posto de gasolina?

-Tolkien Telrúnya. – Eu respondi.

-Ah? – Ela disse me olhando confusa.

-Meu nome. Tolkien Telrúnya, muito prazer.

-...Joana...O sobrenome não importa... – Ela disse se apresentando e voltando a olhar para a estrada.

Ela ficou em silencio alguns momentos e então se virou para mim e perguntou:

-Tolkien como o nome do cara que escreveu O Senhor dos Anéis?

Rodei os olhos e suspirei. ''Puta merda de novo não.'' Pensei irritado.

-É...Mesma coisa... – Respondi meio inconformado.

-Seus pais eram grandes fans do livro ou algo assim? – Ela perguntou.

-Não. Eles eram escandinavos.

-Escandinavos? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sombrancelha.

-A terra de onde vieram os Vikings sabe? – Perguntei. ''Se ela falar que nunca ouviu falar do meu nobre povo eu juro que jogo ela deste carro em movimento.''

-Sei... – Ela respondeu me fazendo pensar que ela tinha muita sorte de saber. – Mas se tem mesmo certeza que eles não eram fans do livro?

''Sim tenho porque quando me deram este nome este filho da puta não tinha nascido ainda e eu passei uns bons séculos sem ter que ouvir esta maldita comparação sempre que dizia meu nome para algum mortal idiota.'' Pensei. Mas respondi:

-Não, não eram. Nem gostavam do livro aliais.

Ela me olhou um tempo e perguntou:

-Se já ouviu esta pergunta um milhão de vezes ne?

-Dois milhões...E fica mais irritante a cada vez que fazem de novo. – Eu respondi com um sorriso raivoso.

Ela deu uma pequena risada pela primeira vez.

-Desculpe então.

-Ta tudo bem. – Eu respondi esquecendo o nervosismo anterior.

Ficamos em silencio durante uns segundos e ela voltou a falar.

-Seus pais eram escandinavos é? Você nem tem sotaque forte.

-Sou bom com línguas. – Respondi.

Não era bom em línguas de verdade mas depois de séculos de não-vida dava para aprender facilmente praticamente qualquer língua sem ficar com sotaque então não era como se eu estivesse mentindo.

-Serio? Fala algo em escandinavo então pra eu ver.

Disse uma frase na minha língua natal, num dialeto de quase mil anos atrás. E ela me olhou sem entender uma palavra.

-O que significa?

-Significa que você é uma chata de cabelo roxo. – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Vai a merda. – Ela disse cruzando os braços olhando para a estrada.

-É brincadeira...Significa: a neve cai la fora mas aqui dentro a camaradagem entre colegas nos aquece. É uma frase que meu pai costumava dizer nos invernos frios quando eu e meus irmãos estávamos juntos em casa conversando e reclamando do frio la fora. – Respondi meio nostalgicamente lembrando dos velhos momentos de quando eu ainda era mortal.

-Hehe se devia ter uma família bem legal então. – Ela respondeu sorrindo pra variar.

-Era uma boa gente, sinto falta deles até hoje.

-Eles ficaram na Escandinávia?

-Ficaram...Enterrados mas ficaram. – Pensei. Apesar de provavelmente a séculos as lapides deles já nem estarem mais la mas eu nem fazia idéia.

-Me desculpe. – Ela disse olhando para mim.

-Ah tudo bem...Isto foi a muito tempo atrás mesmo...E ao menos morreram lutando que é o que eles mais gostavam de fazer. – Eu disse recordando.

-Lutando? – Ela perguntou confusa.

''Ah merda.'' Pensei achando que tinha falado de mais.

-É...Um grupo de...Assaltantes, por assim dizer, matou eles mas eles lutaram para defender a casa e todos morreram com honra. – Disfarcei.

Na verdade era um grupo de outros vikings rivais que atacou a nossa casa e matou eles depois de um combate e tanto.

-Só eu sobrevivi e só porque um estranho me ajudou. – Eu disse lembrando de meu senhor. – Era boa pessoa...Passou um tempo comigo depois daquilo e depois sumiu por um bom tempo e só me encontrei com ele muitos anos mais tarde mas depois nunca mais. – Disse lembrando do meu abraço e depois de como encontrei meu senhor vários séculos depois por um curto período de tempo.

-Entendo...Devia ser boa pessoa.

-Era sim...Meio mal-humorado mas boa gente.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre algumas banalidades. A garota, Joana, até que era simpática quando queria. Depois de um tempo reparei que faltava umas 3 horas para o amanhecer e logo vi uma placa avisando que tinha um motel em frente.

-Bem já estou ficando cansado e vai levar uns dias até chegarmos a Dark City...Se importa de passarmos o dia no motel? – Eu perguntei olhando para Joana.

-Tudo bem...Mas normalmente o certo não seria viajar de dia e a noite dormir? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Digamos que eu dirijo muito melhor a noite. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Assim que chegamos no motel estacionei o carro e peguei umas malas que eu tinha enquanto Joana ia alugar dois quartos com um dinheiro que eu dei a ela. Quando ela voltou ela me deu as chaves e o dinheiro que eu tinha dado a ela.

-Agradeço a carona mas não gosto de dever favores a alguém então eu pago nossa estadia no motel. – Disse com a voz bem seria.

-Hehe nunca ouviu falar de presentes? – Eu perguntei enquanto levava minha mala apoiada no meu braço direito.

''Ela tem um certo censo de honra...Gosto dela.'' Pensei enquanto íamos em direção aos quartos.

Depois de chegarmos aos quartos, que eram um do lado do outro, virei para ela e disse:

-Olha...Eu provavelmente vou dormir o dia todo então nem tente me acordar certo? Vá comer sem mim e a noite partimos.

-Quem disse que eu ia te esperar para comer? – Ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – Se quiser dormir o dia todo fique a vontade senhor vampiro.

Dei uma longa e boa risada depois desta e disse:

-Bom dia de sono então Joana. Mais tarde passo no seu quarto para sugar seu sangue.

Ela rodou os olhos aparentemente achando idiota minha brincadeira. Entretanto ela disse:

-Boa noite...E obrigada.

-Não tem de que. – Eu respondi sorrindo.

Entrei no quarto enquanto Joana fazia o mesmo. Imediatamente comecei a me preparar trancando a porta e cobrindo qualquer janela o máximo que podia. Depois deitei na larga cama barata de motel e falei para o teto:

-É Tolkien...Que confusão você se meteu em? Bem mas ela até que é boa pessoa. – Falei e dei uma pequena pausa em seguida. – Talvez eu devesse...É...Talvez...

Fiquei refletindo um pouco olhando para o teto até que senti que o sol estava nascendo e cai no sono.

Acordei na noite seguinte e me levantei esticando os músculos.

-Nada como um bom dia de sono para clarear as idéias.

Comecei a desbloquear as janelas e depois ia abrir a porta mas ouvi algo.

-MERDA! SAIAM DAQUI! – A voz claramente era a de Joana.

Ativei imediatamente a Disciplina Auspícios 1 para conseguir ouvir melhor porque o grito tinha sido do quarto de Joana e dava para notar outras vozes mas eu não conseguia ouvi-las direito.

-Segura ela! Nossa ela é violenta de mais. – Disse uma voz masculina.

-Vamos la jovenzinha...Seus pais estão muito preocupados com você esta na hora de você voltar para casa. – Disse uma segunda voz masculina.

-PREOCUPADOS É O CARALHO! ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! – Joana gritou mais uma vez e eu ouvi um som que pareciam os de algemas.

-É...Mas uma rebelde adolescente fugindo de casa...As crianças de hoje em dia... – Disse o primeiro homem e depois ouvi ele suspirar.

-NÃO! PORRA! ME SOLTA! – Ouvi Joana gritar outra vez.

Ouvi então alguns gemidos raivosos dela parecendo que ela estava tentando se soltar e passos. Olhei pelo olho mágico da porta e vi dois policiais arrastando Joana que se debatia muito.

-TOLKIEN! – Ela gritou olhando para minha porta. – TOLKIEN! ME AJUDA PORRA!

Ouvindo isto apertei meus punhos. ''Merda se eu bater nos policias isto pode acabar causando vários problemas...Merda desculpa Joana mas a brincadeira acabou, A Mascara é importante para que os humanos não nos persigam como fizeram a séculos...Eu sei, eu estava la.'' Eu pensei tentando muito me controlar embora estivesse quase saindo do quarto para meter uma surra digna naqueles policiais.

-Ela deve estar drogada. Ta falando um bando de maluquice. – Disse um dos policias.

-É...Onde já se viu ficar chamando o nome do cara que escreveu O Senhor dos Anéis. – O outro policial disse rindo. – Deve ter tomado acido.

''AH MAS QUE SE FODA!'' Pensei e então abri a porta rapidamente.

Com toda a minha delicadeza byronica bati a porta quando abri e olhei para os dois policiais com os braços cruzados e o rosto mais ameaçador que eu podia ter, e quando se tem mais de dois metros de altura e se é forte como eu isto não é tarefa difícil.

-Larguem. Ela. Agora. – Eu disse fazendo pausas num tom baixo mais extremamente ameaçador.

Os policias me olharam com uma cara de quem estava prestes a se fuder lindamente. Estavam se cagando de medo e Joana olhava para mim esperançosa.

-O-o Se-senhor não pode se meter em a-assuntos policias. – Um deles gaguejou.

-Eu disse pra você abrir a sua merda de boca? – Eu disse olhando para ele mais ameaçador. – Não eu não disse...Eu só disse para deixá-la ir...E é Já entenderam seus merdas?

O outro cara sacou a pistola e apontou ela tremendo para a minha cara.

-Cala a boca ou você vai ser preso por interferir! – Ele disse meio nervoso e meio com raiva.

Usando de uma grande velocidade, ainda no padrão humano mas grande, me aproximei e levantei o braço dele fazendo ele disparar no teto. Em seguida torci o braço dele e foi possível ouvir o barulho do osso quebrando e depois fazendo uma fratura exposta enquanto ele caia no chão gritando de dor.

Depois fui para cima do outro policial que estava desesperadamente tentando sacar sua arma rápido. Peguei o braço dele e também torci até fazer uma fratura exposta, o que foi bem rápido.

Para disfarçar um pouco peguei as chaves das algemas e libertei Joana, embora pudesse ter simplesmente quebrado as correntes com minha força. ''Bem ta foi algo meio fora do comum o que eu fiz mas ainda ta no aceitável para um humano...É não quebrei A Mascara legal.'' Pensei e depois joguei as chaves no chão.

-Pega minha mala rápido e depois vamos correndo para o carro. – Eu disse para Joana que se limitou a balançar a cabeça positivamente e ir correndo para o meu quarto.

Fui até os dois policiais e usei minha Disciplina Dominação para dizer:

-Esqueçam nossos rostos.

Os policiais ficaram com os olhos sem brilho por um momento e depois desmaiaram. Em seguida ia ir até Joana para ajudá-la com a minha mala.

_**BANG!**_

''Ah...Merda...'' Pensei depois de sentir que tinha levado um tiro nas costas. Me virei para ver e tinha outro policial apontando uma arma recentemente disparada para mim.

''É agora já era mesmo...'' Pensei.

Usei minha Disciplina Rapidez e fui correndo para cima dele numa velocidade absurda. O policial nem teve tempo de se surpreender, por eu conseguir me mexer depois de levar um tiro e o estar fazendo tão rápido, e logo eu já estava em frente a ele jogando-o no chão e quebrando seus dois braços em seguida. Depois olhei ele nos olhos e disse:

-Esqueça o que aconteceu hoje.

Ele perdeu o brilho nos olhos como os dois policiais anteriores e desmaiou. Levantei e ia ir para o quarto com pressa mas vi uma coisa.

Joana estava parada na porta do quarto com minha mala do lado e me olhava com um rosto completamente espantado.

''Puta que pariu, agora fudeu de vez!'' Pensei e fui até ela.

-Vo-você le-levou um ti-tiro? E-e vo-você é-é rá-rá-rápido? – Ela gaguejava sem entender nada.

-É, é...Explico tudo no carro vamos logo. – Disse pegando minha mala.

Ela ainda estava com um rosto completamente confuso mas ao ouvir mais passos concordou e fomos correndo até o carro. Enfiei minha mala na traseira do carro e entramos no mesmo correndo e em seguida pisei fundo no acelerador.

Começamos então a nos afastar. Fiquei de olho no retrovisor e o motel ficava cada vez mais longe.

-Certo agora que merda foi aquela la trás? – Joana perguntou ainda confusa.

-Bem... É uma merda difícil de explicar. – Eu disse sem saber por onde começar.

-Suas costas! – Ela pareceu perceber com um rosto espantado. – Caralho para o carro se tem que ir para o hospital imediatamente!

-Er...Não, não tenho... – Eu disse meio sem graça ainda pensando como eu ia começar a explicar aquela merda.

-Como não tem? Se pode ser ridiculamente rápido mas tu ainda é humano caralho! – Ela disse nervosa e pelo visto muito preocupada comigo.

-Er...Ta ai a questão...Eu não sou.

-Não é o que? – Ela perguntou não entendendo e ainda preocupada.

-Humano...Eu não sou humano.

Ela me olhou quieta por uns 3 segundos e disse:

-Caralho para o carro tu ta alucinando!

''Puta que pariu ta FODA!'' Pensei rodando os olhos.

-Não! Eu não to alucinando porra! Eu não sou humano pronto, acabou. Lembra quando eu disse que meus pais eram da terra dos Vikings? Bem eu esqueci de mencionar que eles ERAM Vikings e eu tenho quase mil anos de idade.

-Que merda de droga tu tomou durante o dia? – Ela perguntou ainda nervosa.

-Puta que pariu Joana eu NÃO SOU HUMANO CACETA! – Gritei.

Virei o rosto para ela e intencionalmente fiz meus olhos mudarem de cor e meus caninos crescerem. Ela ficou chocada e se afastou colando na porta com medo. Tirei então meu rosto vampirico e dei um longo suspiro para depois dizer:

-Desculpe, não queria te assustar...Só não consegui pensar em um jeito melhor de dizer isto.

Ela ficou em silencio por algum tempo ainda chocada.

-Tolkien...Que merda é você? – Ela perguntou quebrando o silencio.

-...Um Vampiro...Um de verdade não um daqueles fajutos que você vê na TV e no cinema. – Eu disse depois de alguns segundos de silencio.

-Vo-você não pretende me morder ne? – Ela perguntou assustada mas aparentemente acreditando.

-Se quisesse fazer isto já tinha feito a muito tempo Joana... – Disse prestando atenção na estrada e no retrovisor para ver se estávamos sendo seguidos.

-Então...Porque me ajudou? – Ela perguntou levemente mais calma mas ainda assustada.

-Sei la porra! – Disse com raiva. – Vi o jeito que você encarava as coisas que eram colocadas na sua frente e sei la porra gostei. Pensei: ta ai...Ela tem uma atitude interessante. Ai quis, sei la, saber qual era a sua. Pretendia te dar a carona e sei la deixar por isso mesmo e agora eu to aqui te contando um bando de merda que eu não devia contar pra ninguém. – Disse e depois dei um suspiro. – Puta que pariu não era pra ser desse jeito.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo. Ela continuava me olhando espantada mas parecia estar perdendo um pouco o medo.

Infelizmente reparei ao longe o barulho de sirenes policiais graças ao meu Auspícios 1 que tinha continuado ligado.

-Merda tem sirenes atrás da gente. – Falei com raiva e comecei a procurar com os olhos algum atalho na estrada.

-Não to ouvindo nada. – Joana disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Filha você não tem sentidos sobrenaturais que nem eu. – Me limitei a responder deixando ela surpresa. – Merda daqui a pouco eles vão avistar a gente...Que merda o que eu faço...Ah! Já sei! – Falei tendo uma idéia.

Diminui a velocidade e parei o carro na neve fora da estrada perto de um bando de arvores.

-Ta maluco você vai enfrentar eles? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

-Não. Já causei muita confusão. – Disse e comecei a me concentrar.

Sombras começaram a cercar o carro e vi que Joana havia ficado ainda mais espantada e o medo havia voltado. Depois que as sombras da Disciplina Ofuscação nível 5 envolveram o carro esperei um pouco e as viaturas policiais passaram por nos sem nem nos notar.

-Ufa...Tenho que lembrar de agradecer o André por me ensinar essa Disciplina da próxima vez que eu o vir.

Ouvi o som da porta abrindo e então vi que Joana tinha saído do carro e estava correndo em direção a floresta escura coberta por neve. ''Merda.'' Pensei e então sai do carro para segui-la.

Ela corria como se sua vida dependesse disso mas eu a seguia sem dificuldade. Comecei a ouvir um barulho de água e então gritei:

-JOANA ESPERA NÃO VAI POR AI!

Mas ela não me ouviu e acabei ouvindo o barulho dela escorregando e caindo na água. Fui correndo até ela e vi que ela estava no meio da correnteza de um rio gelado cheio de pedras e grandes pedaços de gelo e ela não estava reagindo. ''MERDA!'' Pensei e fui correndo pular no rio. Nadei até ela e depois a levei até a costa sem grandes dificuldades apesar da correnteza extremamente forte. Depois de levá-la a costa vi que ela tremia muito tinha um ferimento aberto na cabeça por onde muito sangue saia.

-Merda Joana não morre porra... – Falei enquanto carregava ela nos braços indo correndo em direção ao meu carro.

Pelo caminho ela começou a resmungar alguma coisa e então eu olhei para ela e vi que ela tinha acordado.

-To-tolkien... – Ela dizia baixinho. – Para Tolkien...

-Joana não tente falar você ta machucada tende se manter acordada mas não faça esforço.

-To-tolkien se sabe que e-eu to fudida. – Ela disse baixinho. – n-não te-tem jeit... – Ela ia dizer mais interrompi.

-Ei! Não diz isso ta bem? Eu te levo até o hospital vai ficar tudo bem.

-Na-não tem um hospital a quilômetros se sa-sabe disso Tolkien... – Ela disse com um tímido sorriso no rosto enquanto o sangue cobria sua face e seus cabelos roxos.

Parei de andar. Ela estava certa. Mesmo que eu usasse minha Disciplina Rapidez e minha Disciplina Potencia nos níveis mais altos que eu conhecia e ainda gastasse sangue ia demorar para chegar num hospital e até eu chegar la ela não agüentaria a viagem em alta velocidade.

-To-tolkien...Desculpa...Não devia ter fu-fugido. – Ela disse triste.

-Shiuuu. Ta tudo bem Joana. – Eu disse abaixando ela e apoiando ela numa arvore olhando-a com um rosto triste.

Ela deu uma pequena e leve risada baixinha e sorriu.

-Qu-que isso? Se na-não era o Vam-vampiro fo-fodão de mil a-anos? Por-porque fi-ficar tris-te por esta mo-mortal qual-qualquer?

-Você não é uma qualquer Joana. – Eu disse serio. – Poucas pessoas hoje em dia tem a coragem e o possuem o senso de honra que você possui...Você teria se dado muito bem na no tempo dos Vikings só nasceu na era errada.

Ela alargou o sorriso e disse:

-Sa-sabe Tolkien...Se me trata me-melhor que a ma-maior par-parte das pe-pessoas e me em-entende co-como ma-mais nin-ninguem en-entende... – Ela então olhou nos meus olhos. – Você é o pai que eu sempre quis ter. – Disse firme sem gaguejar mas depois começou a tossir e sangue começou a escorrer por sua boca enquanto ela tremia de frio.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras fiquei extremamente triste...Raras são as coisas que me fazem ficar triste e esta, pelo visto, era uma delas.

-To-tolkien... – Ela disse me olhando seriamente. Depois resmungou algo num tom tão baixo que eu só ouvi porque ainda tinha meus Auspícios 1 ligado. – Me faz que nem você.

Olhei para ela espantado. Ela queria ser transformada? Talvez pensasse que fosse o único jeito de sobreviver ou talvez...Ah que se foda eu vou fazer isto.

Me aproximei dela e a abracei fortemente. Movi seus cabelos e então, depois de mudar para meu rosto vampirico, mordi seu pescoço.

Ela gemeu levemente de prazer. ''Ao menos posso aliviá-la.'' Pensei e então comecei a sugar seu sangue. Depois de sugar um pouco do sangue fiquei bem atento até que percebi que seu coração tinha parado de bater. Lambi sua ferida e me recusei a olhar para o rosto morto dela enquanto fazia uma ferida em meu braço usando meus dentes. Depois forcei o sangue de meu braço para dentro de sua garganta morta e, depois de despejar uma boa quantidade de sangue, parei com aquilo e lambi minha ferida.

''Não tem como arranjar algum mortal aqui para ela morder mas não suguei todo o sangue dela e devolvi uma grande parte então ela não vai estar com o estomago vazio.'' Pensei. ''Mas a fome de criação é automática...Ela precisa ter algo para se aliviar.'' Pensei outra vez e comecei a tentar ouvir algo.

Num ato absurdo de sorte ouvi um carro se aproximando na estrada. Usei toda a minha velocidade sobrenatural e cheguei na estrada rapidamente. Era uma viatura policial e o policial dentro do carro tinha parado o mesmo e estava prestes a utilizar o radio para chamar por reforços.

Ele nunca soube o que o atingiu. Numa velocidade absurda fui até o carro, arranquei a porta fora e quebrei o pescoço dele. Tudo em apenas 3 segundos. Em seguida peguei o corpo morto dele e voltei aonde Joana estava colocando o corpo do policial na frente dela.

Cheguei a tempo de ver os ferimentos dela começarem a regenerar. Ela depois começou a se remexer toda enquanto seu corpo morria e ela sentia isto. Em seguida seus olhos violeta mudaram para uma cor avermelhada e âmbar e seus caninos crescerem muito. Logo ela reparou no corpo do policial caído no chão e pulou para cima dele como um lobo atrás de sua presa.

Ela sugou cada gota do sangue do cadáver do policial. Depois que ela terminou sua expressão de satisfação era evidente mas logo seu rosto voltou a ter feições humanas e ela olhou para o cadáver chocada.

-Eu que o matei você só se alimentou do corpo morto dele se é isto que você esta pensando. – Eu, que estava em pe ao lado dela, disse.

Ela me olhou espantada e depois olhou para o cadáver.

-Desculpe... É que eu achei que você tinha dito qu... – Eu ia dizer achando que tinha ouvido mal mas ela me interrompeu.

-Sim...Era isto que eu queria você não tem que se desculpar...Eu é que tenho que aceitar as conseqüências disto. – Ela disse com um leve sorriso triste no rosto.

Ficamos em silencio por alguns momentos até que ela se levantou.

-Bem...Eu não me sinto tão incomodada pelo frio agora...Apesar das roupas molhadas...Vampiros pegam resfriados? – Ela perguntou me olhando.

-Não...Nossos corpos estão mortos não temos problema com a maior parte das doenças porque elas costumam afetar seres vivos. – Eu disse olhando-a.

-Hehe ta certo mas depois quero trocá-las para não estragá-las. – Ela disse sorrindo. – O carro esta naquela direção não é? – Ela disse apontando para um lado.

-Sim esta... – Eu disse ainda olhando para ela.

Ela começou a andar na direção do carro mas antes eu disse:

-Vai na frente...Quero me livrar do corpo.

-Tudo bem. – Ela disse simplesmente e continuou a andar.

Levei o corpo para mais adentro na floresta e quebrei ele em vários pedaços. Depois atirei cada pedaço o mais longe que pude dentro da floresta (o que com minha força descomunal era bem longe.) torcendo para que lobos ou ursos comessem. Em seguida fui na direção do carro e vi que Joana estava sentada em seu lugar pensativa enquanto olhava para o teto do carro.

Entrei no carro e ela desviou o olhar do teto. Então ela sorriu e disse:

-Bem...Acho que agora estamos presos um ao outro por uns tempos ne?

Dei um sorriso também.

-É estamos sim Joana Telrúnya. – Eu disse olhando para ela e sorrindo.

-Hey, se ta me adotando? – Ela disse levantando uma sobrancelha mas sorrindo.

-Bem você disse que eu era o pai que você sempre quis ter...E alem do mais uma guerreira como você merece o nome de minha família Viking. – Eu disse coçando as costas da cabeça dela.

-Ta bem...Só não espere que eu vá usar algum chapéu com chifres. – Ela disse retirando a minha mão das costas de sua cabeça.

Coloquei o carro na estrada e pisei fundo enquanto nos dois íamos conversando sobre a nova condição de Joana. ''É Eduard você não é o único que achou alguém com qualidades o bastante para ser sua cria.'' Pensei enquanto o carro corria pela estrada a toda velocidade.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após o fim da narrativa de Tolkien eu e André estávamos olhando-o bem atentos.

-Aliais André, obrigado por ter me ensinado Ofuscação. – Tolkien disse olhando para André.

-De nada. – André respondeu sorrindo.

-É Tolkien...Afinal acho que você fez certo em abraçá-la. – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Bem ela que pediu e alem do mais foi para salvá-la... – Tolkien respondeu coçando as costas de sua cabeça.

-Não quis dizer sobre isto. – Respondi fazendo Tolkien ficar com um olhar confuso. – Quis dizer que com este jeito brigão, atirado e boca-suja dela ela tem tudo a ver contigo. – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Vocês devem se dar lindamente.

Tolkien ficou com um sorriso intencionalmente falso e uma sobrancelha levantada e disse:

-Obrigado Eduard. – Disse num tom bem sarcástico.

-De nada. – Eu disse com honestidade enquanto sorria.

Tolkien ficou então me olhando em silencio por alguns segundos.

-E então...Não vai criticar o fato de eu ter quebrado um bando de policiais e tudo mais?

-Não, não...Honestamente conhecendo você eu esperava mais violência mas até que não foi tanta assim. – Disse tomando um gole da minha taça de sangue em seguida.

Tolkien girou os olhos.

-Mas realmente nossas crias se parecem com a gente. – André disse.

-É...Uma maluca sorridente. – Disse Tolkien.

-Uma briguenta boca-suja. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso olhando Tolkien.

-E aposto que a Sakura também deve ser uma feiticeira metida a fodona e que adora bolar planos mirabolantes e complicados e depois se gabar deles que nem você. – Tolkien disse me olhando com uma veia saltando para fora de sua testa.

-Não exatamente. – Disse sem ligar para a insinuação. – Diferente da cria de vocês minha cria parece que esta tentando mudar seu jeito de ser...Mas – Disse e então passei a ter uma voz mais seria. – Tenho a impressão que ela esta apenas revelando algo que estava escondido dentro dela...

-Hum...Entendo... – Tolkien disse com um rosto de pensativo. – Bem o abraço muda muito o jeito de ser de todo mundo...De maneiras diferentes mas muda. Não sei ne a Joana pode começar a se comportar diferente com o passar do tempo, embora ache que não vai ser assim.

-É...Só o tempo pode dizer com certeza. – André disse. – Mas te aconselho a estar junto de sua cria quando ela precisar. Da para sentir que ela tem algo se revirando no estomago, e eu obviamente não me refiro a comida estragada. – André disse num tom sábio, apesar da piada infeliz no final.

-Sim eu concordo. – Disse ignorando a piada no final da fala de André. Ele é uma pessoa muito mais sabia do que parece e, tal sua cria, tem uma percepção assombrosa.

-Bem...Da pra dar mais conselhos depois de conhecermos ela melhor...Então da uma ajuda e conta ai como foi o abraço dela. – Tolkien disse me olhando.

-Tudo bem...Mas para contar como foi o abraço dela preciso antes contar uma coisa que aconteceu a muitos e muitos anos atrais quando eu ainda era mortal.

Passei uns bons minutos contando a eles a historia da traição do maldito Clow.

-Olha...Tenho pena do sujeito se você encontrar ele. – Tolkien disse me olhando. – Conhecendo como as vezes você gosta de guardar ressentimento você ia acabar matando ele devagar e dolorosamente.

-Ainda estou planejando como vou matá-lo quando encontrá-lo novamente. – Respondi.

Realmente tenho uma lista mental de opções do que fazer e é difícil escolher. Pena que o corpo dele só ia agüentar até certo ponto de tortura. A única certeza que tenho é que vou finalizá-lo com Caldeirão de Sangue.

-Er...Espera, eu falei brincando, o sujeito não ta morto a séculos? – Tolkien disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ele reencarnou. – Respondi com simplicidade.

-Bando de magos malucos. – Disse Tolkien disse rodando os olhos.

-Bem agora paciência porque ainda tem mais uma coisinha que tenho que contar e vocês talvez lembrem desta parte porque estavam la. – Eu disse colocando minhas mãos juntas e deixando minha taça de sangue, a esta altura quase vazia, em cima da mesa.

-Er...Ta mas não saquei o que isto tudo tem a ver com o abraço de sua cria. – Tolkien disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Ele acaba chegando la Tolkien. – André imitando o gesto que eu tinha acabado de fazer.

-Bem foi um momento meio aleatório na nossa jornada então não sei se vocês iram lembrar mas muito bem... – Eu disse e então comecei a contar a historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tudo começou la pelo ano de 1220. Nos estávamos cavalgando pela região do Sacro Império Romano Germânico e tínhamos parado para que nossos cavalos pudessem beber água no lago._

Estávamos cavalgando bem rápido a horas. Olhei para meu cavalo, um muito forte que agüentava o meu peso e o de meus equipamentos sem deixar de correr em altas velocidades, e vi que ele parecia cansado.

Olhei para os cavalos de Tolkien e de André e eles também me pareceram cansados.

-Acho melhor pararmos os cavalos precisam descansar um pouco. – Eu disse me aproximando dos dois.

-Ta certo...Tem um lago mais pra la vamos deixar os pangarés beberem água. – Tolkien disse apontando para um lago mais ao longe.

Estávamos em uma estrada de terra no meio da Europa. A nossa volta haviam varias colinas com muitas arvores e no fundo grandes montanhas com picos cobertos por neve. O céu estava iluminado por uma quantidade infinita de estrelas e uma bonita lua cheia. Olhando para frente dava para ver um grande lago mais ao longe.

Cavalgamos ainda mais um bocado até chegarmos la e quando nos aproximamos do lago fizemos nossos cavalos diminuírem o passo. Descemos dos cavalos e retiramos suas cargas, que ficavam presas em suportes nas selas, deixando eles ficarem soltos para que bebessem água a vontade.

Eu estava usando uma cota de malha bem trabalhada de ferro e uma capa preta comprida nas costas com um capuz que não usava. Usava botas marrões e luvas da mesma cor e pequenas peças de armadura nos meus braços, pernas e ombros. Na minha cintura levava uma espada longa que estava na bainha alem de um sinto com certas estacas especiais encantadas com minha magia e outros ingredientes especiais para certos poderes de utilização rápida guardados em compartimentos dos meus bolsos nas calças de couro grosso preto.

Tolkien usava uma armadura completa de ferro menos o elmo. Por baixo levava uma cota de malha e também tinha uma capa preta que era maior do que a minha, devido ao fato de Tolkien ser muito mais alto do que eu. Nas costas levava dois grandes machados presos por um suporte especial na armadura e tinha um símbolo Viking forjado no peito de sua armadura.

André estava vestindo um comprido robe marrom que parecia com o de um monge. Por baixo, porem, trazia uma cota de malha e na cintura haviam varias adagas presas por um cinto de couro. Nas costas ele trazia uma espada largar (maior do que a minha) que raramente usava e um arco alem de um suporte para suas flechas.

Tolkien foi logo se sentar em uma pedra e André abaixou o capuz que usava e ficou em pé olhando para os cavalos enquanto eles bebiam água sedentos. Eu fiquei em pé olhando os dois.

-Estamos adiantados na viajem e ainda vai levar um bom tempo até o sol nascer...Os cavalos merecem algum descanso depois de tudo isto. – Eu disse e então me sentei na grama.

-É...Trate bem seu cavalo e ele te recompensara quando você precisar. – Tolkien disse na sua língua natal que eu e André entendíamos.

-Verdade... – Disse André e então olhou para cima. – Esta uma noite linda aliais.

Eu e Tolkien olhamos para cima e vimos que era verdade. Eu já tinha reparado nas infinitas estrelas brilhantes mas agora que tinha tempo para olhar melhor via que o céu não tinha uma nuvem e que a lua brilhava branca e enorme. Uma visão realmente linda.

Infelizmente algo me perturbou enquanto eu estava olhando as estrelas. Era um estranho pressentimento. Não como de perigo ou algo assim...Um pressentimento de que algo estava acontecendo naquele momento. Algo que eu tinha que ver.

Me concentrei. Fechei os olhos e me concentrei bastante. O pressentimento foi ficando mais forte. Era algo relacionado a alguma pessoa. Não sabia quem era mas sabia que estava extremamente distante fisicamente de mim. ''O que diabos é isto...'' Pensei mas então cessei meus pensamentos e comecei a parar todas as minhas atividades corporais.

Não ter que respirar tem suas vantagens as vezes. Sem respirar, sem me mexer, sem fazer nada minha concentração era grande e eu sentia agora, através de minha Disciplina Auspícios, que a presença distante era familiar. Não conseguia identificar quem era mas sabia que era familiar.

Percebi então.

-...Clow... – Disse numa voz baixa e raivosa enquanto apertava firmemente com minhas mãos a grama na qual estava sentado.

-O que foi? – Ouvi a voz de Tolkien perguntar.

Abri os olhos e vi que Tolkien e André olhavam para mim com sobrancelhas levantadas em duvida. Com um certo mal-humor e muita pressa me ajeitei melhor para ficar na posição de lótus e então disse a eles:

-Vou ter que entrar no mundo Astral rapidamente. Volto já. – Disse apressadamente enquanto retirava um cordão de prata de um de meus bolsos e o colocava em minha mão direita.

-Ah? Espera ai! Porque? – Ouvi Tolkien falar mas já estava com os olhos fechados ativando meu poder.

Momentos depois eu tinha ativado Auspícios 5: Projeção Psíquica. Agora eu estava numa forma incorpórea transparente flutuando acima de Tolkien, André e de meu corpo que tinha ficado num estado de torpor. Nesta forma eu vestia um comprido manto negro pesado que encobria todo o meu corpo e não carregava nenhum de meus equipamentos.

Imediatamente comecei a me dirigir para onde sentia a presença de Clow. Ele estava extremamente distante mas no mundo Astral minha velocidade era absurda. Cidades, montanhas, lagos, florestas e desertos passavam por baixo de mim em questão de segundos enquanto eu me dirigia a toda a velocidade para onde sentia Clow. ''Estranho eu conseguir sentir a presença deste maldito tão longe...Devem ser as Cartas...Como parte de mim ficou nelas eu estou ligado a elas.'' Pensei enquanto voava pelos céus.

Eu tinha aprendido que Clow tinha se mudado para terras muito longínquas depois de termos nos encontrado pela ultima vez. Já faziam alguns séculos desde o maldito dia em que ele me traiu e só de pensar nele meu sangue fervia de puro ódio.

Demorou, mesmo na velocidade absurda na qual eu viajava, muito tempo até eu chegar ao meu destino. Parecia que ele realmente tinha ido para o outro lado do mundo. Pelo meu caminho vi algumas cidades com um estilo de arquitetura que nunca tinha visto antes.

Uma casa porem, me pareceu diferente das demais. Tinha um estilo claramente europeu e não havia mais nenhuma daquelas casas de estilo que julgo ser o oriental a quilômetros de distancia. A casa era grande e aqui percebi que tinha viajado tanto que era dia, não que importasse já que na forma astral o sol não me afetaria.

Uma pesada neve caia sem parar. Devia estar muito frio no mundo material mas não quis perder tempo com aquilo. Queria ver logo o que estava acontecendo.

Atravesso as paredes da casa e me encontro num corredor escuro. Sigo a presença e fico ao lado de uma porta entreaberta que levava a um quarto.

Ao ver quem estava neste quarto eu aperto meus punhos com toda a minha força e cerro os dentes.

-...Read...Clow... – Digo entre os dentes num tom de raiva bem baixo apesar de ninguém poder me ouvir.

Ele estava sentado numa poltrona vermelha e usava um grande robe azul. Tinha um sorriso no rosto e os olhos fechados. ''A típica pose de mago ultra poderoso não é Clow? Você não mudou.'' Pensei olhando-o. Em frente a ele estavam dois seres. Um tinha a aparência de um anjo e usava roupas brancas e o outro era uma espécie de leão alado com um estranho equipamento de metal.

-Hoje eu vou embora deste mundo. – Clow disse numa voz extremamente calma para as duas criaturas a sua frente.

Meus olhos se arregalam por um momento indicando minha surpresa. Em seguida um meio-sorriso surgiu no meu rosto e meu olhar se tornou um de superioridade. ''Ah Clow...Em fim chegou sua hora não é mesmo? Só conseguiu prolongar sua vida até certo ponto...Nada alem...Pena ter recusado minha oferta... Você poderia ser imortal sabe?'' Pensei mas então mudei de idéia. ''Não...Pena não...Que bom que recusou do contrario teria alguém tão patético e sem valor como você ao meu lado até hoje...Mas me pergunto...Será que você se arrende agora, será que pensa que deveria ter aceitado a oferta de seu velho amigo? Se sim então eu me sinto feliz por poder rir de como você é ainda mais patético do que eu achava que era! É tarde para você seu maldito...Morra e vá para o pior lugar do inferno, o dos traidores, que é o que você merece.'' Pensei com ódio mas feliz ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de estar feliz não estava totalmente e sabia exatamente porque...Ele ia morrer de morte natural...Não seria eu a matá-lo como tanto desejava... Isto, de fato, é uma pena...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando ouso passos. Olho para minha direita e vejo uma garota muito jovem se aproximando correndo. Ela usava uma estranha roupa amarela, vermelha e branca com uma capa e uma espécie de chapéu estranho. Nunca vi uma roupa tão estranha antes mas como me encontro em terras muito longínquas talvez estas roupas sejam comuns aqui. ''Será que ela é filha de Clow? Não ela claramente tem feições diferentes...Se não me engano ela parece ser do povo das Índias só que com pele muito mais clara...'' Pensei olhando-a. Ela tinha bonitos olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos curtos. Também carregava um estranho báculo cor de rosa com uma estrela amarela na ponta. Parecia ter um rosto de preocupação e enquanto vinha correndo chegou a me atravessar mas depois deu meia volta e olhou pela porta para ver Clow e os dois seres mágicos que o acompanhavam.

Enquanto olhava a garota notei uma coisa. Havia uma estranha aura mágica nela. Com meu Auspícios conseguia ver que era ela uma Maga Verdadeira mas havia uma estranha áurea nela também. Como se ela não pertencesse aquele lugar. Ai percebi uma coisa ''Ela não é deste tempo.'' Pensei. Fazia sentido levando em conta sua estranha áurea...Do jeito que ela olhava para Clow e as criaturas mágicas da a impressão que ela os conhece ou sabe quem são. Logo não pode ser alguém que vem do passado então deve ser alguém do futuro. ''Mas o que alguém do futuro esta fazendo aqui?'' Pensei sem tirar os olhos da garota enquanto pensava sem ligar para a conversa que se passava entre Clow e as criaturas.

-...Talvez não tenha idéia mas o senhor é o Mago mais poderoso do mundo. Nos sabemos muito bem disto porque foi o senhor que nos criou. – Fui incapaz de não ouvir a criatura com forma de leão alado dizer.

Tirei toda a atenção da garota e olhei para o leão alado com um rosto extremamente ofendido. ''Ah! Mas não é MESMO!'' Pensei com raiva. ''Clow tinha grande potencial e com certeza sabia usar uma grande variedade de efeitos mas tem dois pontos fracos cruciais. O primeiro é a dependência das cartas, parte do fato dele saber usar mágicas tão variadas é porque ele usa outros poderes baseando idéias nas cartas mas ainda sim depende delas quase que totalmente para fazer algo bem feito. O segundo, e mais importante, é a falta de compreensão de como utilizar a Mágika pura em todo o seu potencial...Ficar dependendo de gestos, objetos e símbolos...Mágika pura precisa apenas da vontade para mudar a realidade e nada mais que isto...Muitos são os magos que vivem séculos e continuam a depender da utilização de símbolos mágicos e coisas assim mas eles ao menos sabem que existe algo maior do que isto...Você, Clow, escolheu ignorar isto e viver feliz em sua ignorância.'' Pensei com mais raiva.

''Com o abraço perdi meus poderes Mágikos. Isto foi um preço caro que paguei consciente de que precisava sacrificar meu poder para obter a imortalidade...Mas nos meus tempos como mortal EU era muito mais poderoso que você e você sabe disto...Eu era capaz de conseguir utilizar Mágika só com minha força de vontade e só usava símbolos mágicos e coisas assim quando era necessário para diminuir o Paradoxo e mesmo assim me recusava a exagerar neles. E mesmo que não contemos comigo existem inúmeros Magos muito mais poderosos do que você ou eu! Os mais poderosos de verdade já Ascenderam e se encontram em um estado de existência superior isto sem falar nos Oráculos. Alem do que outra fraqueza sua é esta sua crença quase que religiosa de que é impossível mudar o destino...Depois de mim você já devia ter entendido...'' Pensei com desprezo por Clow.

-Apesar disto. A morte chega para todos os seres vivos. Portanto devo estar preparado. – Clow respondeu a criatura em forma de leão alado.

''APESAR DISTO? APESARD DISTO!'' Pensei com vontade de entrar na sala e gritar com ele enquanto colocava minha mão no rosto inconformado. ''Como ousa Clow...Uma coisa é esta criatura que você criou achar que você é o Mago mais poderoso que existe...Naturalmente se você a criou ela vai te achar forte mas confirmar que você é o Mago mais poderoso do mundo, coisa que você sabe que não é, é arrogância e canalhice até demais da sua parte...E você ainda me chamava de arrogante.'' Pensei muito inconformado. ''Ah...E a morte chega para todos os seres vivos não é Clow? Sim...Que bom que sou um morto-vivo então.'' Pensei me acalmando e ficando com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Preparado para que? – Perguntou o leão.

-Vocês logo saberão. Eu tenho que deixar tudo pronto para a pessoa que será o seu próximo mestre. – Clow respondeu.

''Próximo mestre?'' Pensei. ''Ele se refere as criaturas mágicas ou será que também...'' Comecei a pensar mas resolvi prestar atenção na conversa.

Teve uma pequena conversa de como escolher o novo dono e tudo mais mas finalmente Clow disse algo que me interessou realmente.

-Kerberos, Yue e as cartas Clow são criaturas que existem graças aos poderes mágicos dentro do meu coração. Portanto... – Clow começou a dizer.

''As duas criaturas são suas mas as Cartas são criações minhas Clow. Ah! Que se dane você não ouve e alem do mais já falou tanta besteira que não adianta ficar corrigindo toda hora.'' Pensei rapidamente.

-...Ainda que eu deixe de existir. Eu quero que vocês vivam felizes ao lado do seu novo dono. Este é meu ultimo desejo. – Ele completou.

Isso me chamou bastante a atenção. ''Ele pretende passar as cartas adiante também...Interessante...Se outro Mago Verdadeiro tiver as Cartas talvez...'' Comecei a pensar. ''É...Se acontecer de maneira semelhante...Talvez de mais estabilidade...Pode ser que...Talvez seja um exagero meu mas talvez...Só talvez...'' Pensei e um meio-sorriso começou a se formar em meu rosto.

Olhei então para a garota ao meu lado. ''É claro...Ela é a nova mestra das cartas. Da para sentir que possui grande poder apesar de tão pouca idade e um potencial maior ainda...Mas também da para sentir que esta muito distante no futuro, penso que muitos séculos a frente.'' Pensei enquanto olhava melhor a garota. ''Hehehe...Talvez nos encontremos novamente minha cara...Esperarei ansioso por nosso encontro...Até la pesquisarei muito para ver se o que penso é realmente possível...Se for...Posso estar diante de algo que ira me dar um poder inimaginável...'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Vi a imagem da garota começando a sumir. Senti que dava para segui-la, ela estava somente indo para um outro canto no mundo Astral. Resolvi que era melhor fazer isto para ver se aprendia algo mais e logo estava distante dela num lugar com varias estrelas espalhadas. Ao lado da garota estava Clow que começava a conversar com ela.

-E o que vai acontecer com o Kero e com o Yue? – A garota disse numa língua que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Só entendi porque estava usando meu Auspícios para ler as intenções de suas palavras, o que me dava uma vaga tradução do significado.

-Bem Sakura por isto a muito tempo eu decidi que você será a nova dona dos dois. Na verdade me sinto muito feliz por isto. – Clow disse ainda com aquele sorriso irritante.

''Sakura...Então este é o seu nome minha cara... É um nome estranho para mim, é verdade, mas de certa forma gosto deste nome...Sakura...Agradeço-lhe desde já pela idéia que me deu...E afinal como pensava você é a nova dona de minhas criações...Espero que cuide melhor delas do que Clow cuidou e espero que consiga ver o que Clow se recusou a ver...'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto olhando Sakura a distancia.

A garota parecia estar pouco confiante sobre ser a nova mestra das cartas e dizia que não poderia ser como Clow. ''Ainda bem porque se fosse ia acabar te matando se nos encontrarmos.'' Pensei rindo. Clow tentou confortar ela e explicar que ela era ela e ele era ele e etc...Bem uma garota de mais o menos 13 anos, mesmo uma com tanto poder, naturalmente ficaria pouco confiante diante de tamanha responsabilidade. Me pareceu natural.

Depois da conversa os dois sumiram de minha vista e eu sai daquele lugar, já tendo visto o que queria ver. Me encontrei flutuando em cima da casa de Clow nestas terras orientais. Olhei para baixo com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Minha intenção era ter uma conversa com você agora que você vai morrer Clow mas, se o que penso é realmente possível, pode ser melhor deixar você achando que eu ainda estou morto... Afinal nada lhe impede de reencarnar e dar uma mãozinha a futura nova mestra das cartas. – Disse para o nada.

Comecei então a rir. Uma risada longa, barulhenta e relaxante.

-Ahauahuuhahuahua! Isto ainda não acabou Clow...Hahuauhuahuahhuhu! – Disse entre o riso.

Comecei então e me dirigir de volta para o meu corpo. Ia na mesma velocidade absurda de antes só que a diferença é que agora tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto e estava realmente animado.

Quando finalmente alcancei o local aonde tinha deixado meu corpo vi que Tolkien parecia estar resmungando algo ''Falando mal de mim, aposto.'' Pensei. André estava só olhando Tolkien falar e os cavalos já estavam com as selas de volta prontos para partir.

Entrei de volta em meu corpo, já tinha atrasado o grupo demais com meus assuntos. Assim que abri os olhos e guardei a corrente de prata no bolso que ela estava antes Tolkien olhou para mim nervoso e começou a reclamar:

-Ah! Que maravilha o senhor voltar a se juntar a nos depois de quase uma hora! Que merda Eduard não podia ter ao menos avisado aonde diabos você ia porra?

-Agradeço sua preocupação Tolkien. – Disse levantando. – Uma hora? Bem ainda estamos adiantados na mesma...Me desculpem o inconveniente de qualquer forma... Para compensar eu arranjo as presas para nos alimentarmos no próximo vilarejo e ainda pago a estadia na melhor pensão que tiver. – Eu disse sorrindo bastante e indo em direção de meu cavalo.

Tolkien perdeu a raiva e me olhou confuso.

-Ah? Eduard que bicho te mordeu?

-Deixa ele...Ele parece estar animado. – André disse sorrindo e subindo em seu cavalo.

Bati levemente nas costas de meu cavalo e depois dei uma subida rápida nele.

-Vou garantir também para que nossos cavalos fiquem no melhor estábulo possível. – Disse ainda sorrindo.

Tolkien agora não entendia nada mesmo.

-Olha...Não sei o que diabos aconteceu nesta sua viajem astral...Mas se é para você voltar deste jeito toda vez pode fazer isto mais vezes. – Disse finalmente sorrindo e indo em direção ao seu cavalo.

-Não conte com isto Tolkien. Aproveite o Eduard feliz e generoso agora porque dificilmente isto vai voltar a acontecer. – Eu disse e depois nos 3 caímos na risada.

Enquanto cavalgávamos com velocidade de volta a estrada lembrei de Sakura. ''Mal posso esperar para me apresentar para ela.'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de terminar de contar a historia reparei que Tolkien me olhava com um rosto extremamente serio enquanto André apenas observava atentamente.

-Eduard...Não me diga que abraçou Sakura somente para cumprir suas ambições de poder. – Tolkien disse em tom de desaprovação.

Olhei para ele com um rosto ofendido.

-Claro que não Tolkien! Não seja ridículo...Abracei ela porque ela tem qualidades que julgo muito mais do que apropriadas para ser uma boa cria e alem do que... – Fiz uma pequena pausa que julguei necessária. –...Simpatizo com ela, tanto quanto vocês simpatizam com suas crias.

Tolkien tirou o rosto serio e pareceu meio aliviado.

-Ainda bem porque nos íamos ter uma senhora briga se você me falasse que tinha transformado ela só por causa de suas ambições.

-Tolkien se fosse assim eu não teria contado a vocês e alem do mais você me conhece bem e sabe que eu posso ser bem malvado quando quero mas não sou um canalha. – Disse serio.

-Sim é verdade, desculpe se te ofendi. – Tolkien disse com honestidade.

-Não tem problema. – Disse ficando mais calmo. – Mas confesso que inicialmente planejava apenas usá-la, não transformando ela em minha cria mas apenas usá-la.

-Ah é mesmo? – Tolkien disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – E como mudou de idéia?

-Bem...Depois que comecei a observá-la e conhecer ela melhor não pude deixar de notar inúmeras qualidades nela e notei que no fundo ela me lembrava a mim mesmo em algum ponto de minha vida mortal.

-Entendo... – Tolkien disse.

-Eu já tinha notado que você tratava ela muito bem pelo jeito que fala com ela então sabia que não podia ter abraçado ela somente por causa de algum plano maluco. – André disse. – Mas agora isto explica aquele seu comportamento naquele dia séculos atrás.

-Ah sim...Também lembrava deste dia e não tinha entendido nada até hoje. – Tolkien disse. – Mas bem que podia acontecer mais vezes, aquela estalagem era boa.

-Eu disse para você aproveitar o Eduard generoso enquanto podia Tolkien. – Eu disse sorrindo nos demos algumas risadas. – E sobre minha cria...Garanto-lhes: mesmo que o que estou planejando fosse impossível eu ainda abraçaria ela depois de ter conhecido ela melhor.

-Sim tudo bem. Agora chega de enrolarão e conta logo como foi abraçar ela. – Disse Tolkien.

-Antes, queria saber como você a observava se ela estava no Japão. Usou espiões ou algo assim? – André perguntou curioso.

-Ah não. É que eu desenvolvi décadas atrás uma espécie de bola de cristal especial para conseguir ver coisas que acontecem em lugares bem distantes. É bem útil e deu bastante trabalho para fazer mas com ela deu para observar Sakura bem e também me permitia ler a mente dela para conhecê-la bem de verdade.

-Entendo... – André disse sorrindo. – Da para ver as vizinhas tomando banho também?

Tolkien e eu rodamos os olhos. ''Já tinha mesmo um tempo que ele não fazia algum comentário infeliz.'' Pensei.

-Bem então agora vou contar logo a historia do abraço de Sakura...

Tomei então o resto do sangue que sobrava na taça e comecei a contar a historia de minha rápida passagem pelo Japão e a viajem para Paris em seguida.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois de passar horas num treinamento de armas de fogo numa sala especial da mansão de Eduard (que não é tão grande como a da capela Tremere mas é muito boa) eu, Joana e Tamao estávamos sentadas num sofá na mesma sala e Davis, que estava encarregado de nos ajudar no treinamento, estava a nossa frente.

-Como as senhoritas estão praticando sem parar a horas julgo que já é tempo de fazermos uma pequena pausa. – Disse Davis.

Eu dei um suspiro de alivio nesta hora. Já estava cansada e minha pontaria continuava uma droga.

-Se me dão licença eu vou ver se o senhor Eduard e seus companheiros querem alguma coisa. – Davis disse indo embora da sala.

Reparei que esta era a primeira vez que ficava sozinha na mesma sala que Joana e Tamao. Não conhecia elas muito bem e nem tivemos muita oportunidade de falar. Joana me parecia uma pessoa bem agitada e um bocado rebelde pela aparência. Tamao já deu para notar que é louca e também gosta de sorrir e fazer piadas toda hora.

Eu usava uma camiseta preta sem manga e uma calça jeans azul. Meu sobretudo estava apoiado num suporte porque estava com um pouco de calor depois do treino todo. Joana usava uma camiseta de manga comprida preta e calças jeans pretas com alguns rasgos e Tamao usava uma camiseta comum branca e calças jeans azuis.

-Bem você tem uma bela mansão aqui em Sakura? – Joana disse me olhando. – Sorte sua o senhor Eduard ser tão rico. Isto vai facilitar bastante a sua vida. – Disse com uma pontinha de cinismo no final.

-Olha acho que o senhor Tolkien e o senhor André são tão ricos quanto Eduard...Tantos anos de existência da para acumular bastante dinheiro. – Eu disse olhando-a.

-Hum... É ta ai não tinha pensado nisto. De qualquer forma você também vai acabar sendo bem respeitada sendo cria do príncipe e tudo mais. – Disse com um pouco menos de cinismo que antes mas ainda sendo possível notar o cinismo.

-Talvez... Embora preferisse ser respeitada pelas minhas próprias ações. – Eu disse e me levantei para dar uma esticada nos ossos.

-Hum...Boa resposta. – Ela disse sorrindo.

''É ela não gosta de gente rica ou com algum tipo de status já deu para notar isto.'' Pensei. Não que eu tivesse sido rica alguma vez na minha vida, pelo contrario minha vida sempre foi normal. Mas agora morando na mansão de Eduard e tudo mais era uma nova realidade para se acostumar...Isto sem contar toda a historia do vampirismo...

-Hum...O que será que o Tolkien e o senhor de vocês estão conversando a tanto tempo. – Joana perguntou meio que para o teto.

-Provavelmente falando da gente. – Tamao disse. – Ou de alguma aventura que eles tiveram na idade media.

-Não se fosse isto eles faziam questão que a gente ouvisse. – Eu disse. Até eram historias interessantes mas quando começavam demoravam para parar.

-Ah sim deve ser...Volta e meia também tenho que ouvir Tolkien contando historias de Vikings. – Joana disse sorrindo.

-Ele era Viking é? – Eu perguntei.

-Era sim. Vive contando lendas deles e coisas do tipo para mim...Até são historias interessantes então não é chato ouvir.

-O Eduard gosta é de ficar falando bem do Clã e de seus tempos como mago e coisas do tipo. – Eu disse.

-Mago? – Joana perguntou. – Isto existe?

''Bem ela era uma mortal comum antes do abraço então não teria como saber disto.'' Pensei.

-Sim e pelo que Eduard já me falou também existem Lobisomens, fadas e mais uns outros seres sobrenaturais.

-Porra, onde escondem esses bichos todos? O mundo só ficou cada vez mais maluco desde que eu conheci o Tolkien. – Joana disse rodando os olhos.

-De baixo do tapete talvez. – Tamao disse sorrindo.

Eu e Joana ficamos com gotas atrás das cabeças mas ignoramos porque ambas sabíamos que o Clã dela era de loucos mesmo.

-O André já me falou de fantasmas e espíritos também. Disse que ele e o senhor de vocês já encontram com alguns durante as jornadas deles. – Tamao disse.

-Caralho tem fantasmas também? Só fica cada vez mais maluco...Daqui a pouco tem anjos e demônios também. – Disse Joana.

-Estes eu já não sei... – Eu disse.

Ficamos em silencio depois disso sem ter nenhum assunto pra conversar. Até que Tamao tentou puxar uma conversa.

-E então...Gostando da vida de chupadores de sangue até agora?

-Bem...Mais o menos. – Eu disse. – Tem suas vantagens, como a imortalidade, mas deixa sua humanidade bastante abalada...

-É...Gosto de poder conseguir quebrar coisas facilmente e o lance de me mover super rápido mas ter de ficar me alimentando de gente viva ainda é meio estranho...Embora o gosto de sangue seja assustadoramente bom. – Disse Joana.

-Concordo...Agradeço também por ter a ajuda do Eduard, seria difícil encarar tudo sozinha.

-É...Sei o que quer dizer também penso o mesmo quanto ao Tolkien. – Joana disse meio a contra gosto. Acho que ela não gosta de depender de alguém ou algo assim.

Ficamos em silencio durante uns segundos e então olhamos para Tamao. Ela estava sorrindo olhando para nos e estranhamos ela não ter respondido a própria pergunta.

-Bem...E você loirinha? – Joana disse.

-Nunca fui tão feliz desde que isto começou. – Ela disse continuando a sorrir.

Eu e Joana piscamos varias vezes. ''Bem otimista da parte dela...Mas também não sei como era a vida dela antes.'' Pensei.

-Bem...E o que vocês acham daquela historia toda dos vampiros descenderem de _Caim_ e tudo mais? Pessoalmente aquilo me parece historia pra boi dormir...Sei la nunca fui fan da bíblia. – Joana disse cruzando os braços.

-Bem eu nunca tinha ouvido falar disto portanto não sou exatamente a melhor pessoa para você perguntar. – Eu disse.

-Er..._Caim _eu até entendo mas nunca tinha ouvido falar de Adão e Eva? – Joana disse estranhando.

-Não...Acontece que eu sou japonesa. – Disse presumindo que ela achasse que eu fosse somente descendente de japoneses ou algo assim. – Tem muito pouca coisa que eu sei sobre a bíblia e coisas do tipo mas até onde entendi a versão contada pelos Vampiros sobre _Caim_ diz varias coisas que a bíblia não diz.

-Ah você vem mesmo do Japão é? Interessante. – Joana disse meio surpresa. – Você até tem sotaque mas fala inglês muito bem.

-Obrigada. – Disse sorrindo.

-O André tinha me falado que no oriente tem uma espécie diferente de vampiros que nem é chamada de cainitas. – Tamao disse olhando para mim.

-É o Eduard mencionou qualquer coisa a respeito também mas nada especifico.

-Será que não é só algum outro Clã? – Joana perguntou olhando para Tamao.

-Não, não...Segundo André estes vampiros são completamente diferentes mesmo...Tipo se cada Clã de Vampiro fosse uma raça de cachorro estes vampiros do oriente seriam uma espécie de lobo.

Apesar da explicação estranha deu para entender um pouco aonde ela queria chegar. Eduard também parecia ter um certo respeito por estes tipos diferentes de Vampiros já que tomou muito cuidado para não ser percebido por eles quando viajou para o Japão.

Nesta hora Davis voltou a sala. Ele carregava uma maleta em suas mãos e foi logo apoiar ela numa mesa.

-Bem espero que tenham aproveitado a pausa. Agora estava pensando que seria uma boa idéia testarmos as habilidades de vocês com armas automáticas. – Ele disse tirando uma Uzi da maleta.

-Hehehe eu vou primeiro. – Joana disse se levantando. Ela atirava muito bem e era a mais animada com o treino. Eu continuava muito mal mas a melhor era a Tamao que tinha alguma espécie de talento nato para armas de fogo.

Suspirei. ''Espero melhorar nisto com a pratica.'' Pensei indo me sentar para esperar minha vez de praticar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que eu finalmente tinha terminado de contar como tinha sido o abraço de Sakura eu tomei um gole de minha taça de sangue, recentemente reabastecida por Davis que tinha vindo perguntar se queríamos mais enquanto eu contava a historia.

-Eita isto é que é um abraço bem globalizado em Eduard? – Tolkien disse sorrindo. – Japão, Paris e depois Dark City...

-Sorte sua não ter tido problema com os Cataianos. – Disse André.

-Eu sei mas também não é como se eles fossem invencíveis...São muito mais fortes que nos somos quando somos criados mas um ancião como eu teria mais chances em combate...Ainda sim não quis ariscar.

-Fez bem não é bom lutar contra um inimigo de força pouco conhecida, ainda mais na terra deles. – Tolkien disse. – Ah e a idéia de abraçar ela em Paris para dar a ela um bom ultimo dia de vida foi interessante...

-É...Queria que ela se divertisse e aproveitasse o mundo dos vivos enquanto ainda podia...Espero ter feito um bom trabalho. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Bem tem uma coisa aliais que quero perguntar... – Tolkien disse ficando com a voz mais seria. – Você não chegou a explicar exatamente porque quer as suas cartas mágicas de volta e tudo mais...

Fiquei em silencio durante um tempo olhando para Tolkien. Depois deste tempo olhei para André que também me olhava esperando a resposta. Coloquei minha taça na mesa.

-Tolkien, André...Vocês são as duas pessoas em quem mais confio em todo o mundo, ouso dizer que mais até que meu próprio Clã...Passamos por muita coisa junta e eu tenho muito respeito por vocês e pela nossa amizade que já dura tantos séculos.

Estava sendo muito honesto dizendo isto. Ninguém é tão próximo de mim quanto Tolkien e André e confio neles com minha não-vida. Depois do que eu disse Tolkien e André ficaram ainda mais sérios me olhando.

-Por causa disto gostaria de pedir a ajuda de vocês e de suas crias para o que pretendo fazer. E sim para vocês, e somente para vocês e minha cria, vou explicar os detalhes específicos do que pretendo fazer...Podem contar as suas crias algumas coisas mas peço por favor que não revelem alguns detalhes mais específicos...Não é que não confie que suas crias manteriam segredo mas vocês sabem que é mais fácil que alguém leia a mente delas do que as de vocês...

Tolkien e André fizeram sinais positivos com a cabeça. Eles sabiam que o que eu dizia era verdade e eu sabia que poderia contar com eles apesar disto.

Poderia realizar o plano sem a ajuda deles. Originalmente só havia uma parte do plano em que talvez fosse realmente necessária a ajuda de ambos. Mas já que eles estavam aqui agora e já que abraçaram crias também isto pode se provar muito pratico. Se eu mantiver eles na cidade suas crias e a minha podem ter mais tempo para se tornar mais próximas e Sakura precisa de amigos em que possa confiar...É raro conseguir um amigo no Mundo das Trevas mas se Joana e Tamao forem como Tolkien e André elas são parte deste raro grupo. E se Joana e Tamao ajudarem Sakura quando ela tiver que recapturar as cartas isto é outra chance para elas ficarem próximas e ainda melhorarem táticas de combate contra criaturas sobrenaturais...Todo mundo sai ganhando...

Quer dizer...Todo mundo menos o odiado Clow, é claro...Tenho que fazer uma lista escrita algum dia de idéias do que fazer para matá-lo...Só tenho mais alguns anos até finalmente nos encontrarmos de novo.

_**Escrito por Edu.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...Este capitulo, como vocês devem ter notado no titulo, é um capitulo especial...Não é como se fosse um ''filler'' porque o que acontece nele tem relevância para historia mas tudo se passa no passado, entre os capítulos 4 e 5 (mais especificamente dias depois do capitulo 4). Confesso que originalmente eu não planejava fazer um capitulo especial mas esta serie de eventos que foram mostrados neste capitulo já estavam todas previstas a muito tempo mesmo.**

-Quem é você e o que fez com o Edu? – Eduard pergunta surpreso.

**Ah?**

-Edu...Você levou uma semana...UMA SEMANA...Para escrever este capitulo...E ele não é minúsculo é até bem grande... 51 paginas em word...Você normalmente demora meses para escrever.

**Bem é que isto tudo já tava pré-imaginado o que polpa bastante o meu trabalho.**

-Do mesmo jeito é MUITO rápido para um capitulo deste tamanho...

**Vem cá se ta reclamando?**

-Não, não pelo contrario se você continuar neste ritmo talvez você consiga terminar a fic afinal. – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**¬¬...**

**-----**

_**reviews:**_

_**Sailor eternal:**_

**Bem...Você com certeza parece animada com a fic (gota).**

-De fato...Poderia fazer mais comentários a respeito da fic mas parece muito empolgada.

**Sim bem e obrigado pelos elogios e fico feliz que tenha gostado do ritual no final...Embora eu já tivesse pensado no ritual a muito tempo o jeito em que ele seria feito foi inventado meio que na hora que bom que ficou interessante...**

**Também fico feliz de saber que a historia ''melhora a cada capitulo'' pois eu até concordo bastante com isto levando em conta os caps mais antigos principalmente.**

_**Yume no Yoru:**_

**Ola, bom ver novos leitores lendo minha fic especialmente gostando da fic como você esta. Fico agradecido pelos elogios quanto a fic ser diferente e bem feita e obrigado por achar que eu tenho grande imaginação.**

**Quanto a você achar que seu personagem preferido é o Eduard...Bem isto na verdade não é estranho acho que ele é de muito longe o personagem mais popular da fic.**

-O que eu acho bastante irônico levando em conta tudo o que aconteceu até agora. Talvez eu tenha um certo carisma natural quem sabe. – Eduard diz dando os ombros.

**Pois é...Bem eu achei que talvez você fosse ser popular mas achei que também ia ter muita gente te odiando mas nem é o caso.**

**Retornando: quando a você ter gostado do jeito do Eriol morrer mas ainda sim gostar do Eriol...**

-Bem isto é uma opinião meio confusa, especialmente por você gostar de mim...Mas parece-me que eu ter matado o Eriol foi realmente o ponto alto da fic você deveria ser grato Edu.

**Er...Ta bem ne...Obrigado então...**

-Não precisa dizer obrigado...Se você atualizar a fic na velocidade em que atualizou este capitulo vai ser agradecimento mais que o bastante. – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**¬¬...Saco, nem quanto atualizo rápido você deixa de reclamar...**

-Ah mas esta é a piada-padrão das respostas aos revis...Não posso deixar de fazê-la.

**¬¬...**

**Continuando: e er...Não, não acho que você seja uma pessoa ''com ódio no coração'' (gota).**

_**Uchihinha Chibi:**_

**Ah tudo bem você ser desligada...Eu também sou as vezes.**

-As vezes? – Eduard diz levantando uma sobrancelha e com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

**¬¬ Não enche Eduard.**

**Bem é bom saber que você tenha gostado do capitulo e do fato dele ter sido bem grande, eu pessoalmente gosto de capítulos grandes mas também não tenho problema em postar pequenos...Só que quando eu vou escrever acabo as vezes me animando e fazendo um capitulo muito maior do que achava que ia ser, o que de jeito nenhum é um problema. Este capitulo, por exemplo, eu achava que ia ser no máximo de tamanho médio e acabou ficando enorme.**

**¬¬...E então?**

-Sim?

**Não vai fazer um comentário do tipo ''pode ser pequeno ou grande desde que você atualize rápido''?**

-Achei que ia ser desnecessário, já que você parece já estar atento aos seus próprios maus hábitos. – Diz sorrindo.

**¬¬...**

_**Sakura Sweet:**_

**Er...Vá la o ultimo cap demorou mas também não foi uma eternidade...**

-Para seus padrões de demora para postar na fic não mas para os padrões normais de qualquer pessoa sim.

**¬¬...**

**De qualquer forma obrigado por gostar do capitulo e desculpe a demora para postá-lo. Espero que este capitulo, que é grande e foi postado em tempo recorde, compense.**

_**Akenia-dark:**_

**Bom ver uma nova leitora na fic e bom ver que você esta gostando da mesma.**

**Bem pena não ter gostado da morte de Eriol...Mas julgo que por tabela alguém tem que não gostar ne...**

-E eu não ia ficar brava com você por não gostar da morte do odiado Clow. Você tem direito de não ter gostado. – Diz em tom de indiferença.

**Se não vai falar nada sobre ela ter te chamado de ''vovô Eduard''?**

-Bem você vive dizendo para eu não ameaçar os leitores não é? Então não.

**Er...Ta certo...Pelo visto não gostou. (gota)**

**-----**

-Espera ai supostamente agora a gente não encerava? – Eduard pergunta olhando Edu confuso.

**Bem eu queria aproveitar para fazer um comunicado...**

-Er...Certo boa sorte.

**Senhoras e senhores leitores desta fic...Gostaria de informar que com este capitulo a Fic ''Bem vinda Ao mundo das Trevas'' alcançou a muito respeitável marca de uma fic com mais de 100 mil palavras!**

**Para quem não entende o que isto tem de mais...Existem pouquíssimas fics de CCS com 100 mil palavras (esta será a vigésima) entre estas estão algumas das fics mais famosas e respeitadas de CCS em português.**

**Portanto eu gostaria de dizer que depois desse trabalho todo fico muito feliz que em fim minha obra tenha alcançado o status de ''Épico'' e gostaria de agradecer a vocês leitores por todo o suporte que me tem dado nestes anos enquanto escrevo esta fic. Ela é para vocês leitores muito obrigado mesmo.**

-Belas palavras. E parabéns por ter conseguido alcançar este tamanho todo de fic...Apesar de toda a demora acho que você esta fazendo um bom trabalho.

**Obrigado Eduard...Continuando: bem vai parecer chato...E exigente da minha parte fazer um comentário assim mas como eu sou meio chato mesmo gostaria de comentar que apesar de todo o tamanho a fic é também uma das que tem menos revis entre as fics com mais de 100 mil palavras...**

-Bem mas também é a que tem menos capítulos...Você escreve capítulos muito grandes mas poucos...Isto sem contar com as atualizações não muito constantes.

**Sim verdade não vou negar...Mesmo assim queria pedir por favor a todos que postem revis quando lerem a fic...Afinal faço isto tudo pelo prazer de escrever e minha única recompensa são os revis então depois de tanto trabalho queria um pouco mais de revis...Desculpe se estou exagerando, afinal já recebo uma boa quantidade de revis por capitulo, mas é que revis são realmente muito importantes para mim.**

**Bem mais uma vez obrigado a todos os leitores por sua ajuda e suporte e espero que eu continue a agradar com esta minha pequena obra.**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	14. Capitulo 11: Briga de Amigos

_**Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas**_

_**Capitulo 11: Briga de Amigos**_

Eu estava do lado de fora da doca, nossa "base de operações" que havíamos comprado mais sedo naquele mesmo dia, esperando alguns caminhões chegarem com algumas armas ilegais que tínhamos encomendado. Tomoyo estava no escritório tomando algumas anotações sobre o que fazer para deixar o lugar melhor para nos vivermos la, como uma pintura melhor e coisas do tipo afinal o local tinha bastante poeira e cara de velho, e Yue estava com alguns homens que havíamos contratado para colocar um sistema de câmeras pela doca alem de uma cerca maior. Kero provavelmente estava com Tomoyo se escondendo dos homens que estavam instalando o sistema de segurança.

Depois que tivemos nossa reunião na noite anterior todos foram dormir exaustos depois de todo aquele trabalho. Tomoyo e Yue acordaram mais cedo para ir até o leilão e quando eu acordei eles já tinham os papeis da propriedade, realmente não houve competição pela doca. Depois disto nos visitamos a doca e vimos que apesar de ter sido limpa antes do leilão ela ainda tinha uma tremenda cara de velha e abandonada portanto muito trabalho precisava ser feito nela.

Aproveitando as horas do dia, em que Eduard não podia nos atingir, estávamos mais calmos mas ainda sim trabalhamos o dia todo na doca vendo o que precisávamos fazer para transformá-la em uma verdadeira base...Eu fiquei encarregado pegar algumas das encomendas que tínhamos feito pela cidade com a ajuda de uma picape preta que havíamos comprado, como tínhamos presa foi mais fácil eu mesmo ir pegar algumas das coisas que não podiam entregar no mesmo dia do que esperar até que as lojas entregassem por si só. Afinal não sabíamos quando outra carta poderia aparecer e não podíamos nos dar ao luxo de ficar despreparados contra Eduard Magnos...Ele é perigoso demais...

Vejo dois caminhões cinzas com cara de velhos começarem a se aproximar da doca. Devem ser os vendedores de armas... ''Bem eles vão felizes já que vamos comprar tanto...Não gosto de dar dinheiro para o crime organizado mas é um sacrifício que tem que ser feito para resgatarmos Sakura e destruirmos Eduard Magnos...'' Pensei enquanto começava a me aproximar dos caminhões que já haviam parado. No céu havia uma coloração vermelha escura indicando que o sol já estava se ponto...Logo seria a hora dos vampiros que infestam esta cidade acordarem...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava em pé do lado da escada que descia até o corredor branco que levava ao meu quarto e o de Sakura. Usava um roupão preto e tinha uma caneca com sangue na minha mão enquanto escutava Davis falar. Tinha acordado a muito pouco tempo e la fora o sol não estava ainda completamente posto, o que me deixava com bastante sono.

-Então...Afinal eles realmente compraram aquela velha doca não é? Eu imaginei que iriam comprá-la... – Eu disse e depois tomei um gole de minha caneca.

-Sim meu senhor, como o senhor previu os espiões carniçais confirmaram que os antigos amigos da senhorita Sakura escolheram aquela doca como base. – Davis disse sorrindo.

Davis usava seu tradicional terno branco com gravata vermelha e tinha alguns papeis com o relatório dos espiões carniçais que eu tinha deixado encarregados de vigiar os amigos de Sakura durante o dia.

Quando li a mente daquele rato amarelo e aprendi que eles estavam procurando um lugar para ser a base deles imaginei que eles escolheriam aquela velha doca. Era perfeita para o que eles queriam...Discreta, cheia de espaço e numa região da cidade aonde policiais não costumavam ir o que facilitava caso precisassem esconder armas.

-Os carniçais também descobriram que eles compraram inúmeras armas pela cidade...Como por exemplo eles compr... – Davis ia dizendo mas eu o interrompi.

-Não me conte.

Davis me olhou confuso.

-Meu senhor você não quer saber que tipo de armas eles vão estar usando?

-E estragar a surpresa? – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já eram umas nove horas da noite e eu estava correndo com minha moto pela cidade. Tinha acabado de acompanhar Joana e Tamao até suas respectivas casas e agora estava sem ter muito o que fazer...Parece que o Craft vai estar fechado esta noite devido a certos problemas com os equipamentos causados pela chuva da noite anterior então não poderia contar com ele como um local para ir me alimentar, ou me distrair, nesta noite.

Apesar de ter me alimentado na noite anterior foi bem pouco e depois a minha luta contra a Carta Tempestade me fez gastar uma boa parte do sangue que havia adquirido do Matty...Somado isto ao que eu perco de sangue normalmente a cada noite e ao que eu gastei no ritual que eu e Eduard fizemos nas cartas que já havíamos capturados e o resultado é que eu tinha quase a mesma quantidade de sangue do começo da noite anterior...Ou seja: nenhum "lucro".

Isto me deixava um tanto irritada. ''Sem o Craft vou ter que arranjar uma presa em outro lugar...Droga é tão mais fácil simplesmente ir la...Tem outras boates em Dark City mas provavelmente varias também passaram pelo mesmo problema que o Craft passou...'' Pensei com raiva. ''E esta estrada esta me irritando.'' Pensei enquanto desviava de uma poça de água enquanto dirigia em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Dark City ''Vai levar tempo até que o trafico fique normal também por causa dos efeitos da enchente...Mas que merda aquela carta complicou demais a situação!'' Pensei suspirando ao ver que haviam muitos carros parados em frente a um sinal em frente. Eu ia avançar direto no sinal, algo que faço o tempo todo, mas reparei em uma coisa.

Perto da faixa de pedestres tinha uma moto de modelo parecida com a minha só que de cor vermelha escura. Quem dirigia ela era um homem que aparentava ter uns 20 anos e possuía um cabelo comprido de cor negra preso por um rabo de cavalo. Ele usava uma jaqueta de motoqueiro preta alem de calças jeans azul escura e botas pretas. Reparei que ele não tirava seus olhos, que tinham uma bonita cor negra, de minha moto e tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto. ''Isto pode ser interessante...'' Pensei sorrindo por debaixo do meu capacete.

Parei a moto perto dele em frente a facha de pedestres mas continuei olhando para frente esperando que ele falasse algo.

-Bela moto...PCJ600? – Ele disse olhando para mim com um sorriso.

-Sim... – Eu disse continuando a olhar para a estrada.

-É uma boa moto...A minha é uma FCR900, mais rápida e mais perigosa. – Ele disse continuando a sorrir.

-Se é assim não tem muito sentido você não usar capacete. – Eu disse sorrindo por baixo do capacete.

-Hehehe digamos que eu gosto de me arriscar...Torna a vida mais interessante...Você deveria tentar... – Ele disse aumentando o seu sorriso.

''Hehe adoro quando a "comida" se serve sozinha na mesa de jantar...'' Pensei sorrindo por baixo do meu capacete.

Usei meu sangue para fazer minha pele ficar menos parecida com a de um cadáver e retirei o meu capacete. Balancei um pouco meus cabelos e guardei meu capacete num suporte na moto. Olhei para ele com um meio-sorriso no rosto e percebi que ele estava admirando meu rosto. ''Ta no papo.'' Pensei alargando o sorriso.

-Neste caso que tal uma pequena corrida? – Eu disse surpreendendo ele.

-Olha a PCJ600 é uma boa moto mas não tem chance contra uma FCR900 garota. – Ele disse com um certo ar de superioridade depois que passou a surpresa.

-Não adianta a moto ser boa se o piloto for incompetente. – Comentei num tom de simplicidade.

Vi na cara dele que tinha acertado em cheio no seu orgulho. Ele se posicionou na moto e me olhou com o canto dos olhos sorrindo.

-Muito bem se é o que você quer...A linha de chegada é o Motel Estrela Vermelha...Conhece?

''Sim volta e meio levo uma presa para la.'' Pensei.

-Sim...Quando o sinal ficar verde nos vamos. – Eu disse me posicionando também.

Nos dois começamos a esquentar os motores e tentar fazer o máximo de barulho com as nossas motos. Isto assustou alguns pedestres que passavam e os donos dos carros ao lado mas nem eu nem ele nos importamos. No momento em que o sinal ficou verde nos dois aceleramos e começamos a dirigir numa velocidade absurda pelas ruas da cidade sem se importar nem um pouco com as leis de transito.

O garoto até que era bom mas tem uma coisinha sobre motos que ele pareceu não notar...É verdade que a FCR900 é mais rápida que a PCJ600 mas a PCJ600 faz curvas melhores se você souber controlar bem ela. Embora o garoto até dirigisse bem eu provavelmente tinha mais experiência com motos do que ele, afinal embora pareça ter 17 anos tenho 27, e no final eu cheguei ao motel com um bom tempo de vantagem.

Pulei fora da moto no estacionamento do motel e fiquei esperando olhando para a estrada com um meio-sorriso no rosto. Eventualmente o garoto apareceu e desceu da moto perto de mim. Ele parecia meio inconformado por ter perdido e eu achei graça nisto.

-Muito bem você é a melhor eu confesso... – Ele disse dando os ombros indo na minha direção. – Eu te pago uma bebida como recompensa por ter vencido. – Ele disse sorrindo.

''Bebida? Hehehe você não sabe nem a metade.'' Pensei e então sorri enquanto ele começava a se encaminhar para um bar perto do motel.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estávamos dentro da doca perto da picape. Havíamos estacionado ela e o carro comum com o qual Yue havia me buscado na noite anterior dentro da doca e agora nos estávamos dando uma olhada nos equipamentos que havíamos encomendado, todos espalhados em caixas de madeiras pelo chão da doca.

Tomoyo estava checando para ver se os suportes para carregar os equipamentos tinham nossas medidas. Tínhamos muitos equipamentos e era importante que pudéssemos carregá-los de maneira pratica conosco.

Yue estava verificando as armas de fogo bem como a munição. Ele estava anotando algumas coisas em uma prancheta talvez contando o numero de balas ou algo assim. Seja la o que fosse Kero estava dando uma ajuda para ele.

Eu estava testando as armas brancas. As espadas pareciam de bom material e bem trabalhadas. As de prata eram mais pesadas, devido ao material com que eram feitas, mas eram um mal necessário. Facas e afins também não me decepcionaram e todas eram de boa qualidade...Também levando em conta o bom preço que pagamos tinha que ser material de primeira.

-Hey, Yue? – Disse me virando para olhar para o mesmo enquanto ele tirava a atenção da munição e me olhava. – Como você conseguiu estas estacas de prata aliais?

-Disse que estávamos fazendo um filme sobre vampiros. – Ele disse e voltou a olhar para as munições.

''Faz sentido.'' Pensei.

Continuei a checar tudo. Depois de checar as armas brancas dei uma olhada nas outras coisas que haviam sido compradas. Haviam algumas garrafas com água benta, alguns crucifixos e uma caixa cheia de alho. Eu até entendo a água benta e a crucifixo mas não entendo porque alho afetaria vampiros...Mas como é uma lenda comum acho que foi melhor comprar mesmo...

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos de repente. Olho para Yue e Kero e eles pareciam ter percebido.

-É uma carta! – Disse em voz alta e comecei a me dirigir para a picape.

Tomoyo ficou surpresa mas foi pegar rapidamente alguma arma e depois entrou no carro também. Ela usava um calça jeans preta e uma camiseta laranja e sentou no banco de trás enquanto colocava um cartucho de munição em uma pistola e guardava uma faca com lamina de prata na cintura.

Yue pegou uma espada de prata e uma pistola igual a de Tomoyo e foi se sentar no banco do motorista. Ele usava uma calça azul e uma camisa social branca e a bainha da espada ficou presa nas costas dele. Kero foi para a parte de trás do banco e eu me sentei ao lado de Yue. Eu usava uma calça preta e uma camiseta verde escura e a única arma que carregava era minha espada.

-É meio inconveniente aparecer tão de repente mas temos que ir capturar a carta...Pelo bem de Sakura não podemos deixar aquele monstro capturar todas as cartas. – Eu disse tentando lembrar a todos e nossa missão.

Todos concordaram balançando a cabeça positivamente e Yue deu partida no carro indo para onde sentia a presença da carta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava no banheiro do quarto do motel tomando uma ducha. O sujeito com a qual eu tinha apostado uma corrida mais cedo estava deitado na cama do motel sem roupas e desmaiado. Eu tinha bebido boa parte do sangue dele mas ele ia ficar bem. ''Bem ele disse que gostava de perigo afinal.'' Pensei enquanto passava o sabão pelo meu corpo.

Depois do banho eu coloquei minhas roupas de volta e fui para o estacionamento. Estava usando uma camisa marrom clara e uma calça jeans marrom escura alem de meu tradicional sobretudo preto. Assim que sento em minha moto porem percebo algo.

-Uma carta! – Digo surpresa.

Pego meu celular e telefono rapidamente para Eduard. Ele atende bem rápido.

-_É eu também senti_..._Onde você esta_? – Ele perguntou e pude ouvir o som de passos no fundo. Provavelmente ele estava se apressando para sair de casa e me encontrar.

-No estacionamento do Estrela Vermelha.

-_Bom saber que se alimentou_. – Eduard disse e senti que ele devia estar sorrindo. – _Melhor você tentar perseguir a carta sozinha, eu te encontro no caminho_.

-Certo...Até já.

Depois que ele respondeu eu desliguei o telefone e acelerei bastante a moto para ir na direção da onde eu sentia a carta rapidamente.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto seguíamos a presença da carta fomos forçados a avançar alguns sinais e quebrar algumas leis de transito. Não tinha outro jeito nos precisávamos chegar rápido mas felizmente como já eram umas 11 horas da noite tinha menos carros circulando e Yue estava tomando muito cuidado dirigindo apesar da pressa.

Eventualmente a presença foi ficando mais e mais próxima e finalmente consegui avistar a carta. Era um animal branco parecido com uma raposa e corria em uma velocidade absurda pela estrada a frente da nossa picape.

-É a Carta Corrida! – Kero disse serio.

Peguei minha espada e um dos papeis mágicos e fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

-Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!

Vários pequenos raios caíram do céu tentando acertar a carta mas ela desviava de todos com velocidade. Felizmente ela pareceu diminuir um pouco o ritmo e conseguimos chegar mais perto dela.

Eu ia usar a magia outra vez mas algo desviou minha atenção. Vindo de outra rua uma moto preta fez uma curva rápida e começou a nos seguir por trás. Yue olhou pelo retrovisor e fez um rosto de surpresa.

-É a Sakura! – Ele disse sem tirar os olhos da carta apesar de ter ficado bem espantado.

Eu, Tomoyo e Kero olhamos pela janela e vimos que era mesmo Sakura que estava dirigindo a moto e começava a se aproximar cada vez mais de nos. Ela tinha uma expressão seria no rosto e pareceu ignorar o fato de nos termos percebido-a.

Não demorou muito tempo e a moto dela ficou do lado direito da nossa picape e cada vez parecia se aproximar mais da carta.

-Meu Deus onde ela aprendeu a dirigir assim? – Tomoyo disse espantada.

-Não importa! Tente acertar a carta com seu trovão outra vez! Se ela vier para a sua mão quando for selada vai ser mais fácil escapar! – Yue disse serio me olhando.

-Certo. – Disse e comecei a me concentrar outra vez. – Deus do trovão, vinde a mim!

Mais uma serie de raios caiu dos céus e outra vez a carta desviou deles mas isto conseguiu fazer nos aproximarmos mais dela. Sakura ficou colada em nos não se aproximando mais provavelmente por causa dos raios com medo de ser atingida.

-Ótimo! Mais uma vez! – Yue disse acelerando mais. – Se eu conseguir atropelá-la ela vai com certeza tombar no chão e parar ai é só a Sakura selar a carta e nos fugirmos daqui com ela.

-Mas e se ela fizer a carta voar para a direção dela outra vez? – Tomoyo disse preocupada.

-Teremos que distraí-la...Quando ela selar a carta disparem nela para ela fugir. – Yue disse surpreendendo todos os presentes no carro. – Não precisam mirar para acertar só precisam atirar para assustá-la. – Ele disse deixando todos aliviados.

-Alem do mais mesmo acertando ela isto não vai matá-la...Vampiros são bem resistentes. – Kero disse provavelmente lembrando de quanto dano físico Sakura tinha agüentado nos massacres de Eduard.

Comecei a me concentrar mais uma vez pronto para usar a magia de novo.

-Deus do trovão, vind... – Ia dizendo mas fui interrompido.

Algo bateu no vidro da minha janela com força e me assustou me impedindo de terminar o encantamento. Olhei pelo vidro e vi que Sakura, que tinha uma expressão raivosa no rosto, tinha se aproximado ainda mais da picape e tinha dado um soco no vidro provavelmente com a intenção de me interromper enquanto eu fazia a magia.

-Ignore ela! – Yue disse em voz alta e serio.

Comecei a me concentrar outra vez para usar a magia me preparando se Sakura resolvesse bater no vidro outra vez.

-Deus do trov... – Ia dizer mas outra vez fui interrompido.

-ESPERE! – Gritou a voz de Tomoyo bem assustada.

Abri os olhos e percebi que a moto de Sakura estava na nossa frente bem colada a carta.

-Merda se eu usar o trovão agora Sakura vai se machucar também! – Eu disse com raiva.

-Ela sabe que não machucaríamos ela...Por isto esta fazendo isto. – Yue disse também com raiva.

Todos começaram desesperadamente a pensar em algum possível plano para capturar a carta sem machucar Sakura mas nada vinha em mente. Enquanto isto a carta fez uma curva numa rua e Sakura e nos a seguimos e acabamos indo parar no parque norte de Dark City, o mesmo local aonde havíamos reencontrado Sakura pela primeira vez.

Depois que já estávamos quase no meio do parque eu vi com surpresa Sakura desviar a moto para a direita enquanto a carta continuava a andar em linha reta. Nenhum de nos entendemos mas de repente a carta pareceu parar e Yue teve que desviar dela rapidamente. Ele virou para a esquerda e quase capotou o carro mas felizmente conseguiu parar ele inteiro.

-Estão todos bem? – Eu perguntei olhando para trás.

Tomoyo e Yue estavam com o sinto de segurança então estavam bem. Kero porem saiu voando de baixo dos bancos com a mão na cabeça.

-Razoavel. – Kero disse aparentando dor.

-A carta! – Yue disse olhando pela minha janela.

Olhei pela janela e reparei que a carta continuava correndo mas agora estava correndo sem se mover. Reparei que suas patas não tocavam o chão.

-Ela esta flutuando! – Disse com surpresa.

Sakura se aproximou da carta já com seu báculo nas mãos. Ela apontou o báculo para a carta e disse:

-Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – Ela disse e corrida se tornou apenas uma carta mas ao invés de ir para suas mãos ela foi para a escuridão do parque.

-Ah? Para onde a carta foi? – Perguntei para o ar surpreso depois de ver a cena.

Outra coisa porem me tirou a atenção. Vi Tomoyo abrir a porta do carro e sair com pressa enquanto Kero a seguia.

-Ai merda! – Yue disse e começou a sair do carro também enquanto eu fazia o mesmo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai com pressa do carro depois de ver Sakura capturando a carta. Kero me seguiu flutuando ao meu lado. Eu fiquei parada depois de andar alguns passos na direção de Sakura ainda mais perto do carro do que dela, com medo de como ela pudesse reagir.

-Sakura! – Eu disse em voz alta olhando para ela.

Ela olhou bem nos meus olhos. Seu olhar era frio e serio, algo que no passado nunca poderia conceber ver nos olhos de Sakura.

-O que você quer? – Ela disse numa voz gélida e sem sentimentos.

-Vo-você se lembra de nos, não é? – Eu disse numa voz receosa mas de certa forma esperançosa.

Ela rodou os olhos em resposta.

-Olha...Nos vamos ter que passar por esta conversa toda vez que nos encontramos? Porque isto ficou chato logo na primeira vez. – Ela disse enquanto fazia seu báculo voltar a ser apenas uma chave.

-Sakura isto é serio! – Kero disse. – Vamos la eu sei o que você passou...Eu vi...Você não se lembra de nada sobre nos? Sobre seus amigos?

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto nos olhava.

-Amigos? Quando vocês foram meus amigos? Vocês sempre me trataram mal, sempre fizeram minha vida um inferno. – Ela disse seria enquanto colocava a chave de volta no pescoço.

-Não! Não, não, não! – Kero disse nervoso. – Isto é o que aquele desgraçado te fez acreditar! Se esforce vamos eu sei que la no fundo você se lembra de nos! Se lembra do que aquele monstro fez com você e de que tudo que fez você acreditar sobre nos era mentira!

Sakura fez uma expressão raivosa e olhou para Kero com um olhar pegando fogo.

-Se você insultar meu mestre outra vez eu juro que vou te destruir sua bola de pelos imunda! – Ela disse com raiva.

Kero pareceu ter mordido a própria língua para se controlar e não xingar Eduard outra vez.

-Sakura vamos la você tem que perceber que algo esta errado! – Eu disse e ela voltou a me olhar. – Porque você seria tão feliz servindo Eduard?

-Ele é meu mestre eu devo servi-lo só assim eu sou feliz. – Ela respondeu mecanicamente como se estivesse constando o obvio. – Antes de encontrar meu mestre minha vida era miserável por causa de vocês. Só com meu mestre eu encontrei a felicidade.

-Isto não é verdade Sakura! Como você poderia ser feliz com Eduard se tudo que ele fez é abusar de você e forçar você a fazer coisas horríveis para ele? – Disse com algumas lagrimas em meus olhos por causa da frustração de ver Sakura com a mente dominada por aquele monstro.

-Ele é meu mestre por isto devo obedecer. – Ela disse como se mais uma vez constasse o obvio. – Alem do mais eu gosto de matar...Sempre gostei...

-Não, você não gosta! – Eu disse com mais lagrimas nos meus olhos. – Lembre-se Sakura você era a pessoa mais gentil e doce do mundo...Preocupava-se com todos a sua volta e era incapaz de causar mal a qualquer um! Você não é este monstro, Eduard te fez assim!

Ela manteve o olhar serio enquanto me encarava mas percebi algo que não havia visto antes. Ela pareceu desconfortável com minhas palavras, especialmente quando pronunciei a palavra "monstro". Eu não tinha parado para analisar o que Sakura esta sentindo antes mas agora percebia que ela estava desconfortável.

-Não é tarde Sakura...Nos sabemos que você não precisa matar para sobreviver, nos podemos ajudá-la! Acredite por favor nos só queremos o seu bem Sakura...Se você voltasse para no... – Eu ia dizendo mas fui interrompida.

-Tomoyo... – Sakura disse em uma voz seria. Ouvir a voz de Sakura dizer meu nome após tantos anos fez meu coração bater numa velocidade absurda enquanto olhava para ela nervosa sem saber o que ela ia dizer a seguir. –...Você continua com a mania de fantasiar demais e esquecer o mundo real... – Ela disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Ela se virou e começou a andar na direção de sua moto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra. Eu olhava para ela chocada sem saber o que pensar sobre o que ela havia me dito.

Para minha surpresa um raio caiu dos céus caindo perto de Sakura. Ela pulou para desviar antes e virou-se na minha direção com um rosto raivoso.

-Realmente que grandes amigos vocês são...Não deu para me convencer com a sua fala mansa e agora vão me levar a força é? – Sakura disse sarcasticamente.

Olhei para trás e vi que Syaoran tinha sua espada na mão e tinha acabado de realizar a magia. Yue estava atrás dele com sua espada desembainhada olhando para Sakura serio.

-O que vocês pensam que estão faze... – Eu ia dizer mas fui interrompida.

-Tomoyo nos já havíamos falado sobre isto...Se tivermos uma chance para capturá-la o melhor a fazer é aproveitar. – Syaoran disse me olhando com seriedade.

-Mas... – Eu comecei a dizer mas Kero pousou no meu ombro e olhei para ele reparando em sua expressão seria. –...Certo...Só não a machuquem... – Eu disse indo para trás dos dois.

Sakura continuou na mesma posição nos encarando com seriedade. Syaoran e Yue olhavam-na também sérios sem sair de suas posições de batalhas.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta...Para onde foi a Carta Corrida? – Syaoran disse serio olhando para Sakura.

-Para as minhas mãos, é claro. – Disse uma voz assustadoramente familiar.

Olhei para meu lado direito e vi que, a mais o menos um metro de mim, Eduard Magnos estava parado olhando para as costas de Syaoran com um meio-sorriso no rosto. Ele havia simplesmente surgido do nada e Syaoran e Yue assim que perceberam a voz se viraram para atacar Eduard que pareceu desaparecer no ar e aparecer de novo ao lado de Sakura graças a sua incrível velocidade.

Ele usava uma camisa branca, calças jeans azuis e um sobretudo preto. Depois que Syaoran e Yue voltaram a se posicionar olhando para frente deu para notar claramente que ambos estavam muito mais nervosos do que antes assim como eu e Kero.

-Hehehe parece que as crianças tem medo de mim não é mesmo? – Eduard disse levantando uma sobrancelha. – Isto é uma atitude bem inteligente da parte de vocês... – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Obviamente tinha sido ele que tinha feito a Carta Corrida flutuar no ar. Todos nos estávamos com medo de Eduard mas a lembrança das descrições de como Sakura sofreu nas mãos deste monstro passaram pela minha cabeça e eu me senti mais confiante, ainda que assustada, devido ao ódio profundo que tinha por Eduard. Reparei que Yue e Syaoran passaram a ter atitudes parecidas e Kero, que tinha presenciado uma "demonstração" do massacre em pessoa, parecia ainda mais confiante devido ao ódio que tinha por Eduard.

-Hum...Interessante vocês parecem mais confiantes...Espero que a descrição que o rato deu a vocês tenha sido boa. – Eduard disse ainda com aquele meio-sorriso no rosto.

Isto deixou-nos ainda com mais raiva e nos fez colocar o medo ainda mais de lado.

-Bem mas é uma pena porque eu tenho mais o que fazer esta noite entã... – Eduard ia dizendo mas por algum motivo ele se alto-interrompeu.

Reparei então que Sakura, Syaoran, Yue e Kero pareceram notar algo exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

-Uma carta! – Syaoran disse surpreso.

-Ah...Droga... – Eduard disse parecendo notar um detalhe que os demais presentes não notaram.

De repente ouve um flash e enormes parede verdes começaram a se formar a nossa volta ao mesmo tempo que o céu mudou para um cheio de nuvens também verdes. Eu, Syaoran, Yue e Kero felizmente não fomos separados pelos muros mas nossa picape foi e também foi Sakura e Eduard.

-A Carta Labirinto! – Kero disse surpreso.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que as paredes verdes pareceram se estabilizar eu olhei para Eduard seria.

-É impressão minha ou a Carta Corrida trouxe-nos para uma armadilha?

-Hum...Talvez... Mas acho mais provável que ela tenha sentido a presença de uma de suas "amigas" e por isto tenha vindo para o parque... Mesmo assim é algo curioso. – Eduard disse depois de pensar um pouco.

-Bem e como vamos sair daqui? O labirinto se modifica a todo o momento, será que tem como destruirmos as paredes?

-Improvável...Mesmo usando poderes taumatúrgicos fortes as paredes iam acabar regenerando...Sei que da ultima vez que você ficou presa no labirinto você saiu destruindo as paredes mas isto foi porque para destruir as paredes foi usado um objeto mágico especialmente forte criado pelo maldito Clow...Aquele sino tinha parte da energia mágika primordial de Clow dentro dele logo o labirinto, que também tem a energia de Clow, não se regenerou.

-As cartas também tem a nossa energia mágika. – Eu disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim...Mas como somos vampiros não podemos usar mágika. – Eduard disse dando os ombros. – Se pudéssemos seria fácil sair daqui.

-Então...Como vamos sair?

-Felizmente como eu criei a carta conheço bem os costumes dela...Ela costuma modificar o labirinto de tempos em tempos mas este tempo costuma ser o mesmo sempre...Primeiro teremos que esperar ela modificar o labirinto e depois que soubermos quanto tempo ela leva para fazer isto vou usar projeção psíquica para ficar acima do labirinto esperando a carta modificar ele outra vez...Quando ela o fizer eu procurarei a saída e depois nos iremos correndo para la. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Certo...Até la o que fazemos? – Eu disse cruzando os braços.

-Conversamos...O que mais? – Eduard disse depois de olhar seu relógio. – Ok, digamos que já se passou 1 minuto então...

Eu e Eduard começamos então a andar pelo labirinto com calma sem ter um lugar certo para ir.

-Você fez uma bela atuação la trás... – Eduard disse olhando para mim.

-Ainda acho que você exagerou na cena de massacre que mostrou ao Kero. – Eu disse olhando para ele seria.

Na noite anterior ele tinha me mostrado a mesma memória que tinha implantado em Kero e, mesmo que já tivéssemos combinado que eu ia fazer o "papel" de escrava com mente dominada, eu achei as cenas realmente exageradas.

-Eu me animei, confesso. – Eduard disse dando os ombros e sorrindo. – De qualquer forma fiquei surpreso por você ter conseguido encarar sua amiga sem sair do seu papel nem um pouco.

-Hehe você que me ensinou a ser uma boa mentirosa. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-É verdade...Só não entendi porque do comentário final que você fez a ela.

-Achei que ela estava começando a perceber algo no meu comportamento então pensei que seria melhor dizer algo para desestabilizá-la e confundi-la.

-Fez bem...Só dizendo o nome dela deu para ver nos olhos o quanto ela tinha ficado surpresa e confusa. – Eduard disse sorrindo. – Você realmente aprendeu a manipular os sentimentos alheios muito bem.

-Outra vez, você quem me ensinou. – Eu disse dando os ombros.

''Embora tenha sido difícil não fraquejar em frente a ela...Na hora que ela me chamou de monstro eu fiquei um pouco receosa e acho que ela percebeu mas espero que o que eu tenha dito tenha feito ela esquecer isto.'' Pensei.

-E então...Você realmente tem o que fazer esta noite? – Perguntei lembrando de algo que ele ia dizer a meus amigos.

-É...Mais o menos...Ainda tenho que preencher uma papelada da capela...Relatório mensal do progresso dos aprendizes... – Eduard disse suspirando em seguida.

-Sei... – Eu disse sorrindo, Eduardo odeia esta papelada padrão. – E então...Continuam chegando mais propostas de intercambio para mim?

-Sim varias...Como você é cria de uma cria de um dos membros do conselho dos sete você é bem procurada para fazer intercambio...Claro que devido a situação atual eu nego todos os pedidos mas mesmo assim eles continuam chegando.

É uma pratica comum no Clã Tremere que aprendizes façam intercambio para outras capelas em outras cidades ao redor do mundo. Isto ajuda a espalhar os conhecimentos taumatúrgicos de cada Tremere ao redor do mundo e é uma boa oportunidade para vários aprendizes...Eu, porem, numa senti vontade de fazer isto e Eduard também parece que não quer que eu faça e acho que não é somente por causa da situação com as cartas.

Continuamos a falar de mais algumas banalidades enquanto andávamos pelo labirinto.

-E então...Porque um labirinto verde? – Perguntei curiosa olhando para ele.

-Não sei acho que estava pensando num labirinto de jardim quando criei a carta. Na época conhecia um nobre que tinha um destes...Talvez eu tenh... – Ele ia dizer mas foi interrompido.

O chão a nossa volta começou a balançar como se fosse gelatina. Nos demos as mãos para não cairmos no chão e não nos separarmos e de repente o cenário a nossa volta começou a se modificar. Antes estávamos num corredor longo e reto que ia para frente mas duas paredes surgiram nos tapando dentro de um quadrado. Em seguida as paredes da esquerda e direita desceram para o chão e formaram um grande corredor que no final de cada lado levava a três bifurcações. Depois disso o chão foi se estabilizando até parar de se mexer.

-Cinco minutos. – Eduard disse enquanto olhava o relógio. – Bem não é muito tempo...

Eduard então tirou um cordão de prata do bolso do sobretudo e se sentou no chão do labirinto numa posição de lótus. Eduard costumava levar alguns equipamentos básicos para usar alguns de seus poderes nos bolsos, habito que também adquiri.

-Sakura... – Ele disse me olhando serio. – Como você sabe enquanto eu estiver no mundo astral eu não poderei me mover então preciso que você proteja meu corpo... É extremamente provável que seus amigos tentem me atacar enquanto eu não posso me defender se eles nos encontrarem.

-Certo. – Eu disse olhando para ele também seria.

Eduard fechou os olhos e logo percebi que ele já tinha entrado no mundo astral. Fui para o lado do corpo dele e encostei minhas costas na parede enquanto ficava atenta a qualquer som a minha volta. ''Espero que eles não nos encontrem...Não tenho certeza se conseguiria lutar contra eles com tudo...'' Pensei receosa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava deitada no sofá vendo tv. Usava um simples short curto roxo e uma camisa sem manga preta. O meu apartamento e o de Tolkien é bem espaçoso e eu gostava muito daquele sofá e daquela tv de tela plana. Não gosto de excesso de mordomias mas um pouco não machuca ninguém.

Escuto o barulho da porta batendo e me viro para olhar a porta. Tolkien tinha acabado de entrar e trazia uma sacola de compras nas mãos. Ele usava uma camisa branca e uma calça preta.

-Ah você já voltou da casa do Eduard? – Ele disse assim que me viu.

-Pois é já to em casa a algumas horas. – Disse voltando a olhar para a tv. – Se foi as compras?

-A lâmpada do banheiro queimou.

-Entendi.

Fiquei em silencio e ele foi até o banheiro trocar a lâmpada. Algum tempo depois ele voltou e se sentou em uma poltrona perto do sofá aonde eu estava deitada.

-Ta vendo o que? – Ele perguntou olhando para a tv.

-Nada de mais... – Disse e troquei de canal procurando algo interessante.

Fiquei trocando um pouco e então parei e me sentei no sofá. Olhei para Tolkien seria porque tinha lembrado de algo que queria perguntar a ele.

-Hey Tolkien...

-Sim?

-Se ficou sabendo desta historia maluca de cartas mágicas e tudo mais em que a Sakura anda metida?

-Ah sim...O Eduard tinha me falado a respeito anos atrás uns dias depois que chegamos a Dark City.

-Ah? Porque não me contou? – Perguntei surpresa.

-Eduard tinha comentado que ia levar uns anos até que tudo começasse então achei que seria inútil comentar com você de antecedência, até porque parece que ele só contou os detalhes para a Sakura algum tempo antes de atrair aquelas pessoas para a cidade. – Ele disse dando os ombros.

Fiquei olhando para ele bem seria.

-Tolkien...Se não acha que é ruim para a Sakura ser forçada a enfrentar seus próprios amigos?

-Hehe ta preocupada com sua amiga? – Ele disse rindo e levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Porra é claro. – Disse depois de rodar os olhos. – Enfrentar os próprios amigos por causa de uma mera ambição de poder que nem é dela...Fiquei pensando que talvez Eduard só tenha abraçado Sakura porque estava querendo o poder destas cartas estúpidas.

Tolkien balançou a cabeça negativamente e me olhou serio.

-Olha Joana...Eu conheço o Eduard a séculos e sei como ele pensa...E eu vi bem como ele trata a Sakura...Acredite ele se importa muito com ela, tanto quanto eu me importo com você...Boto minha mão no fogo e acredito que ele abraçou ela não por poder e sim por gostar dela, só por isto.

-Se ele gosta tanto dela porque ele a força a enfrentar os próprios amigos?

-Também pensei parecido quando Eduard me explicou tudo... – Tolkien admitiu –...Contudo ele disse algo que me fez entender realmente o quanto ele gosta dela...

-E o que é? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos já estávamos andando pelo labirinto a algum tempo. Syaoran tinha tentando partir as paredes do labirinto com sua espada mas, como nos esperávamos, não deu em nada e concordamos que o melhor a fazer era tentarmos achar a saída por nos mesmo ou então torcer para que ao menos Sakura saísse do labirinto e capturasse a carta.

-Tomoyo...Você e Kerberos foram bastante imprudentes indo falar com Sakura tão de repente...Ela podia ter atacado vocês sem aviso prévio. – Yue disse serio olhando para nos.

-Eu sei...Por isto não me aproximei tanto mas eu tinha que tentar falar com ela... – Eu disse meio receosa. – E enquanto falava com ela notei uma coisa...Ela pareceu levemente incomodada com uma das coisas que eu disse...

Todos olharam para mim surpresos.

-Você tem certeza? – Yue disse.

-Tenho...Ela estava desconfortável quando disse que Eduard tinha transformado ela em monstro...E tenho a impressão que percebeu que eu tinha notado e por isto me chamou pelo nome tentando me desconcentrar. – Eu disse seria.

E ela conseguiu, momentaneamente, mas depois de pensar muito consegui perceber as intenções que ela tinha quando me disse aquilo.

-Você conhece Sakura muito melhor que todos nos e entende os sentimentos dos outros muito bem então eu acredito. – Syaoran disse serio mas com um sorriso no rosto. – Isto é bom...Pela sua conversa com ela eu não tinha conseguido notar nada disso e achava que ela nem pensava em questionar suas memórias falsas.

-Sim...Tomoyo de agora em diante quando tentarmos falar com Sakura tente notar sempre o que ela esta sentindo... É importante que saibamos quando ela for afetada por algo que falarmos. – Kero disse também sorrindo mas serio.

Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e continuamos a andar pelo labirinto. Depois de algum tempo o chão começou a se mover todo e nos demos as mãos para que não nos separássemos enquanto o labirinto mudava de forma. Depois que ele mudou de forma continuamos a percorrer nosso caminho.

Não passou muito tempo enquanto nos íamos andando e achamos um caminho que podia nos levar para esquerda, direita ou seguir reto. Syaoran andou alguns passos para frente e olhou para os lados. Quando ele olhou para a direita, porem, ficou com uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

-Sakura! – Ele disse surpreso.

Nos aproximamos dele e olhamos para onde ele estava olhando e vimos que Sakura estava a uns 10 metros de nos parada no meio do labirinto olhando seria para nos. Eduard se encontrava sentado no chão do labirinto e parecia estar meditando de olhos fechados. Sakura não demorou a se colocar numa posição de batalha, ficando na frente de Eduard.

-O Eduard esta...Em transe! – Yue disse surpreso.

-Isto quer dizer... – Syaoran disse surpreso mas então parou e se colocou em posição de luta. – Não vamos ter uma oportunidade como esta outra vez, ele esta indefeso temos que matá-lo agora!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ao ouvir a fala de Syaoran fiquei com raiva. ''Droga porque eles tinham que nos achar?'' Pensei enquanto via que Yue também estava se colocando em posição de luta.

-Vocês só vão matá-lo se me matarem primeiro! – Disse num tom de voz frio olhando para eles.

Vi que eles pareceram receosos quanto a isso e então vi Yue olhar para Tomoyo nos olhos. Tomoyo pareceu entender o que ele quis dizer com o olhar e então vi ela puxar uma pistola. ''Merda...'' Pensei e então estiquei os braços e me coloquei ainda mais a frente de Eduard enquanto Tomoyo mirava a pistola em mim.

-Vai mesmo atirar em mim Tomoyo? – Eu disse olhando-a nos olhos seria.

A arma de Tomoyo tremia em sua mão mas ela não tirou o olhar serio do rosto enquanto me encarava.

_**BANG!**_

A bala da pistola passou longe de mim. Isto me fez dar um meio-sorriso.

-Você é fraca. – Disse olhando-a.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Outra vez as balas passaram longe.

-Ou atira muito mal. – Disse alargando o meio-sorriso.

Para minha surpresa vi Yue pegar uma pistola também e atirar.

_**BANG!**_

A bala passou de raspão no meu braço direito, perto da mão. Isto me causou certa dor e me deixou com raiva.

-Ah vocês querem brincar então? – Disse enquanto usava meu sangue para regenerar o pequeno ferimento e também para fortalecer alguns dos meus músculos.

Corri para cima deles em alta velocidade. Yue ficou com a espada na mão direita e a pistola na esquerda e parecia que ia atirar em mim mais algumas vezes enquanto me aproximava.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Por eu estar em movimento todos os tiros erraram e então ele jogou a pistola no chão e se colocou em posição para usar a espada. Syaoran estava um pouco a frente de Yue e Tomoyo estava logo atrás de Yue com Kero voando ao seu lado.

Assim que me aproximei o bastante dei um pulo bem alto com minha destreza extra graças ao meu sangue. Dei uma cambalhota no ar e estava tão no alto que Syaoran e Yue não poderiam me alcançar com suas espadas. Aterrisei em frente a Tomoyo e de costas para Yue e a mesma ficou assustada quando olhou para mim.

Peguei sua mão direita e rapidamente a desarmei e apontei a arma bem para o meio da testa dela. Neste momento senti a fria lamina da espada da Yue ser colocada no meu pescoço.

-Não atire. – Yue disse serio e frio.

-E vocês não se movam. – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto enquanto olhava nos olhos assustados de Tomoyo.

-E-esta bem... – Kero disse flutuando perto de Tomoyo com um rosto assustado.

Ficamos em silencio durante alguns segundos. Tomoyo continuava assustada e Kero também embora menos que Tomoyo. ''Espero que isto segure eles um pouco.'' Pensei enquanto continuava a olhar Tomoyo com um olhar frio.

-Isto não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. – Eu ouvi a voz de Syaoran dizer seria atrás de mim.

-Vai se vocês ousarem se mexer. – Eu disse também seria.

-Sakura vamos la eu sei que você sabe que tem algo errado nisto tudo! – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran dizer num tom de urgência. – La no fundo você ainda é você não importa o que aquele monstro fez com a sua mente!

-Cale a boca ou ela morre. – Eu disse num tom de voz intimidador e irritado por causa da conversa.

Syaoran se calou depois disto e ficamos em silencio. Reparei que Tomoyo começou a se acalmar e me olhar extremamente seria. Ela me olhou bem nos olhos e eu quase pude sentir enquanto ela analisava o meu comportamento.

-Você não vai atirar... Esta blefando! – Ela disse e então desviou o olhar para trás de mim. – Syaoran mate Eduard agora!

''Merda!'' Pensei com muita raiva enquanto rapidamente concentrava meu sangue outra vez.

Me abaixei com muita velocidade para desviar da espada de Yue. Em seguida peguei a pistola que ele tinha deixado cair no chão e dei um pulo ainda mais alto do que antes desviando de um ataque veloz da espada de Yue e indo parar 5 metros a frente de Syaoran com as duas pistolas apontadas para ele.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

Atirei sem mirar neles a serio. Três balas erraram e a outra passou de raspão no ombro direito de Syaoran. Depois que eu comecei a atirar Tomoyo e Kero se esconderam no corredor a esquerda e Yue puxou Syaoran para ele fazer o mesmo. Deixei eles escaparem e fiquei com as armas apontadas para frente

Fiquei em silencio enquanto continuava na mesma posição. ''Droga isto esta complicado...'' Pensei com raiva.

-Deus da água, vinde a mim! – Eu ouvi a voz de li gritar.

Em seguida uma grande corrente de água veio em minha direção. Dei um pulo para desviar mas ela me seguiu no ar e então me arrastou para longe. Fui parar 4 metros atrás de Eduard, que não tinha sido atingido pela água. Eu me levantei rapidamente mas então tudo começou a tremer outra vez. ''O labirinto esta mudando de novo!'' Pensei surpresa e então um muro verde cresceu entre mim e Eduard nos separando.

-Não! – Eu disse assustada.

Em seguida olhei para os lados e vi que agora haviam duas bifurcações a minha direita e três a minha esquerda. Peguei uma das bifurcações da minha direita e sai correndo o máximo que pude torcendo mentalmente que os demais também estivessem separados de Eduard...

''Droga Sakura ele disse para você protegê-lo!'' Pensei com raiva de mim mesma. Enquanto corria. Ativei meu Auspícios 1 e usei meus sentidos sobrenaturais para perceber os sons a minha volta e pela direção dos ecos dos passos dava para eu me guiar pelo labirinto até onde eles estavam. ''Se eu chegar a eles antes deles chegarem a Eduard eu posso impedi-los também.'' Pensei correndo mais rápido ainda enquanto ouvia o som de passos cada vez mais próximo.

-Hoje será o seu fim seu monstro! – Ouvi a voz de Syaoran dizer ao longe com minha audição ampliada.

''NÃO!'' Pensei assustada. Concentrei meu sangue nas minhas pernas e comecei a correr ainda mais rápido. Quando virei um corredor vi que Syaoran estava em frente a Eduard pronto para atacá-lo com sua espada. Tomoyo, Yue e Kero estavam ao lado dele na minha frente e me notaram rapidamente.

-SYAORAN RÁPIDO! – Yue gritou olhando para mim e pegando sua espada.

Peguei uma das pistolas e mirei bem apontando para Syaoran.

_**BANG!**_

Meu tiro acertou em cheio. Pegou na espada de Syaoran bem perto da mão dele fazendo-o largar a espada que voou para longe. Não perdi tempo e, depois de jogar minhas armas no chão, corri na direção deles com minha velocidade ampliada pelo meu sangue.

Yue se colocou na frente de Syaoran e Tomoyo saiu da frente junto com Kero. Assim que cheguei perto o bastante Yue tentou me atacar com a espada horizontalmente mas eu desviei me abaixando e dando uma rasteira em Yue que caiu no chão. Em seguida me levantei e me preparei para dar um soco no rosto de Syaoran.

Syaoran já estava atento e usou seu braço esquerdo para desviar meu soco em outra direção. Em seguida ele acertou um soco bem forte com seu outro braço nas minhas costelas do lado direito o que me fez sentir dor. Tentei socá-lo novamente mas ele desviou indo para o lado e aproveitou para acertar outro soco em mim, desta vez no rosto.

''Ele não esta mais com medo de me acertar porque tem uma oportunidade única de matar Eduard e ele luta melhor do que eu no corpo-a-corpo por treinar desde criança.'' Pensei rapidamente. ''Contudo...'' Pensei e então comecei a concentrar meu sangue nos músculos dos meus braços ao invés de minhas pernas.

Dei outro soco, este muito mais veloz que os anteriores, e acertei Syaoran em cheio na barriga. Ele foi arrastado um pouco para trás e colocou as mãos na barriga sentindo muita dor por causa de minha força sobrenatural.

Então eu senti algo perfurando minha carne. Olhei para baixo e vi a ponta de uma espada ensangüentada saindo de minha barriga. Olhei para trás e vi que Yue já tinha se levantado e tinha sido o autor de tal ataque. Ele não me olhava nos olhos e ao invés disto olhava o chão demonstrando que não se orgulhava desta ação. Atrás dele Tomoyo e Kero olhavam para a cena chocados.

-...Seu miserável... – Eu disse com ódio na voz enquanto meus olhos mudavam para uma avermelhada e âmbar e meus caninos cresciam muito.

Apesar da espada na minha barriga eu dei uma cotovelada com meu braço esquerdo no rosto de Yue. Este, despreparado para o ataque, recebeu o golpe em cheio e caiu no chão largando a espada no processo.

Coloquei minhas mãos nas costas e peguei a espada pelo cabo. Tomando coragem retirei a espada das minhas costas rapidamente num movimento que fez parte do meu sangue cair no chão e causou bastante dor. Temendo desperdiçar meu sangue utilizei ele para regenerar o ferimento em minha barriga e então me coloquei em posição de luta com a espada ficando de costas para a parede em frente a Eduard e com Syaoran do meu lado direito e Yue, Tomoyo e Kero do meu lado esquerdo.

Syaoran não demorou e pegou sua espada. Yue olhou para Tomoyo e esta lhe entregou uma faca que levava na cintura e Yue então se colocou em posição de luta olhando para mim.

Encarei eles com meus olhos vampiricos com bastante raiva neles e Syaoran e Yue devolveram com olhares sérios.

Syaoran veio primeiro para cima de mim mostrando que queria me acertar com um golpe na vertical. Apontei minha mão direita esticada para ele e fiz sua espada sair de suas mãos e ir parar bem longe. Ele se surpreendeu e eu aproveitei o momento e dei um forte soco em sua barriga que o fez voar para longe alguns metros.

Neste meio tempo Yue veio para cima de mim também. Me virei para ele e tentei acertá-lo com um golpe de minha espada na horizontal. Ele desviou e em seguida tentei acertá-lo com outro golpe na horizontal só que no sentido oposto. Ele defendeu com sua faca, que ele segurava com as duas mãos, e ficou olhando nos meus olhos enquanto nossas laminas se encontravam.

Comecei a ouvir passos atrás de mim. Olhei com o canto dos olhos para trás e vi que Syaoran já estava recuperado e estava indo atacar Eduard com sua espada, que ele devia ter recuperado graças aquela mágica inconveniente que ele parece ter aprendido de fazer sua espada voltar ele.

Rapidamente me aproximei de Yue e dei um soco nele fazendo-o se afastar. Em seguida me virei rapidamente e vi que Syaoran estava prestes a acertar Eduard com um golpe na vertical com toda a sua força. Estiquei minha espada e usei toda a minha velocidade para tentar defender mas parecia que eu não ia conseguir bloquear o ataque a tempo.

-EDUARD! – Eu gritei desesperada.

Foi possível ouvir o som da espada de Syaoran colidir com algo. Eduard tinha usado sua mão direita para segurar a lamina da espada de Syaoran que estava a milímetros de encostar em sua cabeça. Ele então abriu os olhos e olhou para Syaoran com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Chegaram perto, mas não o bastante. – Ele disse.

Em seguida ele apontou sua outra mão para Syaoran e o mesmo voou no ar vários metros para trás caindo no chão em seguida. Ele então olhou para mim e se levantou enquanto guardava seu cordão de prata no bolso de seu sobretudo.

-Vamos já achei a saída. – Ele disse calmamente e fez um sinal para que eu o seguisse.

Suspirei extremamente aliviada enquanto fazia meu rosto voltar a ser humano. Fiz um sinal positivo com a cabeça e comecei a seguir Eduard que foi na direção de onde Syaoran estava. Passamos correndo por ele enquanto ele ainda estava no chão e então começamos a nos distanciar no labirinto.

-SAKURA! - Ouvi a voz de Syaoran gritar depois que já estávamos bem mais longe.

Eu e Eduard continuamos a correr pelo labirinto e depois de alguns minutos finalmente achamos a saída e saímos do labirinto.

-Bem, você sabe o que fazer. – Eduard disse me olhando.

Tirei a chave de meu pescoço e então disse as palavras mágicas enquanto uma aura vermelho-negra envolvia o meu corpo e a chave:

-Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate, demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra. LIBERTE-SE!

A chave se transformou em báculo e então eu o apontei para a entrada do labirinto.

-Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – Disse e o labirinto começou a se transformar em vários fios de cor verde que então se tornaram uma carta.

A carta voou para as mãos de Eduard e então eu notei que Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yue e Kero estavam em frente a picape deles nos olhando sérios.

-Que noite divertida, espero que tenham gostado. – Eduard disse sorrindo olhando para eles enquanto guardava a carta no bolso do sobretudo.

Eles ficaram com raiva do que Eduard disse mas pareceram se conter. Não tinham nenhuma arma sobrando fora a espada de Syaoran e sabiam o quão poderoso Eduard é então é improvável que nos ataquem mas por via das duvidas faço meu báculo voltar a ser somente uma chave.

-Aliais achei interessante vocês terem se armado, embora eu esperasse armas mais pesadas. – Eduard disse.

Eduard olhou então para a espada que eu segurava e pareceu notar uma coisa. Ele se aproximou e fez um sinal para que eu lhe desse a espada. Eu o fiz e ele deu uma boa olhada no lamina da espada ensangüentada.

-Prata... – Eduard disse serio e então olhou para eles. – Nos somos vampiros seus idiotas, não lobisomens! – Ele disse com bastante raiva na voz. – Onde diabos aprenderam que vampiros são vulneráveis a prata? Em algum filme de vampiro de quinta categoria? – Ele diz ainda mais inconformado.

Eles não responderam e continuaram a olhar Eduard sérios. Eduard rodou os olhou e depois jogou a espada para o chão perto deles.

-Saiam daqui logo antes que eu me irrite e mate-os. – Eduard disse serio enquanto olhava para eles.

Eles continuaram a encarar Eduard mas acabaram entrando na picape logo depois que Yue pegou sua espada de volta. Depois que eles já estavam longe Eduard olhou para mim.

-Da para acreditar? Aposto que na próxima vão trazer alho e água benta! – Ele disse ainda inconformado.

Ignorei o comentário e então disse:

-Vamos voltar para a mansão logo...Eu te dou uma carona na minha moto.

Eduard levantou uma sobrancelha enquanto olhava para mim.

-Desde que você tente respeitar as leis de transito pra variar.

Rodei os olhos inconformada com o comentário.

-Se quiser pode ir a pé.

Eduard pareceu estranhar minha resposta mas deu os ombros.

-Não tudo bem. Vamos.

Subi na moto e Eduard se sentou atrás de mim segurando nas minhas costas. Comecei a dirigir rápido para a mansão e não evitei avançar sinais mas tomei cuidado com as varias poças de água na estrada devido a chuva do dia anterior. Durante a viajem nos ficamos quietos pois eu estava um pouco irritada com Eduard e não queria dizer nada.

Depois que chegamos a mansão eu estacionei a moto na garagem e comecei a me dirigir para meu quarto dentro da mansão sem olhar para Eduard. Depois de um tempo eu estava andando pelo corredor branco que levava ao meu quarto e ao de Eduard e então ouvi a voz de Eduard atrás de mim.

-Sakura espere.

Parei e me virei para olhar para ele. Ele veio em minha direção e me olhou serio.

-Certo o que ouve?

-Nada. – Eu disse e então me virei para voltar a ir para meu quarto.

Antes que eu começasse a andar Eduard colocou a mão em meu ombro direito e disse com uma voz seria:

-Não minta...Você esta irritada comigo por alguma razão.

Fiquei em silencio olhando para frente sem dizer nada durante um tempo.

-Syaoran quase te matou hoje. – Disse seria sem me virar.

-Mesmo que tivesse me acertado em cheio não era garantia que ia me matar...Disciplina Fortitude esqueceu? Meu corpo é mais resistente do que o normal, posso até agüentar mais dano da luz do sol que muitos vampiros...E mesmo assim não é a primeira vez que chego perto da morte.

-...Nunca mais faça isto... – Eu disse abaixando a cabeça num tom de voz mais baixo.

-Isto o que?

Me virei para olhar nos olhos de Eduard com algumas lagrimas nos cantos de meus olhos.

-Chegue tão perto da morte...

-...Sakura... – Ele disse surpreso.

-No dia de sua luta contra Eriol quando ele apareceu na minha frente eu achei que você tivesse morrido! – Eu disse brava. – Droga Eduard! Você tem idéia de como eu fiquei? E agora você arisca sua vida por uma bobagem deste jeito? Nunca mais faça isto! – Disse com uma voz irritada soltando algo que já estava preso dentro de mim a bastante tempo.

Ele me abraçou com força e eu coloquei minha cabeça no ombro direito dele. Já caiam algumas lagrimas de meus olhos que molhavam o sobretudo dele.

-Você me prometeu que ficaria ao meu lado para sempre Eduard...Não quebre esta promessa por favor... – Eu disse num tom de voz melancólico lembrando da promessa que ele tinha feito quando me transformou em vampira.

-Eu juro que não vou quebrar...Me perdoe por te deixar tão preocupada... – Eduard disse num tom de voz doce enquanto me abraçava com mais força.

''Droga Eduard você é muito importante para mim...Sem você eu não agüentaria esta pressão do mundo das trevas...Por favor Eduard não quebre sua promessa nunca...'' Pensei triste enquanto derramava mais lagrimas. Nos ainda ficamos ali abraçados durante um bom tempo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto voltávamos para a doca todos ficaram em silencio dentro da picape. Depois que chegamos na doca todos desceram do carro e vi que Tomoyo e Kero olhavam para Yue sérios.

-Yue porque atacou Sakura daquele jeito com sua espada? – Tomoyo perguntou bem seria.

-Pelas descrições do que ela agüentava nos massacres de Eduard eu tinha certeza que ela não ia morrer com uma espada enfiada no peito...Só esperasse que ela ficasse ao menos mais fraca depois daquilo. – Yue respondeu serio olhando para Tomoyo e Kero.

-Se fosse uma espada normal eu entenderia mas você a atacou com uma espada de prata! – Tomoyo disse um pouco brava.

-O próprio Eduard disse que prata não faz diferença para vampiros. – Yue disse tentando se defender.

-Mas nos não sabíamos disto até ele falar. – Eu disse olhando para Yue serio.

Yue ficou em silencio e então abaixou a cabeça e disse:

-Me desculpem...Acreditem eu torci com todas as forças que prata não afetasse vampiros quando usei minha espada e só usei uma medida tão drástica porque achava que era mais importante garantir a morte daquele desgraçado. – Ele disse com um tom de voz meio receoso e talvez até triste.

Ficamos olhando sérios para Yue até Tomoyo dar um suspiro e dizer:

-Muito bem...Você tem razão era importante aproveitarmos a chance e sei que você esta sendo honesto quando diz que não queria machucá-la.

-É eu também não hesitei em tentar acertá-la com socos pensando algo similar. – Eu disse.

Yue deu um suspiro aliviado por termos perdoado ele. Pelo visto ele realmente não gostou de ter tido que enfiar uma espada no peito de Sakura.

-Tomoyo você tinha certeza que Sakura estava blefando sobre atirar em você? – Kero perguntou olhando para a mesma.

-Sim...De começo eu estava assustada mas depois de olhar para ela reparei que ela parecia hesitante... – Tomoyo disse e então deu um pequeno sorriso. – Parece que ela realmente questiona suas memórias falsas.

Todos nos sorrimos com isto. ''Ainda há esperança...'' Pensei.

-Mas... – Tomoyo disse tirando o sorriso. – Ela pareceu realmente preocupada com a segurança de Eduard...

-Estranho...Se ela questiona suas memórias e não quer nos machucar porque ela continua a se preocupar honestamente com aquele monstro? – Kero disse colocando sua pequena mão no queixo.

-Talvez o comando para se preocupar com ele seja mais forte do que o comando para achar que nos não somos amigos dela. – Yue disse. – Isto é ruim mas é melhor do que nada.

-Sim...Ela deve estar confusa sobre o que pensar agora... – Eu disse e então fui até uma das caixas que estavam espalhadas pela doca para pegar alguns equipamentos médicos que tínhamos comprado, afinal um dos tiros de Sakura acertou de raspão no meu ombro.

-Deve e com sorte se continuarmos a insistir no assunto ela pode acabar se lembrando de nos. – Tomoyo disse com uma voz esperançosa.

-Hum...Preocupo-me que ela também se lembre das torturas que sofreu e fique irracional como Kero disse que ela ficou depois de um tempo sendo torturada. – Yue disse serio.

-É um risco que precisamos correr. – Kero disse também serio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava ainda na minha forma de carta dentro daquela bacia no subterrâneo da mansão de meu criador. Fecha, Tempestade e Flutuação estavam ao meu lado e todos sentiam os efeitos do estranho ritual que nosso criador e nossa antiga mestra tinham realizado em nos ainda.

De repente o sangue que estava em dois pequenos frascos num suporte colado a bacia começou a brilhar num vermelho forte. Metade do sangue que estava nos frascos saiu dos mesmos e então foi para dentro da bacia aonde estávamos. Depois disto o sangue dentro da bacia brilhou numa forte cor vermelha e todas nos começamos a nos sentir estranhas.

Quando a luz passou eu e as demais cartas tínhamos mudado nossa aparência em forma de carta. Nossa cor tinha mudado quase que totalmente para vermelho-sangue com detalhes pretos e agora somente um terço de nos continuava rosa.

E por algum motivo...As imagens de nosso criador e nossa antiga mestra não saiam de minha mente...

_**Escrito por Edu.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...Mais uma vez em tempo recorde!**

-Não foi tão rápido e nem ficou tão grande quanto o anterior mas você postou este capitulo no mesmo mês que o capitulo anterior... – Eduard diz surpreso. – Fora que levou pouco mais de dois dias para escrevê-lo.

**Pois é eu digito rápido quando estou com vontade de escrever...E levou mais tempo do que o outro capitulo para ser postado em parte porque eu estava viajando.**

-Então espero que continue com vontade de escrever, assim talvez a historia um dia fique completa.

**¬¬...**

**-----**

_**reviews:**_

_**Uchihinha chibi:**_

**Fico bem feliz que tenha gostado de saber um pouco mais sobre Tamao, Joana, Tolkien e André...Eles são personagens importantes na fic e eu senti que precisava dar mais atenção a eles.**

**Quanto a vida passada da Tamao...Realmente ela acabou tendo uma vida muito sofrida e portando não é de se estranhar que sua não-vida seja melhor.**

-Embora isto não aconteça com freqüência.

**É...E fico feliz que esteja achando a fic muito boa.**

_**Akenia-dark:**_

**Bom saber que minha fic é empolgante na sua opinião. E eu também acho que a cada cap vai melhorando nem que seja um pouco, ao menos é isto que eu venho tentando fazer quando escrevo.**

**Er...Quanto ao seu comentário sobre o Eduard...**

-Escute aqui mortal... – Eduard diz num tom de voz calmo. – Eu sou, sim, antigo...Tenho mais de mil anos de idade então não da para negar algo assim...Mas ao menos sou imortal e não envelheço como vocês humanos.

**Er...Eduard...**

-Vá la eu não insultei ela nem algo do tipo e estava completamente calmo. – Eduard diz rodando os olhos.

**Er...Certo...**

**Ah e não tem problema você ter esquecido um ''d''...Isto acontece.**

_**Sakura Sweet:**_

**É o ultimo cap foi de certa forma um retro da fic...Uma coisa que eu tentei mostrar de diferente por exemplo foi o jeito da Sakura de 10 anos atrás (recém abraçada) comparado com o de hoje em dia.**

**Obrigado por me dar os parabéns por ter escrito uma fic de mais de 100 mil palavras...Quando eu postei o capitulo 10 eu vi que faltavam pouquíssimas palavras para alcançar esta marca e acho que isto de certa forma me deu ainda mais estimulo para escrever o capitulo.**

_**Yume no Yoru:**_

**Bom saber que mais de uma pessoa gostou de saber um pouco mais sobre a Tamao e a Joana e também sobre seus senhores...Elas são personagens importantes que eu criei para a fic e andavam meio sumidas antes do capitulo 10 então achei que era necessário colocar um pouco mais de foco nelas.**

-Historias com muitos personagens precisam de cuidado para que certos personagens não fiquem esquecidos.

**Pois é eu tomo muito cuidado com isto.**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


	15. Capitulo 12: Sociedade Cainita

_**Bem-vinda Ao mundo das Trevas**_

_**Capitulo 12: Sociedade Cainita**_

Eu estava ainda em minha cama. Já eram umas seis horas e já estava acordado a tempos mas eu não me importava pois estava pensativo. Naquele momento me encontrava abraçado a Sakura, que ainda dormia em torpo. Na noite anterior depois dela ter desabafado comigo no corredor ela demorou a se acalmar...Acabamos indo para o meu quarto e depois de horas, quando ela já estava mais calma, o sol nasceu e dormimos juntos.

''Eu sabia que ia ser difícil para ela passar por tudo isto...'' Pensei enquanto olhava para seu rosto. ''Sakura é uma pessoa muito forte e com uma força-de-vontade admirável mas apesar de sempre se portar como tal na frente de outras pessoas por dentro ela vive em duvida consigo mesma...'' Pensei. Sei dos pesadelos de Sakura, que ela sempre tem quando mata alguém, e sempre que ela fica num estado emocional estável como o de ontem a noite ela acaba passando a noite comigo... Na noite seguinte ela sempre desabafa comigo e me conta o sonho ou o que esta sentido e eu faço meu melhor para ajudá-la...Ela é minha cria e realmente me importo muito com ela...

Ela tem muitas questões emocionais complicadas... Ela decidiu virar vampira por conta própria mas odeia o fato de ter de se tornar um monstro, o pior insulto possível que se pode fazer a ela...Uma coisa me deixa em duvida contudo...Foi ela que escolheu virar vampira, isto é algo muito bem sabido por mim e por ela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu a coloquei contra a parede forçando ela a escolher entre a não-viva e a morte... Sei que bem no fundo ela ainda escolheria virar vampira se fosse honesta consigo mesma, e ela também parece saber, mas fico curioso com o fato de que nunca jamais ela me culpou pelos seus problemas, muito pelo contrario ela costuma vir a mim como se eu tivesse a solução para todos os seus problemas...Eu tento ajudá-la como posso mas sempre tento ensiná-la a tentar resolver tais questões consigo mesma primeiro, e ela parece sinceramente tentar.

Sei bem que a crise de ontem a noite não foi só por minha causa... Com certeza ela estava preocupada com minha segurança mas acho que ela aproveitou para jogar para fora a pressão que anda sentido desde que reencontrou seus amigos... ''Apesar de meus planos eu sempre soube que o maior medo dela era reencontrar seus amigos...Por isto qu...'' Pensei mas então parei por ter notado uma coisa.

Havia uma espécie de vaga-lume no quarto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava dormindo no meu torpo mas algo estava me incomodando. Havia algum barulho parecido com uma voz baixa e fina que não parava de jeito nenhum. Abro os olhos e reparo que estou no quarto de Eduard mas não a sinal do mesmo. ''Devo ter pegado no sono depois que o sol nasceu...Estranho normalmente ele espera até que eu acorde...Devia ter algo para fazer...'' Pensei mas então notei uma coisa.

Quando olhei para baixo vi que a alguns centímetros do meu rosto estava um...Mini-Eduard...

-Sakura! Que bom que acordou! – Ele disse e depois deu um suspiro.

Fiquei olhando para aquele mini-Eduard que usava um mini-pijama preto...Meus olhos estavam arregalados e eu não dizia uma palavra.

-Foi a Carta Pequeno que fez isto...Ela ainda esta no quarto voc... – Eduard ia dizendo mas eu o interrompi.

Comecei a rir descontroladamente. Minha barriga chegava a doer enquanto Eduard ficava com varias mini-veias saltando para fora de sua mini-testa.

-ISTO É SERIO! PARE DE RIR! – Eduard gritou com sua voz fina me fazendo rir mais ainda.

-Hahuauhauhauhahu! De-desculpe...Huahuahuahu! – Eu disse entre os risos.

Ele pareceu ficar ainda mais irritado enquanto me olhava com raiva. Comecei então a me concentrar para tentar parar de rir e fiquei olhando para ele sorrindo tentando não voltar a gargalhar...

-Já que a diversão já passou... – Eduard disse me olhando com um sorriso raivoso no rosto. – A carta ainda esta no quarto então você tem que achá-la logo para que eu possa voltar ao tamanho normal.

-Certo...Chibi-Eduard... – Eu disse.

Depois disso voltei a gargalhar só que desta vez com ainda mais força, chegava a sair algumas lagrimas de meus olhos de tanto que eu estava rindo.

-Eu vou me vingar tanto disto mais tarde... – Eduard disse num tom de voz ameaçador.

Enquanto eu gargalhava não pude deixar de notar um pequeno brilho vindo pulando para a cama. O brilho parou perto de Eduard e então notei que era a Carta Pequeno. Ela olhou para Eduard e então apontou para ele e começou a rir também.

-Desgraçada! – Eduard disse com raiva olhando para a carta.

Enquanto eu ria da cena Eduard apontou sua mão direita aberta na direção da carta e ela começou a flutuar no ar a alguns milímetros acima dos lençóis da cama.

-PARE DE RIR E TRANQUE A CARTA! – Ele disse olhando para mim nervoso.

Sentei na cama e, ainda sorrindo, peguei minha chave e disse as palavras mágicas enquanto a mesma aura vermelho-negra de sempre envolvia meu corpo:

-Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate, demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra. LIBERTE-SE!

A chave se transformou em báculo e então eu com cuidado o coloquei em cima da cabeça da Carta Pequeno.

-Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura! – Disse e a Carta Pequeno voltou a ser apenas uma Carta.

Eduard brilhou e então voltou a seu tamanho normal. Ele estava sentado na minha frente e a Carta Pequeno veio para as mãos dele.

-Bem, suponho que seja minha culpa por ter criado uma carta tão...Brincalhona... – Eduard disse rodando os olhos.

-Pena você ia dar uma ótima boneca. – Eu disse e depois comecei a rir.

Eduard ficou com algumas veias na testa enquanto me via dando uma boa e nova gargalhada.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava pintando a parede do escritório de nossa "base". Depois dos eventos da noite anterior nos fomos dormir no hotel e no dia seguinte voltamos a base para continuar a prepará-la. A primeira coisa que fizemos foi separar perto da picape equipamentos para todos nos caso alguma carta aparecesse de surpresa, ontem nos tivemos que pegar as coisas com pressa o que nos prejudicou muito devido a grande chance que tivemos de matar Eduard Magnos...Depois de feito isto o descendente de Clow foi pegar alguns moveis que tínhamos encomendado e eu e Tomoyo ficamos limpando a doca para depois, com a ajuda do descendente de Clow, começar a pintar a mesma.

-Uma pena que prata não afete vampiros...Deve ter saído caro comprar todos aqueles equipamentos de prata... – Disse o descendente de Clow enquanto pintava a parede ao meu lado.

-Custou dinheiro mas eu tenho dinheiro de sobra devido ao meu emprego...Alem do mais não vou querer economizar numa situação como esta. – Eu disse continuando a pintar.

-Aliais sobre o seu trabalho...Não vão sentir sua falta por la? – Kerberos disse flutuando acima de nos, aproveitando sua capacidade de voar ele estava tirando alguma sujeira que estava difícil de alcançar no teto assim como teias de aranhas.

-Eu raramente tiro férias, e quando tiro é por pouco tempo, então to com muito tempo acumulado para faltar la...

-E como a empresa aonde eu trabalho é da minha mãe eu não preciso me preocupar em faltar também...Disse a ela que precisava de um tempo para descansar e ela aceitou provavelmente achando que eu andava deprimida. – Tomoyo disse atrás de mim enquanto varria o chão.

-...Isto me lembra... – O descendente de Clow disse num tom de voz cansado parando de pintar. – Ainda não falamos nada do que aconteceu para o senhor Fugitaka...

Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram num silencio perturbador. Todos nos havíamos esquecido disto, talvez inconscientemente de propósito, e nenhum de nos provavelmente tinha idéia de como dar uma noticia como esta ao pai de Sakura...

Depois que nos partimos para Dark City o pai de Sakura tinha decidido não vir e pegou um avião para voltar ao Japão...Falamos para ele que ligaríamos quando tudo tivesse passado e presumo que ele esteja esperando até hoje imaginando que devido a gravidade da suposta situação em que estávamos nos ainda estávamos tentando resolver o problema...

-Quando contarmos para ele temos que pensar bem em como dizer antes...Não vai adiantar simplesmente ligarmos e avisarmos que a filha dele agora é uma vampira com a mente dominada por um monstro que derrotou até mesmo Eriol, temos que escolher bem as palavras... – O descendente de Clow disse serio.

-Quando ligarmos eu falo com ele. – Kerberos disse completamente serio deixando todos surpresos.

-Kero eu acho que eu seria melh... – Tomoyo ia dizer mas foi interrompida por Kerberos.

-Tomoyo eu convivo com o senhor Fugitaka a anos, de todos aqui eu sou a pessoa mais próxima dele e que conhece ele melhor mesmo que você conheça ele a mais tempo que eu.

Tomoyo se calou com este argumento. Kerberos tinha razão...Desde a "morte" de Sakura ele e o pai de Sakura haviam se tornado mais próximos já que passaram a ser os únicos habitantes da casa...Pelo que sei o pai de Sakura ajudou bastante Kerberos quando ele estava depressivo por se julgar culpado pelo desaparecimento de Sakura e talvez ainda ajude até hoje, embora Kerberos já tenha ficado menos depressivo que no começo.

-De qualquer maneira precisamos planejar bem o que dizer...Quando soubermos o que falar nos ligaremos para ele. – O descendente de Clow disse e então todos voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto dirigia em minha moto pelas ruas de Dark City, já mais tranqüilas tendo se passado dois dias desde a chuva causada pela Carta Tempestade, não pude deixar de dar um suspiro. ''Por causa da luta de ontem no labirinto eu gastei uma quantidade enorme de sangue...Estou atualmente com a quantidade de sangue que um mortal costuma ter...Se eu não me alimentar logo em alguns dias minha fome vai atingir um estado aonde vai me deixar perigosamente estável...'' Pensei enquanto começava a entrar num bairro mais pobre dentro da cidade.

Depois de dirigir um pouco dentro do bairro que tinha muito lixo espalhado pelas ruas e vários mendigos em péssimo estado eu entrei na garagem de um prédio alto e velho. Dei um dinheiro extra ao porteiro para que minha moto ficasse realmente segura la, e não sumisse enquanto o porteiro "não estava olhando", e então estacionei minha moto.

Eu estava usando uma camisa preta com uma calça jeans azul e meu sobretudo preto. Por segurança carregava uma pistola escondida no sobretudo caso encontrasse algum inconveniente neste bairro.

Depois de gastar uma fração do meu sangue para ficar com uma aparência humana, apenas por algumas horas porque estava querendo poupar meu sangue, fui andando em direção ao elevador. A garagem era velha e mal iluminada com apenas algumas lâmpadas piscando no teto e haviam varias poças d'água e goteiras para todos os lados. Os carros na garagem também eram ruins e velhos, o que deixava minha moto em bastante destaque, mas já que havia pagado bem o porteiro sabia que minha moto estaria segura la.

Ao chegar em frente ao elevador vi uma placa dizendo que ele estava com defeito. Revirei os olhos e fui até as escadas e acabei descobrindo que não havia nenhuma luz nelas, o que poderia assustar alguém que não fosse um monstro chupador de sangue com poderes sobrenaturais e boa visão noturna...Subi as escadas calmamente enquanto ao fundo ouvia eventualmente o barulho de carros, sirenes e as vezes tiros vindo da rua. Depois de subir 10 andares abri uma porta e fui parar no corredor do andar, que tinha iluminação vinda apenas de uma luz no teto que estava com defeito e ficava piscando.

Haviam quatro apartamentos naquele corredor. Num deles dois homens conversavam em frente a uma porta aberta e atrás reparei que havia uma mulher nua dentro do apartamento sentada em cima de um colchão enquanto fumava um cigarro. Os dois homens repararam em mim mas eu os ignorei e fui até outro apartamento e bati na porta.

-Já vai! – Ouvi uma voz feminina falar do outro lado e depois ouvi o barulho de algo caindo no chão.

Um tempo depois a garota veio abrir a porta. Ela tinha aparência de ter uns 25 anos de idade com compridos cabelos negros presos por um rabo de cavalo. Tinha um rosto bonito que se escondia atrás de óculos enormes e olhos negros. Não tinha muito peito e era muito magra apesar de usar um suéter marrom que parecia dar mais volume ao seu corpo e uma calça jeans azul comum.

Ao me ver ela ficou com um rosto de surpresa.

-Sa-Sakura nossa você já voltou a aparecer tão cedo? – Ela disse meio envergonhada.

-Decidi não te deixar esperando tanto para variar Jen. – Eu disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Posso entrar? – Disse já me sentindo incomodada enquanto sentia que os dois homens atrás de mim estavam olhando para a minha bunda.

-Claro, claro. – Ela disse e apressadamente saiu da frente deixando que eu entrasse enquanto ela segurava a porta.

Entrei no mini apartamento. Tinha apenas um único quarto e um banheiro e uma cozinha respectivamente nas portas da direita e da esquerda. O quarto tinha um colchão velho no chão e uma mesa no canto com um computador em cima e vários CDs do lado. Havia também uma estante de livros perto da porta e um pequeno armário de roupas.

-E então, como anda o trabalho? – Eu disse depois que ela fechou a porta.

-Ah o de sempre...Fazer programas de computador não é muito lucrativo aonde eu trabalho mas ao menos a coisa dos jogos e dvds piratas anda me dando mais dinheiro...Acho que vou passar a trabalhar só nisto, vale mais a pena. – Ela disse sorrindo e ainda um pouco envergonhada em me ver.

-Sei... – Eu disse sem muito interesse na voz depois de sentar na cama.

Ela ficou parada de costas para a porta e de frente para mim olhando para o chão ainda muito envergonhada por causa da minha presença.

-E então...Você trouxe? – Ela disse olhando para mim com uma voz esperançosa.

-Claro... – Disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Mas não espere que eu va trazer tão cedo outra vez certo? Hoje foi uma exceção porque estava realmente com poucas opções para vender...

-Não sei como...Quer dizer, pelo que sei, você é a única pessoa que vende esta droga e cobra tão barato por ela.

-Bem você também não sabe, ou melhor não lembra, como é a droga não é? – Eu disse e ela riu com o comentário.

A "droga" em questão não é realmente uma droga...Trata-se na verdade da minha mordida vampirica, que passa uma sensação de prazer para mortais...Jen acha que eu dou a ela uma droga que ela adora e é viciada mas na verdade eu apenas sugo o sangue dela...Como Matty, Jen é um rebanho pessoal meu e eu me alimento dela de tempos em tempos...Não costumo usar rebanhos pessoais com tanta freqüência mas também não costumo gastar tanto sangue quanto tenho gastado ultimamente.

-Bem... O que você quer como pagamento desta vez? – Jen pergunta um pouco seria.

-Hum...Você disse que ta fazendo dvds piratas ne? Tem algum filme interessante que você me recomenda? – Eu disse depois de deitar no colchão dela com as minhas mãos atrás das costas de minha cabeça.

Ela foi até o computador e começou a comentar vários filmes que tinha. Nenhum estava me interessando muito.

-Bem...Tem algum gênero que você prefere? – Ela perguntou sentada na cadeira me olhando.

-Hum...Tem filmes de vampiros?

-Ah você gosta de filmes de vampiros? – Ela perguntou surpresa.

-São engraçados. – Eu disse sorrindo.

-Sei...Eu não gosto muito acho meio irreais demais... – Ela disse me fazendo pensar o quão irônica era a situação. – Bem mas tem um que saiu recentemente que é interessante...É sobre um amor proibido entre um vampiro e uma humana, por enquanto só tem nos cinemas mas eu tenho a versão exclusiva em dvd. – Ela disse com certo orgulho.

''Deve ser hilário...'' Pensei sorrindo.

-Muito bem pode ser este então.

Ela pareceu animada e rapidamente pegou um CD para fazer uma copia para mim. Eu nunca cobro dinheiro dela porque acho realmente injusto tirar o sangue dela e ainda mais alguma coisa importante, por isto sempre invento alguma coisa banal para servir de pagamento pela suposta droga que eu dou a ela.

Depois que ela me deu o CD eu o guardei no bolso do sobretudo e então ela ficou me olhando sentada na cadeira com um olhar outra vez envergonhado.

-Bem...Pronta para conhecer mais uma vez a droga que você vai acabar esquecendo como é? – Eu perguntei rindo em seguida.

-O que importa é a sensação que passa... – Ela disse mais envergonhada. – Isto eu não esqueço e é muito bom...Eu realmente preciso disto...

-É precisa...Agora senta aqui. – Eu disse me sentando na cama e batendo no colchão.

Com receio, ela se sentou ao meu lado e então eu tirei uma seringa do bolso, que tinha tinta verde comum dentro só para fingir ser a tal droga.

-É verde é? – Ela disse olhando a seringa surpresa.

-É, é você sempre diz isto. – Eu disse e então fiz um sinal para que ela ficasse de costas para mim.

Ela o fez e então eu movi seus cabelos para ver seu pescoço. Depois rapidamente mudei meu rosto para um vampirico e comecei a sugar o sangue dela. Ela gemia de prazer enquanto eu bebia seu sangue e guardava a seringa no bolso. Normalmente bebo sangue de homens, porque é mais fácil de conseguir já que é só achar um homem e o seduzir, mas sangue de mulher não era de forma alguma menos delicioso que o de homens. Depois que eu já tinha bebido uma quantidade de sangue o bastante para deixá-la desacordada mas não o bastante para colocar sua vida em risco eu parei de beber seu sangue e lambi sua ferida que cicatrizou rapidamente.

Ela desmaiou na cama em seguida e eu me levantei para ir embora. Depois que fechei a porta do apartamento e comecei a me dirigir para as escadas reparei que os dois homens de antes ainda estavam em frente a mesma porta, que agora estava fechada, e quando me viram ficaram com sorrisos no rosto.

-E ae gostosa...Ta afim de passar a noite com o papai gostosão aqui? – Um dos homens disse olhando para mim.

O que tinha soltado esta perola era um homem de cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor. Usava uma camisa sem manga preta e calças jeans azul e tinha barba mal feita e um corpo bem definido. O outro cara era parecido com o primeiro só que tinha cabelos castanhos e usava uma jaqueta preta e uma camisa branca.

Mostrei o dedo do meio para ele e depois abri a porta que levava as escadas sem nem olhar para a reação deles. Depois que entrei porem eu parei porque senti algo no meu pescoço.

O sujeito de antes tinha vindo correndo para perto de mim e colocado uma faca no meu pescoço...Depois que eu parei de andar ele me puxou mais para perto dele e minhas costas ficaram encostadas com a frente do corpo dele enquanto a faca dele, que ele segurava com a mão direita, encostava bem de leve no meu pescoço e seu braço esquerdo me segurava pela barriga um pouco abaixo de meus seios.

-Eu tentei ser legal vadia mas pelo visto vai ter que ser da maneira difícil... – Ele sussurrou num tom de voz irônico e cruel.

A porta estava quase fechando, e com isto a escuridão do local aumentava lentamente, mas o outro sujeito entrou e abriu ela mais um pouco. Ele ficou na minha frente e então se abaixou e começou a tentar abrir minha calça enquanto tinha um sorriso nojento no rosto.

-Hehehe uma vaca gostosa que nem você dando sopa aqui sabia que algo assim ia acabar acontecendo ne? Aposto que fez de propósito ne sua piranha? – O sujeito atrás de mim disse voltando a sussurrar no meu olvido.

Após isto ele começou a passar sua língua nojenta na minha orelha e subiu sua mão esquerda para começar a apertar meus seios por cima da camisa. Enquanto isto o outro sujeito já tinha abaixado minha calça e agora estava abaixando minha roupa intima.

-Melhor não gritar puta ou então se ta fudida. – O verme atrás de mim disse e então voltou a lamber minha orelha.

''Oh, mas não sou eu que vai gritar...'' Pensei enquanto a porta atrás de nos fechava e o ambiente ficava completamente escuro. Neste momento, quando eles não conseguiam mais me ver direito, fiz meus caninos crescerem e meus olhos mudarem para uma cor avermelhada e âmbar. Rapidamente usei minha mão direita para pegar o pulso que segurava a faca e puxei-o para minha boca e o mordi. Não usei nenhum poder sobrenatural nisto, só minha velocidade normal e minha boa visão no escuro. O sujeito não esboçou reação a tempo e depois que eu o mordi e comecei a sugar seu sangue ele simplesmente começou a gemer de prazer e seu parceiro ignorou achando não ser nada demais.

Enquanto sugava o sangue de um o outro abaixou minha calcinha até o chão e começou a passar a mão pelas minhas pernas.

-Ta com frio puta? – O verme disse e então começou a rir.

''Não esta é só a temperatura normal do corpo de um cadáver.'' Pensei enquanto continuava a drenar mais sangue. Já tinha parado de simular uma cor de pele humana desde que tinha ficado tudo escuro e portanto minha pele tinha voltado a ficar fria como a de um cadáver.

O verme que tinha abaixado minha calça se levantou e começou a retirar a dele. Felizmente ele estava com dificuldade de retirar o cinto então levou um tempo para finalmente abaixá-las, tempo este que era precioso para que eu sugasse mais sangue do outro verme.

-Hora da diversão hehehe. – O nojento disse e então começou a se aproximar de mim.

Nesta hora parei de morder o primeiro verme e lambi sua ferida. Depois larguei ele e naquela escuridão foi possível ouvir o barulho do corpo dele cair no chão.

-Que merda é esta? – O segundo verme disse assustado.

Enquanto sugava o sangue do primeiro verme eu tinha mantido meus olhos fechados mas agora eu os abri. O nojento ao olhar para meus olhos de predador que brilhavam na escuridão toma um grande susto e da alguns passos para trás rapidamente.

O verme nem viu a escada. Ele caiu de costas e eu ouvi ele rolar vários degraus abaixo. Aproveitei o tempo para levantar minhas calças e então lentamente desci para ir na direção dele.

Ele estava caído de barriga nos degraus com o rosto nos degraus de baixo e sem suas calças. Ele soltava alguns gemidos de dor mas então virou o rosto para trás. Graças a minha boa visão no escuro pude ver bem o olhar de horror em seu rosto enquanto via aqueles dois olhos brilhantes começarem a descer a escada na direção dele lentamente sem parar de olhá-lo.

-Po-por fa-favor não... – Ele disse enquanto tremia de medo mas sem conseguir sair do lugar por mais assustado que estivesse.

''Quantas devem ter pedido para que você parasse seu verme? E você ainda ousa me pedir algo assim...Seres como você deveriam morrer...'' Pensei e me senti muito tentada a retirar minha pistola do bolso do meu sobretudo e matá-lo ali mesmo.

Ao invés disto continuei a me aproximar dele lentamente e quando já estava de frente para aquele nojento patético que ainda tremia sem conseguir sair do lugar eu usei minha Disciplina Dominação para dizer:

-Esqueça tudo que aconteceu hoje.

Ele parou de tremer e perdeu o brilho nos olhos por um momento. Em seguida me concentrei mais ainda e voltei a usar a Disciplina Dominação para dizer:

-Nunca mais abuse de uma mulher ou deixe que alguém abuse.

Talvez fosse uma ordem que ia contra a natureza dele mas ele simplesmente adormeceu depois que eu disse esta ordem. Eu sou boa na em Dominação mas uma ordem que vai contra a natureza de alguém é difícil de se manter por muito tempo.

Deixando isto de lado me abaixei e comecei a sugar o sangue do pescoço dele. Depois de sugar o bastante parei e lambi sua ferida. Em seguida subi as escadas e fui até o primeiro verme. Ele estava semi acordado e ainda continuava caído no chão. Quando viu meus olhos brilhando na escuridão eu conseguiu ouvir com meus sentidos sobrenaturais que o coração dele começou a bater num ritmo absurdamente rápido.

-Esqueça tudo que aconteceu hoje. – Eu disse voltando a usar a Disciplina Dominação.

Isto acalmou o ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos e fez ele ficar com um rosto mais passivo.

-Nunca mais abuse de uma mulher ou deixe que alguém abuse.

Mais uma vez não tenho certeza se isto vai funcionar mas sei que ao menos parcialmente vai ou vai funcionar totalmente durante um certo período de tempo. Depois que eu dei a ordem ele desmaiou e eu me abaixei e puxei seu braço para sugar mais do seu sangue. Pouco tempo depois terminei de sugar uma quantidade de sangue "saudável" de maneira que ele não morreria e lambi sua ferida para curar o ferimento.

Fiz meu rosto voltar ao normal e me levantei para ir embora. Desviei do segundo verme pelo caminho e enquanto descia as escadas comecei a pensar. ''Talvez tivesse sido melhor matá-los...Já matei gente que não merecia e estes vermes com certeza mereciam...Mas ia ser muito complicado matá-los...Drenar o sangue deles até a morte estava fora de gestão porque seria uma violação da mascara...Matá-los com a minha pistola não seria violar a mascara mas faria barulho e depois a policia provavelmente ia vir a este lugar fazer perguntas e poderiam descobrir que a Jen faz dvds e jogos piratas aqui e assim eu perderia um rebanho...Não, não foi melhor desta maneira...'' Pensei enquanto descia mais escadas.

Depois de um tempo cheguei a garagem. Fui até minha moto, que felizmente ainda estava la inteira o que indicava que eu tinha pagado bem o porteiro, botei o capacete e comecei a dirigir para fora do prédio. No caminho reparei que o porteiro estava no escritório dele que ficava na entrada da garagem e pela janela deu para ver que ele estava transando em pé com a mesma mulher que antes estava no apartamento dos dois vermes.

Ignorei a cena e comecei a dirigir em alta velocidade pelas ruas de Dark City. ''Apesar de tudo tenho que agradecer os dois vermes...Agora estou quase totalmente abastecida...Ou seja, não preciso mais me preocupar em me alimentar por um tempo a menos que volte a gastar muito sangue em alguma luta contra uma carta.'' Pensei com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Depois que eu já tinha me afastado daquele bairro meu celular começou a tocar. Vi um sinal fechado e, pra variar, não o atravessei direto e parei a moto em frente a facha de pedestres. Em seguida fui atender o telefone e vi na tela que era Eduard ligando.

-Alguma carta apareceu? – Disse com voz seria assim que atendi o telefone.

-_Nossa é assim que você atende o telefone? _– Eduard disse com uma voz irônica.

Rodei os olhos.

-Desculpe então...Mas apareceu alguma carta? – Disse com uma voz contrariada.

-_Não apenas estou ligando para verificar se você não se esqueceu do evento que vai haver no Elísio hoje_.

''Ai...Merda...'' Pensei e depois dei um longo suspiro.

-_Pelo visto tinha se esquecido_.

-É...Mas Eduard... É só um coquetel e depois uma palestra para vampiros novatos aonde vão explicar um básico da Camarilla...Não é nada que eu já não saiba e também não é nenhum evento de grande importância...Eu realmente tenho que ir? – Perguntei tentando persuadi-lo.

-_Minha cara o Ventrue Ancillae que vai dar a palestra é bem respeitado e já deu aulas como esta em varias cidades da Camarilla pelo mundo_..._Temos que prestar o devido respeito a ele e não vai fazer mal para você visitar o Elísio um pouco mais_...

Fiquei um pouco em silencio com esta resposta.

-...Você só ta me forçando a ir pra se vingar de eu ter rido de você hoje mais cedo ne?

-_Evidentemente_... – Eduard disse com uma voz completamente irônica.

Dei um suspiro.

-Eduard algumas vezes você é vingativo demais...

-_O maldito Clow que o diga_..._De qualquer maneira venha logo para casa para nos prepararmos...O evento começa a meia-noite_.

-...Certo...Até já... – Disse com uma voz completamente desanimada.

Desliguei o telefone e voltei a dirigir. ''Um dia destes esta mania de guardar rancor vai acabar matando o Eduard...'' Pensei enquanto dirigia sem estar tão rápida como de costume, afinal eu não estava realmente a fim de ir ao Elísio para um evento como aquele e ainda eram 9 da noite então ainda havia tempo.

O Elísio é uma espécie de território neutro numa cidade da Camarilla aonde os vampiros se reúnem para alguns eventos sociais como exposições de arte, coquetéis e afins...O território é escolhido pelo Príncipe da cidade e deve sempre se seguir algumas regras básicas la como não fazer atos violentos, não danificar as obras de arte que estiverem em exposição e preservar a Mascara no local caso algum mortal esteja presente. As vezes alguns artistas de grande talento são chamados para expor seus trabalhos nos Elísios e, se o sujeito tiver muito talento, os Toreadores costumam brigar entre si para ver quem deve abraçá-lo (o que costuma dar alguma dor de cabeça ao Eduard). Caso nenhum mortal esteja presente os cainitas podem ficar mais a vontade (supostamente um Nosferatu poderia vir a um evento assim mas Nosferatus costumam odiar Elísios).

Contudo a função mais importante do Elísio é outra. O Elísio é na verdade um verdadeiro playground para as intrigas dos vampiros Anciões...Nos somos criaturas que costumam passar a eternidade manipulando mortais e imortais para aumentar nosso poder pessoal e também enfraquecer rivais de maneira indireta. Quanto mais velho melhor se é nisto e o Elísio costuma ser o local aonde intrigas e manipulações são trocadas a todo o momento.

Eu tenho uma opinião dúbia sobre o Elísio. Alguns eventos são interessantes, como uma palestra que um vampiro deu uma vez falando sobre outros seres sobrenaturais como Lobisomens e Magos e uma peça interpretada por alguns artistas Malkavianos que foi engraçada ao mesmo tempo que surpreendentemente bem profunda...Outros como coquetéis e exposições da arte não me atraem nem um pouco...Sei que Eduard também prefere uma boa palestra ou uma peça interessante a uma exposição de arte mas ele costuma participar de quase todos os eventos no Elísio pelo simples fato dele ser o príncipe da cidade...Afinal ele tem que saber que tipo de intrigas estão acontecendo dentro dos seus domínios.

E é claro Eduard também é um ancião e participa ativamente destas intrigas mesmo que seja somente para manter a paz na cidade...Eduard possui uma capacidade de manipular as pessoas que costuma surpreender até os anciões e ele freqüentemente usa e abusa desta habilidade combinada com outros recursos para manter a paz na cidade ou se livrar de alguém que ele julgue como inconveniente na cidade de maneira que ele não tenha que se envolver diretamente.

Claro que eu também sei manipular os outros mas conheço meus limites...Anciões podem ser particularmente cruéis com Neófitos que tentem jogar o jogo deles...Sei que Eduard me protegeria mas prefiro poupá-lo do trabalho.

Depois de algum tempo finalmente chego a mansão. Logo depois de estacionar a moto na garagem vou para o meu quarto para me arrumar. Deixo o dvd que Jen me deu em cima da minha penteadeira e depois de me despir vou para o banheiro.

Tomo um banho quente relaxante e depois de me lavar e me secar tenho uma idéia. ''Não preciso passar por este sofrimento sozinha...'' Pensei e então peguei outra toalha para enrolar meu cabelo e sai do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no corpo. Peguei meu celular e disquei o numero da Joana.

-_Oi Saki qual é a boa_? – Joana disse assim que atendeu.

Fiz alguns segundos de silencio.

- "Saki"? Você também vai começar a usar o apelido que a Tamao me deu?

Escuto ela dar algumas risadas.

-_Vamos la Saki não é um apelido tão ruim assim_...

-Certo "Jojo"... – Digo com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

Ela fica alguns segundos em silencio depois de ouvir o apelido que a Tamao costuma usar para ela.

-_Ok Sakura você venceu_. – Ela disse com uma voz contrariada. – _O que você quer aliais_?

-Bem...Você vai no Elísio hoje?

-_Claro que não é só uma palestra chata falando coisas básicas sobre a Camarilla que todos nos já sabemos_..._Porque_?

-O Eduard ta me obrigando a ir.

-_Haha_! _Que pena para você_. – Joana diz cinicamente.

-Você não quer ir também par... – Ia dizendo mas fui interrompida.

-_Não_..._E você sabe que jogar lábia pra cima de mim não vai funcionar_.

-Vamos la Joana lembra da peça com os Malkavianos? Eu e a Tamao quase tivemos que te arrastar para ir ao Elísio mas no final você foi uma das que mais gostou da peça.

-_Se vocês me arrastaram daquela vez foi porque eu deixei e percebi que tinha chance de ser algo interessante mas uma palestra de um Ventrue qualquer falando coisas que eu já sei não deve ter nada interessante mesmo_..._Fora que aquela esnobe da Buffy provavelmente vai estar la_.

-...Porra Joana obrigada eu tinha esquecido que a Buffy provavelmente vai estar la. – Disse num tom de voz completamente sarcástico.

-_Hehe de nada_... – Ela disse ignorando meu sarcasmo. – _Não sei como você ainda não disse umas poucas e boas para ela_... _É deprimente ver ela puxando seu saco o tempo todo só por você ser cria do Príncipe_.

-Eu sei...O mais ridículo nisto tudo é que ela é cria do Primigênie Toreador...Ela já tem por si só seu próprio prestigio por causa disto não precisa vir atrás do meu... – Disse enquanto me sentava na minha cama.

-_Talvez ela queira você como amiga para poder te usar_.

-Ah sim...O fato de que o senhor dela come na mão do meu parece não fazer ela perceber que isto é bem improvável.

Com os anos reparei que Eduard tem um controle bem grande sobre a Primigênie de Dark City...Alguns o respeitam e temem mais que outros mas no geral todos sabem que trabalham para o Eduard e não com o Eduard....Alguns Príncipes tem este nível de controle sobre sua Primigênie e outros não...Há casos em que o Príncipe divide o controle da cidade com a Primigênie e a casos em que a Primigênie controla o Príncipe como um fantoche.

-_O pior foi quando ela resolveu tentar fazer amizade comigo e com a Tamao pra chegar a você_..._E depois quando não funcionou começou a tentar nos jogar umas contra as outras_.

-É...E de maneiras terrivelmente obvias aliais.

-_É verdade_..._Bem boa sorte la no Elísio_..._ Tenta ver se a Tamao ou o Carlos vão_.

-Obrigada. É eu ia fazer isto mesmo...Boa noite.

-_Boa noite_. – Ela disse e então desligamos.

''É eu tinha quase certeza que ela não ia querer ir mas não custava tentar...'' Pensei enquanto começava a digitar o numero da Tamao.

-_Oiiii Saki_! – Tamao disse com uma voz animada.

-Boa noite Tamao. – Disse ignorando o apelido. – Se vai hoj... – Comecei a falar mas fui interrompida.

-_É eu vou no Elísio hoje também pena que a Jojo não vai_. – Ela disse com uma voz alegre.

Fiquei em silencio alguns segundos.

-Como você sabia que eu ia perguntar sobre o Elísio e como sabe que a Joana não vai?

-_O tio Ed combinou com o André de irmos também, acho que ele não queria que você ficasse sem companhia num evento chato como aquele_... – Tamao disse me surpreendendo.

''Apesar de estar me fazendo ir la obrigada ele chamou a Tamao para me fazer companhia? Ah Eduard seu...'' Pensei um pouco envergonhada sem saber se ficava feliz com a atitude de Eduard ou se ficava brava.

-Er...Desculpe te causar este incomodo... – Disse com uma voz envergonhada.

-_Hehe se sabe que eu consigo me divertir em qualquer lugar Saki_..._Alem do que eu não conseguiria passar bem a noite sabendo que você ia ficar num evento chato sem se divertir_. – Tamao disse naquele tom de voz sempre animado.

-Obrigada... – Disse sendo sincera. – Mas como você sabia que a Joana não vai?

-_Sakura_. – Ela disse num tom de voz serio que me surpreendeu e sem me chamar pelo apelido. – _Eu conheço a Joana o bastante para saber que ela não ia nem amarada_.

Apesar do tom de voz serio dela eu não pude deixar de rir com o comentário. Depois pude ouvir ela fazer o mesmo do outro lado.

-Só para alertar: a chata da Buffy provavelmente vai estar la.

-_É eu sei_..._Ela é bem do tipo de uma rata de Elísio_..._Mesmo para uma Toreadora_..._Um dia ela ainda se ferra brincando nos joguinhos de intriga de la_.

-Vamos esperar que sim...Bem obrigada por ir também e boa noite.

-_Não tem de que_, _boa noite e até já_.

Desligamos e eu comecei a digitar outro numero no meu celular. ''Depois falo com o Eduard sobre esta historia...'' Pensei enquanto o telefone chamava.

-_Alo Sakura como esta_? – Carlos disse assim que atendeu.

-Estou bem Carlos obrigada por perguntar. Tudo bem com você?

-_Tudo ótimo_...

-Certo...Liguei para perguntar se você vai no Elísio esta noite.

-_Hoje tem aquela palestra daquele Ventrue ne_? _Não estava planejando ir porque ele só vai dizer um bando de coisas que eu já sei_..._Porque_?

-É que eu vou.

-..._Se ta me convidando para um encontro_? – Carlos disse com uma voz mais animada e com um tom um pouco brincalhão.

Ri um bocado do comentário.

-Não, não...A Tamao também vai.

-..._Vocês duas tão me convidando para um encontro_? _Nossa eu sabia que eu era gostoso mas, porra_... – Ele disse parecendo surpreso mas ainda com um tom um pouco brincalhão.

Ri mais ainda deste comentário.

-Não Carlos, não...Acontece que tava tentando ver se arranjava companhia para não ser tão chato la.

-_Minha querida se você quer companhia podíamos ir num restaurante pequeno que eu conheço que fica perto da Floresta Azul e que tem uma vista incrível, acredite ia ser muito mais proveitoso_.

-Oh...E o que nos íamos fazer la se nenhum de nos pode ingerir comida? – Disse entrando no joguinho dele.

-_Hum_..._Droga você tem razão_..._Preciso arranjar planos melhores quando convidar uma vampira para sair_... – Ele disse parecendo inconformado consigo mesmo.

Voltei a rir com este comentário. Ele vive passando estas cantadas tanto para mim quanto para a Joana e para a Tamao e todas acabam sendo bem divertidas de se ouvir...Embora as vezes ache que ele esta tentando passar uma cantada a serio mas isto é bem raro...

-Mas falando serio agora...Você vai hoje no Elísio?

-_Não, não posso_..._To enfiado aqui na capela e pretendo ficar estudando a noite toda_..._Diz para o Lord Eduard que as dicas com os livros de Taumaturgia foram muito úteis e que eu agradeço muito o tempo que ele gastou me ajudando_. – Carlos diz num tom mais serio.

-Claro, eu digo sim...Bem boa sorte então e boa noite.

-_Para você também minha querida, boa noite_. – Ele disse voltando a usar o tom galanteador de sempre e então desligamos.

''Pena que ele não vai mas acho que com a Tamao esta noite já vai ficar mais aturável...Hum...Porque será que o Eduard sempre ajuda tanto o Carlos nos estudos Taumaturgicos dele?'' Pensei enquanto me levantava da cama e ia para a minha penteadeira para começar a me arrumar.

Gastei parte do meu sangue para simular uma cor de pele humana e então comecei a me arrumar. Levei um tempo até me pentear e colocar uma maquiagem bem de leve mas bem feita. Desde meus tempos como mortal nunca gostei de exagerar na maquiagem mas também nunca hesitei em usar um pouco para ficar mais bonita.

Depois que já estava satisfeita com meu cabelo e com meu rosto fui até o armário para escolher um dos vestidos para usar. Acabei levando um tempo para selecionar um vestido bom e depois vestir ele.

O vestido era preto e longo, chegando até os meus pés mas sem encostar no chão, e tinha uma fenda na altura do meu joelho esquerdo. Tinha um estilo tomara-que-caia e haviam algumas fitas pretas atrás um pouco acima da cintura e abaixo dos ombros que ficavam na horizontal segurando o vestido. A área nas costas entre o pescoço e os ombros não tinha nada e haviam algumas fitas pretas enroladas nos meus braços abaixo dos meus ombros e acima dos meus cotovelos. Também estava usando duas argolas prateadas em cada pulso e sapatos de salto alto pretos. Alem disto também tinha minha chave pendurada no pescoço como se fosse um pingente comum.

Olhei-me no espelho de corpo que ficava na porta do meu armário e, vaidade a parte, achei que estava bem bonita. ''Gosto muito deste vestido...Não costumo usar muitas roupas femininas no dia a dia mas nunca tive problemas com elas...'' Pensei e então comecei a arrumar as coisas que tinha tirado do lugar e sai do meu quarto.

Depois de andar um pouco cheguei na entrada da mansão e vi que Eduard e Aran estavam conversando. Eduard estava muito bem vestido...Usava um terno preto Armani muito bonito, uma gravata vermelha, uma camisa social branca por baixo alem de sapatos pretos e no pulso levava um Rolex de ouro.

Aran estava usando só alguns trapos velhos e sujos que cobriam todo o seu corpo menos o rosto e os compridos braços esqueléticos como sempre.

-Aran eu já lhe disse uma vez... – Eduard começou a falar para Aran sem ter me notado ainda. – Qual é a vantagem de ter mais dinheiro que o PIB de vários países juntos se eu não usar ele? – Eduard disse e depois deu os ombros.

Ele então me viu e me olhou de cima a baixo.

-Este vestido fica lindo em você minha cara. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Obrigada. – Disse sorrindo.

Aran rodou os olhos nestes comentários. Obviamente tendo a aparência que ele tem ele é a ultima pessoa do mundo a se preocupar com beleza física. Embora eu tenha me surpreendido quando descobri que ele gosta muito de pinturas só que somente de paisagens ou naturezas mortas.

-O senhor vai também senhor Aran? – Perguntei olhando para o próprio.

Ele deu uma boa risada.

-Adoro o seu senso de humor criança. – Ele disse sorrindo para mim com sua boca cheia de dentes.

A única vez que vi Aran ir ao Elísio foi no show dos atores Malkavianos (muita gente foi neste dia, eles são bem famosos e se apresentam em varias cidades). Mesmo assim sei que como ele é um Nosferatu ele sempre acaba descobrindo tudo que se passou no Elísio...Nosferatus são mestres em descobrir, e vender, informações mesmo as mais secretas...

-Divirtam-se com os Toreadores... – Aran disse se virando e indo para o corredor.

-Boa noite para você também Aran. – Eduard disse com uma voz irônica. – Bem, vamos? – Disse passando a me olhar. – Combinei com o André de dar uma carona para ele e para sua cria as onze horas.

Aproximei-me de Eduard e dei um beijo rápido na bochecha dele. Ele se surpreendeu com o ato e me olhou enquanto eu dava um pequeno sorriso.

-Er...Porque isto?

-Para agradecer por você ter chamado a Tamao para ir só para que eu não ficasse entediada no Elísio apesar de estar me forçando a ir. – Disse ainda sorrindo.

-Bem, o que posso dizer...Sou um senhor generoso. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

''E um pouco coração mole as vezes...'' Pensei mas achei melhor não comentar para ele não ficar contrariado.

Fomos então para fora da mansão e Davis já esperava segurando a porta da limusine preta. Ele estava usando um terno branco e uma gravata vermelha como sempre. Depois que entramos ele foi para o banco do motorista e começou a dirigir na direção da casa de Tamao.

-Falei com o Carlos pelo telefone e ele disse que não ia porque esta estudando na capela...Ele disse que agradece a ajuda que você deu a ele com os estudos Taumaturgicos. – Eu disse para puxar assunto

-Bom saber que minhas dicas ajudaram. – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Hum...Afinal Eduard porque você da tanta ajuda para o Carlos? – Perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

-Bem as vezes eu passo na capela e dou dicas para outros aprendizes também... – Eduard disse se esquivando do assunto.

-Sim mas com o Carlos é diferente...Você já ajudou ele varias vezes nos estudos dele e até já deu aulas inteiras para ele sozinho.

-Esta com ciúmes? – Eduard disse num tom cínico e com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Não seja ridículo... – Disse sorrindo também. – Você passou anos me dando aulas praticamente todos os dias sem parar...Não da para comparar com a atenção especial que você da ao Carlos uma vez por semana mais o menos.

Ele riu um pouco em resposta.

-Ok agora chega de desviar da pergunta...Porque você faz isto?

-Bem...Digamos que ele me lembra muito uma pessoa que eu conheci a muitos séculos atrás... – Eduard disse encostando mais as costas no banco da limusine. – Manuel Coelho...

-Coelho? – Perguntei surpresa pelo fato da pessoa ter o mesmo sobrenome do Carlos.

-Sim...Ele era um português e pelo que pude descobri eles são parentes extremamente distantes um do outro...

-Entendo...E o que ouve com ele?

Eduard fez um pequeno silencio antes de responder parecendo desconfortável.

-Encontrou a morte final...

-Sinto muito... – Disse pensando que talvez este assunto não fosse muito agradável para o Eduard.

-Tudo bem...Foi a muito, muito tempo atrás...Eu era vampiro a menos tempo que você quando conheci Manuel...Nos lutamos juntos na guerra do Clã Tremere contra os Clãs Tzimisce e Gangrel... – Eduard disse e então deu uma pausa para dar um suspiro pesado. – Aquela guerra foi terrível...Os Gangrel por si só eram lutadores terríveis nos campos de batalha mas as monstruosas criações dos Tzimisce poderiam facilmente chocar alguém até que a pessoa ficasse insana só com o olhar...Fora que também eram terrivelmente difíceis para se matar...

Sabia que Eduard tinha lutado nesta guerra mas ele nunca falou muito a respeito dela. Por algum motivo parece que não foi um tempo que ele goste de se lembrar e pelo que ele esta me contando realmente deve ter sido uma guerra terrível para se lutar ainda mais sendo um vampiro novo mesmo que Eduard já tivesse mais um século e meio de idade como Mago.

-Posso dizer com certeza que aqueles 70 anos foram provavelmente os piores de minha longa existência...Mas se não fosse Manuel eu não estaria aqui hoje minha cara... – Ele disse bem serio e então sua voz começou a ficar com um tom distante. – Numa noite no ano de 1095 ouve um ataque surpresa na capela aonde eu e Manuel estávamos...Lutamos como nunca contra o exercito dos servos dos Tzimisce e no final somente eu, Manuel e o Ancião Tzimisce que liderava o ataque sobramos em pé...Durante nossa luta contra o ancião houve uma hora em que eu ia receber um golpe mortal...Mas Manuel se colocou na minha frente e acabou morrendo... – Eduard disse e então reparei que ele começou a apertar seu joelho direito com sua mão direita. – Aquele idiota desperdiçou suas ultimas palavras me agradecendo por ser tão bom amigo...Morreu com o mesmo sorriso irritante que sempre tinha no rosto. – Eduard disse desviando seu olhar para a janela com um sorriso irritado no rosto.

Coloquei minhas mãos em cima da mão direita de Eduard e isto fez ele olhar para meus olhos. Ele se acalmou e deu um pequeno sorriso como que agradecendo sem dizer nada e eu retribui com outro sorriso.

-O que aconteceu com o ancião Tzimisce? – Perguntei curiosa.

-Usei Caldeirão de Sangue nele... Três vezes.

Inevitavelmente fiquei com os olhos arregalados depois de ouvir isto.

-Mortais como o maldito Clow sempre morrem de primeira contra o Caldeirão de Sangue...Vampiros as vezes, especialmente os que tiverem a Disciplina Fortitude num nível elevado, precisam de mais dano que isto para morrerem. – Eduard explicou depois de reparar na minha cara. – Infelizmente antes eu não tinha conseguido chegar perto o bastante do Tzimisce para fazer isto...De qualquer forma devo minha não-vida a Manuel e depois do sacrifício dele eu percebi que era inútil eu continuar naquela guerra desperdiçando a chance que Manuel havia me dado e ai eu me mudei para Londres naquele mesmo ano e comecei a me concentrar no estudo de Taumaturgia...Um tempo depois conheci Tolkien e André em Londres mas isto é outra historia...

-Por isto que você ajuda tanto o Carlos? Por estar em divida com o Manuel?

-Mais o menos...Quando o garoto veio para Dark City eu obviamente me surpreendi com o sobrenome e mais ainda com o fato de que fisicamente eles são muito parecidos, quase idênticos...Mas o garoto é talentoso e eu gosto de ajudar gente talentosa...Você, que é minha cria, é um bom exemplo.

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada com o comentário e por isto não respondi... ''Acho que esta é a primeira vez que escuto o Eduard falar de um momento tão difícil da vida dele desde que ele me contou sobre a traição de Eriol...'' Pensei.

Depois de um tempo na estrada chegamos a casa de Tamao. Era uma casa branca bem grande com dois andares no subúrbio de Dark City. Tinha cercas altas em volta e era provavelmente a maior casa da região...Como Eduard, o senhor André também tem alguns carniçais como seguranças na casa mas são bem poucos....Apesar de tudo era uma casa bem comum e passava longe de ser uma mansão apesar de ser bem grande.

Tamao e o senhor André já esperavam na entrada da casa. O senhor André estava usando um terno Armani preto um pouco diferente do de Eduard e tinha uma gravata preta e uma camisa social branca por baixo. Também usava sapatos pretos e como sempre tinha seus compridos cabelos brancos presos por um rabo de cavalo.

Tamao estava usando um vestido bem bonito. Era um modelo frente única bege tão comprido como o meu só que com duas fendas nas laterais ao invés de uma só. Ela também usava duas argolas douradas em cada pulso, um par de brincos de ouro e sapatos de salto alto. Seus longos cabelos loiros quase brancos estavam presos num coque com alguns fios de cabelo soltos na frente.

Davis parou o carro em frente a entrada da casa e então saiu para ir abrir a porta para Tamao e o senhor André. Eles entraram e Tamao ficou sentada do meu lado enquanto André ficou ao lado de Eduard. Na limusine Eduard e André estavam sentados de costas para Davis e eu e Tamao estávamos de frente para eles.

-Oiii Saki! Oi tio Ed! – Tamao disse assim que entrou no carro com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu e Eduard ficamos com gotas na cabeça depois de ouvir o apelido que Tamao havia inventado para Eduard outra vez. O senhor André se limitou a rir de nossa reação enquanto Davis voltava a dirigir a limusine.

-Valeu pela carona Eduard. – André disse e então pareceu relaxar mais no banco da limusine. – É bom ter um amigo que tem uma limusine...

-Como se você não tivesse dinheiro para comprar uma... – Eduard disse enquanto levanta uma sobrancelha

-Gosto de carros menores e mais velozes como fuscas. – André disse fazendo Eduard rodar os olhos. – Bem mas parece que nossas pequenas crias tiveram uma aventura e tanto dois dias atrás não é mesmo? Tamao me contou os detalhes da luta...Isto me fez lembrar dos velhos tempos...

-Sim e realmente já estava na hora de nossas crias terem experiências de combate mais reais juntas...Assim elas podem desenvolver suas habilidades da mesma forma que nos fizemos na idade media. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Eles vão começar a contar aquelas historias antigas outra vez ne? – Eu disse sorrindo num tom de sussurro para que somente Tamao ouvisse.

Tamao deu uma pequena risada abafada.

-E parece que as funções de cada um dentro do Trio continuaram as mesmas...O Tremere bola a estratégia, o Brujah faz o trabalho pesado ou serve de isca e o Malkavian faz as ações furtivas... – André disse sorrindo.

-Sim eu também notei a mesma coisa... – Eduard disse sorrindo. – A luta delas me lembrou aquela vez que tivemos que invadir o castelo daqueles magos que se especializavam em controlar o clima...

-Começou... – Tamao disse sussurrando para mim com um sorriso no rosto.

-Ah sim...O Tolkien sofreu para desviar de todos aqueles raios enquanto nos atacávamos os magos por trás...

Os dois continuaram falando dos velhos tempos durante toda a viajem. Como sempre eles não sabem quando parar de contar historias dos velhos tempos quando se reúnem.

Passava um pouco da meia-noite quando nos chegamos no Elísio. O Elísio principal de Dark City fica num grande prédio no centro da cidade. O Elísio em si são os três últimos andares do prédio, que tinha sido construído especialmente para abrigar o Elísio. Os outros andares tinham alguns salões de festa menores que os mortais usam mas sempre que tem um evento no Elísio (que para eles é apenas um local de festas extremamente restritas) nenhum dos outros salões da uma festa.

A nossa limusine parou em frente a entrada do prédio. Haviam dois seguranças de terno e óculos escuros ao lado da grande porta aberta do prédio. Assim que nos quatro saímos da limusine um dos seguranças passou uma mensagem pelo radio que carregava provavelmente avisando que Eduard tinha chegado. Assim que nos aproximamos ambos os seguranças curvaram levemente a cabeça para Eduard.

-Tenha uma boa noite príncipe Eduard. – Um deles disse.

Eduard acenou com a cabeça em resposta e entramos no prédio. La dentro o chão e as paredes eram de mármore e haviam quatro elevadores de cada lado e na frente deles uma mesa de recepção aonde havia uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos e um vestido branco estava sentada mexendo no computador mas quando nos viu se levantou e curvou a cabeça para Eduard.

-O zelador esta descendo neste momento para falar com o senhor príncipe Eduard. – Ela disse ainda com a cabeça abaixada.

-Muito bem. – Eduard disse sorrindo e então fez um sinal para que ela se sentasse.

Segundos depois uma das portas do elevador abriu e de la saiu um homem que usava um terno cinza com uma camisa social branca e uma gravata preta. Ele tinha cabelos negros bem curtos e olhos marrões. Aquele era Luciano Giampiero o Zelador do Elísio. Um Zelador de Elísio é o responsável por cuidar de todos os eventos que acontecem num Elísio especifico e coisas relacionadas como a segurança e a proteção da Mascara dentro do Elísio. Apesar de ser um Malkavian diferentemente da maioria ele se comporta como uma pessoa normal mas segundo o que Eduard havia me dito ele era obcecado pelo seu trabalho, e por isto muito bom no que fazia.

-Saudações Príncipe Eduard é bom tê-lo de volta ao Elísio. – Ele disse sorrindo e curvando a cabeça para Eduard assim que chegou perto de nos.

-Obrigado Luciano, espero que tudo esteja correndo bem esta noite. – Eduard disse e depois fez um gesto para que Luciano levantasse a cabeça.

-Tudo esta correndo perfeitamente Majestade... – Luciano disse e então olhou para André – Também é bom ver que o senhor André veio para o humilde evento desta noite e... – Disse e então olhou para mim e para Tamao. – Bom ver que as senhoritas vieram também já tem algum tempo que não as via.

Sorrimos em agradecimento e então fomos ao elevador. Luciano segurou a porta para nos e assim que o elevador começou a subir Eduard perguntou:

-Quantas pessoas vieram para o evento desta noite?

-Tem um numero considerável de membros esta noite...Parece que muitos dos senhores trouxeram suas crias para assistir a palestra embora todas ainda não tenham sido oficialmente apresentadas a Sua Majestade...Os membros Tremere e Toreador da Primigênie também já se encontram e o Xerife veio a pedido do palestrante...Aparentemente ele combinou com o Xerife para que ele falasse algumas coisas durante a palestra...Fora isto mais alguns membros vieram ver a palestra por interesse e é claro as Harpias também vieram.

-Interessante ele querer que o Xerife participe da palestra...Quanto as crianças da noite que compareceram com seus senhores, bem, eu já esperava que não-Neófitos viessem ver esta palestra...

Segundo as tradições da Camarilla até que um senhor apresente sua cria ao príncipe da cidade esta cria esta sobre a completa responsabilidade do vampiro que a criou. Somente depois de ser apresentada oficialmente ao príncipe, quando supostamente a cria já foi devidamente ensinada sobre os costumes dos cainitas, é que o vampiro é considerado responsável pelas próprias ações e então se torna um Neófito como eu.

Quando saímos do elevador nos estávamos na ante-sala do Elísio. Era um pequeno corredor com carpete vermelho no chão e paredes de madeira escura. A nossa frente haviam duas grandes portas brancas com dois seguranças a frente delas. Assim que eles viram Eduard eles curvaram a cabeça e abriram as portas. Luciano se adiantou e entrou para nos anunciar enquanto Eduard levantava um pouco sua mão para que eu a pegasse e nos colocávamos um pouco atrás da porta prontos para entrar assim que nos anunciassem.

-Anuncio a chegada de Sua Majestade Eduard Magnos o Príncipe de Dark City e sua cria Sakura Magnos. – Luciano disse em voz alta chamando a atenção de todo o Elísio.

Com isto começamos a caminhar para dentro do salão do Elísio. Depois de passar pela porta haviam alguns degraus de mármore branco e o chão tinha também um carpete vermelho. As paredes eram pintadas de branco e haviam alguns quadros nelas. O salão era bem amplo e haviam alguns sofás brancos no meio da sala e no fundo da mesma um pequeno bar aonde ficavam os drinques. Também havia uma porta grande perto do bar que levava ao teatro atrás do salão de festas e havia também uma escada perto da porta que levava aos camarotes do teatro.

Assim que eu e Eduard entramos no salão vimos os vários membros que estavam no salão curvarem suas cabeças para Eduard. O próprio Luciano tinha ficado perto da porta mas estava se curvando também. Realmente vieram mais vampiros do que eu imaginei que viriam. Haviam até alguns poucos Nosferatus com suas crias la. Foi possível notar em alguns Cainitas só com o olhar que eram jovens crianças da noite nervosas por nunca terem vindo no Elísio e agora estarem diante do governante daquela cidade.

Depois de andarmos mais um pouco para dentro do salão Eduard fez um sinal com a mão para que as pessoas parassem de se curvar e o som das conversas paralelas encheu o aposento. Luciano em seguida anunciou André e Tamao e algumas pessoas prestaram atenção mas logo voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo. André e Tamao vieram em nossa direção mas antes que pudéssemos dizer algo vimos que Alleren Von Mentckovich, a Primigênie Tremere, estava vindo falar com Eduard. A mulher que não parecia ser muito mais velha que eu, mas era muito mais, de cabelos e olhos castanhos usava um belo vestido preto com certos detalhes em branco. Assim que chegou até nos curvou rapidamente a cabeça para Eduard.

-Saudações Lord Eduard. Fico surpresa que tenha trazido sua cria para este evento. – Ela disse passando a olhar para mim.

Curvei minha cabeça para Alleren antes de falar já que ela era a Regente da capela de Dark City e portanto estava acima de mim na hierarquia Tremere.

-Saudações Regente Alleren....Meu querido senhor me arrastou para cá... – Eu disse com cinismo no final e olhando Eduard com o canto dos olhos.

Alleren pareceu não entender mas Eduard se limitou a dar um meio-sorriso com o meu comentário e Alleren deve ter decidido ignorar a pequena briguinha entre senhor e cria porque voltou a falar com Eduard.

-Trouxe comigo alguns dos novos aprendizes...Alguns dos senhores dos aprendizes não puderam comparecer ao evento portanto achei melhor colocá-los sobre minha proteção aqui no Elísio para que eles não perdessem esta palestra que é bem importante para estes jovens...

Eu e Eduard notamos que aonde Alleren se encontrava antes haviam alguns vampiros com rostos receosos que indicavam que deviam ser ainda crianças da noite. Reconheci alguns por já ter visto eles na capela Tremere de Dark City e eles eram realmente todos novatos. Ao notar nosso olhar eles pareceram nervosos e tentaram puxar conversa entre si para nos evitar.

-Fez muito bem Alleren. – Eduard disse com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – É bom que estes novos aprendizes escutem esta palestra que é tão considerada dentro da nossa sociedade...Contudo, dependendo do que ele falar, lembre-se de depois acrescentar algo para os aprendizes que se mantenha dentro da visão Tremere esta bem?

Não tinha como previr exatamente o que o Ventrue ia falar na palestra então Eduard estava querendo dizer que caso fosse necessário Alleren deveria dizer aos aprendizes qual era a versão mais precisa de algum tópico que ele tenha discutido... "Precisa" obviamente significava dentro do que o Clã Tremere considerava certo ou ao menos queria que os aprendizes considerassem certo...Comigo Eduard costuma expor a verdade mas no geral com a maior parte dos aprendizes ele recomenda uma educação padrão que o Clã costuma dar.

Alleren concordou com um gesto positivo com a cabeça e então Eduard voltou a falar.

-Bem, fora você e o Wilian mais algum outro Primigênie vai vir a este evento?

-Rafael mencionou algo sobre uma reunião com alguns outros Brujahs, Roberto disse que estava esperando o carteiro ou algo assim... – Alleren disse e deu uma pausa para rodar os olhos após mencionar o membro Malkavian da Primigênie. – E o Mike não quis vir...Imagino que foi a mesma coisa com nosso querido Anrus Aran?

-Sim nosso amigo Nosferatu disse para nos divertirmos com os Toreadores... – Eduard disse sorrindo. – Aliais parece que eles já estão vindo... – Disse olhando para trás de Alleren

Atrás de Alleren vimos que Wilian Satnet, o membro Toreador da Primigênie, estava vindo na nossa direção. O vampiro ruivo de olhos castanhos claros estava usando um terno com tons de bege ainda mais elegante do que o de Eduard e o de André. Infelizmente atrás dele estava sua odiosa cria, Buffy...A vampira loira com cabelos de tamanho semelhante ao meu usava um vestido vermelho tomara-que-caia que, confesso, era de muito bom gosto.

Olhei para trás e Tamao me acenou positivamente.

-Se me dão licença eu e Tamao deixaremos os anciões com seus assuntos para conversar. – Eu disse de maneira educada para o grupo.

Em seguida eu e Tamao fomos para o outro lado do salão do Elísio, perto do bar. Chegando la pedimos duas taças de sangue e Tamao começou a falar.

-Você sabe que ela ainda vai te seguir até aqui depois de falar com o Eduard ne?

-Eu estava esperando que ela percebesse que saímos de la para evitá-la...

-Saki se ela não percebeu até agora que você não gosta dela não vai ser agora que ela vai perceber. – Tamao disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

-É...Eu sei... – Disse e depois dei um pequeno suspiro. – Um dia acho que ainda sigo o conselho da Joana e falo umas poucas e boas para a Buffy...

-Bem, a oportunidade esta chegando... – Tamao disse olhando para algo atrás de mim.

Me virei e vi que a desgraçada da Buffy estava vindo em nossa direção como esperado. Rodei os olhos enquanto ela se aproximava sorrindo.

-Ola amigas, quanto tempo...Sakura você andava sumida la no Craft, não te via a mais de uma semana. – Ela disse sorrindo para nos e me olhando.

Eu e Tamao demos sorrisos completamente forçados enquanto olhávamos para ela mas ela pareceu não notar, ou fingir não notar...Porem reparei que ela olhou para a minha chave e pareceu um pouco surpresa.

-Er...Sakura...Como sou sua amiga vou te dar um conselho... – Ela disse olhando para mim com um sorriso sem-graça. – É meio...Vulgar...Sair por ai com o símbolo do seu Clã pendurado no pescoço... – Ela disse com alguma sinceridade.

Eu ia ignorar este comentário mas ai notei uma coisa atrás de Buffy. Não pude deixar de dar um meio-sorriso.

-Acha que meu pingente é vulgar Buffy? – Perguntei com meu meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Não é que eu ache vulgar é que um símbolo de Clã ser usado assim é algo meio vulgar... – Ela disse se explicando enquanto ainda sorria.

-É uma pena que você tenha achado feio...Foi um presente do meu senhor... – Disse alargando o meio-sorriso.

Buffy ficou com o rosto um pouco surpreso com este comentário. Eu continuei olhando para ela com um meio-sorriso no rosto e então fiz um sinal com os meus olhos que indicava que havia alguma coisa atrás dela.

Ela notou e se virou e para a surpresa e terror dela havia uma mulher de cabelos negros curtos e olhos da mesma cor com um belo vestido vermelho em frente ao bar olhando para ela tendo escutado tudo que acabávamos de ter dito. Aquela era Christianne Pearl, a mais terrível Harpia de toda a cidade.

Uma Harpia, basicamente, é uma ou um fofoqueiro oficial da cidade. Pode não parecer muito mas numa sociedade tão cheia de intrigas quanto a dos Cainitas alguém com o dom da palavra e a capacidade para espalhar (ou inventar) boatos terríveis pode ser um adversário as vezes pior do que um mero vampiro que tente acabar com seus adversários através de violência...Especialmente para Clãs mais sociáveis como os Toreadores ou Ventrue e até os Tremere...Graças a grande rede de contatos das Harpias caso alguém se comporte de maneira errada no Elísio cometendo mesmo a menor das gafes esta pessoa pode esperar ter sua reputação arruinada em muito pouco tempo.

Harpias nunca são apontadas para o cargo...Elas simplesmente adquirem o titulo mediante reconhecimento dos demais Cainitas após provar que são capazes de exercer esta função. Eu pessoalmente, assim como muitos vampiros jovens, acho que Harpias são um cargo ridículo dentro da Camarilla mas não digo isto em voz alta para evitar atrair a ira das Harpias...As Harpias de Dark City são responsáveis por vários dos boatos em circulação a meu respeito...Creio que por ser cria do príncipe eu automaticamente sou marcada como "alvo para boas fofocas"...Embora nenhum destes boatos seja realmente "maldoso", no sentido de que sejam feitos para arruinar minha reputação ou fazer outras pessoas me odiarem, os boatos são as vezes inconvenientes...Já que eu sou a única cria que Eduard já teve apesar dele ter séculos de idade o boato de que somos amantes é um que dificilmente vou conseguir fazer todos os cainitas da cidade esquecerem...Volta e meia este boato é reforçado porque alguma "testemunha anônima" jura que viu nos dois em algum momento intimo ou notou algum tipo de olhar entre nos... É realmente um inconveniente...

De qualquer maneira...O que eu tinha acabado de fazer foi o equivalente social de enfiar uma faca dentro da barriga de Buffy. O comentário dela sobre minha chave não estava errado, é realmente meio vulgar usar o símbolo do seu Clã desta forma, mas ela esqueceu de alguns detalhes importantes...O primeiro é que não era o símbolo de qualquer Clã, era o do Clã Tremere...Tremeres são notórios por possuírem um grande orgulho e lealdade ao seu Clã...Posso não ser exatamente uma fanática pelo Clã embora seja leal a ele mas Buffy devia lembrar que numa cidade dominada completamente pelo Clã Tremere a séculos e ainda com as cidades em volta também dominadas pelo Clã Tremere não era uma boa idéia insinuar que o símbolo do Clã era vulgar.

Isto por si só não seria garantia para virar alvo de uma Harpia mas infelizmente para Buffy havia outro problema...Eu tinha feito questão de dizer que quem havia me presenteado com o pingente foi o próprio Eduard...Isto pode ser um prato cheio para uma Harpia porque pode-se dizer que ela disse que Eduard tinha mal gosto para presentes...Provavelmente também vão acabar inventando que Eduard tinha me dado o pingente como algum presente de "amantes" o que aumentaria mais ainda este boato mas é por uma boa causa.

Havia ainda mais um fator para completar a tragédia de Buffy... É provável que as Harpias estejam bem entediadas neste evento especifico já que é evento relativamente pequeno e a maior parte dos vampiros que vieram são novatos com seus senhores...Embora estes novatos muito provavelmente estejam cometendo varias pequenas gafes Eduard provavelmente pediu para as Harpias serem mais tolerantes já que estes vampiros não são realmente reconhecidos como membros da nossa sociedade exatamente por não estarem prontos para encarar coisas como o Elísio. Mesmo odiando perder a oportunidade as Harpias respeitam Eduard e provavelmente estão ignorando os pequenos erros de comportamento dos novatos, mas só os pequenos...Este tédio é perigoso porque se algum outro vampiro comente um erro, como o de Buffy, pode acabar sofrendo conseqüências mais severas do que deveria simplesmente porque as Harpias estão com vontade e...Honestamente...Elas são mesmo umas vadias que gostam de falar mal dos outros.

Christianne não conseguiu o titulo de harpia principal da cidade por nada...Ela é realmente cruel quando resolve espalhar um boato maldoso e sua rede de contatos rivaliza com a de alguns Nosferatus. Ser marcado como alvo dela é o equivalente a uma sentença de morte social e a menos que o infeliz consiga de alguma maneira milagrosa se redimir a melhor opção dele é começar vida nova em outra cidade, embora se Christianne realmente estiver com ódio do infeliz este pode descobrir que as Harpias de algumas outras cidades também escutaram a respeito do que ele fez de errado...

Buffy também sofria uma outra complicação. Ela, como muitos Toreadores, se envolve bastante no Elísio e na sociedade cainita de Dark City fora que por ser cria de um dos membros mais sociáveis da Primigênie ela tem um certo status no Elísio e de certa forma por possuir de fato certas habilidades sociais ela é considerada uma aspirante a Harpia...E Harpias gostam muito de se jogar em cima de alguém que quer o titulo delas mas cometeu algum erro.

Foi a combinação destes fatores que fez Christianne dar um pequeno meio-sorriso enquanto olhava para o rosto espantado de Buffy. Ela olhou rapidamente para mim com um olhar de certa aprovação e se levantou sem dizer uma palavra enquanto ia na direção de outra Harpia para espalhar o ocorrido.

O olhar de aprovação foi simplesmente porque ela notou de cara que eu propositadamente tinha feito Buffy cair nas garras da Harpia. Provavelmente esta pequena manipulação que deu um pequeno entretenimento a Harpia fez ela me respeitar um pouco mais, e eu sempre posso usar um pouco de respeito.

Tratando-se de Christianne eu só posso imaginar o que ela vai inventar...Facilmente ela pode espalhar para a cidade que Buffy afirmou categoricamente que ela achava o símbolo do Clã Tremere extremamente feio ou mesmo que os próprios Tremeres são um Clã que tem um péssimo gosto talvez tendo citado especificamente Eduard como o exemplo principal. Se ela quiser ser realmente cruel com a Buffy, Christianne pode espalhar que Buffy na verdade odeia o Clã Tremere já tendo em inúmeras ocasiões expressado publicamente seu ódio pelos feiticeiros...Isso sem duvida marcaria Buffy aos olhos de todos os Tremeres da região e provavelmente forçaria ela a mudar de cidade.

Porque Christianne é simplesmente uma tremenda filha da puta, algo que ela adora lembrar a todos.

Ao ver Christianne se afastando Buffy se vira para me encarar com extrema fúria em seus olhos. Eu alargo o meio-sorriso que tinha no rosto enquanto olho bem nos olhos de Buffy que depois de me encarar algum tempo com seus olhos em fúria usa provavelmente um bocado de sua força-de-vontade para evitar entrar em frenesi do nada e me atacar devido a terrível humilhação que eu havia feito ela passar e vai para outro canto provavelmente para tentar salvar sua reputação.

Viro-me para olhar para Tamao e vejo que ela esta sorrindo de uma ponta a outra.

-Home run... – Ela diz rindo um pouco.

Também dou uma pequena risada pensando que agora finalmente a Bufft não ia mais me incomodar.

-A Joana vai odiar ter perdido esta cena... – Eu digo e depois nos duas rimos mais um pouco.

-É vai mesmo...Mas vai adorar a noticia em si...Nunca mais ela vai ficar vindo nos chatear...Mas... – Tamao disse e então ficou um pouco seria. – É provável que ela vá querer se vingar de você.

-Prefiro uma inimiga a uma puxa-saco. – Digo dando os ombros sem ligar muito.

Conversamos mais um pouco sobre o ocorrido. Definitivamente valeu a pena ter vindo ao Elísio esta noite. Depois de um tempo reparo que Eduard fez um sinal para que eu e Tamao fossemos até ele e assim que chegamos perto o bastante vimos que ele e o senhor André estavam falando com um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que usava um elegante terno azul marinho.

-Sakura e Tamao permitam-me apresentar o senhor Ulrich Karlmann, o respeitável Ventrue Ancillae que estará dando a palestra desta noite. – Eduard disse sorrido.

-É um grande prazer conhecê-lo senhor Karlmann. – Eu digo sorrindo enquanto Tamao fazia o mesmo.

-O prazer é todo meu senhoritas. – Diz o Ventrue com um sorriso simpático e um leve sotaque alemão.

Ancillae é um termo para definir um vampiro de uma certa idade. Assim como Neófito é o termo usado para vampiros liberados pelos seus senhores que tenham no máximo em torno dos noventa anos como vampiros, Ancillae é o termo para vampiros que possuam entre 100 e 200 anos de idade...Estes vampiros ainda não estão perto de ter o poder e influencia de um Ancião, que tem entre 200 e um pouco mais de dez séculos de idade como vampiros, mas estão bem acima dos Neófitos...Segundo Eduard é uma posição difícil porque quando se chega neste ponto seus poderes são crescentes mas qualquer erro pode fazer alguém regredir bastante...Quando eu for uma Ancillae daqui a algumas décadas eu acho que vou entender melhor...Um vampiro mais velho que um Ancião, aliais, é chamado de _Matusalém_ mas eles são muito difíceis de serem encontrados porque costumam se isolar do resto da sociedade cainita.

Nas minhas primeiras noites como vampira eu me lembro de ter tido uma péssima impressão dos Ventrue especialmente por causa do Primigênie Ventrue, Mike, que alem de ter me tratado com bem pouco respeito é tratado como lixo por Eduard e pelos demais membros da Primigênie. Contudo mais tarde descobri que Ventrues não são de fato tão ruins como eu pensava...Tem poucos Ventrues em Dark City, Mike parece temer que algum deles tente roubar seu cargo, a maioria sendo Neófitos mas a maior parte dos que eu conheci pareceu simpática e educada. Na minha segunda noite como cainita eu lembro que o membro Brujah da Primigênie, Rafael, mencionou que eles mantinham um Ventrue patético como Mike na Primigênie porque nenhum deles gostava dos Ventrue...Mais tarde Eduard me explicou que Rafael estava dizendo aquilo baseado no fato dele odiar os Ventrue, comportamento normal entre os membros do Clã Brujah, sendo que na verdade os demais membros da Primigênie em geral não tem problema com o Clã em si.

O verdadeiro problema estava em alguns Ventrues da Camarilla que incomodavam bastante Dark City e as cidades próximas. Ventrue é o Clã que de longe tem mais Príncipes nas cidades mundo a fora e alguns destes Príncipes americanos sentiam certa inveja de Eduard por ele ser o Príncipe de Dark City que alem de ser uma cidade grande e importante tem também a vantagem da noite mais longa que o normal...Muita gente quis o cargo de Príncipe de Dark City ao longo dos séculos e normalmente estes Cainitas eram Ventrues...Segundo Eduard antigos Primigênies Ventrues em Dark City que antecederam Mike algumas vezes tentaram usurpar o poder de Eduard, e falharam miseravelmente sendo severamente castigados depois...Por isto Mike é o atual Primigênie...Alem de não oferecer ameaça ao trono de Eduard, Mike é paranóico em deixar outros Ventrue entrarem na cidade temendo por seu cargo...Por conta disto nenhum outro Ancião Ventrue mora na cidade...As demais cidades perto de Dark City que tem príncipes Tremeres subordinados a Eduard na hierarquia do Clã adotaram estratégias semelhantes.

-Fico lisonjeado que tenham vindo assistir minha palestra apesar de provavelmente já terem sido devidamente instruídas em todos os tópicos que serão abordados esta noite. – O Ventrue disse educadamente olhando para Tamao e para mim e depois se virou para Eduard. – Aliais, Majestade permita-me dizer que o teatro deste Elísio é de excelente qualidade...Já dei palestras em varias cidades mas poucas tinham um teatro em tão boas condições e tão atualizado para estes tempos modernos.

Eduard se limitou a dar um meio-sorriso por cortesia para agradecer o elogio.

-Hora, hora senhoritas Sakura e Tamao eu não esperava vê-las aqui esta noite. – Disse uma voz masculina atrás de nos.

Me virei para ver quem era o dono da voz e vejo que era um cainita bem alto de cabelos negros curtos, cavanhaque, bigode, olhos castanhos escuros e que usava um terno marrom. Ele tinha um corpo forte embora não grande feito o senhor Tolkien.

Aquele era o Xerife de Dark City, Lennon Konnor. O Brujah comandava toda a força policial de Dark City por trás das cortinas e mais de uma vez ele me livrou de ganhar multas por excesso de velocidade.

O trabalho do Xerife é bem simples de se explicar. Ele é quem põem ordem na cidade a mando do Príncipe. Ele faz coisas como trazer quem quebra as tradições para julgamento (ou destruir quem já tenha sido julgador), ajudar na elaboração da segurança de eventos em Elísios, vigiar as ruas procurando possíveis infiltrações do Sabá ou de outros cainitas ou mesmo outras criaturas sobrenaturais e é claro faz o trabalho pesado quando é necessário para o bem da cidade.

Como é muito trabalho para uma pessoa só o Xerife pode escolher uma serie de Delegados para lhe ajudar nas suas tarefas. Delegados são vampiros funcionários do Xerife e numa cidade do tamanho de Dark City existe um numero considerável de Delegados. Entre os seguranças deste Elísio, embora alguns sejam carniçais, existem vários Delegados. Konnor também manipula a policia local quando necessário para usar em favor dos vampiros da cidade, ele é um Xerifre bem eficiente.

-Boa noite senhor Konnor. – Digo olhando para ele.

-Oi cowboy. – Tamao diz fazendo Konnor rir um pouco. Felizmente ele tem senso de humor, qualidade rara entre Xerifes.

-Sabe eu ouvi alguns relatos interessantes sobre uma corrida de motos pela cidade...Você saberia alguma coisa a respeito Sakura? – Konnor diz olhando para mim com um sorriso cínico provavelmente já sabendo a resposta.

-Bem eu ouvi que o senhor vai ajudar na palestra não é senhor Konnor? – Digo ignorando a pergunta já que ele obviamente já sabia da corrida que eu apostei na noite anterior.

-Ah, pois é... – Konnor diz coçando as costas de sua cabeça um pouco envergonhado. – Basicamente vou explicar um pouco sobre a minha função...O senhor Ulrich já me explicou algumas coisas sobre a palestra então não deve ser tão difícil.

-Merda pra você... – Tamao diz chamando nossa atenção. – É uma expressão dos teatros franceses...Significa boa sorte... – Ela diz sorrindo.

-Ah...Obrigado. – Konnor diz rindo um pouco em seguida.

Já tendo visitado um teatro francês durante minha viajem para Paris no dia antes do meu abraço eu sabia que Tamao tinha falado serio já que o guia da viajem tinha comentado esta historia.

Nos passamos algum tempo falando de banalidades até que um dos funcionários de Luciano anunciou que a palestra ia começar em breve. Todos os cainitas se dirigiram para dentro do teatro e eu e Tamao desejamos boa sorte a Konnor mais uma vez antes de irmos também.

O teatro era de um tamanho razoável não chegando a ser gigantesco mas ainda sim sendo um pouco acima da media. O estilo era uma mistura de um teatro moderno com algumas influencias de arquitetura do século dezenove, o que dava um ar de classe e estilo ao belo teatro. Enquanto a maior parte dos vampiros iam se sentando nos lugares eu, Eduard, Tamao e o senhor André fomos para os camarotes especiais do príncipe no alto aonde dava para ter uma excelente visão do palco. Haviam outros camarotes para cada um dos membros da Primigênie, um para as Harpias, um para o Xerife, um para o zelador do Elísio e mais alguns para alguns anciões de muito prestigio ou reservados para convidados especiais que ocasionalmente venham a cidade.

Discretamente reparei que no camarote do Primigênie Toreador Buffy estava me olhando com um olhar de fúria. Pelo visto ela não deve ter tido muito sucesso tentando salvar sua reputação. Dou um meio-sorriso ao reparar que no camarote das Harpias as velhas fofoqueiras pareciam estar se divertindo rindo de algo que Christianne estava contando. O camarote do Primigênie Tremere estava vazio já que Alleren estava com os aprendizes la em baixo por falta de espaço em seu camarote.

Entre os vampiros comuns eu reparei que todos, com exceção dos Tremeres que estavam com Alleren, estavam sentados em pares um pouco distantes uns dos outros. Com certeza os senhores e suas crias estão sentando juntos para caso os senhores queiram comentar algo sobre a palestra com suas crias e as crias queiram fazer perguntas aos seus senhores caso não tenham entendido algo.

Não passa muito tempo e a palestra começa. Primeiro Karlmann começou dando uma breve introdução e se apresentando e depois começou a explicar sobre a palestra. Ele disse que ia começar falando um pouco de cada cargo da Camarilla começando pelo Príncipe. Interessantemente ele não falou muito a respeito do Príncipe e inclusive se justificou dizendo que este era o cargo que provavelmente a maior parte dos cainitas presentes conhecia melhor, o que realmente devia ser verdade dada a importância do cargo de Príncipe. Em seguida ele começou a falar de outros cargos como a Primigênie, aonde ele aprofundou bastante a palestra e contou inclusive algumas historias verídicas para demonstrar a importância do cargo fazendo a palestra ficar interessante até para mim desta forma. Depois ele passou a falar do Xerife. Após uma breve introdução Konnor subiu no palco e falou um pouco do cargo dele e inclusive foi incentivado por Karlmann a contar algumas historias do trabalho dele, algumas interessantes e uma particularmente engraçada envolvendo um Malkaviano e um Tremere bêbado.

Depois disto Konnor saiu do palco e Karlmann começou a falar sobre outros cargos como os Delegados, as Harpias, o Zelador do Elísio e o Algoz.

O Algoz é um cargo que ele teve que dar uma explicação mais histórica falando que era um cargo bem antigo que foi abandonado durante um longo período mas de uns tempos para ca tinha voltado a ser ativa. Basicamente o trabalho do Algoz é parecido com o do Xerife, ele também é responsável por limpar as ruas e combater os "inimigos" da cidade, mas com uma diferença significativa. Enquanto o Xerife tenta, na medida do possível, trazer os infratores pare serem julgados pela justiça do príncipe da cidade e faz um trabalho mais discreto, o Algoz simplesmente mata tudo que ele considera que esta quebrando a lei. Alguns Príncipes ao redor do mundo também usam o Algoz para matar os membros de sangue fraco.

Os membros de sangue fraco são vampiros de décima quarta e décima quinta geração...O sangue deles é tão fraco que eles costumam não serem capazes de contrair as características de um Clã especifico o que torna a maior parte deles Caitiffs. Um Caitiff, ou sem-clã, são vampiros que em geral são tratados como lixo pelo resto da sociedade cainita. A maior parte deles são pobres coitados que foram abraçados sem permissão por alguém que nem chegaram a conhecer e por isto a maior parte dos Caitiffs não consegue ter uma não-vida muito longa, já que não tem ninguém para lhes ensinar sobre os perigos reais do mundo das trevas. Nem todo Caitiff tem sangue fraco mas a maioria absoluta dos membros de sangue fraco são Caitiffs.

O motivo de haver perseguição contra os membros de sangue fraco é que aparentemente existe uma passagem no Livro de Nod, um livro antigo da qual hoje em dia só restam fragmentos perdidos ao redor do mundo e que é dito ter sido escrito por _Caim_ e os _Antediluvianos_, dizendo que os membros de sangue fraco são um dos sinais de _Gehenna_, o _Apocalipse_ para os vampiros quando supostamente _Caim_ e os Antediluvianos vão acordar e destruir seus descendentes.

Segundo Eduard o numero de Caitiffs e membros de sangue fraco tem aumentado de maneira astronômica nas ultimas décadas por isto existe um certo temor que a _Gehenna_ esteja próxima. Apesar disto não existe nenhum Algoz em Dark City e os poucos membros de sangue fraco que vivem na cidade, Eduard costuma deixar os vampiros abandonados viverem mas normalmente expulsa eles da cidade o que já é bem mais do que a maior parte dos Príncipes faz, vivem razoavelmente bem apesar do desprezo normal vindo dos outros vampiros. Eduard parece não gostar do cargo de Algoz e diz que o Xerife pode cuidar do trabalho sozinho sem problemas e sem a necessidade de alguém com um cargo tão brutal.

Uma hora, enquanto Karlmann continuava a dar sua palestra, Tamao chamou minha atenção discretamente.

-Talvez fosse uma boa idéia você colocar seus óculos especiais e olhar para cima.

Levanto uma sobrancelha sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Use Auspícios. – Tamao disse "traduzindo" o que havia falado anteriormente.

Apesar de estranhar resolvi fazer o que ela disse. Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei pesadamente. Alguns segundos depois pude sentir uma presença bem fraca acima do topo do prédio.

Era uma carta!

Ela ainda não tinha se ativado logo tinha sentido eu não ter conseguido sentir a presença dela antes. Contudo agora a presença dela parecia estar ficando um pouco mais forte a cada segundo então logo a presença ia se tornar perceptível para mim e para Eduard facilmente. Tamao deve ter notado antes de mim porque usou sua percepção sobrenatural que dizem vir com a Disciplina Demência num certo nível.

Olho para Eduard e ele parece não ter notado nada pois ainda estava prestando atenção na palestra. Discretamente chamo a atenção dele e quando ele olha para mim digo num tom serio:

-Auspícios, acima do prédio.

Ele se surpreende por um instante com a minha seriedade mas logo fecha os olhos e quando abre de novo alguns segundos depois diz:

-Interessante...Como descobriu?

Como resposta olho para Tamao e ela sorri para Eduard.

-Agradeço por sua ajuda Cria de André. – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto. – Bem a carta ainda não se tornou perceptível mas acredito que seria melhor que a presença dela fosse escondida dos demais cainitas aqui presentes caso algum tente por um acaso usar Auspícios...Afinal não seria conveniente que houvesse uma confusão no meio da palestra não concorda caro amigo? – Eduard diz olhando para André.

André sorri em resposta entendendo o que Eduard queria. O senhor André era um mestre na Disciplina Ofuscação, que é uma Disciplina de Clã para os Malkavians, e com seu nível nela muito mais alto do que o nível de Eduard ele poderia facilmente esconder a presença da carta dos demais cainitas.

Isto não seria absolutamente necessário já que outros vampiros só conseguiriam perceber uma carta ativada se tentassem usar algum poder sobrenatural, mas ia ser útil de qualquer forma. Eu e Eduard conseguimos sentir sempre que uma carta se ativa automaticamente devido a nossa forte ligação com as mesmas, que ainda tem nossa energia mágika.

O senhor André parece se concentrar durante alguns segundos e então sorri para nos como indicação de que ele já havia escondido a presença da carta dos demais.

-Bem é melhor você ir para o telhado sozinha minha cara...Ficaria feio o Príncipe da cidade sair no meio da palestra. – Eduard diz me olhando. – Contudo vou mandar uma mensagem telepática avisando o zelador para lhe ajudar a chegar ao telhado e fazer tudo discretamente e... – Eduard ia dizendo mas interrompe a própria fala.

A presença da carta tinha acabado de se tornar perceptível para nos dois. Contudo só percebíamos porque André tinha escondido a presença somente dos demais.

-Bem na hora...Agora acho melhor você se apressar Sakura, boa sorte. – Eduard diz sorrindo.

Me levantei e fui até a saída do teatro. Provavelmente as algum cainita da platéia deve ter notado minha saída discreta e estranhado, afinal eu obviamente não poderia estar indo ao banheiro, mas isto não importa. Depois de sair do teatro encontrei Luciano me esperando com os braços cruzados e uma expressão seria no rosto, ele não gosta muito quando algo não planejado ocorre durante um evento.

-Sua Majestade me pediu para ajudar você no que eu puder senhorita Sakura...Aconteceu alguma coisa importante? – Ele pergunta com um tom de voz curioso.

-Preciso chegar até o telhado imediatamente. – Eu repondo num tom de voz bem serio.

-Por acaso a segurança do evento esta ameaçada? – Luciano pergunta serio e com um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz.

-Não, se estivesse Eduard teria mandado evacuar o Elísio.

-Certo mas porque isto é tão urgente? – Ele diz insistindo.

-Com todo o respeito senhor Luciano mas isto é algo...Confidencial...Se quiser pode perguntar ao Eduard mas eu não tenho certeza do quanto eu posso lhe contar, espero que entenda. – Digo ainda seria.

-Certo... – Luciano diz parecendo se conformar temporariamente. – Venha comigo então...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eu estava sentada em cima de uma das varias caixas que estavam no deposito enquanto eu mexia no meu laptop. Depois que terminamos de pintar o escritório Syaoran e Yue estavam arrumando algumas caixas e eu e Kero estávamos tentando ver se conseguíamos pesquisar algo sobre vampiros.

-O mago Clow nunca falou nada sobre vampiros então? – Eu perguntei olhando para Kero.

-Não...Lembro-me de uma vez ter comentado que eles existiam mas mesmo ele não sabia muito a respeito da origem ou dos poderes dos vampiros...Eu nunca me interessei em perguntar mais a respeito também então não sei dizer se ele sabia mais...Contudo provavelmente era um assunto desagradável para ele devido ao Eduard... – Kero responde pensativo.

-É...Eu imagino... – Eu digo e então volto a tentar procurar algo no laptop. – Sabe isto é algo interessante...Parece que quase todas as culturas do mundo fazem algum tipo de referencia a monstros chupadores de sangue com aparência humana...Devem haver vampiros em todas as partes do globo...

-Provavelment... – Kero ia dizer mas se auto-interrompeu.

Presumindo o que era pela expressão de Kero olhei para Syaoran e Yue e como eu imaginava eles tinham parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo.

-É uma carta! – Kero disse espantado.

Fecho meu laptop e deixo-o em cima da caixa e então vou até a mala da picape. La estavam separados equipamentos para cada um de nos caso uma carta aparecesse de repente. Haviam coletes de munição suporte para duas pistolas e uma faca alem de uma bainha para uma espada medieval. coloco tudo isto e visto um casaco grosso preto por cima para que os equipamentos não sejam notados e a espada eu simplesmente coloco no banco de trás da picape (não daria para esconder a espada de jeito nenhum). Também estava usando uma calça azul e tinha meus cabelos presos por uma comprida trança para que eles não atrapalhassem.

Yue e Syaoran vem correndo colocar seus equipamentos também. Eles eram iguais aos meus com a diferença de que Syaoran carregava sua própria espada ao invés de uma das espadas medievais que havíamos comprado. Dentro da mala da picape também haviam, num compartimento secreto, uma shotgun, um rifle e uma Ak-47. Yue se senta no banco do motorista e Syaoran se senta ao lado dele enquanto eu e Kero nos sentamos atrás.

Depois que Yue deu partida no carro nos saímos rapidamente da nossa "base". Já havíamos instalado cercas automáticas e uma rede de alarme então a base ia ficar bem. Enquanto nos dirigíamos para mais perto da presença Syaoran disse:

-Droga, parece que a carta deve ter se manifestado no meio da cidade...

-Não exatamente...Parece estar no alto dela na verdade... – Kero disse.

-Será que é a Carta Alada? – Eu digo olhando para Kero.

-Talvez, mas Alada não é a única carta que voa...

Nos passamos mais algum tempo dirigindo para o local aonde estava a presença até que Yue parou o carro em frente a um grande prédio no centro da cidade. Na entrada do prédio as grandes portas estavam fechadas e haviam dois seguranças mal-encarados com terno preto e óculos escuros em frente a ela.

-Fiquem no carro eu vou ver se da para entrar. – Syaoran disse e então saltou do carro.

Pelo vidro acompanhei Li indo tentar falar com os seguranças do prédio. Infelizmente os seguranças mantiveram os rostos mal-encarados e vi um deles fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Em seguida Li voltou para o carro com um rosto um pouco contrariado.

-Pelo visto estão dando alguma festa chique com entrada restrita a lista de convidados e todos os convidados já chegaram então não da para entrar no prédio.

-Hum...Que tal subirmos no topo de outro prédio próximo então? – Kero diz depois de pensar um pouco.

-Boa idéia, vamos. – Yue diz e então sai do carro enquanto eu faço o mesmo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que Luciano me levou até as escadas que levavam ao topo do prédio eu subi o resto sozinha alegando que era algo que eu tinha que resolver. Depois de abrir a porta no final da escada imediatamente senti o vento forte batendo no meu rosto. Ao fechar a porta e olhar em volta parai um instante para admirar a beleza daquela noite escura com algumas poucas estrelas no céu enquanto o vento fazia meus cabelos balançarem. Após voltar a mim peguei minha chave e disse as palavras mágicas:

-Chave que guarda o poder do meu viate, demonstre os verdadeiros poderes que exerço sobre você e entregue-os a Sakura que é a tua mestra. LIBERTE-SE!

Minha chave se transforma num báculo e seguro ele firme enquanto tento localizar a carta. Ela estava bem acima de mim e se aproximando.

-Apareça...Eu já notei sua presença. – Eu digo encarando o nada.

O vento sofre um leve aumento e então noto ele começando a se materializar na minha frente na forma de uma mulher amarela e branca.

Era a Carta Vento.

Aperto meu báculo com mais força. ''Ela é uma das cartas mais poderosas...Realmente não é nada conveniente ter que lutar usando este vestido.'' Penso mas então noto uma coisa. A carta não parecia estar agindo de maneira agressiva ela só estava parada la me olhando com um rosto aparentemente surpreso.

Em seguida ela começou a vir na minha direção. Eu quase fui tentar desviar mas percebi que ela estava vindo calmamente e então vi ela dar algumas voltas ao meu redor enquanto eu a seguia com os olhos notando que ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. ''Bem...Ela é uma das cartas mais poderosas mas também uma das mais gentis...'' Pensei relaxando um pouco. Quando ela parou na minha frente apontei o báculo para ela e Vento pareceu ficar com um sorriso um pouco triste no rosto.

-Volte à forma humilde que merece! Carta Sakura!

Após eu dizer isto Vento começou a se transformar em uma mera carta. Depois da carta vir para as minhas mãos não pude evitar de dar um sorriso. ''Já tem um tempo ne venha amiga?'' Pensei olhando para a carta.

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos porque noto que estava sendo observada. Olho para o lado e vejo que num prédio do outro lado da rua meus antigos amigos estavam parados me olhando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Depois que finalmente conseguimos chegar no topo do prédio nos chegamos bem a tempo de ver a Carta Vento voando em volta de Sakura.

-Vento é uma das Cartas mais fortes, ela vai ter dificuldade. – Tomoyo disse surpresa assim que viu a cena.

-Não...Vento é uma das cartas mais gentis, provavelmente não vai querer lutar. – Yue disse olhando a cena.

-Sim...Fora que é a Carta que Sakura conviveu mais... – Kero disse.

Confirmando o que eles disseram Sakura capturou a carta sem nenhuma resistência e assim que a carta voou para as mãos delas eu pude finalmente notar a roupa que ela estava usando.

Com a carta na frente eu só tinha conseguido notar que ela usava alguma coisa preta, provavelmente um vestido...Mas agora que eu conseguia ter uma visão boa do belo vestido de festa que ela usava junto com todo um conjunto de assessórios eu não pude deixar de ficar com o rosto um pouco vermelho. ''Ela...Esta linda...Nossa...'' Pensei surpreso enquanto olhava para ela.

Depois que a carta foi para a mão dela ela a olhou e sorriu. Mas não foi um meio-sorriso ou um daqueles sorrisos assustadores que eu tinha visto no rosto dela desde que todos nos havíamos nos reencontrado...Foi um sorriso normal, bonito, humano...Um sorriso de Sakura Kinomoto, não do monstro que ela havia se tornado...

Todos os outros, especialmente Tomoyo, também notaram e ficaram surpresos com aquele sorriso tão humano e tão familiar...Um sorriso que lembrava tantos de vários anos atrás quando éramos todos mais jovens...Um sorriso que mantive em minha mente durante anos mas que nos últimos dias tinha me esquecido.

Infelizmente este momento passa rápido. Ela olha para nos e imediatamente seu sorriso da lugar a uma expressão seria e fechada. Sakura nos encara por alguns momentos e depois da as costas e vai para as escadas para voltar para dentro do prédio sabendo que não havia como nos a seguirmos.

Kero ameaça ir voando para la mas Tomoyo segura o rabo dele antes.

-Não vai adiantar Kero...Por hoje acabou...

-Mas...Aquele sorriso, vocês também viram ne? – Kero disse continuando a olhar para frente.

-É bola de pelo nos vimos sim... – Disse sorrindo. – Era a nossa Sakura sem duvida...Ou ao menos o que sobrou dela...

Sem falar mais nada demos meia volta e começamos a voltar para o carro. Não havíamos capturado a carta mas sentíamos como se tivéssemos tido uma pequena vitória...Por mais curto que tenha sido o momento conseguimos finalmente ver uma demonstração real de que a Sakura que conhecíamos ainda estava la, presa atrás do monstro que Eduard Magnos havia criado mas ainda estava la.

Só voltamos a falar quando estávamos na picape e Yue notou os seguranças.

-Será que...A festa que esta havendo é para os vampiros da cidade?

-Pode ser algum tipo de "festa vip chique para vampiros" isto explicaria a roupa dela. – Kero diz fazendo todos nos ficarmos com gotas trás da cabeça.

-E que vestido lindo, aliais. – Tomoyo diz sussurrando mais para si mesma do que para um de nos enquanto olhava pela janela.

-Depois eu dou uma investigada neste prédio... – Eu disse e então Yue deu partida no carro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após eu capturar a carta e voltar para a palestra não aconteceu nada de muito importante. Nos assistimos o resto da palestra, que acabou sendo interessante apesar de tudo, e ainda ficamos mais um pouco no Elísio antes de levarmos Tamao e o senhor André de volta para casa. Em seguida no caminho de volta a mansão eu contei a Eduard sobre como tinha ido a captura da carta e ele comentou que já esperava que a Carta Vento fosse se comportar desta forma, especialmente comigo já que ela havia sido a primeira carta que eu havia pego.

Quando finalmente chegamos na mansão a primeira pessoa a vir falar conosco na entrada foi Aran.

-Ah, Sakura eu fiquei sabendo de noticias interessantes sobre você e a cria do Wilian. – Aran disse sorrindo de uma ponta a outra com os muitos dentes que ele tinha na boca.

Como qualquer Nosferatu que se preze, Aran era muito bem informado.

-Afinal o que a Christianne inventou? – Digo sorrindo enquanto olhava para Aran.

-Ah, ela até pegou leve...A noticia que ta rolando é que Buffy falou para você que usar um símbolo de Clã tão feio como o símbolo do Clã Tremere em publico era uma ofensa a moda...Depois parece que você pareceu ofendida e disse que aquele tinha sido um presente muitíssimo especial de seu senhor...E nisto a Buffy teria respondido que Magnos tinha um péssimo gosto...

Bem isto não é o bastante para destruir a reputação de Buffy mas vai causar algum atrito entre ela e a maior parte dos membros do Clã Tremere da cidade...Fora que por menor que tenha sido a gafe isto provavelmente acaba com qualquer esperança que ela tinha de alcançar o posto de Harpia pelo menos por alguns bons e longos anos.

E claro isto vai com certeza reforçar o boato de que eu e Eduard somos amantes...Mas é um preço pequeno a pagar para me livrar de Buffy.

-Bem você já tinha comentado comigo que ela vinha te incomodando então acho que foi um bom jeito de se livrar dela...Parabéns... – Eduard diz parecendo orgulhoso pelo modo que eu havia manipulado Buffy.

-Obrigada...Mas será que isto não vai fazer o senhor Wilian ficar contra mim? – Eu pergunto pensando em algo que eu não tinha me tocado antes.

-Ah não se preocupe com isto... – Aran diz abanando a mão. – Wilian já estava começando a se cansar da sua cria a um bom tempo provavelmente vai usar esta situação como desculpa para chutar ela para fora do apartamento dele.

-Ele estava se cansando da Buffy? – Pergunto levantando uma sombrancelha.

-O Wilian é o tipo de pessoa que se anima com algo, seja uma obra de arte, uma musica, ou uma pessoa, durante algum tempo e depois se cansa rápido...To até surpreso que ele tenha mantido a cria dele tão próxima a ele pelos últimos dez anos... – Aran disse dando os ombros.

-Mas realmente é algo que se tem que ter em mente quando for acabar com a reputação de alguém...Sempre pode ter alguém por trás da pessoa que pode ser mais perigoso de se mexer... – Eduard disse. – Mas mesmo assim, bom trabalho.

Depois disto eu fui até o meu quarto e coloquei uma roupa mais leve. Um short petro e uma camiseta larga cinza. Em seguida fui até o laboratório de Eduard aonde ele me esperava vestindo uma camisa branca e uma calça comum azul.

Fomos até onde tínhamos feito o ritual com as cartas e olhamos dentro da bacia. Os vidros ao lado já não tinham mais o nosso sangue e a bacia em si agora só tinha água e nenhuma gota de nosso sangue.

Mas o que mais chamou nossa atenção foram as cartas. A aparência delas havia mudado totalmente agora. Tinham ficado com uma cor vermelho-sangue com alguns detalhes pretos. Eduard removeu as quatro cartas da bacia enquanto as olhava com um meio-sorriso no rosto.

-Excelente...Afinal o ritual funcionou perfeitamente isto é realmente um grande alivio.

Fico bem surpresa com este comentário.

-Havia uma chance de falhar?

Eduard riu.

-Uma chance? Sakura eu acho você não entendeu o quão complicado foi o que fizemos...Ninguém nunca tinha conseguido fazer algo parecido dar certo...Não fosse meus séculos de estudo para que pudéssemos fazer isto com perfeição você pode ter certeza que ia dar errado.

-E o que você ia fazer se falhasse? – Eu digo encarando Eduard com um rosto serio.

-Bem...Nos íamos ter que abortar os nossos planos, infelizmente...Mas deu certo e é isto que importa agora...

Suspiro pensando que Eduard estava certo. Não adiantava pensar no que podia ter acontecido.

Então noto uma coisa. Na parte de trás das cartas havia um símbolo que me era familiar. Era um hexágono com as pontas apontadas para a parte de cima e de baixo da carta e em volta do hexágono havia um circulo. Já tinha visto aquele símbolo em algum lugar mas não me lembrava aonde.

-Ah...Reparou no símbolo? – Eduard diz com um meio-sorriso no rosto notando minha expressão.

-Sim...Tenho certeza que ja vi ele em algum lugar.

-Vou lhe dar uma dica...

Para a minha surpresa Eduard levantou a manga direita de sua camisa e eu lembrei exatamente aonde tinha visto aquele símbolo. No braço direito de Eduard perto do ombro havia uma _tatuagem_ pequena que tinha exatamente aquele símbolo com a única diferença sendo que no braço de Eduard havia no meio do hexágono o numero _três_ em algarismos romanos.

A muito tempo atrás eu tinha visto aquela tatuagem numa luta de treino contra Eduard em que ele havia retirado sua camisa para trocar por outra mas nunca perguntei a respeito da tatuagem, que pelo visto com certeza tem algum significado muito importante.

-Eduard o que este símbolo significa? – Pergunto olhando para ele.

-Bem...Isto é algo que eu vou te dizer um dia mas por enquanto não posso...Mas não se preocupe minha cara vou te explicar exatamente o que significa... – Eduard diz enquanto abaixa a manga.

''Estranho...Ele não costuma manter segredos de mim...'' Penso estranhando.

-Bem...Agora é hora de fazermos um novo ritual... – Eduard diz enquanto segura as Cartas Corrida, Labirinto, Pequeno e Vento.

Suspirei e fui pegar minha adaga para que pudéssemos fazer o ritual. Se Eduard não queria contar eu provavelmente não ia conseguir fazer ele falar...Mas minha curiosidade era bem grande...

_**Escrito por Edu.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Saudações leitores do site fan fiction...Sou eu o Edu postando mais um capitulo da fic...**

-E é claro que as atualizações super rápidas não podiam durar para sempre. – Eduard diz rodando os olhos.

**Ah va la...Não demorei tanto assim levando em conta o tamanho do capitulo...Aliais já que é primeiro de abril este cap fica de...Presente de aniversario para a Sakura ta bem? (risadas)**

-Ah, sim é o aniversario dela. – Eduard diz se lembrando.

**Você não lembrava do aniversario da sua própria cria?**

-Você não lembrava de atualizar sua própria fic?

**Ah não chateia...Eu lembrava sim só que eu comecei a faculdade agora...Faculdade de historia...Nossa como mandam texto pra ler é impressionante...Neste fim de semana eu tive que ler toda a Iliada pra você ter idéia...**

-E você reclama? Tem idéia do quão raro era conseguir ler um texto de Homero na minha época?

**Pra falar a verdade...Sim eu tenho...Agora vamos responder os revis que eu quero ir pra cama logo...**

**AH ANTES AVISO IMPORTANTE: Era para eu ter avisado isto a séculos mas não tinha lembrado...De qualquer forma: o Cap 1 foi reescrito já a alguns meses, quem quiser eu recomendo que de uma relida (afinal é um cap pequeno mesmo) não coloquei nenhuma cena nova mas reescrevi algumas de uma forma que realmente pode ser interessante para todos reler.**

**-----**

_**reviews:**_

_**Akenia-dark**_**:**

**Er...Sim eles realmente compraram a prata atoa, não faz a menor diferença para vampiros.**

-Mortais ignorantes... – Eduard diz rodando os olhos.

**Quanto ao ****"vovô Eduard"...**

-Olha...Se você quer me irritar você vai ter que se esforçar bem mais do que isto...E outra coisa eu sei falar japonês e entendi que você me chamou de vovô em japonês...Escuta posso ser sim muito antigo mas, como já disse, não vou nunca envelhecer como vocês mortais.

_**Akemi:**_

**Eu realmente ri muito com este revi.**

-Eu não...E só para colocar alguma conhecimento na cabeça dos mortais: Prata já foi mencionada repetidas vezes como inútil...Sal grosso? Não sei da onde você tirou isto mas é inútil...Água Benta? Não funciona assim como cruzes e afim a menos que esteja sendo usado por alguém que possua Fé Verdadeira mas isto é extremamente raro (nove entre dez religiosos não tem Fé Verdadeira)...Alho? Inútil e eu realmente queria saber da onde tiraram isto porque realmente é idiota...Estaca de madeira? Só se você conseguir acertar bem no coração (coisa difícil levando em conta que ele ta atrofiado e nossa pele é mais resistente para se atravessar) e mesmo assim só paralisa...Carga elétrica? Bem isto com certeza ia doer dependendo da carga mas nos somos mais resistentes que mortais...Quanto a historia do trem...

**Que eu pessoalmente achei hilário.**

-...Bem supondo que você consiga fazer tudo isto a um vampiro sem ele reagir, o que é improvável, poderia funcionar.

**Quem diria afinal mais uma pessoa que te odeia.**

-Pois é...Acho que quem costuma gostar muito daquele chinês tende a não gostar de mim...Me pergunto porque...

**¬¬...**

-O que?

**Nada, nada...**

_**Uchihinha chibi:**_

**Saudações, quanto as duas cartas no mesmo dia...Pode parecer que isto é de propósito para eu encurtar um pouco a historia...Mas acredite se quiser isto tem uma razão para ser assim (que eu, obviamente, não vou revelar).**

**Quanto a preocupação da Sakura...**

-Sim, como pode-se ver no começo deste cap isto também foi algo que me fez pensar...

**Sim provavelmente vai haver referencia disto no futuro...Quanto a prata...**

-Finalmente algum mortal inteligente sacou que prata não é para vampiros...

**Er...Eduard não insulte indiretamente os outros leitores da fic quando estiver fazendo um elogio a um...**

**Quanto a vontade de escrever...Falando serio eu to com bastante ainda...Só me falta um pouco mais de tempo agora...**

_**Yume no Yoru:**_

**Fico feliz que tenha adorado o ultimo capitulo. Também fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena de ação, acho que o ultimo cap foi o com mais cenas de ação juntas da fic inteira...A cena da Sakura preocupada no final também foi algo que eu achei que ficou bem legal...**

_**ReshaAngel:**_

**Er...Fico bem feliz mesmo que tenha gostado da fic e tudo mais, serio mesmo....Mas podia comentar mais do que isto nos revis se não der muito trabalho?**

_**Ladyh Sah**_

**Obrigado (mesmo) por falar que eu tenho talento...Falando serio são elogios assim e bons comentários sobre a minha historia que me dão vontade de continuar a escrever.**

-Ou seja: continuem a fazer isto mortais...Ou então...

**Eduard não ameace os...**

-Ah como se você não quisesse mais revis...

**Er...Ta esta eu vou fingir que não vi então.**

**Er...Não tem problema você ter demorado a vir postar o revi, o importante é que você mandou ele.**

**Fico realmente feliz também que você tenha dito que minha historia é uma que prende bastante...Falando serio uma historia longa precisa prender bastante ou então ela simplesmente não da certo...**

**E é bom ter mais uma fã.**

_**REVIEWS PLZ!**_


End file.
